Wizard'sHeart
by Discordia's Children
Summary: This story has all original characters we made up except for a few of the Hogwarts teachers. It takes place two years after the Battle Of Hogwarts. It was intended as a short story that got rather long... My writing is in normal, Erin's in bold.


Wizard's Heart

Written by

Tonya Wright and Erin Earls

/

There are many songs in this following story. For the reader's convenience, we have made this comprehensive list of referenced songs so the reader can search for any unfamiliar songs on Youtube.

Legs by ZZ Top

Solitary Man by Johnny Cash

Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men

Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers

Vacation by Go Go's

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence/Linkin Park

Imaginary by Evanescence

My Immortal by Evanescence

Haunted by Evanescence

Donald Where's Your Trousers? by The Irish Rovers

Broken by Amy Lee and Seether

Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

I'd Come For You by Nickelback

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Embers of Love by Imogen Heap

I'm so sick by Flyleaf

Stupid Boy by Keith Urban

Surfin Bird by The Trashmen

Rockin Robin by Bobby Day

Songbird by Oasis

Blackbird by Beatles

Little bird by Annie Lennox

Hound Dog by Elvis

I love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy

Going Under Video by Evanescence

Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado

In the End by Linkin Park

The Highwayman by Loreena McKennitt

My Own Worst Enemy by Lit

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

It's Not My Time by Three Doors Down

The Mummer's Dance by Loreena McKennitt

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Pictures by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls

My Heart Will Go On and On by Switchblade Kittens

Mack the Knife by Bobby Darin

Come Out And Play by the Offspring

How You Remind Me by Nickelback

Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult

Nom Nom Nom by Parry Gripp

Peanut Butter Jelly Time by the Buckwheat Boyz

My Cellmate Thinks I'm Sexy by Cledus T. Judd

Bright Side of Life by Monty Python

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day

Bad Things by Jace Everette

This Boy's Fire by Santana Featuring Jennifer Lopez

We will Rock You by Queen

White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane

I Will Be by Avril Lavigne and Leona Lewis

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Wrapped in Your Arms by Fireflight

Waltzing Matilda (as played by Rolf Harris with explanation of song)

The Band Played Waltzing Matilda by The Irish Tenors

Great Balls of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life Goes On by The Beatles

I Wanna Be Sedated by The Ramones

Everything Burns by Anastacia and Ben Moody

Trouble by Pink

/

/

Chapter 1

Out of the Smoke

"Wake up, Dia!" Addy whispered furiously, nudging Dia with her elbow. "You are going to get us into trouble. Again."

Jacordia tried to raise her head from the desk and look attentive as their instructor, Ms. Trelawney, droned on and on about seeing ghastly shapes in each table's crystal balls. The room was stuffy and filled with incense that choked and stifled Dia's cloudy thoughts. Dia's head rolled onto Addy's left shoulder as she closed her eyes yet again, her red hair splayed out across Addy's book. "Wake me when something interesting happens."

"Define interesting." Addy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone spontaneously bursting into flames, floating dismembered bodies, the universe coming to an abrupt halt. Oh, and cookies. Definitely cookies."

"I'll take that under advisement." Addison smiled. "But seriously, sit up before we get detention. She's coming this way." Addy shook her head and her hair went from a dull grey back to a darker blue.

Dia sighed. "Fine. But for the record, this wasn't my idea to take this class. Ancient Runes would have been much more fun." She sat up and peered into her book, shaking her head. "Have we seen anything yet?"

"Yeah, Todd over there has been secretly picking his nose."

"In the crystal." Dia glanced down to the lower table at the tall boy named Todd. "Where is he wiping it?"

"On Brenda's robes. I can't wait to tell her. That'll gross her out for the rest of the day."

"Awesome."

"Shhhhhh, I can't hear what Professor Trelawney is saying over you two." Harmony hissed at them from the left side of the table. She glared at both Dia and Addy momentarily before her eyes snapped back and became enraptured with the instructor's otherworldly voice again.

Dia leaned over to her right and whispered into Addy's ear. "Remind me why I can't kill Harm for making us take this class again?"

Addy smirked. "Because this is an easy class and it was important to Harm to have at least one class she was better than us in."

Dia frowned. "She's better at lunch than us."

"Yeah, yesterday's food fight didn't go over with Great Aunt McGonagall. Good thing John saved our butts again."

"Having John as Head Boy does have its perks."

"You know Dia; you really should do something nice for John. He got us out of detention for the fourth time."

"Why can't you? I didn't see you going to detention."

"Billy probably wouldn't be too happy if I did."

"Why? Are you saying I should sleep with him or something?" Dia whispered a bit too loud.

Professor Trelawney looked over her thick glasses to their table. With a big sigh, she started gliding their way.

"Why are you going to sleep with my cousin?" Harmony asked in a rather loud tone, her lavender eyes looking at Dia from under her mop of shoulder length blond hair.

"I'm not! I'm not sleeping with anyone! Even for detention!"

"Detention? You slept in detention? With John? Why was he in detention?" Harmony asked.

Dia was ready to explode, her voice no longer in hushed tones. "Nobody is sleeping with anybody, and there is no detention."

"I beg to differ," Trelawney cooed. "If you keep disrupting my class, then you can sleep in detention all you wish."

"We are so sorry, professor," said Harmony. "Addy said she saw something in the crystal and I misunderstood what she said." Harmony turned a sweet smile towards Addy, "didn't you dear? Something about John?"

The professor perked up at the news. Dia worked hard to make it as if this all wasn't news to her. She smiled. "Yes Addy. What did you see about John?" Dia's smile grew bigger as she saw the glare crawl across Addy's face.

"Well professor, I thought I saw John coming away from watching some third years in detention and Dia was walking over to him. She had a gift for him for working so hard at being Head Boy. Something she handmade."

It was now Dia's turn to glare at Addy, her green eyes staring directly into Addy's hazel ones. "Handmade, huh."

"Yes, something he could sleep with. A pillow I think."

"A pillow. Handmade. By me."

Harmony cut in. "Why Dia, I think that would be such a wonderful gift! He'd love that! He has been complaining lately of how his pillow on his bed is worn out and uncomfortable. How wonderful of you!" Harmony beamed at Dia.

The glare turned wider and landed on Harmony. "Well, then I suppose if it is in the ball, then it must be true. Is that right?"

Trelawney smiled. "Well, I for one believe it has to be true, or Addy wouldn't have seen it in the crystal ball." She turned her far off gaze onto Dia. "Can you please bring it by my office before you give it to him dear? I would love to see it." She smiled.

"Um, yeah. I'll get right on that." Dia remarked, and then tried to paste a belated smile onto her face for the teacher.

"Well, you three better get back to work and try to uncover more mysteries before the end of class. You never know what you may find lurking in the future." The professor turned her back and drifted off to the next table.

"Oh, yeah, I think I see something now. Yeah, real clearly. Two other students getting a little something coming to them." Dia sneered as she pretended to look into the crystal ball.

"Well you are the one who fell asleep." Harmony smiled.

"Yeah, don't look at us, we covered for you." Addison blurted out under her breath. "Be glad it wasn't something truly horrific. My first thought was that you cooked something for him."

"Because you wanted to die today?" Dia hissed as she glared at Addy. "Or you wanted to see if I could burn down Hogwarts successfully this time?"

"Hey, they got the fire out pretty quickly last time." Addy said reassuringly.

"Well it is a good thing you didn't go with cooking anyway. I thought they banned Dia from the kitchens after the BBQ incident."

"You are right, Harm. They did. Good thing too. The house elves still won't serve BBQ at our table. I'd hate to think of what will be left off the menu next time."

"Hey, when did this become a pick on Dia day anyway?"

"That happened around the same time you started snoring hun. You opened the doors."

"I don't snore." Dia stated flatly.

"That's not what John said." Addy returned.

"So you did sleep with John?" Harmony gasped.

Dia gave Harmony an incredulous look. "NO! I did not sleep with John!"

"Oh." Harmony said. Then she looked at Dia again. "Do you want to?"

Dia opened her mouth to shout, but Addison cut her off. "Don't answer that Dia."

Harmony looked directly at Addison. "Well, I have thought about sleeping with Jazz. And you know what? I'm surprised you haven't slept with Billy yet, Addy." She narrowed her eyes. "Or have you?" She asked sweetly.

Addy stared into the crystal ball. Suddenly she shouted out "Oh look, a chicken!"

Harmony started to respond but the professor called out "Okay, time's up class. I know, I know, it is hard to tear yourselves away from the spirits of the future, but you must. I would hate to have any of you late to your next class, and since I myself have seen you all be on time, it must be so. Until tomorrow." And with that the professor glided over to talk to Brenda who had started screaming at Todd.

Dia bolted out of her chair, snatched up her books and made to run out of the classroom.

"Wait a minute." Harmony stopped and said, "How does John know you snore? You did sleep with him, didn't you?"

Barely in time, Addy grasped the back of Dia's robes, spun her back around from her turn to hit at Harmony, and pushed Dia towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of here. We don't want to be late for Potions."

Harmony started walking towards the professor. "You two have a fun class. Say hi to John, Billy and Jazz for me!" She said in a laugh as she walked off.

"Oh, I've got lots of things to say..." Dia grumbled and started for the door again.

Addy took two steps, but then remembered no one had cleaned up their table. "Hang on Dia, give me a sec to put our ball away." She turned back and reached out for the glass ball with swirling smoke inside. As her hand touched it, a form coalesced in the mist. Addy leaned in closer to take a better look. "Dia, check this out. I see something!"

From the doorway, Dia yelled back, "If it is a matching comforter then you'll die Addy!"

The form became the shape of a large glowing red object. Addy realized it was a giant ruby in the shape of a heart. The light seemed to come from inside of the ruby, ricocheting with brilliance in all the many faucets.

Addy glanced up at Harmony who was busy talking to the professor, and over to Dia who wore her impatience like a banner. When she glanced down, the vision was gone. Only the grey white smoke curled inside the glass.

She shook her head, put the ball away, and trotted over to Dia.

"It was a heart." Addy said to Dia.

"What, the pillow? I take it today is a good day to die then?" Dia snorted, half laughing.

"No, the image in the, well, never mind." Addy shrugged and followed Dia out the doorway. "And you do snore you know..."

/

**The walk to Potions was a long one. To make it worse they had to take the long way because staircase 12 was stuck again. More than likely one of Peeves bad jokes.**

** Dia was muttering under her breath, as she often did when she was mad. Addy tuned her out, as_ she_ often did when Dia got in one her moods. **

**Addy ran her hand along the stone wall as they walked the vision of the heart shaped ruby fresh in her head. Her thoughts started to wander. It was hard for her to believe that this would be their last year at Hogwarts. Seven years had come and gone, more quickly then she had ever thought they would. She could most certainly say that they were anything but dull. A Hero, a Villain, an Army, a War. Yes anything but dull.**

**Dia could see that far off look in her eyes.**

**"Wacha thinking?"**

**Addy snapped out of her thought. "Oh you know me, just getting a little sentimental."**

**"Not this again. I thought we had this all planned out. Seven years here gets us two to explore beyond these walls. Free of all the rules, and to do what we want."**

**"Ha, free of the rules! When have you or I ever followed rules? We can talk about this later, if we don't hurry we are gonna be late!"**

**"What, don't you have any faith in Professor Trelawney's vision?"**

**"Well I will just put it this way. I am still waiting for Harmony to sprout those horns Trelawney predicted in 2nd year."**

**"Ha! The sad thing is, so is Harm!"**

**The two girls picked up the pace and headed down the 3rd floor passage.**

"I, for one, will be glad to be gone from here. This place can be too stifling. There are very few things I will miss."

Addy's lips twitched. "You will miss John. And you know it."

"Well, he could come with us if he felt like it. But he doesn't want to be with us. With me."

"You know that isn't true. I bet you are thinking about him right now."

"Well, duh... you did bring him up."

"You were thinking about him even before I brought it up. You like him. A lot. Why don't you just give up and admit it? You would sleep with him if you could. The thing is, he is a guy, and you totally can."

"We all know if I went out with him, it would only be a matter of time before he was dead. Just like everyone else that I've loved. They don't call me the Angel of Death for nothing."

"Dia, stop that! You are the only one who calls yourself that. I don't believe it, nor does anyone else. Besides, I think he already loves you; all you have to do is return the feelings. Or at least stop pushing him away."

Addy sneaked a glance at Dia. Her lips were pressed together hard, her eyes seemed to be lit with fire. Addy figured it was about time to change the subject.

Out of the shadows jumped a form, landing in front of them in a crouched position. Neither girl even flinched.

"Hello Jazz, nice to see you will be on time for class today." Addy said in an off handed way.

The boy stood up and fell in behind them. He was about 5'9, 190 lbs, and had darker skin then either of the girls. Jasper "Jazz" Whitehorse was from America's west. When Dia had briefly had to live with her crazy uncle in Northern California, she had met him out riding. Jazz was a Native American with one of the craziest minds Addy had ever known. So of course Dia and Jazz had become instant friends. Jazz was expected to go to the Salem School For Witches and Wizards, but after Dia's uncle had disapparated and never reapparated, she was moved back to London with other relatives and she had convinced Jazz's parents to take him with her. Addy knew Dia had pulled some stunt during the "spirit walks" his parents went on, but never quite understood how she had made it all work out to her advantage. The only requirement was to add a small item to his medicine pouch that Jazz kept around his neck.

Addy smiled inwardly as she remembered the first time she ever saw Jazz, he was in a full gorilla suit grunting behind Dia and beating his chest. Dia had a special way of collecting the most interesting people.

"So," Jazz said in a casual tone, "I heard that Dia slept with John and was making him a special pillow to commemorate the occasion."

"Ah shit." Addy blurted out.

/

By the time Dia, Addy and Jazz made it down to the Potions lab, Dia was beyond livid. She swept on past the other students, barely acknowledging their friend Billy as she threw down her messenger bag and started rummaging through her supplies for her potions set up. She knew that Jazz was just trying to mess with her, but she just couldn't stop herself from being mad. Of course mad was much more preferable to being pathetic. She couldn't even look at John she was so embarrassed. Dia couldn't wait till she got a hold of Harmony so she could kill her.

As Dia found her book, professor Slughorn entered the room, his wide grin only slightly larger than his girth. "All right students gather around and we'll get started."

Dia walked up behind Billy who stepped out of her way and gave her room. He had been making his obligatory puppy dog eyes at Addy yet again. She had to force herself not to roll her eyes at him. Instead she just glared at him and he made way without trouble. Billy was such a pacifist.

They had met William "Billy" Denbrough the first week of their first year. He was one of the new Gryffindor's along with Addy, Dia, Jazz and John. He was quiet and shy at first. Dia wondered how he could possibly been able to be put into Gryffindor with them, but then the hat had decided to put Harm in Gryffindor too. Dia still didn't understand that one. She seemed like a Hufflepuff to her.

Now Harmony's cousin John was a different story. The hat yelled Gryffindor before it even got onto his head. On the second day, some Slytherins had started teasing Billy and John and his new friend immediately took offense and defended Billy. Afterwards, John seemed to have taken it upon himself to be Billy's protector as well. But Jazz became Billy's best friend. His goofy easygoing attitude made Billy feel at home, the first real best friend he ever had. Billy's parents were the typical over protective types and never let Billy have any close friends. It had been such scary times with Voldemort's followers not all having been found. But Jazz had helped everyone remember the reason to keep the fun in life.

The classes didn't come as naturally to Billy and Jazz as it did Addy, John and herself, but they did far better than Harmony who seemed often to think Hogwarts was just a social gathering. John had convinced both Billy and Jazz that they should become Aurors as his parents had been. As her parents and Addy's had been too. Their parents had all ended up the same way. Dead. And the children were orphans at too young of an age. This made John grow up wanting to avenge their memories. John had spent countless hours trying to convince Addy and Dia that they too should be Aurors.

But as the years at Hogwarts had meandered on, Billy and Addy had become quite the item. John hadn't been the only one who had plans after they graduated. Dia and Addy had planned on traveling around the world, seeing what there was to see, being free to do as they pleased. The closer Billy and Addy became, the more Dia felt that future slipping away. Which meant that the relationship between Dia and Billy was becoming more and more strained.

As Professor Slughorn prattled on and on about the importance of today's potion, John slipped up next to Dia. He smiled down at her in a friendly way. She ignored him. He nudged her lightly. Dia worked harder to ignore him. She had the killer urge to find a chair and stand on it so she could yell at him in his face since at 6' 1 he towered over her mere 5'8. But she knew she wouldn't be able to deal with looking into his green eyes and talking to him. His lean body edged a little closer to her. Without looking at him she knew his jet black hair was still tousled in a messy, yet somehow sexy way that bothered her and drew her to him. He had an easy, smooth smile and all the girls wanted to hang off him, often taking to following him around hoping he would stop to talk to them. That pissed Dia off more than anything.

Addy and Dia were almost sisters; they knew each other since they were born since their parents had been best friends. They had become friends with Harmony at age six, and when John's parents were killed by the lowlife Death Eaters that still lurked around trying to be terrifying without their boss, he had come to live with Harmony and her family since they were cousins. He had been raised more like her brother, and they all had been friends ever since. But as they grew up, John had gotten better and better looking and he knew it. There had been a time where he was completely insufferable. But ever since the battle of Hogwarts two years ago, he had become, well, different. He still kept trying to be everyone's protector, but since the death of Dia's boyfriend during the battle, John had gone back to being the boy she remembered from childhood. His funny humor, his intense stare when someone dared to upset any one of them, his wonderful smile, his smooth sexy voice that made her knees weak. But it only made all the girls follow him all the more. It made her sick. And it hurt her heart as well.

Dia could tell that John was looking down at her again. He leaned in a little closer and whispered to her, "So, how did you like not being in detention with me today? Hmmm? I know how you can thank me later."

It was all Dia could do not to scream out loud.

"So," Slughorn finished up, "let's all get out our ingredients and get to work, shall we? That's good then, yes." He clapped his hands and all the students started gathering their supplies and getting started on the project.

Dia walked off, her fists clenched, her teeth grading. She wanted to feed the anger, feed the energy so she didn't feel what lay beneath; how much she really did want to be with John, to be loved. To be whole.

/

John's green eyes followed Dia around the room as she gathered her cauldron and practically threw it down on the countertop. Addy realized that Dia had nodded to both Jazz and Billy, but didn't go near John, or even meet his eyes. Dia's cauldron was on Addy's right side, John to her left.

Without removing his eyes from her motions, John leaned over and down to his right and whispered to Addy. "Um, did I do something I don't know about, or did I forget to do something that my lack of clairvoyance should have picked up on?"

"Oh, you mean Dia? Ignore her. She is in one of her moods."

"One of her moods? You mean there is more than one?"

Addy smiled. "She isn't too happy because of what happened in Divination."

"Wow. That's surprising."

"What, that she's mad?"

"No," John smirked, "that something interesting happened in Divination."

Addy giggled a little under her breath as she filled her cauldron with water and started the small fire underneath. She glanced over at Dia's cauldron as it erupted into massive hot flames that licked the entire outside of the pot and started the water boiling almost instantaneously. Addy sighed. She looked for her knife to start cutting up the roots of a particularly nasty looking tuber but it was missing. She realized John had grabbed her knife and had started cutting up his root without even looking at it. He had just narrowly missed cutting his own finger clean off. Before he could give it a second try, she snatched the knife from his hand and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" John finally looked at Addy, then down at his hands. He had nicked his own forefinger. There was a thin trickle of blood running down and dripping on the table.

Addy slipped out her wand and with a quick motion, healed his finger. He smiled at her in gratitude.

"You should watch what you are doing, not what she isn't doing." Addy admonished him softly.

Billy had put his cauldron down on the counter a bit of a distance from Dia's other side around the sweep of the table, Addy could tell he feared getting too close to Dia. Jazz finally came over with his cauldron and plunked it down right in between Dia and Billy, seemingly oblivious to her mood. Addy couldn't decide if Jazz was unaware or just didn't care about the dark cloud that hung around the girl. Billy seemed rather relieved to have a buffer though, and went about cutting his roots. Billy stood almost kitty corner to Addy, and she was able to sneak glances at him now and then. His blue eyes kept jumping from his task, to Dia, then to Addy. When John cut his hand, it took Billy another minute or so, but then a look came over his face. Addy knew Billy realized Dia was angry at John for some unknown reason. She smiled to herself, it may take Billy a bit longer, but his boat finally does come into the moor…

John leaned over and whispered to Addy again. Addy started to wonder if she was going to get any work done for the rest of the day due to this. She sighed inwardly.

"Why is she mad at me? She's not looking or talking to me at all, and what happened in Divination?" John asked, staring at Dia again.

Addy had finished her roots and dumped them into the pot. Since they needed to simmer a few minutes, she grabbed John's roots and cut them up for him. She was starting to feel a bit guilty for getting Dia unintentionally riled at John. He was a good guy and didn't deserve to be ignored for something he didn't do.

"Dia is mad because she has to make you a pillow for getting us out of detention, and she refuses to acknowledge she snores in class. Oh, and Harm thinks you two have slept together."

"Oh, good. I'm a dead man."

"Don't worry, we all know Harm will end up making the pillow."

"I'm not as worried about her making it as I am Dia smothering me in my sleep with it. Why does Harm think we slept together?"

"Because you know she snores."

"How does she know that?"  
Addy shoved the roots she cut up for John into his pot. "Because I told her."

"Oh. Well, in that case, what did I do to you to get you to put a hit out on my life?" John's eyes left Dia who was chopping up leaves within an inch of their existence and looked down at his cutting board. He realized his roots were gone and peered into his cauldron. Addy handed him his stirring rod and went back to chopping her own leaves. Watching Dia out of the corner of her eye, she was starting to get worried that she may be too close to Dia's cauldron.

When Dia finished murdering her leaves, she flicked them into the pot with such ferocity that some of the water splashed out. As Dia turned to look into the book for the next step, Addy flicked her wand that was still out and turned down Dia's fire before the whole brew exploded. Addy could see Billy visibly relax some. Jazz still hadn't noticed as he was too engrossed with a mock battle that was playing out between his roots and the silver knife that apparently had declared itself king of his cauldron.

"Dia fell asleep in Divination; I was trying to wake her up. Harm did her usual half listening thing and didn't hear everything that was said. She unfortunately did hear the part about you knowing Dia snores. And as typical of Harm, she put two and two together and got eight. She wouldn't stop saying that you and Dia slept together. When the professor came over, we covered it by saying I saw something in the stupid crystal ball. I said the second thing that came to mind."

"What was the first?"

"Dia cooking you a meal."

"Well, I appreciate you not getting me poisoned."

Addy smiled. "Well, I said that I saw Dia giving you a handmade pillow for all your hard work at being Head Boy."

"Why did you have to bring me into it?"

"I was trying to do something nice for you for getting us out of detention. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be nice next time."

"Um, thanks… I think…"

"So anyway, Trelawney wants to see the pillow before Dia presents it to you." Addy finished up cutting up both her own and John's leaves and placed them in their pots. She had to poke John and make little circling motions to remind him to keep stirring. "I think she is embarrassed to let others know she likes you."

"Well, then it is a good thing she doesn't love me. I'd be dead."

Addy smiled inwardly at that but said nothing. Addy knew the truth, but instead watched Jazz help the knife do a congratulatory duet together over the cut up remains of the enemy root.

"So, um, what did Dia say when Harm asked her if we had slept together?" John asked as he stopped stirring again.

Addy frowned at him. "Are you saying that answer could really go either way? Are you not sure if you slept with her? Talk about being not memorable…"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean, well, and you know it is going to be memorable. Someday. If it happens. Which I'm not saying I'm hoping it happens, I'm just saying if. Not when. But yes it will be memorable."

"Wow, you really like to delude yourself now don't you."

"What, you don't think it will happen?"

"No, about the memorable part. Although it could be very memorable in a way you won't be happy about."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, you never said what her answer was."

John?"

"Yes Addy?"

"Stir your cauldron."

/

Dia was glad when class was finally over. Addy as usual got the best marks for her potion. But John got the rare runner up. When Professor Slughorn tested his potion, he thought the addition of a drop of blood was a stroke of genius. He did caution them all about altering potions as they could have unintended and disastrous results. Dia knew that Addy had helped him. That didn't bug her as much since Addy tended to help all of them in potions. But it was rare to be in third place in potions. That really annoyed her. She also knew that John had been whispering back and forth, and it was obvious it was about her. So now he knew what was going on too. _Great. Not enough embarrassment going around yet. And still have Defense Against The Dark Arts class yet to go..._

Billy had been edging towards Addy. Dia could tell he was trying to get a chance to talk to Addy alone. That was fine by her. John started Dia's way, but before he could get there Jazz grabbed her arm and started dragging Dia to the door.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Jazz said on their way through the doorway.

"Oh, joy." Was all Dia could muster to say.

/

**Addy watched as Jazz pulled Dia out of the class room. She just knew he was up to something. That was not a huge leap to make, when_ wasn't_ Jazz up to something. Billy had finally made his way over to her, grabbing her hand and raising an eyebrow "Got a minute to talk?"**

**Addy smiled and her hair turned pink the way it always did when she was with Billy. "Sure, but let's keep up with Dia and Jazz, he is up to something, I just know it!"**

**"Addy, Jazz is always up to something."**

**"I know, but with the mood Dia is in..."**

**"Dia is always in a mood, Addy I need to talk to you."**

**"So talk, I am all ears, but I will be keeping my EYES on them."**

**"Have you talked to her yet, Dia I mean?" Dia must have heard her name, because she shot Addy a look over her shoulder.**

**"No Billy, I mean heck I have been trying to, but do you know how hard it is to keep Dia out of trouble? I mean really, you only asked me this morning."**

**"Yes. I know, and you said you wouldn't answer me until you talked to Dia. Addy the suspense is going to kill me!"**

**Another look shot from Dia to Addy.**

**"Sheesh, I think she has the ears of a bat sometimes. Look Billy I will talk to her as soon as the time is right." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jazz trying to pull Dia into one of the empty class rooms."However right now I need to keep an eye on those two." Addy looked in to Billy's soft blue eyes.**

**"Ily Billy."**

**"Ily Addy."**

**Dia make a gagging gesture with her free hand as Jazz dragged her into the room by her other one.**

/

Jazz had grown more and more excited as he practically drug Dia down the hall. John followed a few steps behind and Addy and Billy trailed farther behind talking quietly to each other. Dia was worried at first they would be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but luckily whatever the surprise was it seemed it was in the same direction. Harmony crossed their paths and stopped to say hello, but before Dia could say much of anything Jazz yanked her into a side room. The others followed them out of what Dia was sure was morbid curiosity.

The room was vacant with a few tables and chairs stacked along its sides. It was one of the Defense practice rooms. In the middle sat a squat ornate table that had many little drawers and a lid that lifted up. It stood up to about their knees and was covered with velvet and odd flourishes. The legs bent in elegant curves down to the floor. The feet though were hidden inside shoes.

"What do you think? Pretty cool, eh?" Jazz exclaimed.

"It's a coffee table. Wearing loafers. What, no pants? Were they in the wash?" Dia asked as she looked quizzically at Jazz.

"There is something very special about this table. Guess what it is…" Jazz was perfectly giddy.

"It gets cold feet?"

Jazz laughed. "I gave it shoes so it wouldn't scuff the floors."

Dia took a step closer to the table and immediately the table reacted by taking several steps back, then to the side. It seemed to not be able to decide which way it wanted to get away and hesitated. Dia got the distinct impression the table was watching her through the delicately jeweled front latch assembly.

"I got it for the band!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly. "We can put it up on stage, and when we need something we can call it over to us and get the item, and it has something very special in the top that will help us with our big finale. It'll be great!"

Dia eyed him sideways, not quite sure if she wanted to take her eyes off the table anymore.

"Seriously, check this out." And with that, Jazz whipped out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the top lid of the table flipped open. The table rattled and out rose a form.

Shock radiated through Dia's limbs as it took form. Jazz was slightly closer and the form hovered closer to him, gliding his way. The dementor groaned and stuck out a bony finger in his direction. Dia's wand leapt to her hand as she called forth her patronus. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she heard Harmony scream but she didn't have time to think about that. From her wand the snowy form of a dragon erupted and roared.

Jazz took a few steps back away from the dragon which gave the dementor time to refocus on Dia; the form changed. Suddenly it turned briefly into dark coalescing smoke before it took human shape. This time the form took her breath completely away.

Before Dia stood the likeness of John. But his face was pale, blood poured from multiple wounds. He stared at Dia as he reached for her. He opened his mouth and with a breathy voice he hissed at her. "You killed me. Because of you I'm dead. And now I've come for you."

"Riddikulus!" A voice behind Dia shouted and with a loud crack, the form fell backwards wearing a long frilly dress. She knew the voice was the real John having stepped up right behind her. The form tried to rise again but this time Jazz joined in the incantation and the two boys got the boggart back into its hiding place safe in the table, the latched closed. The table hesitated, then decided to shuffle over to the corner to stand, leaving the middle of the room empty except for Jazz, Dia and John. Addison, Billy and Harmony were still by the door, very quiet.

Jazz suddenly turned to Dia. "Isn't that fantastic!" His face beamed.

Dia was still in shock.

"I was thinking," Jazz continued on excitedly, "that right before we sing our last song, we can turn it loose. It will be closest to me so the dementor will appear. We can do a mock battle with it that will launch into our song! It will be shocking to the crowd and amp up the energy for the last number! Cool, huh?"

"I think we are going to be late for Defense class Jazz." Addy said in a warning tone. "Come on everyone. We'd better get going."

"What? No comment on the table?" Jazz deflated a bit. "You like it, right Dia?"

"Well, if we are going for startling, I think you've cornered the market with this one Jazz." She took a step backwards and accidentally stepped on John's toes. She felt him put his hand on her back to steady her, but it just made her jump again. "But we can discuss this later. Addy is right. We'd better be off." Without looking at John, Dia turned and started back towards the door.

Harmony flinched and waved bye to everyone and was gone so fast that Dia for a moment wondered if she had disapparated on the spot. As Dia passed by Addy, she saw her friend glaring at Jazz.

From behind she could hear Jazz telling the table to sit and stay. Then Dia was out the door striding quickly the rest of the way to the Defense room. She wasn't sure if it was to get to class on time, or to get away from the image of John dead. A shiver ran up her body. _Shocking indeed_.

/

The rest of the class had already arrived. As everyone took their seats, Jazz threw his books down next to Dia making it impossible for Addy to sit next to her as usual. As she got ready to sit down, Jazz looked directly at her.

"When did your worst fear change? When we played with a boggart back in California it kept showing huge spiders. Then in our third year it came up as the dismembered bodies we found in the forest. After the battle, I thought it may come up as Rich being dead, but I didn't expect it to be John."

Dia almost missed the chair as she sat down.

Jazz sat down and pulled out his book, then stopped, thinking. "You know, you are the only person I know that has their worst fear change constantly. There has to be an award for that somewhere."

"Hey, at least I win at something." Dia mumbled as she took out her book as well. She opened it up, but couldn't get her brain to focus on the words on the page. She just kept seeing John's corpse coming for her.

Idly she wondered how it had died. But then she realized she knew since it had come from her brain after all. There had to have been some kind of fight and she had failed to protect him. Just as it had happened to Richard during the battle of Hogwarts. The holes that had been blown into his body still came to her nightmares. Even after two years had gone by, she still slept so terribly at night that she often fell asleep in classes during the day.

Just this morning she had fallen asleep during Transfiguration. The lesson was one she could do in her sleep and she had stopped paying attention. John had been sitting next to her and to her horror she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Before she realized it, most of the class time had passed before he felt the need to wake her up. His arm was around her and for a few moments she delayed moving because it felt so good and comfortable. But then she drew herself away and the heat of embarrassment flushed across her face. Then of course it irritated her that she was embarrassed considering they had grown up together and had lots of times went camping or what have you and she had rested her head on his shoulder or back. But that seemed like several lifetimes ago and her feelings had changed for him in the interim.

Back then he was the gung-ho brother of their friend who liked to annoy them and had to defend Harmony constantly from neighborhood boys taunting her when Addy and Dia were not around to protect her. Then he had become so full of himself that they often didn't want him around being pushy. Somewhere around their fourth year he discovered that girls liked him and he had become so irritating that Dia often avoided him and his harem of girls. She had started dating Richard around that time, so avoiding John was easy.

Richard had been a year older than them. John and Richard had gotten along pretty well as long as John's ego was kept in check. But since Richard's death during the battle two years ago, John had grown into a man. And for the first time, Dia saw him as such, and a new feeling stirred inside her. But the guilt over Richard's death, the death of so many friends and her entire family… she just couldn't get beyond it. She wanted so desperately to be close to John, yet the pain of the past kept haunting her thoughts. She knew it could never be. And it hurt.

"You can't just sit there forever staring at your book. At some point you are going to have to look at me. You are my partner in today's class you know."

Dia bolted awake from her daydream. She hadn't realized she was still absently staring at her book while the class had started. She looked around. Jazz was no longer sitting beside her; he was writing lines on the board that said _I will not make a fellow student's book bag howl and try to bite their ankle again_. Dia didn't even know that had happened. Addy and Billy were facing off with each other practicing defense and attack spells and throwing furtive glances over their shoulders at her. John stood in front of her desk staring down at her.

"Come on, Dia. We need to get practicing before we both end up in trouble like Jazz did when he tried to take the professor's attention away from you as you refused to look up." John said.

Dia looked back at Jazz, feeling sorry he had gotten into trouble because of her. But Jazz had taken to doing a little jig while at the board. He always knew how to turn anything into fun.

"Are you okay? Dia? Hello?" John asked as he came around the desk and squatted next to her.

She couldn't help it. She turned and looked at him while still trying to get her bearings, trying to figure out what exactly they were all supposed to be doing. As soon as she looked into his eyes, she wished she hadn't. The pain shot through her chest like lightning. The concerned look on his face broke her heart.

"Uh, sorry, just getting up now..." she stammered. She closed her book and realized her hand was shaking. She stared at it a moment.

John's strong hand gently grasped hers, covering up the tremors. "Come on, I'll catch you up on what we are doing." He took her hand and carefully pulled her up out of her seat and led her over to the far corner. As he turned around to face her, he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. That snapped her back to the present.

Dia yanked her hand out of his and gave him a dirty look. "Enough of that. Just tell me what we are supposed to be doing."

"Well, for starters, we are supposed to be paying attention in all our classes. But apparently you've had an epic fail at that today." John teased.

"I meant in this class right now."

"Since the professor had to run and attend to something, he left us to practice our defenses against each other. Wizard sparring he called it. You need to attack me. That shouldn't be too difficult, now will it?"

Dia made a face at him. "Just put up your wand. I wouldn't want you to get hurt too badly."

"That shouldn't be too hard to deflect your spells. It's kinda hard to throw a good one when you are avoiding looking at someone." John smirked.

"Well maybe if you remembered to shave today and comb your hair it wouldn't be so hard to look at you then."

"I shaved! Maybe you are just too afraid to look at my awesomeness. I am quite a sight to behold."

"Yeah, sight maybe, but you can turn stomachs at twelve paces with that cologne. What do you call it, Ode de Pasture?"

"Hey, I got this from a very nice girl. She thinks it smells nice on me. I guess you have to have taste to appreciate it."

**"I would say her taste was all in her mouth, but that is obviously wrong. After being overwhelmed by that stench, the ability to taste anything would be a miracle!"** Dia sneered.

"Well, then I guess you'll be able to stomach your own cooking from now on. That will make one person in the world who could."

Dia opened her mouth to respond, but a bolt shot the wall just above both of their heads. Dia and John both looked over to see Addy's wand extended their way.

"The assignment was to practice casting spells, not insults. You both are already good enough at that. Besides, they are supposed to be silent spells. The whole class can hear you arguing."

"Fine." Dia blurted out, and flicked her wand at John, catching him off guard in the chest with a light bolt of electricity. John jumped and let out a little yelp, and countered immediately.

Dia deflected his bolt barely in time and twirled, sending streams of fire his way. John brought his wand up and threw up a shield; the flames licked each side of him, turning the walls black nearby. He pushed the shield forward, throwing back her attack and sent ribbons of water at her.

Some of the water splashed down the side of Dia's robe as she jumped to the side. She whipped her wand around and a crack of air hit John, sending the spray of water everywhere. As he countered, John sent a bolt of energy at the wall that rebounded Dia's way, grazing her shoulder.

Dia twisted away as her shoulder burned with a sharp pain, not too bad, but a score nonetheless. She sent another force push his way, but he had flicked his wand and pulled the rug out from underneath her. As she stumbled to keep her feet, the bookshelf above him exploded and the books rained down on him. He cast about trying to avoid them as he severed the chain holding the candelabra above her head. Dia leapt out of the way as it came crashing down, and sent chairs and desks flying in his direction. One of them knocked him off his feet, but he rolled and sent the chain from the downed lighting fixture to wrap around Dia's legs. She couldn't shake them so instead she made more shelves of books fall, but this time she transformed them into glass bottles filled with random colors that when they fell, they exploded.

As the room lit up in varied colors of light from the explosions, Dia shook the chains from her legs and slid to the left just as John jumped forward to avoid being hit by a very large jar. It exploded behind him and the force pushed him into Dia, knocking her down. John fell on top of her. He instinctively covered her face with his arm to shield her from the explosion's debris that had started raining down on them.

"You two stop! This is supposed to be practice, not Armageddon!" Addy's voice rang out across the room.

John lowered his arm and Dia twisted to see Addy standing there with her arms crossed, and Jazz sitting on a desk with a big bowl of popcorn obviously enjoying the show. The whole class had stopped practicing and was staring at them, dumfounded. The professor stood in the back of the room, leaning on a wall. When he realized that he was seen, he started clapping furiously.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! What an extraordinary display of out of the box thinking while sparring! Simply inspirational! Well done to the both of you!" He shouted his approval.

Dia relaxed back and stared up, suddenly realizing that John's face was an inch from hers. He smiled.

"You can get off of me now." Dia told him in an even tone, trying not to belay her rapidly beating heart.

"As you wish." John touched his nose to hers for the briefest of moments, then pulled back and stood up. As he straightened he had grasped Dia's arm and hauled her up fast which unbalanced her on her feet. She sagged against him for a moment before righting herself and withdrawing from his chest.

She gave him a slight push backwards as she turned to walk away.

John smiled even broader. "You do realize I won, right?"

Dia spun back around and looked at him. "I don't think so; you had to leap out of the way."

"Ah, but I had pinned you."

"But if you had been a Death Eater, I would have already stabbed you with my knife as you fell on me."

"No, I-"

Billy's voice cut in. "I vote that it was a draw. Don't you think so Addy?"

"I think that you two both have a big mess to clean up. And yes. A draw."

"Awww Addy, it was just starting to get good! Why did you have to stop it?" Jazz whined.

Addy took a handful of the popcorn and threw it at Jazz in response.

Dia and John moved to start cleaning up the area with magic. As she turned back up a desk that was on its side John nudged her playfully. She turned to glare at him, but couldn't help but smile. _Leave it to him to know just how to change my mood_...

/

The fire cracked and popped as Jacordia sat on the soft Gryffindor common room couch and pretended to study. But all the notes she was trying to take ended up as strange doodles. Her back was snuggled into the corner where the back of the overstuffed couch curved into the plush arm. Addy sat next to her on the left with her own book for Herbology opened. Billy sat next to her on the far side of the couch. He is book was open, but his eyes were closed, the side of his head resting on his fist as he leaned on the other couch's arm. Harmony sat on the floor cutting up different fabrics, matching them together and showing them to Dia. Each time Dia frowned at the choices and Harmony set about reassembling the swatches. Dia couldn't seem to convince Harmony that the pillow did NOT need frilly junk such as ruffles, tassels and fringe.

Jazz sat close to the fire with his back leaning against the wall next to its hearth. He was playing bongo drums and randomly using his books as makeshift cymbals and other percussion instruments. Every now and then he would stop and wink or make a clicking sound at Harmony wherein she would respond with an appreciative giggle.

John entered the room through the hole in the wall behind the Fat Lady and looked around. Seeing the group, he sauntered over and perched himself on the couch's arm on Dia's side and peered over her shoulder at her work.

"Um, is that a new form of note taking, or have you discovered a new language in Herbology that involved random lines, circles and swirly bits?" John joked.

Dia looked up and over her shoulder at him with a quirky smile. "It's a secret code on how to take over the world using plants."

"I think I saw that movie. Wasn't very good." John quipped. He leaned over a little farther and saw Addy's notes. "And I see that Addy has full drawings on her notes. I'm sure the phoenix rising from a volcanic fire into the heavens has very specific meaning in class too. "

Dia looked over and saw the pictures on Addy's notes. She was always impressed at Addy's amazing ability to draw such beautiful things. The pages were filled with dragons, griffins, stars and landscapes. Not one note about plants was on any of the pages.

John laughed, "I'm often amazed you two get such good grades in class. Your study time rarely involves actual class work."

"I don't see you cracking open the books." Dia reminded him. "If you don't remember to start studying you may just lose your status as Head Boy. Less hot dates, more cold facts."

"I was studying with someone!"

"I don't think you need to study biology anymore. You are a genius at it by now."

"That's what she said." John had a smarmy smile on his face.

Addy rolled her eyes.

Dia sighed, refusing to take the bait. "Well, it is getting rather late. We are the only ones left up." She looked over at Billy.

Jazz noticed Billy was asleep and put down the drums and crawled over to Billy. He took a quill and started to tickle Billy's nose.

"Someone ought to take him to bed." Dia motioned to Addy.

"Why are you looking at me? What are you trying to say?" Addy blurted out defensively.

"I didn't say YOU needed to take him to bed." Dia thumbed in John's direction. "He can take him."

"Sorry, I'd rather take someone else to bed. Someone softer and who smells better preferably." John smirked.

"I don't want to hear who you are taking to bed. Ever." Addy said firmly to John, then reached over and slapped Jazz's hand as he tried to stick the quill up Billy's nose.

"Thinking of beds, is that my pillow all over the floor?"

"Hey," Harmony piped up, "you're not supposed to see it till it's done!"

"Yeah, I'm working really hard on it." Dia smiled. "Now if only my helper would get it figured out and done. Without making it look too girly…"

John pointed to a few pieces of fabric. "Well, if it helps at all, my favorite colors are this one and this one."

Harmony picked up the silken blue and red swatches. "Well, I was actually considering doing blue and white and making it the flag of Scotland to remind your home where you were born."

"It's a pillow, not a political statement Harm." Dia said. "It needs to only be functional."

"It can be both. And with some lace-"

"No lace!" John and Dia stated at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Fine. Then I'll just stick with embroidering the moon and stars on it."

"Harm. You want him to wake up every morning with constellations indented all over his face?" Dia asked rhetorically.

"Oh. I guess you are right. But it still needs to be something special since it is for being Head Boy."

Shouldn't it be maroon and gold for Gryffindor? He is representing our house after all…" Addy put in. She had taken the feather quills from Jazz, and snatched his wand as well when Jazz started to mumble an itching spell on Billy. She whacked Jazz over the head with his own wand when he tried to tie Billy's ankle to the couch's leg with some of Harmony's scraps.

"Hmmm very true. You could do a really nice quilt stitch and with little pieces of fabric make a roaring griffin head on the top." Harmony said thoughtfully.

"Anyone want to place bets on that?" John laughed then recoiled as Dia slapped his arm for the comment.

"Too intricate and it would be obvious that Dia didn't make it." Addy said thoughtfully as she pointed her wand threateningly at Jazz who had an innocent look on his face. Addy turned and looked at Dia when she felt the gaze on the side of her head. "What, it isn't like it is a surprise that you're not very domestic."

"I thought that was not very _domesticated_." This time John jumped off the arm as Dia took a harder swipe at him.

"How about we just stick with a blue satin pillow. On the very bottom you can stitch the words head boy and the year. And that's it." Dia stated.

"Okay. Now let's talk shape." Harmony smiled.

"Shape of what."

"Things to come…what else? The shape of the pillow!" Harmony said.

"Um, rectangle like pillows should be?" Dia replied hesitantly.

"But that is so boring, and you don't like boring. It can be a circle, or a cylinder, a heart or-"

Addy cut in. "Alright. Good grief. Why must this be done by committee? I got it. Just make a nice pillowcase. We can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and buy a pillow to put in it. Problem solved."

"Well that isn't very handmade." Harmony commented.

"It was my vision."

"But it wasn't a real vision. You just faked it."

Addy paused and pointed the wand at John. "You make a comment about faking it and I'll turn you into a rat."

John just smiled in response and sat back down on the arm of the couch.

"So a blue satin pillowcase with the embroidery in red along the opening edge and that is it. Okay?" Addy asked in a firm voice.

"Fine by me." Dia said.

"Well fine. I guess." Harmony said a bit deflated.

John nodded as he smiled in agreement.

The fire sputtered and cracked loudly. Then a voice spoke.

"Do it and you better start sleeping with one eye open Jazz." Billy said with his eyes still closed. Everyone turned and looked as Jazz stopped frozen caught having nicked one of Harm's ink quills and about to write on Billy's face.

"I already do ever since John started attacking us in the middle of the night with pillows stating we needed to stay vigilant." Jazz responded, putting back the quill.

Dia and Addy looked at John quizzically.

"What?" John shrugged. "They both want to be Aurors. Sneak attacks are very likely. Might as well get practice now."

"Good thing you don't try to slip into the girl's dormitory and try that with us. You'd never make it out alive." Dia said.

"Well, I thought about it, but that would look really bad for the head boy to do, and neither one of those two," he thumbed in Billy's and Jazz's direction, "wanted to do it."

"Yeah, we didn't feel like going on any suicide missions for you." Billy said, finally moving and stretching.

"Chickens." John griped.

Jazz sat back on his heels and started crowing like a rooster.

"You are going to wake up the whole house Jazz. Better knock it off before someone comes and plucks you." Addy sighed and started to put away her books.

Dia stared at Addy. Addy blurted out "I said plucked. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah, so yours could float by?" Dia smiled.

"Something like that." Addy grinned as she pushed the last of her books into her bag and stood up.

Dia started gathering her books that were scattered all over. John picked up the Transfiguration book that was on the floor by his feet and handed it to Dia. He met her eyes as she took the book, holding onto the book for a few moments before releasing it to her.

"Try to get some good sleep tonight." He said. "I doubt your good graces with Addy's great aunt will get you though Transfiguration class asleep again without incident."

"The trying part isn't the problem. It is the achieving."

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do to…" John looked over at Harmony who was staring at them. "Something wrong Harm?"

"No, not at all." She said as she smiled a mile wide grin and walked over. She hugged John. "Good night. We will see you in the morning." She pinched her nose and eyes together in another huge smile, then turned to Dia and winked. "I'll see you upstairs. Whenever you get up there."

Dia scowled as she watched Harmony walk off.

"She's just trying to get to you." John said as he looked at Dia. "She's trying to see if you'll admit to anything."

"There would have to be something to admit to in the first place."

John just harrumphed at that and twitched an eyebrow. Dia turned around and saw that Addy and Billy were standing on the other side of the couch closer to the girl's stairwell to the dorms kissing. She pursed her lips together and started in their direction not even pausing as Jazz launched himself in the air at them from the back of the couch screaming "Constant vigilance!" Addy and Billy broke apart just in time for Jazz to do a belly flop onto the floor between them. Jazz reached out to the bottom of the stairs to try to grab Harmony's ankle. She squealed in giggles as she jumped up a few stairs out of his reach.

Billy lightly kicked Jazz in the hip.

"Thank you sir, can I have another!" Jazz grunted.

Dia used the opening to walk between them using Jazz as a rug to wipe her feet on, and then she continued up the stairs.

"Thank you mistress, it has been my pleasure to serve you today!" Jazz squealed as she walked over him.

Addy shrugged, stepped on Jazz also, gave a parting kiss to Billy and followed Dia up the stairs.

Jazz rolled over onto his back. Billy stared down at him, and raised his eyebrows at Jazz.

"I feel so used." Jazz pretended to sob. "So walked on…"

John just shook his head and went to step on Jazz as well. At that moment Jazz grabbed Billy's leg and tried to topple him into John. Billy stumbled and John caught him but Jazz had grabbed his leg too. They went down in a heap, all wrestling to be the top of the dog pile.

On the stairs above, Addy and Dia had paused and looked back down at the noise and activity.

"Men." Addy stated.

"Boys," Dia corrected. They looked at each other, shook their heads and watched the males below laughing and giggling as they wrestled.

"You ever think they will grow up?" Addy asked.

"I hope not." Dia smiled.

Finally they continued their way up to the top most part of the tower where their dorm room awaited.

/

**As they made their way up the stairs, Addy stopped just before the top.**

**"Dia, I need to talk to you."**

**"Addy your hair is flashing pink and black. It must be about Billy, and it must be pretty serious. So when is the big day?"**

**Addy's jaw about hit the floor. "The WHAT?"**

**"Oh I heard you two talking today, do you think I am def?"**

**"Ha, well not anymore! Do you think he proposed to me? Is that what you are saying?"**

**"Well what else could it be? We all know it is going to happen, I am just shocked that Billy figured it out this quickly."**

**"Dia, I know Billy isn't quick, but he isn't dumb either. And FYI he didn't pop the question."**

**"So what is it then? What is so important that you need to talk to me about it?"**

**"He wants to go with us this summer when we go to Australia." **

/

Dia stepped into their mutual dorm room at the top of Gryffindor tower. Harmony was humming to herself as she was putting away all the scraps and sewing items. Dia walked over to her own bed and sat down, taking off her boots. "You do realize that John will be upset. I thought the three of them were all going to go to Auror training together over the summer."

Addy sighed. "Yeah, I know. Of course John is still hoping you and I will still join the boys."

"John can hope all he wants. I'll do as I please."

"You usually do, hon. Anyway, Billy was worried you would refuse to let him go along."

"Oh, like I could stop him if he really wanted to go."

Addy glared at Dia. "Yes, you could and you know it."

Dia sighed. "Fine. Your little Billy goat can go."

Addy continued to glare at Dia.

"Go where?" Harmony jumped in.

"After graduation Dia and I are going to head to Australia for a good look around. Backpacking the Outback."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Can I go?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"It is dirty, we will be sleeping in the wilderness most nights, and all you can take with you is what you can fit into your bag." Dia grunted.

"Well, that isn't a problem. You gave me that fantastic bag last year that fits, well, about anything in it!"

"Damn, I knew that was going to come back around and bite me in the ass." Dia whined.

"Uh, Dia, if she goes and Billy goes, Jazz will want to go too." Addy put in.

Dia slapped the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Oh, great. John's going to kill me. We may have to cancel."

"But this is something we've been planning for so long now! You have your heart set of it. I just think you should tell John that there will be a slight deviation to his plan. They can still start in the fall just the same. And a vacation for everyone will be a good thing after the years we've had here."

"Me? Why do I have to tell John? I think Billy should have to. He's the one who wants to come along. Or Harm. Yeah, she can do it. She's his sister. Well cousin, but might as well be his sister…"

Harmony laughed. "I don't think so. All he will do is stomp right over to you anyway Dia. So you might as well do it."

"What do I get out of this?"

"Your way as usual." Addy smiled.

"My way was just you and me and maybe some hot Australian guys along the way…"

"Dia!" Harmony giggled.

"What? Why can't I taste the local cuisine?"

"You are so bad!" Harmony laughed.

"Better to be bad and having fun than good and boring any day."

"What if John wants to go?" Addy inquired.

"Well, he can have hot Australian guys too if he wants."

"DIA!" Harmony exclaimed again.

"You do realize I know my own name, you don't have to keep telling me it. And Addy, I doubt he will want to go. I'm sure he will spend the summer off gallivanting around chasing skirts."

"Somehow I doubt that." Addy chimed in.

"Why? He does it here enough..."

"He hasn't in a long time now. He just likes to annoy you, that's all. But if you haven't noticed, he hasn't had a real girlfriend in a long time. Not at all this year and there are plenty in this school who would love to fill the bill."

"I could care less what he does and who with." Dia threw her pajamas onto the mattress and started undressing in a huff.

"You just keep telling yourself that, and maybe, just maybe, someday you'll believe it." Addy sighed and finished getting ready for bed.

The sounds of the girls shuffling around the room filled the void. Of the usual complement of students, the three of them were the only 7th year girls to return. The others were either dead or never returned after the battle of Hogwarts. It was times like this that Dia was secretly glad they had the room to themselves. Especially since she was feeling very off this particular night.

After several minutes, Dia could hear Harmony ask rhetorically to no one in particular, "I wonder if I have to buy a special hairdryer for the Outback. Do they have different current of magic there like muggles do electricity?"

Dia groaned and pulled the curtain back on her bed.

"Yes Harm. They have different magic there. We will have to bring an electric current bush with us." Addy answered.

"Really?"

Dia covered her head with a pillow. It would be a long trip. Very long.

/

Blood and carnage was strewn all over the stairs that Dia tried to run up without stepping on any corpses or dismembered body parts. She knew she had to find him before it was too late. She had seen him battling the Death Eater from the floor below but she had lost track of him and now she had no idea where he had gone. Dia tried not to look at the dead eyes staring off into the void of death, but it was hard not to. Too often they were familiar faces of her friends or acquaintances. People she had only talked to yesterday lay broken all around her, their voices whispering into her head for vengeance. None of them were the faces she feared to see lifeless the most. Her heart beat faster as she made it to the top of the steps. She had to find him.

The battle had been a fierce and costly one for both sides. Dia limped a little still but ignored the dead feeling in her side where she had been hit with a spell. More voices spoke to her, calling her name, but none of them were his. A funny feeling entered her body. She looked down to step over the remains of yet another classmate but almost fell when the decapitated head rolled a few inches and looked directly at her. It blinked and its mouth formed words that she didn't hear with her ears, but in her head. "The heart must be found or else all their souls are lost." Dia recoiled away from it and turned. Then she saw him.

Richard's body was riddled with huge holes and the deep dark life blood had pooled in many directions. She ran to him wanting to scream but being unable to. She reached for him but as she did his arm snatched hers and held it in a powerful grip.

"You failed me. You let me die." Richard said as his lifeless eyes moved and stared through her. His usually soft brown eyes had become almost black.

"I tried to find you, we got separated. I-" Dia stammered.

"You let me die. Your love killed me. I died for you and so will everyone else you love. You will be alone, forever for what you've done." Richard gasped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dia cried. She felt someone behind her and she turned at a hand grabbed her shoulder.

John's grip didn't let up as she looked up at him and she rose from the ground next to Richard. She could tell instantly that he was dead as well. Blood poured from his body, flowing dark rivulets down his ripped robes. "See what you've done to me as well. You are poison. Anyone who is loved by you ends their lives in violent death." He shoved her against the wall. "You are the angel of death. I'm dead because I loved you."

"John, I'm sorry, I tried to keep you away. I'm so sorry; please understand I didn't ever mean to hurt you."

"You've always wanted to kiss me, now is your chance." He pressed her hard against the wall. "I'll give you a kiss now, one that will take you to your grave." His body pinned her to the wall as his pale and blotchy face swam closer to hers.

Panic rose into her throat as she screamed and tried to push him away.

"You know you want to kiss me. It's your time now." John growled.

Dia put her hand on his cold and clammy face trying to keep it from hers.

"What's the matter, Dia? I thought you loved me? Don't you want us to be together forever?"

Dia gasped for air as she screamed for him to leave her alone. As John shifted his weight to lean in to kiss her, she was able to slip down and away from his grasp. She stumbled over Richard's dead body and fell on top of him, her face inches away from his.

Richard's nearest hand grasped her hair and held her close to him. "You have already forgotten me? I've been dead only moments and you've replaced me. I want you here with me forever. You'll never leave Hogwarts alive. Not with your heart beating."

The dismembered head rolled close to her again, the mouth working again as it stared at her. Again the words came into her head. "Hear me. You must find it. I won't let you go till you find it and release us. Release me."

Dia pried Richard's hands out of her hair and kicked her feet, pushing her away from Richard and John. She screamed for them to stay away from her as John stepped over Richard's body towards her and Richard started to rise from the ground. Dia rolled over and scrambled to her feet and ran back down the hallway from where she came. She ran blindly in terror as she traveled hallway to hallway. Up ahead a red light poured out of a room. As she approached the door she peered in and saw Addy standing over a table, her back to the door. Dia realized Billy's body lay on it. Addy had her hand inside his chest, the entrails fell out and down onto the table and the floor. The red light emanated out of his chest cavity and as Addy raised her hand, she looked over her shoulder at Dia.

"Dia, I found it. I found the wizard's heart. We can get back everyone's souls now." Addy lifted an object out of Billy's chest. It was a large almost fist sized ruby heart that shown with such brightness that Dia had to shield her eyes.

"Harmony and Jazz are in here too. We can get them back now." Addy's gaze shifted back to the bright ruby in her hand. "It's not too late."

Dia stepped forward but rough hands turned her around again and she stared into John's eyes. He was trying to say something to her, shaking her with emphasis. His face had a little more color in it this time, his eyes more intense and deadly.

She screamed and fought for him to let her go, trying to twist out of his grip. He continued to yell at her with no sound.

Over his shoulder she saw a silvery smoky form float up, resolving into the severed head again. "I know you can hear me, find my heart." The words in her head were more painful this time. She screamed for the voice to get out of her head.

There was a flash of light that struck her out of nowhere. She tried to twist around to see where it came from but John forced her to look at him again, still shaking her, his mouth forming words she thought she could hear faintly, but she wasn't sure.

Other voices filled her mind. She thought she heard Addy calling out her name. She tried to drop down and away from John, twisting and looking at Addy again. She had turned; the ruby heart was now beating and pulsating with light in her right hand. In her left, she dropped one of Billy's organs on the floor. She started towards Dia, staring at her, extending the heart out for her.

John's grip strengthened on her as he tried to pin her to the door frame. "Come back to me, Dia, come back."

"No, you are dead. I have to get out of here. Leave me alone. You are dead!" Dia screamed and thrashed.

"I'm not dead. I'm here. Come back to me." Dia realized his words matched his lips once again. His face was not pale and the holes in his body were gone. He was wearing a night robe.

She heard Addy's voice again. "Dia, wake up. You are having a nightmare. Wake up!"

Dia realized she could hear Harmony sobbing. She didn't know where it was coming from and tried to look for it. John forced her to look at him again, this time his eyes didn't look deadly, just intense with concern and what looked like the edge of fear.

"Dia, can you hear me? Dia? Wake up. Come back to me. Back to us." John's voice was softer this time. The room had become fuzzy, and slowly resolved itself into the dorm room where she slept. She realized she was pinned to the bed by John, off to his side stood Addy staring intently down at her with her wand out, pointing at her. Farther back Harmony was in Jazz's arms, crying.

"John?" Dia whispered weakly. He pulled her up to a sitting position, but still held her wrists firmly in his hands.

He stared deep into her eyes. Suddenly she was struck by just how dark green they were. Her own eyes were a much brighter green. She had no idea why this popped into her head, but it pushed out the image of the dead John's eyes that had been almost black as well. This John was alive. Dia let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Dia?" He shook her a little, searching her eyes and face. "Dia? Are you awake? Are you with us?"

She nodded weakly. "I think so. But you are hurting me John."

He released his grip around her writs that had become very painful and pulled her into his chest, his strong arms encircling her body. She shook with relief.

The door flew open and in swept Headmistress McGonagall followed by Billy. There were onlookers starting to gather outside. Billy closed the door and went to stand next to Addy with his arm around her waist.

"What has happened?" She said in an even, controlled voice.

"Dia was having one of her usual nightmares again." Addy spoke. "But then she really became agitated and was thrashing around and woke us up, so I decided to try to wake her so we could all get back to sleep but I couldn't. She wouldn't wake up. And then a strange voice came from her mouth, saying something like 'it must be found or everyone will be lost' or something close to that, but it wasn't her voice. That's when I knew something was wrong and sent Harm to get John as he was the closest person I could think of."

"After hearing what was going on, I sent Billy to get you professor and I came immediately. When I got here," John looked at the professor, "she was screaming about people being dead. And I heard the voice too. It didn't sound like Dia at all. I tried a few spells to wake her up but it didn't work and she became so agitated I was afraid she was going to hurt herself or someone else. I guessed someone may have put a dream spell on her and had a hold of her which is pretty dark magic. I had Addy hit her with the counter spell; she woke up not long after that."

The professor looked at all of them in turn appraisingly. Finally she spoke. "Good work all of you. You did the right thing. It does sound like the dream spell. I'm impressed you knew the counter off the top of your heads. I can see why you all are our top students. We will want to look into this further in the morning, but for now, I would suggest you take Miss O'Shields to the infirmary and have her looked over." After a pause, she added "any idea what it was the voice wanted?"

"Something about a heart." Harmony croaked, her voice getting stronger with each word. "At one point she said to 'find my heart' and 'I won't let you go till you find it and release us, release me' or something very close."

McGonagall said nothing for a few moments. "I would suggest you all go to the infirmary and get looked over to make sure none of the rest of you have been 'caught' by this voice." She looked at Dia directly. "I'm sure you don't want to talk about the vision now, but I need to ask, what did you see?"

Dia closed her eyes. "I was at the battle again. Same dream I have every night. But the fighting had stopped and I was looking for Richard again," her breath caught in her throat. John hugged her tighter till she started speaking again. "But this time as I searched I felt something funny, and then a severed head started talking to me. About a heart or something. I did find Richard, and John, both dead but more like zombies. They had grabbed me but I got away. I ran until I came to a room where Addy was."

Billy's arm held tighter around Addy's waist.

Dia continued, "And she was standing bathed in the red light of a red ruby that she had taken out of Billy's open chest."

Addy gripped Billy's arm.

"She said 'I found it. I found the wizard's heart. We can get their souls back. Jazz and Harmony's. And then the voice spoke again but it hurt my head so much I'm not sure what it was saying anymore. John had grabbed me again but he had no voice. And then a light hit me and I started to hear him, Addy and Harmony. Then I was here again, in this room."

After Dia had stopped, Addy said, "I'm not sure if it matters, but in Divination today for a moment I saw a red ruby heart in the crystal ball. Maybe that is where the vision came from. Or was about."

Several moments of silence hung in the air, heavy and dark.

"Well, I think you all better get moving. Madam Pomfrey will want to check you both out. As well as your Dark Arts professor. Mr. Whitehorse and Miss McPherson, will you see to getting those two teachers for me and then report to the infirmary?"

Both Jazz and Harmony nodded.

"Good. I need to check a few things in my office, and then I will be by to check on you all." And with that the headmistress moved out of the room, shooing away the busybodies that were on the other side of the door and was gone.

John stood up, and picked up Dia in his arms and followed her out. Jazz took Harmony and put her arms through his and led her after the professor.

Billy took a moment and softly touched Addy's face, but she shook her head slightly and said, "not now." Then they, too, followed the others out and down the steps.

/

**The six students made their way to the infirmary. John was walking quickly as if flames were licking at his heals. The others had to jog just to keep up. Madam Pomfrey was waiting at the door.**

**"Set her over here Mr. McPherson. I have a bed ready for her."**

**"Yes Madam Pomfrey."**

**John sat Dia on the bed, helped her get comfortable, and then took her hand.**

**"You do know I could have walked here myself." Dia tried to sound agitated, but the cracking in her voice said otherwise.**

**"I am sure you could have, but I wanted to make sure you made it here without getting side tracked. And besides, it is my job as head boy to see to your well being."**

**"Oh, so you were just doing your job then." Dia's agitation sounding a bit more believable this time.**

**John squeezed her hand, "You know that isn't it at all. You need to rest now."**

**Madam Pomfrey closed the privacy screen around the bed.**

**"I know that I won't be able to make him leave but the rest of you can wait over there. I have set out some pumpkin juice and chocolate for you."**

**Jazz and Harmony made their way over to the table. Addy and Billy followed, but Billy stopped Addy half way.**

**"Addy, are you ok; you are white as a ghost."**

**"I am always pale. You know that and besides I am worried about Dia."**

**"No Addy, your hair, it is white again." Billy said in a hushed voice. "Dia is fine, she is right over there with John. She isn't dead Addy."**

**The tears that had welled up in Addy's eyes started to stream down her face.**

**From behind the curtain Dia's voice sounded. "Nor am I def!"**

**"Damn it Dia, mind you own business for once!" Billy's voice was firm, but you could still hear his concern in it. **

**"Well I figure since it was my name I heard, it is my business. Besides, what is Little Willy gonna do about it anyway." **

**"Enough Dia, Can't you just for once shut the hell up!" **

**"Ohhhh has our Little Willy finally grown a pair?" Dia quipped.**

**"That is IT!" Addy said firmly as she stamped her foot. "I am so feckin' tired of this. You two don't get it do you? I am tired of it. Why do you always do this? The two people I care for most in this world can't even get along for twenty minutes." Her hair now red as a hot poker. "I can't take it anymore!" She turned and stormed out of the door. **

**Jazz and Harmony were looking at Billy, a shocked look on their faces. Bill slowly turned and started to go after Addy. Jazz was at his side in a flash.**

**"Billy, let me. You go sit with Harm and cool off. I will talk to Addy. Dia you leave Billy alone or so help me you will be pulling spiders out of your boots for months!" **

**Jazz walked into the hall where he found Addy sitting against the wall, arms around her legs, face buried in her knees. Her hair now back to its "normal" violet color. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Jazz sat down next to her and put his arm around her and let her cry. **

**"I'm here when you are ready to talk" he whispered.**

**"Why do they do this Jazz?" Addy asked between sobs. "Why can't the two people I love most is this feckin' world just get along for five minutes?"**

**"What fun would that be?" Jazz asked sarcastically "I get some of my best comebacks from their little spats. Besides Addy, you know that if Dia really didn't like Billy, she wouldn't say a word to him. I am not quite sure how we could tell if Billy didn't like her though."**

**Addy smirked "Oh we would know, remember first year, when that Ravenclaw boy had a crush on me? I think he still walks a little funny."**

**"Well if you had three extra toes, you would walk funny too." Jazz laughed.**

**Addy smiled. "Jazz, will we ever have a normal year here?"**

**"What fun would that be? I mean really. And besides with a motley crew like ours, nothing could ever be normal."**

**"Orphans and outcasts. Discordia's Children." Addy added, her tone rather flat. "You know Dia is the only real family I have left Jazz."**

**"Well what are the rest of us? Chop Suey? Especially Billy? We all know that you two are gonna get hitched, well maybe all of us except Billy."**

**"Jazz, you know what I mean. Dia has been with me since before I can remember and I remember a lot. If I lose her, I will really be an orphan. This really scares me Jazz."**

**"Don't go counting your chickens before they are hatched Addy. We don't know what is going on yet, and I am sure it isn't as bad as everyone thinks."**

**Just then Professor McGonagall chimed in "I am afraid you might be wrong Mr. Whitehorse."**

"What do you mean professor?" Addy asked.

"It is something that the other professors and I will take care of. Suffice it to say that it can be a very dangerous problem and you all need to stay away from it. And keep an eye on each other." With that she took off and talked to a few other professors that had gathered.

"We had better get back." Jazz looked at Addy. She nodded in agreement.

They walked back into the infirmary and immediately Addy could hear John's voice. It wasn't pleasant.

"I told you two to knock it the hell off!"

"She started it!" Billy's voice yelled.

"Oh. My. God. You so didn't just say that. What are you, five?" Dia's voice countered.

"Dia!" John's voice cut in, "You are supposed to be resting. Sleeping even. Not poking a stick at Billy."

"He's the one rattling my cage."

"Am not!"

John's voice cut in again. "Billy, seriously. Shut up already. You are not helping."

Addy and Jazz walked over and drew back the curtain. Dia was sitting up and getting ready to yell back. John cut her off. "Dia, what don't you understand about the word 'rest.' You need to get some sleep, we all do."

"The last thing I need is sleep. That's what got us here. Billy, you checked out fine, you are dismissed. Go crawl back to your nice, warm, safe bed." Dia sneered.

"Dia!" Harmony yelled.

"I KNOW MY OWN NAME! EVERYBODY STOP CALLING IT!" Dia screamed at the top of her voice. "Now everyone just leave me alone! I'm sorry I got you all out of bed. I'm sorry you are all upset. But I'm fine and you don't have to sit around here waiting for me to explode. I can take care of myself."

John blew out his breath forcefully, and took a deep even breath back in. "You were taken over by a strange voice. It was very dark magic. I don't think you should be alone when you sleep."

"I don't plan on sleeping the rest of the night. But thanks for playing." Dia snipped.

"So your plan is to never sleep again?" Billy blurted out. "That's a stupid plan."

"You've got a better one? Then put words to it. Otherwise just get away from me. I'm tired of watching you glare at me."

"I'm not glaring at you." Billy said defensively. "I was just sitting here thinking that, well, I was just frustrated."

"I could care less about your sexual frustrations Billy."

"Now that is hitting below the belt." John cut them off again. "But Dia is right about one thing. There is no reason for everyone to be here. Pomfrey already checked over you and Harm, so there is no reason you two can't go back up and sleep." John noticed Jazz and Addy coming over to the bed. "Jazz, you are next, then Addy. We should all try to get some sleep. Something tells me it will be a long day tomorrow."

Pomfrey motioned for Jazz to step over to her. He looked hesitant but complied with a brief look at Addy.

"I doubt very much that Madame Pomfrey will allow you not to sleep all night. I'm sure there is going to be a potion that will give you dreamless sleep." Addy sighed and sat down on the other side of Dia's bed, opposite of John.

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to take anything that will make me dead to the world, or worse, a zombie." Dia cringed visibly. John squeezed her hand.

"You have nothing to worry about." John said comfortingly. "I'm staying here tonight with you so you won't be alone. Nothing will happen. You will be fine. And if it works, then you will be able to take it for the next while until things are figured out. I'm sure getting a good night's sleep is something that will do you a ton of good."

"Yeah, and McGonagall said the professors were looking into it. I'm sure they will have the counter very soon. But until then, we all just have to be, well..." she searched for the words but they seemed to fail her as she swallowed her fears.

"Constantly vigilant?" Billy added helpfully.

Dia looked at Billy, and then finally erupted in laughter. John smiled and Harmony giggled. Addy gave Billy a huge smile.

"Hey, does this mean I get to hit John with a pillow now?" Billy added with a smile.

John turned to respond. "I don't-"

WHACK! The pillow Dia swung hit John upside his head.

"Hey now! I had my back turned!" John exclaimed as he turned and grinned at Dia. She sat there clutching her pillow with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

John shook a finger at her. But before he could say anything else Jazz came flying over the nearest bed screaming "Pillow fight!" He whopped Billy on the back of the head.

Billy grabbed the pillow off the bed next to Dia's and swung to hit Jazz back but the arc caught the back of John's head. He grabbed the pillow from Dia and jumped up and hit back, but Billy ducked and it landed on Jazz. The three jumped over the different beds in the room as they chased each other around the room. Harmony sat and giggled at their antics.

Addy looked back at Dia who smiled and drew her eyes away from the boys. Dia grinned at Addy and said, "I think it is your turn, and you better go quick before they accidentally hit Madame Pomfrey."

"It is good to see you smile again Dia." Addy gave Dia a quick hug and got up to go over to Madame Pomfrey to make sure there were no spells placed on her.

Afterwards Madame Pomfrey brought over a goblet of steaming liquid and told Dia to drink it, setting it by her bedside and she shooed the rest of them away and back into the hallway. Addy paused by the door and smiled. She could hear Dia arguing with John over drinking it. She knew Dia would have to give in, but she would never make it easy. It just wasn't her way.

Jazz came over and put his arm around Addy's shoulders and walked with her away from the door. "Better him for the task than us, right Addy?" Jazz laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad that he is staying with her in the bed next to her tonight. But I wonder who it makes feel better, Dia or me?" Addy sighed.

"You," Billy joked. "Him watching over her while she sleeps is just going to annoy the crap out of Dia."

"Too true. Can't wait to see how he is in the morning..." Jazz laughed.

/

Chapter 2

A Very Long Day

Charms class was starting and Addy was getting worried. John and Dia hadn't shown up for breakfast, but when she had gone looking for them in the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey was immediately in a huff. Something about disturbing everyone's rest by their arguing. Addy didn't think Pomfrey had gotten much sleep herself. And Addy's Great Aunt looked much worse for the wear as well. Addy was sure that there were going to be several restless nights until they figured out the mystery. But all she cared for at the moment was where her missing friends were.

"All I'm saying is that you could have just taken the potion and we both would be better rested."

"Well you could have just gone to sleep, you didn't have to stay up and argue with me. There was a perfectly good bed right there and you could have been asleep within minutes. So don't blame me for your cranky as mood this morning."

Addy sighed with relief upon hearing the two argue clear down the hallway from the class.

"And I missed breakfast because of you. So quit your bitchin." Dia snarled as they entered the room. "Honestly, how do you get anywhere with that mob of girls clutching at your robes."

"Those girls had legitimate questions I had to answer. You could have walked away and gotten something to eat."

"Well if someone had woke me up when he was supposed to we would have gotten to the tower before your harem could have found you! Then I would have been able to go to breakfast with someone who wanted my company, not just another girl to hang on his every word."

"Good morning you two!" Jazz hugged Dia and then slapped John on the back. "Sleep well?"

John looked up at the ceiling and just grunted, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's such a beautiful morning isn't it!" Jazz said really loud with extra emphasis on cheeriness.

Addy had to look down and bite her lip to keep from openly smiling and laughing.

Jazz inhaled deeply and beat his chest. "Don't you just love the fresh air and the bright morning sunlight! Puts a spring in your step and a song in your heart."

"Oh god he's going to sing." Billy whispered under his breath as he sat next to Addy on her left. He was also barely containing a grin. Harmony sat down on her right. Jazz leapt onto the chair next to Harmony and started belting out the tune "Walking on Sunshine" to Dia's and John's dismay. John got to the opposite end of the counter before Dia, but stopped and bowed; sweeping an arm indicating Dia was to go first. It would have been a grand gesture if it wasn't for the smarmy smirk on his face. Dia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and passed him to sit next to Jazz who was now up on the counter and had added fancy footwork to the song. John sat next to her as Professor Flitwick brought the class to order.

"Good morning class! And a big thank you to Mr. Whitehorse for his wonderful rousing tune to start off the class with high energy! We are going to need it today as the charm we will be working on needs lots of liveliness."

"Oh, great." John groaned to himself. "This is going to be a long day."

/

Dia wondered why she kept being paired up with John when they did practical demonstrations in classes lately. Usually Addy was her partner, but more and more it had become John. She hadn't decided if it was by accident, or some design. If someone was doing it on purpose, she was going to have words. Most of them four letter ones.

They were practicing a very complex charm that needed both partners to work parts of it at the same time to create the whole charm. Flitwick had hinted that it would be on the N.E.W.T tests, but Dia was doubtful since it would rely on two people to do. They were trying to charm a speaker to play songs that changed with the owner's mood. John and Dia had gotten the speaker to play muffled music, but the volume kept readjusting itself and liked to suddenly reverse and play the songs backwards. Dia had used some transfiguration on the speaker and got it to look like a small dog that followed them around to play for them. When it was nearer John, it played slower songs that made you want to go to sleep. When it zeroed in on Dia it shouted and barked along with angry female songs, sometimes getting punctuated by howls. It really irritated John but Dia acted like she didn't notice at all.

"At least it isn't growling like my stomach is." Dia whined. "I'm so hungry I don't think I'm going to make it to lunch."

"Oh, please. I didn't eat anything either and you don't see me whining like a girl." John replied.

"Well for your information, I am a girl."

"Could have fooled me last night. You acted more like a badger."

"Anyone could fool you. All they would need is a pretty pair of legs and you'd fall for anything."

The dog speaker started playing ZZ Top's rendition of Legs.

"Well at least I'm not afraid to go after something that interests me instead of being afraid."

John called the dog over to him and worked on the sound charm some more. The dog started singing "Solitary Man" by Johnny Cash. He frowned a bit.

"Thinking of things we want, Billy and Harm are going with Addy and I to Australia this summer. I'm guessing Jazz will want to go along too. So if you want them to go with you to start Auror training, you'll have to wait till fall. But on the bright side, it will give you lots of time to chase some tail."

John stopped messing with the speaker dog and looked at Dia. "I wondered what Billy was hiding. That boy couldn't keep a secret hidden if it was spelled to the inside of his pants pocket."

"Maybe he was just too afraid of telling you and letting you down."

"Or maybe he was waiting for your permission. I know you've been planning this trip with Addy for a while now. And suddenly everyone's going with you? Addy asked if he could go and it opened the flood door, didn't it? So much for your carefree trip to the Outback. Looks like you get to take the kiddies with you."

"What, you aren't mad? Aren't disappointed that the boys are deserting you? That you'll be alone this summer for the first time since... good grief. When was the last time we all didn't spend the summer together?" Dia had to stop and think.

"Hey, cute doggy!" Harm had come over and squatted down to pet the pooch. "Jazz, come here and see what they made! It's sooooo sweet. What a goooooood doggy!"

John looked at Dia. "You are going to have so much fun on the road in Australia." He smirked.

Dia rolled her eyes.

The dog had started to play "Who Let The Dogs Out." Jazz came over and petted it too, then grabbed a quill that sat on the counter and transfigured it into a bone which he threw for the dog. The pup scrambled to chase the bone.

"You two make such interesting things together." Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah, you go together like peanut butter and jelly." Addy snickered as she came over to see what the others were looking at.

"Bread and butter." Billy who was right behind her chimed in.

"Steak and eggs." Jazz added.

"Bagels and cream cheese." Harmony put in.

"Enough already. I'm starving as it is thanks to certain people who aren't worth mentioning." Dia shouted. Everyone was snickering and taking turns throwing the bone for the dog. As each person reached to take the bone from the dog, the music changed.

Harmony piped up. "You do make neat things though." Dia raised an eyebrow at her as she went to hop up on the counter next to where John was now leaning, watching the dog. "I wonder what your kids will look like."

Dia missed the counter and fell into John's lap. She immediately jumped back out and glared furiously at Harmony.

"What?" Harmony looked innocently at Dia and took another turn at throwing the bone. The dog started playing "Bad to the Bone."

Dia glared at the others who shuffled around and wouldn't look at her.

"So, didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Addy changed the subject quickly.

"Well I didn't get my usual wake up call." Dia sneered.

"What, I can't be there to drag your lazy ass out of bed every morning, now can I?" Addy countered.

"Someone is going to have to on your trip to Australia." John said innocently, looking at everyone in the eyes. "What, you were all too afraid to tell me yourself? You had to get the wicked witch of the west to break it to me?"

Dia kicked John in the ankle. He glared back at her.

"You know what?" Dia glared at John. "Maybe they all want to be with me because I'm more fun. I'm going to go off and have a great time. Enjoy life before we are all snuffed out of existence."

"Oh, yeah. I can tell you are such a happy person. I'm sure everyone will be glad to be reminded of how we are all going to die along the entire trip." John realized too late what he had said. He stood up on his chair and took a step in Dia's direction. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did." Dia cut him off.

At that moment several Slytherin boys walked over and kicked the dog, causing the speaker to warp. The dog yelped and the tune changed to sing backwards again.

"Hey, knock that off you jerks!" Harmony snapped at them.

"Well what have we here. If it isn't Harm and Discordia, and with them as usual are their servant boys, the Three Musketeers. Awwww, look at how sad they are. I bet they are still all crying over the fourth Musketeer who died. Too bad." The boys laughed.

John took a giant step over to put himself between the boys and Harmony. "Why don't you boys go mind your own business before someone has to do something about it. And by the way, ten points from Slytherin for destroying another's class project." John was barely blinking he was staring so furiously at them. "Don't forget that as Head Boy I can do that."

"Ohhhh the Head Little Boy can take points away from us. Ohhhh we are soooo scared. Look how he has to protect his harem of five girls from us real men."

Another one of the boys spoke up. "Did you hear his favorite pet woke up the whole Gryffindor house because of bad dreams? How utterly pathetic." The boys all started laughing.

"You both now have detention with me at lunch. We will see how funny it is to write lines instead of eating." John growled.

"You can't do that." One of them sneered at John.

"Actually," a voice cut in, "he does have the right. And if he didn't, I would have given you the detention."

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there with her arms crossed. The boys immediately broke off and wandered quickly over to get their books as the class had just signaled its end.

"Miss O'Shields. May I talk to you in private for a moment?" the Professor asked kindly to Dia.

Dia nodded back and followed McGonagall a short distance away. When they had moved off, the Professor asked how she was doing.

"I'm fine, just tired and hungry. We didn't get a chance at breakfast because we slept a bit late and didn't want to be late for class." Dia said.

"I can understand that. Well I do feel for Mr. McPherson. He will miss lunch now as well. I think I'll ask one of the house elves to bring something around for you both in Transfiguration to tide you over."

"Thanks. Any news on the heart?"

"Don't worry about that dear. We are looking into it. You just keep awake in your classes today. And fine job with the speaker. I see that your partner has fixed it again. You two really do make a good team."

Dia bit her lip to keep from saying anything as the professor nodded and walked back through the class.

To the others she reminded them not to be late for their classes as she walked out.

"No news on the Wizard's Heart. I don't think they are going to tell us if they did find anything out though." Dia told the others.

"I think we should go to the library and look up this Wizard's Heart and find out what we are dealing with.

"Harm, maybe we had better just leave it alone. I'm sure they will take care of it." Addy countered.

"I don't know. I just think we should be more informed." Harmony added.

"I think we'd better move our butts if we don't want to be late for our next class." John said. "Let's just drop the whole thing for now. It's over. Dia has a potion for tonight so she won't dream. Let's just make it through this week. Then next week we can start making plans for the expanded trip to Australia."

Dia looked stunned. "Our trip?"

"You don't think you can leave me behind now do you?" John asked her. He turned around and called for Spot. The little dog came running over and walked next to John playing "Vacation" from the Go Go's.

"I'm never getting rid of all of you guys, am I?" Dia asked into the air as she picked up her book bag. It was a bit heavier and she struggled a bit with it. John stopped and took it from her and resumed walking.

"Nope. We are all in it together." He said without looking at her as they all walked out of the room.

"Yeah. We are like different pieces of fruit that are stuck in Jell-O." Jazz piped in.

"Oh, like a Denver breakfast." Harmony added.

"You people do realize I'm going to get you for this, right?" Dia sighed. "You know, like a deer on the Highway..."

/

**Transfigurations went off without a hitch, well except for that fact that Dia's snack consisted of Celery and Carrot sticks. Which were not to her liking at all. So much so that she transfigured her bag into a rabbit and let it eat them. As Dia, John, Addy and Harmony walked on to their next class Dia's stomach complained most of the way. She wished she had eaten them herself.**

**Hagrid stood at the front of the class room surrounded by over two dozen little pink fuzz balls, with huge eyes. **

**"G'morning class. I am so happy you have all made it. Today the magical creature you will be working with is the Muggawug. These little fellows are still somewhat of a mystery us. I want each of ya to take one and observe their behavior. Any new information could be helpful."**

**Harmony stood up and asked "What do we know about them Professor?"**

**"Well we do know that they change color, something that will be evident once you pick them up. We believe that they do so to match the mood of whoever is holding them. Another interestin' thing we found, they have a strict diet of dryer lint. Other than that we just really don't know. So please come get one, and well watch 'em. Oh and don't forget to take some dryer lint with you, they may be hungry."**

**Once everyone was seated and had their Muggawug, Hagrid spoke once more. "At this time, just talk amongst yourselves, but please make sure to keep an eye on the little buggers."**

**"Am I the only one who thinks it is odd that Flitwick and Hagrid's classes both have to deal with 'mood' today?" John asked.**

**"Oh they were ginning and nodding all through breakfast this morning, they must have planned it." Addy said as she held the little fuzz ball in her palm. It was a dull shade of gray.**

**"Well, I noticed that they were the only two who seemed to be in good spirits this morning. These little things may have come in handy there. Professor McGonagall seemed really distracted. I am thinking that this heart thing, whatever it is really has her worried." Harmony said absently. Dia and John looked at each other.**

**John whispered, "Yeah she does that once in a while. Just when you think she has tuned out the world around her, she pops up with something like this. It still amazes me, and I live with her."**

**"Um Dia isn't the only one who isn't def" Harmony twilled. Her ball of fluff bright yellow showing her curiosity. "So really, what do you think about the whole thing? Should we be worried? Should we investigate? Just what should we do?"**

**"NOTHING." Addy said in a low, flat but firm voice.**

**"Nothing?" John and Harmony said in unison.**

**"Yes! Nothing!" Addy snapped.**

**"How can you say that?" Dia asked in a hurt voice. "Don't you even care or want to know what is going on? I mean I am your best friend, or do you not give a shit now, since you have your little Billy Boy." Her Muggawug was deep blue.**

**"You are not my best friend, Jacordia Aurora O'Shields. You never have been. If you don't know that by now, something is really wrong. There are no words that could ever describe what you are or how important you are to me." Addy's hair started to slowly flash, just like the muppet wanna-be on her shoulder. "It is for that reason we are going to do nothing!"**

**"But Addy, we need to know what is going on, if we are going to fix it." John cut in, the Muggawug in his lap bright purple.**

**"Jonathan Joseph McPherson! You really do think you are the only one who can fix things don't you? I would hate to be the first to inform you, but if I must, I must. There are many professors here at Hogwarts, whose training and skill are much better than yours. I trust that they are looking into it and have matters under control. If you go sticking that pointy nose of yours into this, you are just going to cause more trouble for us." Addy's hair was flashing like a strobe light. The Muggawug was keeping perfect time. "Can't you for once just let someone else handle it? Please. This year has been so nice so far. Nice and normal." **

**"Addy I think that you are over reacting." Harmony added timidly.**

**"Over reacting? Are you kidding me? Oh I forgot Harm you were not here to see the carnage, our classmate's lifeless bodies littering these beautiful grounds. I can't even walk through these halls without seeing Richard's lifeless body in every place that should hold good memories. I wish I could live in your ignorant bliss!" The fuzz ball on Addy's shoulder, who had been taking her mood swings in stride, started to show signs of distress. It's already huge eyes got bigger and it began to quiver. **

**"Enough Addison!" John jumped in. "It isn't her fault."**

**Addy's hair was flashing so violently, it was a wonder that everyone else was not staring. The Muggawug was now out of sink and looking quite distressed. Addy was seething with emotion. Just as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at John, the little ball of fluff burst with a loud pop, and covered the four students with colorful streamers and confetti.**

**"Wonderful discovery Addison! The head Mistress should be proud to know you are following in her footsteps so well. Top marks for you and five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid shouted.**

**Addy stood in shock while the other three students rolled on the ground with laughter. Dia stuffed her Muggawug into her bag, along with some of the dryer lint.**

**"You saving that for a snack Dia?" John asked trying to catch his breath.**

**"With the way her stomach has been rumbling, I would ask which one!" Harmony roared.**

**Addy had snapped out of her shock, and giggled. "You better put John and Harm's in there too, if that is the case. One definitely won't be enough!" **

**Dia smiled at Addy. It was good to see her laugh. "Well I was thinking that the dryer lint looked kind of tasty. Good thing lunch is next."**

**John and Harmony dropped their Muggawug's into Dia's bag, while Addy tried to pull the streamers and confetti out of her hair. It was hopeless. **

**John took his leave to go take care of the lunch detention he had set earlier that day. Harmony followed John without a word. Addy turned just in time to see Billy walking toward them and stepped away to meet him. **

**"Dia, I want to talk to Billy for a minute. We will be there in a minute. Will you be okay?"**

**"What, am I a first year or something? I will be fine. I will see you there."**

**"Sure she will, and I will be here to make sure." Jazz piped from behind Addy. Jazz walked by Addy, and pushed Dia on toward the great hall. "Oh and Addy, you should really see to those rats in your hair, looks like they are having one kick ass party."**

**Bill turned and looked at Addy. "Yeah what is going on with that? You guys have a party and not invite me?" He grabbed her and hugged her tight. **

**Addy sighed and started to sob into the curve of Billy's neck. Billy hugged her closer. "Oh Ad, what is it?" Billy took her hand as a door appeared in the wall next to them. He led her into the Room of Requirement. The door shut itself behind them and disappeared. There was a huge over stuffed sofa sitting in the middle of the room. Billy led Addy over and had her sit. A box of tissue appeared next to her, and Billy handed it to her as he sat down and put her arm around her. **

**"Tell me what is wrong Ad, I hate to see you cry." **

**"No one cares!"**

"**Addy, you know that isn't true. I care very deeply for you, don't you know that yet?"**

**"No." Addy sobbed her hair a pale shade of blue. "No one cares that this whole thing with Dia has me really worried and upset."**

**"Yes they do Addy, if they didn't they wouldn't want to find out how to make it stop."**

**"That is just it; can't they just let the professors handle it? I am sure they can figure it out." Addy blew her nose into one of the tissues. A waste basket appeared next to the sofa, and she dropped the tissue in it.**

**"Oh Addy, you know that is just not in them. They are worried, and wanting to help fix it is just their way of showing it."**

**Addy looked up, into Billy's soft blue eyes, she knew he was right. "I know." she said in a whisper. "I just wanted this year to be so normal."**

**Billy smiled at her, "I know, but as long as we are together, I will take what comes. We have always made it through, together."**

**Addy wiped away the last of her tears. She put her arms around him, and hugged him close. He returned the hug.**

**"Ily Billy." She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath gave him chills, and he shivered. **

**"Ily Addy." He whispered back, running his hands up and down her back. He kissed her neck softly. **

**Addy shivered too, her heart began to pound. He kissed her neck again. She turned and met his lips. Billy kissed her hard and passionately. His hands began to roam. Addy push him away.**

**"Not now Billy." she snapped at him. **

**"Why not, you know I love you, and I know you love me. Why not now?" Billy's voice was low and hurt.**

**"I can't, not with what is going on with Dia. I want this to be special. I want you to have my whole self, body and mind. Right now my mind is on Dia. It isn't fair of you to even think of that now." Addy's hair was black and the ends burned crimson.**

**"Fine!" Billy quipped. "But you know one day I am going to get tired of coming in second to Dia." **

**"You really think that, don't you Billy?" Addy said in a huff. The door slammed open and Addy stomped out. Billy ran after her.**

**"Addison!" he said grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "I am sorry. That was the wrong thing to say, and I know it."**

**"How can someone as sensitive as you, be so insensitive at times?" Addy huffed, and walked on to the great hall. Billy was on her heals. **

**/**

**Addy could hear Dia shouting threats at Jazz as she entered. She stopped short. Billy ran in the back of her. Addy pushed him away harshly, and continued to listen to what Dia was saying.**

"You tell him that and I'll stuff these carrots up your nose." Dia threatened Jazz. "I mean it."

"Ah, but you won't have carrots later on in potions. What are you going to do then?" Jazz mischievously wiggled his eyebrows.

"On my life there will be a reckoning. And I will know. He would end up saying something to me at some point or another. I'll know it was you."

Addy walked up and sat down to lunch next to Dia with Billy close behind her taking the seat on her other side. She didn't look up at Jazz who sat across from them at the table. "So, what did you do to deserve today's threat?"

"Dia said she misses John when he has to watch others during lunch detention." Jazz blurted out before diving for cover as a plate full of vegetables and other parts of a salad hurtled his direction.

Addy whipped out her wand and transformed the flying food projectiles into multicolored butterflies in a snap as she said, "Dia you are going to get us detention yet!"

"That's a good thing, and then you won't miss John!" Jazz yelled as he giggled from the far side under the chair.

"You had better never sleep again Jazz! I swear I'm going to make sure you wake up dead!" Dia screeched.

"Why not, you look like you do every morning." Jazz snickered.

"Stop talking about being dead, both of you!" Addy slammed her fists on the table. No one spoke as Dia started dishing food onto the new plate that appeared in front of her and Jazz got off the floor and sat down again to eat.

Jazz's eyes shifted from Dia to Addy, then to Billy who raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

"Where is Harm?" Billy asked. "She's usually here by now."

Addy shrugged. Dia looked around and realized she didn't see her either.

"Maybe she went to ask John something. I think she is still trying to convince him to let her do more frilly stuff on the pillow." Jazz said.

"Yeah, that project is going to be the death-" Dia suddenly stopped as she realized what she was about to say. Addy was glaring at her. Dia turned and spoke to Addy. "You ever realize how many random sayings we have about death? Man we live in a morbid society." Addy just continued to glare at Dia.

Billy cleared his throat. "So, um, back to Harm. You think we should go looking for her?"

"No, I'm sure she is just chatting with someone in the hallway. If she doesn't make it here I'll bring her something to snack on in Divination." Dia said.

"Addy, you said she seemed pretty adamant in Charms about looking into the Wizard's Heart ruby. Maybe she is in the library looking it up. I saw her talking to John after class. Maybe those two are hatching some kind of plot." Billy said offhandedly.

Addy's hair turned pitch black. Billy looked at it and took the hint and changed the subject.

"Um, so Dia. Why did you say you were missing John?" Billy asked.

It was Dia's turn again to glare.

"Wow, you two are the Wonder Twins alright." Jazz laughed. "Did you both buy that nastily look at the same store?"

Both girls gave Jazz a withering look.

"Yeah!" Jazz pointed at them. "That one!"

Billy rolled his eyes. "You really are trying to get yourself ki-" Billy stopped and thought for a second before he continued, "stripped naked and painted purple and plastered with feathers…"

"Hmmmm, sounds fun…" Jazz smiled.

Dia pushed her plate away and put her head down on the table. "I'm dead tired." Realizing it, she hit her head on the table and shook her head. "Okay, now that I'm trying not to say anything about death that is all that comes to my mind. Sorry Addy."

Addy poked at her food, not eating any of it.

"And to answer your question Billy, I miss John at lunch because when I'm feeling sad and that life may just not be worth it, he always says something that gets me fired up and feel alive again. He really knows how to piss me off so I don't feel so pathetic." Dia sighed. "Maybe I'll just take a nap. Lunch is overrated anyway."

"That's because there aren't any cookies on the table." Jazz replied. "I'd kill for some chocolate chip…what?" Jazz ducked at the biscuit Billy threw at him. "I didn't say I'd die for the cookies!"

Just then John walked up and sat down at the table next to Dia. "Professor Slughorn suddenly decided to take over the detention watch today. Not sure why. But hey, I'll take what I can get. Some days watching detention lunch feels like it is going to kill me." John looked over at Billy, then to Jazz and noted the looks they were giving him. "Um, okay, what did I miss?"

"Addy asked if we would all stop making references to killing and death." Billy said carefully.

"Which means that is about all we can do." Jazz added.

"Oh. Then why is Dia knocking her head on the table?" John asked.

"Because you were not here to piss her off." Jazz answered.

Dia raised her head long enough to point and glare at Jazz in a threatening way, then dropped her head back to the table.

John thought about it for a few seconds, shrugged and dished himself some food. As he ate, he reached over and rubbed Dia's back between her shoulder blades. Billy had a look of mild shock on his face when Dia didn't hit him for it. His eyes shifted to Jazz, then to John. It was obvious that all of them noticed the lack of attack and seemed to be disturbed by it.

Addy had stopped pushing her food around her plate and was just staring off into a space still looking at her dish.

Billy tried to mouth to John but John just shook his head that he didn't understand. Billy mouthed the words bigger. John was still confused and didn't get it. Billy tried again and John just gave him a puzzled look.

Dia sighed. "Billy is attempting to ask you where Harm is. She is obviously missing from lunch and he saw you talking to her and thinks you might be thinking of finding out information on the Heart. Good grief you guys really need to learn how to be more covert. You really suck at it."

"Oh, yeah, that. She wanted to know what books would be the best ones to look up in the library so I told her which ones in the restricted section to find. Apparently Harmony found Professor Trelawney in the hallway and told her she had a vision that she had to look up something in the restricted section and that she was supposed to get her permission, so of course Trelawney gave it to her." John said thoughtfully.

"Why did you do that? Huh? Why can't you just let it drop John? You should have told her no. You should have stopped her. What were you thinking?" Addy suddenly snapped at him.

"Isn't it always you and Dia who keep saying that knowledge is power? I don't see what finding out information on it will hurt. Maybe there will be other symptoms we should be looking for and we don't know about them so we will miss the signs." John responded with a little shock and defensiveness.

Addy threw her entire plate of food at John. He threw up his arm and blocked it from hitting it in his face. She sat there seething in anger at John.

Dia finally raised her head from the table and looked at Addy. "See? I told you we are really bad about lunch."

Addy just made a face at Dia.

"So," Jazz cut in. "You two are going to seriously pown us tonight on the Quidditch pitch, aren't you?"

"Yes." Both Addy and Dia said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Wonder Twins indeed." Jazz laughed mildly.

Dia and Addy laughed a little. Addy's hair turned maroon and gold. John laughed and leaned over to Dia, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She turned and looked at him with a strange smile on her face.

He looked at her, smiling. "You had better wake up before you fall asleep in Divination. It was about all we could do to keep you awake in this morning's classes."

"Whoever thought it would be a good idea to put Divination right after lunch should be sh-… forced to sit through the class every day for the rest of their lives. Yeah. No death. Just wishing they were dead for the rest of their lives." Dia said cautiously.

"I told you to take Ancient Runes with me, but nooooo, you had to take Divination." John reminded Dia.

"I'd like to blame Harm for that. She said I already had enough classes with you and not enough with her. Something about getting a break from you every day." Dia made a snarky reply. Then she sighed. "Man I need a nap. Wonder if I could convince Trelawney that I'm in a trance for the entire class."

"Nope, your snoring gives you away." Addy quipped.

"I don't snore! Tell them John. I didn't snore last night, did I?"

He smiled and hugged her closer, her back pressed against him lightly. "No, she didn't. Of course she wouldn't take the stupid potion till near morning so it was hard to tell…"

"Oh, you're a big help. NOT!" Dia rolled her eyes but didn't try to break away from his embrace. Finally she leaned her weight back on him and rested her head on his shoulder, holding onto his arm that now went over her shoulder and encircled her body.

Jazz shifted his eyes to Billy and raised his eyebrows. Billy shrugged and they both looked at Addy who was staring off into space again. Billy tried to put his arm around Addy but she pushed him away and then started to get up.

"I'm going to go find Harm. I need to talk to her." She said as she stood up.

"You sure that is such a good idea? You've barely had anything to eat. Why don't you sit down and finish first?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, you'll see her in the next class anyway. Do it then." Jazz added.

"And why should I wait till then? I have something to say now."

"Because," John said in a firm voice, "if you go, then Dia will follow you and she needs to take it easy. Please, just wait till later. Okay?" His eyes seemed to plead with her.

"Oh, it's okay John. I'm fine. I'd like to see what Harm's up to as well." Dia started to pull away from John.

"No, John's right," Addy said, and sat back down, then pushed Dia back into John's arm. "You look like you could use some down time. We'll see her shortly in class."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be upset." Dia said as she leaned on John's arm. She closed her eyes for a few moments.

Addy watched John shift his leg so that he straddled the bench and pulled Dia closer to lean into his full chest and held her in both arms. Dia looked at her again with half closed eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I really am hungry." Addy dished random foods onto her plate and took a bite, and smiled at Dia. As the smile returned, Dia closed her eyes again, and was breathing softly but deeper.

"Hey, I was going to talk to you guys about something." Jazz said. "I was thinking that we really should have a better way to communicate with each other. Remember how Voldemort used enchanted tattoos to call the Death Eaters? And when we were all in the DA, we used the coins? I think we need to do something like that. Keeps us in better touch with each other for emergencies. What do you think?"

Everyone thought about it for a few moments. "I think it is a great idea, Jazz. What do you have in mind? And if you say dancing clowns you'll live to regret it."

"Well, I take it that means talking alligators are out as well."

The look on Addy's face screamed the answer.

/

Divination was as stuffy as usual, but the short nap Dia had gotten had done her a world of good. Of course she still felt really stupid for having taken it on John's shoulder again, it was becoming something of a habit lately, but she didn't care. She couldn't even stay mad because of the brainless grin that kept creeping onto her face. She hated being stupid and giddy. It just wasn't becoming of an intelligent woman she felt, but damn it, she was actually able to breathe for the first time in several days. Of course the Divination class was trying its best to choke her lungs. But she didn't care. At least she was awake for the class…

"I don't see what your problem is. I was just looking up information. But all I found was a vague reference to it being in a major battle." Harmony was still arguing with Addy over looking up information about the Wizard's Heart. Dia had tuned them out after the first ten minutes. Instead she had been trying to think about the charm that Jazz was working on to turn matching bracelets into what he called "pagers." She remembered her time in America; the whole country was obsessed with "cell phones." If this worked, she wondered if they should market it for the wizarding world.

"I told you, I just want this whole thing to be behind us. Dia will be taking the potion every night so it will help with us all getting more sleep instead of being awakened by her nightmares. I'm just done with it. So leave it alone."

"Addy, you are overreacting again. I just feel-"

"I don't care what you feel. Just stop."

Dia's thoughts drifted back to where they had been all class, back to thinking about how good it felt to be held by John during lunch. She sighed. She shook her head as if it would dislodge the thoughts, but of course it didn't. Dia looked into the crystal ball and wondered what was in store for the future. With John…

Slowly the ball's smoke started to swirl, and forms took shape. At first she only sorta paid attention to it. But then the shapes became that of John and he was holding someone while standing in the hallway outside potions. With a jolt, Dia realized it was the leggy Ravenclaw seventh year blond bombshell that went to potions with them all. She had been looking at John for a while now. They stood there and they smiled at each other, their arms wrapped around each other. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They went to move and he swept her off her feet and carried her into the class.

"Why you asshole!" Dia shouted as she jumped up out of her seat.

Addy and Harm looked up at Dia who seethed in rage. "How could you! You are such an asshole!" Dia yelled into the ball.

"Um, Dia? Is, ah, something wrong?" Harmony asked in a high pitched voice. The whole class had started staring at them.

"Yeah, I'm going to beat his ass for this. How could he, after what happened at lunch… that sack of shit!" Dia wanted to burst. Harmony looked like she feared Dia might do just that.

Trelawney practically glided over to the table. "Ohhhh, my dear! You saw a vision! What is it?"

"Oh, I just saw someone about to get his ass handed to him. I'm going to explode all over him that jerk!"

Just then the bell rang. Dia snatched her bag and headed for the door. Addy bolted after Dia leaving Harmony sitting there, staring into the ball asking, "Oh good gravy John. What did you do now?"

/

"John! Wait up!" Sandy bounced down the steps towards the Potions room. John stopped and looked back up the stairs to see who was calling him. Just as she almost caught up to him, her foot slipped on a step and she fell. John managed to catch her before she hit the steps and pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"Oh, thank you. I can't believe I almost fell down the stairs. You are my hero John."

"Don't worry about it. I'd help anyone out if I could." He smiled and tried to release her from his arms, but when she put weight on the ankle, she started to fall again.

"Ohhh it hurts a bit. I think I twisted it." She said, pouting.

John held her in his arms tighter so she wouldn't have to put any weight on the ankle. "I think you should go to the infirmary and have Pomfrey look at it."

"But today's Potions class is so important! And we will be using so many of Professor Slughorn's rare ingredients that I just can't miss it. I'll go afterwards if you'll help me. Please?" She said sweetly.

"I guess that shouldn't be a problem. That's what I'm here for, to help those in need." He smiled at her.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You are the best Head Boy there has ever been!" She squealed.

He grinned and went to move down the step, then remembered that she probably shouldn't walk on it, so he scooped her up and carried her down into the Potions room.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Dia stood on the steps having just arrived there to see John get kissed, pick up Sandy and walk off.

Rage was twisted all over Dia's face.

Addy stood just behind Dia. "Um, I'm sure there is a good excuse why he is carrying her."

Dia could see him sit Sandy down on the stool where Dia herself usually sat. Sandy went to give him another kiss on the cheek but he turned to ask her if she was comfortable and she got his lips instead.

"Oh, no. This can't be good." Jazz's voice floated in the stillness of the air.

/

"Oh, John, that is so kind of you to help me out so much!" Sandy Smith poured on the sweetness till Addy was afraid she was going to get cavities just listening to it.

John reached over to the tray that had been set down on the group table for them all to use. It was filled with all sorts of bottles and cups filled with various ingredients. He scooped her some powered tiger tooth and poured it into Sandy's cauldron for her. The blond girl beamed at John as she watched his every move. Addy wanted to retch.

Dia stood on John's other side, her cauldron boiling away as Dia poured different ingredients into it. Addy watched her and realized that she had put the ingredients in out of order. As Dia threw something else in, Addy frowned. Dia didn't even have a book open. How did she know what to put in?

"John, I heard you were going to the pitch tonight to play some Quidditch. I still can't believe you are not on the Gryffindor team. I think you'd be so wonderful at it." Sandy cooed.

Dia threw some spider legs into her pot. Addy checked the book. The intricate potion didn't have any listing for that. Addy quickly threw some sunflower seeds into Dia's pot to counteract the spider legs. The cauldron boiled a little more furiously.

"Oh, I'm really not that good. I just play for fun and to give Addy practice."

"I think you should tell her to put you on the team." Sandy smiled. "I think that would be amazing."

Poof! The cauldron in front of Dia started to rattle and give off small puffs of smoke as Addy realized Dia had thrown rhino horn in the mix. Quickly she grabbed some pixie dust and mixed it with unicorn horn and tossed into Dia's cauldron. The pot settled down a bit more but the rattling didn't subside.

"Well I wouldn't want to misuse my position for personal gain. That would be wrong." John smiled as he added a few more ingredients to both hers and his own cauldron.

"Oh, you would never do that, I can tell. You have too good of a heart."

Boom! Dia's cauldron rolled in black smoke as she threw in ash from a forest fire followed by crushed obsidian rock. Addy raced to add firefly wings and dandelion tuft to calm it down. Across the table, Billy sank a little lower at the table in fear of the cauldron.

"Oh, I'm not that great. But I do try to do the best I can." John replied to Sandy leaning on the counter in a jocular sort of way with his back to Dia.

"I think you are just wonderful. I told my mom about some of the amazing things you have done and she thinks you are pretty amazing too!"

"Uhhhh Dia..." Billy's voice quivered a bit as he sunk even lower as Dia grabbed a fist full of dried fire ants and liquid smoke, pouring the whole bottle in. The pot growled and swirled as it boiled, turning deep green, blue and purple with flecks of black sparkling in it.

Addy's mind raced for the counter to the ingredients. Quickly she found the crushed lady finger flower and cabra root and threw them in. The cauldron rocked back and forth, shooting sparks into the air. Dia was staring at the flames under the pot and they were growing brighter and hotter than before. Addy nudged Dia but was ignored.

Billy sunk even lower, his eyes almost level with the counter. Jazz hauled Billy back to the seated position by his scruff. Jazz's face was split with a huge evil grin. John had not even noticed yet.

Sandy slipped off her wizard robes and sat on the stool in a very short mini skirt. Addy was fairly certain that a nuclear bomb could go off and John wouldn't notice it. And from the looks of Dia's cauldron it just may happen...

"Oh, my poor ankle," Sandy said sadly as she pulled her ankle up and crossed it over her lap showing how limber, and how short, her skirt really was. John burned his fingers in his own pot of boiling liquid as his attention was diverted.

Dia saw the short skirt out of the corner of her eye as she poured the entire contents of the beaker full of dragon's blood into her cauldron. A red flash erupted from its depths and Addy could swear the pot was growling and rumbling as if it was alive. Sparks shot forth and an ember landed on Billy's robes. Jazz smacked him around and eventually did put the ember out without even looking at Billy once, but Addy didn't have time to wonder how many bruises Billy would have in the morning. She was too busy trying to put out the fire which wouldn't extinguish. She threw in a bottle of bees knees without even uncorking it. She dug though the dwindling stash of ingredients for anything that would stop the rolling oily liquid that bubbled and hissed and growled with anger. Addy had no idea how Dia was making a potion that seemed to rival her own seething fury.

"You know I knew you were special when you fought in the battle at Hogwarts two years ago. You were so brave and smart. You fought so bravely and saved so many lives. I was there you know." Sandy looked deep into John's eyes, but it took all John's strength to tear his eyes away from her skirt that seemed to get shorter the more he stared at it. He looked at her intensely. "I saw you run by me on the fourth floor stairwell. I think you were trying to save one of your friends who ran off in a misguided attempt at glory."

Billy gasped and dived for the floor. Jazz continued to stand next to him and try to drag him back up to watch as Dia reached for the gun powder and threw the entire container into the brew. The pot boiled over, oozing and spitting like a creature brought to life. One of the Muggawugs found its way out of Dia's bag and jumped onto the counter, turning black as the night.

"Are you talking about Richard?" John asked stunned.

"Yeah, I think that was his name. He ran off and tried to take on a Death Eater by himself. You tried to save him. Too bad he died, he seemed rather nice." Sandy said sadly, but managed to scoot herself around to give John a better view of just how short her skirt was.

Dia slammed in the bottle of ballistic blood into the overflowing cauldron. The rising inky liquid flashed and a scream erupted from it. Another flash illuminated Dia's face in a ghastly light. Her lips were pealed back in a grimace of pain and terror and fury that made Addy gasp, Billy yell out Dia's name and Jazz scream out "Hell Yeah!"

Billy kicked and squirmed trying to release Jazz's grip. The smoke filled up the surface of the table and blocked the light from the candles that lit the room. Billy slipped out of his robes that Jazz had a hold of and dove back to the floor. He looked up and grabbed Jazz's legs and toppled him over.

"I wasn't being brave. I was in terror. Richard was my best friend and I found him dead in the next hallway above the fourth floor landing. And I failed him." John had lost interest in her skirt and retreated into the memory.

A tear ran down Dia's cheek and landed in the flowing liquid that had flowed to the edge of the counter. Lightning raced along the flow, back into the pot.

The Muggawug jumped into the overflowing ooze and disappeared down deep into the cauldron. Addy reached for Dia, but couldn't shake her out of it. Addy's robes got caught up in her stool and the stool's legs got tangled with her own and she fell.

"Oh, poor John. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel... uh, what is going on here?" Sandy looked around John's body and saw the boiling liquid breaching the pot and hiss and sizzle with power. She screamed and kicked backwards, offsetting the stool and falling backwards to the floor.

John turned to look at Dia. He locked eyes with Dia just as Addy managed to kick the back of Dia's knees and she crumpled to the floor as the cauldron exploded in fury and fire. Brimstone rained down, explosions tore around the room like hundreds of loose cannons. Black clouds rolled to the ceiling with thunder and lightning racing throughout the room. All the other students ran for cover as Slughorn walked into the room to observe the students.

And then it happened. A huge explosion of sound and force rocked the room. Streamers and confetti erupted from the table like a New Year's celebration. Streaks of fireworks rocketed around the room and threw stars and sparks over everything. The very air cracked with electricity and smelled of burning sulfur. Addy couldn't decide if it was more like a celebration or a war zone as she ducked for cover.

The sparks formed small creatures of light and electricity. Rabbits, foxes, snakes, otters, fish filled the room, moving about in the air. Then the smoke billowed and a larger creature burst from what remained of the cauldron. A dragon rose from the liquid, the flames licking the edges of its form. It launched into to air. It swooped around and one by one it ate the other smaller forms until it grew large and then it exploded in fireworks and shrill screams of power and might.

Another explosion rocked the air and as suddenly as it started, it ended. The air was thick with smoke and everyone coughed. Slughorn stood there stunned.

John's robes were torn and rent. Black soot covered his face, and part of his hair was on fire. Addy jumped up and put it out.

Jazz jumped off the floor. "Viva la Revolution!" He shouted out and started laughing hysterically.

Addy about passed out with relief that everyone was still alive.

Suddenly they heard clapping. "That was amazing! How did you do that Dia? It was an instant celebration! You could bottle that and make a fortune!" Slughorn shouted as he came over and picked Dia up off the floor and clapped Dia on the back with enthusiasm. "That was a flash of brilliance adding the tear. That kept the catalyst from going too far. How did you know that? We haven't even covered that yet! That was simply amazing! Very few witches and wizards achieve what you just did! Astounding! Fifty points to Gryffindor for your ingenuity of you and your group!"

Sandy stood up on both feet and looked at John. "She almost killed us Professor Slughorn! She should be expelled for her recklessness! Look what she did to John!"

Slughorn eyed the girl up and down. "Well, you should thank her, Miss Smith. It seems like she has cured your bad ankle."

Sandy looked down and realized she how she was standing. She quickly lifted up her foot and professed that her ankle still hurt, but that all the excitement made her forget to be careful and now it was injured worse. The professor contemplated her a little longer and then decided to ignore her completely. He turned back on Dia. "Next time I would suggest testing it on a smaller scale. These things can be terribly tricky. If you would allow me, may I continue your research? I can tell what you put into the brew by what is missing. I knew all the amounts and know exactly how much everyone else would have used from my stores. Yes, I think it is much safer if I tested that potion next time. If you don't mind my dear..."

"Um, no. Knock yourself out Professor. I'm sure you will be able to perfect it much better than I could." Dia came out of her trance to look at the professor. She turned to look at John but realized she couldn't meet his eyes.

John stood there still like a burnt post.

From the other side of the table came Jazz's voice. "So much for John's constant vigilance..."

/

Chapter 3

Jailbreak

**Defense Against the Dark Arts was also a disaster. Dia wouldn't even listen to John explain what really happened in the hall. It took most of class to get her to listen to a Hufflepuff boy who had seen the whole thing. Dia was still mad the he couldn't take his eyes off her lanky legs. Jazz pointed out that if Dia showed her legs once in a while, John may not be so easily distracted. **

**Addy had had enough of the arguing and the tension. As soon as the bell sounded she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Her four friends had no trouble telling where she was headed, her maroon and gold hair said it all.**

**Addy had geared up and was zooming around the Quidditch field on her broom by the time everyone had arrived. They all stopped and watched her. There was no question as to why she was the Gryffindor captain. Or for that matter why the Quidditch cup had been awarded to the Gryffindor team half way through the actual season. **

**Addy was an acrobat on a broom. Climbing up through the air, Diving down and pulling out of it just before she met the ground. Spirals and loops. Billy hated to watch her, but couldn't take her eyes off of her. Dia on the other hand was more terrified the mesmerized. She knew Addy's skills better than anyone, but this was the only place Addy took risks like that. On the field Addy felt immortal and it showed. **

**Jazz watched in awe, mouth agape. "Who does she think she is? Me?" he muttered to no one in particular. "You wish!" Harmony jested. **

**"Sometimes I think she could do that without the broom." John added. **

**"What is a witch without her broom?" Dia asked.**

**"We are talking about Addy, not you!" Jazz added quickly then hid behind Harmony.**

**"Jazz it's a good thing I need Harm to finish that pillow, or you would be Muggawug fodder."**

**Addy didn't let on that she had noticed them arrive. She continued to seem like she was lost in flight. The wind flowing through her hair, gave her such a rush. She could think clearer on a broom then anywhere. She let go of the broom with her hands letting them hang at her sides, close her eyes and soared high into the air. She kicked her feet up and lay back on the broom which made Dia gasp in fear. She somehow turned the broom from her position and started to descend in a huger arc toward them. Just before the broom hit the ground Addy grabbed it up and slid to a stop standing in front of them. "What took you all so long." she smiled at them. Dia's knees went weak and she plopped down on her butt. The group erupted in laughter. Dia stood up and glared at Addy." You are gonna be the deat... yes Death of me!"**

**The others went to change while Addy and Harmony got the out the equipment. Dia made it back to the field before the boys. "And they talk about girls taking so long to get ready," she said snidely as she sat next to Addy and Harmony. The boys came running up the field, Jazz in the lead, yelling something about Billy's new underwear. Bill jumped on his back and slapping his hand over Jazz's mouth. John was having a hard time laughing and trying to keep up. **

**"If you utter another word, so help me Jazz, death will be too good for you!" Billy was trying to keep his hands over Jazz's mouth.**

**"What, you don't think Addy will like them, or you don't want her to know you bought them just for her?" Jazz blurted out. **

**The girls looked at Billy. Addy blushed a deep red, her hair matching. **

**"Wow Addy you must have seen them already, you have the color dead on!" Jazz yelled as Addy grew an even deeper shade of red. This time not only did her hair match, Billy did too. **

**"Hey now, Dia is gonna get jealous. She is supposed to be the other 'Wonder Twin'. You don't want her mad at you too. Just ask John."**

**"It is a good thing we don't keep secrets from each other." Harmony piped in, with uncharacteristic sarcasm.**

**"Ok you guys, enough. If we don't get busy now, we aren't going to get any flying in!" Addy wanted to change the subject, but more so she wanted to get back on her broom.**

**"I don't know what she is so adamant about. Quidditch is over." Dia chirped as she grabbed her broom stepped on it and kicked off into the air.**

**Once they were all in the air, Harmony let the balls out of the chest. All but the Snitch. The game was on. They worked like a well-oiled machine, each anticipating the others next move. Even Dia who claimed she hated flying, never faltered.**

**Harmony cheered and clapped as they landed. "You were all wonderful. Addy it is no wonder you made Hogwarts history this year by shutting them out so early in the season." **

**Addy smiled from ear to ear. She was proud of herself and her team. "If John would have played this year, we could have done it in a quarter of the time."**

**John blushed as Addy clapped him on his back.**

**Dia's stomach started to grumble loudly.**

**"I see Dia didn't eat her Muggawug, we better go get ready for dinner." Jazz pointed out. **

**"Sounds like a plan." Dia and Addy said simultaneously, looked at each other and put their fists together. "Form of pumpkin juice!" Addy shouted. **

**"Shape of Chocolate pie." Dia yelled. The two girls turned and ran off for the changing room.**

/

Addy lay in bed trying to sleep, but instead she kept fiddling with the new bracelet that Jazz had made for each of them. She thought it was funny that he had enchanted it to automatically change color to match whatever outfit the person was wearing. She had on her purple pajamas with matching hair color and the bracelet had turned silver with decorative scrolling purple script on it that said, _Sleep well everyone_.

From John, followed by the reply from Jazz. _What about the penguins. They are trying to steal my soul while I sleep. _

She smiled as she saw Billy's reply come across. _I've sent the Mimes after them for you Jazz. _

Addy concentrated as she touched the bracelet. Her message appeared and she tapped it twice to send. _Hey, I didn't drink a potion to keep away the nightmares, so will you two knock it off already?_

After a few moments, John replied. _Is she asleep? _

Addy listened to the breathing from the bed next to hers. When she was sure, she replied, _Yes. The potion worked fast_.

Jazz's reply was fast. _Good! We can talk about her now!_

_Uh, Jazz, she will read all the messages in the morning, so I'd be careful what you send _was Billy's reply.

A smile crept upon Addy's face as she thought about how much fun having these bracelets were going to be. And how there were going to be too many nights where she wasn't going to get to sleep because of the chatting back and forth. But she didn't care. It felt better to know that if anything was wrong, she could easily contact the others.

The bracelet tingled again to announce the arrival of a new message. _You realize Jazz that we could cheat on tests with these things. We will have to remember that on test days not to wear them_. Harmony posted.

_Sorry, don't know what you could possibly be talking about. Didn't get your last message… sleeping… _Jazz posted.

Addy laughed and heard Harmony giggle from her bed.

_Okay everyone. We didn't get these things just to lose sleep over. Dia will never let us live it down if she is the only one NOT falling asleep in classes tomorrow. Sleep tight everyone_ John posted. Ever the Head Boy Addy thought.

Addy stared at the top of her canopy not feeling very tired yet. After a minute another tingling sensation ran though her wrist. _Sorry, I just tried to sleep tight but I couldn't keep it up. My muscles started to hurt._ The post was from Jazz.

_Hey, I know where that saying comes from_! Harmony replied.

After another minute Billy posted. _Harm, Jazz will be taking a few minutes to reply. John just attacked him and they are wrestling around on the floor now._

Both girls burst out laughing. Addy felt bad that Dia was missing it, but she was glad that she could hear her resting without tossing and turning. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. It had been years.

_Good night everyone. See you for breakfast_. Addy posted, then rolled over and closed her eyes. It had been a long and rather exciting day in ways that it shouldn't have been and she felt drained.

She heard some rustling around and before she could investigate, a little fuzzy purple ball jumped up onto her bed and snuggled close to her. It took a big sigh and fell asleep.

What a day_._

/

"I wanted to be there, you know that." Billy held Addy's hand as they strolled through the tall grasses in the field by Addy's and Dia's house. Small butterflies took flight as they disturbed the seed heads that waved gently in the afternoon breeze.

"I know Billy, but your parents would never have let you anyway. Stop worrying about it, Harm wasn't there either." Addy told him.

"If I had been there…"

"If you had been there," Addy cut him off, "you could have died as well."

Addy looked down and she saw the body of Richard lay bleeding. When she looked back up, she was standing in the hallway at Hogwarts as the battle raged on. Dia was cradling Richard's dead body, John stood over them with the look of defeat. Jazz grabbed Addy's arm and tugged at her, motioning down the hallway where the sounds of battle still raged in fits and spurts. Someone was moving.

There was a loud bump and Addy turned to find the source, but her dream swam away as she lifted out and back to the real world. She wiped her hand across her face and turned over, glad to be out of the dream. The Muggawug shifted positions and tried to get comfortable against her again.

There was another loud bump. It took Addy a second to realize it was coming from the bed next to her. She heard the curtains being drawn back. Addy sat up and yanked her own curtains back trying to figure out how Dia was awake already.

In the light she could see Dia rise from her bed, her flame red silk pajamas sliding down to cover her lower legs.

"Dia, what are you doing? Did the potion wear off already?"

Dia's long mahogany hair fell around her shoulders as she started to walk past Addy's bed. Addy jumped up from her covers and grabbed Dia's arm as she passed.

"Hey, Dia! Where are you going? Stop!" Addy spun Dia around to face her, but was shocked at the visage that was presented.

Dia's expression was one of rage and anger. Her lip twitched as she drew her arm up and looked at where Addy had a hold of her. Then she stared into Addy's eyes and with a quick jerk, freed her arm from Addy's hand and she turned to leave again.

"Dia! What's gotten into you?" Addy yelled a bit louder. Dia didn't turn around but continued towards the door.

The bed curtain moved aside on Harmony's bed and she poked her head out. "Addy, what's wrong? Dia? What are you guys doing?"

Addy grabbed Dia's elbow and yanked her around. "Dia, wake up. I think you are sleepwalking. Dia, Dia!"

"Let go of me you stupid child." Dia's voice growled and she shoved Addy back, throwing her to the ground.

Harmony yelled "Addy!" and burst from her bed and went to Addy who was sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm okay." Addy gasped, having the wind knocked out of her.

Harmony stood up and kicked the door shut that Dia had opened to leave through.

"Dia, wake up, or knock this off, or whatever. You could have hurt Addy! Are you listening to me?" Harmony yelled at her.

Dia looked at Harmony and then swiftly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the door frame. "Leave me alone you insignificant whelp." She slammed Harmony again into the frame again and let her drop to the floor.

Addy whipped out her wand and hurtled the same spell as she had the night before to release Dia from the nightmare that had captured her. It hit Dia in the back and propelled her forward into the door. Addy looked over to where Harmony was trying to get her breath back. She saw Harmony touching her bracelet.

Dia turned around and with her wand in her hand she said "Accio!" Addy's wand yanked itself out of her hand and flew to the far side of the room. She pointed the wand at Addy and growled. "This is your only warning." With that, Dia flipped around, yanked the door open and was gone.

/

He had read Harmony's message half asleep, but by the time he was done, John had bolted awake and was running down the stairs with his wand a moment later. As the door had slammed open it has woken up Billy and Jazz, but he was afraid it would be too late if he waited for them.

_Help!_ The message had said from Harmony. _Dia is out of bed and attacked Addy and I, we are okay but Dia is armed and heading down the stairs. She isn't herself._

The pit of John's stomach hurt as he leapt down several stairs at once. His heart raced with fear. He hit the bottom of the steps and heard Dia coming down the last flight of stairs on the girl's side. John put himself between the stairwell and the door and raised his wand.

Dia reached the bottom of the stairs and came to an abrupt halt when she saw him. The sneer on her face confirmed his worst fear.

"Stop! Don't take another step whoever you are. Release Dia's body or I will take you down." John yelled with as much control as he could muster.

Dia's eyes narrowed. A crooked smile came to her face, but as her smile usually brightened her face, this one only made it look more terrible.

"So you have guessed already. That was fast." She sneered. "I don't know how you know already, but it doesn't matter. Stand aside or you will be killed. As with your friends."

"You are trapped. You are not going anywhere. Release her." John hoped his voice sounded commanding, but his heart clutched in pain and threatened to explode.

The face contorted in a ghastly grimace of recognition. "I know you boy. You were at the battle. After I killed that stupid wanna be hero, a little girl showed up followed by you. The two of you were the last things I saw before my body expired." The nasty grin came across Dia's face again. "I have her body now, so it is only fitting I take my revenge on you as well, saves me the trip later." Dia flicked her wrist as she shouted out "Avada Kedavra!"

John had seen the movement started and he was already diving out of the way as the killing curse burst parts of the wall next to the portrait hole that had been behind him to bits. John rolled and threw a silent spell back Dia's direction, and ropes started to wrap themselves around Dia's arms and legs. John came to rest behind the couch just as Dia's voice rang out "Confringo!" and the couch burst into flames.

Dia's wrist flicked and she mumbled "Diffindo" and the ropes started becoming severed and she shook them from her body. John's mind raced for spells that would not harm Dia permanently but still render her incapacitated. He raised his head and waved his wand a bit, sending the Confundo charm at her. Dia swung out of the way, but part of the charm glanced her shoulder. She turned back to John, trying to form the word for Crucio but mangling it badly so that the curse's effect was weak. But the pain of the curse still coursed through John's body for a short moment. He gasped for breath.

Dia shook her head and started stumbling for the portrait hole again.

"Stupefy!" rang out a voice. Dia was hit from behind as Harmony's feet hit the bottom of the stairs. The red light streamed from her wand into Dia's back as she dropped to the floor.

The pain released John and he scrambled over to Dia. She was unconscious. As he took her head and cradled it in his arms, Billy, Jazz, Harmony and Addy ran over to her as well. With a nod, Jazz was off though the portrait hole and gone.

Addy had retrieved her own wand and put out the flames of the couch, still shaking from the exchange. She then knelt down next to Dia as John pulled Dia up onto his lap and then leaned on the wall beside the stairwell. Billy dropped to his knees and put an arm around Addy, comforting her.

John looked up at Harmony. "Good thinking. And thanks for the save."

Harmony nodded. She stood over them, but had her wand at the ready.

He looked down at Dia's pale face, working hard not to let his feelings spill out. He clutched her closer to his body.

"Don't crush her John." Addy whispered. "I know how you are feeling, but don't squeeze her too tight."

John nodded in acknowledgment. He tried, but just couldn't release his grip on her. He couldn't let her go. Ever.

/

Tears streaked down Addison's cheeks as she stood in the hallway outside of the infirmary. She held onto Billy in fear of collapsing, her arms wrapped around his body, her head in the crook of his neck. Harmony at least had the good sense to let Jazz take her back to Gryffindor tower. But Addy just couldn't leave and now she felt like she would never be the same again.

John stood leaning against the wall, his face ashen, one arm wrapped around his body. His other hand held his face. Addy wanted to go and comfort him but she didn't think she could walk over to John without falling down because she was shaking so hard. Another scream tore through the air. Addy cried as she heard the sound.

Dia's shrieks had been going on for over ten minutes now from the other side of the door. Several of the staff including McGonagall, Pomfrey and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Barlow, were in there using a very powerful spell to force the intruder out of Dia's body. From the sounds of it, the entity was not going willingly. They had been warned that the process was not a pleasant one and that they should all return to the tower to get some sleep, but John had flat refused to go stating that when Dia came out of it she would want to see a friendly face. Addy also had rejected the idea of leaving and in the end McGonagall had just sighed and said "suit yourself" and closed the door.

When the first screams of pain and torment had started Addy thought she herself was going to die. She watched John fight back the urge to charge through the door which they both knew would be spelled closed to keep them from doing so. Addy's grip on Billy was getting worse and worse as she continued to watch John suffer, powerless to do anything. It was killing him.

Another scream rent the air, even louder than the others had been. John's whole body flinched and his breathing had become ragged and uneven. He shook with tremors and seemed to barely be able to stand against the wall.

Addy's vision blurred yet again as another wave of screeches and cries came from the other room. She felt as if she was about to throw up. She wavered on her feet.

As suddenly as the screaming had started, it ended. Addy, John and Billy stood in the silence that was punctuated only by the sounds of Addy's sobs. When she realized that the shrieks had stopped, she pulled back away from Billy to look at him. He also had tears down his face, his blue eyes full of pain and concern. Addy turned and looked at John. He had taken his face out of the palm of his hand. There were no tears on his face but he looked like he was already dead. Dark circles were around his hollow eyes that were usually so bright. His skin was as a corpse's; he didn't look like there was any blood left in his body. Addy's heart took a hit of pain when she realized how very much he looked like the vision the boggart had presented to Dia just a day or two ago. Other than the missing holes and flowing blood, he looked frighteningly like the apparition of dead John. Addy's breath caught in her throat and she choked.

"John," Addy croaked out. "You look like the boggart from Monday. You look dead." Another tear streaked furiously down Addy's face. It took him a few seconds to focus his eyes on hers. She swallowed hard and continued. "You can't go in there to see Dia like that. You will scare her."

John slowly nodded in understanding, but the confusion on what to do was evident. Finally he responded. "I failed her."

Addy tried to tell him he didn't, but she couldn't seem to make her mouth form any words. She just shook her head no instead.

Billy's voice was weak, "There was no way any of us could know what was going to happen." He cleared his throat and went on. "It was no one's fault."

Addy cried out, "It's my fault; I wouldn't let anyone try to find out more information. I kept trying to sweep it all under the rug. I just wanted it all to go away. John and Harm tried to do something and I wouldn't let them. I'm the one that did this to her." Billy grabbed her before she could fall to the floor, propping her up on his chest and holding her tightly.

"The only one to blame here," Billy said forcefully, "is the person who took this ruby. That is the one we should be focusing on. None of us did anything wrong, especially not you Addison."

She tried hard to calm her crying down as she said, "We could have found out what was going on. We need to put an end to this." She looked at John. "I'm sorry for stopping you before. But I'm not going to allow anyone to continue doing this to Jacordia. It is up to us. I think the only way to be sure it is over with is to find the heart and destroy it before it destroys her." Addy slowly stopped crying and was able to stand again, but still leaned on Billy as he held her. "As Head Boy, I can't ask you to go along, but-"

"I'm going and that is the end of that." John said firmly. Some of the color came back into his face and he seemed to regain the appearance of life. "Tomorrow we will start deciding what to do."

Billy started to say something but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door. Madame Pomfrey opened the door and looked into the hallway at them.

"You can see her for a few minutes, but she is asleep. Don't wake her." She said and opened the door wider for them to enter.

Addy trembled as she approached the bed. Dia's body lay pale and waxy in the covers. Sweat had soaked her long hair. She had the look of not being long for this world. Addy sat on the side of her bed and held Dia's hand and watched her breath. Billy had his hand tenderly on Addy's shoulder. John stood over the bed on the left side, his arms crossed.

"She will be just fine dears." Pomfrey said. "But I don't think she will be in class tomorrow as she should continue to rest and regain her strength. But I can assure you that the intruder is gone from her body and will not return." She said with conviction. Addy was sure she was trying to convince everyone, including herself, of that.

Dia's hand twitched and she squeezed Addy's hand very weakly. Her eyes opened only a slight bit; she smiled faintly but didn't try to talk. Addy squeezed her hand back trying to be careful not to hurt Dia with her enthusiasm and relief that she was alive.

After a few minutes Pomfrey announced quietly that it was time to let Dia sleep and for the others to return to bed. Addy leaned over and hugged Dia. Slowly Dia's arm slid up and hugged Addy back with much effort. Finally Addy released her and Billy helped her to her feet again.

"Good night Dia. We will be back in the morning." Addy smiled and tried to sound upbeat. She took a few steps and realized John had yet to move or speak the entire time. He still stood over the bed looking down at Dia, staring at her. Dia seemed to notice and she tried to look up at him but couldn't focus her eyes.

In a swift yet gentle movement, John leaned over, pulled back the covers to Dia's bed, and slipped in, covering himself up. He ever so carefully moved Dia around so that she lay on her side with her head on his chest, her body alongside his as he lay on his back. He had his arm around her and held her close as she sighed and settled in next to him, breathing deeper and with more ease. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, his free arm rubbing Dia's arm, back and shoulders softly.

In the back of the room, Professor Barlow whispered to another person standing next to him. "Is he allowed to do that?"

Pomfrey returned an answer. "Usually no, but sometimes the simplest medicine works the best."

Addy watched for a few moments more. John opened his eyes and met hers for a moment. Addy mouthed "Thank you" to him and he nodded with a small smile. She then let Billy lead her out of the room and down the hallway back to the tower feeling so exhausted that she was afraid she might go to sleep and never wake up again.

/

Addy missed Dia terribly in classes the next day, but she had to admit that it was much quieter. She had checked on Dia and John first thing in the morning, when she came near the bed John was awake and signaled to Addy that Dia was still sleeping. Between classes she stopped by and finally found Dia awake but quiet. She smiled and quietly laughed at Addy, Jazz's and Harmony's attempts to cheer her up. John was still in the bed with her sitting up with Dia leaning against him for support. By lunch when Addy and the others stopped by, John was sitting dressed in his robes in a chair next to Dia's bed. Dia looked much better and she and John had apparently gotten into some sort of a spat. By the end of the day Madame Pomfrey seemed glad that Dia and John were leaving so that her infirmary "would be quiet again." It amused Addy, Jazz and Harmony that they could tell how well Dia was feeling by how much she argued with John. She had the sneaking suspicion that they must like arguing as they did it so much, often seeming to go out of their way to pick a fight or doing something to instigate it.

They had all decided it was time to figure out what they were going to do about the Wizard's Heart, but they didn't want to get anyone suspicious, so it was determined that they would use the Room of Requirement for band practice and discuss it there.

Harmony didn't play much in the band other than a few backups and tambourine so she brought the pillow makings and her scrapbooks with her and sat about working on both. Addy had her bass guitar. The room had already provided Jazz his drums. Addy was tuning up and making sure the settings on the amps were correct when John and Dia came through the door.

"I'm not an invalid. I could carry my own guitar. Don't treat me like I'm a child, or worse, broken. You heard Pomfrey, she said I was fine." Dia was ranting.

John just kept walking as if taking a stroll in a sunny meadow. He had both his guitar and Dia's on his back as well as carrying both of their bags of band supplies and his violin. He had apparently decided that Dia wasn't going to be allowed to do anything for herself as he immediately found her a chair and brought the mic over for her as well as setting about getting her plugged in and ready. Every time Dia tried to do anything, John would take it away from her and pick her up and sat her back down in the chair. Dia kept trying to fight even though it made her feel weak.

Finally Dia had enough and stood on the chair and yelled at John as he plugged in her guitar and made sure it was tuned. "Why are you making me feel useless! I'm not going to break! Quit ignoring me! Look at me god damn it!"

Addy stopped and realized that John hadn't looked directly at Dia the whole time which stunned her.

Dia grabbed John's robes and drug him closer to her and then used her hand to turn his face to look at her. He turned to her and tried to convince her to get off the chair, finally hauling her forcibly down. "You need to sit down; you could fall from up there." He told her as he picked her up and carefully set her on the ground.

"John, stop it. I'm not made of glass."

"But you don't need to take unnecessary risks either. Ask Addy, we are all tired of you taking stupid chances."

"What chances? Look at me." She screamed louder. "I said look at me!"

Finally John sighed and looked into her eyes.

"What stupid chances am I taking by carrying my own guitar? By pluggin my own amp in like I have a thousand times? Why are you treating me like I'm not smart enough to do anything for myself? That I'm incapable of doing things for myself. Like you don't trust my judgment to do anything anymore."

"I just want to make sure nothing happens to you again." John said.

"Things happen. Life happens. It wasn't anyone's fault that I was possessed. There was literally nothing you could have done to change that. In fact, you all saved me and don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful. You have no idea how grateful." A sudden breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard but continued. "But you treating me like I'm somehow incapable of doing anything for myself makes me think you've lost faith in my own ability to decide anything for myself. For god's sake, you even chose my dinner for me. I want to live before I die. I have never expected to live a very long life. Let me live it while I have it."

John seized her by the arms yelling at her, staring intensely in her eyes. "Stop saying that already! Don't you know how much you hurt us when you say that? How much you hurt me? I lost my best friend; I'm not going to allow you to die as well."

"John, you can't spend your life trying to keep a hold of me, keep me alive just because you have lost others. I've lost others. I've lost everyone who ever loved me. But you don't see me following all of you around choosing what you are going to wear, who you are going to talk to, what you are going to eat, when you are going to sleep. You can't control everything."

"So what am I supposed to do? Not try at all? Ignore you and what happens to you? Well I can't, alright? I can't." He yelled back at her.

"Well someday you will have to."

"But not today."

Dia and John stood glaring at each other, red faced and angry.

"Well," Jazz finally cut the silence, "I see things are back to normal. Shall we practice now? Or are we taking turns yelling at each other?"

The door swung open and Billy entered, breathing hard from running. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

/

Jazz was still drumming wildly by the time everything was set up and ready to practice. Every time Dia and John started to get after each other Jazz went into another wild round of drumming making it impossible for anyone to hear anything that was being said by anyone. Billy had gotten his piano set up that the room had provided for him, and everything was plugged in and ready to go. Harmony had her scrapbooks, pictures and sewing equipment spread out and was engaged in working on them all simultaneously.

Addy glanced at Jazz and did a slashing motion across her throat to signal him to stop the crazy noise. "I think we are ready," Addy stated and saw everyone nod in agreement.

With a quick glare at John, Dia stood up and turned to everyone in the band. "Let's start off by playing 'Wake Me Up Inside' okay?"

As they played, Harmony sang along and sewed the blue pillow case but was adding something red to it. When they finished playing the song, Dia couldn't resist asking, "Harm? What's with the red?"

A big grin came across her face. "I decided to make the pillow case be able to be turned inside out! One side it is blue and the other has maroon and gold. That way it is interchangeable!"

"Huh. You know, I like it. Great job Harm. And thanks for working on it for me." Dia said. She turned to the others. "So, before we play 'Imaginary,' I was thinking tomorrow we really should spend our lunch in the library trying to find any more references to the Wizard's Heart. We can get the okay again from Trelawney when I show her the pillow."

"I was able to find a few interesting books in Defense Against The Dark Arts yesterday that John could look over while he is watching others in Detention." Addy spoke up. "Oh, and by the way John, you have people to watch tomorrow in detention. McGonagall wanted me to let you know." John nodded in acknowledgement to Addy.

"I send off an owl yesterday to mom and dad," Harmony blurted out. "They still have most of the books from John's parents. We all know they were Aurors and had some really interesting texts. I'm having mom and dad search through them to see if there are any references that are useful to us."

Without looking at John, Dia responded, "Wow Harm. You are really on top of this."

"It seemed like what needed to be done. So I did it. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset anyone. But I just had a feeling and Trelawney said I should go with the feeling. And I knew you guys would understand. Well, eventually..." she giggled as she snipped some thread.

Dia smiled. "You really do belong in Gryffindor Harm."

"Yeah," Jazz laughed, "doing something that would quite possibly piss off Dia, Addy, John and Billy all at the same time is exceedingly brave!"

They all laughed and then started playing the song. When it was finished, John cleared his throat and spoke.

"Harm, remember how there is that formal dinner that Fred and Alma were going to this weekend?" Harmony nodded, and he continued. "Well, I'm thinking we should use it as an excuse to go home again. That way we can look through the books ourselves. There will be a whole week for break off to go through them. You won't mind spending break at home, right? Fred and Alma I'm sure won't mind."

"Not at all. And it will give me a chance to switch out my clothes for spring items too!" She smiled.

"And Addy, Jazz and I will go home as well and head over and help you guys look through the books and papers. The more eyes the faster we get through it all." Dia said.

"Hey, I don't want to be left out!" Billy grumbled.

"Your parents are well known in the community." Addy said thoughtfully. "I bet they will go to the formal Ministry Ball as well. I'm sure they would be very happy to get you to go home and go with them too. They will get to show you off to all their friends."

"Of course, you could take a date Billy." Harmony smiled sweetly. "I'm sure Addy would dress up and go with you."

"I know someone in the Department of Mysteries." Dia said thoughtfully. "I bet they would be there. And a great opportunity to not only pick their brains, but also check out some of their books as well."

"Well if I take Jazz as my date, Billy takes Addy as his, and John takes Dia then we will all be there to try to get information out of anyone or anything that could be useful." Harmony grinned a huge grin that made Dia raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my! That means both John and Dia will be wearing dresses! They will have to wear their family colors which means a kilt for John and a Shinrone dress for Dia." Jazz started laughing hard. He gasped for air and blurted out, "Hey Dia, here's your chance to show some leg! That way you'll keep John's attention!"

Dia looked at Harmony. "Oh don't worry Dia. We'll figure out what for you to wear. I'll send another owl to mom and dad to let them know we are coming."

"If we are supposed to go traditional, then doesn't that mean Jazz has to wear a bear skin buttflap?" Addy asked.

"Hey, wait..." Jazz trailed off. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Let's play 'My Immortal' next." Dia finally said when they all calmed down.

During the song Harmony started staring intently at some pictures then slipped them under the scrapbook. Addy noticed it and after the song she suggested they take a quick break. Dia agreed and sat down her guitar and went to move the amp that had been bugging her for giving a little feedback for being too close. John immediately went over and tried to do it for her which started them in a hushed heated battle of words again.

Addy snuck over to Harmony. "What was the pictures that you were looking at? You gave them a strange look."

"Oh, those. I'm making a page for Richard's memory. I was looking and found the pictures of before Richard started hanging out with us all the time. Remember in our first year when John, Billy and Jazz ran around as the Three Immortals? They were so funny." She pointed to a picture of the boys around age 11 or 12, hopping around and acting silly, jumping on each other's back and grinning. Addy's heart hurt to think that there had ever been a time when they were that happy. Other pictures had them dressed up as some strange god like persons pretending to be otherworldly. There were more pictures, some with Dia and Addy in them. The boys were bugging them in various ways, making them laugh or irritated with their shenanigans.

Billy and Jazz came and looked over their shoulders at the pictures, smiling. Jazz laughed at the one with the boys hanging from a tree like they had been captured and the girls stood around acting like they had hunted them down.

"Addy, what were you thinking about that outfit anyway?" Jazz laughed. "And look at Dia's hair!"

"I used to love those shorts Addy." Billy said, motioning to another picture of him sitting with Addy. "What ever happened to them?"

"Not sure," she replied with a smile.

"Here's one of my favorite pictures." Harmony held up a picture of Jazz getting pantsed by the others. "I've been trying to remember what it was that you had done."

"He had sprayed us all with the garden hose." John replied as he walked up to them. Dia stepped up beside John and looked down at the picture as well.

"Oh, yeah. If I remember right, Jazz had also filled a bunch of balloons with water and soap and had hit us all with them later." Dia thought back. "You so deserved to be pantsed."

"Remember when we were at Diagon Alley and he had the trumpet that he blew whenever we went anywhere? That was so embarrassing." Harmony laughed.

"Or when he decided he had to crawl after us the whole way around the Ministry. We got so many strange looks that day." Addy giggled.

"I still enjoyed the World Cup we went to and Jazz decided to go native on us and dress up in skins and feathers and chant the whole time." Billy smiled.

"I think I still have that picture somewhere..." Harmony shuffled through several stacks of pictures, finally grabbing hold of a stack and finding it. It showed the girls sitting around a fire and the boys doing a dance with Jazz fully engaged in his Native American skins and makeup. The next picture showed the fire getting a bit out of control and catching Jazz's wolf tail on fire. The next one showed it being put out. By Richard.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was the first time we met Richard." Addy said as she put her fingers to her lips.

The next picture was of them all in a much higher box at the World Cup, Dia standing next to Richard and his family. Richard's soft shoulder length brown hair was blowing slightly in the breeze as they all screamed at the top of their lungs for their favorite team. The picture after that was of the four boys now dressed in flowing robes with their wands out, tips together with the title "The Four Musketeers." Each had a name embroidered in the lapel. Richard was D'Artagnan, Billy Aramis, John Athos and Jazz Porthos. There were several pictures of them having "adventures" around their houses and then later at Hogwarts. Stuck in the pictures was a fourth year picture of Dia and Richard dressed up. Richard had been a year older than the others and had lots of connections with important people via his parents. Dia was in a deep purple dress, short and flowing with her arm around Richard who was wearing an expensive suit with a matching purple tie and handkerchief in the lapel pocket and matching robe. They were both smiling as the image in the picture put his arm around Dia and gave her a kiss.

Dia stepped back. "I think we'd better get back to practicing." She turned and walked back over to her guitar, picked it up and strummed the riff for 'Haunted.'

John squeezed Harmony's shoulder as she mouthed "Sorry" to him. He walked over and picked up his instrument and readied to play, shooting glances over at Dia and the rest.

Jazz leaned close to Billy and whispered "I suppose it would be a really bad time to ask if we are going to practice with the boggart table..."

/

**The Gryffindor common room was empty by the time the six students made their way through the entrance behind the fat lady. Addy pulled out her wand and sent their instruments up stairs to their proper places. She turned to the group. "I am going up to put on my pajamas; I want to get comfortable before we start this conversation." **

**"I agree." Billy grinned. "Maybe you can find those shorts." He winked at her. **

**"Why is it you liked those shorts so much Billy? They really did nothing for her, and really they were out of fashion then, let alone now." Harmony asked absentmindedly. Billy just smiled, Addy blushed and Jazz smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.**

**"Never mind Harm." Dia said snidely." Let's all get comfortable, and then we can figure out a plan of action, to find this Wizards Heart."**

**Addy looked though her things. She knew that the shorts Billy liked so much were long gone by now, but maybe she had something close. Her bracelet tingled and she looked down. A privet message from Billy formed. _Bring your big fuzzy blanket, I like to cuddle with you under that one. _**

**Addy replied. _One step ahead of you, got it out already. You got your big fluffy pillow?_**

**Words formed again. _You bet babe. See you in a few. Ily Addy._ **

**Addy added, _Ily Billy_. Addy found one of Billy's old t-shirts and put it on with a pair of cut of sweat pants. She turned to find Harmony and Dia in Jazz and John's t-shirts. She couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Is this the reason they never have anything to wear?" Harmony giggled.**

**"John swears that the house elves have it out for him." Dia snickered.**

**"Hell, Billy knows I have most of his clothes, he says they look better on me anyway." Addy smiled her 'up to no good' smile at the two girls. "He doesn't know it, but I am just trying to get him naked!"**

**Dia burst into a full belly laugh, and Harmony let out a high pitched giggle. The three girls laughed until their eyes watered and their sides hurt. Finally getting their self's under control they headed down to the common room.**

**The boys were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting. **

**"Hey," John exclaimed "that is my shirt! How did you get that?"**

**"Yeah" Billy and Jazz added at the same time.**

**"Those were my sweats too! You killed them! Where are the legs?" Billy said in a half hurt voice. "Oh well, they look better on you anyway."**

**The three girls started laughing uncontrollably, all over again. **

**The boys eyed the girls, and looked at each other, and shrugged.**

**Addy, blanket in hand made her way to her usual spot on the overstuffed sofa, and plopped down. She flipped the blanket out and Billy scooted in next to her tossing his pillow on the sofa next to them. The others found their spots quickly, paired off in their favorite spots. Dia in the overstuffed arm chair, with John on the floor in front of her. Jazz sitting in front of the fire, Harmony sitting between his legs, back leaning against his chest. **

**Addy was whispering something to Billy when she looked up noticed that everyone had stopped talking and all eyes were on her. **

**"What, did I miss something?" she asked half mocking. She knew they were waiting for her to open this discussion, after her adamant protest against doing anything.**

**"You know with the way you all look to me, and the way I am always keeping you all out of trouble you would think I was Head Boy and not John."**

**"Addy you could never be Head Boy. You have too many curves in the wrong places." Jazz snickered.**

**"John you are a fine Head Boy, but sometimes you turn a blind eye to this group. For which Dia and I are both thankful!" Addy wanted to make it clear that she was not being condescending of John. **

**"Addy you have always been the 'Mom' of this rag-tag crew. Whenever we get into trouble, or are in danger you have been there to steer us in the right direction. Maybe we do rely on you too much at times. But you have always done your best to keep us safe." John's voice was sincere.**

**Addy eyes fell to her lap. "I couldn't keep Rich safe." Her voice trembled a little, and the tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"Oh Addy," Dia softly sighed. "You did everything you could, and no one here blames you. It was Richard's own foolishness that got him killed. You did everything you could to make him stay with the group, and keep him safe."**

**"Thanks Cord." Addy said, as Billy helped wipe the tears from her eyes. "I always worried about that." **

**"Well don't!" Jazz said soundly. "We all miss Rich very much, but we all know his 'Hero Complex' is what got him killed." **

**Billy hugged Addy. "We do look to you often, because you are looking out for us. Dia would have dentition for three more years if it weren't for you." he jested.**

**Dia shot him a dirty look, and then smiled. "He's right you know."**

**Addy smiled. It warmed her heart to know that her friends did look to her, and that they thought of her this way. She took a deep breath to clear her mind."So let's get on with this. Where do start. Harm what did you find out?"**

**"Well the Wizard's Heart is a soul stone. It has the ability to either trap or free souls that have left someone's body. At first they thought it was a Horcrux, but when they couldn't destroy it they knew that the magic that had created it was very powerful. This is the part that may be disturbing to many of you. The Heart is something new, and I mean it was only just found. They found it right before the Battle here at Hogwarts. That has been why it has been so hard to find information about it. Heck, if I had not caught Professor Trelawney in one of her trances, I wouldn't know what I know about it."**

**"Well why didn't you say that when we were talking about going home and looking though all those books for information. It would be just a waste of time. Plus going to that formal dinner isn't on the top of list of fun things to do." Billy stated, with a confused look on his face.**

**"Ahh my dear Billy Boy, I thought the same thing when I first heard this, but I decided to look a little farther into it. Remember the Sorcerer's Stone? The one that Nicholas Flamel created and eventually destroyed to keep from Lord Voldemort? Well the magic that created the heart is thought to be similar. Because this is such a new magic it isn't clear. Only those who have been dealing with it have any insight to what it really may be, or how to use it. So if we are going to find out anything, we are going to have to attend the dinner." Harmony's smile was beaming.**

**"Wow Harm, you never cease to amaze me." Dia said with pride and awe.**

**"Harm you have done a wonderful job!" Addy was so proud of Harmony. She really was coming into her own now. Addy was glad she was here to see it.**

**"So," John, who had been lost in serious thought as he had listened to his cousin finally chimed in. "it looks like we are going have to go to this dinner and stay..." **

**The other five friends chimed in "Vigilant!" **

/

Dia laughed with everyone in the room. It felt good to laugh again; especially after all they had been though. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to breathe normally. She stared at the fire for a bit, lost in thought. Without realizing it, she had started to play with John's hair with her hand.

"Well," said Jazz, "If Addy is mom and always trying to get us out of trouble, I guess that makes Dia our dad who gets us into the trouble in the first place." There were several snickers around the room. "So what's the plan?"

"What makes you think I have a plan or anything?" Dia asked.

"You are staring off into space twiddling John's hair. We all know that sign. You are contemplating something."

Dia yanked her hand back quickly, blushing a little bit and looking at John.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I like it when you do that."

"So?" Harmony said, "What are you contemplating?"

"Well, since it apparently is my job to get everyone into trouble..." Dia smiled. She looked tentatively at Addy who smiled back at her. Dia could tell that Addy understood that it had to be them that took care of this, thick and thin. "Tomorrow we need to make sure all the parents are contacted. John will have to talk Billy's parents into letting him stay at their house since his parents are so over protective. After the dance, everyone will have a sleep over at the tree house and tell everyone we've decided to go camping so make sure everyone that you pack your warm clothes as well as summer clothes. Harmony has a bag that will fit it all, so no worries there. That will be on Sunday so we will have exactly one week to find the Wizard's Heart and break it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Dia could tell that John wanted to protest her going but she knitted her eyebrows at him and he didn't say anything. She could tell there was going to be a private conversation on this subject, and Dia was glad he had chosen to keep it between them.

"I think while we are at Harmony's we should possibly check through John's parents old books for a few useful ones we may need to take with us. If I remember correctly there were some really interesting ones. Beyond that, we will need to get provisions. So if Harm can take care of the outfits for the dance and food and John take care of defense items and the like, Jazz can make sure to lay the false trail in the woods and camping for us if anyone thinks to try to come looking for us. Addy, can you come up with our cover story and let everyone know; work with Jazz so he knows what to do. While John is trying to spring Billy on Saturday morning, Jazz will lay the trail."

"What are you going to do Dia?" Harmony asked.

"I'm going to lay low and try not to have any more excitement before we leave. I don't want any more attention heading our way or the headmistress may not let me leave and I have no intention of being left behind."

"One for all..." whispered Addy.

"And all for one." John finished. He reached up and took Dia's hand that had been playing with his hair again. His green eyes caught hers and he kissed her hand. His lips were soft and full, it made her heart skip a beat.

"We should try to get some sleep now." Addy said. Billy smiled and cuddled closer to her.

Jazz stretched out on the floor in front of the fire and Harmony lay in his arms, putting one arm over his stomach.

After a while, John got up and moved Dia over, scooting in with her in the large overstuffed chair. "I know you don't plan on going to sleep, but there is no reason we can't be comfortable." He smiled at her.

He leaned back and got comfortable in the chair, swinging Dia's legs over his lap and pulling the blanket over them both. Dia put her hand on his chest and looked into his face again.

"I know I didn't say it, but I am grateful for you staying with me last night. And not letting that person get away with my body." She whispered.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He whispered back.

"That's what scares me the most."

"I know you don't want anyone to care for you, but we both care about each other and we have for a long time. That won't go away no matter how much you try to push me away. I just hope someday you will be okay with me telling you how much I-"

"Don't say it. Just don't." Dia put her fingers over his mouth.

He kissed her fingers carefully. Her heart sped up, her arms shook, and her head swam. Finally he squeezed her hand. "I won't say it, but it doesn't keep me from feeling it."

Dia dropped her hands into her lap and looked at them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He whispered to her, touching her face. "If I thought I could, I'd tell you to stay here and let me find the heart. But I know you would never let me get away with that. I want to take care of you if you'd let me."

Dia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

John smiled. "You let me take care of you last night. And it was one of the first times in my life that I felt whole." He touched his thumb to her lips, stroking them softly.

"And since you've decided that you aren't going to sleep tonight, I'm going to be here with you. It will be the third night you won't be able to get rid of me. And just so you know, I do plan on making it a habit."

He softly pulled her towards him, their noses touching. She couldn't resist him; she closed her eyes and leaned into him, savoring the slow kiss that made her toes curl. She put her arms around him, pressing close. It was the first time she had kissed anyone like that since Richard. The thought slammed into her chest, making her gasp for breath and pull away.

"You thought about him, about Richard, didn't you?" John whispered.

Dia put her face in her hands. They were shaking and she couldn't stop it. He took her hands and kissed them.

"It's okay. I can't help but think of him too. He was my best friend you know. It's understandable. But he is gone Dia. And I don't think he would be upset that we want to be together." He sighed and held her hands close to his chest. After a few moments, he pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his chest and shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"And since you don't seem to want to discuss this, I figure this would be an excellent time to go over what we missed in class today." John reached over and pulled out a book from between the chair and couch. It was the Charms spell book. "I figure it will be a long night and we can start with the first class and work our way down."

Dia smiled, scooted around looked down at the book as he opened it. They found the page and started reading. On the table next to them appeared a plate of hot chocolate and cookies.

John handed one of the mugs to Dia. She took it and smiled up at him. "You told a house elf I take it?"

"I told you I wanted to take care of you one way or another. I'll take what I can get."

She kissed him again, but not as long. When she pulled back she whispered "Thanks."

They read the book together and sipped their coco. As she turned the page, John leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Oh, and by the way, you look fantastic in my shirt. I hope to see you in more of my clothes sometime. Maybe one day I hope to see you out of them."

She was too afraid to tell him that she hoped so too.

"And I hope it is before you go and try to sample all the treats in Australia. You should taste the local flavor first."

Dia turned and gave John a light punch on his stomach. "Why do you have to open your big mouth ya jerk."

He laughed quietly and handed her a cookie.

"Because, that's what makes you love me."

Dia didn't respond. She had no idea how to refute the truth.

/

**Jazz and Harmony lay on the floor, in front of the fire. Harmony loved to lay with her head on his chest, the sound of his humming echoed. **

**"What is that tune you are humming Jazz?"**

**"It is a song from my tribe. It is sort of a prayer for the warrior. For guidance and strength, we sing it when we know we are going into a great battle." Jazz continued to hum.**

**"It is beautiful." Harmony yawned and closed her eyes. Jazz's song lulling her to sleep.**

**Addy sat with Billy's arms around her. She looked into his soft blue eyes. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back, the tenderness in his eyes and his crooked smile always made her feel like putty in his hands. **

**"Billy, yesterday when we were in the room of requirement before lunch, and I got angry with you."**

**"Yes." Billy whispered.**

**"I meant what I said; I do want to give myself to you. Body and mind. I have thought about it many times. There were even times I thought it would happen." Addy made a breathy laugh. "The only one who doesn't think we have been together is Dia, and that is because she knows I can't lie to her."  
"I know, John and Jazz have tried to get me to give them details." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I tell them it would have had to have happened for there to be any details, and even if it had I wouldn't give them any." **

**Addy smiled. "we'll meet me in the R.O.R. tomorrow night, and I will give you those details." She kissed him hard.**

**Billy grinned from ear to ear. "Are you sure Addison?"**

**"Yes Billy, I am." Her voice soft but clear. She looked around the room Harmony and Jazz asleep on the floor. John and Dia looking over a book whispering to each other. Billy at her side. This is how it should be she thought to herself and sighed. This was the normal she had wanted. Somehow she knew it would happen, even if it was the calm before the storm. At this moment her family was happy, healthy and together. She leaned into Billy's chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this moment forever.**

**/**

Chapter 4

Storm Clouds Gather

Gryffindor Tower slowly woke and moved in the early hours on what was turning out to be a beautiful Thursday morning. As different students started to fill the common room the group woke and started to move their blankets and pillows up the stairs to their respective rooms.

Harmony kissed Jazz lightly on the lips and he quickly made a grab at her to tickle her. She squealed and danced out of his reach and giggled as she ran up the stairs. Billy and Addy hesitated longer at the stairs, kissing their goodbyes. Dia stretched out and looked over at them.

"Good grief you two. You are going to see each other in a few minutes after you get dressed. Quit acting like this is the end." She snarled. John stretched beside her. Dia felt the irritation of not having enough sleep when the sun reflected off a surface and into her eyes. "ARG!" she yelled out to no one in particular. "Scrim the sun and fire god." She rubbed her hands on her face.

"You really redefine 'not a morning person' don't you? Wonder if your picture is in the dictionary." John sighed.

Dia gave him a glare for an answer.

"Well, by my calculations, we got about three hours of sleep. Yeah, it's going to be a long day." John said. "And I can tell you are going to be like laying naked in a bed of roses. You will smell nice thought the day, but be a huge pain in the ass."

"Trying to get yourself killed early this morning I see."

"Early bird gets-"

"Eaten by the cat…" Dia finished. She started to pull herself out of the chair as John moved to get up. Before she knew what was happening he has seized her and stood up, holding her up with her face close to his. Before she realized it, she was kissing him passionately.

When they had pulled away from each other and John let her down, Dia glanced over at Addy and Billy who were smiling back with ridiculous smiles. It made her go instantly red.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook."

John laughed. "I didn't think it would, but I just thought I'd start out the day on a good note."

Dia couldn't look at anyone in the eyes as she grabbed her stuff and headed up the stairs. She walked purposefully right between Addy and Billy, making them take a step back from each other. As Dia ascended the stairs she shouted back down, "Stop smiling so loud!"

All she heard from below was snickers.

Breakfast went as uneventful as possible considering Jazz wouldn't let Dia and John alone about the kiss which really annoyed the hell out of Dia, and kept Addy, Billy and Harmony smiling into the plates. By the time they got to Charms, Dia looked like she was going to bite Jazz's face off.

"Seriously Jazz. If you feel like living your life with all your limbs you will drop it." Dia growled at Jazz as he proceeded to grab Harmony and try to recreate the kiss. Harmony giggled.

"No, don't drop me!" Harmony laughed.

"Jazz, if you are trying to get her to stay awake, you are going to get me killed." John yelled at Jazz. "I can do that all on my own."

"So not helpful…" Addy shook her head at John.

"Who? Me or him?" John asked. Addy just rolled her eyes as they walked into the class.

/

By lunch, Dia's mood hadn't improved much. She went to show Trelawney the pillow case, then presented it to John who was watching detention. But John made an offhanded comment about her just needing to learn to cook, clean and sew and Dia almost smothered him with it in front of Professor Slughorn. She was trying desperately hard to stay awake in class with limited success. In Potions, Sandy had the good sense to stay away, but she made eyes at John the whole class period which kept everyone trying to make sure Dia didn't notice. When Sandy smiled and waved at John, he waved back and Addy kicked him in the shins. When girls in the hallway tried to stop him and ask him pointless questions, Harmony ran interference and would drag him off. Billy made sure to put their books on the chairs next to John so that no girls could sit next to him in every class. Between keeping Dia awake and saving John from the entire school of girls, Addy was exhausted at the end of the day at dinner. Billy sat down next to her and started scooping food onto his plate. He looked at Addy and gave her a little smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Not too tired are you…" Billy asked.

Addy smiled. "No, just need some food. And some quiet."

Billy glanced over at Dia and John. They were at it again of course, and Jazz was stoking the fire as usual.

"Yeah, busy day. But I'm set to go home as well as everyone else." Billy said as he ducked a flying chicken leg that Harmony had thrown at Jazz.

Harmony was now getting after Jazz for teasing John and Dia, for being so childish. Addy agreed with Harmony, if they kept getting teased they may never kiss again and everyone would have to deal with them and their anger at each other.

"I don't need anyone to tell me I need to be kissing. And who is going to get the kiss off." Dia yelled exasperatedly. She glared at John.

"Hey, why am I the bad guy here?"

"You started it."

"So? What is wrong with wanting to kiss you?" John whined.

Addy could tell the long week was wearing on him as well.

"I thought you would like it." He looked at Dia, anger growing on his face. "I'm sorry if it is so bad to kiss me that you have to yell at me the rest of the day." His voice was rising. "You can be happy to know I won't do it again. Ever."

"Well don't do me any favors!" Dia yelled back at him.

"Fine!" John yelled and got up from the table and stomped off.

Addy, Billy and Harmony turned and glared at Jazz.

"What?"

Dia pushed her plate away and laid her head down on the table. Addy saw John's scrawl on the bracelet, the private message he had sent her earlier. It said 'I know you don't want me to say it, so I'll write it. I love you.'

Addy patted Dia on the back and looked back at Jazz.

"Fine! I'll go after John. I'll make it better." Jazz sighed and stood up.

With her head down, Dia murmured to Jazz. "Don't worry about it. Let him go if that is what he wants. I don't want him to stay anywhere he doesn't want to be."

"You once said," Harmony cut in, "that you loved the saying 'we build walls to see who cares enough to tear them down.' Well I think sometimes we walk off to see who cares enough to follow."

"So now you want me to chase him down and follow him around like part of his harem? Is that what you are saying Harm?"

Harmony grunted in frustration and hit her fist on the table top. "No, I'm saying stop being stupid and go after him. You let Jazz get to you which is unfair to John. You may be hurting, but so is he. And you take it out on each other. Jazz may be acting infantile, but you are acting like a spoiled child."

"Stop yelling at me Harm." Dia had raised her head and was glaring at her.

"Then do something about it."

"What, Harmony, what am I supposed to do? I have no clue! So unless you are going to tell me what the hell to do, just leave me alone." Dia stood up and walked off the opposite way to where John had gone.

Harmony glared at Jazz and finally grabbed her book bag and stood up and walked off also.

"Hmmmph. Great job at being low key today everyone." Billy mumbled. Jazz took a deep breath and ran after Harmony.

"Tonight then?" Billy said to Addy, nudging her with his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, maybe this little drama will cover our excursion…" Addy cut herself off as John walked back and gave her a sheepish look.

"I forgot my bag." He grabbed his messenger bag and then looked around. "Where did Dia run off to? Her bag is still here under the table." His face showed the concern.

Billy pointed the direction Dia had run off in. John grabbed the strap to Dia's bag and rubbed it in his hand between his palm and fingers for a moment lost in thought.

"John," Addy said softly, "go after her. I know it is what you always have to do, but you did start it and pushed it with writing you love her. I saw it on the bracelet. You know she has no ability to handle things like this. It was too much too soon."

John met her eyes, searching them. Finally he spoke. "I was trying to make her feel better since Jazz wouldn't leave it alone. Most girls like to hear that someone loves them."

Addy crooked him a smile. "Dia is most defiantly NOT most girls. You know she loves you, right?"

John slowly nodded.

"Then be happy she isn't like any other girl. She'd die for you. How many other girls here will do that?"

"I'm not asking anyone to die for me Addy."

"No," Addy shook her head. "But it still stands. We would all give anything for each other, but you and Dia are meant to be together. She knows it but can't accept it. She'll come around. Give her time. And don't try so hard to make it happen before she is ready."

John looked at her a little longer, and then nodded. He picked up Dia's bag and headed off in the direction she had gone.

Addy turned to Billy. "Tell me that we are never going to be like that."

"Never hun. Never." Billy said as he leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

Afterwards Addy put her head on Billy's shoulder and tired not to think about what the future could hold. What could turn her into a driven person that was more afraid of living then dying.

Or who else could die along the way.

/

Students bustled about, up and down the long hallways and the stairs that changed where they went whenever the inspiration hit them. John stood looking up trying to guess where Dia had gone. Sometimes when she was upset she would wander the halls aimlessly. He hoped she had a real destination in mind or he knew he would never find her tonight.

Guilt tore at his heart. He knew she wasn't quite ready to commit to him. They both still felt the pain of Richard's death, and she was having such a terrible time moving on. Everyone she was related to was dead, usually while she was with them. Only Addy was her family, and their friends by extension. John knew what it was like to lose parents, but he had at least been able to grow up in a loving family with Harmony and her parents who treated him like a son. Dia had been placed house to house, and as each relative had died she was moved yet again. With no roots to keep her foundation, she had drifted in the wind; a loner type with only Addy to keep her tethered in the storm.

Richard had seemed to change something inside of Dia. She had for the first time let her guard down completely with him. Everyone had noticed the change in her. She had always smiled and laughed, but it had become somehow more. She started wearing dresses and going to nice dinners with him and his family and there was not one problematic food fight. She developed grace and patience that was rarely seen before, and she was able to more easily forgive and stop holding grudges for years. But when Richard died, that inner spark dimmed and kept threatening to extinguish completely. She was angry so often. She no longer made friends outside of their group. And she kept coming up with plans to do after they left school that would keep her constantly on the move so that she would never be able to live a normal life. John yearned to turn the clock back and restore the pretty girl of his youth that sang and danced to that of the woman that death had fractured.

He pulled his wand out of his robes and placed it on his palm. The Redwood wand with its dragon whiskers magic inside spun as he placed a finding charm on it to point the way to Dia. It halted and pointed down the hallway towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Immediately he realized where she was going and took off in that direction at a slow run, dodging all the other students in the hallway.

He found the room and yanked open the door. Just as he feared, Dia stood in front of the table Jazz had found. The boggart had been freed and it had formed the image of himself dead again. Dia stood there and calmly contemplated it and didn't try to do anything to it.

"Riddikulus!" John yelled and hit the boggart backwards away from Dia. She stiffened to hear his voice. He positioned himself between Dia and the boggart. A few more times and he had it back in the table. As the table crept away to go sit in the corner again, John put his wand away and slowly turned to Dia who had not moved the whole time.

Their eyes met and held, but neither spoke. Her's were very bright green which signaled she was very emotional. She worked hard not to let it show on her face, but he knew better. He waited for her to speak or do something first. Her face was more pale than usual.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "Thank you for bringing me my book bag. You don't have to stay." It was a very quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"I had forgotten mine and came back to get it, and saw you had left yours. I figured you would want it, so…" he faltered, not sure what to say next. When she didn't say anything more, he finally blurted out a little harsher than intended, "Why did you come here and let the boggart out? Are you trying to upset yourself as much as possible?" He cringed inside as he heard his own words.

Dia's face contorted a bit into a frown. Her eyelids lowered but she didn't respond.

"And why did you let Jazz get to you today? You are the one who is usually least affected by him. And then you decided to take it out on me, how is that fair?" John wanted to say that he didn't want her to be upset but instead said "Why do you have to be so hard to deal with?"

"Go away John. I don't want to argue with you."

"Oh, so NOW you don't want to argue? What happened? And how can we get it to happen again?" John shouted. He had no idea why he kept at it, he didn't want to but he still did.

"GO AWAY JOHN." She had crossed her arms and was glaring at him.

"No, you don't get to decide when I stay and when I go away."

"Why not, you've taken it upon yourself to decide what I eat, when I sleep-"

"Someone has to! Since you have decided to start acting like a child, someone needs to take care of you."

"Oh, so that is why last night you said you wanted to take care of me? Because you only see me as a child?"

"Well stop acting like one before you get spanked hard. Someone has to watch out for you when you stop thinking and throw your temper tantrums. Someone has to tell you what to do. Save you from yourself."

"You have no right. You are not my father."

"No, of course I'm not your father. He's dead. Which is why you've grown up thinking you can do whatever you want and no one can stop you. Maybe what you need is discipline. Then maybe you'd listen to someone else once in a while who loves you."

"I listen just fine. I just don't hear anyone saying anything worthwhile. Just a lot of noise."

"Oh, I'm noise am I? When I tried to save you, that was just more noise?"

"I didn't ask you to save me."

"Well it isn't like you are going to save yourself."

"I'm fine on my own. I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

John was shaking as he stopped and walked up close to Dia. "You don't need me huh?" He pushed his face close to hers, glaring down at her.

"No, I don't need you. I don't need you to watch out for me, to tell me what to do, what to feel. I don't need to have you hanging around waiting for the day you get yourself killed. The day you become the visage in the table." She screamed.

Tears had welled up in her eyes but she still snarled at him with her glare.

"That is your problem Dia; it isn't about what you need. It is about what you want."

"Fine. Then I want you to leave me alone."

After a moment, John whispered to her, "You already are alone Dia. In a crowded room you are alone. You keep yourself that way so you don't have to deal with the pain of living. You figure that everyone else is dead, so you might as well be too. You've chosen death instead of choosing to live, and to be loved. And you try to make sure that anyone else that might love you will hate you instead. You make me hate the fact that I love you."

Dia slapped him so hard across the face that his lip split and a drop of blood ran down his chin. John recoiled from the hit and slowly turned back to Dia, looking deep within her eyes. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she fought back sobs, trying to recover herself with her anger.

"You can be the biggest bitch around; you can hit me all you want. You are not going to drive me away. And if I do die, I hope it will be for something meaningful like saving your life. Love is worth dying for. All your family died for it. Richard died for it. He died for the love of his school, of his friends, for the love he had for you. How can you let all those people die and then devalue it by saying you don't need them? Is your heart really that cold?"

Dia went to hit him again but he caught her arm in mid swing and pushed his face closer to hers.

"I know you Dia. I remember how you were able to pick yourself up after your aunt and uncle died and they sent you to other relatives. You still had the zeal of life inside you. Remember when the lightning storm struck my tree house and you laughed and danced in the rain? And the next day you helped me rebuild it? And when I tried to tell you that you couldn't rebuild it because you were a girl, you punched me and knocked me down and did it anyway? And when I later fell out of the tree house while yelling at Addy and Harmony for decorating it all girly like, you came over and made sure I was okay. You smiled and were so caring even though I was being such a jerk. And when I came back to the tree house you had gotten my aunt to spell a safety charm all around it so I wouldn't get hurt if I fell out of it again. What happened to that girl? The one who laughed at me, beat me up, held me when I fell, hit me with a pie during Christmas Dinner and then snuck me food when I had to go to bed hungry for retaliating, that let me tag along with her and her girlfriends when I had nothing to do, the one who faked a dragon attack and scared the life out of me during our first camping trip, and later gave me my first kiss only to leave me tied to a tree until I begged her forgiveness for the water grenades in her sleeping bag, the one who stood by me through everything with passion and fire and stole my heart? What happened to her?

Dia sagged against his chest and cried. "She died."

John let her arm go and surrounded her in his arms, holding her close. "I don't think she's dead. I think she is just lost in very dark woods."

The sobs grew and sputtered. He sighed, feeling a tear fall down his own cheek. "You may not feel you need me, but I need you. I'm sorry that I pushed too hard today. I'm just cranky from being tired. And I didn't mean to take it out on you. Long time ago I got lost in the woods out behind the house and you got everyone together to come find me even though it had been my fault I ran off to pout in the woods. You never once said anything about it or made me feel stupid, and you were the one who found me. I was so scared but didn't want anyone to know. You held me and let me cry first and get it out of my system before you called everyone else, and never said a word. You have always been there when I needed you. I need to be there for you. I will back off but I will never leave you alone again. And when you are ready I will be here, still in love with you."

Dia's sobs started to subside. "You'd be better off finding someone else to be happy with. I don't think I have it within me anymore."

"Of course you do. You just have to find it again. And when you do, we will be very happy. And someday, you will be the mother of my children."

She pulled back from him and looked at him harshly. "You know I'm not going to have any kids. I'm not the mothering type. I won't be tied down. I won't bring someone into a world that will want to kill them."

"We can talk about this later." John said trying to hold her again, but she resisted.

"No, we are not talking about this again. Addy is the mommy type. Not me."

John sighed harshly. "Dia…"

"No John. You will be a great father, and have lots of kids, just not with me." And abruptly Dia turned and stomped out the door.

And with her, his heart went too.

/

**The evening drug on. Addy was having troubles staying focused on her homework. She had not seen or heard from Dia or John since dinner, and since she had not heard of any big commotions she figured they either made up or killed each other. **

**Jazz had been sulking around the common room. Harmony had really laid into him about how he didn't help things with John and Dia. She told him that she was getting really tired of his childish behavior, and he needed to grow up. At least act more like a seventh year then a first year. She knew that he just loved to have fun, but lately it had been at someone's expense, and she didn't see him paying the price.**

**Billy had been trying to make peace between them most of the evening. He finally gave up, and sat down next to Addy on the couch. He found Addy lost in thought, doodling on a piece of parchment. She absentmindedly touched the paper with her wand and the flowers she had drawn bloomed to life off the paper. Billy gasped in amazement. Addy snapped out of her daze.**

**"How do you do that? I have been practicing that spell for months now, and I just can't seem to get it right. You don't even have to say the words, come to think of it you haven't had to use words for any spells lately. You know you are going to make a great Auror. I think the only one of us that comes close to your level of magic use is Dia, but it seems she is only at her best when she is mad. So pretty much she is at her best all the time lately."**

**"Billy, how much would it hurt you if I said I didn't want to be an Auror? I feel I could be very good at it, but it just isn't where my heart lies. Dia is as good as me, if not better. The only reason she is so good when she is mad, is because that is when she truly believes in herself. She is going to make and excellent Auror, far better than John I think, but she will never let John think so."**

**"Addy, can you keep a secret? Even from Dia?" Billy was looking deep into her eyes.**

**"I can keep a secret very well you know that. As for keeping it from Dia, well there are something's she just knows. Where do you think the Wonder Twins thing came from? So I can honestly say I won't tell her, but she may figure it out. Why?"**

**"There are two reasons why I want to go with you this summer. One is because the thought of being away from you for that long kills me. The longest I have ever been away from you was during the battle, and it turned me inside out."**

**"And the other reason?" she said tenderly, raising one eyebrow.**

**"I don't want to be an Auror either. I figured if I went with you it would buy me the time to muster up the courage to tell everyone, especially John."**

**"Oh Billy, I think that is wonderful!" Addy said a little too loudly, and it caught Jazz's attention. Jazz scowled looking at the two of them.**

**"What is wonderful? Nothing is ever going to be wonderful again!" Jazz said in a fierce, yet sad-sack voice. "I have managed to make her hate me, and now she won't even talk to me. I'm going to bed. I can't imagine that this day will get any better. GOOD NIGHT!" he snapped and stormed up the stairs. **

**Just as Jazz had disappeared up the stairwell, Dia bombarded into the room spewing a stream of profanities. Not five steps behind her, was John. The hurt and anguish in his eyes said it all. **

**"I'm going to bed, if that is ok with my keeper!" Dia announced.**

**John had taken all he could. "Go where ever you please! Go to Hell for all I care! Oh wait I forgot, you don't give a shit about what anyone feels except yourself! And it will be bloody hell for anyone who steps on your feelings!"**

**Addy stood up to run interference, but Billy pulled her down just in time for Dia's book bag to miss her head by inches. Addy grabbed Billy's wand and stood up again. She pointed her wand at Dia and Billy's at John. Her hair had taken the color of flame. Addy was livid.**

**"ENOUGH!" she shouted. "If either of you say another word, so help me I will tie your tongues in knots. And you know I can do it without batting an eye! Dia, pick up your things and go up stairs. Now! John you do the same! I will deal with you both in a moment, and if you can't see my reasoning, well then maybe you will see Auntie M's!"**

**Dia opened her mouth, but Addy cut her off before she could say anything. "Jacordia Aurora! Did I, or did I not make myself clear to you?" Dia grabbed the things that had fallen out of her bag, and sped up stairs in a huff. John uttered not a word, and raced up the stairs to the boy's dorm. **

**"You know, you really are the mother of this group." Billy smiled and winked at her. Addy rested her forehead on Billy's chest. "Will you please talk to John and message me, let me know what his side of the story. I think I already know, but I don't want to assume anything."**

**"Sure, anything for you." Bill hugged her.**

**"Don't forget 11pm in the R.O.R. and don't be late!" Addy kissed him on his nose and turned to headed upstairs.**

**"I wouldn't dare!" Billy said, and pinched her on the butt. Addy smacked his hand and smiled at him.**

**/**

**Dia turned as Addy reached the top of the stairs. If looks were spells, the one she just gave Addy would be the killing curse. Addy knew Dia would not be happy, but at least she had managed not to wake Harmony. **

**"What the hell was that?" Addy asked in a low voice.**

**"It was nothing Addy, it will blow over in the morning." Dia really didn't want to talk about it.**

**"Oh so nearly taking your best friend's head off is nothing?"**

**"He just won't leave me alone. I asked, nicely even. He just pushes and pushes. He won't drop it."**

**"Dia." Addy looked her up and down. She knew right away what happened. "He told you he loves you, didn't he? Oh Dia, come on! You can't keep this up! Pushing away anyone who loves you is not the answer and to be frank with you, I wonder sometimes when you are going to push me away?" Dia shot her a look. Addy knew that look well. "Oh Dia, I am not trying to hurt you or make you mad. I just want you to know that I love you, and when I see you pushing others that love you away I think I may be next. You are my only family, and like I told Jazz if I lose you, I lose everything."**

**Dia sat down on her bed and took off her boots. She looked at Addy, a tenderness fell across her face that had not been seen in quite some time. "Addy, you know you are my family. I don't call you my sister because we are like sisters, we are sisters." She smiled at Addy, "Besides I don't know what I would do without you? And more importantly, what would you do without me?"**

**Addy raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "You would be spending the rest of your natural life in detention, and I might be able to get some sleep." Dia tossed her boot at Addy with a giggle. Addy flicked her wand and the boot grew wings and flew away down the stairwell.**

**"Addison Minerva McGonagall those are my favorite boots, what am I going to do now?**

**"I'd say, get better taste in shoes!" The words were barely out of her mouth when the pillow hit her in the face. **

**"Oh that is it! You asked for it!" Addy grabbed her pillow and began to pummel Dia with it. Dia jumped over to Addy's bed, and took hold of Addy's pillow, returning each blow. **

**They were in full pillow fight mode when John ran into the room. "What is going on in here who is in trouble?" **

**The two girls looked at each other then at John. In unison they replied. "Staying Vigilant!" The pillows hit him at the same time, and kept coming as the girls chased him out of the room. **

**Dia was asleep not soon after the two girls lay down. Addy lay awake. Waiting for Billy to let her know if he had made it out of Gryffindor Tower.**

/

Dia walked through the playground. The wind whispered to her, taunting her. Children lay dead over the grounds and play equipment, their little bodies broken and bleeding or pale in death. She searched the faces, wondering where her children were. A few feet away there was a little girl with dark brown hair laying face first in the leaves. She recognized the coat. Dia knelt by the little body and gently turned it over. The face of Addy when she had been five stared past her into the sky. Dia gasped and looked away. Next to the girl was another body. Wearing the coat she herself wore at that age. She moved the long reddish hair out of the eyes and looked into her own dead green eyes. Suddenly the eyes focused on her and a voice in her head whispered to her.

"You have not released us yet. I haven't let you go."

Dia jerked awake and looked around, realizing after a moment that she was in her bed in Gryffindor Tower. The evening had been such a stressful one and she had gone to bed early. She checked the time. 10:45 pm. Dia went to lay down but realized she heard a noise. Someone was moving about the room quietly.

"Addy." Dia hissed loudly.

The noise stopped. She heard the other girl sigh. "You really sleep way too lightly. I bet you wake to an ant crawling across the room."

"Hey, I like to stay constantly vigilant." She smiled and pulled back the curtain to her bed. Dia saw Addy standing there in her robe and pajamas, slippers on.

"So," Dia said matter of factly. "Tonight is the night, eh?"

"Have you been practicing Legilimency or something?"

"Nope, just seen how you have been with Billy lately. And you both telegraph quite well. Let me guess, the Room Of Requirement?"

Addy just sighed in return.

Dia smiled. "I wonder how many times it has been used for that. Better hope it isn't spelled to call any professors while you are at it… just a thought."

"Good point."

"Better not keep him waiting."

Addy nodded. She looked down at her bracelet as a private message from Billy scrolled across it. It said, _Trying to leave now, I think John may have heard me. Making a run for it._

Dia got up and looked at the bracelet. "Go. I'll take care of it."

Addy frowned at Dia. "Last thing you need is yet another confrontation with John."

"But it is the perfect cover. He'll be focused on me and not on you. And if I can't run interference for my sister, what good am I anyway?"

With a swift movement Addy threw her arms around Dia's neck and hugged her close. "Love you Dia. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would have a much quieter life. But who wants to live an uneventful existence anyway? You better run before John gets down the stairs."

/

Quietly both girls creped out of the room and quickly ran down the stairs. Addy made for the door as Dia positioned herself standing in front of the blazing fire.

"Love you Addy. Don't get caught. Make it memorable."

Addy nodded and swung the portrait out of the way as she heard John coming down the stairs of the boy's dorm. In a heartbeat she was gone and Dia was alone in the room for a moment before John appeared and came to a halt, staring at Dia. She didn't turn around as she addressed him.

"What do you want John. Didn't tear me apart enough earlier so you had to come and finish me off?"

Several moments ticked by before he answered her. "Billy got out of bed and left the room. I was trying to catch him before he did anything stupid."

"Stupid? Well, I guess you'd know. You are their king."

Dia could hear John draw a deep ragged breath, trying to keep himself calm.

"I'm Head Boy. It is my responsibility to keep-"

"It is your responsibility as a friend to let him make his own decisions, good or bad. Some of the biggest mistakes have to be learned the hard way."

"You know where he is going?" John asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and it is none of your business. As his friend, if he wants to go pick stupid ass flowers or whatever that is his business. Usually I'd go with him for the entertainment factor, but I just don't feel it tonight."

"Why are you up anyway? You need your sleep."

"Yes father, I think I know that." Dia rebuked him.

John took another deep calming breath. Dia stood and stared off into the fire, thinking about the vision.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you." John said flatly.

She nodded her head ever so slightly. She could hear John walk up nearer her and stood just behind and to the side of her.

"Will you tell me about it? Anything suspicious?"

Dia stared into the fire for a while longer, and then finally spoke. "I was walking through a playground of dead children, looking for my children. Our children." Her heart hit the inside of her ribcage in pain. She tried to draw the same calming breath that he did, but it came in small fits instead of one smooth intake. "I found two little girls that were dead. When I looked at them, they were Addy and I about age 5 or so. The one who looked like me looked at me, and I heard a voice in my head. Something about it hasn't released me yet. Needless to say I didn't feel like sleeping afterwards."

John moved to put his arms around her, but she moved away from him.

"Just don't. Have you ever thought maybe the voice means you haven't let go yet? Maybe it is something telling me to make you let me go."

"Do you really believe that? Do you really want me to go away?" Dia could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"Honestly, part of me does, and part…"

"The part that wants me gone is your fear. Don't keep feeding it."

A heavy sigh came to Dia's chest. Still without looking at John she said, "You have had a long day. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll be fine. I'll watch for Billy. When he comes back I swear I'll go back to bed. Okay?"

"No. Not okay." John carefully grabbed Dia's shoulders and spun her to look at him. "I'll stay out here with you. I don't think you should be alone. Something could grab you again. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't here to stop it again and anything happened to you. And not just because I'm Head Boy. Because you are my friend. Because Addy would skin me alive…" John smiled a little at her. Dia let out a small laugh and nodded. "And because I would die without you."

John's dark green eyes were too hard to resist. Dia looked into them and could feel herself getting lost in them.

His voice was barely a whisper. "I love you Jacordia Aurora McPherson."

The name shocked her but before Dia could say anything, John had his lips pressed to hers. She trembled and finally pressed back, opening her mouth and letting him slide into it. Her breath escaped her lungs and her head swam. His arms held her tight and she slowly wrapped her arms around him as well. Her heart threatened to leap out of her body, and she felt a stir deep within of desire. She knew she had to stop him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She pulled his body closer to hers, pressing so hard it almost hurt. But then the image of him dead, of the children dead hit her mind and she gasped for air. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Tears welled up and spilled over and down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry John. I don't mean to be such a stupid weepy girl. But I just can't keep the images out of my head. They keep-"

"Hey, I understand. And you are the least weepy girl in the entire building. If you feel the need to cry, then do so. Just let me hold you if you do, okay?"

Dia looked at him again. He leaned in and kissed her again. Finally he stopped and pulled out his wand and without a word, waved his wand and a blanket and pillow came down the stairs from the boy's dorm. Dia looked at it and laughed. It was the pillow case Harmony had made.

"Come on. We can cuddle on the couch in front of the fire. I'm not trying to be your keeper here; I am doing it for my own pleasure. I have really enjoyed getting to sleep with you now several nights this week. I'm hoping for one more." He smiled his disarming smile at her and Dia's heart melted.

"I'm sure you'll get lots more nights this coming week out on the road." Dia smiled back at him.

John stretched out on the couch and Dia laid down in his arms. The blanket was over them and he held her close to his chest as they stared at the fire.

"So, you really are a good friend you know." John said finally.

"Why you say that?"

John kissed the top of her head before he replied. "You are covering for Addy and Billy who are apparently having a secret rendezvous. They finally decided to go all the way I take it."

Dia didn't answer.

"It's okay. I'm happy for them."

"What makes you think Addy isn't upstairs in bed?"

He laughed softly. "If you were down here, you wouldn't be alone. Addy would have been here with you. Where one of you goes, usually the other is right behind."

"You realize that this week is the first week that it has been you that I've ended up with late at night and not Addy? I wonder what that means..."

"It means," John kissed her forehead, "that we are all growing up and eventually will grow apart. I'm hoping that you and I will grow closer. But Dia, you know eventually you will have to let Addy go. Live her own life."

Dia pressed her face into John's chest. "I know. And tonight is the first step away from me, with Billy." A tear rolled down her cheek. John wiped it away, and held her.

/

**Billy lay on his side, head propped on his hand. Addy lay close to him as he stoked her hair and cheek with his free hand. He ran his fingers down her neck and shoulder. Addy shivered. Billy moved his hand to her hip and pulled her closer to him. The feel of his skin against hers was wonderful. She sighed with contentment. **

**"Addison, do you know how beautiful you are? You take my breath away every time I lay eyes on you." He was now caressing the curve on her side, between her hip and her ribs. He kissed her mouth softly. **

**"Billy, are you happy?" She asked quietly.**

**"No Addy I'm not." Billy said in a flat voice. She looked at him, she began to feel hurt.**

**"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice cracked. Billy rolled on top of her. Kissed her again, and looked into her eyes. **

**"I am in total bliss. I am just wondering why we waited so long." He smiled. Addy caressed the small of her back. She smiled up at him. **

**"Nothing in my life has ever felt so wonderful Addy, so right."**

**"I know what you mean Billy. I thought it would be different, I thought it would be awkward. But it was so natural."**

**Billy leaned his head down, his lips close to her ear." So normal. So wonderfully normal." He whispered. **

**Addy hugged him close.**

**/**

**Billy sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as Addy dressed. He loved to look at her. Her ivory skin was luminous, the curve of her breasts and hips so beautiful. He was almost jealous of her hair; the way is loosely curled down to the middle of her back, and softly touched her skin. He still couldn't believe that just moments ago they were as close as two people could be. He had known he loved her for a long time. Now he knew, he couldn't be without her, ever.**

**Addy turned to him. "We better get back, it is late.**

**Billy stood up and took her hand. He spun her around and kissed her hard. "I love you Addy." **

**"I love you too Billy." He held her for a moment longer, he had to force himself to let go. Quietly they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.**

**As they rounded a corner near the Great Hall, Addy stopped. **

**"Did you hear that?" Billy whispered.**

**"Yes, someone is out here. We better be careful Billy, it will be our hides if we are caught, and it won't look to good for John either." Addy tapped her bracelet with her wand. She sent a message to Dia that she was on her way back. Dia didn't answer.**

**"Dia must be asleep, let's hurry before we get caught."**

**/**

**The couple stepped into the common room to find Dia and John asleep on the sofa. Dia's boot swooped down around Addy then behind Billy. Billy let out a yelp as the boot kicked him in the seat of his pants. Addy turned, wand out to stop the attack. The boot swiftly avoided her spell, and flew up the stairwell in to the girl's room.**

**"Are you okay?" Addy softly asked.**

**"I am fine. Wasn't that Dia's boot? Why is it flying, and what did it go after me and not you?" **

**Addy giggled. "I'm sorry Billy, it's my fault it is flying, but why it kicked you, well that would be Dia's fault. She sure left an imprint on that thing!"**

**"Yeah and on my butt too!" Bill rubbed his bottom, and he chuckled.**

**"Ily Billy." Addy whispered as she smiled and looked into his eyes.**

**"Ily Addy." He replied, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.  
Addy could feel her heart beat faster, her mind flashed back on the earlier events of the night. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer; she could feel his heart pounding. With a deep breath she stepped back from him.**

**"You better go upstairs; if you stay here with me much longer I won't let you go. I love you Addison!"**

**"I love you William! Good night." She kissed him on the cheek, crossed the room and almost floated up the stairwell.**

**Billy watched her go and then made his way up to the boys' room. The bracelet on his wrist chimed just as he close the curtains around his bed. It was from Jazz; _about time_ was all it said. Billy wondered how many of the others knew. He had an uneasy feeling in stomach as he drifted off to sleep.**

**/**

Chapter 5

Hooves, Plants and Fire

Dia woke up and heard the sounds of the tower awakening. She felt John's warm body stretched out on the couch next to hers, she was curled up partially onto his body. It felt so good to wake up that way but she immediately felt guilty for the thought. She tried to tell herself it was just the survivor's guilt talking again, that she deserved to be happy. But the inner voice didn't believe her at all. She didn't want to open her eyes and see the day begin. As she lay there, she could hear John's strong beating heart, feel his arms around her protectively, felt his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, and drink in the smell of him. She could only think about hiding away forever here and never leaving the moment.

"I suppose we should get up. Don't think it would be good to lay here all day." John's deep voice whispered softly. "No matter how much I desperately want to." He squeezed her warmly against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Dia finally raised her head and looked into his dark green eyes. Slowly she crawled up his body and touched her lips to his. He slid his arm up her body and grasped the back of her head, pressing her against him harder. She pushed into his mouth, gasping for breath as her body responded to his. His left arm wrapped around her back and held her close to his body with need. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and she breathed heavier, her heart racing.

"Yes!" Jazz's voice shouted. "This is going to be an exciting day!"

John sighed as Dia pulled back from him and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Do you hate me for some reason Jazz?" John sarcastically asked as he looked up over the back of the couch at Jazz. John shook his head and looked at Dia and smiled.

"Just trying to start off the day on the right foot." Jazz pounded his chest and breathed in a deep breath."And seeing you two together is a good sign. Now maybe Harm will talk to me..."

"Don't hold your breath." Harmony sneered as she stepped out of the girls' dormitory stairwell.

His face fell. "Awww, come on Harm! I said I was sorry, and Dia and John are talking and kissing again. Can't we leave it at that?"

She stopped in front of Jazz and poked a finger on his chest. "You had better behave and make sure those two stay talking and kissing. Or else I will never talk to you again Jasper Whitehorse."

Billy and Addy were standing behind Harmony, stealing glances at each other.

"Um," Dia chimed in, "We are right here you know. Isn't it up to us whether or not we kiss and talk to each other?"

"No." Billy, Addy, and Harmony all said in unison. They all started snickering as they looked at Dia and John.

John sat up and grabbed Dia around the waist as she was still sitting straddled on his lap. "Well I guess we will have to keep kissing throughout the day." He looked up into Dia's face as she smiled down at him.

She put her hands on both sides of his face and leaned in close, her lips almost brushing his. But at the last second she pushed him away and said, "I'll have to take that under advisement." She pushed herself off his lap. Before she could get all the way up, he jumped to his feet and grabbed her again, burying his nose in her hair by her ear.

"Well I do plan on kissing you many, many more times Mrs. McPherson." He whispered so only she could hear.

Dia smiled as he kissed the side of her face, her ear, and her neck. Her heart beat hard in her chest. She looked over to the others who were all standing staring at them with goofy smiles on their faces. She cleared her throat and said, "I think I better go get dressed. And you too John."

"I have something you could wear..." he breathed heavily. When she looked into John's eyes, the irises were dilated and his skin was slightly flushed. She had the overwhelming urge to want to touch his bare skin to hers.

"Go on John, everyone is waiting for us." She had to force herself to walk out of his arms. She strode over to the stairs. Suddenly she realized the last time she felt like this. It had been the night before the battle. With Richard. She had almost given herself to him completely but they couldn't get away. Guilt welled up inside of her and she faltered, missing the step. She looked down and then over to John. He smiled back at her but the smile slipped as he saw her face. He started over to her but she put up her hand slightly and almost imperceptibly shook her head no.

Addy came over and put her arm around Dia's shoulder. "Come on. I'll help you. We can pick you out something interesting to wear while everyone else starts to breakfast."

The smile came back to Dia's face. "Define interesting."

"Sorta sexy, almost reveling, kinda slutty. Something that will guarantee to keep John's eyes glued on you all day today."

/

She couldn't help but giggle a bit. Addy watched as her and Dia entered the main hall and walked down the aisles towards their friends. People turned and stared. Dia didn't seem to notice as she was looking at John who was in some argument with Jazz. But when Jazz stopped talking abruptly as he saw Dia sauntering towards them and about slipped off his seat. John turned around in his seat, his eyes followed Jazz's eye line and Addy was sure he had stopped breathing altogether when he saw them.

Addy had dressed Dia in a red and black dress. It had a low cut bodice that did up with laces that showed off her chest in a peek-a-boo fashion. It hugged her close around the middle and flared at the hips into several flowing overlapping skirt panels that were red underneath and black on the top. The thigh high black heeled boots set off her legs as the front of the dress was shorter than the back. Dia had her wizard robe on but not done up, and it sat almost falling off the shoulders as she made her way across the room. Addy had even done her hair and convinced Dia to put a little makeup on, not much, just enough to set off her features. Dia had a natural swing to her hips as she walked that lifted and played with the hem of the dress.

As they approached, Billy accidently dropped the glass of milk he was holding, spilling in into his lap. Harmony was grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry we are so late. Hope you all didn't eat all the food." Dia smiled as she stopped next to John and put her hands on her hips.

He tried to get up but got his foot caught under the table. John struggled for a bit but finally made it to his feet.

"Come and sit." John motioned for Dia to sit down. She looked down.

"There isn't room to sit though."

John slapped Jazz on the back of the head. "Move over and let her sit down."

Harmony giggled as Jazz blinked. "What happened to you Dia? You look, uh, you look like a hot girl." Jazz stuttered.

"Are you trying to say I'm usually ugly?" Dia raised an eyebrow at him.

"No I'm just saying you look weird."

WHAM! Harmony had taken a spare plate and reached over the table and hit Jazz with it.

"Owwww, what did you do that for?" He asked her, looking back across the table to where Harmony sat next to Billy.

"For being stupid." Harmony looked at all three of the guys. "Dia looks great today. Why don't you say something nice about it? Honestly you are all flunking evolution right now."

"Well I for one," John said, taking Dia's hand, "think she looks amazing." He looked into her eyes as he kissed the hand.

"I dress up in this costume and all you do is kiss my hand?"

"Well as Head Boy… oh forget it." John seized Dia around the waist and pulled her close, kissing her hard.

To Addy's satisfaction, she heard a snort coming from the table not too far away. Sandy was staring at John with her arms crossed and a very unpleasant look on her face.

Smiling, Addy turned slightly and looked at Billy. She could almost physically feel his eyes touching her body. Her skin flushed, thinking back to last night. He had made her so happy, felt so loved, so-"

"Are you two going to come up for air?" Jazz snickered.

Addy's thoughts snapped back to the present. John and Dia were still kissing and now other students had started with the cat calls and hoots like a zoo of monkeys and dogs. Out of the corner of her eye, Addy saw McGonagall talking to Slughorn and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Mr. Barlow.

"Okay guys, better knock it off. There are teachers watching and you both can get into trouble regardless of your positions." Addy warned.

They stopped kissing and John pushed Jazz to the side farther so Dia could sit down. Addy saw Billy slide over a bit on his side of the table. Addy turned and walked around the table and sat down next to Billy and dished herself some food. She looked up at everyone else. No one was eating. "Um, am I eating alone now?"

Billy poked some sausages with his fork and bit into them. Harmony went back to her cereal. Jazz started building a tower out of pancakes. John ignored his own plate and started dishing Dia's plate for her.

"Just because I'm wearing a dress doesn't mean I can't dish my own food John."

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to, well, um…"

Harmony giggled. "He was trying for chivalry Dia. I think that is sweet."

"Chivalry is just a means to-"

Everyone droned on in the same voice together. "Keep women feeling helpless and dependent on a man."

Dia laughed. "I guess you've heard that before."

"Only like a zillion times." Billy said. Dia shot him a small glare. Addy decided to change the subject.

"Well I guess you can talk to Jazz again Harmony. His idiocy yesterday had no permanent damage."

Harmony looked at Jazz intently. He smiled his best silly smile but had to react when his tower fell over onto the floor.

"You do realize someday you will have to grow up and be a man." She said to Jazz.

"Does it have to be today?" He asked.

"What do you think Dia?" Harmony asked.

Dia looked to her other side and looked at Jazz intently. "There will be a reckoning. Somewhere, sometime. Mark my words Jasper. I will get you back."

A voice cut into the air. "Well, nice to see Miss O'Shields is back to her old threats." McGonagall, Slughorn and Mr. Barlow had walked up behind them all. "Interesting interpretation of the dress code Miss O'Shields. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not sure leaving the school for vacation is a very good idea. I think Miss O'Shields would be better to stay here instead."

Dia looked down at her plate. John took her hand and squeezed it as he looked up at the Headmistress.

"We are all planning to attend the big Ball at the Ministry. We've already confirmed." John said to the Headmistress.

"Then I would suggest," she replied tartly to John, "that afterwards Miss O'Shields returns to the school where she can be safer. We don't know if the visions will return or if she could be taken over again. It would be best for her to be here where she can be watched. And maybe the rest of you as well." The woman looked at Addy directly.

"We will be with her Headmistress. We won't let any harm come to her on our watch!" Jazz tried to say enthusiastically.

"Mr. Whitehorse, I'm sure you will do your best, but you are still all students. Here at Hogwarts there are many more powerful professors who can handle the situation much better should it arise."

Harmony spoke up, "But Headmistress, you all can't watch her all day, every day, especially since many of the professors will be away on holiday too. And besides her and John are getting pretty strong skills as well as Addy too. Jazz is top student in Charms, and Billy in Herbology. Each is the top of their skills in their fields. We all would know if something was wrong long before any professor."

"And if she gets possessed again?"

They all sat silent at the table, each looking at the others except for Dia who still stared at her plate of food.

"I will expect to see you back here after the weekend. Good day to you all." And the Headmistress walked away with the other two professor's close behind her.

John put his arm around Dia and kissed her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Dia nodded and pushed the food around her plate.

Addy sighed, her head spinning with ideas. "I'm still coming up with the plan. Don't worry Dia. As you say often… No power in the verse is going to stop you. Right? Nothing will stop us. And you won't be left behind."

"All for one Dia." John whispered. He hugged her closer.

Dia just nodded and continued to play with her food.

/

Charms class was rowdy as usual. They were all practicing a defense shield charm that put a bubble of protection around the speller, but it only really worked for one time only. They all tried and Jazz was the first one to successfully stop an attack. He leapt onto the table and shouted out his awesomeness to the class. John immediately hit him with another spell from farther down the room where he and Dia were sitting. Jazz's feet began to dance without his control. Harmony giggled as Jazz's feet went into a spectacular tap dancing routine on the table. Addy and Billy stood not far from them smiling.

Addy glanced over at Dia who watched but didn't smile much. Addy was so angry at McGonagall for telling Dia she shouldn't leave. It had hurt her so much to think that the Headmistress didn't have any faith in her and wanted to treat her like a little child that needed attended to. Addy vowed to talk to the Headmistress about it later.

As Jazz's number came to an end, the group of nasty Slytherin boys walked up to Addy. Bobby Stanton, the leader of the group of bullies, spoke loudly so everyone could hear.

"Gayden here saw both Addy and Billy last night in the hallways. He was finishing up a special project for Professor Slughorn and was walking back when he saw them." Bobby sneered.

Addy swallowed hard, trying not to show any emotion.

"And that isn't the first time this week. She was seen in the hallways with Jazz as well. I'd say she really gets around. So Addy, when did you start moonlighting? I have a friend that is looking for a good time…"

"Shut your mouth Bobby." Billy snapped at him.

Bobby reveled in the reaction he got from Billy. Bobby turned to his other three friends and made Oohhhhing sounds with wide eyes. "What's the matter? Lover boy not happy about finding out he wasn't the first?"

Jazz jumped down from the table and quickly came over. "Bobby, why don't you take your filth away before you get yourself hurt."

"Awww, the other cock comes to crow as well." Bobby sneered.

"Bobby, I think Professor Slughorn will be disappointed in you yet again if you get detention one more time. He thinks you are already trying to make the record." John barked as he strode over with Dia.

"I'm just having a conversation, and maybe a business deal." Bobby turned back to Addy. "My friend has money. Maybe you could buy yourself some slutty clothes like your friend has on. I bet over vacation she is going to make a killing in transactions."

John seized Bobby by the front of his robes. "I suggest you walk away right now you slimy little worm. You hear me?"

The students had all stopped in the classroom and looked over their way. Dia had her wand out, pointing it at the other three boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset her next John." Bobby looked over his shoulder at his buddies. "Get it? John…"

"I think I'll be having words with your Head of House." Professor Flitwick said loudly as he made his way through the students.

Bobby smiled nastily at John as the Head Boy let go of his robes. "I think that is an excellent idea Professor. John has overstepped his bounds as Head Boy far too often."

"I was talking about Professor Slughorn. I think he would like to know about his students in his house spreading rumor and gossip and thinking it is okay to disrupt my class now twice in the same week."

Bobby looked at Flitwick with a stunned face. "I wasn't spreading gossip. They were seen."

Flitwick sighed. "I happen to know what has been going on and it is none of your business. I would suggest you stick to what you know which so far in my class this term has not been much. Now I would advise you go back to the other side of the room where you were and continue to practice your charm. Only Mr. Whitehorse here has been successful. You should learn by his example."

The boys skulked back to the far side of the room as Flitwick continued to walk among the students correcting their hand posture and speaking the spell correctly.

Dia came up and put her arm around Addy but didn't say anything. Harmony eyed Addy, then Dia, then Billy suspiciously. "Is there something here I'm missing? I thought only Dia and John were out of bed last night."

"I went for a walk down the stairs; Addy and Billy showed up to make sure I was okay. And of course John knew Billy was out of bed and came down. I had another nightmare where I heard the voice. I didn't feel like sleeping. John stayed with me so that Addy and Billy could go back to sleep." Dia covered, showing no emotion on her face.

"Hmmmm" Harmony hummed still looking at Addy and Billy the most. Addy worked hard not to let herself look at Billy and give herself away.

"I think it is time." Dia said to the small group.

"Time for what?" Harmony asked perked up.

"The time has come for the reckoning." And before anyone could react, Dia pointed her wand at Jazz and tried to hit him with another spell. Jazz threw up the shield spell just in time and smirked, but he didn't have time to put it up again when John hit him with another dancing spell. As Jazz's feet did an enthusiastic clogging shuffle, Jazz put up the shield spell over and over again as everyone started throwing charms and spells his way. Some bounced off a shield, some struck. Before long everyone was laughing as Jazz danced, sang and did the hand jive all at the same time.

Dia still had her arm around Addy. Addy laid her head down on her shoulder. Neither of the girls laughed too much as pain and sadness tugged at their souls.

/

The dog wouldn't stop barking at Billy's table as he tried to transfigure it into a creature of his own choosing. Jazz tried to get the table he had transfigured into a dog to be quiet, but it didn't want to listen. John tried his spell again and finally his table configured into a giant saber toothed tiger that roared and tried to eat Jazz's dog table. Addy sat watching Billy try over and over to make his table a phoenix, but yet again the spell failed and the table just burned in flames until he put it out and remade the table. Addy waved her wand and turned another small stand into a bunny. The floor was littered with hopping rabbits. Dia leaned her shoulder and head against Addy's back lost in thought, having made nothing.

John's tiger started eating the bunnies as the dog barked incessantly at the tiger.

Flames burst from Billy's table again. The room filled with smoke and ash. Addy sighed. "Maybe you should try some other creature." She said to him.

"Mr. McPherson," McGonagall's voice carried in the air. "Very good job. But can you please retransform your tiger before we have no end tables left in the room?"

John did the counter spell and the table turned back into a larger table then it had started out as. The dog ran over and bit the table's leg, growling and continuing to bark.

Billy whirled his wand and his small table moved and morphed into a goat that started eating Billy's book. He looked down and tried to grab the Herbology book out of its mouth. "There, you happy?" Billy smirked as he saved a second book from the goat.

Addy laughed. "There you go Dia. A Billy goat."

Dia looked over Addy's shoulder and smiled at the goat as it stuck its head into Billy's book bag looking for another snack. Jazz's dog ran over and started barking at the goat to which the goat decided to butt the dog in the head with its horns.

"Very nice Mr. Whitehorse and Mr. Denbrough. Now please change them back before our ears and books are gone completely." McGonagall had walked over to their group; she turned to Dia. "Miss O'Shields, you have not done the assignment. I thought you were good at this class. Am I wrong?"

Dia sat up and pulled out her wand. Addy could see the anger spring into Dia's body and she got worried. Without saying the spell out loud, Dia formed the image in her mind of what she wanted and the vast professor's table morphed until it became a huge black stallion. Jazz's dog escaped him and ran over to bark at the horse until Jazz caught up with it and transformed it back, but the stallion was already upset by the dog and was rearing. When the table had reformed, the giant hooves smashed through the table top, sending splinters everywhere. McGonagall just raised an eyebrow.

"Well I see you can at least accomplish the assignment."

Dia pursed her lips and waved the wand again. The horse sprouted long feathery wings.

"Better." McGonagall said as she appraised the beast.

Narrowing her eyes, Dia waved the wand again and the horse sprouted a golden horn from its head. It whinnied loudly, spouting fire. Billy had just transfigured the goat back; the table had a few random ripped pages from a book sticking out of the drawers. The mighty stallion called again with a whinny that was part roar, the flames shooting out and engulfing the table in flames. Everyone started coughing again and Jazz turned and with a quick flick, the windows to the room burst open. The stallion reared again and bunnies ran for cover having learned the lesson of the dog and goat. With a lurch and with heavy hoof beats the black form leapt out the window and flew off.

McGonagall watched the horse fly away and finally turned to Dia.

"Top marks. And I'll inform Hagrid that several of you will be spending his class searching the grounds for my desk."

/

Billy hoped that Herbology would be better than their classes so far today. He felt in his element at the very least. The plants always responded to him well, far better than live creatures in Care of Magical Creatures. He checked his plants to make sure they had the proper water and soil preparation, then proceeded to check Addy's too. Hers were doing fairly well, she didn't have the same green thumb he did, but she did well. Dia sat in her chair staring out the greenhouse windows lost in thought again. Billy had tried to make her and Addy laugh with the goat, and it had sort of worked. He wasn't sure why McGonagall seemed to be trying to upset Dia today. That was very confusing but he hadn't had time to really talk to Addy yet about it. He got the sinking feeling that being alone with her for any real length of time was going to be near impossible since those Slytherin boys had outted the two of them. He checked on Dia's plants, they looked terrible. Addy smiled at him as he tended Dia's plants. They all often covered for each other, and this was the one area that he could help Dia. Her worst class had to be a tossup between Divination and Herbology. She only took it because Addy wanted her to.

Billy felt bad that Addy was upset today and that it was his fault. He thought he had been quiet going down the hall last night. But the kid must have heard him. And now the whole school was gossiping about it. He couldn't help but feel that McGonagall was using Dia to punish Addy for it. He had no idea how to make it better. He just hoped John would pull Dia out of her funk so that Addy would do better as well. Of course ever since Transfiguration, John had become more moody and Billy wasn't sure why and was too afraid to ask. And he desperately hoped there wouldn't be any more words with the group of bully Slytherins.

Professor Sprout was handing out different plants for the students to check on and transplant. His heart sunk when Dia was handed the sprout to the Whomping Willow. He wasn't sure which would get hurt more by the end of class. He finished helping out Dia's plants and made his way over to the others. Jazz was given a new sprout from the Tentacula plant. Before he could get over there, it reached out and bit Dia on the arm, drawing blood. Dia's head whipped around and she picked up the Whomping Willow and used it to start beating the Tentacula plant to death. John jumped up and yanked both plants away from her.

"What are you doing? You could have killed those plants!" He hissed at her.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" She sneered back.

"The point is we are supposed to keep them alive, not use them to destroy each other."

"Sounds like my plan is better. Besides, it attacked first."

Billy reached them and started to try to repair the damage to both plants. But every time he got either one calmed down, Jazz reached over and poked his wand at them and they started thrashing around again. Billy reached over and slapped Jazz's hand.

"Knock it off Jazz, I need to repair these poor plants."

"Poor plants!" Jazz exclaimed. "Are you kidding? That thing just attacked Dia! Are you on her side, or the plants!"

Addy cut in. "Billy, don't answer that."

Billy put his hands on his hips and looked at her and Dia sideways. "Obviously I'm on Dia's side. But these plants are living creatures and need cared for too. They can't take care of themselves."

"I beg to differ." Dia scoffed.

Billy cut off the dead tentacles of the plant and started working to revive the damaged ones. Jazz grabbed the dead tentacles and put them next to next to his head and started acting like a monster.

"AAAGGGGHHHHHAAAAA. Look at me, I'm Addy. I'll grab you with my tentacles if you don't behave…"

"Ssshhhhhh" John hit Jazz on the back of the head. "You are going to get us into trouble."

"I didn't say nothing! Quit bitch slapping me today."

Billy took the plant that was left for him to tend and put it next to Addy and Dia who sat side by side. It was a lovely plant that he had been working on that changed colors with the mood of the holder of the flower. He had thought it up and had been working on it ever since he become friends with Addy that first year. It was almost perfected. Addy reached out and touched the big rose that was blooming. It turned blue, and then as she looked at Billy, it turned deep red.

"Oh, Billy, this is becoming so beautiful." She gasped. It made his heart surge with pride.

"I have to say that this is amazing. You really have the touch." Dia said to him in a heartfelt tone.

"Thanks Dia."

"So Addy, you have a plan yet on how to keep from making McGonagall mad if we don't come back after the Ball?" John asked.

"I've got some ideas, but either way I'm going to have words with my great aunt. I think it is really unfair of her to have said that to Dia."

"Don't go pissing her off Addy," Billy cautioned. "Maybe she is upset about something else."

"Like you two sneaking out last night and getting busy?" Jazz said absentmindedly. He looked at the others. "What? Harm isn't here. And besides it only makes sense. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. But I was surprised that Dia lied to Harm. That isn't right."

"I didn't lie to her." Dia spat, fury filling her voice and face. "I told the truth, just not any extra details. I did walk down the stairs, I did have the nightmare, John did stay with me. Addy and Billy did go to sleep. I just didn't elaborate on any other details. She doesn't always keep her mouth shut all the time you know. Not that it matters with the whole school now knowing."

"Hey, don't bite my head off."

"Don't say I would lie to my friends." Dia glared at Jazz furiously. Her hand was absentmindedly touching the base of the rose.

Billy looked over at the rose. The flower was black and wilting fast. He screamed and snatched it away from Dia. The life seemed to be flowing out of the limbs, he checked the roots, and they were also turning black and curling up.

"No, no, no, no…" Billy chanted to himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt it."

"Dia, you really have to get control of yourself. He had been working on that for years now." John said in a low voice to Dia. Addy leaned over the plant, trying to think of anything that would help it.

Dia shot to her feet. "I didn't do it on purpose you know."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do it, but you still did. And today your creation destroyed Billy's table as well as Jazz's. It was luck only that they were no longer alive."

"What are you saying, huh? That I'm out to get Billy? That I'm taking my anger at being held here by McGonagall on him personally? Do you really think I'm that petty?"

"I'm just pointing out that you may not realize that you could be upset with Billy and your subconscious is taking it out on his creations."

"Is that why you have barely spoken to me since Transfiguration? Huh? You think I'm out to get Billy?"

Her anger radiated from her physically, causing small heat waves around her. The plants against the wall near her started to wilt.

"I think you are still upset that, ah, never mind. You won't listen to me anyway." John leaned back in his chair and looked away from them, putting his hand to his lips in thought.

"How dare you John. You know me better than that. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

John looked at her again. "Not directly, but I think you may be doing it indirectly. You have to admit there have been some strange accidents today and they all ended up with something of Billy's destroyed. And it started after those idiot boys harassed Addy. I think you may not realize that you are mad at Billy for those boys upsetting Addy."

"Stop it right now John." Addy slammed both fists down on the table. "You are not making things better. I'm right here and will speak for myself." She rounded on Billy. "Do you think Dia is out to get you?" After a pause she added, "Well, any more than usual?"

Billy thought for a moment knowing that things would escalate with the wrong words. "I don't think Dia has been any more angry at me than usual lately, but if she thinks it is my fault about McGonagall, then I have to agree with her."

Addy looked back at him in shock.

"The Headmistress suddenly decides we can't stay out right after her great niece sneaks out? She knows that the best way to keep Addy around to lecture later is to hold Dia hostage. And it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Oh my god, I understand now." All eyes looked at Jazz. "Billy is the Axis of Evil. It makes sense."

Jazz threw up a shield and was able to ward off a few of the spells thrown his way.

/

It had taken a while for Jazz's body to stop doing interpretive dances for any conversation he heard. The rest of Herbology was spent trying to resurrect damaged plants. John wasn't the best at working with plants, but with Billy's and Addy's guidance, he was able to be more useful than Dia. She was not even allowed to go get dirt since when she did, her anger was still brewing and instead of making sure it was good dirt free of bugs, she had managed to accidentally sterilize it. Jazz was of course no help as well but at least it kept Dia entertained by coming up with interesting conversations that Jazz danced to. And it kept her from accidentally hurting anything of Billy's. John was convinced that Dia hadn't intended to destroy things of Billy's, but that her pain of slowly loosing Addy to him was coming out in ways that she didn't realize. He wanted to protect Billy, but he also was secretly hurt that Dia couldn't let go of Addy and fully embrace him. He wondered if she was ever going to be able to.

They had split up into their separate directions and Harmony had joined Addy, Dia and himself on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. It was one of the few classes that tended to go well as Dia could lose herself in the diverse, and often frightening, amount of creatures and monsters Hagrid found for the class.

Dia's dress swung back and forth as she walked, the hem was picked up and tossed by the gentle breeze. He really did like her dress, quite a bit more than he wanted to admit. But he was torn up inside by her mixed feelings for him. He kept trying to hide it from her, but it wasn't easy. And she wasn't the only one who suffered from nightmares. Every night he had laid next to her he had dreamed of Richard asking him why he was stealing the love of his life. He kept trying to explain to Richard that he didn't intend to, but they had been friends for so long that it had just grown into more. They had needed each other so much after Richard's death. Richard asked him that after Dia got over the death if she would need him anymore, if she only loved John because he was close to Richard. It ate away from him. He knew he loved Dia and would do anything for her. But he often worried if she loved him or just the memory of Richard that was attached to him.

Harmony kept trying to get details out of Addy all the way down to Hagrid's cabin which was starting to annoy the hell out of Addy. Finally John walked in between the two girls and threw his arm around his cousin. Dia walked slightly ahead, checking the sky and grounds for signs of the stallion.

"Why do you care so much about if they have done anything? Don't you believe in not kissing and telling?" John asked Harmony.

"I care about them both. And besides, I have questions. And I have been thinking about going all the way with Jazz and wanted some advice. It isn't like I can ask you..."

"How do you know I haven't gone all the way with someone?" He said with mock hurt.

"Because, there is only one girl you really want to be with. And I would know instantly if it had happened with her. Because she would have to let her guard down. As I understand it, it is a life changing experience. And Dia has not changed at all lately, except for getting angrier this last week."

John sighed, having no idea how to counter her argument. He was amazed at how perceptive girls could be, and how clueless he often was.

Up ahead, Hagrid came down the path towards them waving.

"Well hello there you foursome!" He bellowed. Dia couldn't help but smile at Hagrid. John figured his outright honesty in every subject must make her really like Hagrid. She never felt like he was dishonest or holding back. There was no mystery about the big man. He stopped in front of Dia and looked down at her.

"So, I saw the big black pegacorn that you made Jacordia. Amazin' if I do say so myself. And the fire breathing, stroke a genius I say! But alas, I'm sure the Headmistress would like her desk back. Too bad though." He leaned down closer to Dia and whispered, "Ya don't think ya could do it again, now would ya? Just maybe twice more? A breed'n pair?"

"I don't know, honestly. I am not sure exactly what came over me, but in that moment, I knew I could do it, the picture formed in my head and I just, well, knew. Maybe after vacation I'll try again for you. With a different table perhaps."

"I was thinkin, maybe the table must be spelled of some sort first. Most tables and chairs in the rooms are spelled with protective spells that make it easier to return them to what they had been if the student blows it up or some'mm. Heck, the whole Dark Arts Room is filled with protective spells. Things go wrong in that class and it'd cost a fortune every year to replace the stuff."

"Possibly. I guess we will have to try it and find out. In the meantime Hagrid, where did you see the horse go?"

"Oh, the pegacorn? I named it myself." He winked at Dia and the others. "I sawr him over yonder entering the Forbidden Forest. Usually I'd tell ya to stay out, or have the group of students go with me and we'd track em, but I think McGonagall is right to say you four would be the best at finding him. The hard part'll be gettin him back inna school. I wouldn't transform him back till then or you'll have to carry the desk back."

"Thanks Hagrid. We appreciate it. If we find him and don't have much time, we may have to tie him up in your pumpkin patch. Hope that is alright."

Hagrid smiled broadly. "Oh, now that would be a right treat now... so yeah, put him in there, I'll take care of the beastie till ya come for him at the end of classes if ya don't mind." He patted his belly. "By the way," Hagrid leaned over and whispered to Dia again. "I like what you are wearing. You look very nice. I'm sure others have noticed and appreciated it too." He said, looking at John.

John wondered if Hagrid realized everyone else could hear him as he made sure not to look at Dia or Hagrid. He knew Dia was blushing though.

They said their goodbyes to Hagrid and took off for the forest searching for tracks. They walked in silence deeper and deeper into the forest, following the hoof prints. They climbed over downed trees and large roots, and John was a bit miffed when Dia refused to be helped. Addy mostly didn't want helped, but Harmony accepted it graciously. John thought about the wise idea of sending three girls into the forest and only one guy, but stopped himself as he realized he would rather be with these girls than most any male out there. The forest was the one who should be afraid...

Dia stopped having seen something up ahead. A strange moaning sound was echoing throughout the forest around them. From a stump in front of them a shadowy form rose close to Harmony. To their left a roaring sound came. At the same time Harmony, Addy and John twitched their wands and out came silvery patronesses. Addy's took the shape of an octopus, Harmony's was a hummingbird and John's was a timber wolf. The forms swarmed to the stump and circled the shadowy form. Dia however transformed her body into a dragon and looked into the woods, listening.

The shadow ended up being just another boggart which they left be and followed Dia over the crest of a small hill. They saw the stallion fighting with a small forest dwelling lizard not unlike a dragon. Dia's dragon mouth opened and roared which sent the reptile running. The stallion pawed the ground and sniffed the air, seeming to recognize the group, and then started walking over to them.

Harmony let out an exasperated breath. "Dia, why did you transform? We don't know who could be sneaking around these woods and they could have caught you transforming!"

The dragon growled back, "Why don't you flitter around and take a look then Harm..."

"Why don't you just transform back and we can head out of the woods?" John snapped abruptly. "We've been out here for a while and are now missing lunch."

"Well if your stomach is so important why don't you just run off like a good little boy and go eat? Hmmm? Otherwise just step off." The dragon growled, putting her head down closer into his face, her dragon whiskers twitching.

John glared back at the dragon. Harmony changed into a hummingbird and zipped around; making sure no one was close. By the time she got back, John had become a timber wolf and was snarling at the dragon. Addy changed into an octopus and grabbed the wolf around the throat with one tentacle, and the dragon's whiskers with another and shook them both. With another tentacle, she slapped them both firmly.

"Enough of this," Addy said as she transformed back, doing a quick spell to put her clothes back on as she did so.

The wolf turned back. "Tell her to stop being so stubborn!" He used the same trick to keep his clothes as well.

A shadow passed over them. They all looked up and saw the phoenix flying in a search pattern circle. Abruptly is squawked and dived for them. The dragon snapped at the bird and caught a flaming tail feather which made the bird squawk again. Dia's large face looked back at John and spit the feather out at his feet in an obvious sneer.

Billy landed and transformed. He had in his claws his clothes which Addy spelled quickly for him and his modesty.

"Ouch Dia! That hurt!" Billy yelled as he rubbed his rear. "There better not be permanent damage to my ass."

The stallion called out as more hoof beats filled the air. A white stallion galloped over the crest and bore down on them. At the last second, it transformed into a very naked Jazz who didn't seem to notice the lack of clothing save for his small medicine bag around his neck. "Ah, there you all are! So, what's for lunch?"

/

Harmony peered into the smoky glass of the crystal ball. Divination was so amazing; she just didn't understand why Addy and Dia didn't see it that way too. Gazing into the future could be so-

"Gads, is this class done yet?" Dia sighed leaning back in her chair.

"What's wrong Dia? You just now realizing how long this class is since this is probably the first time you haven't slept through it?"

"Yeah, I think I would rather take a siesta."

"Well I for one think you should sleep with John more often. It is nice to see you awake in class." Harmony noted.

Dia looked sideways at Harmony. Addy giggled under her breath.

"Oh my god Dia! I didn't mean THAT way!"

Addy shushed Harmony, looking over at Trelawney to make sure she didn't hear it.

Harmony continued at a more hushed tone. "I meant sleeping with him not _sleeping_ with him..."

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up really well." Dia replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Of course if you did sleep with him, I wouldn't be surprised. Of course Addy doing it first was obvious..."

"Excuse me?" Addy goggled at Harm.

"Oh please. What I want to know is why I'm the last to know. You don't trust me? I think it is great that you two hooked up. I'm just hurt that you didn't feel comfortable telling me, that's all."

"Well," Addy said sheepishly, "I wasn't going to let anyone know. So much for that idea."

"Don't worry, ignore what the other idiots say. They are just jealous that they don't have someone that special themselves."

"Thanks Harm."

Addy leaned her face on her hand and her elbow on the table, looking absently into the ball.

"I think you guys should skip Defense class and we should all just go up and pack."

"Last day of classes before break? I don't think that is wise." Addy groaned. "No matter how much I want to. Bobby and his troupe of assholes will be there. Not looking forward to their nasty looks."

"So skip it. Tell the professor you don't feel well." Harmony said.

"And have everyone say it is because I'm pregnant? I think not."

Dia sighed loudly and fiddled with the laces on her dress. "I wonder what John is doing." She said idly. She glanced into the crystal ball, and the smoke swirled. The form of John coalesced. He was standing with Sandy and she was giving him something and he put it into his pocket and was thanking her. Dia gasped.

"Okay," Addy exclaimed. "Dia, you are no longer allowed to ask that question around a crystal ball!"

"What did you see?" Harmony cooed.

"It was John..."

"Oh this can't be good..." Addy mumbled.

"He was pocketing something Sandy gave him."

"Um, okay... so how is that bad?" Harmony asked.

Both Dia and Addy looked dumbfounded at Harmony.

"What, there could be lots of reasons. Maybe he lost something and she was returning it. Maybe he asked her to get something for him. Maybe..."

"Maybe he is a two timing fool..." Dia sneered. "He is a very good looking guy after all..."

"John would not do that. You know it. I can't believe you would even think that of him."

Addy rolled her eyes. "Alright alright. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just wait and see, okay?"

She glanced over to Dia who sat there staring at the ball with her arms crossed.

The bell boomed signifying the end of the class. Harmony gathered her books and looked at Dia. "Are you sure you don't want to just skip classes? Could be more fun."

"I don't think that would endear us to McGonagall..." Addy sighed. She grabbed the ball to put it away and saw flames erupting from the glass. Shocked, she dropped it on the ground, shattering it.

"Ah damn..."

/

As they walked down the steps, Addy's heart sank a bit as she saw John talking to Sandy. He was stuffing something into his pocket as they approached. Addy knew Dia saw it, but Dia didn't say anything. Instead she walked into the class as usual and set her books down, and got her cauldron ready almost like she was on autopilot. John noticed Dia was acting sad and looked at Addy. Addy mouthed back at him _she saw you take something from Sandy_. John nodded in understanding and put his cauldron next to Dia. Addy motioned for Jazz to take up position next to John so that Sandy couldn't worm her way next to him.

John leaned over and kissed Dia on the top of the head. "Hey, you okay? I know trying to eat out if the forest with Jazz naked the whole time was disturbing, but I don't think it is anything to be sad about..."

She didn't look up at him but continued to sit and stir the boiling pot. She had brought up her feet and held her legs close to her chest on the stool, lost in thought.

"If you are wondering what I got from Sandy, it is a locket. I bought it from her because I think it will be helpful to us on the road." He looked sideways at her as he added ingredients to his cauldron.

She still didn't react but continued to stir the brew. John looked past her and matched eyes with Addy who just shrugged.

Finally Dia spoke softly. "It doesn't matter John. You are free to do whatever you want."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset over it. I just know that it could help us; it has some kind of inscription that mentioned the Wizard's Heart. I thought it could help. Couldn't hurt..."

"How did you know about the locket anyway?" Dia asked quietly.

"Well," he hesitated, drawing a deep breath. "I had dated her for a little while a few years back and I saw her wear it several times. I didn't think anything of it till I saw her wearing it before classes today. I was discussing it with Jazz when you walked up. Needless to say I forgot all about it once I saw you." He smiled his disarming smile that was lost since Dia still hadn't looked up. "So later on in the day I saw her again and remembered, and asked her about it. She said it had something to do with a lost gem and the magic in a Wizard's Heart. So I asked her if I could buy it from her as it was for a project I was doing. She took it off just now and gave it to me. I just have to give it back after we are done. If it gets lost I will still pay her for it."

"Hmmmm." Was Dia's only reply. She cut up a few more roots and dropped them into the water.

"Hey," he said, turning her face to look up at his, "you know I love you and would not do anything to jeopardize that." He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Mrs. McPherson, I plan to have a long life with you, children or not. I am yours and no one will ever stop that."

Addy could hear what he had said to Dia as she was standing so close. She couldn't help but glance over at Billy who was watching them from the other side of the table. Her eyes smiled at him, his beautiful blue eyes staring into hers. Addy realized how very much she wanted to be Mrs. Denbrough. To have his children, to fall asleep on the couch in front of the fire together at the end of a long day, to be a normal family. But it seemed so far away.

The class seemed to go even slower than Divination did. Dia wasn't talking still, lost in thought, but Addy was grateful she wasn't trying to blow anything up. She knew Dia felt bad for always thinking the worst of John. She understood Dia's pain. Addy felt guilty over wanting to be with Billy, having a nice normal life, not trotting around the globe so fast that real life would never catch them. She only hoped Dia would understand.

"Time to show off your potions!" Slughorn announced. He went around the room, spooning out a little bit of each potion and adding the last sprinkle of butterfly dust on it and checking the results. Most did nothing or had very little reaction. Addy's potion of course produced a flare of light that lit the room and warmed every one's hearts for a moment and then was gone.

"Top marks and ten points for Gryffindor for Miss McGonagall's potion. I'm sure your great aunt will be very proud!" He smiled warmly at her and turned to Dia, giving her a slightly apprehensive look.

He took the spoon and drew out some of her potion and tested it as well. A small cloud puffed from it and spread out, raining on the desk and making everyone sad. A few girls, including Sandy, sniffled. Slughorn raised his eyebrows. "Well, not quite the assignment, but still in the realm. So great marks for you as well Miss O'Shields." He patted her on the back and moved on.

After Slughorn tested his, Billy's and Jazz's cauldron and announced they were passable, he moved off to the rest of the room. John turned to Dia and stepped next to her chair where she was still sitting, hugging her knees. He put his arms around her and held her close, kissing her forehead.

Billy came around the table and put his arms around Addy.

"Billy, what about the gossip?"

He looked into her eyes. "I don't care who knows that I love you fiercely. I'm not going to waste my life hiding it. I love you and I'm proud to show it." He kissed her hard, stealing her breath.

Addy smiled and kissed him back, then rested her head on his shoulder.

Jazz rounded from the other side of John and put his arm around Billy and Addy and drug them close to Dia and John. He threw his other arm around the other couple and yelled "Group HUG!" He squeezed everyone together. When he finished, he looked around. "Hey, who do I get to kiss?" Quickly he grabbed John and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

John scrambled to push Jazz back. "What the hell Jazz!" He yelled as he got out of Jazz's grip. Everyone was snickering, even Dia smiled.

"Hey, constant vigilance, right honey?"

/

In Defense Against the Dark Arts the professor let them go over what they had learned so far, and they broke into groups. When he slipped out of the room, Addy took Dia aside and tried to talk to her.

"Hey, you have hardly spoken this afternoon. What is wrong? You haven't yelled at anyone in a long while, we are all getting worried." Addy smiled at Dia.

Dia glanced at Addy. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"It does matter if it is upsetting you this much. Seriously, what is it? That he said he loved you? He called you by his last name? Is it that you think he is right about you unintentionally going after Billy? Is it that you feel bad about thinking John did something wrong? You know he wouldn't, he loves you."

"I know. I just don't feel like talking right now." She looked up at Addy. "Maybe later, okay?"

"Sure thing hun. You know how much I love you. We'll talk when you are ready."

"Oh look boys, she's into girls as well! And I thought that she only did all three of those boys during lunch. She must have done the girls as well!" Bobby laughed loudly to the entire room.

Dia's blood started pumping hot again. She had been feeling it more and more during this week, hot rage and anger coursed through her veins. She heard John's voice.

"You were told to leave her alone. I still have it within my right to make you go to detention for a week for this harassment."

"What's wrong, don't have enough of a harem Johnny boy? Not happy with having Sandy and Dia in your bed, you have to get Addy too?"

John's lips curled back.

"Oh we all know about the locket of Sandy's that you have. If I remember correctly, you bought it for her three years ago when you two dated. You know, when the two of you slept together, you bought her a bauble in exchange for her virginity." Bobby shouted to the room.

"Shut your filthy mouth." John growled menacingly.

"Oh please. You just don't want the rest of your harem to know about your conquests? When you gave her the locket, she put something very special inside it to remember you by. Haven't you looked?"

John hesitated for a moment, then pulled the necklace out of his pocket and opened it. As he looked into it, a sprout of steam hissed and he breathed it in. His eyes became unfocused and he wobbled on his feet.

"What's the matter lover boy?" Bobby asked as he stepped closer to John. "How are you feeling?"

John found his voice. "I have to find Sandy."

"Why?" Addy whispered to John. "What's wrong John?"

"Because I love her. She's my true love. I need her. I want her." John said as he looked around, searching for Sandy.

A knife slashed through Dia's heart, leaving searing pain behind. She looked down at her chest, but didn't see any wound. The pain blossomed into an anger that Dia had never felt before. She drew her wand.

"So tell us John boy, did you take Sandy's innocence?" Bobby snickered as he glanced back at his friends for approval.

"We almost did, but we had to stop because we heard someone coming. But I have tasted my love and I need her now to complete me. I have to have her. Where is she?"

Tremors shook Dia's body. Without thinking, Dia lashed out and slammed the boys against the wall. Then she turned on John and hit him with a silent spell that broke the hold the potion had on him. John shook his head, and then looked at Dia.

"Dia," John gasped and moved towards her. She hit him with a spell that froze him in place. Bobby waved his wand at Dia and lightning shot from its tip, but it bounced harmlessly off the shield Dia had thrown up. His buddies all had their wands and threw spells at Dia as well, but the shield held.

Dia had her wand up again and struck the boys again, slashing at their robes and bodies. Blood started to pour out of small wounds.

From the side she heard John yell at her to stop. Jazz had sent a counter spell and had released him from her spell and he moved towards her. She slammed a spell into him again, and this time as she lowered her wand, he was forced to his knees. He couldn't get up no matter how much he struggled. Jazz went to do the counter again, but Dia twisted and with a flick of her wrist, sent Jazz flying out the door. It slammed behind him, the heavy bolt dropping into place.

She turned again and briefly looked at John as he slowly looked up at her from his knees. "Don't do this Dia."

Pain and fury filled her mind. The boys started to get up but Dia transformed them into worms.

Addy screamed out to Dia, but Dia transformed the table in front of her into a dragon, and set it on the boys. The dragon's tail flipped and twisted, almost knocking down Addy and Billy. Billy grabbed Addy and dragged her under the front table just as the tail smashed the counter next to them to bits.

The other students started forward, wands up but the room suddenly became ringed with fire, pushing them back away from her, John, the dragon and the worms. The flames licked higher and higher, reaching to the ceiling.

Addy spun and broke free from Billy's grip and stood up. She spelled herself to make it through the flames untouched and leapt. She ran and stopped in front of the dragon and stared at Dia. "Stop this now!" She screamed again. With her wand, she undid the transfiguration on the boys. Dia glared at them and forced them onto their stomachs in front of Addy.

"They need to apologize to you for what they have done!" Dia screamed back. "They need to be punished!"

"But not by you Dia. And I don't give a shit what they say or what they think! What I care about is you Dia! YOU!"

"I don't need anyone to care for me anymore. You have Billy now. He'll give you the family you have always wanted. The calm life, children, stability. You don't need me anymore. And I don't need you!" Dia screeched at the top of her lungs in vehemence.

"You don't mean that Dia. And look what you are doing to John. He loves you. You know what he said was because he was under a spell. You can't hold that against him."

Dia looked down at John who looked back up at her. "He may have been under a spell, but I bet he was telling the truth about Sandy. I remember her telling one of her little girlfriends she had been on her knees in front of him and that he had reciprocated. He must have bought her the necklace when he felt guilty the next day. And he has the nerve to act like it never happened."

"He was dating her then, you were dating Richard. You can't tell me you didn't almost go all the way with him, right? I know you better Jacordia Aurora O'Shields. So you can't blame him for what he did with other girls."

"I can blame him for trying to act like it never happened, to lie to me about it, about never having done it with anyone else. He holds me and tells me he loves me and yet lies to me. I won't take it anymore. I knew there was more. The way he looked at her today..."

"Dia. You are acting like a crazy person, like a Death Eater! Stop it now! What would your parents think if you became one of them?" Addy raised her wand to Dia. A tear rolled down her face as she spoke. "Dia, I love you, you are my sister! But I will not let you hurt anyone else today. Release the boys, let go of the fire. Transform the dragon and by Merlin's Beard, let John go before you KILL HIM!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Dia stood there for a few moments. The fire started to die down, sputtering out. Addy turned and transformed the dragon back into a table and then released the boys. Addy looked at John as he finally was able to start moving again. Slowly with effort John got to his feet, looking down at the floor. The room was quiet as death as he stepped closer to Dia, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He stood in front of Dia and slowly raised his eyes to hers. Her body twitched with every heartbeat that rocked her core. Their eyes met and she stopped breathing. His face contorted into a mask of fury. With a swing of his shoulder, his hand hit across Dia's face, sending her reeling back a few steps, blood dripping from her cut lip. As she got her balance again he stepped closer to her again, getting in her face.

"How dare you Dia. If your intention was to make everyone, including those who love you, scared of you then you have accomplished that. If you wanted to make people hate you, you have done that too."

"John..." Addy breathed and rushed towards them, but he twisted around and put his hand up, stopping her in her tracks. He then turned back to Dia and glared at her, bringing his face less than an inch from hers.

"You have thrown temper tantrums, gotten upset at me for telling you I love you, attacked Billy, and now you have hurt other students. You are becoming a beast from the inside out. I can't protect you anymore Dia. You have gone too far."

Another drop of blood ran down Dia's chin. She touched her lip and then looked at her fingers, the blood covering her fingertips. She looked up at John and extended her hand touching her fingers to his lips, smearing the blood on his mouth. A tear drop ran down her cheek. Then her heart turned cold and numb.

Dia turned and strode quickly to the door; the door flew off its hinges and landed against the far wall as she blew through it. Jazz had been beating on the outside of the door, several other curious students had gathered around. They all stepped back and gave her a way through. Jazz was stunned and didn't react. Her name escaped from his throat but she barely heard it.

Her ears rang; the voice in her head came to her. _You have not released me_.

She quickly made her way down to the grounds. Harmony came at a dead run from the side and got into her way.

"I'm not going to let you go Dia! Addy sent me a message saying what happened. It isn't too late to stop this. STOP!" she screamed into the air.

Dia came to an abrupt halt. She could hear the stallion screaming and Hagrid's voice yelling "Whoa boy, whoa!"

Harmony was still several yards away from Dia standing still, crying. "Please don't leave us, we love you. I love you! John loves you! Addy loves you! You are killing us! Please stop and come back into the building. It isn't too late!"

Dia's voice was low and harsh. "It is too late for me."

There was a noise from the pumpkin patch and the whooshing of heavy feathery wings. The gigantic black stallion landed in between Harmony and Dia and reared, sending flame in several directions as it thrashed its head around. Harmony backed up a step and screamed as Dia jumped on the horse's back. Its horn swung in the air, threatening to impale anyone who came too close.

Addy, Billy, Jazz and John came running down the trail screaming for her to stop. Dia flipped her head and stared at them, cold and hard, then kicked the stallion into motion. Addy, John and Harmony all threw spells at her, trying to stop her, but they bounced off her shield and fell harmlessly away as the beast flew into the forest, skimmed the trees and was gone.

/

Chapter 6

The Tree House

Addy screamed, the pain coming from deep down within her gut. She fell to the ground, still screaming over and over again, gasping for air. Billy dropped to his knees and held her close, tears running down his face. Harmony cried as Jazz ran over and held her sobbing against his chest, gasping for air himself.

John stood there staring at where Dia had disappeared, still as a statue. Harmony saw him and ran to him, clutching his shirt and crying. "Go after her! Do it now! Bring her back!" she begged him and sagged against his chest. He barely seemed to notice her, he put his arm around her but barely held her as she cried and put her arm around his neck.

"She doesn't love me. She never did." He said into the air.

Harmony screamed at him that he was wrong and beat on his chest with her other fist. Jazz tried to stop her but he couldn't keep a hold of Harmony's wrist. John didn't even try to stop her or get out of her way. He just continued to stand there, stunned, in shock.

Students had started to gather around. They parted as the Headmistress, Slughorn and Barlow came to the scene. Barlow leaned over and whispered to Slughorn, "I guess she was more powerful than we all thought. So much for keeping her here."

Slughorn only grunted in response as Addy's screams of pain and loss filled the air and were carried away on the wind.

**Billy rushed to Addy's side, and tried to quite her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The screaming subsided but was replaced by an empty, blank stare.**

**The Head Mistress hurriedly walked over to the group. She knelt down and put a hand on Addy's shoulder. Addy recoiled from her touch. The look on Addy's face told her all she needed to know. **

**"I will take her to Madam Pomfrey." Billy stated as the tears rolled down his cheeks. **

**Jazz stepped over to Billy and took hold of his arm. "There is nothing medicine or magic can do for her Billy. Her pain is all in her heart. Just stay here with her for a moment. Then we will take her up to the tower."**

**McGonagall had been trying without result to get an answer from John. Jazz stepped away from Billy and over to the Head Mistress. "I know where she is going." Jazz cut in answering her question. "She will be fine." This he said more for John then the Head Mistress. "We will go find her and have her at the ball tomorrow night. She needs some time to cool off. This whole Wizards Heart thing has had her behaving oddly. She seems more angry and confused then she has ever been. She just isn't herself." This too was said more for John's benefit then McGonagall's. "I think she needs some time away from here. I think we all will be taking a trip back to America. There is a cave we played in as children there, it has healing powers. I think it will be good for her." **

**"Well Jasper, it is good to know you can do more than dance. I am glad one of you is thinking clearly. If you need any help, send an owl and I will be there. Keep a close eye on her, on all of them for that matter. Putting you in charge goes against my better judgment, I am counting on you. Don't make me regret my decision." The Head Mistress turned on her heals and walked back to the school.**

**"Let's get Addy and John back to the tower. We can discuss what to do next." Jazz tugged on John's robes as he talked. Billy scooped Addy up and carried her to the tower. Harmony followed closely behind John, her concern showed on her face. How did a day that started out so good, end up so bad he thought to himself. Would they really be able to fix it?**

**/**

**Half way to the tower, Addy told Billy to put her down. "I can walk perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with me." she told him in a monotone voice. Billy slowly let her feet touch the ground, and let go of her. She tottered a bit, but recovered just fine. Billy walked with his arm around her waist. He didn't want her to fall and really hurt herself. Jazz gave the Fat Lady the password, and held the portrait open. When the others had made it into the room he let it close. Addy took her normal spot on the sofa, pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Dia's boot swooped down toward Bill going for another shot at his back side. Addy, without thought twitched her wand at it. The boot crumbled into thousands of tiny pieces, just as Addy felt her heart had. She buried her face in her knees and started to sob. Billy sat close to her and tried to comfort her. There was no consoling Addy. She was devastated. It had finally happened. Dia had run away from her. She sobbed harder.**

**John was leaning against the hearth, with his back to Addy. Without thought or feeling, or even looking at her, he yelled at her, "Shut up!" **

**The rage on Billy's face told it all. His wand clinched in his fist and not a word uttered wild thorn vines erupted from the floor. They wrapped around John's legs mid-section and arms faster than he could take out his wand. The thorns dug hard into his skin. "I suggest you apologize right now John!" Billy was beyond furious. "And I wouldn't struggle the way you are, the more you move the tighter the vines get, and the deeper the thorns will dig." **

**"Let him go Billy." Addy said softly. "I don't want his apology, not this way." Addy's attention was now focused on John. "I am so sorry if my grief disturbs you John!" she sniped. "The only person in this world who I have had a relationship with for more than seven years, has just run away from me. My sister. Some of us are not lucky enough to have a wonderful aunt or uncle to take us in. Some of us are just tolerated at home. She is my only family, and I don't know how to make it better. Why don't you go find one of your 'girl friends'? I am sure Sandy would love to see you! I myself am repulsed just looking at you!" **

**Addy took a breath as to continue, when Jazz cut her off.**

**"Ok Addy that is plenty. John I think it wise you keep your comments to yourself right now. Billy, get rid of the vines. We need to discuss things; nothing is going to get better until we do." **

**The vines withered away from John. Everyone could see where the thorns had pierced his skin. He paid the wounds no attention, walked over and sat in Dia's chair. Addy gritted her teeth at this, but said nothing. Billy continued to try to comfort her. Harmony sat in the other chair, tears rolling down her face; she couldn't stand to see her friends this way.**

**"We all know that if we are going find Dia, she will be in only one place. If she isn't there then there is no telling where she is. But I would bet everything I own she is on her way to the tree house." Jazz's voice was calm and sure. "Addy will you go check the alarm please?" **

**Years ago Addy had spelled a bell to chime and glow when one of the friends entered the tree house. They knew that the tree house itself would not allow anyone else in. So it was more of a way to keep track of which one of them was there. Addy kept the bell with her, even at Hogwarts. This wasn't the first time one of them had run to the tree house while at school. It was the third time Dia had run off from school. The other two times, she had gone straight there. Jazz was right, that is where she would go, if she wanted them to find her.**

**"I will check." Billy said quickly.**

**"No, it is better if Addy does. I don't want you to get in trouble for being in the girl's dorm." This was true but Jazz also wanted to get Addy out of the room for a bit.**

**"He is right Billy." Addy said getting to her feet. Her legs were steady now. "I will check the bell." Slowly she climbed the stairs to the girl's room. **

**Jazz watched until Addy was out of sight. He turned to John. "I know you are hurt John but trying to take it out on Addy is just cruel. We know that you love Dia, and that the stunt she just pulled hurt you, but at least you should be used to it. Dia has always pushed you away. This is the first time she has ever, ever done anything like this to Addy. You should know that! Addy has never done anything to any of us, except keep us safe and out of trouble. It would do you well to remember that!" **

**Jazz then turned to Billy. "Billy, I know you are just looking out for Addy. But if you do anything like that again I will be the one taking a piece out of your ass! Addy, even in this state is very capable of taking care of herself. Right now your job is to be there to comfort her and I think when we get to the tree house it would be a good idea for you and John to make yourselves scarce. Those two have to work this out!"**

**/**

**Addy crossed the room, opened her trunk and took out the bell. She held it out a tapped it with her wand. The bell chimed once, and stared to glow. Dia's name appeared on the bell. Addy breathed a sigh of relief. Addy waved her wand. Her duffel bag flew out of the trunk and onto the bed. Her clothes folded themselves and landed neatly in the bag. She did the same thing for Dia, and Harmony. She then put the bags in Harmony's carry all bag. She grabbed the bag and hurried down stairs.**

**"She is there!" Addy announced. "I packed everything for us girls you boys better get packed." She tossed Harmony her bag.**

**"Yes we better. We leave for Hogsmeade at dusk." Jazz was in motion. Billy followed quickly. John moved, but without enthusiasm. Jazz called out, "Harmony, would you please gather the brooms." Harmony was happy to do it; she wanted something to keep her mind off of the day's events.**

**/**

**Once everyone was back in the common room, Addy asked them to sit down. She had something to tell them. Once they all found their seats, Addy got to the point.**

**"Today, when we were in Divination, I dropped the ball. Literally and physically. I was putting our crystal ball away, in it I saw a huge explosion and the pain and destruction I felt was so horrible that it made me drop it. The ball shattered." Addy looked down at her feet. "This is all my fault. I saw it and felt it, and didn't do anything about it." **

**Harmony went to her. "Addy don't blame yourself. Dia has always been unpredictable. And visions can be confusing and misleading." The rest of the group agreed, even John if not as enthusiastically as the others.**

**/**

**As soon as the sun was down, the group headed to Hogsmeade. They landed just outside of the village. They stuffed their brooms into Harmony's bag. One at a time they disapparated, poofing out of sight.**

It was dark by the time the group of five reapparated in the deep woods behind Harmony and John's house. Quietly they snuck through the trees, shrubs and brush towards the tree house they had played in since they were small children. It was now spelled to be non-plottable, so they knew they would be the only ones there other than Dia.

Addy knew Dia would be there because whenever anything bad had happened to them, she always came here, they all did. It was the closest thing to a steady home Dia ever had. She had been upset when she was sent to America to stay with her uncle because not only would she be apart from Addy and her friends, but she was missing her home: the tree house.

Between the trees Addy could see the faint outlines of the frame. It wasn't much to look at from the outside, but it was immense inside. Harmony's mom and dad had gotten a friend of theirs to cast the spells to make it larger and to be unplottatable as the kids were not allowed to do underage magic. They realized that the kids spent an absorbent amount of time in it and wanted each to have their own spaces with extra rooms for their friends to visit. It had originally been built by John as a refuge to get away from everyone after he came to live with his aunt and uncle and Harmony after his own parents were killed. Those days had been tough for him. So he was allowed to build a tree house out in the woods to go to. Of course Harmony constantly followed him, and with her, her friends Addy and Dia came too. There had been fights, John kept trying to explain to Harmony that it was his place, not hers after a decorating incident sent him over the edge. Eventually it became the place for the four of them as they grew.

Then Dia's relatives she was staying with were killed and she was sent to America. It was a hard time for Addy especially, and she spent almost the whole year there when not in school. She had become quite a broom rider having to constantly travel the distance, which later on proved valuable for being a top Quidditch player. They all felt the loss and they got special dry erase posters, one for them, one for Dia. When the posters were drawn or written on, both posters displayed it. Addy would draw pictures for Dia, Harmony told her stories of the happenings, John would talk about all the things boys find important. Dia would tell about America and how weird it was to be acting like a muggle all the time, and then she started telling about a boy she met there and had become friends with.

Soon he started posting on the poster as well. He was a Native American and had the funniest humor. It had helped make Dia not feel so far away. They had a cave that they played in, just like the tree house back home. Eventually her uncle in America disappeared one day and was never found again. Since he had been a strange wizard to start with, this surprised no one. But Dia was able to bring the new friend home after Addy's relatives gave in and said Dia could stay with them since they were about to start Hogwarts in the fall anyway. Just as long as they stayed out of the way. That out of the way place was the tree house.

Jazz fit right in, and soon he was helping with his own brand of decorations to the tree house which was now being referred to as Helm's Deep after Dia and Jazz read the muggle book Lord Of The Rings for muggle school classes in America. By the next summer, Billy had joined them in their regular visits to the tree house. He also rode his broom there while Dia rode her Thestral. The roots on the side of the tree itself still had scorch marks where Harmony had gotten mad when she found out that she was holding the reins to nothing instead of holding Dia's invisible winged horse when Dia had pranked her.

The following summer Richard had started to join them regularly at the tree house. The boys had taken up learning to sword fight after they had renamed themselves the four musketeers. They had chopped all the brush and tree limbs within an inch of their lives for several summers. After Richard's death, Addy had painted a mural in the entrance of the tree house, the three musketeers together with their sword tips together, and the shadow of Richard in the background watching over them.

The outside of the tree house had been painted badly by Billy one year when the girls decided to paint it glow in the dark. The place still faintly glowed every evening though it was more of an earthy, dirty patchwork of different greens and browns to match the blossoming garden. Billy tried in vain to tend the garden, but Dia's obsession with bringing home strange creatures and letting her Thestral run over the garden made it near impossible. They had added a back porch and at one time had a BBQ until one of Dia's famous cooking incidents caught it on fire. The burnt part of the tree still remained as a reminder as well as the torched stove that Dia was never allowed to cook again.

Addy's heart hurt as she approached the tree house, she was glad to see the black winged stallion standing in the remains of Billy's garden digging around for stems and roots, but she trembled with the pain of what was possibly going to happen after they arrived. She had toyed with telling John just to go to his home and let the rest of them take care of Dia but he needed to deal with his feelings towards Dia as well before she herself beat the crap out of him. She was still angry at John for what he had done back at Hogwarts. Jazz had decided they all were to go together and find Dia and try to put the pieces of their friendship back together.

The betrayal and hurt of what Dia had said still struck at her heart with every step closer. She could tell that Dia had lit the fire pit inside that Jazz had added so he could do his war dances with the other boys. Addy almost smiled at the memories of the boys all painted up and wearing skins dancing around the fire, whooping and carrying on while Addy and Harmony ignored them. When they went into native mode, Harmony usually sewed something, Addy sat drawing, Dia usually spent her time trying to annoy the boys.

Jazz reached the steps first and climbed them in earnest. Harmony, carrying the travel bag, went next tentatively with obvious nervousness, her eyes were still red and her cheeks were still tear stained. Addy went next, almost forcing herself to take each step. Billy walked close behind Addy, trying to be helpful to her to the best of his ability. John stood at the bottom of the steps, his arms crossed, and his stance firm.

Jazz turned and saw John and leaned over the rail, motioning for him to come up too. John glared at him from under his eyebrows then looked away.

"Don't make us force you John. Some of this is your fault too and you need to make it right." Jazz said in a low voice.

After a minute John finally stepped forward and slowly ascended the stairs. They curved up the trunk of the tree as it spiraled up into the air. The railing and each stair had drawings, paint splatter, symbols all over it, with vines winding up the posts that held it all in place.

As Addy looked down to step, her hair turned a deep blue as her eyes caught the small poem Dia had carved into the wood of the stair.

_Stairs may take you upwards, but only true friends make your heart reach the sky._

Addy fought back the tears. Dia had never been great at things from the heart, but Addy remembered the day Dia carved it. Another relative of Dia's had died, and she came over still wearing her funeral robes. Addy, Harmony and John had been waiting for her all day, and when they saw her they jumped to their feet and ran down the steps, embracing Dia in a group hug while she cried. Afterwards Harmony had joked that they should ascend their stairway to heaven. Part way up, Dia had stopped in thought. They all waited for her to come around again and suddenly she asked John for his boot knife he always kept on him. She used it to carve the words into the wood. Later Addy had added birds and clouds next to it.

Billy hugged Addy as she brushed her fingers over the words. She didn't think she had the energy to cry anymore, but tears slid down her face anyway. She looked back up to the tree house above, the firelight playing off the windows that were filled with pictures and decals.

"Hey, it will be okay Addy. You didn't lose Dia. She came home. To her real home. To all of our real home. She never left you; she just changed the location where she was standing. That's all." Billy said to her. Then louder so that John could hear it too, he said, "If she had wanted to, she could have gone anywhere and we would have never seen her again. She is here though. She came to John's refuge in her time of need, just like he did so long ago when he started to build it. We've all been in a bad place in our lives. And we all came here to be healed again. Remember when Richard wrote above the door, 'We enter as friends, but leave as family'? Families get mad at each other, but they never stop loving each other." Billy looked directly at John.

Addy hugged Billy and kissed him when he turned back to her. "You are right, Billy. Dia hasn't left us, any of us." She said through her tears as she looked at John. John looked down at the steps and started to climb again.

They all finally reached the landing. In the window Addy could see the firelight dance and light up the remains of the Viking ship Dia had made when Addy's cat had died and Dia decided they needed to give it a Viking funeral. Behind it the light played across the collection of guns and spears and such that John had collected over the years, but Harmony had strung streamers and stuff from. The girls each had their own special chairs that all sat empty, the backs showing the names of "Dis" "Cordia" and "Harm." Pillows and blankets were strewn around the place. Jazz's Native American cave drawings mixed with Addy's drawings and sometimes were splattered by paintball gun hits. In the window sill sat the blanket that Harmony had made for John as she was learning to sew. At one time it had been white, but that had been ages ago. Now it was permanently dirty, and had a conversation scrolled down the one corner. Addy could read it from where she stood trying to will herself to go in.

(In Harmony's embroidery) John's most awesome blanket.

(In Dia's rough scrawl) John's very girly blanket.

(In John's scribbled writing) I cut the lace off so now it back to being awesome.

(In Harmony's loopy handwriting) I liked the lace. It showed your soft side.

(In Dia's hand) John has a soft side? I thought he had only two sides, stupid and idiot.

(In John's hand) Says you.

(In Dia's hand) Yeah, says me, who else moron?

(In Addy's writing) Seriously guys? You have to even argue about a blanket?

(In John's writing) She started it.

(In Dia's hand) Fine. John's almost awesome, somewhat less girly, filthy as hell, bug infested blanky. Better? Woos.

(In John's hand) Love you too Dia. You are such a ray of sunshine. The devil better hope you never end up there or you'll kick him out for being a pansy.

(In Dia's hand) Love you too jerk. Better not sleep too soundly tonight. The penguins may steal your soul. And I'll have to smother you in your sleep.

(In Addy's artful scroll) You two will never get married if you keep this up!

(In Harmony's hand) Awwww I think they make a great couple! (followed by smiley faces, hearts and flowers that Harmony tried to draw)

(In Dia's hand) Marry him? Ewwwww! Gross!

(In John's script) Hell no! Are you kidding? She's a icky girl! I'm never getting married. I'm going to be a loner and the greatest Auror ever known!

(In Addy's hand) John, you are an idiot.

(In Dia's hand) Don't forget his stupid side too.

(In Harmony's hand) Two little lovers sitting in a tree house, K I S S I N G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes (the rest of it is illegible due to a hole burnt in the blanket)

(In John's hand) Great, now I have to burn my awesome blanket. Thanks Harm. You have to make me a new one now.

Addy smiled as she read it, and then took a deep breath. She nodded to Jazz who opened the door and they all walked in.

Dia sat in the middle of the room in front of the fire pit, her legs drawn up and her arms hugging her knees. She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked like death was about to take her and she was waiting for the reaper himself to come through the window for her at any moment.

Addy's heart took a leap and shocked her entire body in an electric pain that left only ache behind. She pushed past Harmony and Jazz and rushed over to Dia who didn't even acknowledge anyone had walked into the room. Addy sat down next to her and stirred the fire in silence, trying to figure out what to do. Jazz walked over and threw two more pieces of wood into the flames then sat down on the opposite side of the pit. Billy sat next to him and Harmony sat down on Jazz's other side. John stood by the door, unmoving, watching.

After several minutes Dia spoke, but it was so low and hoarse that Addy didn't realize at first she was speaking. "I can't do this anymore. I can't. I'm tired Addy, so tired that I could lay down and never get back up. Everyone contributes to the group; all I contribute is trouble, pain and suffering. I'm leaving tomorrow, going away. All I ask is that someone takes the desk back to your great aunt. Can you do that for me Addy?'

"No, I can't. I can't take the desk back, and I can't let you go."

"You have to Addy."

"You are wrong Dia. I don't have to do anything I don't want to. And I don't want to let you go. Besides, we all promised long ago to never let another walk alone. You are not alone Dia, we are with you. And you are not running away from us. Ever. Understand?"

Dia still hadn't looked away from the fire. Addy could swear that Dia looked even paler and a little blue was showing through her skin. She reached up and put a hand on Dia's face. It was burning up. She touched Dia's arm, it was cold as death.

"The last thing you all need is the angel of death with you. I almost killed those boys today. I can't be trusted. I could have hurt any of you. I did hurt you. I can't do this anymore."

Jazz spoke up from the other side of the room. "Dia, what did you eat today? I saw you only had a few bites this morning at breakfast before McGonagall walked up, and at lunch I don't remember you eating anything at all."

She didn't respond, but still sat staring blankly into the fire.

"You know," Harmony said, "I don't remember her eating hardly anything this week. No wonder the Wizard's Heart is able to get to her better. Barely enough sleep and food coupled with stress and fighting off the spell of the Heart would drive anyone into the deep." She glanced over at John who still stood by the door, leaning against the wall.

"It's no excuse Harmony. There is no excuse. A friend should make you a better person, not drag you down with them, getting them into trouble for being with them, for covering for them…" Dia said quietly.

"Well there is your problem. You keep thinking we are friends." Billy said across the fire. Addy looked at him stunned but he continued. "We are not friends, Dia. We are family. Family drives you crazy, makes you want to strangle them, half the time you feel like you are going to kill them, but you love them through it all and are there for them no matter what. And our family is the best because it wasn't just forced on us by genetics, we chose each other. You can't get away from us now, you are one of us."

The fire crackled and sputtered some as the room's shadows flicked back and forth. A low voice spoke, it was Jazz. "Um, doesn't that make what you two did last night incest?"

Harmony clenched her fist and hit Jazz in the arm. He mouthed "ouch" and leaned away from her onto Billy who promptly shoved him back over onto Harmony who hit him in the arm again.

The corner of Addy's mouth curled up in a slight smile. She looked back over at Dia. She put her arm around her and after a moment, Dia leaned her head on her shoulder and slowly closed her eyes. A tear rolled down Dia's cheek and she slowly sunk down. Addy shifted herself a little bit and put a pillow in her lap and let Dia sink down to rest there. Addy brushed the hair out of Dia's face. It was a mess.

Jazz put his arm around Harmony finally after she stopped hitting him and allowed him to do so. She leaned on his shoulder and drew her legs under her.

There was a noise by the door but Addy didn't want to look over at John. There was movement and she heard him walking up to her and Dia. John leaned down and removed Dia's boots, then covered Dia with the blanket from the window. Addy looked up and caught his eyes, but they were unreadable. He stepped back and walked into his room and closed the door quietly.

The fire popped and hissed, then settled again. No sparks flew out since the pit was safely spelled. Addy sighed and rubbed Dia's arm and continued to brush her hair with the fingers of her other hand, and lost herself in thought as she stared through the fire into the beyond.

/

The walls breathed and dripped with slime. Dia walked down the hallway, it had been Hogwarts at one time, but now it was barely recognizable. The castle was more like a living creature that devoured its students instead of inviting them in for lessons. Puss oozed from the cracks in the frames around the various doors. The paintings were covered with arteries and veins that pulsed with life. The ground rumbled and the castle growled and howled with hunger and pain.

She turned a corner and looked up the steps. She knew she had to go up them but she didn't want to. But she had to find something, but she didn't know what. The steps were slippery with yellow bile that slowly seeped to the bottom of the stairs. She reached out to grab the handrail, but recoiled when the acid touched her hand and tried to dissolve her fingertips. Carefully she picked up her foot. It was bare and she could feel the bloody flesh covered step give to her weight and sink in a few inches. She wanted to throw up, but she kept moving up the stairs, afraid of what she would find when she got there.

The heat of the sweltering landing hit her and made her sweat, yet turning her cold at the same time. She felt the wet warmth on her skin and shivered at it. She tried to wipe off the sweat with her hands, but it didn't come off. She looked down at her hands and arms. They were covered with blood. She looked at her tattered dress. It was also covered with blood, but there were bits of muscle and bone stuck to it here and there. She stepped forward but the floor gave a pop and a snap of bone breaking. Her eyes gazed at the floor. It was covered with rib cages that had been ripped forcibly out of the bodies of children. Something grabbed her arm and she fought them. She heard a voice echoing down the hall.

"Dia, don't thrash. Your fever just broke. Go back to sleep hun."

"I'm trapped, I can't find him. The bodies are everywhere…" She gasped.

"There are no bodies. What you are seeing are only logs in the forest. Look up, feel the gentle breeze. Turn around and see the open field. Remember the field?" Addy's voice said.

Dia turned around and she stood at the edge of the forest not far from Helm's Deep looking out into the field they used to play in.

"Do you see it?" Addy's voice asked.

"Yes."

"I've spelled the field. Nothing will hurt you there. Walk into the field Dia. The flowers are welcoming you."

"Where is everyone?" Dia asked as she stepped into the field. "My skin feels funny, the blood."

"There is no blood Dia. I wiped it all off. We are all waiting for you in the field. Harm brought her bubbles again. Come make bubbles with us. Remember doing that Dia? We made different shapes, colors? You created animals with them. Can you do that again Dia? For me?"

"I can do that. What do you want to see?" Dia asked the voice as she approached the middle of the field. There was a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic lunch, and Harmony, John and Addy giggled and laughed. They were seven years old again. She looked down and she herself was seven again, wearing her favorite ripped jeans and sneakers. She smiled and joined the others.

She took the wand that Harmony offered her, her red ringlets bouncing in the light wind. Dia dipped the wand in the bubble solution and lifted it into the sky. From the tip came circles of iridescent soapy bubbles that resolved themselves into rabbits, sparrows and squirrels. As she arched the wand, she produced an eagle that soared away from them, spiraling into the sky.

/

She squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and pressed it to Dia's forehead again. Addy sighed now that the worst of it was over. The fever had broken and Dia was sleeping more comfortably. And she had apparently been able to chase away another one of Dia's multitudes of nightmares. Some days Addy wondered how Dia could function with so many evil things going on when she slept. Dia had always had nightmares clear back from watching her parents die horrible deaths while she lay hidden and quiet. And they only grew worse as so many others she knew died as well. But this last week they had escalated to horrifying proportions. She knew it had to have something to do with the Wizard's Heart. Addy had vowed to find it and stop the madness before it took her sister completely from her for good.

She pushed her own hair out of her eyes and stared around the room. Billy had finally fallen off to sleep a little while earlier. Harmony had been asleep but had awoken when Dia started calling out because of the nightmare and had stuck her hand in the fire. When Dia had calmed back down, she rolled over next to the fire and went back to sleep when she knew everything was okay. Jazz hadn't slept at all, but just paced back and forth for a while, settling down, only to get up and pace again. Addy hadn't heard noise one from John. She knew she would be having words with him in the morning over his behavior.

Jazz came over to Addy and asked if she needed fresh water again. She shook her head no and finished dabbing the cloth to Dia's head.

"You look tired Addy. Get some rest. I'll watch Dia for a while. I've been talking to the spirits tonight, and I have more to say to them. I'll be up a while longer. Get some sleep."

She sighed. "You will need sleep too you know."

"No worries. When I get too tired, I'll wake Billy or Harmony to take over. They fell asleep fairly early so I will trade off with them. Get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow. Besides you need to be rested so you can make the health potion for Dia in the morning."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Normally I wouldn't leave you do watch anything, kinda like letting the fox watch the hen house. But I guess it will be alright."

Jazz feigned innocents. "What, me?"

"Mmmm" Was the only reply she could muster.

Addy thought about stretching out next to Billy, but she decided that it was wiser to stay close since John had decided to go hermit on them when he was needed. She nestled down next to Dia and drew the blanket over herself as well. She immediately started to feel the drift of sleep as it had been a short night of sleep the night before and too long of a day. Before she let it completely take her, she murmured to Jazz, "If I wake up and you've done anything to me or Billy like drawing mustaches, tying us up in blankets or anything that will annoy me, I'll strip you naked and pour honey over you and leave you on an ant pile. Got it?"

"Mmmmmm honey…" Jazz replied.

Addy rolled her eyes, and tucked her arm under a pillow and fell into the soft release of sleep.

/

When Dia woke up she immediately felt like she had been run over by a runaway herd of dragons. Every part of her body ached. She rolled over onto her back and groaned; wishing she hadn't woke up after all. She was fairly certain that she couldn't sit up let alone stand. Instead she just rolled over onto her other side and collided with Addy who was sleeping beside her.

"Hey, you are awake. How you feel?" Addy rubbed her face as she woke up.

"Like I've been assassinated and resurrected. And then assassinated again. I don't think I care to be resurrected again, thank you very much. Just leave me to die. It has to feel better than this…"

"Well," said Jazz a little too cheery for it being morning, "I see the two sleepyheads are finally awake. And Dia! You look terrible! That's great!"

She eyed him sideways. "Come again?"

"Last night you looked like you were a zombie, almost ready to go to the spirits. You have been upgraded to terrible. Much improvement."

"Um, if you say so I guess. I'd rather you just killed me and put me out of my misery."

"Sorry, can't do that." Harmony chimed in cheerfully. "That is most defiantly NOT on the agenda today." She stood by the kitchen with a hot mug of coffee steaming in her hands.

"But torturing me is?"

"Yep!" Harmony giggled.

"Gods, morning people should be outlawed." Dia rolled back over onto her back with her right arm over her eyes trying to block out the sun.

"Is that hot coffee?" Addy sniffed. "And do I smell breakfast? Who's cooking?"

Harmony nodded enthusiastically and brought over a hot cup of coffee for Addy. "John is cooking. Has a real nice late breakfast. And it isn't morning anymore. It's almost noon. So the law wouldn't be effective."

"I beg to differ…" Dia sighed. Her stomach rolled at the smell of food, threatening her if she even tried to eat anything.

Harmony looked at Addy. "John also made the brew for Dia. It came out really well as far as we can tell! You should check it though before she drinks it."

"I'm not drinking anything. I take it back; I don't want you to kill me. I'll do it all on my own instead."

"John did a great job at breakfast. It was very yummy. And once you drink the potion, you will feel better too and want to eat, which you need."

"You drink the potion first."

"It was made for you."

"My point exactly."

"Hold on everyone, I'm not finished with my coffee. Then we will see what this is all about." Addy said. "By the way, tell John this coffee is outstanding. What did he do differently?"

"I have no idea. He won't let anyone into the kitchen." Harmony replied.

Dia could hear Addy sigh hard. "So he had barricaded himself into the kitchen to avoid dealing with anyone?"

"It could be worse you know." Jazz said as he sipped coffee and leaned on the wall. "It could be Dia locked away in there cooking. Of course that would cause the immediate evacuation of the entire area."

"Jazz," Dia groaned from under her arm, "if I had the energy, I'd hurt you."

"Well after you drink the potion, you can. It will give you extra reason to drink it all down."

"Besides, you need to have better strength since we are going to Diagon Alley. We need to pick up our gowns for tonight's ball. And don't say you are not going Jacordia, because you are. We all need to be there and on the lookout for information."

"And besides, McGonagall will be there and I promised her you'd show."

"Why, so she can formally expel me? Forget it."

"You are not expelled. The headmistress sent an owl and said due to extenuating circumstances, you will not be punished as long as you show back up after break on time. No one is getting into trouble. And I told her that we are going to America to visit the caves we played in as kids so we will be off everyone's radar. Now just to figure out what we are really doing."

"And that starts with the Ball tonight. Isn't it soooo exiting!" Harmony chimed in.

"Exiting isn't the word I was going to use." Dia said emphatically.

Billy came into the room, fresh from a shower. Dia could hear the smile in his voice as he came over and said good morning to Addy and gave her a kiss. Then another. Then another.

"Okay, you guys are going to make me throw up." Dia groaned.

"Morning to you too Dia. Glad to see you are alive."

"Don't speak too quickly. I don't think that has been confirmed yet." Dia replied sarcastically, but there was no malice in her voice.

"No time like the present I guess. Better go look at that potion." Addy sighed again and let Billy help her up.

Dia rolled over back onto her original side, staring at the now quiet fire pit. The flames were dead in it, as were in her. The feeling of despair and hopelessness washed over her. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

"No trying to smother yourself to get out of having to go to the Ball." Harmony told her.

"In that case, I'll take volunteers to do it for me." Quipped Dia.

She could hear Harmony smack Jazz and say, "Put your hand down Jazz…"

/

**Addy pushed a little on the kitchen door. It opened with ease. Addy took this as a good sign. She reached down and pulled off her sock and stuck it on the end of her wand. Opening the door just a bit more she slid her hand through the opening. "Drop your wand, I come in peace," she called into the kitchen, and pushed the door open the rest of the way. John was standing in next to the stove, arms folded across his chest. He knitted his eyebrows together trying to look serious, but the twitch of a smile kept playing at the corners of his mouth. Addy smiled at him. "So can we call it truce? Or should I send for back up?" **

**John chuckled at her. "Addy that sock is disgusting; I think it could walk on its own." **

**Addy giggled, "I can arrange that. I am pretty good with animation spells." John just shook his head. Addy walked over to him, put her arm around his neck and hugged him. "I am sorry John. I didn't mean what I said."**

**"I know Addy, I am sorry too. You were hurt and scared, I am too."**

**Addy raised an eyebrow at him. "Am?"**

**"Yes Addy, am. I just don't know what to do. I love her, but she won't let me love her. Not even now, now that you have Billy. One day you won't need her, and she will be alone. I want to be the one that she needs, loves, wants."**

**"Oh John." Addy said shaking her head. "Is that what you really think? That because I have Billy I won't need Dia anymore? OH JOHN you didn't tell her that did you? Did you John?"**

**"Well not in those words, and well I just told her that we were all growing up and growing apart. That one day she will have to let you go." **

**"John you are such an idiot sometimes! I often wonder how you ever made Head Boy!" Addy was not angry, just a little annoyed.**

**"What am I wrong?" John asked smugly as if he knew he was right.**

**"Oh you know I love you John, but you couldn't be more wrong if you tried!" Addy leaned against the counter. "John me not needing Dia is like saying you don't need oxygen! I will always always always need her. She is my family. I feel that way about each and every one of the people in this house. Billy was right last night, we may not always like each other, and at times we may feel like we need to harm or maim one another, but we are family. Yes thing will change but needing each other, never will." **

**John knew she was right. He looked down at the floor. "How do I do it Addy, how do I make her love me the way I love her?"**

**Addy scoffed. "You can't. Dia loves in her own way. Her feelings for you are strong, you know that. Right now you are being tested. She wants to know you are going to stay with her no matter what she or life throws at you. How you deal with her now will get you farther then you know. Oh and what is it you always say, 'stay vigilant'!" Addy laughed. John smiled. "So where is that health potion you have been working on? Harm said you did a really good job on it."**

**"I think I missed something. It smells horrible. It is out on the deck, I didn't want it to stink up the whole place." **

**Addy walked out onto the deck. John was right it did smell bad. Addy stirred the potion, and took a small taste. She knew right away what John had forgotten. "Hey John, you didn't add the milk and chocolate did you?" **

**"Where does it call for that?" He asked as he scanned the page in his potions book.**

**"Oh you are using your book. I thought you were using the one I have here in the kitchen." She walked back into the kitchen, bringing the potion with her. She pulled the book out of the cupboard and opened it. She showed him the notes she had left on the page. She broke up and grated some chocolate into the potion, then slowly added some milk. The pungent odor dissipated. She poured some into a small cup, and drank it. It was still a little bitter, but it wasn't awful. She felt rested, her head was clear, and her body no longer ached. She poured a mug full for Dia and added a little more chocolate. **

**"The potion is perfect John you did well. Thank you." Addy kissed him on the cheek and took the cup out to Dia who had not moved since Addy left the room. "Here drink this, all of it!" Addy said in her best motherly tone.**

**"Yes Mommy Dearest!" Dia said snidely, and then laughed. Dia looked into the mug and made a horrible face.**

"You seriously think I'm going to drink that." Dia said of the green bubbling ooze.

"I checked it and it is fine. John did a good job brewing it." Addy tried to say enthusiastically.

"Then you drink it first."

Addy sighed. John had made enough for two people, she was pretty sure it was because he knew Dia would demand it. John really did know Dia so very well. Now if only they could put aside all their issues and just be together…

"I'll try it." Jazz jumped over the pit and grabbed the mug and took a huge swig of it. Immediately he went into convulsions, throwing himself to the floor, rolling over and pretending to gag. He even made his mouth foam with was rather impressive.

"Not helpful Jazz." Addy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but to laugh at the over the top theatrics. Jazz was now tearing his shirt off in a fairly good impression of the superhero The Hulk and slamming himself against the walls, chairs and anyone who didn't get out of his way fast enough. Billy got a full body slam and fell on his butt as Jazz pretended to maul him.

Out of the corner, Addy saw that John had come out of the kitchen and watched, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, but smiling to himself as he watched Jazz's antics as Jazz now chased Harmony's skirt and was doing a great impression of a werewolf.

Finally, Jazz jumped onto the table and faked a heart attack and fell astoundingly clear to the floor, rolled to Addy's feet shaking and vibrating and then finally stopping completely as if dead. If Addy hadn't known better, she would have been worried. As it is, she just kicked him.

"See, nothing to worry about." She smiled at Dia who had been still laying next to the fire pit but was snickering. Addy did have to admit Jazz had a way of showing how silly some protests really were.

"Fine." Dia sighed. "But I may throw up on the lot of you."

"We'll take our chances." Addy said as she sat down next to Dia on the floor. She had to help Dia sit up and was worried when she went immediately pale. In her peripheral vision Addy could see John staring at them, arms still crossed on his chest, but he was rubbing his hair with one hand which she recognized as his thinking posture. She could imagine he was running all the steps of the potion through his head as well as her symptoms. Addy, though, was confident in the potion. It looked right, it smelled right, and it tasted right.

Dia looked at the mug, staring at it a moment. It was the one Dia had fixed for John when they were younger. They had gotten into a fight about who was better at defense against possible death eater attacks and Dia had thrown everything close to her at John for him to fend off during their fight. She had thrown his favorite mug which was his father's, it had shattered. The next day she had spent the day putting it back together with different spells she looked up in some of the books they had stashed in the tree house. The mug was never quite the same, but it didn't leak. It also now kept whatever was put in it at the exact temperature it was when put into the mug, as well as self-washing. The exterior was bumpy now but John still used it every time they were at Helm's Deep. Dia had always felt guilty for it not being perfect, but John wouldn't let her try to repair it yet again as she got better at spells. He had said that it was like real life: it shatters and the people that matter the most put it back together.

"Drink up Dia." Addy urged.

She stared at the mug for a few more moments; Addy could tell she was lost in thought. But she never looked up at John once. Addy knew she was purposely not looking at John, she was sure she still was upset from the encounter yesterday.

"Just drink it already. No need to contemplate the secrets of the universe first." Add nudged her slightly trying to break her out of her thoughts.

Dia smiled sideways at her. "What do I get for it?"

"A fun filled trip to Diagon Alley for an exciting day of Harm dragging us from store to store until she finds just the right outfits. Or we tie her up, gag her and run off for ice-cream. Whatever comes first."

"Harrumph. Have we started placing bets on that yet?"

"Don't you hurrumph me Dia. Now drink."

With a deep breath Dia drank the potion down and then made a face.

"Oh, please. It wasn't that bad. Feel better yet?"

"I'd upgrade her status to mildly dreadful." Jazz jumped in.

"And I'll downgrade his status to mildly annoying." Dia grinned at Jazz. "I need a shower."

"I think you need two showers." Jazz replied. "The first one just to get to the second layer."

"Are you kidding?" Harmony put in. "There is only one bathroom still in this place. We don't have time for Dia to try to drown herself in there that long. We've got to get going."

"Is everyone going then?" Dia asked.

"No, it's a girl's day out. No boys allowed." Harm answered.

"Well that means Billy is with us?" Dia snickered.

"Har har. But no. Jazz and John are going with me to spring me from my mom's place. They weren't too happy I didn't show up there last night."

"Actually, Dia. We just don't like you anymore and want to do our own thing." Jazz smirked.

Billy, Addy and Harmony all threw things at him.

Dia laughed. "I'm sure that is somewhat true in a case or two."

"Ignore that idiot. No one is even mad at you. Seriously." Addy looked at Dia intently hoping she understood. Dia just looked back down at the mug, running her fingers along the rough edges. "Now I think it is about time you ate some real breakfast. You will drink more of the potion later, but right now, you need real food."

"Yes mommy dearest." Dia smiled. "Just don't beat me with any hangers..."

/

She finished the French toast and bacon and sat sipping her tea as she listened to the rest putter around the tree house making plans and discussing arrangements. Dia was sitting in her chair staring out the window. There were birds flittering about with the day's chores, happy in their lives. She wondered what it would be like to be a bird for real, with only the worries that were in front of you to deal with, not stuck in the past, or worried about the future.

The tea was soothingly nice. It was a mint and honey with a slight hint of orange. Her favorite. The breakfast had been wonderful. French toast was her favorite breakfast meal. She wondered if everyone had conspired to make her the perfect meal, or just John. Her heart felt like someone had stabbed it at the thought. She had no idea what to say to him. What she had done to him was unforgivable. She still hadn't talked to him because she didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. She wanted to hold him and be held, but that was impossible. She had to stand on her own and find the Wizard's Heart before it destroyed her completely. Before it destroyed him.

She overheard Harmony discussing how they were all going to show up at the ball with John.

"No, I think we should all go together. Addy's relatives don't care that her, Dia and Jazz are with us, and you have to get Billy away from his parents anyway, so we might as well all go in together from our place through the Floo Network."

"But if Billy's mom won't let him leave today then it will be hard to have him take Addy, now won't it?" He responded to her.

"Not at all, when they all are ready to go, they will most likely take the Floo Network as well, so Billy will just say our house as the destination, not the Ministry. Then he can take Addy."

John thought for a second. "I guess that will work, but I'm thinking it may be better if you go with Billy, his mom will like you better and it may help us get him away from her for the next week."

"Then who is Addy going with? Jazz?"

"No, I'm thinking for a smoother night, maybe Jazz should go with Dia since McGonagall said for him to make sure Dia gets there, and I'll take Addy. That way maybe there will be less problems."

The pain in Dia's heart magnified and she felt dizzy and like she was going to throw up again. She forced herself to recover and slammed down the mug on the table. Quickly she stood and went over to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower now, before it becomes a _problem_." She made sure not to look over at John as she walked past. "I wouldn't want to cause any arguments or anything." She slammed the door behind her and quickly turned on the water before anyone could hear her crying.

/

"John, you really are an expert at saying the wrong things." Harmony stared at him, shook her head and walked off.

His stomach turned. He had just been trying to save Dia's feelings since she obviously didn't want to talk to him. Addy had tried to reassure him that Dia loved him, but he just wasn't sure, and so far today Dia had gone out of her way not to even look at him. So he figured he'd give her an out, a way of not having to go with him and make herself upset.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling, astounded that he could so often not get it right with Dia. All the girls he had dated were never this big of trouble. They were just happy to be with him. He felt lost with Dia. One moment she was caring and nice, and then the next it was like someone had possessed her body. John let out his breath realizing that was most likely exactly what was going on at a small scale now. He just had no idea what to say to her that would make her feel better. He seemed to only be able to make her mad. Mad enough to attack him…

John's thoughts caught up for a moment as he listened to the sounds from the bathroom. He heard the shower come on. But suddenly he realized there was another sound.

With a shock, he realized what it was. She was in the shower, crying. He felt his heart hit the floor.

Suddenly he was in motion. "Come on Jazz, Billy, we are leaving. Let's get this done." And a moment later he was out the door.

/

**Billy and Jazz looked at Addy, their expressions torn. "Go, I will take care of Dia. You take care of John. Message me if you need me." Billy walked over kissed Addy on the cheek. Jazz blew kissed at Harmony who jumped around acting like she was trying to catch them. The two boys ran out the door after John.**

**Addy listened at the bathroom door. Dia's sobs had stopped. She waited a few moments longer, and the water quit running. "Hey you, are you ok?" She asked through the door. **

**Dia's voice was almost meek "No, but I will be." **

**Addy hated it when Dia got like this. "I am here if you need me." She paused, "I am here." **

**Dia's voice quivered a bit. "I know Addy, you're always here." **

**"And I always will be Dia. Always." Addy walked away from the door. She needed to get ready herself.**

**Thirty minutes had passed. Harmony was chomping at the bit. She was ready and excited to go. Addy was just slipping on her shoes when Dia came into the room. "Well let's get this over with." She said unenthusiastically. **

**"Gosh Dia, don't get too excited. I mean it isn't like this is one of the biggest events put on by the Ministry." Harmony said sarcastically. **

**Addy spoke up. "Yes Harm, we know. And if you remember Dia has been to this ball once before." Addy could tell by Harmony's expression that she got what she meant. The last time Dia had been to this event was with Richard. Addy knew this wasn't going to be easy for her. She looked over at Dia and smiled. "Don't forget if she drags this out too long we can overpower her. I have the rope in here." She gestured to her bag. "We will tie her up and go for that ice cream." **

**Dia winked at Addy. "Make sure you keep it handy, I am thinking ice cream sounds really good." Dia chuckled. The three girls stepped out the door and with a pop they disapparated. **

**/**

**Diagon Alley was a busy place. The spring weather had every one out and about, soaking in the sun. Harmony took the lead; Addy followed dragging Dia by the arm. The dress shop was not as busy as they had thought it would be. Harmony started pulling dresses off the rack as soon as they walked through the door. Addy wondered around the store, looking from dress to dress. Dia flopped down in a chair near the dressing rooms, through her left leg over the arm of the chair, and dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling.**

**Ten minutes had passed. Harmony had her arms full; she dropped a stack of dressed in Dia's lap. "Try these on." Harmony chirped at her. Dia held up a few of the dresses and rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face. **

**"Do you really expect me to wear this?" Dia held up a bright pink dress, overly adorned with lace, sequins and other bits and baubles. **

**Addy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh but Dia, you don't like it?" she laugh harder. "I think Pepto Bismol is just your color!" Addy ducked as the dress came flying her way.**

**Harmony tossed another stack of dresses onto Dia. "You won't know unless you try something on."**

**/**

**Time dragged, 45 minutes seemed like hours for Dia, who was now just a head floating on top of a sea of ball gowns. Addy stepped out of the dressing room. Harmony and Dia let out a small gasp. It was the only dress that Addy had taken from the racks, but it was perfect. The Mandarin style collar, the way the back plunged open, to just above her hips. The way the hem was shorter in the front and longer in the back. The cap sleeves. It was just perfect. And the color, Royal Blue, just a shade darker then Billy's eyes. Addy loved it, and could tell that Dia and Harmony did too.**

**It took Harmony just a few more minutes. The pink dress she chose was so fitting. Just enough lace and frill to say 'Harmony', but still very elegant. Harmony looked more like and adult than ever. **

**Dia had been trying to climb her way out of the mountain of dresses that had been heaped on her. She gave up, pulled out her wand and with a flick the dresses flew off of her and back to their proper places. "That's it! I am just going to go with my traditional family tartan. I could never show up in any of this lace and frill, and still keep my dignity."**

**"Fine, but you are going to let me do your hair." Harmony said firmly. "And makeup."**

**Dia groaned. "If you make me look like a clown, I will..."**

**Addy cut in. "I will kill her!"**

**"Dia, I would never make you look like a clown!" Harmony turned to Addy. "Sorry Addy, I know you don't even like to talk about them. But you do know that your aunt and uncle were just trying to throw a great party for you. They couldn't have known that it would traumatize you to have so many clowns wake you up that morning."**

**"I don't want to talk about it!" Addy snapped, and slammed the dressing room door. She hated to even talk about that day, she hated that clowns still bothered her so much. It was a childhood fear; she should be over it by now. More so she hated that one of the only kind and thoughtful things her aunt and uncle had done for here went so wrong. Addy slipped off the dress, and put her clothes back on. Before she left the dressing room she tapped her bracelet and sent a message to Billy, letting him know they were finished at the dress shop. A message came across not seconds later. The boys were there, and would be waiting outside the shop. **

**"The boys are waiting outside." Addy announce as she stepped out of the dressing room.**

**Dia groaned. "Is there a back door?" she asked out the side of her mouth.**

**"I don't want to hear it Dia. You are going to have to figure this out. None of us are mad at you for what went on yesterday, even John." Addy swung the garment bag over her shoulder and waited for the cashier to give her change. "And I am going to this ball with Billy. Harmony is going with Jazz, and you are going with John. That is that. I am not going to argue with _anyone_ about it."**

**"You know it is just going to end up with he and I in a huge argument." Dia said.** "Besides, I don't think John wants me to go with him anyway, so it is a moot point."

"It isn't a moot point. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he was just trying to spare your feelings."

"Oh well he did a great job there..."

Addy sighed. "Dia, if you don't have something nice to say..."

"I know, I know, and then don't say anything at all. Kick the person instead."

Addy looked over her shoulder at Dia, giving her a dirty look. Dia gave her a crooked smile.

Harmony walked back in wearing her normal clothes, holding up a gaudy coat. "Look Dia! This is perfect to go with your tartan! All the same colors! Try it on..."

With one look Dia ran for the door whipped it open and disappeared. Addy heard her collide with something.

"What? What did I say?" Harmony looked quizzically at Addy. Addy just shook her head and went to the door. In her hurry, Dia hadn't seen that John was standing on the stairs in the way and she had hit him and they had both taken a tumble and lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Jazz was laughing his butt off and went over backwards over the railing, Billy just stood there with his arms crossed shaking his head.

"I told you the boys were right outside." Addy said as she gave Billy a little kiss.

Dia pushed herself up onto her knees, straddling John. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked up at Dia whose face was only inches away. Neither spoke to the other. He went to grab her around the hips to help her up, but she pushed away her hands and tried to get up on her own, but the heel of her boots caught the hem of her robe and she went down again, landing a knee in his crotch. John groaned in pain and rolled over as she tried to get up again. But he clipped her ankle and she fell again as she tried to get up once more. John tried to catch her but off balanced himself as he did so. Dia fell on her side and rolled onto her back as John fell across her. He tried again to get up but put his hand on her breast and then quickly removed it as he scooted away from her and onto his knees. She gave him a strange look with a raised eyebrow and pushed herself up to a sitting position. He started to reach out to help her up, but she squinted her eyes at him and he took his hands back as they both got to their feet and brushed themselves off.

There were a few twigs in her hair so John tried to remove them but he pulled her hair which just got him another glare. Finally she slapped his hands away, pulled the weed from her hair and turned to give Jazz a nasty look since he still lay on the ground laughing hysterically. Harmony had come out the door, down the steps, and walked over to Jazz and kicked him lightly on the butt.

"Grow up Jazz." she said as she turned back around and walked over to the others. Billy and Addy came down the steps and they all gathered together.

"Hey, my parents are here and I'd love for you to meet them Addy. Although they are a bit confused still over you going to the Ball with John." Billy said to Addy, but for the whole group to hear.

"I'm going to the Ball with you. I found the perfect dress. Harm's dress is amazing and she will match Jazz wonderfully. And both John and Dia will be in their family tartans so it all works out fantastically." Addy looked significantly at John, who acted like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and said nothing. She went on. "What did you guys find out about the necklace?"

Addy could tell John was trying not to look at Dia, which was good since Dia was doing the same thing. Even though they stood next to each other, there seemed to be a huge gap between them. Addy felt like slapping them both, but she knew that wouldn't wake either of them up.

John cleared his throat. "Well, the inscription inside translated into 'Thanks for the helping hand with the WH. Always in my heart.' They took the locket in not long before the Battle of Hogwarts. A hooded man came in and sold it, said he needed money to leave the country for a perspective job. They never got the man's name or a good look at him. Just that it was a family heirloom."

"Well, apparently the person who made the heart had help. Any ideas on how we trace this person?" Addy asked out loud.

"With chalk?" Jazz said unhelpfully.

Addy rolled her eyes.

"We will want to keep an ear out for anything useful at the Ball. Wish we could eavesdrop on the Headmistress so we knew what she knows." Dia said. "I suppose we don't need the necklace anymore now. It can go back to where it came from."

"Yeah, I ran into Sandy earlier at the jewelry store. I gave it back to her already since, well, it is hers. She, ah, wanted to have me take her to the Ball in payment. She really wants to go and her family doesn't work in a field that got them invited. So I, um..."

Billy blurted out. "He said he would take her."

Harmony and Addy looked at him in shock. Dia just looked off into the distance.

"Well," John stammered, "I do owe her, and well, I didn't know what else to do. I figured that Dia would find a way not to go, and if she still went, both Jazz and Harm were already invited so Dia would still go with Jazz...so... um... What? What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to tell her no." Addy growled at him.

"It's fine." Dia said in an even voice. "He obviously wants to go with her and that is his prerogative. It isn't our right to tell him otherwise." She still stared off into the distance. "I'm okay. John is a big boy and can make his own decisions."

Addy studied Dia's face that was a mask of non-emotion. But she knew that inside Dia was dying.

"John, can I have a word with you?" She asked but it was more of a demand. She walked over and grabbed his arm and almost drug him over to a corner a ways away from the others.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Addy hissed as they came to a halt. "Are you trying to hurt Dia on purpose, or are you just that stupid?"

"What was I supposed to do? I owe Sandy. It is the least I could do."

"How about you grow a pair and stop being such an ass! How can you be so smart and yet so completely stupid at the same time. I mean really. How did you think Dia was going to take it?"

"She has made it clear that she doesn't want to be around me. She doesn't love me anyway. Why should I care?" John had started yelling.

"Keep your voice down you dumbass. Everyone is giving us strange looks. You need to figure out how to fix this. You are taking Dia, do you understand?"

"Are you trying to order me around?"

"Yes, since you screw things up otherwise. You will do as I say. If you ever want to have a chance to be with Dia, you will fix this. I will not allow you to make her cry again."

"I didn't mean to this morning. I was trying to spare her feelings."

"And instead you broke her heart. Great job there Johnny Boy. Good thing you weren't trying to save her life or she'd be dead." She snarled.

He crossed his arms and glared at Addy.

"If you think you have all the answers, then tell me, what am I supposed to do? I can't make someone love me that doesn't want to. That never has and never will."

"You stupid son of a bitch. Someone needs to knock some sense into you." Addy snarled with her arms crossed as well.

"Can I do it?" Jazz volunteered as he walked up.

"What do you want Jazz?" Addy asked as he stopped by them.

"Everyone sent me over as they were too afraid to come themselves. Billy really wants you to hurry and meet his parents before they leave for home. And besides. We can all hear the argument. It isn't helping anything."

Addy and John stood there for another minute, glaring at each other in silence.

Finally John broke the quiet. "You are going to hit me aren't you." He said flatly.

"I just might." She snapped back.

Wham! Jazz had hit John with full force in the stomach. John's air rushed out of him as he grabbed his middle. Jazz danced in a quick circle and did his Indian call. As John recovered, he lunged for Jazz who let out a war whoop and took off running with John hot on his tail.

Addy let out a snort and returned to the others.

Harmony smiled. "I'm taking Dia to ice cream. When you are done talking to Billy's parents, why don't you meet us there? We will meet the boys back at Helm's Deep later."

"Sounds good. All six of us will leave from there tonight. I will meet you in the ice cream shop when I'm done, and Billy will catch up with Jazz and John at that time." Addy agreed.

She put her hand on Dia's shoulder and looked at her, but Dia just gave her a weak smile and walked off. Harmony gave Addy a little wave and ran to catch up with her.

Billy took Addy's hand and held it in his. "Don't worry sweetie. Jazz will help John take care of the issue. It will be fine. Things will get better."

"I have a strange feeling this is just the beginning." She squeezed his hand. "Let's go talk to your parents."

/

As the girls left the ice cream parlor, they did a little window shopping as they made their way back to Diagon Alley's entrance. Dia was trying to figure out what was in the window of a second hand shop when an image appeared over her shoulder. It was John.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to tell you that it is all straightened around. If you still will go with me, I'd, um, I'd really like that."

Dia stared at his reflection for a moment before she responded. "Sure, no problem. Our outfits match anyway." Her heart wanted to tell him that she really did love him, but she didn't think it was a good idea. She didn't want to start another fight. She had no idea what else to say to him.

"Um, okay. Great. Well, I'm headed back to Billy's with Jazz. We will meet you at my house later. Billy will come to the house then we will all go to the ministry together if that is okay."

Dia only nodded. John seemed to want to say something more, but hesitated. Finally he said "See you later" as he turned away, and the image was gone.

She stared a few moments longer, still feeling the emptiness that was inside her. She wanted him to come back, make her feel whole again as he used to be able to do so long ago, but she knew she was broken. She would never be the same. And she was afraid to feel anything but numb. Worst of all, she feared seeing in his face the anger or disappointment in her, she just kept letting him down. Of all the things in the world, she feared him the most. And she had no idea how to make it better, make him understand. But she didn't know how to let him go either. When he looked at her, she could feel her heart bleeding. She didn't know what to say. Everything she did just made things worse. She knew she had to let him go, but her heart didn't want to. She forced it all down and put on a smile as Harmony and Addy walked up.

"John said it is all taken care of. I suppose we should head back and get ready." Dia tried to say cheerfully. She knew by the look on Addy's face that she wasn't buying it. "Let's be about it," was all Dia could say and they all walked on and out of the Alley.

/

Chapter 7

The Ministry Ball

The door opened and John stepped out into the front room where the others waited. They were at his and Harmony's house as it was connected to the Floo Network, unlike Helm's Deep. He was wearing his family's traditional Scottish tartan and dress kilt. His nerves were on edge though. Things had gone better at Diagon Alley so Dia was at least talking to him, but there was still a distance between them, she was in cool reserve as if she had no idea what to say to him any longer. He understood since he felt the same way. He was glad though it had been decided that she was accompanying him tonight.

He looked up and saw Dia who looked back at him, her green eyes set off beautifully by her Irish tartan dress. He knew she hated it, but he thought she looked amazing.

Jazz saw him and started clapping to a beat, and soon they all had joined in. Jazz was now singing.

"_Let the wind blow high, let the wind blow low,_

_Through the streets in my kilt I'll go,_

_And all the lassies shout hello_

_Johnny where's your troosers_."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Go bite yourself Manamal." John said sarcastically back to Jazz who was wearing a ceremonial outfit made all of animal bones and skins that signified his tribe, the medicine bag displayed proudly. John looked at Harmony. "You really want to show up to one of the biggest balls at the Ministry of Magic with this rabid critter? You realize you will need to take him outside for a walk every hour or so..."

Harmony giggled. She was in a beautiful pink and blue flowing dress, and standing next to Jazz, John was left with the impression that she was a priestess of some kind. He was impressed at how well they matched regardless. John knew they would turn more than a few heads. He was hoping that the rest of them would be low key enough that they could sneak some useful information.

The fireplace flared green and Billy stepped through wearing his dress wizard robes and a nice wizard's tux. He looked very elegant and several years older than usual in the get up. He wore a brilliant royal blue tie and cummerbund that set off Addison's royal blue dress and wizard robe wonderfully.

Billy smiled at Addison. "You look beautiful Addy." He gushed. Addison's hair turned a bright pinkish red as he came over to her and took her hands. After giving her a quick kiss, Billy turned and looked at the rest.

"Nice legs there John. And has Jazz gotten his flea dip before we go?"

The girls laughed as they listened to the exchange between the boys. John smiled. "We told him we're going to the Ball," he motioned at Jazz, "so don't tell him it is really to the V-E-T." John spelled out.

"Vet? What vet? I thought we were going for a ride for ice cream!" Jazz said in mock panic. Even John had to laugh.

"We better get on our way," Addy said when they had stopped laughing. Harm's parents already have gone ahead. "Come on Billy, you'd better go first before your mom has your face on a milk carton."

Billy proffered his arm to Addy and they walked to the fireplace. He grabbed a bit of flue powder from the pot that sat on the mantle, threw it into the fireplace, stepped in and said "To the Ministry" and he was gone.

Addy turned and gave a strange look to Dia. "See you on the other side sis." She repeated Billy's steps, and she too was gone in the rush of green flames.

Jazz and Harmony went next. Before Jazz threw the powder in the fireplace he turned and commented to Harmony. "You know this really is a very weird way to travel. But I do kinda like the peep show you get on the way there as it briefly flashes into other's fireplaces. I'm hoping to see someone getting it on sometime soon…"

"Jazz! That's terrible!" Harmony giggled in exasperation.

"Hey, I'm a guy! What do you expect!" He laughed and tossed in the powder and a moment later was gone.

Harmony looked at John, then at Dia. She grabbed a fist of powder for herself and before she threw it, she said, "Don't take too long you two or we will all get worried." And she too stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

John stood there alone in the room with Dia. He looked at her and she stared back at him. He sighed and walked over to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry if I've came off as a terrible jerk today. I was trying to spare your feelings since you didn't seem to want to talk to me. And I wasn't trying to ignore you today when we saw each other at Diagon Alley. I just am not sure what to say to you that will make you happy. It seems like anything I say or do is wrong." He kissed her hand as he looked into her eyes. "Please just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Unless it is leaving you alone. I just can't do that."

Dia thought for a second then replied. "Stay alive. And don't ever lie to me about what you've done, I don't take it well. And if you do find someone you'd rather be with, be upfront with me. That's all I ask."

"I can't imagine ever finding someone else Dia. And you know that."

Her gaze fell to stare blankly at his chest. "You will. Someday. Someone who isn't damaged property. Someone who isn't running from their own shadow. Someone who isn't afraid."

"I can't imagine you being afraid of anything Dia. Everyone should be afraid of you."

"Yeah, you pointed that out clearly yesterday."

The comment struck him deeply, feeding his guilt. He touched her face and turned it up to look at him in the eyes again

"I'm sorry Dia. I was mad. I am so very sorry. What I mean is that you are fearless, that's all."

"I'm afraid of you." Was her only reply.

"Why?"

"We had better get going before they all start jumping back thinking something has happened." Dia changed the subject as she stepped away from him.

He sighed. "Maybe you should go first so that you don't try to go somewhere else instead."

She smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life." He kissed the back of her head. She took some of the floo powder and flung it into the fireplace and stepped in. In a whoosh she was gone.

John rested his hand on the mantle for a moment. Finally he took a deep breath, threw in some powder for himself, and disappeared after the others.

/

Dia materialized at the Ministry of Magic and stepped out of the fireplace. The place was decked out in ribbons, banners, streamers and other elegant baubles. The elaborate decorations were different from last time she had been there. It had been back when Richard had brought her. She had avoided the ministry like the plague since then. She had wanted nothing to do with the place. Richard had introduced her to about everyone there. Since the battle, there were of course new faces there filling in the spots of those who had been on the wrong side. Richard had wanted to become an Auror and eventually the Minister of Magic so he had known everybody. It all seemed so important back then. But now it just made her stomach sick to think of being here and him being in the grave. She wanted to run, to escape the looks, the attention, the memories. Instead she stood still as a statue and hoping to be turned to stone so that her nerves would leave her alone.

Someone touched her from behind and she couldn't help but jump. She looked back as John came up to her and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her into his shoulder.

"You know," he whispered, "I didn't realize how hard this would really be. Coming here without Richard. If it is hard on me, I can't imagine how hard it is for you. If there is anything I can do..."

"Yeah, get me the hell out of here." Dia blurted out, and then thought better of it. "I'm sorry, it is just, well." She tried to sigh but it got caught in her throat and came out more as a sob. She swallowed hard. "Never mind, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." She looked at John. "I can't do this. I thought I could but over there, you see those guys?"

John looked over to where she indicated. There was a group of six people and they were all staring at their small group. "Yeah, I see them."

"They are Richard's surviving relatives. I haven't seen them since the funeral. They are going to want to come over here and expect to talk to me. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, hello, yes, I've already moved on with someone else...' or those people," she indicated another group of bystanders that were looking their direction, "they were the ones who saw so much potential in Richard. Talked to him endlessly about his plans and how I fit in and how things were going to be. Now what do I say to them? Why did I come here? Why didn't I just leave like I was going to?" The strain and panic was rising in her voice. It made her mad to hear it, but she couldn't stop it.

"Jacordia Aurora McPherson. Calm down." John said softly yet firmly.

Dia jolted slightly at the last name, but didn't say anything.

"Just stick with me, let me take care of you tonight. Okay? Please?" He looked at her which made her heart melt and hurt all the more.

"I hate feeling weak and helpless." Dia said.

John smiled. He drew his finger along the bottom of her jaw line. "You my love are never weak nor helpless. You kicked my ass yesterday. You only struggle with bouts of not believing in yourself. But you are never weak or helpless." He looked up at the others who were waiting for them, and he hooked her hand in his arm and started walking her that direction. "Now, if we want to talk flighty and vengeful..."

"Watch it before you get yourself hurt Mr. McPherson." She laughed a little.

"Yes Mrs. McPherson." He laughed and patted her hand on his arm.

She wondered if he noticed how much she was leaning on him, mentally and figuratively. She sighed. It was going to be a long night...

/

The music lifted and played thought the huge banquet hall at the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Addy listened to the music thinking about how much better is would be if they were playing the gig instead of just standing around trying to figure out how to get information that will lead them into trouble. Billy glanced at her and smiled, his eyes dancing. The outfit he was wearing made him so very-

"So how's the penguin suit Billy?" Jazz snickered at Billy.

"Pretty cool actually. Much better than your mange infested tea towel I must say. You aren't going to start chanting and kill a chicken over the banquet are you?" Billy shot back with a laugh.

"I'm more worried about his table manners." John said as he walked up with Dia on his arm. Addy noticed she looked a bit pale and nervous like she was thinking of bolting. John's had was clamped over hers on his arm. Addy figured John must have realized the same thing and was working to make sure she didn't run away. Again.

Addy spoke up. "No worries there John, we brought his water and food dish to put on the floor in the corner. Hopefully he stays housebroken."

Billy snickered. "Is it weird that you two guys are showing more leg than the girls?"

Jazz smiled and nudged John who now stood next to him. "Hey, if you got it, flaunt it."

Are you saying we don't have nice legs?" Harmony asked to Jazz.

"I don't know, hike your dress and let's have a gander…" Jazz wiggled his eyebrows. Harmony smacked him playfully for it.

"Perv." Harmony admonished.

"Hey, we all have to have a hobby." Jazz grinned as he avoided her hitting him again.

"Well," said a new voice, "Just the group I was hoping to see here tonight."

Everyone looked around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, walking over to them. He smiled and looked at each in turn as he approached. "I see my newest batch of Aurors are all together. Ready for this summer?"

"Well, sir, um, yeah," John started to say, but Dia cut him off.

"What John is so eloquently trying to say is that we are taking off for Australia this summer first. It was supposed to be just Addy and I as a graduation present to ourselves, but apparently everyone is going."

"All for one and one for all!" Harmony smiled sweetly. "Besides, those two will need all the help they can get. Dia doesn't cook and can find trouble around every corner."

"Hey, I don't find it, it finds me just fine. I think you all just can't bear to be without my winning personality for too long."

"Yeah, normalcy might kill us. And what would we do every day without your death threats?" Jazz smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Billy laughed. "I just wanted to get a good night's sleep without John attacking us."

"Well, then we know why I'm going. To make sure you are all keeping-"

"Constant vigilance." They all said together, and then started laughing.

"Well I think a trip to the Outback is good for the soul. And you will all be refreshed for training in the fall." Shacklebolt smiled.

"Don't look at me. I'm going to be a teacher. Come fall term I'm going to be Professor Trelawney's assistant!" Harmony said.

"Oh, I didn't know you had been accepted yet Harm. Why didn't you tell us?" Addy said.

"Well, there was some rather exciting things going on and it slipped my mind. I told Jazz, doesn't that count?"

"I don't know Jazz, can you count?" Dia asked. Jazz started pawing the ground with his foot like he was a horse that was attempting to count. Everyone snickered appreciatively.

"Yes, I heard that there was a commotion at Hogwarts." Shacklebolt looked directly at Dia. "I was impressed at the skill you showed on Friday. You are going to make a fantastic Auror."

"If I even do it. I haven't decided. I may just want to travel." Dia lowered her eyelids and looked coolly at Shacklebolt.

"Well I hope you decide to become an Auror. It is in your blood. And your very name Jacordia _Aurora_. I'm convinced you and Mr. McPherson will make a fantastic team."

Dia's mouth became a little more pinched. "Who said I would be partnered with him anyway? Why not Addy? Or Jazz? Or Billy for that matter? He's the one who will need the most help at it."

"I just figured that it made the most sense. Usually the best teams are the husband and wife teams."

"Who said he was going to be my husband? I don't remember ever accepting that provision." Her grip on his arm was becoming tighter; John winced in pain but didn't say anything. "Did I miss the ownership papers being signed?"

"I meant no offence Miss O'Shields. I just assumed it was a given. You were originally going to wed Mr. Horner and be his partner, so it would only make sense that you would now be Mr. McPherson's partner and wife since you two are now together."

"Who said we are together? Do you think people are just that interchangeable? Maybe I want a life for myself, you think of that?"

Harmony and Jazz took a step back from the argument, and turned to talk to someone else nearby. Addy and Billy exchanged glances. John looked like he had no idea what to say.

"Well, I think that it would be a waste of talent for you not to become an Auror. Your parents would be greatly disappointed. They had high hopes for you."

"Yes, and that job got them killed. And got Richard killed. You think I want to stick around and see John get killed too? Or Addy? Or Billy? That I want to see their kids left homeless and passed around house to house, home to home, never having a real family?"

"Their children?" Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow at Addy and Billy. Her heart skipped a beat and Billy squeezed her hand.

"Yes, their children. You think they want to run around putting their lives at risk and leaving their children unattended, to possibly end up in an orphanage somewhere, where they will sit and rot and wish to hell that their parents had loved them enough not to run off and get themselves killed, but to put the kids first?"

Shacklebolt looked back at Dia. "Are you saying that you regret your parents dying to save your life, and the lives of many others at the hands of Voldemort?"

Addy could feel Billy stiffen next to her. She saw John's hand clutch Dia's hand harder as her nails dug into his arm.

"I'm saying that he is no longer a threat. And the few idiots left wandering around can be taken care of by others. So I don't see why you need so many new Aurors unless you are trying to start your own private army."

Shacklebolt surveyed Dia for a moment, and then started laughing out loud, shocking Addy.

"Oh, my dear. What can I say that will make you become an Auror Miss O'Shields? You have the tenacity, courage and fearlessness for the job. Most people would be afraid to speak to the Minster of Magic that way. Or worse, they say only what they think I want to hear. We need people like you, regardless of who your partner is." He laughed some more and looked at John. "So, my boy. You are still on board at least, correct? After your trip?"

"Absolutely sir." John blurted out. Addy was fairly certain he had been holding his breath and was now deflating.

Shacklebolt and John continued to talk about the training and requirements while Dia only half listened. Addy and Billy slowly scooted a few feet away.

"Is there anyone that Dia is ever respectful to?" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding? That was Dia being respectful." Addy laughed. Billy smiled at her which warmed her insides. "At least she speaks her mind."

"Unless it is about John. Then she clams up."

"No, she speaks to him, but he doesn't listen. He gets something made up in his thick skull and it takes her yelling at him for him to get it. Seriously, sometimes I think all men should go through a course on how to listen to women."

"Only if all women have to take a course on how to speak to a man!" Billy laughed.

Addy frowned at Billy. "What are you trying to say?"

His face fell. "Oh, nothing hun. I was just joking, you know…"

Addy couldn't hold her face anymore and laughed. "I was just teasing you. Actually Dia does a great job talking to men. Very direct and confrontational. Just what most guys understand. It is Harm that confuses most males!"

Billy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, sometimes she starts talking to me about stuff and I have no clue what she is talking about. Or what mood she is in. With Dia, you always know where you stand. And that is usually in her way."

They both laughed. Addy sighed and put her arms around his neck and pulled him in and hugged him. It felt so good. "You really do understand me."

"Well, most of the time at least. The rest of the time I just nod and agree. I figure eventually you will tell me what is going on."

Addy chuckled. She closed her eyes and leaned on his chest and felt safe and cared for. "You know, I really do love being held by you. It feels so good. Growing up, after my parents were killed, my aunt and uncle didn't hug me very much, but occasionally they did. They were more often just glad when Dia and I weren't off causing trouble. I never feel like I get enough hugs."

"You know, I have wondered about that."

"About what?" Addy asked, still with her eyes closed.

"You and Dia hug a lot. I've noticed that. You often put your arm around each other, or hug each other, or lean on each other. But neither of you do as much to Harm. I like the fact that you hug me more and more though. I like it." She could hear him smile. "But whereas you seem to be able to give out hugs, Dia isn't. She only hugs you."

"Well, if I don't think I've been hugged much, then Dia pretty much is never hugged. She has been passed from place to place so often that she has a hard time. Ironically, when we were growing up she hugged John more, but after Richard died…" Addy sighed. It seemed to always come back to Richard. "I know it is hard for you to understand having grown up in a loving stable family. But when you have no real home or parents, it is hard to form attachments. Everyone that took in Dia treated her more like a burden than a child that needs love. And Dia got very good at being independent so no one would realize she needed more love. She really has no idea how to be loved. To her it is all just a temporary state, and then the person moves on or dies. More often dies. For a while it seemed she had broken through that barrier, but when Richard died as well… let's just say John has his work cut out for him. If he can break through the walls she builds, they will be an amazing pair. It will teach him patience and humility that often I don't think he possesses. Too many girls told him how good looking he is and puffed up his ego way too big. And being very gifted and driven, well, sometimes he forgets to slow down. And she isn't someone who will fall in line behind him. Ever. They will either be the best team ever, or…"

"The worst of enemies?" Billy added helpfully.

"Yeah, something like that. That's my fear anyway." Addy was quiet for a minute, lost in thought.

"I hope we won't end up like that."

"We won't. As long as you understand not to try to compete with her. I love you both but in completely different ways. Never make me choose."

"I won't. I promise. And Addy?"

"Yes?" She pulled back from him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I also promise to hug you and our kids as much as humanly possible."

Addy's heart hurt from how much she realized she loved Billy at that moment.

"But," he smiled, "I can't promise to hug Dia. She'd hit me. And it would hurt."

Addy giggled. "No, that will be something John will have to do. If he's up to it."

Billy squeezed her around the middle. "I love your laugh. I can't hear it enough." He leaned in and kissed her softly, then as the kiss went on, he pushed in deeper and deeper with increasing passion. Addy lost herself in the kiss.

"Miss O'Shields, good to see Mr. Whitehorse was able to find you and follow through on his promise to get you here."

Addy's stomach hit the floor. The voice belonged to Professor McGonagall. Addy pulled back from Billy and looked around to see where it was coming from. Not too far away, Dia stood there with her arms crossed. She had wandered a few feet away from John and Shacklebolt as they had continued talking enthusiastically about being an Auror. McGonagall had come to a stop before Dia and looked down her nose at the girl. Addy practically threw Billy out of the way as she rushed to make it over to Dia before she could open her mouth, but she knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

John suddenly turned and realized Dia was no longer standing beside him and looked around for her. With a quick step, he was next to Dia, spinning her around as she opened her mouth to reply to the Professor.

"I think you agreed to dance with me. So let's go. Now. Right now." He said to her, stopping her before she could speak.

Dia thought for a second but John was dragging her to the dance floor, mostly by force. Addy finally made it there, smiled at Dia who wasn't sure if she should be protesting or not as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Well, seems things are in order. Are you all returning to Hogwarts tomorrow?" McGonagall asked Addy.

"No, we are not. As we told you, we are going to America to see Jazz's place, and the caves. But you know that." Addy could feel herself getting irritated as she turned to look at her great aunt.

"Well my dear, I'm just trying to make sure nothing more happens to any of you."

"No, you are trying to treat us as children. You always have, and you still are. We are 18 now. We are adults. You need to stop treating us as such. Like with this whole Wizard's Heart…"

"Now my dear, don't worry yourselves about that," McGonagall said as Jazz and Harmony moved closer. "It is being taken care of."

"That's what I'm talking about. We are very capable. I'm sure Dia's demonstration during Defense class proved that. You should let us help. We are directly involved."

"No, no. You just go on and have fun on your trip, and keep each other out of trouble. Let those of us who have more experience deal with the business of the Heart. It no longer concerns you."

"It does if it is still affecting Dia. We all know that her anger is getting worse and worse."

"And I expect that since you all feel that you are qualified to handle these sort of things, I will assume you can handle her until we can find and break the Heart. Am I correct, or mistaken, _Addison_."

Addy pursed her lips. "We can handle it. But you can't keep us out of the loop forever. And some day you will have to realize Dia and I have grown up."

"Well, when I am not reminded of the two little girls who stirred up trouble everywhere _Discordia_ went, and then I guess I will. But until then, I see no reason otherwise." She almost sneered.

"You can't protect us forever. Someday you have to let us grow up and make our own decisions." Addy said.

"My dear, everyone has let the two of you make your own decisions for a very long time. Maybe that is the problem here."

"May I remind you that you also let us go do whatever we wanted? I remember several times when you visited during the summer and strongly suggested we go play over at John and Harm's tree house. Maybe if we had been wanted around more often you wouldn't feel that way."

"You could remind me of that, but I'd have to point out that it was you two that set the wardrobe shop on fire, melted all the ice cream in the store next door, freed all the creatures in the pet store and abducted the store owner of the candy shop at age 9? All in the same trip?"

"Hey, the fire was an accident. And the ice cream, well, we were trying to warm Harm up. The critters were being held against their will and the candy shop owner had it coming. Maybe if you had been more tolerant of us, more caring..."

"May I remind _you of who you are talking to, Addison McGonagall_."

"You could, but then it would be just another incident of when you could have showed you cared and understood us, but chose not to."

Addy and the Headmistress stood there glaring at each other. Jazz, Billy and Harmony all exchanged looks, but no one spoke.

"Minerva," Professor Slughorn walked up behind the Head Mistress, "May I have a word with you? In private?"

McGonagall looked at him for a moment then nodded. She glanced over at the group and looked down at them over her glasses. "Have a good trip. I expect you all to be refreshed and ready for finals after the break. Good evening." And she turned and walked off with Slughorn.

Billy blew out his breath. "And you talk about Dia not being respectful."

Addy knitted her eyebrows as she looked at Billy. "I was being respectful. I didn't call her an old bag did I?"

They all chuckled. Addy looked over at where John and Dia were dancing a slow dance together. John was looking their direction and had Dia hugged close to his body. Addy gave him the thumbs up sign. He nodded slightly but finished the slow dance before they came over.

As John approached, Billy slid his arm around Addy's waist. "You are quiet." Billy said to her.

"I think she knows something, the Headmistress that is. I wonder how we could find out what it is..."

Dia looked at Addy but still held John's arm. "I think I know how." She said as she spied Hagrid walking over to the banquet table and heaping a platter with gobs of food. "I think it is time we have a little nosh, don't you think John?" She said without looking away from Hagrid.

"Indubitably, my dear." John replied. Dia gave him a funny look, and then smiled.

"You call me Watson and you'll be spitting out your testicles."

"Understood." He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Well, let's be about this." Dia said and drug John off to the banquet table, followed by the others.

When they reached the table, Harmony oohed and ahhhed over the spectacular layout. "Ohhhhh it all smells so delicious!"

Addy glanced down, but the nearest thing to her was the Haggis. Her stomach rolled and churned in a threatening way. "Ugg, John, how can your people eat such nasty stuff?"

John saw what she was looking at. "Don't talk to me, I don't eat that. It's gross."

"Hey, look, something we can all agree on!" Billy laughed, but he turned green as Jazz grabbed a fork and started scarfing down the Haggis with huge mouthfuls. Jazz looked up and let food spew out of his mouth as he said "Mif finks if ick be gery goob."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Addy groaned, her stomach gurgled and tossed.

John hit Jazz on the back of the head.

"Fay," Jazz tried to say, spitting out more bits of Haggis, "Fop fips slafing fe."

"Stop acting like an animal, you know, stop acting like yourself." John said.

Jazz swallowed. "Fine, I'll act like you instead." Jazz replied, then grabbed Dia and started trying to give her quick kisses all over. She just slapped at him trying to keep him back, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, alright. Then act like a better version of yourself." John said as he grabbed Dia back and pulled her to his chest.

"Hey, what am I, luggage?" Dia protested.

"Just the old bag, that's all." Jazz snickered.

Dia flicked some peas at him from the banquet table. Jazz went to grab a turkey let to throw back, but Addy stopped him. "Okay now children. No food fights here. We are supposed to be on our best behavior."

"Why are you looking at me?" Jazz whined. "This is my best behavior!"

They all laughed loudly which caught Hagrid's attention.

"Well hello to you all! I's just be grabbing some foods from this marvelous spread. Isn't it lovely?" Hagrid boomed. His platter was heaped to over flowing.

"Oh it is amazing." Harmony smiled at Hagrid. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Well, maybe not a horse per say..."

"I know what ya mean lass. I'm starvin meself." He turned to Dia.

"Think'n about harses, how's that biggin one of yourn? Turned back into a desk yet?"

Addy and Billy wandered to the far side of the table while Dia engaged Hagrid in a lively conversation about transfigured furniture breeding programs. Eventually Dia sat down with John and Hagrid and ate and talked. Addy knew she was working her way up to catching Hagrid off guard. In the meantime, Addy thought she'd snoop a little herself. Billy also helped wander through the crowds listening for any snippets of overheard conversation that might be about the Heart, but without much luck. Finally they wandered back over to where John was getting Dia and himself something to drink.

"No joy on our side, how about you and Dia?" Addy asked as she poured herself some punch.

"Dia's stalked around the issue, we know he overheard something. She is just waiting to pounce, going in for the kill."

Billy smiled. "Ever realize that when we talk about Dia, they are action words. Like pounce, stalked, and waiting for the kill for example. If it was Harm, we'd probably say she was waiting to get around to the subject, or danced. We make Dia sound like a predator. Maybe that is why she acts that way. Our own words reinforce it."

John stopped and stared at Billy. "Wow, that's profound. How did you come by that?"

Billy blushed and said shyly, "Well, you know, last night I slept at a Motel 6..."

John blinked at Billy. Addy started giggling. "It is a commercial on the muggle TV. Jazz has been trying to get Billy hooked on some TV show. Something called Lost, but they can't seem to find it."

"Hmmm, sounds like an appropriate name for the show then. Do you get a prize if you find it?"

"Nope, just more Lost." Addy smiled.

"Weird. Anyway Billy, you are right. You should bring that up at the next committee meeting." John said.

"Meeting? We have committee meetings?" Jazz jumped into the conversation as he walked up.

"What? Didn't you get the memo?" Billy said in mock surprise.

"And there are memos too? Man, eat one pair of shoes and you get banned from all the good stuff." Jazz shook his head as everyone laughed.

Harmony sidled up beside the rest of them and waved her arm, shushing them. "Check out your bracelets."

Addy looked down at hers just as it buzzed quietly. The message was from Dia.

_Hagrid let slip that McGonagall is looking for a painting that supposedly has the Wizard's Heart in it. But there are so many paintings that have ruby shaped hearts in them that people are wearing; no one knows which one is the right one. If they can figure that out, they will know what family name it was attached to._

"Well then I'd say we have one up on my great aunt. Dia and I have seen the heart. Her in her dreams, me in the ball. We need to look at those paintings!"

"I was just chatting with Mrs. Humbeg. She loves art history. I bet she could point us in the correct direction.

"You don't think McGonagall has seen the heart? It was there in Hogwarts for quite a while apparently." John said.

"No, as I understand it was locked away. Snape had found it and a Death Eater was going to take it to Voldemort when all hell broke loose. That Death Eater probably still has it."

The bracelet buzzed again. _The heart steals the soul and locks it away as you die. It was made by a great wizard who didn't want to lose his beloved wife forever. So he made the heart and when she was dying, he gave it to her along with a locket. She died and her spirit went into the heart and he kept it with him, her spirit lighting up the heart's core. When he died later, his spirit was also captured by the heart. It has been passed down through generations. But it was lost decades ago. No one knew where it went. Dumbledore found it and kept it locked away so it wouldn't accidentally capture any more spirits._

John looked up at Addy. "It must have been in the pocket of the Death Eater that Richard killed. And then when the other Death Eater killed Richard..."

"It captured him as well as the others in the area that died. Wasn't Dia holding Richard when he died? Could it have somehow caught part of her as well, and that is why she is connected to it?" Addy asked, looking back at John.

"She said that there was a head on the floor that spoke to her in her dream. When I caught up with Dia and Richard, there were other bodies laying around. I wonder how many spirits the heart caught that day." John realized out loud.

"Maybe," Jazz said tentatively, "It isn't so much that it caught Dia, but more that Richard never let her go. The wizard may have built that into the heart so he could feel his wife and she him. And with the connection to the heart, that was how the Death Eater was able to escape into Dia. So the question is how many others are potentially able to connect with her? And can Richard?"

John looked off into the distance. "No wonder she can't let go of him. He never let go of her. It makes sense."

"John, are you okay?" Addy asked tentatively.

He looked at her and gave her a faint encouraging smile. "I'm fine. And I think Richard has connected with her, in her dreams. That is why every night she dreams of the battle. But they are both stuck in a place of pain."

"John, she does love you. You know that, right?" Addy touched his arm thoughtfully.

"I'm sure part of her does. The part that has always come to the tree house when she needed refuge, safety. I'm safe. She knows deep down she can come to me and no matter what, I'm a safe place. But the part that I need to love me..." He broke off and stared off into space again. "Addy, remember when she came over and said that she was being forced to move to America? She came into the tree house, picked a fight with me and we almost trashed the tree house?"

"Yes. Of course I remember. I'm the one who cleaned it." Addy smiled sadly at him. "You two were on the porch, you were holding her and you both were staring off into the forest not talking."

"She came over and needed to get the anger out of her system. And she still does it. She is in pain, and she picks fights with me. Then she moves away."

"No, it isn't like that." Addy tried to tell him.

"Yes it is Addy. And when Richard came along, she was able to love him. She didn't pick fights with him or argue all the time."

"No, but she often said she felt like she was standing in his shadow. And he often told her what they were going to do without asking her. You heard Shacklebolt. Richard had planned out her life without ever really asking her what she wanted. Maybe that is why she gets so mad when you do it to her."

Billy interrupted. "I thought that was because her second aunt was never allowed out of the house by her husband. He completely dominated her and hit both of them often and Dia hated that so much and vowed never to let anyone do that to her."

"But in a way, Richard did." Harmony added.

"Here comes Dia and Hagrid." Jazz cut them off.

Addy could hear Hagrid's voice, even though he was trying to keep it low. "No, the painting in the hallway outside of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." He eyed the others. "Oh, I suppose I shouldn't have told you that. Anyway, it's not like it'll do ya inna good. There be no tellen who hasa the ruby now, so don't be doin anything crazy."

"Me, do anything crazy?" Dia smiled at him and laughed.

"Yeah, well, anything crazier than normal sall I'm asayin. Anyhoo, when ya'll get back from across the pond, we'll work on the desks I'ma collecting."

"Sounds great Hagrid. And have a great vacation yourself!" Dia hugged him and he wandered off back to the banquet table.

"We need to go look at that painting." Billy said to the group.

"No need, I've seen the one they are thinking of. And that is not the right person. But they are welcome to think that all they want." Dia smiled. The grin slipped when she looked at John. "Everything okay? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, the committee meeting. And you were supposed to take notes." Jazz quipped quickly.

"Oh, my bad. So, am I in a time out now?"

"Yes. You have to do all the chores in the morning before we leave." Jazz wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Including making breakfast?" Dia asked.

Everyone at the same time shouted "NO!" and started laughing. Addy noticed that John wasn't laughing much. And she knew Dia noticed it as well.

"So, how long do we have to stay at this shindig before we can scoot out?" Dia asked.

"Hey, I'm having fun! Besides, we need to go find a certain Art History person first." Harmony said.

"Lead on McDuck!" Jazz said. Harmony laughed.

"I have no idea what that means, but let's go look for Mrs. Humbeg. I think she'll be of particular interest." Harmony smiled and led Jazz off.

John offered Dia his arm, but she looked at him and didn't say a word.

Billy offered Addy his arm with a deep bow. "My lady."

Addy smiled and took his arm. They walked several paces behind the rest. After a few minutes, Billy looked at Addy.

"You would tell me if I ever dominated you, right?"

"In a heartbeat sweetie."

"Yeah, kinda thought so..." Billy said in an aww shucks kind of way.

Addy laughed and leaned on his arm. "I love you Billy."

He put his hand over hers that was on his arm. "I love you too Addy. Always have, always will."

/

Mrs. Humbeg was a fountain of information, overflowing with knowledge of the magical art world. It made Dia rather nauseated. She had an impossible time trying to listen and finally gave into her mind wandering instead which was far more interesting. Harmony hung on the woman's every word, and even Addy was keeping up. Jazz and Billy had tuned out after only five minutes and they had moved off and were talking to others in the crowd; Jazz about America and Billy was asking about what it was like working at the Ministry. John was talking again to the Minister of Magic, but Dia saw him glance at her out of the corner of his eye several times. She had the urge to march over and demand to know if they were talking about her again, but then she decided she really didn't care that she would make her own way regardless. But it was the way John looked at her that troubled her.

His eyes had taken up a haunted look, like she had broken his heart again, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why. When they had walked over to the banquet table he seemed perfectly fine and happy since he had gotten to talk about Auror stuff. But after her conversation with Hagrid, John had become withdrawn from her again. She had taken his arm, but it was as if there was a huge chasm that stood between them. His touch was that of a ghost. She thought about asking Addy about it, but Dia was sure Addy was getting completely tired of dealing with the two of them. She had toyed with asking John privately, but she knew that she would only end up in an argument with him, and the Ball was not the place for it. Dia sighed. Being alone was so much easier. She had no idea how Addy managed to keep a relationship with Billy without all the problems. He was stealing Addy away inch by inch, and Dia knew it. She understood why, he didn't have trouble nipping at his heels every minute of every day. He lived a normal life, the life that Addy always wanted. After Australia it may be the best time to make the break, Dia decided. Maybe during. Or if things kept going the way they were, maybe on this quest.

That thought made Dia feel a bit better. She knew she was a drain on everyone's nerves. Addy had Billy. Jazz had Harmony. John could take care of himself and he would still have the others to watch over, and besides, he had Sandy waiting around for him. They would all be better off without her, without the Angel of Death. She knew that out on the road it wouldn't matter if she had taken the N.E.W.T.S. or not. People would no longer joke about the arrival of Discordia. Addy would have her normal life, even if it killed Dia to give it to her by letting her go.

She looked around the dramatically lit hall they were in and couldn't help but look at John again. He gave her a quick glance and it was like a knife through her heart all over again. She chastised herself again for feeling stupid and needy. She was tired of hurting. Tired of hurting everyone around her. Tired of losing everyone close to her. Even her friends were starting to slip away from her, getting ready to go their own ways, their own lives. The way it should be. The inevitability of it dug at her. Maybe it was best if this trip she gave it a clean break and left. No more running to the others, to the tree house, to John. To Addy.

She stood there, smiling at people who passed her by, nodding to some, ignoring others, feeling the need to leave now and let the wind decide her direction. She purposely decided not to look at John or at any of the others and instead looked at the doorway to one of the lesser hallways. She knew immediately that it was a mistake. She could remember standing in the doorway to the hall clear as if it had just happened, she had been leaning on the doorframe and Richard was leaning over her, his hand resting on the wall, his face close to hers. She could almost feel his very presence here. Him in his dashing suit, looking ready to take on the world.

The crowd parted and she saw him, standing there, leaning against the doorway, staring at her. Richard. And he was smiling at her in his soft, knowing way.

The site of him startled Dia and her eyes darted around to others trying to tell if anyone else had seen him. When she looked back he was gone again.

She shook her head; she knew it was just a figment of her imagination. She clasped her hands together in front of herself, but couldn't help looking again to see if he reappeared. Her hands shook with small tremors. The room seemed to warp slightly around her. She looked again, berating herself for wanting to see him again. She knew he was dead. He passed through this life into the next one while in her arms. She had seen the light leave his eyes, just as it had so many years ago when she watched her own parents die. The knowledge, the strength, the love passed from their faces as their lips and cheeks went slack, their eyes hollow. There was no way she had seen him, she knew it. But she looked again.

He was there, staring at her from across the room again. The red handkerchief partly out of his pocket, the relaxed stance as he leaned on the doorway, the look in his eyes like he had it all figured out and she just needed to trust him to take care of it.

Dia realized she was losing her mind to madness. But she didn't care. She rushed forward, towards him. The crowd parted and let her through, but when she got there, he was gone. She looked down the hallway, and saw him turning a corner; he looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her as he passed into another hallway farther beyond. She ran after him, not caring that others gave her strange looks.

She approached the hallway and saw him get into the elevator and she ran as fast as she could to catch it. He stepped aside as she barely made it through the closing doors, but when she turned, he wasn't there. She spun around but she was alone. She looked at the keypad and had the overwhelming urge to press a button, but had no idea where the elevator started to take her.

Finally it opened its doors and Dia looked out into a darker hallway, devoid of anyone about. At the far end of the hall, Richard looked at her, turned and walked into a far corridor. She sped after him, too afraid to call after him.

Her bracelet buzzed. She looked down and saw John's message. _Where are you? Where did you go?_

Without thinking she touched the bracelet. _I'm following Richard. He's here._

She ran faster and slid around the corner and looked for Richard who was just disappearing down the hallway at the far end. Her heart and feet pounded like a hammer in the darkened quiet space. Paintings stared down at her; a few of the people in the pictures yelled at her for being down there alone and not up at the Ball. One picture with people in it whispered to each other, then they left the frame, but she didn't care. She ran on.

The bracelet buzzed again. _Dia, stop. It isn't Richard. Where are you?_ John's message said.

_It is him. He wants me to see something._ She touched the bracelet in reply. She had no idea where she was anymore, but Richard had stopped at the far end and waved to her, she ran to him.

_Dia. Listen to me for once. Stop and come back. __Now__._ John's message demanded. She ignored it.

When she was several feet from him, she slowed down and stopped running, but still approached Richard breathing hard out of effort and apprehension.

He smiled softly at her in the way that had always melted her heart. When she was close to him, he spoke to her.

"I have never left you. You are not alone Dia. You never have been. I wanted to show you this." He looked up at the picture on the wall. It was of a middle aged man. He had dark eyes and an unkind face framed by raven black hair that was punctuated by wide white streaks.

"Imagine this person with all white hair now. He's the one who murdered me. He is the one you are looking for. You remember seeing him?" Richard asked.

Dia nodded. "He was standing over you and then ran off that day…"

Richard nodded, smiling at her more. "Yes. You always did have a fantastic memory. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Dia looked back at Richard. "What do you want of me?"

"I want you to look at what he is wearing. Tell me what you see."

She looked back at the painting trying to understand. "I see him dressed up in wizard's clothes. I see…" she looked harder at the painting, but the man in the painting moved and tried to hide something. "Was he wearing a locket?" She asked Richard and looked at him again.

"Yes, he is. The one that John had. He is also wearing a very special ring."

The man in the painting spoke with a high pitched whine. "Go away stupid girl. Stop talking to yourself. You are out of bounds and I shall notify the authorities." The painted man glared at her.

She looked back at Richard. "Who is he?"

"He is the man you need to find. When you find him, you will find the heart. You need to break the heart and let me go. I love you and will be with you forever. But you need to find and break the heart and release us. Release me."

"Release who? Who else is there?"

The back of Dia's mind registered the sounds of footsteps closing in from behind, but she didn't care. She reached out to try to touch Richard but her hand passed through him.

"I love you Jacordia. Remember that. But it's time for me to go. My time is past. His time is here." He nodded back over her shoulder at the approaching person, but she refused to turn around.

"Richard, don't go. I don't understand. You can't leave me again."

A strong pair of hands grabbed her from behind and jerked her around till she was face to face with John who was red in the face with effort.

"DIA!" He screamed. "Why don't you ever listen to me?"

Dia tried to twist out of his grasp and look back at Richard. "Richard is here."

John twisted her back around to face him again. "NO he is not. There is only you here. Dia! Listen to me now damn it. Richard isn't here."

Dia struggled and turned her head, but Richard was gone. "He was here. I swear he was. He was standing right here." She said frantically.

"No one was standing there. You need to listen to me. Richard is dead. It could have been anyone pretending to be him trying to lure you down here into a trap! When I tell you to stop, I mean it, I expect you to stop!" He shook her with anger.

Her mind broke into the present. With a sudden effort, she threw John's arms off her. "You can't tell me what to do. I don't take orders from you!" She snapped.

He tried to grab her arms again, but she flailed against him, hitting his chest with her fists. He stood there and let her as he held her shoulders, staring down at her.

"I'm not your wife; I'm not your possession. I'm not your child nor charge. I hate you! Why don't you just leave me alone?" She screamed at him in a hysterical voice.

"You hate me huh? You really hate me?" He asked. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe that is better for the both of us then."

"JOHN!" A voice yelled from behind them, farther back up the hall. Addy was running down the hall towards them. Behind her was Billy on her heels. "Stop yelling at her John. You know better."

"No, maybe I don't. Maybe I'm just some big bad guy who likes to pick on stupid girls who run off on a whim trying to get themselves killed." He said while looking at Dia.

Dia's face contorted and she pulled back to punch him in the gut, but John grabbed her fist before she could land it. In a swift movement he twisted around and picked Dia up and threw her over his shoulder and started back down the hallway as Addy skidded to a halt and almost collided with Billy who practically fell. Dia tried kicking and hitting but John ignored it and continued down the hallway.

"John, what do you think you are doing! Put her down!" Addy yelled at him as she turned around and hurried back after him.

Billy stared at the picture that Dia had been standing in front of for a few moments, and then finally he turned and quickly followed the others.

"Put me down before I-"

"Before you what? What Dia? Before you slam me to my knees in front of you again? Before you throw me against a wall?" John hollered back at her.

"Before I kill you for pissing me off!"

"Why don't you ask your hallucination to stop me then, huh? I'm sure he would be happy to do that for you. You would rather be with a figment of your imagination rather than be with me, wouldn't you."

"Johnny." A voice in the hallway said and it stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked over at a picture on the wall. Several people in the painting stood staring at him, one woman had her arms crossed, and the man next to her had his arm around her waist. He looked closer.

"Mom? Dad?" John said astonished.

"Johnny, put Jacordia down please." The woman said in a heavy Scottish accent.

He hesitated a moment which gave Addison time to catch up. She stopped and stared at the picture, gazing at all the faces that looked back at them.

Dia had become quiet and John eased her off his shoulder, but when her feet touched the floor, they didn't hold and she started to fall. He caught her and held her to his chest, her arms still around his neck.

Addy spoke to the painting. "Thanks Mrs. and Mr. McPherson for letting me know where Dia was. I have to say I was shocked at first when you popped up in the painting Mrs. Humbeg, Harm and I were looking at. I hadn't even realized Dia had run off."

"You may have been shocked, but you recovered quite well. And fast thinking leaving Harmony there to cover with Mrs. Humbeg, that woman can be quite a gossiper. Your friend 'Jazz' I think you called him, also was very fast on the recovery. Quick thinking having him help redirect the Minister of Magic no less. Kingsley is no slouch. He has to know something is going on. You will need a good cover story when you get back to the ball." The woman looked at John. "I'm more concerned at Johnny's handling of the situation."

John's face fell and he paled some. "I don't understand. I took after Dia when I saw her run off. She just made it to the elevator and I didn't before the doors closed. As soon as Addy told me where she was, I came down here as fast as I could." He looked to Addy then to Billy and back up to the painting.

"From what we overheard from the Headmistress McGonagall," the woman said, "Jacordia is suffering from being connected to the Wizard's Heart. They were looking at a painting not far from ours and talked about the incidents at the school. If it is all true, there is a very good chance that the girl did see the dead boy. But you didn't use your head. You didn't think. We expected different from you."

"She was in trouble. I was worried, she wouldn't listen…"

"But you charged into a situation without knowing all the information. That is what got this Richard boy killed in the first place. Charging off without knowing what was going on. When you got to her, did you listen to what she was saying at all? Or did you just take offence that she was seeing someone you did not? Were you thinking with your heart? With your brain? Or with your hurt ego?"

John's eyes fell from the woman and down to the floor. Silence ricochet off the walls, punctuated only by their breathing and Billy shuffling his feet around to scoot closer to Addy.

"Jacordia." The man said in a soft but firm tone.

Dia squeezed her arms tighter around John's neck, pressing her face into his chest. John tried to look at her, but she pushed her head up under his chin, so instead he carefully rested his cheek and jaw on the top of her head.

"Jacordia. What did the vision say to you?" He asked her. She just shook her head a little bit and didn't answer.

"Um," Billy said unsteadily. "She was standing in front of the painting of the wizard with black hair and a white streak in it. I heard her say something about a locket. I looked and he was wearing the locket that John found in a store that may be connected to the Wizard's Heart."

The man and woman looked over at him, appraising him thoughtfully. "Your last name is Denbrough, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"I knew your mom. She is a good person. Glad to know our son has good friends." She said to Billy with a small smile, then turned and looked back at John and Dia.

"Jacordia O'Shields. What else did the vision say?" The man said again.

John squeezed Dia gently, and kissed the top of her head. "Dia, I'm sorry for not believing you. I believe you now, okay? I'm sorry for what I said. Hate me all you want, but can you please tell us what Richard said?"

She took a deep breath and her voice was somewhat muffled by John's clothes. "He said that the guy in the painting murdered him. He asked if I remembered him and I said yes. He said I had to find him because he was the one who has the Heart. He said something about the ring the man was wearing, but the image hid his hands so I couldn't see it clearly. He said I had to find the heart and break it to release him and the rest of those trapped there. I was trying to find out who else was there when John…" her voice trailed off. Finally she took to her feet and pushed away from John. She looked into his eyes. "I saw him. It was him. I know it. I could feel him. It was different this time, no anger. Just… sadness and loss. And…" She dropped her gaze to his chest, then turned and looked at the painting and the images that stared back. "The picture you came from, was everyone in it spelled as you are?"

"If you are trying to ask about your parents, no, that picture was destroyed by the Death Eaters who figured out we had the Ministry watched by our images. We were the only ones buried in the back of a painting that didn't get found. I'm sorry."

Dia nodded at the painting and looked at Addy who was looking at her. Dia turned to Billy. "You get a look at his ring by chance, the one in the painting?"

Billy thought for a second, and then said, "Yes, it was green with a gold lions head on it."

Dia pulled out her wand and drew a symbol in the air with fire. "Is this it?"

He shook his head.

"It's the symbol for the MGM Grand in Las Vegas. Jazz's parents took us to Vegas one weekend. That's where the heart is now. I feel it. I know it. This is what Richard was trying to tell me I'm sure of it." She looked at John again. "And I don't hate you. I don't think it is even possible. I just hate that I can't be the person you want and need me to be. I never will be that person." She looked at the painting with a determined look on her face. "The only way to stop a Death Eater is to send the Angel of Death after him. And she's on her way." Dia walked off without looking at any of the others.

She felt nothing inside anymore but the determination to free Richard's spirit from the heart. To set him free.

/

The elevator opened and Jazz came running over to greet them, but Dia knew something was up immediately.

"Hey, the Minister of Magic himself wants us to sing one of our songs up on stage. Like now."

"Oh great." Addy blurted out.

"No, it's fine. Let's go, it is a great cover for us." Dia said and led the way away from the elevator. "What about the instruments?"

Jazz smiled. "Harmony packed them in her bag so she was able to put them up on stage. What song are we going to sing?"

"Broken." Dia said. Jazz nodded.

They approached the stage. Dia hadn't looked at anyone in the eye as they got ready. The crowd hushed as they signaled they were ready.

Dia stepped forward with her guitar next to John who started the song.

"I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Dia joined him.

"Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore"

She couldn't look at him as they sang; she just focused on the music as she took over the song.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

As they sang, Dia poured the pain into her words giving it a life of its own, purging it from her chest.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away "

When the song ended she looked over at Harmony who was crying. She hoped that was a good sign. The crowd started clapping then cheering. Shacklebolt stood in the front and clapped the loudest of all.

"That was amazing. Thank you for honoring us with a song. Can we get one more?"

Dia nodded but for some reason couldn't think of any other songs they knew.

Addy spoke up. "How about we sing "Everybody's Fool."

Dia nodded. She heard the guitar riff start.

"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled"

As she sang, for a moment Dia wondered if Addy was trying to say something with this song choice.

"Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie"

Dia was now fairly certain Addy was getting at something. She wondered why no one had said "Haunted" as it would have fit.

"I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"

They finished the song and the crowd cheered again.

"What an amazing job you've done!" The minister said. "I'm happy that you obliged us with your songs. I know it wasn't why you were invited, but I hope it was enjoyable for you as well. All our thanks!" He said.

Dia saw Mrs. McGonagall in the crowd and stared at her for a moment. She had her lips pursed but said nothing. Addy walked up next to Dia and put her arm around her.

"How's that for a normalcy check for ya." She whispered. Dia nodded in agreement. She couldn't help it; she stole a glance over at John. He waved to the crowd and then looked at her as if he could somehow feel her looking at him. His eyes held hers for several moments.

"For the Angel of Death, you sure helped bring life to this crowd and party." He said with a slight smile.

She had no idea how to respond to him, so instead she looked back over the crowd and then started helping the others put away the instruments.

As she handed Harmony her guitar, Richard's family walked up to her and John.

"Can we speak to you for a moment? You and John?" The woman asked.

Dia nodded and they all stepped over to the side.

The woman looked from Dia to John and took a deep breath. "We have been watching you most of the night, and we noticed that there seems to be something between the two of you. We just thought it might be helpful for you to know that Richard would have loved to know that his best friend is taking care of the love of his life. He had once told us that if anything happened to him, he had hoped that you two would take care of each other. I think it would be fitting for the two of you to end up together. You make a great couple. Don't let Richard's memory stop you from being great together. That would have upset him terribly. He loved you both so very much. You, John, like a brother. And of course Jacordia, you were all he talked about. Your plans together. Don't let it all die because Richard is gone. He now lives inside of the two of you. Don't let survivor's guilt keep you apart. We just thought you'd like to know."

Dia just nodded. She wanted to run away but her legs didn't want to move, her limbs felt like lead.

"We miss him so very much." John was saying. Dia was grateful his mouth seemed to work when hers didn't. She wanted to hug him but she stood there frozen, numb.

"I know you do. Both of you. We've heard whispers tonight of course. We all know how people love to gossip. So we thought we'd make it clear to you both that you should worry about how we feel about it. We are happy for the two of you. Be happy as it is all we have in this world to hold onto."

They all smiled and gave Dia and then John hugs. They finally walked off and left Dia and John alone. She stood there, not able to think a full thought about anything. Finally John put an arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, you are going all pale again. You need me to whip up more of that drink?" He said in a lightly teasing voice.

"Um, no, I uh, don't think so." Dia stammered trying to regain control of her mind. Suddenly she realized John had her in a bear hug, entirely encircling her body with his arms.

"I know you don't love me in the way I need you to, but I'm not going to stop loving you anyway. But I can't say I won't be totally overbearing with you. It seems to be a habit of ours." She could hear the smile in his voice. She wanted to cry so badly, but she held it in and hugged him back hard.

"Then I guess you won't mind when I kick your ass now and then, right?" She said back to him, happy that her voice didn't waiver too much.

"Are you two going to get on with it? We already had to clean up the stage by ourselves, thanks for the help." Billy said sarcastically. It broke the moment between Dia and John. She stepped back and away from John and faced Billy.

"Well Billy, sorry to make you have to do something for once. Considering Addy and I usually take care of everything."

Addy walked over and smacked Billy on the arm. "Yeah, Billy, does it really kill you to have to pick up a few cords by yourself? Harm and Jazz put it all out you know. I don't see you thanking them."

"Well maybe they are tired too of always having to run after Dia whenever the mood hits her. And the rest of us are here to clean up the mess. Just like in potions. And defense class. She blows off, John or you runs to catch her, Harm, Jazz and I are left holding the bag and cleanup. When was the last time she cleaned up her own mess?" Billy bitched.

"Billy, what the hell has gotten into you anyway?" Addy snapped at him.

"Oh, no Addy. Let Billy speak. He obviously has something to say. Let him say it. Poor little Billy Goat needs to butt heads."

"Knock it off Dia. Did you see the look on my mom's face when we all came back? And just now when we were playing the song, she had a frown on her face. She didn't clap at the end. Now you two run off and don't help, make me look like just another stage hand. You know, maybe I'm sick of coming in last place. I was just trying to tell Addy about it but all she cared about was what was going on with you two. When do I come first? Huh? When do I get the spotlight?"

Dia took a step closer to Billy and crossed her arms. "Oh, is that it? You want the spotlight? How about this? Why don't we tell one of the Death Eaters that your family has some deep dark secret about them, and then see how you feel watching them get tortured to death in front of your eyes."

"Dia, try singing a different tune for once. That has gotten old. Have you realized all our songs are depressing? Mom said she wondered why we can't ever do any songs that are happy and lively. But no, Dia wants to sing sad songs, so we all have to play along or else."

Dia again stepped closer to Billy, the look on her face becoming more deadly. John grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. "Come on Dia. Billy is just blowing off steam."

Addy stepped up in between Dia and Billy. "What the hell Billy. Your mommy frowns and so you attack Dia? Really? And you think this is okay?"

"See?" Billy spouted. "You immediately take her side. You met my mom today, which is a big step. I want them to accept you. But they have to approve of the things we do. I thought you wanted normalcy in our lives? This isn't normal! You should care about what I want and say, and not immediately go to her defense! How are we ever going to have normal with her around?"

John immediately snapped at Billy. "Back off Billy. Now is not the time. Nor the place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your permission to speak first, now did I John?" Billy said in a snide voice.

"Jees Billy, what crawled up your ass?" Jazz joked. "And if it will crawl back out, can I see it?"

Harmony cut off everyone in a sudden wave of her wand. "Okay, we all got what was needed. I think it is time to take it back to the tree house. Agreed?" She looked around at everyone. They all nodded. "Good. Then let's go. I've had enough excitement at the Ball. And we need to pack. We have to catch a muggle plane to New York City in America tomorrow."

"A muggle transport? Why?" Billy snipped.

"Because that is the best way, silly." Harmony tried to smile at him and diffuse the situation.

"We are wizards. We shouldn't have to stoop to muggle ways." Billy sneered some more.

"Um, what is wrong with taking an airplane? Dia and I did it on our way here. It isn't so bad." Jazz said with what sounded like genuine hurt in his voice.

"Whatever." Billy spat out and stomped away. Addy pursed her lips and followed after him in a huff. Harmony and Jazz just looked at each other and then followed behind. John looked over at Dia with raised eyebrows.

"Dia?"

"Yes John?"

"I just wanted to say, um, thanks for not turning Billy into a Newt just now."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She said, raising her eyebrows back at him.

"Because, you may not realize it, but I really do know you well. You like to use transformation as your preferred weapon. The newt was just a guess."

"Damn good one. John?"

"Yes Dia?"

"Can we get the hell out of here now?"

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled and took her hand, put it over his arm and held onto the hand as they walked off to follow the others out of the room. She knew though that the night was far from over.

/

**Addy apparated in front of the door at Helms Deep. She slammed the door open and walked in. She stopped to take off her shoes, leaving them in the middle of the floor and started to undress as she walked toward her room. Her hair was the color of burning embers. She opened the door to her room and slammed it shut just as Billy apparated at the front door. He stomped into the tree house and flopped into Addy's chair. **

**One by one the rest of the friends apparated at the already open door. Jazz walked over to Billy. Billy gave him a look that made Jazz think better of saying anything. **

**"I think I will build a fire." Jazz looked at Harmony. "There seems to be a chill in the air." Harmony looked at Billy, then at Dia.**

**"Hey Dia, let's get changed then you can help me make some hot chocolate. It will help take the chill off." **

**Dia eyed Harmony. "Are you sure you want me to help? Do you remember what happened last time I was in the kitchen?"**

**"You can count marshmallows." Harmony said gruffly. "Now come on."**

**/**

**As the girls went on their way, John turned to Billy.**

**"What the hell has gotten into you Billy? What is your problem?" Billy gave John a sideways look, but said nothing.**

**"Fine have it your way. You know Dia didn't deserve that attack."**

**Billy turned and narrowed his eyes at John. "It seems to me she had it coming. Hell she has attacked every one of us. Without rhyme or reason, she flies off the handle. I am surprised she has not killed or maimed any of us. You of all people should see this, or has your love for her blinded you that much?"**

**"Billy!" Addy's voice was stone cold, the same as the look on her face. "We need to talk. Now!"**

**Billy stood up and looked at Addy. Her hair was black as coal, and there was no shine to it. The lack of emotion on her face was chilling, but the lack of emotion in her eyes sent pains straight through his heart. He couldn't remember a time when Addy looked at anyone, without some kind of emotion in her eyes. Billy's face went slack, his shoulders dropped. John and Jazz stood silently.**

**"Yes, I think we do." Billy said, trying to sound stern, but the worry in his voice came through. **

**Addy turned and walked to her room, Billy followed. She closed the door. **

"**Are you trying to just piss everyone off tonight? Is that your goal?" Addy asked in a calm unfeeling voice.**

**"Gee I didn't realize that only Dia was allowed to do that." Billy sniped, trying to get his back up. "I have sat and watched you coddle her, protect her, make sure that she is happy. Well what about everyone else. What about me Addy, and what about you?" **

**"Billy do you realize the effect that this Wizards Heart has had on her. She isn't herself." Addy was trying to keep her cool, but the emotion was starting to show in her voice.**

**Billy sat on Addy's bed, and folded his arms across his chest. "I realize that it is just another excuse for Dia to be able to strike out at anyone she wants at any time she wants."**

**"Billy, you know just as well as I do that Dia has not had the best life. Being passed from one relative to the next. Not knowing where she would be next. Her life has been..."**

**"Hell. Yes Addy I know. I have heard it over and over. More excuses. She has had you for the last seven years. And for the last seven years you have been there to pull her ass out of the fire. One she usually starts."**

**"Yes Billy, I have. And I will be there to pull her out of anything else. She is my sister, my family. She is all I have Billy."**

**"Heh." Billy scoffed. "See and here I was under the delusion that you had me."**

**Billy looked at Addy with tears in his eyes. Addy sat down next to Billy on the bed. She reached for his hand. He pulled away from her. **

**"Addy, at some point you are going to have to let her go. You are going to have to stop trying to save her and keep her safe. She is a big girl Addy. And until you can let her go, I don't see any room for me."**

**"Billy you can't be serious." Addy's voice was horse. She was holding back the tears.**

**"I am Addy. You have been the most important thing in my life for years now. While Dia has been first in yours. I am tired of playing second to her."**

**"Are you asking me to choose between the two of you?"**

**"No, I am asking you to decide where your future lies." Billy stood up and walked out of Addy's room, closing the door quietly behind him. The tears rolled down Addy's face. She lay down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.**

**/**

**Outside Addy's room, Billy stood with his back to the door. He could hear Addy's sobs. His insides twisted knowing that he couldn't comfort her. It made him sick to his stomach knowing that he caused this pain. He wiped away his tears, but couldn't move. It was as if someone had nailed his feet to the floor.**

**He slid down the door, and sat there listening. It was torture, but he just couldn't leave. **

**/**

**"Jazz what the heck are you doing? Dia asked as she watched him pointing his wand at his hot chocolate.**

**"Engorgio" Jazz muttered. "These marshmallows are just too small."**

**"Well now it is the size of your mug." John laughed.**

**"Wingardium leviosa." Jazz levitated one of the marshmallows. "Engorgio" he said once more, and the marshmallow grew in size. It was now the size of a large pumpkin. He moved the floating treat over to the fire pit. **

**"What are you doing now?" Dia asked.**

**"Toasting it. Great idea isn't it?" Jazz smiled at her, not paying attention to what was going on over the fire pit. The marshmallow was swelling like a balloon. Bigger and bigger until with a loud bang it exploded. John and Dia were covered with sticky marshmallow goo. Somehow it managed to avoid hitting Jazz and Harmony all together. **

**"Fucking brilliant Jasper!" Dia and John barked at him. Jazz was laughing so hard he couldn't speak.**

**"Jazz, it isn't funny." Harmony was trying to hold back her giggles but it didn't work very well. **

**Dia turned and looked at John, and erupted with laughter. John smiled, and laughter took him over. Just seeing Dia smile and laugh made him feel wonderful. **

"Now how am I supposed to get all of this off me?" Dia laughed as she flicked bits of marshmallow off her arms and got it on her hands.

John reached over and took her hand, sticky with goo. "I know a way." He said almost under his breath and took her hand, licking off the marshmallow.

Dia's face turned deep red as the giggled at him licking off her fingers. He took her index finger and put it in his mouth, sucking lightly on it. She laughed and tried to pull away, but he pulled on her arm and drug her over from her chair onto his lap.

"Let me help you with more of that marshmallow..." he said as he nibbled on bits of white stuff on her arm, up her neck and chest. Dia was laughing full out as he did so, struggling unsuccessfully to get away. Finally his lips found hers and he kissed her and then looked into her eyes. They were a bright yet deep green, shining with the glassiness of her laughter. He leaned in again and kissed her harder, and at first she resisted, but then gave in. Slowly she slid her arms around his shoulders and pressed into him, his arms encircling her body. Dia sank lower into his lap, and his heart beat harder than before with a different need than to just make her laugh. She tasted wonderful in his mouth, a mixture of hot chocolate, marshmallow and the taste that was only hers. His hand drew up her back, massaging her muscles and shoulders, then back down to her waist and the small of her back. He rubbed down her hip and onto her outer right thigh. His heart raced as he heard her breathing quicken and get deeper. His mouth went to her cheek then neck as he grabbed her leg and pulled her around a little more to sit more directly on his lap. He looked up and into her eyes and saw her irises had expanded and she was a little more flushed. He pulled her down harder onto his lap with his arms as he opened her mouth with his and kissed her again, the blood pumping through his body. He could feel her shake a little as her hand caressed the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair, then down his neck and onto his chest.

"Um, you two do realize we are still here, right?" Jazz said loudly into the room from across the fire. Harmony giggled as she snuggled in the chair with Jazz and stared over the fire pit at John and Dia.

"Well, Jazz, here are your choices." Dia said as she sat up a little more and caressed John's face. "One. John and I can fight some more. Two. I can go and find Billy and Addy and see how their conversation is going. Three. I can kick your ass for making a mess. Four. I can continue to sit here on John's lap. What will it be?"

John smiled up at Dia. "Can I vote for number four?"

"Oh we're voting now? Cool!" Jazz smiled. "I'd like to pick... um..."

Harmony jabbed Jazz in the ribs with her elbow. "Number four you idiot." She forcefully whispered.

"No, no, not so fast Harm. Hmmmmm they all have their good and bad points."

"Jazz," John said with a firm but threatening voice. "You want to choose four or you'll be very sorry by morning..." He said as he stared into Dia's eyes.

"Well, you see, then I'd have to sit here feeling like some kind of a voyeur or perv."

"Uh, Jazz," Dia cut in without taking her eyes off John, "you like being a voyeur and you already ARE a perv."

"Yeah, but one and two could be really exciting. Three I'd like to see you try-"

No sooner had he said it then both Dia and John twisted around and hit Jazz with spells. At once he transformed into a tap dancing myna bird who was yelling for fruit loops. Harmony started laughing so hard she fell off the overstuffed chair she had been cuddling with Jazz on. Dia and John were laughing as well.

Finally Dia took her wand and with a flick, she cleaned up the mess that Jazz had made with the marshmallows.

Dia turned and stared down at John, then scooted around and cuddled up to John under his arm. She held his hand in hers and stared absentmindedly at it.

He sat there thinking about how he loved the feel of her touch, her warm body pressed up so close to his in the recliner. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the fruity smell of her hair. His right arm was around her shoulders, holding her close.

When Harmony had finally stopped laughing at Jazz, she had gotten her needlepoint and after Jazz stopped tap dancing she turned him human again and they sat again in Jazz's overstuffed chair whispering back and forth to each other.

Dia took a big deep breath and sighed, continuing to caress John's hand in her own. John watched her as the firelight played off her face and body as she sat there in her dark green pajamas that accented her eyes so well. His heart fluttered and swelled, he wanted so badly to take her into his room and show her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for yelling at her earlier and how much she meant to him.

She sighed again. She looked up and stared down the darkened hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Addy's room was the last one at the end of the hall around the corner so it couldn't be seen.

John lowered his lips to Dia's ear. "I know you are worried about Addy, but I'm sure those two are fine."

"I'm not so sure." Dia whispered back. "Her hair was not a good color and Billy was acting terrible. Maybe I should check on her."

John thought for a second, and then with his left hand, he tapped the bracelet on her arm. Dia looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe I forgot about that," she said sheepishly.

"Maybe your mind was elsewhere." He said comfortingly. He was proud of himself for not blurting out that it was because she sucked at communicating.

Dia touched the bracelet and he saw her message to Addy scroll across the face and disappear. "Is everything okay? You guys are so quiet."

A few moments later came Addy's reply. "Every thing's fine. Not everyone has to scream for the world to hear like you and John. Are you okay? This evening was rough on you, has anything been blown up yet?"

Dia smiled. "Jazz blew up a marshmallow. I cleaned it up already. And then turned him into a bird. John made him tap dance."

"Sorry I missed that. How are you and John doing tonight?"

"Good. We are in his recliner together staring at the fire."

"I'm glad. Don't stay up too late, we are going to leave early and have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes mom. You two have a good night as well."

"Good night and tell John good night too."

John touched his own bracelet. "Good night to you too Addy."

"Goodnight and don't do anything stupid John."

"Who me? I'll try not to, but no promises..."

"If anything happens, I'll hold you responsible."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Because it just will be. Understand?"

"I guess."

"Constant vigilance, remember? Take care of Dia or else. Good night John."

John looked at Dia. "I'll take it that she is still mad at Billy."

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Dia said thoughtfully.

"No," John replied and touched her jaw with his forefinger, making her look at him. "You are going to stay right here with me. Besides, there was something I wanted to ask you that I'm kinda afraid of the answer."

Dia looked at him quizzically. John took a deep breath and summoned his courage. "When I found you tonight in front of the painting, what had Richard just said to you?"

Dia looked back down at his hand and started playing with it again.

"I'm sorry. Don't answer that. I think I just figured out what Addy was trying to tell me a moment ago."

"It's okay, I'll tell you. The last thing he said was that he loved me but that his time was over and yours was here. I didn't know what he meant till we went up on stage and sang Broken. He was trying to tell me to let him go and that I should be with you. But then you were yelling at me and I couldn't get you to listen to me..."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was just so frightened and scared and then angry that you ran off without me. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If I could take it back..."

"Hey, it's okay. I ran off and didn't tell you. I wasn't thinking. I know I do that a lot. I was just so shocked when I saw him and I thought at first I was losing my mind."

"I'm sorry I thought the same thing." John said as he pulled her close with his right arm till her head laid on his chest and his cheek rested on the top of her head.

"I knew suddenly that it was him and he wanted to tell me something important. But it hurt so much to see him again and talk to him. Then suddenly you were there, and we were arguing and then out of nowhere your mom's voice came and she was upset with you. Because of me. It was my fault again."

"No it wasn't your fault Dia, I-"

"It was my fault as usual. And my heart hurt for you, for getting you into trouble, for causing your pain, for not being everything you need me to be."

"All I need you to be is in love with me. That's all."

"No, you need me to be a stable, thinking, rational person which I'm not. I'm a broken person who doesn't understand how to be in a normal relationship. I don't know how to behave, what to say, how to be what you need me to be. I ruin everything without meaning to."

"I think you are perfect just the way you are."

"What, as a lunatic?"

"No," John chuckled. "You are smart, courageous, powerful, fearless-"

"I'm not fearless."

"I've yet to see you ever be terrified. You've seen me afraid several times. And you've always been able to comfort me, but you are never afraid where I get to comfort you in the same way. Remember years ago, the summer before we started at Hogwarts? We were at the World Cup that was being held and that night the Death Eaters came and started trouble? You reacted so fast without hesitation. Harmony was crying but you didn't ever flinch. I was afraid, but you made me feel stronger. You stood between the Death Eaters and us. Addy figured out where to go and we ran, but you never once made me feel scared as if we were going to die. I wanted to look brave like you even though I didn't feel it. You and Addy always are so calm in a crisis. I worked so hard to be just like you. You are never afraid of danger."

"In a crisis, no, because I expect to die. I've seen so many people dead and been so close to it myself that I know it is coming for me someday. Death doesn't scare me. Living does. I am afraid all the time. That I will fail you guys. I fear I'll fail to keep Addy safe, or Harm, or Jazz, or you. I'm afraid of being weak and not saving you and you will die too. I'm afraid I'll get you all killed if you follow me. And I'm afraid of you."

John used his shoulder to gently push her far enough away to be able to look her in the face. "You said that earlier tonight. I don't understand. Why would you be afraid of me? I would do anything for you Dia. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone before, or could ever again. I would never hurt you, hit you-'

"Not physically no. But when I look at you I feel so weak inside that it scares me. I can't seem to control my thoughts, my feelings, my heart. And the way you look at me sometimes breaks my heart. Sometimes I feel I could fall into you and loose myself. That I could just lay in your arms and hide away forever. But I know I can't. I'm terrified of what you might say, or not say. Or that I'll stop wanting to go on if I lose you like I did Richard. I just can't take that again. I fear you and your love for me, that I'm not worthy or right for you, that it too will die. I fear that you have so much power over me that I'll fail to do something and everything will be lost. I'm afraid to love you and watch that love die. I'm terrified of you. I hate that I love you so much that somehow it devalues what I had with Richard. I'm afraid to hold you and I'm afraid to let you go. I've always seen the clear path ahead, but with you I struggle so much that I can't breathe. And I fear that one day you will look at me and think less of me, and wonder why you bothered with me at all. That you won't want me anymore." Dia was barely whispering. "I am afraid of how bad I want you."

John was so stunned he didn't know what to say. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, moving it down to rub her soft red lips. His mind whirled and churned.

"Well," Jazz said loudly and he got up and yawned, "we'd better be off to bed. Tomorrow is only moments away and the sun will greet us with a busy day!"

Harmony stretched out and then stood up as well. "Good night you two. You guys get to do the dishes. There are only a few mugs, that shouldn't be too bad for you to handle. We don't want any dishes growing stuff while we are gone! Think you can handle that?" Harmony smiled and winked at John and Dia.

Dia looked over at Harmony and smiled. "Yeah, we got it. Go to bed. See you way too early in the morning guys. Good night!"

Jazz and Harmony waved and made for the hallway. Dia moved off John's lap and gathered the mugs without looking back at John. When she almost dropped Harmony's cup in the fire, John jumped up and grabbed two mugs from her and kissed her shoulder as she turned and walked to the kitchen. She swung the door open with her foot and proceeded into the kitchen to the sink where she sat the mugs down and started the water running over them. The faucet splashed and ran as he reached around both sides of her and put the two mugs he was holding under the water for a moment, then put them down in the bottom of the sink before he got his hands wet. He stepped in closer to Dia's back and pressed his body up against hers and kissed her neck again. His arms encircled her waist, and then he slowly pulled them back till each hand was caressing her sides and belly. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides and stomach feeling her react to his touch which made him more excited. He nuzzled her neck and traced her shoulder with his nose, pushing back her pajama top with his face. His breathing became heavier as his need rose more forcefully inside his body, wanting more, wanting her.

His blood surged when he heard her let out a little moan as she braced herself against the sink, the mugs and running water forgotten. She laid back her head and he kissed down her neck as far as he could go from behind. Finally he eased up and gently turned her around to face him. His hand brushed some of the stray hair out of her face, then caught her head from behind and pulled her into him for a deep kiss that heated up his insides. His left arm encircled her body while his right hand explored her jaw, her chin, down her neck until it came to the buttons on her pajamas. His tongue pushed farther and farther into her mouth as his fingers undid her top button, then the second one, then the third. He could feel her tremble underneath his touch and it excited him with want and need and urgency. His mouth found her neck and bit it playfully making her gasp in a way that made him quiver with electricity. His lips traced her throat down to the small indent in her neck where it met her chest. He kissed and licked it playfully, his hand undoing the last button on her pajama top, exposing her breasts. His hand traced up her stomach and gently cupped her left breast, filling his hand and he could feel the nipple getting harder as he carefully squeezed and rubbed it. She drew her left leg up and around him, pulling him in closer to her body, pressing his pelvis against hers. She leaned her head back in ecstasy as he slowly lowered his face to her chest.

The door swung open and Jazz leaped in, yelling "Constant vigilance!" His midair antics stopped and his face registered what he was seeing and when he came down, his feet were not quite under him and he fell in a heap on the kitchen table. A vase of freshly picked flowers and dishes clattered loudly to the floor. Harmony came running in after Jazz and gasped. Billy was in the door a second later and skidded to a halt.

Dia whirled away from the intruders and as she did, she clipped John's foot and sent him over backwards and he fell in a heap at her feet. She quickly did up her shirt, and turned to the others, her mouth searching for something to say. But all that came out was "I'm going to bed, good night."

John started to get up but the sink started to overrun with water and he slipped and fell again on his butt. Harmony pulled out her wand and the sink flicked itself off and another flick of her wand and the spilling water jumped back into the sink and down the drain. John looked up at her, Jazz and Billy.

"Um, I can explain." John stammered.

"Yes please." Jazz's grin almost split his face in two.

Harmony rounded on Jazz and snapped at him. "Get to bed. NOW." She demanded. The smile slipped from his face as he looked up at her. "And don't you DARE stop at Dia's room and bug her, you hear?" She said in a 'don't piss me off' tone. Jazz nodded and started from the room, giving John one last sly smile before he went through the door.

Harmony turned on Billy next. "OUT!" With one look, Billy turned and went through the door.

John gathered himself and pushed himself off the ground to stand again in front of the sink. He looked at Harmony with a strange look.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you," she hissed. "Taking advantage of her when she was down. How could you John."

He was struck dumbfounded. "Take advantage of her?" He repeated, having nothing better to say.

"Yes, you were taking advantage of Dia being weak from a very stressful day and needing comfort. What were you thinking?" He started to say something but she cut him off. "Never mind. I know exactly what you were thinking and you should be ashamed of yourself Jonathan Joseph McPherson."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, should I go get Addy and see what she thinks about that?" Harmony sneered and poked her wand at his chest aggressively.

"Um, no. I wish you wouldn't."

"Then I'm guessing you know that you've done something wrong after all. How could you! I could just kick you!"

"Don't do that either!" John exclaimed as he stepped back away from her. Harmony took another step forward and jabbed the wand at his throat.

"You try anything else like that again before she is ready and I'll personally cut you from a rooster to a hen. YOU GOT THAT JOHNATHAN!"

"Um, yeah, got it, loud and clear. But what makes you think she wasn't-"

Harmony poked John in the Adam's apple and glared hard at him with anger in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It won't happen again. Well, not till, well, um..." he tried to search around for something to say but faltered. "It won't happen again until she is ready. Way ready. I promise. Seriously. I swear. Can you put the wand down now?"

Harmony waited a moment or two longer, and then finally put the wand down, but when he relaxed, she swung her hand up and slapped him hard on the side of the face.

"Bad, bad John. Bad! Now clean up this mess and get to bed before I do something you'll regret. More than what you've already done. And don't even THINK about going to her room tonight, you got that? Good!" and she turned and stomped out the door.

A moment later John heard a loud crack and flinched, but he heard Jazz scream in shock and pain. "I said go to bed Jasper Whitehorse!" Another crack and Jazz yelped again.

"I'm going I'm going, sheesh woman!"

CRACK!

"I'M GOING! STOP DOING THAT!"

John shook his head and turned and started to clean up the mess of flowers and broken dishes that were on the floor with trembling hands. Not from fear that Harmony was going to come back into the room, but for what Dia must be thinking right now. He felt terrible, and fought back the tears and pain in his eyes, and his heart. There alone in the kitchen, kneeling on the floor holding shattered bits of glass, John quietly cried.

/

**Addy heard the commotion. She could hear voices raised and she could tell who was yelling, but what was being said she couldn't make out. Harmony was mad about something, and it sounded as if Jazz was getting the worst of it. Her gut told her to go see what happened. Her heart said stay in bed. Her head took over, and she got out of bed and make sure Helms deep was still tact. She opened the door, and Billy fell into her room. **

**"What are you doing Billy?" She said as she jumped back trying not to step on him. "Tell me you haven't been here this whole time."**

**"Well not this whole time. I went down to see what was going on, only to have Harmony scream at me. I don't even know why, or what I did. So no, not the whole time."**

**"Go to bed Billy!" Addy said as she stepped over him and walked down the hall.**

**Addy passed Dia's door, she could hear her music playing. She tapped on the door. "Are you okay Dia?" Addy asked softly.**

**"I'm fine." She knew Dia had lied. "I will see you in the morning. Get some sleep."**

**"I have been sleeping. I am going to check on the others before I go back to bed." Addy hesitated at the door, she knew something was not quite right, but she knew better then to push Dia. "Good night sis. See you in the morning." Addy said and continued down the hall. Harmony's door was open; she was in bed reading a book. Addy walked on quietly as to not disturb her. As she passed Jazz's door he turned to her quickly, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.**

**"You're not here to transfigure me, or make me dance?" There was panic in his voice. Addy looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "I am going to bed I swear!"**

**"I don't even have my wand Jazz." Addy shook her head. "Get some sleep." Addy walked on. She passed Billy's room, but stopped at John's. The door was open but he was not there. For a moment she thought about going back to Dia's room, but then she heard a noise in the kitchen. She went straight to the kitchen door. She pushed the door open slowly.**

**John looked up at her, wiping away the tears quickly. "Hey Addy. Did we wake you?" He said with a quiver in his voice.**

**"Dia woke me with her message earlier. Then I heard yelling and figured I had better come check on everyone." Addy looked at him thoughtfully. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Always mother hen, aren't you Addy." John looked at the mess on the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Yeah, just Jazz and his antics again." John waved his wand and the mess started to clean itself up. "I was just cleaning this up, then I am heading to bed."**

**"Oh, well I want some warm milk, it might help me get back to sleep. I will hurry and get out of your way." Addy said. She knew he wasn't giving her the whole story, but something told her she wouldn't get the whole story tonight. Addy hurried and made her milk. "G'night John." She said and headed back to her room, leaving him once again alone in the kitchen.**

**She opened the door to her room. There in the moonlight she could see Billy, asleep on her bed. She stood there and watched the rise and fall of his chest. How could she love him so much and be so angry with him at the same time. She finished her milk quickly, set the cup down and walked over to her bed. She climbed in next to him. He opened his eyes.**

**"Do you want me to leave?" he asked in a low voice.**

**"No." Addy said flatly. "But I am still angry at you. I just know if I tell you to go, you will spend the night on the floor outside my door."**

**"Addy I am not angry with you, I just..."**

**Addy cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Not tonight." Addy scooted down into the bed farther. Billy let out a sigh, put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Addy didn't fight it, she lay there next to him in the quiet night, listening to him breath. Within moments they were asleep.**

/

Dia really didn't feel like getting out of bed. She could hear the others moving around the tree house getting ready for the trip, but Dia didn't feel like facing them. The embarrassment from last night was still too fresh in her mind. Yet again she chastised herself for not just leaving when she first came to the tree house. And now facing John especially…

"Dia, you can't hide in bed all day! We need to get moving!" Addy's voice rang out angrily as she pounded on the door. "Harm went and got us doughnuts, and she has your favorite! Maple!" She said in an overly cheery voice. Then it went grumpy again. "Now get up before I send Jazz in there to drag you out."

"Fine. Fine. Fine! I'm up." Dia yelled from under her covers.

"That didn't sound 'up' to me. Sounded like you are still hiding out in your bed. Don't make us late for the plane! Muggles could notice. Move your ass Dia."

"Well you are in a merry mood, now aren't ya Addy."

"Bite me Dia."

"Love you too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Addy sighed outside the door. But she sounded less angry to Dia.

"Addy?"

"Yes Dia."

"Can you come here?"

Addy opened the door, and came in, closing it behind her.

"Snuggle?"

Addison pursed her lips and crossed her arms, thinking for a minute. But then she unfolded her arms and crawled into bed next to Dia and put her head on Dia's shoulder.

After a while, Dia spoke. "Guys are stupid idiots. They can't be held responsible for being dumbasses. It is the whole Y chromosome thing. That is why girls are twice as smart, the whole X chromosome thing." Dia was glad she could hear Addy smiling.

"But yet," Addy grinned, "here you are hiding in bed from one of those very idiots. What does that say?"

She thought about it for a minute. "It says that males are morons, and I'm in love with their king."

"Try being in love with one of his idiotic minions." Addy sighed.

Dia hugged Addy closer to comfort her. "He wants you to pick doesn't he? You realize guys see only either ors. He's used to being his mommy's number one and so it is only natural that he expects to be yours. He doesn't understand that there is no need to choose. I'll always be a part of you, and you me, but things change. Not like you and I are going to live together forever. At the end of the summer, you'll probably get married and live with Billy happily ever after. He'll have you all to himself then. He just needs to learn patience."

"I don't know about that."

"What, Billy learning patience, getting married or living happily ever after?"

Addy laughed a little. "All the above. I actually was thinking about you not being there every day. It just doesn't seem right."

"But you really want a normal life. And a quiet one. You won't get that with me around. Besides, I know you have the skills, but I just don't see you being an Auror either. All your life you have wanted to have a house and family, stability. You won't get much of that with running around the planet with me or even John for that matter."

"You could stay here too. Stability isn't a cuss word you know."

"It sounds too much like captivity."

"Or is it that you are afraid of normalcy?"

"I'd have to know what that was first." Dia and Addy giggled together. She squeezed Addy's shoulders again.

"I'm glad to hear you laugh Dia. I was kinda worried when I heard what went on last night."

Dia sighed. "Have you talked to John this morning yet?"

"No. Only Harm. She let me know what happened, or her version of it. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm certain I'm not okay, but I never have been so I'm used to it."

"You know what I mean Dia. After seeing Richard and being at the ball, then coming here and the incident in the kitchen…"

"I really don't want to talk about it Addy. It is embarrassing enough as it is. Maybe I'll just take a later flight-"

"Oh no you don't. You are going to have to face him at some point or another. Might as well get it over with now."

"I almost left last night. I was going to leave a note. You all shouldn't be put into a dangerous position-"

"But you realized I'd have hunted you down and killed you, right?"

"Something like that. But at least I wouldn't have had to look at John. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me either. He's probably mad at me or something."

Addy lifted her head and looked at Dia. "I think he's more upset over the whole thing than you realize."

"Why do you say that? I figure he'd be strutting around-"

"Last night I went into the kitchen and he was crying."

Dia was quiet for a minute. "Well I heard Harmony yelling at someone, but I thought it was Jazz."

"Oh, she yelled at all the boys last night. But I think John was crying over upsetting you."

"But you aren't sure…"

"No, I'm pretty sure. He looked terrible this morning. I don't think he slept at all last night."

"Me neither."

"Well then I suppose you might as well have slept together then last night. Pun intended."

Dia pushed Addy playfully as she gasped. "Addy!"

Addison giggled back. "Oh come on. We both know this is how you both will end up if there is any decency in the world left. Just promise me next time you'll have the good sense to use one of your bedrooms not the kitchen!"

Again Dia pushed Addy and gasped in mock astonishment. "Oh my gods Addy, you're terrible!"

The girls both laughed. Finally Addy put her head back down on Dia's shoulder. They laid there for a few minutes longer in silence.

"I still don't know how to face John. But it wasn't his fault. I wanted it too. It just felt so… I don't know… so…"

"Good? Right? Normal?" Addy put in helpfully.

"All the above. It was like a sort of hunger."

Addy sighed. "I know what you mean. That's love Dia."

"No, Addy. That's lust. A biological function that mother nature-"

"…perpetrates on the living to get them to reproduce. Yeah, I've heard this lecture before. But it doesn't mean anything bad. It means that you love him and want to be close to him in every way. That isn't a bad thing."

"It is for me."

"No it isn't Dia. You deserve to love and be loved in return. Loving you isn't a death sentence."

"I see no empirical proof of that."

"Well then I suggest you let this experiment run its course and verify the outcome. Maybe the results will be different."

"That's the definition of insanity, doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome."

Addy chuckled. "It's also the definition of love. Live with it."

"Love, what is it good for, absolutely nothing…"

"Uh, Dia, that's war…"

"All's fair in love and war. Two sides of the same thing."

"Some days talking with you I feel like I've fallen down the rabbit hole."

"Well then, I guess I'm the Mad Hatter little Alice." Dia smiled.

"Guess so. We'd better go find the white rabbit before the Queen of Hearts finds us."

"What if I'm the Queen of Hearts?"

Harmony knocked on the door. "You two ever coming out? We still have to catch that plane you know."

"Sorry, can't hear you. We are on the other side of the looking glass." Dia called out.

Harmony opened the door and came in, closing the door behind her. She looked at them then ran over and jumped into the bed on the other side of Dia and snuggled too.

"This is comfy. What's the subject?" Harmony giggled.

"Dia is the hatter, I'm Alice. Are you the Queen of Hearts!"

"Off with their heads!" Harmony laughed. "Nah, I'm the White Queen. I'd say Jazz is the white rabbit. Not sure who the red queen is."

"The headmistress." Addy and Dia said at the same time, and then they started laughing.

Jazz knocked, and then a moment later burst through the door. He saw the girls in the bed and jumped up onto the bed and jumped up and down. "Get up! We're going to be late!"

"For a very important date!" the girls laughed.

Jazz stopped jumping for a minute. "Hey, how'd you know I was going to say that?"

The girls laughed harder.

There was another knock at the door. Slowly the door swung open and Billy poked his head in. Dia could see John standing in the background. Her eyes met his, but he quickly looked away. Her heart jolted in pain.

"Um, we are going to miss the guy who is supposed to get us on the muggle plane if we don't hurry. We are still going, right?" Billy asked tentatively, not looking at Addy who had her back to him.

"Yes we are still going. All of us." Addy replied. She moved her shoulders around till she was looking up at Jazz, then quickly she grabbed his legs and made him topple onto the bed.

"Hey!" Jazz shouted

"Constant vigilance there Jazz…" Addy giggled and with her feet, shoved him off the bed. "This bed is for girls only."

"Well then shouldn't Billy be in it too? Hey we could dog pile you guys! Er, I mean girls…" Jazz corrected himself.

"Don't even think about it!" Dia pointed at him with her finger, and then looked up at Billy. Over his shoulder she could see John sneaking glances at them all. "Anyway, how am I supposed to get out of bed if you all are in it!"

"Okay, we're getting up." Harmony sighed as she drug herself up off the bed, then stepped on Jazz as she crossed over him.

Addy looked over the side and then got to her feet on the bed and made to jump onto Jazz also. He rolled and got to his hands and knees and made for the door before she could land on him. Billy looked briefly at Addy, but she gave him half a glare. He turned and stepped away from the doorway as Jazz tried to crawl through. Harmony jumped on his back and she rode him down the hallway, Jazz making rabbit hops the best he could which made her giggle.

Finally Addison stepped down from the bed. "Some day's I'm amazed that Harm and Jazz can rebound so fast from being mad at each other."

"Neither of them are the walking wounded Addy. They are the closest to normal that I know. But still, I get what you mean. Weird, isn't it?"

"Agreed."

"Addy?"

"Yes Dia?"

"You and Billy going to be okay? Need me to say something? I swear I'll try to make it better not worse."

Addy sighed. "No. He and I have to work this out on our own. Just like you and John."

"I'm here if you need me sis." Dia said to Addy's back.

"I know. I'm here if you need me as well. Now get up before we're too late and are stuck in the airport half the day."

"Yes ma'am!" Dia chuckled.

Addy went to the door, opened it and left. Dia could see that John was no longer in sight. She rolled over onto her side, and then flipped the covers back over her head.

Through the door Dia heard Addy yell, "I said up Dia! Not crawl farther into bed!"

_Damn..._ Dia thought and started moving to get up and dressed for traveling. _It's going to be a long day…_

/

Chapter 8

America

They made it to the airport but the wizard who was to meet them was nowhere in sight. Addy checked the big screen by where they stood. "We are in the right place aren't we?"

Jazz studied the screen as well. "Yep. The gate we need is over there beyond the security gate. The guy was supposed to meet us here. I still can't believe we made it exactly on time. Traveling with girls is near impossible when trying to make it somewhere on time…Ouch!" Jazz yelled as Harmony hit him on his arm.

"Well, what do we do now?" Addy asked as she looked around the crowded airport concourse. She briefly looked at Billy who stood by her giving her furtive glances but saying nothing. She turned to Dia who was doing her best to ignore John's existence. He was doing the same. Apparently the way they decided to deal with their problems was to avoid each other completely. As usual. Addy shook her head and then got Dia's attention and shrugged at her.

Dia shrugged back.

"Well that's helpful." Addy snorted.

"I suppose we could just go through security like all the rest of the muggles. It isn't like we have a bunch of baggage to worry about. When we get up to the screener, Harm, you'll just put the bag on the conveyor belt and we walk through the tiny doorway… no one is wearing metal, right? And then you'll grab the bag on the other side. Should be a breeze."

"You don't think the scanner will have an issue with the bag's inner size?" Dia asked Jazz.

"Nah, it should see it as just filled with stuff. They don't pay much attention anyway. They are just looking for things that look like guns. We don't have any of those so what's to worry about, right?"

Addy wasn't so sure, but since Jazz and Dia had already flown before, she didn't say anything.

"Well, just as long as they don't try to look inside Harm's bag, I think we'll be fine. Wonder what happened to our contact anyway." Dia said and shrugged.

"The flight will be boarding shortly so we better start trying to get through security. Let's go everyone!"

Dia turned to grab her robe that was across a rail, but John had it in his hands. She looked at him quizzically.

"I didn't want you to accidently forget it." He said.

"Why would I forget it? Are you saying I'm so forgetful that-"

"FORGET IT. I was just trying to be helpful!" John snapped and threw her the robe.

"Well that was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" She snapped back.

"Hey," Addy cut in. "Can you two just go back to ignoring each other? It draws less attention."

Dia opened her mouth but Addy put up her hand. "I don't care who started it. Just end it. Let's go." She said and threw on her own wizard's robe and started to follow Jazz who had already walked off with Harmony on his heels.

John threw on his robe and walked off after Addy. Dia stood a moment longer and looked around before she strode after the others. She tucked in bits of things back into her pockets as she walked. She didn't see John stop in front of her abruptly and ran into him. He in turn pushed Addy into Billy who was still trying to stand near yet not bother Addy.

"Watch it John." Addy bit.

"Hey, tell Dia, she's the one who ran into me." He waived his arm backwards at Dia who was trying to step around him, and his hand smacked her hard in the nose causing it to start bleeding.

"Damn it, John. Watch what you're doing!" Dia yelled out in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back. "I'm sorry for always doing the wrong thing, for helping, for trying to-"

"Shut up John." Addy snapped.

"Hey," Billy piped up. "He was trying to apologize. People do that you know."

"Shut up Billy." Dia growled.

"Don't tell him to shut up Dia. He was just trying to-"

"…stick his nose in where it doesn't belong." Dia finished John's sentence. The two of them glared at each other as Addy made it past John to look at her nose.

"Well, John busted yours Dia." Addy said as she looked at Dia's face.

"Does that mean we can say she really does have her nose out of joint?" John said with a snarky sneer.

"It means that I can't fix it because of where we are John. Do we just need to make a rule that says you are no longer allowed to touch Dia?" Addy barked back at John.

"Funny, I think that rule has already been applied to Addy and I…" Billy mumbled under his breath.

"Is there something you want to say to me Billy? Or are you just going to continue to act like a jerk this whole trip?" Addy turned to Billy and shot him a terrible look.

"Just step off of him Addy. He's had a lousy morning." John came to Billy's defense again.

"Oh, yeah, because no one else has had one. Just him. So let's all coddle Billy…poor baby Billy might cry…" Dia teased.

"Hey, leave him alone. There is nothing wrong with crying when you are hurt. Maybe you should try it once in a while instead of anger and attacks."

"John, enough!" Addy screamed. "Before I kick the crap out of you."

Jazz turned around and in a loud voice yelled at the four of them. "All of you shut up before you prematurely explode! Gees guys, what don't you understand about being incognito?"

Harmony smacked him on the arm. "Way to go Jazz, now everyone is looking at us."

Addy looked over and saw that the security guards had indeed taken notice of them and were walking over to the group.

"Oh, just fantastic. Jazz you'd better stop them before they come to Harm-" John blurted out and suddenly the guards drew their guns and pointed at them.

The guard in the back called over his walkie, "Sarge, we've got a bomb threat, concourse one, security gate 5, you copy that?"

His walkie came to life. "Understood, going into lockdown."

"Oh, great Jazz. Way to go." Harm snarled at Jazz. "Now what?"

Everyone around them was moving out of the way or hitting the ground. Billy looked around with some panic in his eyes.

Addy looked at the guards. "Okay, no need to get excited here…"

They pointed the guns at Harmony. "No fast moves. Hand over the bag and get down onto the floor."

"I'm not giving you my bag. You're crazy. It's mine." Harmony said.

"And I'm not getting down on the floor. My nose is bleeding."

"This is not a request ma'am. Give up the bag and get down on the floor! Now! All of you!"

"Hey, what did I do?" John yelled back at them. "Why do I have to get on the ground?"

"Do it sir! Now!"

"Now wait just a damn minute here." John put up his hand. "This is just a big misunderstanding. Put your guns away and let's just talk about it."

"Get on the ground now sir! Before we have to shoot you."

"Hey, now that is uncalled for." Dia yelled at the guys while still holding her hand over her bleeding nose.

John turned to Dia. "You know what? I can speak for myself just fine thank you very much. I don't need you to try to stand up for me."

"Why, you try to talk for me all the time! So I'm not allowed to do it to you? Why, because you're a guy? A very stupid guy?"

"No, in this case I'm talking because you are hurt."

"Oh, is that your excuse this time? Or is it because you are hurt? Hurt from last night? From what happened? Addy told me-"

"I don't care what Addy told you. It has nothing to do with last night. Nothing at all. I'm trying to handle this situation. Alright?"

"Oh and what a fine job you're doing with it!"

Jazz shouted over the top of the two. "Hey you two! Now is not the time!"

Suddenly there was a loud BANG and everyone came to a halt around them. Dia's wand was out as well as Addy's. They had both used the same spell and froze everyone around them. John looked around and then back at Dia. "What did you two do?"

"We used a freezing spell to control the situation John. If you would have shut up long enough, you would have realized what we were doing." Addy told him in a low even voice.

All around them the air was filled with a soft popping noise as wizards apparated into the concourse. Finally a grey haired wizard came running up to them.

"I'm so very sorry young ladies and gentlemen. I stopped to go to the bathroom and got stuck in the stall. Someone was trying to pull a prank on some muggles and I got caught instead. I'm so very sorry. But don't worry; we'll get this sorted all right out. A few memory charms and no one will be the worse for wear." He smiled at each in turn.

Addy spoke up first. "You have a doctor handy? Dia's nose is broken, and while I think I can handle it, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep and it would be better if someone who knows more what they are doing should fix her nose."

"Oh, by all means young miss." He smiled at her again and turned and snapped his fingers at another person. After only a few moments another younger wizard popped into the room and walked over to Dia.

"Hi, my name is Oliver. I understand I can be of some service?" He looked around and saw Dia and quickly stepped over to her. He was in his mid 20's, tall and blond and very good looking. "Hey there, let me help you, okay?" He said to Dia as Addy moved to the side.

"Why is it that you two keep having the same arguments over and over wherever we go?" Harmony said to John. "Seriously, we can't take you anywhere anymore. Are you listening to me John?"

John's attention was on Dia and Oliver who was still working on her nose. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, yeah, same old argument. Blah blah blah..."

"Don't be an ass John." Harmony spat.

"Harm, give him a break-" Jazz tried to say, but Harmony cut him off.

"And you be quiet too you big jerk. Your bellowing where the entire airport can hear you almost got us shot. So you get to shut the hell up for the rest of this trip. Do I make myself clear Jasper?" Harmony replied to him.

Oliver waved his wand and Dia's nose snapped back. With another wave, all the blood was cleaned up. He smiled at her. "There you go, pretty as ever."

"Are we ready to go before the plane takes off without us?" John sarcastically remarked.

Dia felt her nose. "Thanks for fixing it, I really appreciate that."

"My pleasure. Where are you all off to?" Oliver asked smiling.

"To our plane." John said as he grabbed Dia's arm and hauled her off through the open gate that the old wizard was motioning to them to go through.

Addy shook her head and turned to Oliver. "Thanks for the help."

Billy rolled his eyes and started to walk off.

Addy gave Billy a dirty look then followed after Dia and John before Dia did something to John for dragging her down the hallways like a bad child. She gave a big sigh when she could hear Dia's voice ring out.

"John I swear I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop dragging me to the plane like you're some Neanderthal!"

/

**They made it on to the plane, and found their seats. The three girls on one side and the three boys on the other. Addy and Billy sat across the aisle from each other. Addy was not happy with this, but she figured it was best. The flight would take a long time, and she didn't want to chance Dia and John fighting the whole way.**

**Addy pulled out her mp3 player, stuck the head phones in and turned it on. Nickelback's "I'd come for you" started to play. She pressed the next button. The Goo Goo Dolls "Iris". Again she pressed next. The plane was starting to taxi for takeoff. Imogen Heap "Embers of Love". Addy pulled out the headphones and switched it off with a grunt. She saw Billy look over at her, but tuned toward Dia. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. She was mad, mad at him for making her choose, and mad at herself for letting him make her cry again.**

**Dia looked at Addy, put her arm around her, and looked over at Billy. "Way to go Blunder Boy!"**

**"What, I didn't say or do anything to her." Billy stammered.**

**"My God you really are that thick, aren't you?" Dia just shook her head.**

**John leaned forward to see what was going on. He looked at Dia and Addy, then at Billy. "Great job Billy. What did you ask her do choose between now, breathing or eating?" **

**"I didn't say anything to her, I just looked at her. She seemed upset, and I was going to ask if she was okay. The next thing I know she is crying on Dia's shoulder." Billy was almost in tears.**

**The plane started to gain speed, and soon it was leaving the ground.**

**Addy's stomach was not taking it well. "I think I am going to be sick."**

**"Hold on just a few Addy, this won't last very long." Dia said, trying to calm her.**

**"I don't think I can hold it, can someone hand me a barf-bag. Please?" The color was draining from Addy's face.**

**"Here, take mine." Billy held the bag out for her.**

**Just as Addy turned to take the bag from his hand, she lost it. Addy puked all over Billy's arm.**

**"Looks like she chose breathing." John ginned over at Dia. **

**Dia tried not to smirk, but it was funny. What was even more funny was that Billy was now dry heaving. Addy pulled her wand out of her sleeve and cleaned up the mess quickly and quietly so no one would notice, and so Billy wouldn't make a bigger one.**

**"Thank you." Billy said softly between gags.**

**"Yeah." It was all Addy could say.**

**The plane leveled off and the seat belt sign went off. Addy undid hers, and made for the bathroom. Addy heaved once again. Oh how she hated to throw up. There was a tap on the door. **

**"Are you okay?" It was Billy's voice.**

**"I am fine!" She ran the water and splashed it on her face. "Go back to your seat; I will be there in a minute. Stay with the others, I don't need to be worried about you getting into trouble."**

**"Oh Thanks Mom!" Billy snapped.**

**Addy threw open the restroom door. She looked Billy dead in the face and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you ever call me mom again. I will not be compared to that over protective..."**

**"Shut up!" Billy said. His voice deep and stern. "Just shut up Addison, now!"**

**Addy was in shock, but just then the plane lurched, and her stomach did too. She turned and threw up yet again. Billy pushed his way into the small room with her, and closed the door.**

**"Addy, why are you always attacking my mum? She only wants the best for me. It is what all parents want. Don't you know that?"**

**Addy stood and looked Billy in the eyes. "No, Billy I don't! I don't have a mother any more, or did you forget that?"**

**"I do forget that sometimes. But you have no idea how hard these years have been for her." Bill said softly.**

**"What do you mean for her?" Addy was puzzled.**

**"I am sure you have noticed that my parents are a little older than most others."**

**"Yeah, so they got a later start then most other parents did. What does that have to do with anything." Addy was very confused now, and her stomach was not letting up.**

**"No Addy they didn't. I had an older brother. He was almost 10 years older than me. He was killed his second year at Hogwarts. Some Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade one day, and he got caught in the cross fire." Billy was very calm as he spoke. "His death almost killed my mother. She became so over protective of me, she wouldn't let me out of her sight. We didn't leave the house for a very long time. She was afraid the same thing would happen to me."**

**"Why didn't you tell me or any of us about this before Billy?" Addy's stomach turned, but she held back the urge to vomit.**

**"The doctors tried to help my mum come to terms with the loss of a child. She just couldn't deal with it. When I was almost 11 she went away for a while. I went to Hogwarts that fall. When I came home for Christmas, everything that reminded her of him was gone. I think I have the only picture left of him." He reached into his pocket, and handed Addy a worn photo. The boy in the photo was about 12. His hair was darker then Billy's but everything else was the same. Looking at the photo, Addy thought it could have been Billy's twin. She looked at Billy. "Yeah, we do look very much alike." Billy knew what she was thinking. "I think he would have been taller than me though. I think that if she hadn't gone away, I would never have gone to Hogwarts. Dad was very persistent that I go."**

**"Billy, I am sorry. I didn't know. I would have understood if you had told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Addy handed the photo back to him.**

**"Because I was selfish. With all of you, I was the normal one. I had never had friends before, I wasn't allowed to. Oh there were kids at the muggle schools that I would play with, but never outside of school. The made fun of me sometimes. I figured that if I told you all about Denny and what happened to him, you would all treat me like my mother did, and never let me be myself."**

**"Billy I really hate to say this, but you are still the normal one. Jazz has us all beat on abnormality!" Addy laughed softly, but the motion made her vomit again.**

**"Addy are you okay? I thought it was plane making you sick, but the ride is very smooth now." **

**"I am not okay Billy. You don't understand what asking me to choose between you and Dia has done to me! I can't even think about it without my emotions going haywire and my stomach turning." Her voice showed her anger, and tears rolled down her face as she threw up again. "Please just go sit down with the others, and leave me alone for a while."**

**"Do you want me to get Dia?" He asked.**

**Addy looked at him. "Sometimes I don't get you at all Billy!" Her voice was very loud. The bathroom door swung open. Dia's hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out.**

**"Go! Now Billy!" Dia shut the door behind her, and looked at Addy. "Oh sis, that shade of green is not your color."**

**Addy smiled, but dared not laugh. **

**/**

**Billy went back to his seat, but John was in it. "We think it may be better if you sit between me and Jazz." John folded his arms across his chest. Jazz had already dropped off to sleep.**

**"Me too." Billy said quietly. He sat down without argument. Leaned the chair back and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long and he was snoring, quite loudly.**

**/**

**Dia helped Addy back to their seats. Harmony as napping with a sleep mask over her eyes. Addy sat with her head on Dia's shoulder. Dia picked up her mp3 player, and handed Addy one of the head phones. Addy put it in her ear. "I'm so sick" by Flyleaf started to play. Addy smiled at Dia. Dia giggled. She listened on. "Stupid Boy" By Keith Urban played next. **

**"Aren't they all?" Addy said to Dia.**

**"Every one of them." Dia smiled at her.**

**Addy closed her eyes and just listened to the music play. She was tired, and sick. She wanted more than anything for this plane ride to be over. It took a while, but sleep finally came to her. It wasn't an easy sleep though. Between her dreams of Billy's brother and her stomach turning she was in and out. Billy's and Jazz's snoring didn't help much either. **

**Dia nudged Addy. "Wake up Addy, we are about to land." Addy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looked around to find everyone else looking at her. John reached across the aisle and handed her another barf-bag. She smiled and thanked him.**

**As the plane descended Addy retched again and again. She knew that this was the first and last muggle flight she would be taking if she had anything to say about it.**

/

Dia sighed as she stretched out as she stood up in the hallway of the plane. It had been quite a long flight. She had tried to rest but couldn't, too many things going on in her head and the plane was too uncomfortable. She had no idea how muggles could stand things like this some days. The flight was almost 7 hours. She had seen Harmony and Jazz drop off to sleep first but they didn't sleep well or for long periods of time. Addy had taken quite a while but finally she slept some too which was good since she was still unable to keep food down. Billy had fallen off to sleep and snored loudly which had kept John awake. Billy had ended up using him as a pillow. Over the last several hours she had caught John staring at her. Most of the time she just ignored him, but every now and then she would look at him and he would look away. She had no clue what to say to him yet again.

"Dia," Harmony said from her seat by the window, "Can you hand me my bag? It is above where we were sitting."

"Sure thing Harm." Dia said and reached up and pulled open the door and looked for the bag. There were other bags in the way and people were trying to move past her so she had a difficult time grabbing it. She felt someone lean up against her and reach over her and she twisted her head around to yell at him, but then realized it was John. Her heart beat faster as she felt the length of his body pressed up to hers just like the night before, except his arms were not around her. And her shirt was still buttoned. Dia could feel her face turning red as John moved the suitcases out of the way and pulled down Harmony's bag. She felt his hot breath on the back of her head and her heart told her to turn and hold him, but her mind refused. Her skin tingled with its want for him to touch her again, her lips ached to meet his full lips, but she stood still and let him retrieve the bag for Harmony without saying a word. In her mind she was yelling up a storm at her own stupid reactions to him being so close.

In her vision she saw little stars and her vision swam a bit. Inside her chest she felt her heart skip several beats; it felt like she was having a heart attack right there on the plane.

"Dia! You okay?" She heard Harm's voice and turned her head to try to find her. It took all her concentration to focus on Harm's face. She felt John's hands grab her shoulders from behind to steady her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just really need to get off this plane. Too many people too close…" she said and felt John's hand release her suddenly. He threw Harmony her bag.

"Thanks John." Harmony said.

Dia heard John's footsteps walk down the tiny space between the rows of seats on his way out of the plane. Dia wanted to kick herself for having a panic attack in front of John.

"Dia," Harmony said, giving her a funny look. "why did you say that about John?"

"Say what?"

Harmony screwed up her face, then shook her head. "Oh, never mind. Let's get out of here. My body hurts."

"Agreed." Dia said as she tried to get her feet to move again. Her head had stopped swimming but she was still unsteady on her feet which really pissed her off. The anger grew and felt good, powerful, consuming. Dia breathed in deeply, she hadn't realized she had almost stopped breathing completely. Her head cleared the rest of the way and her limbs started obeying her again.

"Let's get out of here before I kill someone." Dia growled.

Harmony gave her a withering look. "Jacordia. Don't say things like that in an airport or on a plane ever again. One run in with security was enough for me for a lifetime."

"Oh, opps, sorry. Forgot about all the mug…. Ack, never mind. Let's blow."

She strode forward letting her anger give her strength and determination. It was like a force filling her up like a balloon, she just had to make sure she didn't blow up. Ahead she saw Addy who still looked very green. John had stopped to talk to her and was looking into her face with concern.

"I'm just saying we should stop and get something down you before the next leg of our journey, that's all." He was saying to her.

"But I'd rather just keep going. I don't want to slow us down." Addy sighed.

"You aren't slowing us down," Dia called out loudly. It pleased her immensely that her voice sounded confident and full of force. "We are all tired and in need of a good nosh. I say we find some snackage before we head out for Vegas."

"I completely agree Addy," Harmony put in. "I'm famished. Besides, the Mrs. Humbeg suggested we just HAD to stop by the MoMA while in New York."

Dia raised an eyebrow. "MoMA?"

"The Museum of Modern Art." Harmony smiled. "And there is a place to eat there too! It is perfect, we will be much more refreshed before the next leg of the journey."

"Modern Art, huh." John smirked. "This should be interesting." Dia saw him give Addy a significant look out of the corner of her eye.

"Well of course it will be interesting. That is why we are going!" Harmony giggled and motioned for them all to continue moving off the plane. Billy was waiting way up by the door of the plane for them to catch up.

Dia walked a few paces behind Addy and John and caught part of their conversation.

"You sure going to this museum is a good idea Addy? Maybe I better tell Harm that we just don't have the time."

Addy shook her head. "You know, she really wants to go. She has some book that she was given by that lady at the Ball. We are always dictating to her what we are going to do, it couldn't hurt to do something she wants to do, and I am hungry."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that Dia and Jazz will like it much."

"Dia probably will be bored, but Jazz will probably like it more than we really want. But it will make Harmony happy so we should go."

"Well," Dia said loud enough for Addy and John to hear. "I guess that's settled. Mom and Dad gave it the stamp of approval…"

"Gave what the stamp of approval?" Harmony said from behind Dia.

Dia looked over her shoulder and saw Harmony being closely followed by Jazz.

"We are going to your museum Harm. But something tells me Jazz will end up in a time out."

Jazz's face broke into a wide grin. "Cool!"

She turned around in time to see John roll his eyes and Addy shake her head.

"Yep," Addy said, "This could get interesting."

"Define interesting." Dia said from behind her.

"Oh god oh god, please don't shoot my friend. He's had his rabies shots I swear…"

/

Addy knew that going to the museum could be trouble, but even she had underestimated how much. They had arrived by what the New Yorker's called a "subway" system, but she thought it was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. She decided that she would rather face a dementor rather than ever take the subway again. It had nothing on the London Underground.

Jazz of course had loved it. He had taken to swinging around on the bars and over the seats like some primate trying to get a reaction out of the people, but as he said "typical Yorkers" didn't give him the satisfaction. They ignored his actions completely. Dia had walked into the train car ahead of them and some thugs had tried to mug her. She had hit them with a silent spell and instead of mugging her, the would be criminals gave her all their money, and then went about the rest of the ride apologizing for their existence to others. John had given her a dirty look, but she just shrugged and said they were lucky she didn't make them rats, but she didn't want to torture the local rats.

John in turn had started keeping a good eye on Dia since he was dead tired and couldn't figure out why she wasn't. He knew she often got a second wind when interesting things were going on, but it didn't stop him from worrying. But he also had taken to sitting next to Addy since she just couldn't stop getting sick and trying to dry heave.

The subway stunk and had turned her stomach inside out. Billy gave her furtive glances but he stood back and let John take care of her and instead kept an eye out over Harmony for John. He usually watched over his cousin on all trips, but this one there had been a silent agreement to switch watches and keep things calm. Well, calm as things could be while traveling with Dia and Jazz.

They finally made it to the street level in front of the Museum and found it moved. It had been closed for renovations, but a major part of the exhibit was being shown down at the Museum Of Natural History. It took them a little while to find it, but eventually they did and they all went in. It smelled of paint and chemicals, but strangely these smells didn't upset Addy's stomach as she was so used to them. In a very strange way it comforted her. They found the small café and she ordered some food to settle her stomach. There had been a slight disagreement between John and Dia about whether or not she was going to eat, but finally Dia grabbed a doughnut and Pepsi and ate them while she paid for all their late lunches with the money from the would be muggers.

Harmony scarfed down a sandwich and immediately wanted to go see the artwork. Billy volunteered to go with her and continue to watch out for her which got him a glare from Harmony. Addy wanted to go but John had convinced her to sit a while longer until she felt a bit stronger with the threat to try to brew more of his potion on his own again. Harmony had packed the kit just in case Vegas were too taxing on them. Addy smiled and chose to sit instead, but Dia paced around until Jazz threw her over his shoulder, made like a large gorilla and ran off after Harmony and Billy. Addy knew she had been waiting for her, but was glad to have Dia off exploring and not acting like a caged tigress waiting to attack. She tried to hide her trepidation of Dia and Jazz turned loose on the poor people in the museum, but it didn't work well.

"It will be fine." John tried to comfort her while looking out the door after them.

"I'm sure the police will be the first to know if it isn't." She smirked back at him, but the humor did feel good.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." John chuckled.

"That's all your afraid of? Man, I've got a much longer list then you in that case." Addy replied chuckling herself.

John laughed a little more and looked out the door again, almost as if he expected to see people running out of the museum screaming. After a few moments he spoke to Addy without looking at her.

"Dia told me she was afraid of me."

Addy patted him on the hand and held it in her hand. "It is just her way of saying she hates to feel out of control. She isn't really afraid of you…"

"No, she said it was how I make her feel. Isn't that supposed to be the best part of love? Feeling out of control?" He looked back at her, searching her eyes for an answer. "Isn't it that way for you and Billy?"

"Yeah, out of control, overwhelmed, pulled apart… yeah, ain't love grand." Addy groaned.

"I'm sorry that Billy keeps doing that to you. I'm not sure why he has to keep trying to come in between you and Dia. I keep trying to tell him that I don't see it that way at all. If Dia and I ever, well, ever are able to overcome all our issues I don't see it as stealing her from you, I see it as gaining another sister in a more permanent way."

"Thanks John. I appreciate that." Addy smiled and squeezed his hand again. "It will work out for the two of you, but as I keep telling you, you really have to stop pushing her. The whole thing last night…"

John looked down at the floor thoughtfully. "Yeah, I am so sorry about that. I just don't know what came over me. Well, I do know what, but, ah, well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do know what you mean. But in the kitchen? Really?" Addy tried to get him to smile but he just stared at the floor.

"She had told me that she did want me, and the look on her face, I just don't know what to say. I should have known not to try anything but… ahhh, I just wish I could take it back. I do want it to be special like you and Billy had, but at that moment…"

"At that moment," Addy cut him off, "biology was trying to take control which is natural. Don't kick yourself over it, well, too much. Dia didn't die of embarrassment even though she did try…" Addy tried again to get him to smile.

"On the plane she told me I was too close."

"No she said all the people were too close, not you specifically. John, you read too much into things. Geez some days I wonder if you are the girl and she is the guy in this relationship!" Addy smiled but only got a twitch of a smile from John. "Seriously, stop pushing it. Let her make the decision to come to you. It will happen, you will see. She loves you, you love her, things will be better after this whole heart thing is done and over with."

"Yeah, which is why I just really want to get to Vegas and find this yahoo that has it. Dia seems to be so full of energy today and I swear she purposely went looking for someone to beat up on while we were on the subway. I worry that it could be happening again…"

"John, you realize that at any time it could be Richard that takes over her body. What would you do then?" Addy asked, wishing immediately she could take it back. The look on his face was of a deep pain that Addy regretted and that made her stomach churn a bit.

He finally shook his head. "I guess we will find out if that ever happens. But I do wonder if he would, I think he would find it an invasion of her. I would. But I think we should change the subject as you are looking pale again." He was finally looking at her again, which she took as a good sign.

Before she could say anything else, two elderly women walked in and were talking to each other in hushed tones. One looked at the other in amazement. "Did you hear that young boy? Jumping around like a crazy person. I think he was an Indian. I thought they all had to stay on their reservations!"

The other one nodded emphatically. "Yes, I'm sure we should call the Office of Indian Affairs right away and complain and get the army out here to come get him. But I think he may have an accomplice. That girl that wasn't too far from him. You know, the one in the funny robe that spoke with an Irish accent? The one who was walking around yelling out 'tacky, tacky crap' and 'what moron would consider this art?' to most everything? I think we should make sure we aren't about to be invaded again. I think there is some conspiracy going on here."

"I don't know Maybel, I don't think they would have been so loud and obnoxious then. Maybe it is just the exuberance of youth."

"Exuberance! Ethel! You heard what she said about Picasso? She was calling him a, what was it, oh yeah, a twisted pervert! I thought the Irish were supposed to have more class than that!"

Addy rolled her eyes. "Well we know where they are at least."

John chuckled and drank more of his coffee. The two older women got their muffins and finally left in a huff when the server behind the counter didn't care about their plight against the youth in this day and age.

"So what's up with you and Billy? You going to be okay?" John finally asked to break the silence.

"Did you know about his brother being killed?"

"I do now. His mom took me aside and gave me this laundry list of do's and don'ts for him to abide by. She almost wouldn't agree to let him go, but a letter came by owl that asked her to let him go and see America. I'm not sure who it was from, but she finally relented. After that, things kept happening so fast that I really didn't have time to talk to him about it. I'm glad he finally told you though."

"Yeah, in the bathroom on the plane while I was puking."

"Well, isn't he the king of timing." John smiled and took another drink.

"Have you ever noticed we all have the worst sense of timing? If there is an inappropriate time and place to have a conversation, you know it will happen." Addy said, this time she succeeded in getting a small laugh out of John.

"As Dia would say…agreed."

A couple with their three children came in the door. The kids were whining and the parents looked tired and harassed. The oldest who was a boy of about nine had his arms crossed. "But mom, they did it! Why can't I?"

The mother scolded the boy. "Because I expect you to behave while in public. I don't care what others do."

The younger girl of about seven yanked on her dress. "But why do they get to ride the handrail down the floors? I want to do that."

"I'm sure the staff will tell them to stop." The man told the girl while buying her a treat.

The boy piped up again. "They got to touch the paintings. Why can't we do that?"

"The staff was notified about the mustaches on the paintings, but when they got there, the paintings were fine. It must have just been your imagination son."

"It was not my imagination! They had mustaches and sometimes beards!"

The smallest girl of about six blurted out, "And the paintings spoke and moved after the girl touched them!"

"Honey, don't tell lies." The mom said.

"I'm not I swear! They talked to me! And the one person in the painting got out and into another painting and hit the guy for being drawn stupidly!"

"Now stop that right now before people think you're crazy." The mom admonished the little girl.

The boy was apparently not done. "Why did that boy get to do a dance in the hallway and jump all over the benches and chairs? The museum guy ignored him completely. I want to do that!"

"I don't know what the staff guy was thinking but that isn't our concern. Here honey, have some ice cream and we'll go to a different museum."

The middle girl looked up at her father. "Can we go back? She said she could make the dinosaurs come to life!"

"She was pulling your leg honey. Now let's get going before the day is completely gone. Or the police are called on those two very bad kids."

Addy touched her bracelet and asked Harmony how things were going. Harmony replied that she was having an excellent time learning all about different exhibits. Addy asked if they had seen Dia and Jazz but the answer was no, but that she suspected that several of the visitors may have memory spells on them because they had a very funny dazed look to them. Addy sighed heavily.

"Should be go retrieve them?" John asked.

Addy touched her bracelet and asked Dia where she was. When she read the reply, Addy nodded. "I think it is time to see what is going on."

John and Addy stood up as he gave her a quizzical look. Addy put her hands on her hips. "Dia and Jazz are heading to the diorama exhibit. Apparently they didn't like what they found so they are fixing it."

"Oh." Was all that John could muster to say.

/

There was very little worry over finding Dia and Jazz. When Addy and John turned down a side hallway and found people running for their lives, they figured they were on the right trail. Several skeleton remains of a large stegosaurus and other ancient creatures were chasing visitors. Addy whipped out her wand but several staff apparated around them and stunned the running people and redirected them to different halls.

Addy and John picked up their pace to find Dia and Jazz. They came to a corner that was crisscrossed with live snakes and other reptiles that had been set free. Another set of staff members were trying to put them back, but the live alligator hissed and turned around to face Addy, who backed off in fear.

"Don't be afraid young miss!" One of the staff said. "He's mostly harmless. His name is Georgio Armani."

"I HATE ALLIGATORS!" She screamed. John got between her and the gator and brought his wand up. With a few sweeps of his wand, the alligator was back in his enclosure.

"Thanks for the help sir. I think you are trying to find your friends, am I right?" Said a nice older lady in a staff outfit.

"Um, yeah. I'm so sorry if they are disrupting your museum."

"Oh, no worries, sir. This actually happens all the time. The exhibits react to being around strong magic and unrestrained personalities. And your friends seem to be _very_ imbued with both. The more outgoing the personality, the more the exhibits react for them. Although it has been some time since we've seen this level of… well chaos." She smiled at them.

"Unfortunately, this is pretty normal for us." Addy tried to smile, but her eyes kept going back to the alligator to make sure it was still in its pen. "Again, we are very sorry."

"It really isn't that big of a thing. We are just happy that all your friends are finding so much enjoyment, although it was a bit difficult to get everyone back in their paintings. And it is strange that someone as old as the one boy and girl are causing so many unusual things to happen. Usually it is only younger children that this happens to."

"Well, don't let their ages fool you, ma'am. Jazz is a child at heart. A big, pain in the a-" John started to say but Addy cut him off.

"What he is trying to say is that we will try to find them and see if they can tone down their behavior."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Usually we have certain days for wizards to visit so there are not any muggles around to worry about. Anyway, I believe your friends are on their way to the Aviary."

"Are there live birds there?" John asked.

"There are a few on display, but most are stuffed." She replied.

"Good, I'd hate to try to chase them down. We still have to return a wayward desk."

The staff lady just looked at him and pointed the way to the Aviary. On the way there, Addy's bracelet vibrated. It was Harmony.

_Wow, you should see what Dia and Jazz are doing in the Aviary exhibit._

_On our way now._

_Good. And don't worry. The staff shut down the area temporarily since wherever Dia and Jazz go, the stuff comes to life. I've never seen anything like it._

They could hear the birds singing before they got there, but it took Addy a moment to realize the song that was ending was "The Bird Is the Word" and now they were singing a squawking rendition of "Rockin' Robin."

As they came into the room Addy and John were stunned to see so many staff standing around grinning with more people apparating into the room as time when on. Jazz was on a wide table doing an interpretive dance with several large stuffed birds that were animated, and a cougar was singing counterpoint and circling the table occasionally snagging a bird from the countertop. Dia was swing dancing with several displays that had come to life. There were cavemen, Neanderthals, soldiers from some army, and even a few historical figures that were all dancing and having fun. Monkeys swung from the ceiling and small birds formed patterns and flew in formation. Addy was strongly reminded of the old movies that Jazz like to watch sometimes. Busby Berkeley films to be exact. She could see Dia waving her wand occasionally and they would all change and form new patterns. At one point she flicked her wand as the song came to a close and they all launched into Songbird by Oasis.

Addy glanced at John who had kind of a sour look on his face. "What's wrong John? Even you have to admit this is pretty cool."

"I'm more concerned where this is all coming from. Don't you think this is a little beyond even Dia?"

Addy shook her head. "Not from what I've seen lately. And besides, she isn't alone. Jazz is helping.

"If you say so…" he trailed off.

She didn't want to admit it made her nervous as well, but everyone seemed entertained and no one was mad, so she didn't press it.

When the ensemble launched into the Beatles song "Blackbird" John looked over at Addy again. "Um, how long are we going to let this go on?"

Addy shrugged. Jazz had jumped into the audience and had grabbed Harmony over his shoulder and hauled her onto the counter to dance with him. Harmony laughed and smiled but finally did a little dancing. Billy made his way through the crowd and took Addy's hand. She knew Billy absolutely hated to dance. John smiled down at Billy and Addy and gave Addy a little wink when she looked up at him and smiled back. He moved off just as the song was ending and a new one was starting.

As the birds started to sing the Anne Lennox song "Little Bird" he grabbed Dia and spun her around to face him. She had a funny look on her face but he grabbed her hand and spun her again and started dancing with her which made her face split into a wide grin. After just a little bit they were doing a wild dance with lifts and spins that would have made Addy puke again knowing her stomach.

The place was full of people, animals and artifacts come to life, all laughing, clapping, singing and dancing. Addy couldn't help but giggle as she watched Jazz doing back flips and wild antics while keeping Harmony trapped on the counter laughing and occasionally giving out a small scream as he'd grab for her ankle and then it was followed by more giggling. Even Billy put his arms around Addy and they swayed back and forth a bit. It felt good to have everyone happy, even if it would be fleeting as it always was.

Finally the song came to an end and John held Dia's arm so she couldn't start another song. The crowd clapped and several wizards and witches spelled the objects into their proper places before they dispersed.

"Awwww dad! We don't want to go yet!" Jazz whined like a scolded child. "We're still having fun!"

"Yeah, I can see that. But we really do need to get going." He turned to Harmony. "You get to see what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, but there is so much more to see!" she exclaimed.

"But it is about time we got on the road before someone actually gets mad about us disturbing the museum. Time to go." He said again.

"Why do you get to decide anyway, John." Dia said from next to him. She had her arms crossed and was looking at him with a dark look.

"We just need to continue going. Once we have the heart destroyed, then maybe we can come back. And warn the museum first. But for now, we really need to get on the road."

"Maybe I'm not done having fun." Dia sneered.

John turned and glared at her. "That isn't why we are on this trip in the first place Dia."

"We are on it because of me. So shouldn't I get to dictate what we are going to do?"

"No."

"Why?"

John folded his arms in front of his chest. "Because I said so."

"Ohhhhh because John said so. Ohhhhh we better all fall in line behind him. His whole chain of command. The chain he beats the rest of us with."

"Dia, why are you making a big thing of this anyway. You didn't even want to come here in the first place." John sneered.

Addy could feel Billy tensing up behind her.

"How would you know? You've barely said anything to me since last night. How do you know what I want and what I don't? All you do is go around demanding things, forcing your wants and needs..."

John flinched but didn't say anything. He abruptly turned and strode angrily down the hall towards the nearest exit.

"Oh, fine. Walk off…coward." Dia yelled after him.

He stepped to a halt, but didn't turn around. After a moment he yelled back over his shoulder, "Yeah, well I learned it from the best."

Before Dia could react Jazz jumped in the way and acted like a caveman and tried to grab Harmony again. But this time she stomped her foot. "Jasper. This is not the time to act like a child anymore. Grow up and be quiet." She snapped at him.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you are failing miserably. Now stop before I zap you."

"You know what? I'm tired of being told that I'm of no help. You like it just fine one moment, and the next you are hitting me with bolts of lightning. You know what? I'm sick of it." Jazz yelled back at her which stunned Harmony.

"I have to agree with Jazz on this. It does get tiring" Billy blurted out.

Harmony spun around and shot daggers at Billy. "I don't need you to jump in here Billy. Shut up."

Billy looked at Addy. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Addy looked at Billy. "Well, it could be worse. You could be fighting with Dia."

He lowered his eyelids. "That isn't any help Addy. Are you ever going to stick up for me?"

"What are you talking about?" Addy looked at him, feeling her patience slipping away from her from being so tired. "I stand up for you all the time. But you shouldn't be butting into other people's arguments."

"You do." Billy sneered.

"Bite me Billy." Addy snapped and threw his arms off from her and started forward. "Come on everyone. We are all tired and we still have a long way to go."

John made it to the door first and threw it open and stuck out his wand.

BANG! A strange huge bus stopped out of nowhere in front of them. A funny little man stuck his head out of the window.

"You call for a wizard's taxi?"

/

As John stood there rather surprised by the sight of the taxi, he took a mental note of where everyone was. He was glad that they all were following him out to the curb, but still felt completely thrown off by the argument with Dia. One minute everything was fine and they were all smiling, then a minute later everyone was arguing and emotional. He had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with Dia yet again, but couldn't prove it. He stood there staring at the large yellow and black striped coach that had apparated in front of them. He had expected something more like the Knight Bus, but this was America after all…

"Well, do you kids want a ride or not?" The little man asked in a flustered voice. "I've got literally hundreds of stops to make so let's not dawdle, okay?"

John shook himself back to life. "Sure, yeah, we need to get to Las Vegas."

"No worries, jump on board and I'll have you there by morning. But I'll warn you, there are only two beds left so you'll have to share if you want to sleep on the trip."

"That's fine." John replied, "I'm not tired right now anyway."

Addy reached the coach first and boarded, followed by Billy, then Harmony who was being trailed by a sulking Jazz. Dia hadn't quite made it out of the building yet. John turned to see what was taking her so long.

As Dia was walking down the hall, exhibits still came to life and reacted to her presence but this time the negativity she was giving off made the items themselves run in fear instead of chasing others. A large wooly mammoth sprang to life as she passed it and it reared and trumpeted as she ignored the creature as she walked by. She was staring directly at John.

Dia walked through the doors to the outside of the building and John realized he could feel her coming. The waves of frustration and emotion crept into his body and mind. He knew she had no idea that she was doing this, but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject without her getting angry and causing the whole taxi coach to end up in a fight. He couldn't block her from getting on to the big bus but he was at a loss to figure out how to deescalate the issue. Addy was showing tremendous signs of wear and exhaustion which already had John nervous so he didn't want to bring it up with her. Billy was too wrapped up in his own baggage to be much help. Jazz too often stirred up more trouble than helped avoid it, tact was not his strong point. He hesitated to involve Harmony but she was the only one who could also talk to Dia without fireworks.

Dia walked past him and finally looked ahead instead of holding him in her glare. As he stepped up behind her it was odd to feel the waves of emotion emanating from her, he had no idea that she churned so much inside. He started to understand how difficult it really must be for her and that her need for control was a desperate attempt to continue to survive with such emotions that were spinning out of control. He stepped up onto the first step behind her but was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Dia stopping in front of him and he ran into her from behind. He immediately put his hands on her to stop from pushing her over, but his body reacted to her proximity. John couldn't step back fast enough to hide his arousal. He could feel her emotions shift wildly and watched her face to see if he could guess where they were going to land.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't trying to crowd you or…anything." John stammered uncomfortably.

Dia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and stepped over the bag that had fallen in her way that had stopped her so abruptly.

John let out his breath that he yet again didn't realize he was holding. As she stepped away from him the last strong lingering feeling he got from her was pain and heartache that mirrored his own. The thought crossed his mind that either it was her emotions that were somehow getting amplified, or that she was picking up and amplifying the emotions of those closest to her. Which would explain last night…

The small group had wandered to the back of the bus where the two empty beds and a bench were. Addy had already sat down on the first bed looking dreadfully beat. Harmony sat on the second one and showed some exhaustion as well. Both boys looked better than the girls but it was obvious that they could use more sleep as well. John stood by them as the bus banged back to life and was suddenly rolling down a completely different street. He knew there was little to no chance of getting Dia to sleep first.

Addy flopped down on the bed completely. Harmony had dug through her bag and found the extra chips, sandwiches and water that she had bought at the café and handed them out to Addy first, then to the boys. Dia raised an eyebrow at her but Harmony just mumbled "I know I know, you don't like sandwiches." She rummaged a bit more and pulled out a plate with cheese, crackers, fruit slices, and cookies. Dia smiled and immediately everyone else did. John who was standing back could feel the wave of happiness and was amazed at its effects on everyone else.

Harmony looked up at John. "You want a sandwich?" She asked.

"No, I had one while at the café. Better save it for later. I suppose you wouldn't have another plate like that one would you?"

"Sorry, they only had one and I knew it was about the only thing Dia would eat besides doughnuts."

"Ohh, did you get more doughnuts too?" Dia asked.

Harmony chuckled. "No, we wiped them out on the first pass. I've got some muffins though…"

Dia wrinkled her nose. "So not the same." She laughed and sat down on the bench and picked at the plate of food. She looked up at John. "You can share this with me though John, there is a lot here and I won't be able to eat it all myself. I don't bite." She stopped and smiled. "Okay, well maybe I do, but I promise not to leave too many teeth marks."

He smiled back at her, but took a moment to think very neutral thoughts before he walked over to her just in case she was radiating emotions of anyone close to her. The last thing he need was yet another incident.

As he sat next to Dia she placed the plate between them on the bench. Everyone else finished eating and Addy eyed Billy sideways. "Are you just going to stand over me this whole trip or are you going to lay down." She barked in a dark voice.

John judged the distance between Addy and Dia, contemplating on how far or close she needed to be for the emotions to hit her. Dia was sitting there watching Addy and Billy's nonverbal body language eating quietly. He could feel her emotions churn again, he could tell she was trying to decide if she should intervene or not.

Billy finally carefully lay on his back next to Addy but didn't take her into his arms. She snorted and rolled over away from him, still touching because the bed was small. It wasn't long until Addy was sleeping soundly even though the bus often swayed gently back and forth. The larger coach was a major upgrade from the Knight bus. The beds didn't even roll around on the floor.

Jazz was still leaning up against the window glancing outside now and then until Harmony finally told Jazz he could lay down next to her.

Jazz looked over at Dia first. "I was able to sleep on the plane some. Maybe you should get some sleep first."

Dia shook her head. "No, I'm not tired at all. Not in the slightest. John," she said as she looked over at him, "you didn't sleep, I'm sure Harm wouldn't care if you shared the bed."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said back to her, and then turned to Jazz. "Go ahead and sleep. When a bed opens up then I'll grab it." Next to him, Dia's emotions sifted. He looked back at her. "And no, I'm not staying up to watch you. I just have a lot on my mind." He knew that Dia didn't quite believe it, but he could swear that his calm evenness was rubbing off on her.

"Hey, Harm? You wouldn't by chance have a book in that bag would you?" Dia asked to Harmony as Jazz lay down and stretched out on the other bunk next to where Harm was sitting.

"As a matter of fact I do!" She smiled as she grabbed a book out of her bag and threw it to Dia. "I was told that the muggles love this book, it is a huge seller."

Dia looked at the name on the cover. "Twilight" it said and had the image of an apple on it. "Is this some crappy love story?"

"No! It is a love story but with vampires."

"A vampire love story. Uh huh. I suppose they don't all get staked at the end do they?" Dia asked hopefully.

Harmony pursed her lips and gave her a withering look. Dia rolled her eyes and opened the book anyway. John was glad that she had decided to read as he could barely feel any emotions at all coming from her any longer.

"I suppose," John looked at Harmony, "that you don't have another book in there for me to read?"

"No, just the art books that Mrs. Humbeg gave me. Want that one?"

"Sure." He said and she threw him the book when she found it.

"Harm?" John asked.

"Yes John?"

"Why don't you have any of our text books with you. We should be studying."

"I didn't want anything distracting us from our trip."

"I'm sure in some universe that makes sense…"

Harmony rolled her eyes at John and put down the bag and fell backwards onto the bed. She looked at Jazz for a moment, and then finally rolled into his arms. Just as with Addy and Billy, they fell asleep pretty quickly.

John sat quietly beside Dia flipping through the art book. He understood why Dia didn't like it; the book was boring as hell. It didn't even have pictures that moved.

Dia sat next to him occasionally grabbing a cracker and cheese or some fruit and munching on it while she read. It was punctuated by her grunts and groans. After a while she blurted out "sparkly vampires? That is about the stupidest thing I've ever heard." But she kept reading.

John worked hard to stay awake, but he was dead tired. The swaying motion of the taxi was slowly taking its toll on him. He reached for a piece of pineapple but accidently grabbed her hand instead. He quickly dropped it and snatched his hand back and from the corner of his eye he could see her looking at him.

"Sorry," he stammered.

"It's fine. It isn't like you hurt me or anything."

"This time," he mumbled and immediately wished he hadn't said anything. He sighed. "I'm sorry again. I guess I'm just getting really tired. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It isn't like you are the only one accidently hurting someone else…" Dia sighed and turned back to her book.

"How's the book? Not that your many snorts and grunts don't tell me enough…"

Dia looked over at him again. "Pfffff. I can't believe people would want to read this misogynistic crap. This Bella person is a sad sack of a human being who has no identity unless this idiot vampire Edward gives it to her; she is pathetic and hates herself so why as a reader would I care about her too? She only lives to try to service Edward and he is such a jerk why would anyone want to be near him to start with? He is overbearing and she takes it all and asks for more like some sappy slave that doesn't have the good sense to grow a backbone and kick the crap out of these assholes. I mean really. Who would read this crap?"

"Um, Dia, you are reading it right now." John said with a straight face, but when she glared at him in response he couldn't help but laugh. Finally a small grin broke across her face.

"Well I just mean that this person who ironically is named Bella is the most negative person ever. All she does is sit around and sulk, glare at everyone and be as unpleasant as possible. Who is like that? All the two do is argue and clash with each other. Why would anyone want to be in love with a person like this? All their "love" is can be chalked up to raging hormones."

John just stared at Dia.

"What?" Dia looked back at him.

"Nothing." John smiled and patted her hand and opened the art book to a random page. He could feel her staring at him and felt her emotions flash between irritability and amusement.

Finally Dia spoke. "I take it you aren't trying to make a silent statement about me, right?"

"Um, no. I would not be making that statement because I'm very fond of living." John flipped more random pages.

"Hmmph." Dia grunted and continued to stare at him. "So you see yourself as the brash, chiseled hunky hero who comes and saves the day for my cranky, unpleasant, whiney, and pathetically wishy-washy girly self?"

John knew when he was being baited. He looked up at the roof. "I must admit that I am very brash, chiseled and a very hunky hero," he sneaked a glance at Dia who rolled her eyes but was smiling, "but you are absolutely NOT wishy-washy. Or girly."

A few beats passed as Dia looked at John with such an intensity that he finally had to laugh. "Okay, so you aren't whiney or any of that other stuff either. I think it is safe to say that you in no way resemble this Bella person. I'm sure if you were in her place, the second he pissed you off, you know, by page two, you would have sent a stake through his heart and skinned him to make a new pair of sparkly boots. There, is that better?"

"Are you trying to patronize me?"

"Now why would I do that." John smirked.

"So that you don't wake up with a stake through your heart."

John looked over at Dia again and narrowed his eyes. That sent Dia into a fit of giggles which John couldn't help but laugh at.

She finally tried to read again but yawned instead. He could tell that she was finally getting tired and he realized he had stopped being able to feel her mood. He just hoped if she could get to sleep the spell that was doing it would break. He feared it would get worse though.

The bus stopped and a person who was on the bed closest to them got off. John stood up and stretched and nodded his head at it.

Dia gave him a sour look. "I'm not sure that is wise after last night. I don't think I should be sleeping with you. In a bed. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"Fine, you go take the bed, I'll stretch out on this bench."

"This bench isn't even half long enough for you. I'll take the bench and you take the bed."

"Oh, remember, I'm the chivalrous young handsomely chiseled man here and there is no way I'm going to let the beautiful heroine sleep on a bench. That would make me look bad. Got to keep up appearances, eh?"

"Fine." Dia let go of her breath. "We will both sleep in the bed. But you had better not touch me or do anything, got it? Keep your hands to yourself."

He smiled down at her. "Yes ma'am." He held out his hand to help her up but she ignored it and stood, placing the books and the now empty plate quietly back into Harmony's bag. They went over to the bed and Dia lay down and put her back to John who was on the other side of the bed.

"I mean it. Don't even try anything or I'll murder you in your sleep. Stake through the groin."

"If I'm asleep, how am I supposed to try anything?"

"You're a guy. I'm sure you'd figure out some way."

"You have my word. I will not sleep grope you. Better?"

"Hmmph." Was all Dia replied.

It didn't take too long and he could tell she had fitfully dropped off to sleep. He ached to hold her but knew better. He just hoped that her dreams were good or there was going to be one hell of a rude awakening for him, he just knew it.

/

The ground outside Hogwarts was frozen and barren. Dia looked up at the tower that had housed the Gryffindor students. She held her wand tight in her hand as she took a deep breath, ready to charge in and kill any Death Eaters in her way. From behind her, she felt a presence. Arms slowly encircled her as she stood there, but immediately she knew whose arms they were. She turned her head to look up into John's beautiful eyes.

"Stay here John, I don't want you hurt."

"I'm not staying out here. Wherever you go, so will I."

"No, I have to do this alone."

He squeezed her a little more in his arms, and then turned her around to face him, still encircling her with his arms, pressing her into his chest. She closed her eyes and leaned on him. The world shifted and swayed, blurring at the edges. When she opened her eyes again, they were in the kitchen at the tree house. She was in her pajamas, her buttons undone. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and saw the hunger and need there again.

She heard a voice faintly in her head. "You have not released us yet. Why have you not helped us? Why are you dallying?"

The breath caught in her esophagus and she couldn't inhale. Panic rose up in her mind. She clawed at her throat. John's eyes narrowed and suddenly it didn't seem like it was John anymore. He grabbed at her and she fought back, but the world went out of focus and she woke up abruptly in the bed on the coach. It took her a second to realize she had turned over and was laying in John's arms as they both slept. His left arm was over her and resting on her butt.

Anger ignited inside her mind and she shoved him with all her might off the bed.

As John hit the floor he awoke with a strangled yelp. Quickly he sat up trying to get orientated. "What happened?" He said as he looked around wildly.

"You had a hold of me and your arms… your hand was on my… it wasn't you but it was you… there in the tree house…" Dia stammered, and then swallowed hard, checking her throat. She looked around and suddenly realized she needed to lower her voice as it was still dark and everyone was sleeping.

"Um, what?" John asked confused still. He slowly got off the floor but didn't get back on the bed.

Dia looked back at him and then flopped down and rolled back over to face the outside of the bed. "Never mind." She snapped.

John continued to stand next to the bed as he ran a hand through his jet black hair and look around for some understanding.

Finally Dia rolled partly back over and looked at him. "Come on, lay down. But this time keep your hands to yourself or I'll remove them for you permanently." She rolled back over and tried to get back to sleep.

After a few more moments John laid down carefully on the bed on his back, making sure to avoid touching her. She could feel his body being tense, but didn't care. She was too busy trying to calm her heart down.

"Want to talk about it?" John asked quietly.

"No. I don't. Go to sleep."

She heard him finally sigh and turn over and face away from her. She knew he was laying there listening to her for signs of being asleep but she refused to give him the satisfaction. And she realized she was slightly afraid of sleeping next to him, which she knew was stupid, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

After what was quite a long while she heard his breathing become that of sleep and knew he had dropped off. She weighed whether or not to move to the bench, but that idea died quickly as she knew it would be way too uncomfortable to sleep.

Time ticked by, several cities and country roads flashed by as the taxi flashed from place to place. The rhythmic motions finally lulled her back to sleep.

/

Blood dripped from the ceiling of the hallway outside the Gryffindor room. Dia looked around and saw all the ripped and torn pictures that used to wave and talk to her. Now they were strewn in pieces around the walls and floor like trash. The Fat Lady's frame had been rent from its hooks and shredded in a fury that Dia could feel just by looking at it.

Someone screamed from down the hallway to her left. She heard a beating heart and saw the bright deep red strobe from that direction as well. She wanted to run but knew she had to save the person who had screamed. She recognized the voice. It was Addison.

Dia ran down the hallway that was only lit by the strobes of red light interspersed by being plunged into absolute darkness that threatened to swallow her whole. She heard Addy scream again and tried to run faster but the hallway kept expanding and getting farther away the harder she ran. The corridor was plunged once again into darkness and Dia tripped and fell across something on the floor. When the red light beat again she saw the carnage of what had once been John, her ankle was entwined in his intestines. She screamed and thrashed about trying to get away from what remained of his body, but he started moving, his arm reaching for her. His mouth opened.

"Don't leave me here." He said in a low groan. "You said you love me. Don't leave me." He seized her foot and grasped it, sending pain up her leg into her body. She screamed again. She felt someone behind her and turned in terror.

Richard stood there in his favorite outfit, dressed partially up as D'Artagnan. He looked at her and reached out his hand. "Dia, that isn't John. Take my hand. I'll help you reach Addy. Come with me. Trust me."

She hesitated for a second but the pain crawling up her leg was overwhelming her. She looked back down and saw dark rivulets creeping up the inside of her legs, overtaking her. She remembered that from another time. When she had been possessed.

Dia looked back at Richard and took his hand, letting him pull her away from John's grasp. She heard Addy scream again. Richard pulled her to her feet and he leaned on him for a moment afraid to look him in the face.

"Hey," he said trying to get her to look at him, "it's okay. I'm not mad. John was my best friend and he loves you. Don't be afraid of me."

She finally looked at his soft brown hair and then into his eyes. He smiled back at her and with his other hand, pushed some of the hair out of her face. "Come on, we need to get to Addy."

They turned and made their way down the hallway, but this time Dia was able to actually make it to the door. As they turned into it she could see Addy struggling with a dark figure who was dragging her over to a table that was pulsating red. He lifted Addy over his head and threw her onto the table as she struggled against him. Richard and Dia ran into the room and saw that Addy's arm was pushed inside of the heart that lay in the center of the table. She screamed again, kicking at the dark form. Dia ran up behind him and kicked the man in the square of the back and then grabbed at Addy. She tried to pull her hand from the heart as Richard landed on the dark man and fought with him.

Richard and the dark man wrestled with each other on the floor as Dia continued to try to get Addy's hand out. The shadowy man pulled out a knife and slammed it deep into Richard's chest. Both girls screamed at the same time and the room snapped into nothingness…

/

**"No!" Addy and Dia yelled out, and shot straight up in their beds. John jumped up, looking at the two of them.**

**"What, what?" John was in shock. "I didn't do anything I swear!"**

**Dia and Addy just looked at each other. Billy was already awake, sitting on the bench. "John, it's okay." Billy said in a calm voice. "You didn't do anything."**

**"What do you mean?" John was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and very disoriented. "What is going on and why are you awake?"**

**"I am not sure how long it had been, but Addy woke me up. She was thrashing about, and I think I was getting the brunt of it. Once I was fully awake I realized Dia was tossing a turning as well. It seemed to me that it was in unison. I have been watching for about 20 minutes now. I was going to give it about 10 more minutes before I tried to wake Addy up."**

**"What was the dream about?" John asked looking from Addy to Dia.**

**"The Heart" they said together.**

**"Wait, what do you mean. I thought only Dia was connected to the heart. Addy, why are you dreaming about it now? Billy asked.**

**Dia got up and walked over and sat next to Addy who was even more pail then she had been earlier. Dia put her arm around her. Addy put her head on Dia's shoulder. **

**John sat on the bench next to Billy, across from the girls. "I knew something was up. Think about it. Addy loves to fly; she has flown her broom in the worst of weather, and never once gotten sick. Dia only likes to fly on her Thestral, when it is nice out. Yet it was Addy who was sick on the plane. Though you both like music, the songs the birds were singing are more of what Addy would choose, not Dia. Who is it that is always sleeping in class, and well every chance she can get? Dia. Addy is the one who will stay up all hours, and keep going. I don't know what to make of it. I need books and I need to think." John's face was covered with concern. **

**"I'm sorry Addy." Dia said in a soft voice. "This is my fault."**

**"No it isn't Dia!" Addy's voice was stern. "It is the Heart! And it still doesn't explain why I am so sick."**

**John looked at his watch. "Wow. We have been sleeping for longer than I thought. We should be in Vegas in about an hour. I wonder if they have a Wizards library there."**

**"A what, where?" Jazz was rubbing his eyes and stretching.**

**Harmony sighed. "A Wizards library." **

**"How long have you been awake Harm?" Dia asked. **

**"Oh since you and Addy yelled out. I just didn't want to interrupt. I find that sometimes it is better to keep quiet and just take in what is going on. Too often with us, when someone interrupts, we get way off topic. It's like things are going along just fine, and then OH LOOK A CHICKEN!" **

**Everyone just looked at Harmony in awe. **

**"There just went one now!" Jazz laughed and started clucking.**

**Everyone burst in to laughter. It was real, honest, joyful laughter. It felt good. John stood up and started doing the chicken dance. Billy followed. Jazz crowed like a rooster. Addy and Dia were doing their version of the funky chicken. Harmony giggled and clucked along.**

**The man who met them on the curb came back to see the commotion. "Excuse me!" He announced quite loudly. "If none of you are under some kind of Imperius curse, the other guests would appreciate it if you could keep the noise down to a dull roar."**

**The group stopped what they were doing and sat down. **

**"We are sorry to have caused a disturbance sir." Addy said mildly.**

**"Yes, very sorry." The five others chimed in.**

**"Well your stop is coming up fast, be sure you have all your things. We will be dropping you off at the Excalibur Casino and Hotel. If you require a Wizard Taxi while in Las Vegas, just say Viva Las Vegas and hold you your wand. One of our local drivers will be glad to assist you. Thank you for riding the Interstate Wizard Taxi." As the man turned around and walked toward the front of the bus he did his own version of the funky chicken, turned and winked at the group. They all giggled softly as to not disturb the rest of the passengers. **

/

Chapter 9

Shopping for Trouble

With a bang and a flash of crazy lights, they arrived in Las Vegas. The bus turned into a tunnel that ended up being a wizarding station. Wizards of every shape and size were walking to and fro, popping in and out, and entering and exiting the building through the tunnel or into a cavernous area full of lights and sounds. The coach lurched to a stop and several others including the group started to disembark.

John had led the way from the back of the coach to the stairs and made sure everyone got off safely. Harmony had been the closest behind him with her bag over her arm. He extended his hand and helped her step down from the large taxi onto the awaiting curb. Addy followed and he helped her down as well. Jazz grabbed his hand next and demanded he get helped down to which John only smiled and rolled his eyes, and held his hand as he reached the curb.

Jazz's feet had no sooner touched the ground than he swooned into John in an overly dramatic fashion. "Thank you kind sir. Why I always rely on the kindness of strangers." He said in his best girly voice. But when he went to kiss John, Jazz just got shoved back as Billy descended the steps next, waiting for Jazz to get out of the way.

Billy put his hands up and shook his head when John looked at him with a questioning look.

Dia stepped down last. "Don't even think about it." She said in an even, only slightly menacing voice. John didn't offer her his hand but watched to make sure she exited the bus okay anyway. As she stepped past him he could have sworn she gave him a veiled look of fear. That stopped him for a second but she walked over to Addy and he decided not to ask.

"So, Vegas. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?" Dia said to no one in particular.

"If Jazz happens in Vegas, can he stay here?" Billy asked.

"It would make the trip home much quieter." John agreed.

"Hey!" Jazz exclaimed but was smiling.

"Well, we'd better exchange our money and get our rooms." Dia said and put an arm around Addy. "You still look pale and probably could use more rest. John wants to find a library and Jazz I'm sure would like to find some trouble."

"Exchange our money?" Harmony asked.

"Well yeah. We will need lots of muggle money while we are here. I can see the exchange booth now. Come to think of it, Jazz and I are the only ones who have ever used American muggle money. We should hold most of the money and give you guys some but not enough that we are screwed if you lost it to a dishonest person here." Dia said.

"Good idea, but I think it would be useful to go over the basics of what is worth how much so we can get an inkling of a sham." John said to Dia.

"Agreed. Let's split into groups, one for the exchange, one to get us rooms, and one to find John's library and other info on where to start looking for this person who has the heart." Dia looked around at the others who nodded.

"Okay, John and Harmony, find us some info, Addy and Jazz, get us the rooms, I'll take Billy and go get some money exchanged."

"Why are you taking Billy and not Addy?" John asked.

"Because, I don't trust Jazz to exchange the money and not run off or do something weird, and I don't trust Jazz to get the rooms by himself, and I don't trust Jazz to find the library and not the closest strip club instead."

"Fair enough." Jazz quipped and came over and took Addy's arm. "Let's go get a room honey." He smiled at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Addy rolled her eyes and went with him grudgingly with a backwards look at Dia.

John also eyed Dia but nodded his head to Harmony and they walked off to the booth labeled "Information." He had a worried feeling about it, but didn't know what else to do, so he left it alone. For now.

Billy turned with apprehension to Dia. She only raised an eyebrow and walked off in the direction of the large cavernous room where the exchange counter was.

"I'm guessing you wanted to say something to me without everyone else?" Billy asked with trepidation.

Dia smiled. "Very perceptive Billy. There's hope for you yet."

He pursed his lips but didn't respond.

They found the back of the line behind a rather fat wizard with a German accent who talked excitedly to his friend who also had an accent. They were chatting about all the fantastic things to do while in Vegas and that people were odd here so they wouldn't even have to change out of their robes. Billy saw Dia eye the large man with a doubtful look but then she turned to him.

"Why did you wait so long to wake us? If we were in unison, you should have awoken us or at least one of us immediately."

"Well I wasn't sure, and you two needed your sleep…"

"I don't care what is happening. If you see that again you are to immediately wake one or both of us. Understand?" It came out as a command.

"WHY?" he blurted out with a bit of frustration.

"Because, in the dream Addy was being pulled into the heart. Richard came to me to help…" her voice broke up and her face turned flushed as she choked down emotion. Dia cleared her throat and Billy could tell she was purposely not looking at him. "Richard struggled with the man who was trying to pull her in and he stabbed him in the chest with a knife." Another wave of blood rushed over her face and her eyes started to glass up. "That was why we both screamed. We don't know how real it was, but if I ever find out you waited again I will cut your heart out and feed it to the birds." She turned and looked at Billy dead in the eyes. "Am I understood?" Again this was not a question.

Billy gulped and nodded his head. "Yes, understood."

After an uncomfortable amount of time where Dia stared into what Billy was sure was his soul, she turned and looked forwards again. Billy stood staring forwards, his mind reeling. Finally he brought up the courage to ask, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Everyone was laughing again, and it felt good, Addy needed that. I didn't want to bring us down. Like always. So I let it stand. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone. One, I didn't want the conversation to go off course with any more chicken comments, two I didn't think you wanted me to snap at you in front of the others, and three I know you won't be able to resist telling John." She looked at him again. "But pass onto John that I'm NOT interested in discussing this again. With anyone. Got it?"

/

They opened the door and gasped in awe. The room was spectacular. It was one of the Excalibur's finest suites and it showed. There was an entire living room and kitchenette in the middle and the three separate bedroom suites radiated around the edges, two bedrooms to the left, one to the right with the kitchen next to it. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. The balcony had an amazing view of the strip.

"Tell me again how you got this room?" Dia asked as she walked into the sunken living room and touched the extra soft overstuffed chairs and couches.

"Well, the rooms that we booked online were not available, apparently there is a scifi convention going on and they overbooked the place." Jazz said smiling. "So when we showed up for our rooms they only had the suite left."

"And of course Jazz," Addy cut in, "started doing his usual crazy man routine and they immediately gave us this room instead of having to listen to him going on."

"Are you sure he didn't use any sort of magic on the guy at the counter?" John asked suspiciously.

"Are you kidding?" Jazz turned to look at him. "They are used to wizards here. All the staff are wizards. You can't get anything over on them."

"What's online?" Billy asked.

"That is getting onto a computer. Jazz does it from time to time to email his family." Dia replied. "But I wonder, doesn't your parents know the head of the casino they live by? Could they have put in a word for you somehow?"

Jazz only smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay, we should all divide up into rooms. Harmony and I will take that room over there-"

"Not so fast there Crazy Horse." Dia snapped. "I'm not sure boy/girl in each room is a good idea."

"But it makes the most…" Jazz said then looked from Dia to John and back. "Oh, well, um, then what were you thinking?"

"Well there are three rooms and three couches. I'm thinking a girl a room and a guy a couch." Harmony spoke up.

Addy and Dia smiled but the boys all frowned.

"I think not." John furrowed his eyebrows.

"We could have Addy and I in one room, Billy and Jazz in another, and John and Harm in the last. You guys are used to sleeping together sometimes on trips."

"Or we could have Jazz and John in a room, Harm and Dia in another, and Addy and I can take the last room." Billy said helpfully.

"Hmmm the choice between sleeping with my cousin or Jazz… what was that couch idea again?" John said with mock thoughtfulness. Several people snickered.

/

After a lengthy debate it was decided that Addy and Billy were taking a room together. Billy had made the convincing argument that he would sleep outside the door or on the floor next to the bed as to be sure nothing happened if Addy and Dia started dreaming together again. They all set about getting their things from Harmony's bag and getting comfortable. Everyone had agreed to wear muggle clothes to give them another level of separation from the wizarding world. Addy's hair had a brief discussion but since it was Vegas they all figured it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Addy was glad because she was tired of hiding it under all sorts of crazy hats everyone found for her. If anyone asked, she would just tell them the color changing was done with fiber optics. Dia and Jazz gave a brief explanation of what those were but Billy never did understand as he was still stuck on what a computer was.

Dia ordered room service for them all to have something to eat, and Harmony made sure to call back to verify breakfast would not just consist of doughnuts. Everyone got a shower and felt refreshed and ready to figure out what the next step was.

Dia opened the bedroom door and immediately felt a knot in her stomach when she saw Billy and John whispering in the kitchen. They both shifted their eyes her way and she could tell they abruptly changed the topic of conversation. But she could already guess what they had been talking about.

She walked down into the living room and looked over several bags that lay there. John and Jazz had gone to the store and bought more food to use in the kitchen, and Harmony and Billy had run down and got the missing parts of muggle clothing they had discovered they needed. Harmony had dressed Dia in what she considered was "rockstar" clothing and was happy to see Harmony had bought some regular tee shirts that Dia immediately loved.

Addy came out of the bedroom, her hair still wet from her shower. She had eaten and taken a nap, then a shower and was still in her bathrobe but Dia was glad to see she looked amazingly better.

As they all gathered into the living room the sun shown hot and bright outside.

Dia started the conversation. "Well, it sure isn't Britain now is it? The sun can be dangerous so as we go about make sure you don't stay outside too much and get burned. I'm glad to see Addy is looking better. Must be that travel doesn't agree with her much." Dia winked at Addy who just shrugged and kept combing her wet hair. "John, did you find the library you wanted?"

John looked at Dia with a thoughtful look then at the others as he spoke. "Yes, I did. I'll be going there after we are done here. I was hoping to take Harmony with me to help me look over the books. She is fantastic about finding good information in a library and besides, if I took Jazz, he'd just eat the covers."

"Sounds good if Harm is okay with that." Dia looked over at Harm who nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'm heading over to the MGM to see if I can find anything out about this person we are looking for. It is just across the street so if anyone needs me just let me know. I'd take Jazz but we really should have him with another group since he is used to the muggle world."

"Why don't the rest of us go to the MGM with you?" Addy asked. "That way if there is a lead, some of us can follow it and others can keep searching for more clues."

Dia nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea especially since we don't have any more leads. John and Harm, let us know when you are done of if you need more help. How far away is this place?"

"It is quite a ways off the strip, but they allow apparating from this hotel to there since no muggles are allowed into the library. So if anything happens…" John stopped momentarily and looked directly at Dia before continuing, "you can message us and we'll be there in a flash."

Again Dia nodded. "Well people, let's be about it." She smiled at everyone then looked out the window again into the bright light.

"Let's go Harm, you are ready, right?" John asked and Harmony jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Yep." She said cheerfully as she headed to the door.

John shifted his weight on his feet, then after a thought he turned back around and walked over to Dia and gave her a hug from behind, kissed the back of her head and walked off and left the suite with Harmony. It gave Dia a mild shock and she looked at Addy who just raised an eyebrow at Dia and then got up from the couch and headed back to her room to finish getting dressed. Dia looked at Billy who gave her kind of a shifty look and then followed Addy into the bedroom. Jazz, as usual, just grinned.

/

**Addy tossed the brush down on the bed, and sat next to the clothes she had laid out. Billy shut the door and leaned against it, watching Addy as she put on her socks. "Are you sure you feel up to this?" There was true concern in his voice.**

**"I will be fine, besides I will have you and Dia there with me in case I start to feel ill again." Addy was slipping on her panties under her robe and couldn't help but notice Billy blushing a bit. She grabbed the jeans that Harmony had picked out for her. They didn't fit bad, but why someone would buy jeans with holes in them she just didn't get. **

**"I am just worried about you. You do look much better, but I don't want you to take any risks that will make you sick again. I hate it when you are sick. I feel so helpless." Billy looked at her, his eyes full of concern.**

**"I will be fine Billy. You know just as well as I do that even Jazz wouldn't let anything happen to me. I am not worried, you and Dia are worried enough that I don't have to be." Addy slipped her robe off. Billy started to turn away but then stopped. He loved to look at her, in the sun light her white skin looked like silk.**

**Addy finished dressing. She wondered where Harmony got the clothes she picked out. The black taper legged jeans with tiny holes all over them, the two tank tops, one red and one black. The wide, red and black studded belt. But Addy loved the shoes. Knee high, red lace up boots with black laces. She looked at herself in the mirror. Good thing she was in a band, cause she really looked the part! She put her hair up in pigtail; it was the same red as her boots. She turned and looked at Billy who was still watching her. **

**"You look like you belong in a rock video." Billy smiled.**

**"Yeah and what about you? Where are the clothes Harmony got you? I know she didn't buy what you have on." Addy put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg.**

**"I am not going anywhere in what she bought me! I look like some kind of freak." Billy folded his arms across his chest.**

**"Oh you mean like me!" Addy said half mad half teasing. She knew that Billy had a hard time stepping outside his comfort zone.**

**"Addy you would look good in a trash bag. I on the other hand never look good in anything so I stick to the same thing all the time."**

**"Well Billy Boy, it is time for that to change! You need to do something different for once. Think of it as your alter ego! Now get the clothes and get them on! I want to go talk to Dia before we go. Hurry up!" **

**Addy stepped out into the living room. Dia giggled a little, and Addy giggled back. **

**"Where is Billy? Dia asked.**

**"He is changing. I told him that if we had to put on these rock star outfits, so did he. And you know how he enjoys change."**

**"Yes Addy dear, I know." The look on her face as more serious than not. "Has he said anything more about you choosing?"**

**"No, and I am not bringing it up. Oh won't we be just be the perfect couple!" Addy laughed sarcastically.**

**"You already are Addy; he just needs to learn that I don't want you all to myself."**

**"You know Dia; you have never shared with others very well." Addy winked at Dia.**

**"Good God! This is just ridiculous!" Billy announced as he walked in the room. Billy was in the tightest neon green pants they had ever seen. His black t-shirt had some kind of diamond logo on it that was as green as the pants, and who knew that they made flannel in that color green and black. His shoes were just as green. It almost looked like he had tennis balls on his feet.**

**"Well, we won't lose you in a crowd." Dia laughed.**

**"Thanks Dia!"**

**"Oh come off of it Billy. It isn't that bad." Addy walked over to him, looked him up and down. "It's missing something though. I know one sec." Addy ran to the room. There it was sitting on the bed. Leave it to Harmony. Addy picked up the bright green bandanna and took it out to Billy. She tied it around his neck. "There, I knew Harm would think of everything."**

**"You know he doesn't look half bad." Dia said with a sly tone to her voice. "I wonder what his mother would say though."**

**Addy giggled. "I think she would faint, but at least it is a 'happy' color!"**

**"Ok enough about my mum. Where is Jazz?"**

**"He went to change, just after you two." Dia voice had a touch of concern. "It shouldn't have taken him this long."**

**"Hey Jazz, let's get a move on!" Billy shouted.**

**"No! I am not coming out of this room! I would rather wear my loin cloth to the Ritz, then be caught dead anywhere in this."**

"Come on woosie. It can't be that bad." Dia laughed. "I've seen some of the things you've worn. Seriously. Get your butt out here."

"Fine, but I'm NOT going out the door. She's just punking me."

Billy leaned closer to Addy and whispered, "What's punking?"

Addy grinned. "It is playing a joke on someone."

The door finally swung open and out stepped Jazz. He wore a black, white and yellow pants suit that would have made Elvis proud. The collar stood up strait and had lots of bare chest that was framed with white and yellow ruffles that matched the ruffles that sprouted out of his sleeves.

"Oh, my. I think I've seen an outfit like that before. Didn't you remark that you loved Zaphoid Beeblebrox's outfit in that movie "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? I think she remembered it and probably was looking for the most opportune time to spring it on you. But you need to spruce up your hair more. Rat it or something."

"I refuse to go out in this outfit."

Billy put his finger thoughtfully to his lips, trying to hide the giggles that were boiling up from deep inside. His face was turning red with the effort. Addy however couldn't contain the laugher and finally erupted, laughing so hard that she almost fell down. Dia was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and gasped for air. Finally she caught a lung full and blurt out, "But I think it is the inner you. President." And she rolled with more laughter. Jazz picked up the pillows and cushions from the nearest chair and couch and started throwing them at Dia and Addy, and when Billy couldn't stand it anymore and started a deep belly laugh, he got a pillow right in the face.

It took a while but finally they were able to compose themselves.

"Why," Jazz realized, "didn't John have to wear some crazy outfit?"

Dia swallowed another fit of giggles and he crossed his arms and then had to get the sleeve button to let go of his chest hair. "He went and popped in on Harm to make sure she was okay and he put the kybosh on the outfit she was picking up for him. That is why he got to wear a black tee shirt under a classy long white dress shirt and a long leather jacket. He really did look good and still fit with the theme."

"That's it. Next time she shops, I'm going with her." Jazz snorted as he fought back the ruffles that threatened to overtake his neck.

"I think," Addy smiled, "that I will do the next shopping adventure."

"Just as long as it isn't me." Dia grunted. "Well, let's be about it."

"I am NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS!"

"Calm down Elvis," Dia rolled her eyes.

From across the room, there was a low grunt of "ah huh, ah huh, ahuh," from Billy. Jazz glared at him but Billy just couldn't stop the big grin that spread across his face.

"Addy, can you do something with this?" Dia asked as she stood up.

With a sigh, Addy nodded and moved over to Jazz. With a whip of her wand, she cut off the ruffles, added a few buttons for the chest and made the jacket into something less distracting. She left spashes of yellow though as it really set off Jazz's skin well. After a few minutes she stepped back and admired her work.

"Not bad Addy. You've got the touch." Dia smiled and opened the door while putting on a leather trench coat that she didn't bother doing up.

"You know," Dia said thoughtfully as they all went out the door, "Harmony sure got a lot of leather. Coats, boots, and she has a leather corset on under her loose blouse. She must have killed a cow between the six of us."

"She said something about a crazy sale," Billy said as he closed the door behind them all.

Through the door, the room could hear them walk away down the hall with Dia's words floating on the air. "Well that or she's gone into some serious fetishes now. Uh, Jazz, stop smiling so much."

/

**Out on the street, the sun was blinding. Jazz stopped and just soaked it up. Addy, Dia, and Billy were squinting and blinking the light from their eyes. **

**"You would think that Harmony would have gotten us sunglasses." Dia grumbled. **

**"Well I am sure we will be able to pick some up, somewhere. From the way it sounds, we can find anything here." Billy's eyes had adjusted and he was looking around, wide eyed.**

**"I know that they say Vegas is like the 8th wonder of the world, but my gosh this place is huge, and there is so much to see." Addy couldn't believe how much there was to see, and take in.**

**"Hey, we are just across the street from the MGM." Billy announced. "Did anyone notice that when we got in?"**

**"No." Jazz ruffled Billy's hair. "But Dia and I have been here before and knew it was."**

**"Oh, from the way you two made it sound, we would have quite a walk to get there." Billy's tone almost showed disappointment.**

**"Don't worry Billy; there is plenty of time to see the town. We need to get this done and over with. I am sure that Dia and Addy would like to get a good night's sleep soon." Jazz sounded, well very unlike Jazz.**

**Billy raised his eyebrow at Jazz, grabbed his face and looked deep into Jazz's eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with our friend Jazz?" **

**Just then Jazz kissed Billy square on the mouth. "Oh, there you are Jazz." Billy laughed as he wiped his lips. "I thought you were a gonner!"**

**Addy was laughing so hard she thought she was going to split the seam of her pants.**

**Dia rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that you two are done snogging, let's get a move on."**

**The foursome made their way across the busy street and to the entrance for the MGM.**

/

The small group stepped through the doors of the beautiful green building and stared at the immense interior. Dia could tell that Billy and Addy were impressed, and that Jazz was already scoping out the scantily clad women that were serving food and drinks to the people who were watching the stage show.

An Elvis impersonator was singing You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog and doing an incredible job at it in Dia's opinion. She was looking around trying to decide where to go next when a man in a very expensive suit approached them.

"Excuse me, but are you the band for tonight?" He asked her.

She returned dismissive look to him. "Um, no, we are not. We are a band, but just popped in from England as it were. Sorry."

The man looked anxious and continued to look at Dia and the others. "Well, our band that was supposed to play this evening is gone. Are you any good?"

"Pfff, of course we are. What do you think?" She said in a snide voice.

"You have a demo tape by chance? You playing here in Vegas somewhere tonight?"

"No gigs here. Just played for the Ministry a couple of days ago at the Annual Ball."

"Wow, big gig."

"If you say so," Dia shrugged. She had taken out a small magical player and tapped it. Their performance at the Ball had been captured and played back for the man who smiled.

"How would you like to play tonight? At Studio 54? Everyone who's anyone will be there."

Dia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Billy leaned over to Dia and whispered, "You really think this is a good idea?"

She elbowed him and looked back at the man. "Depends, what's in it for us?"

The man smiled. "Why don't you come to my office upstairs and we can talk."

Jazz interrupted. "Aren't you curious what kind of music we play?"

The man looked him up and down. "With outfits like that, I can guess pretty well." He turned to Dia. "Shall we?"

She nodded and gave a slight smirk to Addy as she stepped alongside the man and they made their way to some private elevators. Dia could hear Billy say "I don't think John's going to be too happy about this."

As they entered the elevator, Dia looked at Billy. "John isn't happy about anything. So what's the difference?"

Jazz blurted out, "Can we get naked dancing girls as part of our contract?" He grunted as Addy elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"What is your bands name?" The man asked.

Dia smiled a wicked smile as the doors started to close. "Vengeance in a Wizard's Heart."

The elevator opened once again down on the main level. Dia, Addy, Billy and Jazz stepped out of it and briefly looked around before heading down a hallway that led roughly to the streets.

"We are going to need outfits for this gig. I'm still surprised at the songs of ours he chose from our recordings. And did anyone notice he didn't flinch at my words? I think he is a wizard." Dia said.

Addy nodded. "I figured a squib. He knows about wizarding things but didn't seem to have any magic in him or not much as far as I can tell."

"Good gravy, Dia. You had me freaked out several times. You could have told the rest of us that you were testing the guy out. I thought for sure we were in trouble with some of the things you referenced!"

"I knew." Addy looked at Billy.

"So did I." Jazz added.

"What? I was the only one who didn't know what was going on?" Billy blurted out exasperated.

"And that's different from…." Dia left off as she exchanged looks with Addy.

Addy sighed. "Someone needs to break this to John and Harm."

"Not me!" Dia and Jazz blurted out at the same time then snickered.

"Oh, what, me? Why me? I don't know what's going on, remember?" Billy smiled sarcastically.

"Exactly. He can't hound you for too many details." Dia raised an eyebrow at him and opened the door to the craziness that was going on outside.

"Oh, that's just great." Billy threw his hands in the air in mock anger. "So when he kills me I'll have the satisfaction of not having known what my death was about."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dia smirked and fished sunglasses out of the pocket of her leather trench coat. Addy found hers and put them on also, as well as Jazz.

Billy looked agog at all of them. "And now I'm the only one without sunglasses? That's just fabulous. When the hell did you guys get them?"

"They were in a gift basket on the welcoming table right before the office. Didn't you see it?" Addy asked him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO obviously not!"

"What happened to your constant vigilance?" Jazz asked him.

"Well apparently it was at a different meeting than you all were at….geez…."

"Well, regardless of Billy's amazing powers of observation, we will want good outfits. I think someone other than Harm should do it this time. Agreed?" Dia asked.

They all nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll go," Addy said.

"Okay, I'd like to scout the stage out. Jazz can come with me-"

"I think not, Dia. You and Jazz should never be left together by yourselves. There could be a diplomatic incident."

"We won't get into trouble-"

"-Much" Jazz finished her sentence for her and grinned.

"Yeah, that seals it. You two are never to go anywhere together unsupervised." Addy had her arms crossed in front of her and gave them both a withering glance. "I'll go get the outfits and take Jazz with me. Billy, you pop over to find John and send Harm to Dia who will be checking out the stage. Harm has an amazing ability to know just where everything should go and she knows exactly what equipment we brought since she packed it. And she can smooth over anything that Dia does to anyone while they are there…"

"Agreed. Hey, wait! What do you mean anything I do to anyone…"

"One word. EuroDisney." Addy said back.

"Fine. But for the record, I think that is two words. And Goofy had it coming." Dia looked at the others. "Well, let's be about it."

/

**Addy turned to Jazz. "So, where is the nearest shopping center?" **

**"It's called a Mall, and I have not a clue." Jazz was turning in circles and jumping, trying to get a better view. Addy pulled out her wand and stepped to the curb.**

**"Viva Las Vegas." She said as she held her wand up. There was a loud pop and a Wizard's Taxi was right there.**

**"Where too?" The driver asked, wrinkling his for head as he eyed Jazz who was still jumping in circles.**

**"My friend here says we need to find the nearest Mall." Addy smacked the back of Jazz's head to get his attention. "Can you take us?"**

**"Sure thing. Hop in." Addy could see that the driver was still a little unsure about Jazz.**

**"Don't worry, he's potty trained and has had all his shots." Addy told him as she shoved Jazz into the back of the cab. As soon as the door shut they were in motion. Addy's stomach flipped.**

**"Are you okay?" Jazz was looking at Addy with concern on his face.**

**"I will be fine." Addy voice was steady, but her face had gone pale again.**

**"Traveling doesn't agree with you much Addy." Jazz gave her a sideways look and raised an eyebrow. "That does not bode well for someone who is going to become and Auror."**

**"What is that look for? What has Billy said to you?" Addy squinted her eyes at him.**

**"Ha, Dia isn't the only one who just knows things. Billy didn't say anything Addy, he didn't have to. You are smart enough, quick enough and seeing how you are the one who lives with Dia, we all know you are brave enough. It just isn't in your heart Addy. You have to want it. I know Billy will never be an Auror, and I think everyone else knows it too. Oh if you went on to Auror training he would go to, but I don't know that he would make it. Bill is a fine wizard and he will pass all his N.E.W.T.S. and he will find a good job at the Ministry, just like his dad. So what are you going to do Addy?"**

**Addy studied Jazz's face. She had never seen Jazz like this before. Hearing words like these come from him. Addy knew that this must be the part of Jazz that Harmony loved so much. It must also be why she got so angry with him when he did something immature. "I don't know yet Jazz." She said quietly. "I just don't know. What about you Jazz? I know that the Ministry would love to have you come work for them. I just don't see you following orders and running off all the time. Especially with Harm at Hogwarts."**

**"Addy you promise you won't laugh when I tell you. If I told anyone else they would fall over laughing." Jazz was even more serious.**

**"I would never laugh at something you were serious about Jazz, you know that. Remember first year when you wanted to introduce American football to us. You really got into it. You taught us all the rules, and organized the teams. You did a great job. Even Auntie thought so. I also think that she liked the fact that there were a lot pads and you had wear helmets, unlike rugby." Addy smiled at him. "So what is it you want to do?"**

**"I want to be a professor." Jazz said timidly. Addy smiled at him. "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!"**

**"I am not laughing; I think it is a wonderful idea Jazz! You would be so great at it. Plus you can still be your silly carefree self, and be a grown up. Harm will love it!" She hugged Jazz just as they pulled up in front of the Mall.**

**"Here we are." The driver announced.**

**"Thank you. What do we owe you?" Addy asked.**

**"Not a thing, the wizard council of Las Vegas signs my check. Here in America we have to make sure the Muggles never catch on. Remember the witchcraft trials in Salem? Well things don't change much. Have a good time and make sure you guys keep the magic to a minimum when in public."**

**"Will do! Thanks for the lift." Jazz waved as the cab drove off.**

**"Lift?" Addy looked at Jazz, confused **

**"Yeah, here when you give someone a ride they call it a lift." Jazz said matter of factly.**

**"You Americans sure talk funny!" Addy just shook her head and walked into the mall.**

**/**

**Addy stood at the entrance, looking at a huge map of the mall. Jazz grabbed her by the arm. "You don't need that. I bet I can find everything we need." He led her off to a store nearby. **

**"Hot Topic, looks like they will have much of what we will need!" She smiled at Jazz.**

**"Yup, we mall rats know all the good spots." Jazz winked at her.**

**"Mall rats? I see no rodents!" Addy looked around confused.**

**"Addy, mall rats are the teenagers you see scurrying from store to store." Jazz just shook his head.**

**"Oh." Addy rolled her eyes at him. "Again, you Americans talk funny."**

**Addy walked into the store. She looked around, trying to figure out what she would dress everyone in. She decided that Harmony would be the easiest to dress so she would start with her. A hot pink Hello Kitty T-shirt caught her eye. She grabbed it and a pair of knee high, hot pink, spiked heeled boots. The black leather mini skirt with all the ruffles was too perfect for Harmony. While looking for accessories, Addy spotted the hot pink studded collar, and hot pink and black striped tights. She took everything she had found over to Jazz, who was looking at some T-shirts. **

**"Those are perfect!" Jazz looked at Addy. "But I don't think you will be able to get Dia in them!" He laughed.**

**Addy shoved the items into Jazz's arms. "Very funny Jasper, hold these while I look for stuff for Dia. And watch it; I get to pick out your clothes too. You and Harm just might end up looking like twins!"**

**Jazz's eyes got huge. "You wouldn't dare!"**

**"Oh wouldn't I!" Addy shot a look at him that gave him the clearest answer.**

**Addy hurried around the store. She soon had everything she needed for everyone but herself. She wasn't sure what to choose for herself, and then she saw it. The red vinyl pants looked like she may have to sew herself into them but Auntie would hate them! They were perfect. The red leather zip front tank top, well almost a tank top, would make Billy's eyes pop out of his head. Addy grabbed two belts one wide and one thin, and a pair of black Converse High tops. That was it. Jazz eyed her as she picked out the items for herself. **

**"Um Addy do you know who Joan Jett is?" Jazz asked.**

**"I have heard of her, didn't she do that one song, I love Rock and Roll." There was the sound of confusion in her voice.**

**"Yeah that's her. Do you know what she looks like? How she dresses?" Jazz asked as he handed the clerk his credit card.**

**"I don't think so, why Jazz?" Addy couldn't figure out what he was getting at.**

**"Well when you get dressed tonight, you will." Jazz snickered.**

**"Okay Jazz, whatever you say. Now let's get back to the hotel, there is a lot to do before the gig tonight." Addy grabbed the bags and walked out of the store.**

**/**

**Jazz hailed the wizards cab and told the driver where to take them. Addy tapped her bracelet, sending a message to everyone they were on their way back to the hotel. A message came back from Dia that she and Harmony were just finishing up and were on their way back too. The next message was from Billy. _HELP_ was all it said.**

**"Heh, we'd better hurry, looks like Billy isn't having such good luck with John" Addy smiled at Jazz.**

**"Don't worry." Jazz laughed. "We sent Billy because we know that John won't kill him."**

**"How do we know that?" Addy asked.**

**"Because, there are really only two people that John is afraid of. You and Dia. And he knows that if he hurts Billy it will tick you off, and that will tick Dia off. He values his life. He won't hurt him."**

**Addy giggled. "You have been spending a lot of time with Harm, haven't you?" This was really more of a statement then a question.**

**Jazz didn't seem to understand. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"**

**Addy snickered. "Oh look a chicken!"**

**/**

**Addy could hear John's voice, outside the suit. He was mad, and taking it out on Billy. Addy took her wand out, and opened the door. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't kill the messenger'?"**

**John turned to her. "So you have heard this foolishness! What the hell is she thinking? Doesn't she know we are here to find the Wizard's Heart, not get a record deal?"**

**"Well John, if you had listened to Billy, you might have gotten that information but it is obvious that you didn't even give him a chance to tell you what is going on." Addy was setting out the clothes she and Jazz had bought. "Here Billy, you and Jazz go put these on. Yours is the red one, and Jazz's is the pink."**

**"Addy you didn't! Why pink?" Jazz groaned.**

**"Simple Jazz, Harms outfit is pink and black, so is yours. Plus you are the only guy here that can pull it off." Addy winked at him. "And it is ten times better then what Harm picked for you this morning!"**

**"Good point." Jazz winked back**

**"Now," Addy turned to John and tossed the jade green t-shirt, matching sneakers and a pair of black skinny jeans at him. "You need to listen to me, and I would appreciate it if you keep the interruptions to a minimum. First of all, this gig that Dia has set up isn't just a gig. The guy at the MGM we talked to is either a very bad wizard or he is a squib. Either way he has a finger in on the wizarding world. We all picked up on it. Okay, everyone but Billy, but anyway we think this guy may know or even work for the man who holds the Wizard's Heart. It's a lead and may turn up something. I have to tell you, I think the Heart is there. You should have seen how Dia was acting."**

**"What do you mean? She got the gig didn't she?" John was standing with his arms crossed over his chest like he did when he was mad, but the look on his face was that of concern. **

**"That is just it, she got the gig, but the way she was in the meeting, well it just wasn't like her. It was..." Addy's eyes filled with tears. "It was like Richard was in that meeting." She wiped her eyes. "I think she felt it, but I don't know if she saw it the way we did. You may think I am crazy, and lately I would even think that, but I know what I saw.**

**"He was there. He seems to have been able to come through whenever she needs him, and if we are close to the Heart, I think Richard is going to come through even more. To all of us, but especially her. And Addy, if you are attached to the Heart in some way, you need to be careful. Richard may come through to you too, but who knows who or what else could come through." John put his hands on Addy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You need to be careful. I have a health potion brewing now, and I want you and Dia to drink some before we go on tonight. I want you and Dia to be at your best tonight."**

**Addy put her hands on Johns hips. "John what did you find out, did you find anything that could help us?"**

**"I didn't find anything that could help, but I did find some information. It isn't good Addy. Not for you or me." John pulled Addy close and hugged her.**

**"What is it John? What did you find out?" Addy looked up into John's eyes. "John I need to know or I can't help you do anything about it."**

**"Addy because of Dia's attachment to the Heart, she will start pulling others in. The ones she is closest to will be first. That is why you are feeling this way, and the dreams. As soon as the heart takes control of you, it will come after me. Then Harm, then Jazz and finally Billy. Until it has control of us all." He hugged her tightly. John was scared, and Addy could feel it.**

**/**

**The front door to the suit opened, Dia and Harmony came through laughing. Dia stopped. Seeing Addy in John's arms stopped her dead in her tracks. **

**"What is it? What is wrong?" Dia asked. She went straight over to John and Addy. **

**"Dia it's okay." Addy opened her arm and pulled her into the hug too. John put his arm around her too. "I was just feeling a bit weak, and John is worried about me. You know me I will be fine, I am always fine. Now he is playing dad again and telling me that I need to be more careful and take my medicine. He said you have to take it too." Addy tried to chuckle, best she could.**

**"That's right, I have the health potion brewing now, and I want the both of you to be at your best tonight." John smiled at them.**

**"But I feel fine." Dia said, looking at Addy with concern.**

**"I am sure you do, but I don't want to take any chances. It can only help." John rubbed Dia's arm.**

**"Ok, I will if she does." Dia squeezed the two of them.**

**"Me too." Addy giggled a little.**

**Just then Jazz opened the door to the living room. He grabbed Billy around the neck and yelled. "Group hug!" Dragging Billy over to the other three.**

**"What about me?" Harmony made a pouting face.**

**"Get your ass over here, crybaby!" Dia laughed.**

**The six friends hugged each other close. "Okay, enough!" Addy yelled from the middle. "I can't breathe!" **

**"Stand Back! Stand Back! Give the lady some air!" Jazz yelled as he pushed every one aside. He grabbed Addy in his arms and started fanning her face. Addy couldn't help but giggle. "Here Billy, I think she needs mouth to mouth, and you're pretty fluent in French!" He shoved Addy into Billy's arms.**

**"Don't mind if I do!" Billy said and kissed Addy long and hard. Addy and Billy ignored the cat calls and whistles from their friends. The kiss ended, Addy couldn't take her eyes off of Billy. It was the first time he had kissed her like that, in front of everyone. Billy smiled at her. **

**"Okay, break it up you two. Before I do get sick." Dia laughed.**

**John left the room and returned with two mugs of the health potion. "Drink up there is a lot to be done and little time to do it."**

**/**

**Addy and Dia finished their potions as everyone hurried around getting ready. Harmony came out in the outfit that Addy had gotten for her. Her hair was up in pigtails. She looked like something out of an anime cartoon. **

**"Addy this outfit is so killer! I love it!" Harmony crooned.**

**"Thanks Harm. I am glad you like it." Addy beamed back.**

**"Now you two better get ready. The stage will be easy to set up, once it is our turn to go on. I am just worried it will take us forever to do something with Dia's hair." Harmony tapped her foot at them.**

**"Fine, I will go get dressed." Dia got up and started across the room. "But as for my hair..."**

**Addy pulled out her wand, pointed it at Dia. In seconds her hair was plaited in a fish bone braid. With the exception of a few curls left out to frame her face. She looked in the mirror, mouth agape.**

**"This will do just fine!" Dia smiled, and winked at Addy. "Now move your butt and let's get dressed." Addy got up and grabbed her clothes, and disappeared into her room.**

**Addy stepped out into the main living area, everyone was busy getting the last things they would need for the gig. John noticed Addy standing there first. He didn't say a word; he just nudged Dia. Dia turned to see what John wanted, just as Jazz noticed Addy standing there. Jazz let out a long whistle, and Harmony looked up from the set list she was looking at. Billy just stood there, with his eyes fixed on her.**

**"I don't think I will be calling 'mother' today." John grinned.**

**"Yeah, unless it is Hot Mama" Jazz wiggled his eyebrows at her. Addy giggled at him.**

**Billy walked over to Addy, kissed her on the cheek. "Wow" He whispered in her ear. This made Addy blush, but the smile on her face beamed. **

**"Well then, let's get this show on the road!" Dia grabbed up her trench coat and tossed it to Addy. "You better put this on; we wouldn't want you catching a cold." Dia winked at her.**

**"Yeah or any strangers on the street!" Jazz laughed. **

**"Oh like there is anyone out there 'stranger' then you" Harmony said as she smacked him on the back of the head, ushering him out the door.**

**/**

Chapter 10

And the Band Played

The crowd cheered and screamed in the darkness as Dia stood backstage waiting for their cue to go on. The previous band had been good, not great, but interesting enough that the audience was enthused and just a touch rowdy. Dia carefully looked through a curtain into the darkness but couldn't make out much. She was hoping that the name change for the band would spark the attention of the mysterious person they were here to find. She looked forward to killing him.

The stage was in complete blackness as they found their way to their spots. She could hear Jazz climb onto the drum set and touch each of the items and quietly asking for their help with the songs. It was a strange ritual he always did right before they played in front of an audience. She figured it had something more to do with his background than any weird ideas that pop into his head. She thought it was strangely superstitions but ironically she had become accustomed to his ritual and it helped her become calmer and grounded in the task at hand.

Over the darkened crowd a black light shone brightly. Dia looked down at her black shirt. Green cat's eyes glowed into the darkness like a black panther ready to pounce from her chest. She was pleased with the shirt that Addy had picked out for her. She was wearing the tight black stretchy jeans and leather boots that came up over her knees with the wide heel so she wouldn't fall down on stage. Dia was constantly amazed that Harmony didn't fall off her spiked heels.

Dia followed John out onto the stage. She could barely see and was silently thankful when he put his hand out to her to warn her of the mic stand that had been left in the wrong place. He grasped the stand and moved it to the proper place for her and handed Dia her guitar before he stepped to his position on her left. Addy was behind Dia and took up her position to the right of Dia and Billy on her right standing in front of the keyboards. She took a deep breath and heard Jazz clear his throat which signaled that he could see they were all ready to begin. She nodded in response knowing Jazz would see her outline move.

Jazz beat his sticks three times on each other, then started the drum beat. After a few measures, Addy's bass guitar came in and laid down the baseline. Then John's voice rang out into the darkness.

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out

"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"

Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."

The stage lights sparked to life, revealing them all on stage. Dia strummed her guitar as she worked up to the chorus as she tried to scan the crowd.

"I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by"

Dia still could only make out vague bodies as she joined the background vocals for the chorus.

"Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me"

For a moment Dia wondered how close their lives really were to the song. It was a great start out song and the crowd was really getting into it, John was singing it with real power and emotion. When she glanced his way, she was struck with how handsome he really was. He turned his head and their eyes met briefly as he sang.

"Why don't you show me the little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress, love"

She involuntarily flinched and looked down at her guitar, then back up to the crowd. In her peripheral vision she could see him looking back up at the crowd as well. She wasn't sure why she flinched and absentmindedly looked over at Addy who looked back and raised an eyebrow at her. Dia furrowed her own eyebrows momentarily which made Addy give a little smirk. Dia raised her eyebrow and smiled a bit as she turned back to the crowd as they finished out the song.

The crowd roared with applause and enthusiasm. First song down. As Dia smiled out into the crowd she scanned it easier since the house lights flashed with different colors over the crowd. She still didn't see anyone resembling the man in the painting. Yet.

As the noise from the crowd rose, Dia leaned into her mic.

"Hello everyone out there!" The crowd screamed back at her with enthusiasm. "That was Dance Dance. This next song is called Going Under."

They started the song as Dia sang.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me, going under"

The guitars vibrated with sound, crashing into the wave of sound from the spectators. Since it was her turn to sing, John had taken over lead guitar and hers rang backup as she breathed life into the sound system. She could feel John looking at her again and she wasn't able to stop herself from looking over at him as she sang.

"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily, defeated by you

Just when I thought, I reached the bottom"

John gave her a strange look and continued to strum.

"I'm dying again, I'm going under

Drowning in you, I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm going under"

She looked away from him and back to the crowd, unable to keep his eyes and stay focused. She noticed several girls in the front of the crowd jumping up and down and staring at John, obviously enraptured by him. His gaze apparently followed hers down to the girls as they screamed louder as they looked back up at him. Dia couldn't help glancing at him yet again, and he looked at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to sing out to the crowd, ignoring John's new groupies as they screamed how they now loved him. Dia knew his ego was going to be overwhelming by the end of the set. As the song ended, she looked back over at Addy who had now noticed the screaming girls in the front. Addy shook her head and gave Dia a quirky smile.

The wave of sound that crashed over them from the crowd was amazing. She turned and slightly scowled at John. He was waving a hand at the girls in front of him which just encouraged their behavior. He looked up at Dia with a silly grin which he immediately tried to hide. He leaned into his mic.

"Our next song is called Broken Strings that I get to sing with the lovely lady next to me." She gave him a lopsided frown as he smiled and then launched into the next song as he stared at her. Dia started as lead guitar again.

"Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

When I love you and so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else"

Dia could hear the girls scream for him again. She had the urge to break them into little pieces as she strummed her guitar as John continued to sing.

"Oh, it tears me up

I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

I tried to forgive but it's not enough

To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before?"

His smile grew a bit more and as she launched into her part of the song her urge to break bodies into little pieces now included him.

"Oh, what are we doing?

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us"

He had walked over to her and leaned into her mic with her as their voices entwined with the lyrics. She looked up at him, her heart beating faster as they sang.

"Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to say

It's like chasing the very last train

When it's too late, too late

Oh, it tears me up

I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

I tried to forgive but it's not enough

To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real"

Their voices soared together as they sang the song and Dia looked away and tried to ignore him standing next to her. She felt a little dizzy as the song came to a close and she looked up into his eyes as they sang the final words softly.

"Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again"

The crowd was shouting even louder as they finished the song. John brought his hand up and lightly brushed the side of her left cheek. It made her blush slightly, still feeling the emotion of the song. His dark green eyes sparkled in the stage lights and her heart skipped again and the smile snuck onto her face. He smiled at her back and briefly rubbed his thumb on her lower lip before he walked back over to his own mic stand. Dia watched him walk back over and felt silly as he suddenly turned and caught her still looking at him. She quickly turned and looked over at Addy and Billy who had been exchanging significant glances. Dia's smile turned back into a crooked scowl as Billy's goofy smirk left his face when he saw Dia glaring at him. Billy turned to his keyboard and spoke into his mic.

"This song is called In the End."

John sang the first line.

"It starts with"

Billy spoke the song in a metered rhythm.

"One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to"

John's voice soared over Billy's.

"Watch you go"

Billy's voice kept the song going.

"I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when"

John took over again and sang out louder taking the chorus.

"I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter"

Dia strummed the lead of the song, turning to Addy and playing along with her bass. She didn't want to watch the ever growing crowd of girls that were screaming for John at his feet. Every now and then Addy glanced over at the girls and rolled her eyes and made faces that Dia could see. When the song came to an end Dia turned to Jazz to smile and found him now staring at the girls too. Their hoots and hollers were becoming distracting. Jazz looked up at Dia and raised an eyebrow. Dia just shrugged and turned back around, quickly glancing at John who was looking down at his growing fans and smiling his most winning smile. It made Dia want to upchuck on the spot.

John picked up a violin and Dia exchanged her electric guitar for a regular one as they readied for Addy's first song. John glanced at Addy and tried to hide his large smile again as she shook her head at him and turned to her mic.

"I'd like to take you all with us back to the old land from long ago with the song The Highwayman."

"The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees

The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas

The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor

And the highwayman came riding, riding, riding,

The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door."

Addy shot the screaming girls a nasty look and then started the next part of the sweet song. The girls calmed down, but kept shooting John looks and kisses.

"He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,

A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;

They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to the thigh!

And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,

His pistol butts a-twinkle,

His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky."

John had by now figured out to stop looking at the girls during the song so that they wouldn't squeal and get him glared at by Addy. Billy had even noticed his gaggle of girls that giggled and practically vibrated when he glanced down at them.

"Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark innyard,

And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;

He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there

But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,

Bess the landlord's daughter,

Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair."

The crowd had become so much quieter that it worried Dia, but as she stared out at the mass she realized that everyone was hanging on every word of Addy's song, enraptured. It made looking through the crowd much easier. Dia searched the faces in earnest as she strummed the guitar. Everyone was turned to listen to Addy's voice rise and fall with her song. As Dia looked it made her smile at how amazing Addy's voice was in this venue, like she had been born to play here and sing this song to bring the chaos of the world to a halt while she sang. Her voice resonated throughout the audience and held them in its spell.

Dia's eyes were drawn to a dark corner of the room where there was an exclusive booth that had security guards flanking it. She knew there were people in there and could feel their eyes on the band, but couldn't make out anything from it. She guessed if the man was anywhere, it would be there. John saw her stare at the room and flicked his eyes that direction and looked back, and she could tell by the look on his face that he understood what she was thinking.

Addy finished her song and the crowd went wild. She smiled and flushed a bit from the overwhelming enthusiasm for her. They all switched their instruments back while Billy got his wireless mic out. It took another minute for the crowd to calm down enough for Billy to start his song. Dia started strumming accompanied by John and Addy.

"This song is so true of so many of us, for I am also often My Own Worst Enemy."

"Can we forget about the things I said

When I was drunk

I didn't mean to call you that

I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me

Please tell me, please tell me why

My car is in the front yard,

And I'm sleeping with my clothes on

Came in through the window last night

And you're gone

Gone"

John was singing back up, but Dia saw him look at the room several times as well. She herself couldn't stop looking over there until she saw Addy looking over as well.

"It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy

'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me

The smoke alarm is going off,

And there's a cigarette Still burning,

Please tell me why my car is in the front yard

And I'm sleeping with my clothes on

Came in through the window last night and your gone"

Dia turned to face Jazz as she played and saw that he was now glancing over to the room and then back at Harmony who had been standing to the side of the stage. Dia used all her reserve not to glance at Harmony directly as she made her way dancing and gyrating until she got a good position to look into the room better.

"Gone please tell me why my car is in the front yard

And I'm sleeping with my clothes on

I came in through the window last night

It's no surprise to me

I am my own worst enemy

'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me

Can we forget about the things I said

When I was drunk

I didn't mean to call you that"

Billy was starting to get a few screaming girls at his feet by the end of the song too. Addy went out of her way to ignore their existence as she smiled at the crowd and waved at a few people while also trying not to directly look at Harmony. Dia smiled wide as she realized that Billy yet again was the only one who apparently had no clue what was going on. He smiled a goofy smile and waved at the screaming girls and others in the crowd. Dia was sure that Billy was never going to be an Auror and it was a bit of a comfort. With him not being an Auror, she would never have to worry about him getting killed…

John switched to lead guitar again and started the next song. Dia stepped up to the mic.

"This is called Sweet Sacrifice."

"It's true, we're all a little insane.

But it's so clear,

Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time."

She looked over at John who was staring at her intently again, but she had no idea why. She decided to ignore him.

"You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me. Don't deny.

Sweet sacrifice."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anyone's face.

"One day I'm gonna forget your name,

And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain."

The image of Richard came to her and she snapped her eyes open. I took her a moment to realize John had stepped closer to her and was standing just off her shoulder now playing his guitar. Again she wondered why he was staring at her.

"Fear is only in our minds,

Taking over all the time.

Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify."

She looked directly up into John's eyes as she sang.

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice."

As she held the last note, Addy's voice whispered into her mic as she spoke counterpoint.

"I dream in darkness

I sleep to die,

Erase the silence,

Erase my life,

Our burning ashes

Blacken the day,

A world of nothingness,

Blow me away."

John gave her yet another strange look and continued to play, but didn't walk away from her.

"Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.

Dry your eyes and testify.

You know you live to break me.

Don't deny.

Sweet sacrifice."

The song ended and Dia could feel the wave of sound hit her in the chest as the audience cheered and screamed for another song. She felt John so close to her but refused to turn to him and look at him again. The confusion came to her again and she could feel the blood had drained from her face. She glanced at Addy and caught the significant look that she had exchanged with John, but because they were onstage she couldn't ask what was going on. Again. Dia felt lost, not knowing what was the problem, why Addy and John were giving each other looks. It was so frustrating. She shook her head and smiled out at the crowd. Suddenly John lightly bumped her shoulder from behind and without realizing it, she turned and looked up questioningly at him. He smiled back down at her with the same beautiful smile that made the room light up. Dia tried to scowl but couldn't stop the return smile. John watched her over his shoulder as he walked back to his mic and cleared his throat.

"Here's a song so many of us out there can relate to. The song is It's Not My Time."

Dia lightly strummed the guitar signaling the start of the song. Soon John and Addy's guitars added a more powerful strain to it. Finally John started singing.

"Looking back at the beginning of this

And how life was

Just you and me and love and all of our friends

Living life like an ocean

Now the currents slowly pulling me down

It's getting harder to breath

It won't be too long and I'll be going under

Can you save me from this?"

Billy and Jazz added their voices to the chorus. Dia met John's eyes, and she got the impression he was singing the song to her.

"'Cause it's not my time,

I'm not going

There's a fear in me

It's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Oh, I won't go"

John had looked back at the audience but Dia was still sure he was trying to say something to her. She glanced at Addy who was walking over to her with her guitar. Dia couldn't help but smile at the thought that their band had suddenly become awfully mobile. She had the brief thought that Jazz was going to strap on a drum and wander the stage as well.

"I look ahead to all the plans that we made

And the dreams that we had

I'm in a world that tries to take them away

Oh, but I'm taking them back

All this time I've just been to blind to understand

What should matter to me

My friend, this life we live

Is not what we have, it's what we believe"

John had turned and looked at each of them in turn while he sang ending with looking at Dia. It made her heart beat faster and a warmth spread across her chest. She hadn't realized she had gotten so cold. After the song finished she flexed her hands and realized they were still cold as well. John had wandered back over to her as Addy moved off back to her own mic for her next song. John grasped Dia's hand and held it for a few seconds, rubbing it in his very warm hand. She looked up at him and realized the hot lights had made him slightly sweaty, but Dia was still cold as ice. He finally raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. She made a face at him and he finally let her hand go and handed her the regular guitar again. He had a hold of his violin again but stood next to Dia as Addy started to speak.

"Let's run away again to the old land with the Mummer's Dance."

"When in the Springtime of the year

When the trees are crowned with leaves

When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew

Are dressed in ribbons fair"

The song again mesmerized the audience. Dia looked for Harmony again. She was still over by the room but was obviously becoming frustrated by not seeing into the room well enough.

"When owls call the breathless moon

In the blue veil of the night

The shadows of the trees appear

Amidst the lantern light"

Dia joined her voice with Addy as John played the violin practically from behind her. It was strangely comforting though.

"We've been rambling all the night

And sometime of this day

Now returning back again

We bring a garland gay"

Addy continued to sing as they played the soft melody that entwined the room in a mist. Dia smiled as the fog really did come up as they played. She was glad that the stage hands remembered it as it had an amazing effect with the lights swirling and the steady beat of the drums. She could imagine being back home in Ireland, her original home before all the ugliness and death had started. For a moment Dia was back there again, as a very little girl playing in the fog through the trees, following a small creature around through the forest near a glen. For a moment she felt that she could reach out and touch the moss covered limbs again, and smell for rain in the air, the breeze in her hair and the sound of the birds in the trees. She felt a presence in front of her, then suddenly John was right up behind her, playing the violin almost in her ear and she snapped out of it and back to the room at hand in time to join Addy for the chorus again.

The crowd loved it and was responding well and seemed rather upset when it was all over and the fog drifted away. Dia caught yet another look between John and Addy and realized Jazz also was in on the over the shoulder looks. Only Billy was completely oblivious as usual. She decided she liked Billy more suddenly. At least he didn't go around getting involved in her business or spend hours exchanging knowing looks with everyone else behind her back.

The irritation grew in her head and chest and she decided to try not to think about it anymore as she exchanged guitars again and took lead. John kissed the back of her head and went back to his mic and got ready to sing. It annoyed her a little that he did that, but had no idea why. She pursed her lips and looked at Addy and then smiled at her which seemed to make Addy happy. It was all very weird for her, so Dia decided to turn back to the riotous crowd.

The girls in front of John were screaming so loud Dia wondered if one of them would actually faint.

John stepped up to the mic and nodded to Dia.

"Ever been in a relationship that you were glad was over, but couldn't get over it? This is called I Hate Everything About You."

They started strumming their guitars at the same time before the others joined in and John started singing.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it"

Dia thought it was interesting that John was NOT looking over at her during the song. She wondered if that meant something too. She shook her head again, she figured she was just starting to get very paranoid now, reading too many things into nothing. Billy and Jazz sang the backup to the chorus.

"I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you"

John glanced at her from the side quickly and resumed looking at the crowd, but Dia had caught it nonetheless. She turned around and walked over to Addy and they played their instruments together. Dia had the odd feeling like she wanted to jam out and jump off the speakers like so many rock stars did. The image made her smile, but the smile turned inward as a swath of anger flowed over her. She turned abruptly before Addy could see the look cross her face and she turned her back on the audience and wandered over to Jazz who was banging away at his drums.

"Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it"

She tried to smile at Jazz as he played, but she had to force the expression. Jazz smiled back but kept looking at her in a sideways fashion. She gave him a screwed up face and turned again to walk back to her own mic hoping that Jazz didn't see the struggle of emotions in her. It was strange how it was getting suddenly stronger and stronger, like two separate forces inside her were battling for control, two sides of the coin. Anger and joy. Dia tried to focus more on the guitar but it was getting harder. She looked up and saw a dark form enter through a private door and stand staring out of the shadows at them.

Harmony apparently saw and followed her eye line. She slowly scooted herself over towards the dark man as the song finished. Dia forced herself to look elsewhere and smile at the crowd. Her limbs shook a little bit but she ignored it as she switched back to the other guitar.

Addy spoke into her mic. "This song is called Pictures."

Billy looked at her and smiled then nodded. He started the song as he slowly walked over by Addy holding his microphone.

"Living my life in a slow hell

different girl every night at the hotel

I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days

been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey

wish I had a good girl to miss me

but I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her

I put your picture away

sat down and cried today

I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her"

Addy leaned into her microphone and sang back at Billy who had let his mic fall to his side as he stood there and watched her sing the next part of the song.

"I called you last night in the hotel

everyone knows but they won't tell

but there half hided smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right

I've been waiting on you for a long time

Fuelin' up on heartaches and she'd whine

I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you've been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you've been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him"

Dia played the guitar solo and worked hard to concentrate. Addy started to sing and Billy joined her using her mic, completing the duet. Dia saw that they were singing while looking at each other's eyes, it was heartwarming and helped with the struggle going on inside of her. The site of seeing them together with the look of love in their eyes seemed to make a part of her happier than it usually did, like another person inside her was happy to experience it. Suddenly Dia realized that it really was two other people inside her, she could feel them. One was Richard, the other a stranger that was fuming with anger and regret. And it was stronger than usual as if she could turn around and see both of them struggling. The stranger for control of her, Richard trying to keep him at bay. She suddenly realized why John and Addy were looking at each other. The Wizard's Heart must have come into the room, and that was why it was almost visceral.

The song ended and Dia wanted to shout out to Harmony to grab the man, but she knew that would cause too many problems. She made sure not to look at the man or Harm as she went to switch guitars again but the guitar was missing. She looked around and John was standing very close to her, she had no idea how he had gotten so close without her realizing it. She looked up in a slight panic at John and his face switched to intense worry. Dia recovered quickly and gave him the most winning smile she could manage and took the guitar from him. She momentarily squeezed his hand and his face lost some of the worry, but not all. She gave him a sly look and turned and nodded to Addy.

"Ever been in a Bad Romance?" Addy breathed into her mic.

Addy started singing as Dia stroked the strings.

"Ra ra, ah ah ah

Roma, roma-ma

GaGa, oh la-la

Want your bad romance

Ra ra, ah ah ah

Roma, roma-ma

GaGa, oh la-la

Want your bad romance"

Dia knew that John was watching her with intense scrutiny. Suddenly she could almost hear Richard's voice telling her to loosen up, that she usually dances around some during the song. Dia swung her hips and started to dance a little, getting into the song as she made it to her mic to sing backup for Addy.

"I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

Love, love, love

I want your love"

Addy smiled at her and started dancing more. As Dia and Addy sang the chorus John came over strumming his guitar and he danced with Dia as they both jammed on the guitars. Addy wasn't playing on the guitar on this song so she had grabbed her mic and danced first over to Billy, then around the stage, stopping at each person. She did a three way dance with Dia and John. Dia could feel Richard smile inside her at it, like he was getting to be a part of them all. It helped Dia gather the strength to keep going and it pushed back the anger of the stranger. Finally Addy made it back over to her own place as the song was ending. She smiled out at the crowd and waved as screaming fans.

Jazz started the drum beat and spoke into his mic.

"OK (ahh)

Yeah (ahh)

Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)

Ladies let's go (uhh)

Soldiers let's go (dolls)

Let me talk to y'all and just you know

Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)"

Addy was swaying her hips in rhythm, talking counter point to Jazz. Dia mimicked her and swung her hips too.

"Ya see this shit get hot

Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)

Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout

Prowl for the best chick

Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)

Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it

Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)

No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve

Gimme the number

But make sure you call before you leave."

Addy began singing the song, with Dia as counterpoint. Billy played the keyboards and John on the sax softly. All the guitars were put away. Dia couldn't help but smile a huge grin as Addy started strutting around to the front of the stage, then around doing very sexy moves. She worried that Billy was not going to keep his eyes on the keyboards. Even Jazz acted like his eyes were going to pop out and John was smiling a silly grin. She could hear Richard's laugh and clapping along with the crowd as Addy sang.

"I know you like me (I know you like me)

I know you do (I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around she's all over you

And I know you want it (I know you want it)

It's easy to see (it's easy to see)

And in the back of your mind

I know you should be home with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me

Don't cha, don't cha

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me

Don't cha, don't cha"

Dia had to hand it to Addy, she wasn't sure she could do some of the pole dancing type moves Addy was doing. It made everyone in the audience scream and shout with joy and excitement, revving them up even farther. Dia could see how the high from the emotions of the crowd could be so very addicting. She felt Richard stir inside of her, telling her that they were doing an amazing job, but that he expected her to become an Auror as he knew she was meant to be. With John. She frowned inwardly as she stared at the crowd trying not to betray the emotions she was feeling. She could feel Richard almost sigh as if he had lungs still. She could feel him smile at her and tell her that he was happy that she was falling for John, that he had been his best friend for a reason, that he had a great heart even though he had troubles with expressing his emotions in the correct time and place. But for her not to give up on John, or herself.

She looked down at the crowd and saw Richard standing there, staring up at her from the edge of the stage in front of her and smiling. He was swaying also in time to the song and laughed. She stared back, stunned but didn't stop until the song was done.

The crowd screamed and yelled back at them as Addy waved and said good night. The audience became rebellious until Dia stepped up and spoke.

"Okay, how about one more song, then you have to let us go and the next great band on, sound good to you all?"

The crowd went wild with cheers and calls for more. Dia looked at Richard who had his arms crossed and kept smiling back up at her. She tore her eyes away from him and looked over at Addy. Dia started strumming the guitar and Addy smiled and nodded. She turned to John then Jazz and each nodded.

"This song is guaranteed to piss of Celine Dion. You all okay with that?" Dia asked the crowd and got a resounding "Hell yes" back from them. "Well then here is a better version of My Heart Will Go On."

Dia leaned into the microphone and sang to the punked up version of the song.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

Dia saw the rest of them all give each other significant looks, but she didn't care. It almost made her laugh when Billy joined in the sideways looks, but he was so blatant at it that she smiled a huge grin as she stared down at Richard.

The musical interlude came on and Dia turned to John and nodded for him to do the joke, he smiled back.

John leaned and spoke into the microphone. "Hi. I'm a jobless card playing drifter who likes to draw pictures of naked girls. You want to sleep with me?"

Dia smiled and replied into her own microphone. "Are you kidding? I'm a rich socialite virgin engaged to be married. Of course I will!"

The crowd screamed and laughed their approval.

"And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

The song ended and the dark form slunk to the door and was gone. Dia touched her bracelet and sent a message to Harmony. _It was him, and he has the heart. I could feel it._

Harmony jumped in stunned reaction, and her scroll came back. _I wondered about the guy, I got a good look at him. He's cut his hair and slicked it back, it doesn't have the streak anymore. I can't follow, there are guards at the door._

_All we needed was a good look at him, great job Harm._

_Are you okay?_ The scroll from Harmony came back. Dia looked down at Richard as he faded away into nothingness, smiling at her. He mouthed _I will always love you _and then was completely gone.

She turned from the front of the stage, shaking. John came up beside her and took her guitar from her and handed it to Addy who had walked up. Jazz had jumped down from the drum set and was doing cartwheels and other silly things to entertain the crowd while they made their exit from the stage. John put his arm around Dia's back and under her other arm, almost holding her up by himself. Dia was suddenly grateful for John's presence, but her heart hurt as she felt Richard's presents slip away as the Wizard's Heart was walked farther and farther away from her.

She touched the bracelet and sent another message to Harmony. _I'm fine. Richard says he loves your outfit by the way._

/

John held Dia up as they left the stage and out the back. He reminded himself to thank Jazz later for covering their exit with his antics so that no one would notice Dia's state. He pulled her tighter as they went down the steps, afraid she would pass out because she was so pale. He was himself shaken too, for a moment right at the end before the mysterious stranger in the back left, John could almost swear he felt Richard's presence. He had seen Dia staring at something at the front of the stage and he was sure she was seeing Richard. And he had felt the strange pull inside his own body. Very disconcerting, he worried since it must be what Dia felt all the time now. Confusion, pain, love, anger, revenge, loneliness, longing and sorrow all wrapped up in the same moment. No wonder Dia seemed so emotionally bi-polar. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. But if they were going to find and destroy the heart, he would have to let her go. But not right now.

They stopped by the curb and he looked both ways and started to step out into the street to cross it over to the Excalibur.

"Wait!" Dia breathed heavily. I can feel the heart still; we should follow it before it gets too far away."

"No Dia. Not tonight." John stated firmly. "It has been a long day and you are white as a ghost. I'm too worried for you already."

"But-"

"I SAID NO!" John snapped. He immediately regretted yelling at her and looked down at her in the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry. But I'm just a bit shaken from the gig." He took a deep breath, still staring into her hurt eyes. "I think I felt Richard, and, well, something else. Something dark and nasty and it just has me thrown off."

"You felt..." Dia started but left off following the thought.

"Yeah, it is starting to happen to me now too."

"I'm... I'm so sorry John. I..."

They stepped up onto the curb in front of the Excalibur Hotel and John stopped, swinging Dia around to stand in front of him so he could face her completely. "Dia, this isn't your fault in any way. Do you understand?"

She looked at him then her eyes slid off into the distance. "But-"

"No Dia. It isn't your fault. There is nothing you did to cause this; there was no way to know even. You can't own this, are you hearing me?" He tried to get her to look at him again. He tilted his head to catch her eyes and stared into them for understanding. "It isn't your fault, or even Richard's. I know you can still feel him."

She pulled back against his hands but he held her firm, not letting her go. "I don't know all what he is saying to you, but I do know you saw him on stage. You were staring at him. And since we've been here, you have at times acted more like him. I am worried for you Jacordia. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. And I don't know what to do about it. So I'm sorry if I snap at you, yell, or am angry. It is not at you that I'm upset. I'm afraid. For the first time in a very long time I'm afraid and I don't know what to do. I love you and I'm slowly losing you. I can't take losing the one person in this world who means the most to me. I'm scared." He took a breath, and realized how hard it had been to say it. He pulled back away from Dia, letting his hands slide down her arms. She stood there, not reacting, not breathing.

"Dia, say something."

Her mouth slowly tried to form words but nothing came out. Finally she squeezed his arms softly but firmly. Her eyes searched his face for something, but he didn't know what to say to help her out. The night lights played out on her face, colors reflecting from her pale complexion and her bright green eyes. She dropped her eyes to his chest and then after a few moments she looked back up at him and stepped up so close that their bodies touched. She slid her left hand up behind his neck and her fingers ran through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. Her lips found his and they pressed into them, spreading open with passion. Warmth spread along his chest where their bodies met, up his throat and into his heavy breath. He realized she was breathing in deeply, hungrily, like a person who had been starved for a very long time. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed into her mouth, tasting her, smelling her, wanting her. His arms held her tighter and tighter and he felt the overwhelming power deep inside of himself, struggling to get out. He grabbed the back of her hair and held her face to his. It had been so long since he had kissed her and the memories came flooding back.

John yanked back away from Dia in shock. The memories weren't his.

He stood there stunned, staring at her in confusion, pain and sorrow. Like he had done something he knew better than, but didn't understand what. With a painful realization, he knew where the memories had come from. They were Richard's. He could feel the passion Richard had kept for Dia for so long, the want, the need, the pain from being apart. Richard had held it in and kept up appearances as such a smooth unflappable figure, but John now realized how deeply he had loved Dia and how much he had missed her. It was agony for Richard, dead yet not gone, almost touching her, but not. Trying to keep her safe from the others in the Heart, but not overwhelming her. Trying to stay distant from the one you wanted most in life and death.

"John?" Dia asked in a weak voice, betraying her feelings. He knew she wouldn't understand and would think it was something she had done.

"Dia, I... Um... I'm so sorry."

"For...kissing me?" Her voice was full of pain that slashed at his heart.

"No, for trying to take advantage..."

"I don't understand."

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that were not his own. He felt Richard in the back of his mind, he knew that Richard was sad and regretted his lapse. John wanted to tell him that it was okay, he understood but was having trouble distinguishing himself from the other's thoughts.

Someone touched his arm. He looked over into Addy's face that was full of concern but understanding.

"I feel him too. You didn't do anything wrong either John. The Wizard's Heart must be close again." She looked around her and he looked up, half expecting to see Richard.

Dia had turned and was looking out at the traffic, like she was about to step into the street. John followed her gaze, and blinked again at what he saw.

It was Richard, standing in the street, cars whooshing past him, not seeing the apparition themselves. Addy's hand clutched his arm painfully and he was certain she saw him as well.

Richard was looking at Dia. "Don't be upset with John Dia." Richard said. "I wasn't able to control myself and I think I influenced him with my thoughts. He didn't mean to crush you or... it was my fault. I could feel his love for you and I fell into it, and took him over. Please don't be mad at him. He really does love you. More than you even realize."

"Richard? Where are you?" Dia's voice came back with more force this time.

He nodded smiling. "The car is about to pass you right now. The black limo. Memorize the plate Dia. It is how you will find him."

John also watched the car pass; the windows were tinted so dark it seemed as if there was a black hole inside. He felt Richard's presence so close, and someone else's too. The deep anger of the individual was like a blight on his soul, and it threatened to swallow him.

Richard looked over at John with a look of deep concern. "I'm sorry John, I'm trying to keep the death eater that is trapped in here away from Dia and Addy, I'm losing the battle towards you. Stay strong, the heart will be far enough away in a moment that I can regain control. And I'm sorry about my lapse in judgment. I never intended any offence." A slight smile crossed his face again. "But it was good to kiss her again. Like a gift. Thank you." He looked over at Addy. "You have done an amazing job Addy. And congrats." He said with a quirk in his lips. Finally he started to fade as he looked over at Dia again as the car sped away.

"It is so good to see you all. Find the heart so you can release me, release all of the trapped souls in here. You need to let me go, your future is with John."

Richard had faded so he wasn't able to hear the rest of what Richard said, but from the look on Dia's face he knew she did. She finally looked at the ground as she stood there silent for a long time. John's legs seemed to start on their own and he walked over and encircled Dia in his arms and stood there for a while, staring down the strip at the lights, trying not to think of much at all until the feeling of another's presence had left almost completely. Dia had her arms crossed but leaned her head against his chest and had her eyes closed.

Addy had walked over and put her hand on John's arm, her other one on his back. "Come on John, it is time to go in. Or at the very least, stop standing so close to the curb. You two are scaring me." She smiled and pushed lightly on him, dragging them away from the speeding cars and the wind from their passing.

They slowly made their way back to the building as Jazz, Billy and Harmony flanked them and kept them on track.

John's heart hurt from the extreme ache he felt, still unsure of which thoughts and feelings were his, and which one had been Richards. The confusion hadn't gone away and he worried that the feelings were really not his own, that Richard had been wrong and that this whole time lately, it was really someone else's feelings he had for her. As they stepped into the elevator, he met Addy's eyes and he could swear he could read her thoughts. He knew when they made it back to the room that she would want to talk to him. Alone.

/

Dia undressed in the room, feeling very numb inside. They had all made it back to the suite and she had immediately decided that it had indeed been a long day and went to get dressed in her black pajamas. As she slipped the silky PJ's over her head she kept replaying what Richard had said over and over in her head. She had no idea how much John or Addy had heard but knew they had at least seen him. And Richard spoke to them both so they had heard some of it. But the very last of it... she just wasn't sure. He had faded pretty fast after the car made it onto the freeway and sped away.

"Listen to John's heart, his words might not always be the right ones, but his heart will never lie to you."

She wasn't sure what that meant and she didn't have time to ask Richard for clarification.

She finished dressing and sat down on the bed, trying to figure out what to do next. She felt weak and shaky but didn't want to look frail in front of the others. But she was also too afraid to sleep for fear of the nightmares. She felt bad for kissing John and it being Richard instead, and the guilt over her pleasure of seeing Richard even though he was dead. It was all just so unfair and usually she didn't dwell on things like that, but she couldn't get the feeling out of her heart. She had endured so much, how much more was she going to have to deal with? The hopelessness of the situation washed over her and made her want to cry. She struggled with the emotion, loathing the fact that she was even feeling it at all. She just couldn't seem to control it at all anymore. She usually had such a firm control, but she felt like she was on a roller coaster ride without her consent, and had no idea where the ride would stop or when. Dia grasped the pillow that was on the bed and clutched it tight as she tried to force the feelings and thoughts away. But instead the hopelessness just swelled, engulfing her heart and thoughts, drowning her in sorrow. She held her breath and focused all her energy on one thought. Where to find the Heart.

She listened to the beat of her own heart and cleared her mind. The shadow of someone appeared in her mind's eye. Slowly it turned around and Richard looked back at her, his chest glowing red, the pulsating light throbbing under his shirt. She tried to see his surroundings to get a hint where to look, but couldn't make out anything. There were shadows of others behind him and she strained to make them out. Richard looked to the side and she followed his eyes and saw a woman in a dark suit. She had a nasty look on her face and glared back at Dia which made her jump. Suddenly a dark form walked up behind Richard and grabbed him, and they struggled. The dark man had a snake that writhed on his arm. Dia recognized it suddenly, it was the symbol of the death eaters. She glanced and realized the woman had one as well. The nasty grimace on her face shocked Dia as she looked back at Richard and the man struggle.

"Dia! Go!" Richard said over his shoulder as he fought the dark form that was trying to take the heart out of his chest.

Dia realized she couldn't breathe at all, her lungs refused to work. Rivulets of excruciating pain arched across her chest as she clutched her own chest trying to gasp for air. Suddenly there was someone in front of her shaking her and yelling her name. It was Addy.

Dia tried to get her eyes to focus on her, trying to bring herself back. Stars appeared in her vision and she could feel the blackness trying to take her. Addy screamed.

Another set of hands grasped her and she thought she was falling, her vision swam.

Suddenly she was shaken back to the present. Addy was looking at her with concern and a moment later John was kneeling next to the bed, his hands on Dia.

"Dia, what just happened. Where were you?" Addy voice was trying to hold stable, but she knew the sound of fear in it.

"I was just, I felt so..."

"Helpless?" Addy said. "I know. I felt it from you clear out in the main room. So did John. Dia, I hate to tell you, but we can feel your emotions. "

Dia face contorted in confusion. "Who can?"

Addy and John exchanged looks. Then she looked back at Dia. "I can, and John can, and we think the others are starting to feel it as well."

"Oh," was all that Dia could think to say.

"We felt the sadness, and then the overwhelming hopelessness. We knew it was you. Dia, you have to realize that those feelings aren't yours. They are from someone inside the heart. What did you see? When we came in, you were not breathing, but you were obviously seeing something..." Addy said.

Dia found that she didn't want to look in John's eyes, so she concentrated on Addy instead. She could always look at Addy who already knew her heart and soul.

"I was trying to get rid of the feelings, they made me..." Dia gulped, realizing she couldn't put it to words. Instead she took a deep breath. "I saw Richard."

She felt John flinch, but he didn't move.

"And did he talk to you?" Addy asked calmly.

"I saw him looking at a woman. I think I saw her tonight at the gig. By the shadowy man." She said, looking Addy in the eye. Addy suddenly drew back, losing her own breath.

"Addy?" John asked, grasping her arm.

"I'm, I'm..." she gasped. She glanced at John then back at Dia. "Look at John and do that again."

Dia sat back a little. "Do what?"

"Dia, you just sent me the image of what you saw. I saw the woman. Show it to John."

"I don't know how I did it. How do you know I sent it?"

"I saw Richard, his chest was pulsating from the heart. He was struggling with someone else, and then suddenly I saw, well, her. The other death eater. I think she is alive, not in the heart. I think I saw her at the show tonight. Show John."

The thought of looking at John scared Dia and she couldn't look into his eyes. She still felt terrible about what had happened outside. She felt his hand touch her cheek lightly, then his finger hooked underneath her chin and he made her look at him. Her heart beat so hard in her chest that she was sure her ribs were going to be bruised. His eyes were so soft that she wanted to cry.

He looked at her and said carefully and softly, "Think about the image again."

She tried to, but only her guilt of what had happened came to her.

"Dia, are you thinking of when I kissed you at the curb?"

She nodded, feeling stupid.

"I'm sorry. I really am. If I could turn back time... but I know how much he loved you."

"And it got him killed." She blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"No, his pride got him killed. Not his love for you. You have to believe that." John said softly. "He was my best friend and even I know he got himself killed. You don't own that. Now concentrate. Show me what you showed Addy."

She searched his eyes and knew something was there. "I can't. All I can feel is..."

Addy's voice came to her softly. "What can you feel Dia?"

"I can feel John. He isn't sure if he really loves me or if it just Richard's love that he feels. He isn't sure if he really loves me."

John pulled back in shock. His eyes searched her face, trying to figure out what to say.

Suddenly, the image of the woman came to her again, and she grasped his face and tried to communicate to him. His face lit up with realization.

"I saw her." He said weakly. He was shaking and drew back from her.

Addy looked from John to Dia. "Okay Dia. I think it is time you got some sleep." She said carefully and looked at John. "It is more of the health potion, but I put a sleeping drought in it as well. You won't have any dreams."

"But what if..." Dia started, afraid to put words to her fears of being taken over again.

"Don't worry. It will put you so far under that even the dead won't be able to wake you." Addy looked over as John pulled out a flask he was carrying. She looked back at Dia. "Drink."

Dia hesitated.

"Trust me Dia. Drink."

She looked back over at John. His face was a mask of thoughts and she couldn't make them out.

"Drink." Addy said again.

Dia took the proffered flask and drank from it. She finished and handed it back to John who put it in a pocket, careful not to meet her eyes.

"It's time for you to sleep Dia." Addy said. She carefully took a hold of Dia's shoulders and her lay down.

Dia couldn't take her eyes off John, but he was unable to meet her eyes. She realized that he may not really love her, that it could possibly be a hold off from Richard. She lay down, staring at him as she slowly lost consciousness. The world swirled, and heaved. Then there was nothing.

/

**Addy sat on the bed next to Dia. Once she was sure Dia was sleeping peacefully Addy got up and left the room. She pulled the door behind her, but didn't close it all the way. She couldn't close Dia in the room all alone. **

**John was sitting quietly in the main room with the others. There was not laughter and horseplay going on as there should be after a night like they just had.**

**Addy looked around the room at each of her friends with the thoughts swirling in her mind. Harmony was sitting in Jazz's arms, as he caressed her hair. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Billy stood next to the door, holding his face in his hand, the way he always did when he was upset, or deep in thought. From the look of it, right now he was both. John sat ridged, his face vacant of any expression. Addy looked into his eyes, she could see the turmoil going on in his mind. No one said a word. **

**Addy took Billy's hand. He looked at her, and tried to give her a reassuring grin. It didn't quite work, but she was glad of the gesture, and returned it with a soft kiss on his cheek. **

**"Is she okay?" Billy asked. Everyone's eyes were on Addy.**

**"For right now, yes. But I don't know how much longer she can hold on. We all need to talk. There are many things that are going on and that have come to light this evening. Things that we all need to be aware of. John, are you up for this?"**

**"Hell no." He looked at Addy blinking back from where ever it was in his mind he had been. "But it has to be done."**

**"Okay then. I really want to change my clothes, as I am sure the rest of you do. Plus I am starving. This has been a long day, and I finally feel like eating again."**

**"I will order some pizza from room service." Jazz offered.**

**"That is fine, but stick to normal toppings." Bill added.**

**"And no anchovies, or jalapeno's." Addy spoke loudly from her room.**

**"Got it." Jazz answered.**

**Billy followed Addy into their room. Addy was pulling out her pajamas as he walked in. **

**"You know those are my favorite." Bill said softly as he shut the door.**

**"These?" Addy looked at him funny. In her hand she held one of his old t-shirts and his old sweat pants she had cut off to make shorts. "Why, I thought you were mad because I had cut them off."**

**"I was just giving you a bad time the other night when I saw you in them. Then I got to thinking about it. I figure if I can't be next to you when you sleep, at least my clothes are." He smiled at her.**

**"I have thought the same thing for the last year." Addy gave him a half grin.**

**"Me too." Billy chuckled softly as he pulled out one of Addy's old Quidditch jerseys.**

**"Ily Billy." Addy smiled and shook her head.**

**"I love you, Addison." Billy smiled back.**

**/**

**Billy and Addy were the first ones back in the main room. Addy poked her head into Dia's room; she was sleeping peacefully for the time being. **

**Addy was deep in thought as the other three came back into the room. Every one made themselves comfortable. It was past two in the morning, and everyone was feeling it.**

**"Pizza should be here in about 15. I ordered some soft drinks too." Jazz replied to the growling he heard from Addy stomach.**

**"Thanks Jazz." Addy said, coming out of thought and back to the room. She hadn't really noticed that everyone was back. "First thing I want to suggest, John and Jazz, you two should bunk together tonight." John opened his mouth in protest, but Addy cut him off. "I have been giving it some thought. Harm I don't mean to say this to hurt you in anyway, but well of the six of us, you and Dia are not as close. I thought about putting Billy in there but I think that may agitate her more than anything. John you are way too close to this, in many ways, that is something I want to talk to you about but later. Just you and I. Not that I am trying to keep any secrets, but matters of the heart need their privacy. If anyone is wondering why I didn't choose Jazz, well just remember what happened at the museum, and there is your answer."**

**"I understand Addy, and my feelings are not hurt. Dia is my friend and sister, but even sisters can have their differences." Harmony's voice was meek and understanding.**

**"Thank you Harm, I knew you would understand." Addy's voice was grateful as she smiled at Harmony. "So I really don't know how to put this any other way, and my head really doesn't want to try to figure it out." Addy looked around the room at them. "Who else saw Richard tonight? I know John and Dia did, as did I. Did any of you see him?" **

**"I thought I was just wishing he could see us, how much he would have loved being up there. Singing those old power ballads he loved so much." Billy's voice carried a pang of sadness. "Was it really him?" A few tears ran down his cheek.**

**"He was standing center stage, watching Dia." Jazz added. "There but not really."**

**"Yes like he is torn between two worlds, and can be whole in either of them." Harmony's eyes were misty with tears.**

**"That is exactly what is going on." Addy was sure of it.**

**The knock at the door startled all of them. Jazz got the pizzas and tipped the boy who seemed about their age, who apologized for their wait and explained that the house elves were shorthanded right now. **

**The pizza tasted delicious, and the soda topped it off perfectly. Addy ate four large pieces. Everyone was glad to see her eat, and feeling well, but they could tell her concern for Dia was the utmost thing on her mind.**

**"So what are your thoughts on the whole Richard thing?" Jazz asked as he bit into his seventh piece of pizza.**

**"Well here is what I know." Addy started. "First we all know that Richard is one of the souls trapped in the Heart. How many others are there with him, I couldn't guess, I just know there are many. I don't know if the maker of this stone knew that it would keep collecting souls or what he was thinking. I am thinking that either the Heart is becoming too full, or there is something wrong with it. Whatever it is, these souls should not be able to breach the hold of the Heart. Yet we have seen it happen, with the dark wizard that tried to take over Dia, and with Richard. My fear is that there are other souls that may try to do the same thing. Yes the goal here is to free them, but that is to allow them to move on to whatever there next existence may be. Whether that is nothingness or a higher state of being, but through the heart they are still attached to this world, and have no rest, no finalization to this life."**

**John looked at Addy. "So why is it that it is attached to Dia so strongly?"**

**"Because," Addy said with a quiver in her voice. "When Richard died, a small part of Dia's soul went with him. At first I thought it was because she was so close to the stone when he died, but that doesn't explain hardly anything. I believe that in that tiny part of her soul she carried her connection with all of us. That explains what is going on with me, and with John, and why you all could see Richard tonight. It also explains why she can't seem to let go of him. I think that slowly it will affect us all. The stronger her connection is with us, the stronger the effect will be on us. Now here is another question, did Richard speak to any of you?" **

**No one spoke.**

**"Okay then." Addy spoke again. "Richard has communicated with Dia, John and I."**

**"What did he say?" Harmony asked.**

**"Well I can't tell you what he said to Dia or to John, and even if I could, I wouldn't." Addy looked at John. "If they want to share that with you, that is up to them." She drifted off in thought for a moment. "I am still confused as to what he meant."**

**"Addy, what did he say to you?" Billy softly put his hand on hers.**

**"He told me I have done an amazing job, and then he told me congrats." The puzzlement showed on Addy's face, and in her voice. "It wasn't that he told me congrats, it was how he said it and the twitch in his grin that confused me. Like he always did, when he knew something you didn't." Addy looked around the room at the others, trying to find the answer. It was clear to her that they were as confused as she was.**

**Just then from the bed room Dia's voice called out. "Addy!"**

**Addy jumped to her feet and ran to Dia. Dia was sitting up in bed, a look of worry on her face. **

**"What is it?" there was a look of panic on Addy's face. "Are you okay? What is the matter?"**

**"I'm fine, I just remembered something. It is important." Dia said sleepily. **

**"What is it? What did you remember?"**

**"Richard told me to memorize this license plate. Ha, like it would be hard. It was on that long stretch limo that past us, when we were on the street with him."**

**"Well, what was it." Jazz asked.**

**"Ha it was way too obvious, but only if you are not a Muggle." Dia giggled.**

**"Damn it woman! Tell us already!" Billy almost shouted.**

**"Oh, we are impatient Billy Goat!" Dia half hissed, half giggled.**

**"Dia!" Addy, Harmony and John said at the same time.**

**"D R K W Z R D." Dia spelled out.**

**"Are you kidding me?" John blurted out.**

**"Hey in Vegas no one would think twice, this is the oddest town in the U.S. You can get away with just about anything, cause no one notices!" Jazz was very matter of fact in his statement.**

**"Well it won't be hard to forget." Addy said. **

**"I think I need to get back to sleep." Dia said as she lay back down.**

**"Yes you do, and I think we all need to get some sleep." Harmony said as she climbed into bed next to Dia.**

**"Hey Addy do you mind if we talk in the morning?" John asked. "I am really tired now and I am going to need all the chance I can to sleep, if I am bunking with buzz saw over here."**

**"I don't snore" Jazz said.**

**"Sure John. We will talk in the morning. Good night and good luck."**

**"What, I don't snore!" Jazz was trying to act hurt.**

**"Good night Harm. Good night John, if you need ear plugs, I have some." Billy smiled at Jazz**

**"I DON'T SNORE!" Jazz huffed off to bed.**

**/**

**Addy snuggled down into the bed next to Billy. He put his arms around her. **

**"Addy?" Billy whispered.**

**"Yes Billy?" Addy answered.**

**"I want you to know that I am glad Dia has a friend like you. And I am glad I have you too."**

**"Thank you Billy." Addy sighed and closed her eyes.**

**/**

Chapter 11

Clowning Around

John rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time. Jazz's snoring was waking the dead, John was absolutely sure of it. John looked at the clock, it flashed the numbers 6:35 am. They all had only laid down to sleep a few hours ago, but John's mind kept churning and waking him up along with Jazz's horrific snoring. John was fairly sure it was the worst snoring Jazz had ever done.

He flopped on his stomach and put the pillow over his head again, trying to block out the sound and the light that was slowly creeping through the curtained window. He tried to force his mind off the thoughts that kept circling around his mind and into oblivion.

Jazz snorted and garbled some speech as he lay on his back. From under the pillow John snaked his arm and pushed Jazz off the bed and onto the floor. John sighed as the snoring abruptly resumed from below the bed, but it was a little quieter. He lay there thinking about what needed to be done, but his thoughts always returned to the same thing. Dia.

He had thought about sneaking in and asking Harmony to switch beds with him, but he knew his cousin wouldn't do it because Addy had asked her to sleep next to Dia for a reason. And since he wasn't even sure if the feelings he had for her were in fact his own, he knew it would be a very bad idea. He was torn on what to do, and found he couldn't do anything at all.

Somewhere in the endless loop of thoughts he drifted off again to sleep. He was walking down a hallway somewhere. He looked around and recognized the Ministry of Magic, the same hallway he had found Dia looking at the painting in. As he looked down the dark length of it, he realized there were bloody footprints leading away from him. Without thinking he followed them down the corridor and into another one. Finally he came to a dark door that was outlined in a bright red pulsating light. The bloody red footprints led though the door. He reached for the handle but the door flew open and bathed him in the red brightness from beyond. Dia stood in the doorway, staring at him. She was in a floor-length slim gown that hung off her shoulders and dripped from top to bottom with blood. It had been her footprints he had followed.

"Go back. You need to leave now John." She said in a hollow voice.

Beyond her he could hear the sounds of fighting and realized that the Battle of Hogwarts was raging on in the background.

"I have to help you. I need to save you." John reached out a hand for her, but she pulled back and away from his touch.

"You need to leave. Save yourself. Save the others. You need to let me go as well. When you smash the heart, I'll die with it. Let go of your feelings, let go of Richard, let go of me. If you can't find the heart, you have to promise to kill me in life. It is the only way to save Addy. Don't let yourself and Addison, and then Jazz and Billy, and even Harmony be pulled in. If you haven't stopped the heart in two days, you will have to take my life. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. I don't understand any of this. I don't know what to do, I don't know how I feel. I don't want to kill you."

"A great Auror knows when to cut his losses John. You were meant to be one of the best. That means making hard choices. My love is pulling everyone I love more than life into the heart. Promise me John, promise me you won't let it continue. You and Addy haven't been taken into the heart, kill me before it happens to you, to Addy. Save the others."

John heard footsteps coming up from behind Dia and saw Richard's visage resolve into view. Their eyes met but Dia held her hand out for Richard to stop. He came to a halt a few yards from Dia and the door and she turned to Richard and shook her head.

"It is too late Richard. He needs to cut the ties."

Richard looked at Dia then back to John. "It isn't too late Dia. There is still time." Richard spoke to Dia, but his eyes kept flicking to John.

"I'm too far gone, and he is realizing the feelings he has for me are just the echoes of your feelings that have washed across his soul. Now is the time." Dia turned to John again and started to close the door. "Now is the place. I'm sleeping in the other room. Do it now, get it over with before everyone pays the price. I'm dead either way. Do your duty to your family and friends. End it now." She closed the door the rest of the way with a snap and the light cut out, plunging him into darkness. Out of the darkness he heard a scream pierce the air and John turned to try to find the source of the sound but instead woke up in the hotel room, bathed in sweat.

He strained his ears to hear the scream again, but all that came to him was the sound of Jazz's snored from the floor on the opposite side of the bed. He turned and looked at the clock again. It blinked a quiet 7:13 am.

John pulled the twisted covers off from his body as he slunk out of bed and took a shower, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't tell if it was just a dream, or if Dia had actually asked him to kill her. He couldn't see how it could have been her since she was sound asleep in the room with Harmony.

He shut off the shower and quickly dressed in a nice white long shirt and black jeans and then snuck out into the main room. It was still as the grave, the city was not one for early mornings. No noises came from any of the rooms except that of Jazz's incessant snoring.

John crept over to Dia's room and carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open. Dia was still asleep in the bed next to Harmony who was oblivious to anything going on. He stood there for another moment, staring at Dia as she slept. Finally he moved over and sat lightly on the side of the bed. He touched her hair, the dark mahogany lock slipping though his fingers as the curl slid from his grasp. He looked at her pale complexion as if death had already claimed the rosiness that was usually in her cheeks. He went to touch her red lips, but drew his hand back. Again his chest swelled with pain, longing and regret. And again, he couldn't tell if it was his own, or the sorrow from Richard's lost pain that he was drowning in. He wanted to cry and wake her up and tell her that it really was him that loved her. But another part of him knew it was quite possibly a lie. And in the back of his mind, he could hear her words, telling him to kill her while she slept before the heart could claim anyone else. It sounded so much like what Dia would say. But as he sat there, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her.

Maybe he would never be an Auror after all. He didn't have what it took to make the hard decisions, to do what needed done. To kill someone who had been his friend, his family, his love...

His lungs clutched in a seizure of pain and anger, and John carefully stood back up and backed out of the room. With one last look, he slowly closed the door on her room and strode quickly back to his own room, put on his shoes, took his leather jacket, and then like a thief, he stole out of the hotel suite and flew from the corridor, down the elevator and into the street.

John wasn't sure where he was heading; he just knew he had to get away from the hotel. Away from Dia. Away from it all.

He needed to find that woman in Dia's vision, and squeeze the answers out of her that he needed, even if it meant killing her.

His feet started to walk, and he strode down the boulevard on the way to somewhere he knew not, just that he needed to go.

He needed to find answers. To find out what to do. To find the voice of his own soul once more.

/

Dia woke to the hushed forced whispers from the room beyond. She could immediately tell Addy was pissed, she didn't need to feel for her presence to tell that one.

"He shouldn't have left! And now not to respond to our messages on the bracelet? That is just plain stupid. He knows better." Addy hissed.

Jazz's voice was doing its best impression of a calming demeanor. "There had to be a good reason he left without telling the rest of us. I'm sure he will say once he gets back.

"For someone he left laying on the floor, you are being awfully accommodating to him." Addy snapped back.

"We all know John is a very responsible person. I'm sure there is something we are missing." Harmony tried to say softly, but Addy wasn't having any of it.

"I told him I wanted to talk to him. And he left in the middle of the night…"

"Middle of the morning…" Billy tried to point out, but said nothing more. Dia imagined he got one hell of a glare.

"He left," Addy snarled once again, "and didn't let anyone know where he was going. For all we know, something happened to him. It isn't like John to just leave. He's usually the one yelling at us for running off halfcocked."

"I have to agree with Addy," Billy sighed, "it isn't like John. Usually it is Dia that runs off."

"Not helpful Billy." Addy growled.

"No," Jazz stated suddenly, "that is helpful. Think about it. Dia's been acting like Richard, and now John runs off and does something like what Dia does. It could be connected."

Dia listened to the silence from the room beyond. Addy was obviously pondering the idea.

Jazz's voice punctuated the stillness when he whispered, "Does that mean Addy is acting like John? And who gets to act like me?"

"Dibs!" Billy piped up. No other noise came from the room, so Dia assumed they both got another nasty glare.

"Well, if we are going to do something about this all, we should do it before Dia gets up. No need to drag her through anything more." Harmony said to the quiet.

"Too late, she's awake. I can feel her confusion over what is going on." Addy said in a low tone.

Dia decided to speak up. "So, little Johnny B. Goode has run off has he?" She tried to say in the most upbeat tone possible. She knew it wouldn't fool Addy, but she hoped it made the others feel better, even if just a little. She swung her feet out of bed and creaked the door the rest of the way open and peered out at the others. "And before you ask, I feel fine. Rested. Relaxed. Ready to go kick some dark wizard's ass. I'm going to head down to the wizard's information booth and find a way to get some info on that car from last night."

"I already Googled it." Jazz smiled to Dia.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What did you find out?"

"That Billy still can't grasp the concept of the Internet and Google." Jazz smiled.

Dia returned the smile as she saw Billy roll his eyes.

"I still say that this Internet has to be run by magic, that's all." Billy mumbled.

"Come on out and have breakfast and I'll fill you in." Jazz's grin widened.

Dia stepped into the main room and made sure to smile at each person. When she passed Addy, she was suddenly in the grip of a huge hug. She squeezed Addison back and when they pulled away, she could see that the other girl had started to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying? I swear I'm not ready to cry, so it isn't me!" She smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just so frustrated." Addy sniffled, trying to regain her composure.

"You know what you need to feel better? To go yell at someone. You should finish getting dressed and go find John and kick him. I bet it will do you a world of good. You know you don't like leaving things unsaid. There may never be another chance, and we've learned the hard way to never go without telling a person what is on their mind and what is in your heart. I'm sure getting to talk to John about whatever is bothering you is just what the doctor would order." She looked over at Jazz who had picked up some doughnuts and were juggling them. "I'll find out what Jazz knows, which should take only about two seconds. After I eat, I'm still going to head down to the wizard's info and find out what else there is to know about this person. What businesses they own, that kind of thing."

Addy nodded. "I drew a picture of the woman from the vision to help you out. And two of the dark wizard, one from the painting at the Ministry, the other with Harm's help with the changes he's made to his appearances. Take them with you. I'll find John and talk to him. And I just may give him a good swift kick for good measure." She smiled.

"Well then, let's be about it." Dia said as she squeezed Addy's hand one last time, then went to claim a doughnut before Jazz dropped them all on the floor. "Honestly, Jazz, do you have to fondle every single doughnut?"

"Of course! I have the touch you know."

"Oh, you're touched alright..." Dia smiled and snatched a maple bar out of the air and bit into it. She made a face. "Good grief Jazz, learn to wash your hands already. Have you been playing with an animal this morning?"

"Just Billy."

"Oh, goat flavored maple bars for breakfast. Great." Dia rolled her eyes in mock irritation.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Billy protested. They all laughed.

It felt good to laugh with the others as she ignored the dark spot in her heart where John was. She felt him drowning in pain and sorrow, but it wasn't physical pain, so she said nothing and pushed it away before it could pull her under. For a moment she got a feeling almost a fuzzy image. She turned to Addy.

"I can sorta feel John. I think he is at the Bellagio down the road. At some art exhibit. I don't know anything else, but I do know he is not in trouble, at least not physical trouble. Well," she winked at Addy, "at least until you get there."

/

The elevator doors opened and Dia stepped out into the foyer of the casino with Jazz in tow. Harmony had a hold of his hand and Dia got the distinct impression that she was told to keep an eye on them both. Billy had left with Addy to go find John since they still didn't want anyone traveling alone in a strange country, and a very strange city to boot. Dia tried her hardest not to think about John and her feelings for him, or his unresolved feelings for her. Each time her mind wandered back to it, the stab of pain that coursed through her heart and body made her shake with fresh waves of ache. And since she knew that both John and Addy could feel any strong feelings she had, she didn't want to encumber them with unnecessary problems…

Dia bit her lip and tried to force the pain away yet again. She could feel in the back of her heart a calm presence trying to do his best to comfort her, but Richard was in no position to help her at the moment. And around the edges of the spot she could feel others, their images growing clearer and clearer every day. Most of them didn't seem to care one way or another, a few were upset at the situation, and at least two were sending dark thoughts and urges. And plans.

It had occurred to her that if she was in contact with Richard, the dark wizards in the heart were probably in contact with their friends as well. And if they were able to take over Dia once… was it John they really wanted? Did the wizards in the heart, which Dia knew for certain were male, really want to take over John so they would be alive again? The fear rose in her throat as they stepped into the wizard's room and she scanned the crowd for faces she may recognize. With an effort, she forced the terror back down before either Addy or John would know, and set her mind to the task at hand.

She stepped up behind a few other people and waited for her turn to talk to the wizard information desk. Jazz was a few steps away talking to Harmony, but soon enough he was working on embarrassing her instead. He had started talking in a very loud voice and asking her strange things while others glanced in his direction as if he had lost part of his mind. Harmony's face started to light up in a brilliant red vestige that set off the pink blouse and skirt wonderfully. Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and acted like he was kidnapping her. Dia watched them out of the corner of her eye as Harmony tried to get mad at him but couldn't stop giggling. She wished she could be as free as Jazz was able to be at the drop of a hat.

At last it was Dia's turn at the counter and she strode up and smiled at the large lady behind the desk.

"Are you here to sell your friend to the circus by chance? I heard they are in need of new acts." She smiled warmly at Dia, setting her at ease.

"If only…" Dia sighed and smiled back. "Actually I'm trying to find more information out on these two people. I'm here from England and I have business with them." She showed the woman the two pictures. "I know his name is Vincent VonBuren. Hers I'm not sure, but I believe she is his assistant. They have a mansion out of town, but since this is business, I don't think it is right to go there to discuss it with them. I've been over to the MGM and talked to a squib in his employment, but I really need to talk to the man himself."

The woman looked at her for a moment, searching her face. "Well, we all know of the band that played last night from Brittan," she said with a lifted eyebrow. "And may I say you all did a fantastic job. Everyone has been raving about it all day." She said smiling, but then her smile slipped. "But I should caution you as you all seem like nice young adults, you don't want to get mixed up in his business. He's a-" she looked around cautiously.

"A dark wizard, I know. I'm sure he thought his license plate on his limo was clever. But it still stands; I need to talk to him. He has a piece of my property and I would like to get it back from him. I'm sure if I could talk to him I could convince him to give it up."

The woman gave her a look that said she doubted that the man would give anything up, but she just smiled back at Dia politely. "As you wish dear. As I said, I'm not sure who the woman is, but Mr. VonBuren's office is on the top floor of the MGM, but they never allow anyone without an appointment. But he has a show that he is putting on, a magic show since the muggles just eat that up. It is more of a stripper magic show in my humble opinion, but to each their own… it will open tonight. Maybe you can catch him there." She slid a flyer over the counter to Dia who smiled broadly.

"Oh this is perfect. Addy will love it!" She laughed and looked up at the woman. "Thank you so very much for your help."

"Well you can pay me back by giving me a heads up if your little band decides to play again. I can sell out the show in a heartbeat."

"We don't have any plans right now, but you never know, this is Vegas, anything can happen. If we do, you will be the first to know. " Dia smiled at the woman and walked over to where Jazz was pretending to stuff Harmony in an empty box.

"I've got a location where we can find Mr. VonBuren this afternoon. And it is going to be spectacular."

"Oh?" Jazz's curiosity was peaked.

Dia tried to hide a smirk as she held up the flyer for Harmony and Jazz to read. Harmony gasped as Jazz started a deep belly laugh.

The flyer flapped lightly in the breeze that came through the entrance way. On the bright pink paper showed dancing girls, a magician's top hat, jugglers and other random acts as it broadly proclaimed "See the greatest show in Vegas, the Magic Hour at Circus Circus!"

Dia giggled a little as she went to touch her bracelet. "Addy's gonna scream."

/

**Addy walk down the street at such a quick pace, Billy had to almost jog to keep up, but he held fast on her heals. Her head swam with emotion. The hardest part was she couldn't figure out how much of it was hers, and how much of it was Dia's. A sudden ache hit her. She stopped suddenly and grabbed her chest. Billy didn't see her halt in time to stop his momentum, and almost sent them toppling to the ground. Billy caught his balance just in time, and grabbed Addy. He spun her around. "Addy! What's wrong?" He could see the pain in her eyes. As quickly as it hit, it was gone. **

**Addy took a deep breath. "I am fine, it is Dia, and she must be fine now." Grabbing hold of her own thoughts and emotions, Addy pressed on. The urgency she felt at this moment, she had felt before. It was the same feeling she had while chasing after Richard that night during the battle. It was taking everything she had to block these feelings from Dia, and John. There was a drive in her, that wouldn't let go. She had a mission and would not rest until she found John.**

**Billy kept trying to talk to her, asking her questions. This was becoming more difficult as they marched on. Billy was running out of breath. The Bellagio came into sight, Addy pressed on faster. Billy gave up trying to talk and just kept time behind her. Addy knew John was there, she could feel it. **

**As they entered the casino, she had an over whelming vision of color. It was an art exhibit. Addy stopped at the reception desk and asked for direction. She was quickly on the move once again. When they entered the Gallery of Fine Art, Addy's fears and drive subsided. John was there. Billy pointed him out to Addy.**

**"Billy, will you please give me a few moments with John, I need to give him a piece of my mind."**

**"Sure thing," Billy smiled at her, his eyes twinkled. "Good thing it is you, I can't afford to lose what little mind I have." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.**

**"The thing that worries me is he already has a piece of it. What the hell is he doing here? This is where I would run off to."**

**"Just talk to him Addy. He is pretty reasonable, most of the time." Billy turned walked a few steps and started studying a work by Picasso. He turned his head left, then right, trying to get a perspective on the painting. Addy was sure that he would be standing on his head the next time she saw him. She giggled to herself, and walked away.**

**John was only a few paces away, but it took Addy no time to work up a rage. One quite equal to that of a wet cat. She tried to ease her breathing, only to find herself huffing a puffing. She walked up behind him and cleared her thoughts. John turned and looked at Addy, his eyes misty. Addy squinted her eyes at him, pulled back her right foot and kicked him square in the shin. John let out a yelp.**

**"Hey! What was that for?" **

**"That was for running off, alone!" Addy's voice was quiet but gruff. She then pulled back her left foot and kicked him square in the other shin.**

**"OUCH! What was that one for?"**

**"That, my dear John, was for making me feel the exact same way I did the night Richard died." Addy made a fist with her right hand, and punched him right in the jaw.**

**"Enough!" John yelled. "What the hell. What was that for?"**

**"That was for Dia!" **

**"I am telling you now Addison, if you hurt me again I am going to put a full body bind on you."**

**"I am done, as long as you don't run off again." Addy walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. "Oh and by the way for someone you is supposed to be ever vigilant, you sure didn't see that coming" she smiled at him. There was a new lightness in her now, almost a relief. **

**"No I sure didn't." John chortled. "This whole thing has us all messed up. Dia acting like Richard and me. You acting like me and Dia, and me acting like the three of you. I had to get away, I knew that was Dia. Coming here that was you, and not telling anyone where I was going, well that was..."**

**Addy cut him off. "Richard. I know. And just think, soon Jazz, Billy and Harm will be dragged into the mix." A wave of giddiness came over them. **

**"You know, it will be quite funny to see Jazz acting like Harm." John flashed Addy a sideways grin.**

**"Hell, I am just hoping that some of her fashion since rubs off on Billy." Addy laughed.**

**A few moments passed. The two sat in silence. It was nice to feel calm, even if the moment was fleeting, they would take what they could get. Addy looked at John. "You know you are wrong."**

**"Wrong? About what?" John was puzzled.**

**"About your feelings for Dia. They are not Richard's."**

**"How do you know, how can you be sure?"**

**"John, I don't feel Richard inside me. It is like he won't go there. It would be an intrusion. Either that, or there is something keeping him from it. But regardless of that, I can feel you. I feel every bit of emotion you have for Dia. It makes me wish I had time to paint. With what you feel for her, I could paint a master piece."**

**"Is that why I am here? Why I came here of all places in Las Vegas to go."**

**"I am almost positive. I know it is hard to do right now, but soon you will have no trouble seeing it. From the way I feel right now, it will be very soon!" Just then Addy's bracelet chimed.**

**"Oh just bloody WONDERFUL!"**

**"What is it? Is something wrong Addy?"**

**"Oh lots of things are wrong, and the way this sound I just may hurt someone."**

**"Um, you already did that!" John was smiling and rubbing his cheek.**

**"I will let Dia explain this one, and believe me; she got a lot of explaining to do!"**

**John was confused, but he let it go, he knew Addy would hold to her word. He could feel it, and an odd since of fear, yet there was laughter mix in.**

**"Well," Addy stood up. "Let's find Billy and get back to the others."**

**Addy found Billy where she had left him, next to the Picasso. To her relief he was not standing on his head.**

**"I just don't get it." Bill was perplexed.**

**"And I don't expect you to. It's kind of like the internet." Addy pushed her finger into his ribs. "But that is ok, I love you anyway." She smiled at him. Billy tried to frown, but the twinkle in his eyes, and the grin that twitched at the corner of his mouth gave him away.**

Addy smiled at Billy but didn't hug him because she realized she could feel confusion once again from John who stood behind her. She turned to look at John and saw his face pale a bit as he stared down the hallway. Suddenly he moved off and Addy had to move quickly to keep up with him. It took Billy another few moments to react and trail behind.

John's pace quickened till he was almost running, but he finally came to the end of the hallway and stared at a painting in surprise. Addison looked at the painting and gasped.

It was a full portrait of the woman from Dia's vision.

She looked at John and he returned it. "I'm thinking," Addy said carefully, "that there may be an ulterior motive to coming here that you were not aware of John."

He just nodded.

Billy cleared his throat. It made Addy want to sigh but instead she patiently explained to him, "This is the woman that Dia saw in a vision and I drew it, and now John has found it."

Billy nodded. "Okay, so you found the portrait. Um, now what?"

"I don't know," John said as he shook his head, his arms crossed as he chewed absent mindedly on the tip of his finger.

Addy saw one of the curators walking towards them and she waved him down. The tall thin man had an air of snootiness around him, but he was pseudo-nice enough, so Addy let it slide.

"Excuse me sir, but who is this portrait of? She is beautiful, and I swear I've seen her around town somewhere." Addy asked him in the nicest tone she could muster.

"This is the Lady Grendeline. The portrait was painted just a week ago by a renowned artist. She is said to have a beauty that can capture the hearts and souls of any crowd. From the top hat that is sitting in the background I'm guessing she is some magician, but there are so many of them types running around Vegas that I'm not sure of the distinction." The man said the word 'magician' with such distain that Addy knew he had to be a muggle.

"But," Billy cut in, "She has a headdress in her hand. Isn't she a dancer?"

"I wouldn't know about those sorts of things." He sniffed into the air.

She gave the tall skinny man a sideways glance. "I take it you are not fond of this picture?"

His pale eyes slid to Addy's face and back to the portrait. "Well, it is a good enough painting. And the subject is nice to look at, but I'm not sure it is Bellagio worthy, that's all. It says nothing of interest. Now some of our other works are of much more importance."

"I don't know, I think there is plenty of symbolism in it." John said and pointed to the painting. "Like the bright red glowing heart in the middle of the headdress must mean something, or the snake lurking in the background, the many symbols around the dark edges, the skull that is sitting in the shadows over the clowns face…"

"I hate clowns," Addy mumbled under her breath, her nerves getting rattled again.

"They are all pale attempts at some dark and dreary purpose, trying to juxtapose ironic images. So overly blatant and very blasé…"

Addy and John exchanged looks and then glanced at Billy who seemed surprised to see so many other things in the picture.

The man droned on. "I'm certain that the sex appeal aspect was what they were really going for considering her outfit barely covers the heaving breasts. I mean really, no subterfuge in the work at all."

"Then why is it hanging in such a prestigious hallway filled with amazing works of art? Shouldn't it be hanging elsewhere? Like the MGM?"

The pale man looked down his nose at Addy and turned. "That, my dear girl, is the question. If you ever find the answer, feel free to let me know. But," he said as he walked off, "I believe all you will find out is that someone who has the power to put it here did so. Nothing more. Fame is fickle. I wouldn't be surprised if it was gone by next week. Good day."

The three of them continued to stare at the picture, and Addy could feel something stirring inside John again. Pain, anger and dread swirled and it was centered around Dia.

"John, what aren't you telling me?" Addy asked.

He didn't immediately answer; she could tell he was debating on what to say, or if he wanted to say anything at all.

Billy looked down at his bracelet. "Hey guys, Jazz is on his way with ticket to a magic show at Circus Circus. Wonder why Dia wants to go there. Addy hates clowns." He looked up at John and Addy's deadpan look at him. "What?" After a moment he glanced at the painting then back at them. "Oh."

After a sigh to control her irritability, Addy asked Billy, "Can you go find Jazz outside and make sure he gets here? There is a toy vendor set up outside on the sidewalk and I fear Jazz may not make it past them."

"Sure thing hun." Billy smiled and walked back down the hallway and towards the entrance.

When he had walked off a sufficient distance, Addy spoke again. "So are you going to tell me what is going on inside you, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

John sighed, still staring at the painting. Finally he gave in. "I had a dream this morning. Or a vision, I'm not sure which. But it bothered me and so I…" he shrugged.

"I can feel that it is still bothering you, so why don't you just spit it out, sometimes it helps."

"Because I don't want anyone alarmed over what could have just been my imagination messing with me."

"I'm a big girl, I can decide for myself if it is worth worrying over. Besides, you never know what might be helpful down the road. It could be your mind trying to tell you something, or it could be a vision, but not telling someone could be more disastrous in the long run. Don't make me hit you again. You know I will."

She could feel the fear creep into his heart. "I dreamed I was in the hallway at the Ministry, and I followed bloody footsteps to a door. Dia was on the other side in a blood covered gown, and the Battle of Hogwarts was raging on behind her. Richard came running up behind her but she stopped him. She was very calm about the whole thing which was strange. She said," John choked.

"She said?" Addy prodded patiently for him to finish.

"Dia said for me to kill her in her sleep. That she would die anyway once the heart was smashed, and if the task took longer than tomorrow it would be too late for you and I, we would be taken into the heart as well. She told me to kill her right then and there while she was sleeping to save you and myself and the others. That a great Auror would do it without hesitation."

"Well, I can tell you if you had done so, I would have killed you." Addy stated flatly. She glanced over to John and her heart jumped when she saw the deep hurt in his eyes. "I know you couldn't do that anymore than I could. And by the way, you just proved my point earlier."

"Which was?"

"You reacted the way someone who loves another would."

"I've known Dia for so many years, like a sister. I wouldn't have been able to kill Harm, or you, or Billy, or Jazz… well maybe Jazz…"

"No, you reacted the way a lover would when faced with having to let the love of their life pass away, I can feel you too now you know. When you told me what the Dia in the dream said I felt pain, but that was of a sister, not a lover. You do love her, why won't you just admit that? Why are you trying to hide from it again?"

"I just don't think it should be this hard… we fight all the time…"

"When something is worth having, it is worth fighting for. Isn't Dia worth fighting for?"

"For, yes, with… I'm just not sure. You and Billy don't fight like we do."

"Billy isn't a passionate, strong person like either you or Dia and I are. And we have our fights. I just choose to forgive him easier than you or Dia do each other. Personally I think you like to fight."

"Okay, sometimes I do." He smiled faintly. "But lately it is different. And I just don't know what's mine, and what's someone else's. I feel…"

"Guilty? Remember, I can feel your emotions now too."

He rubbed his hair with his hand. "Yeah, guilty. It still feels somehow wrong to want my best friend's girlfriend…"

"John you really have to stop this. It isn't good for you. Maybe I should just hit you every time you start thinking like this. Then again, I'd be beating you up every day, can't be good for the ego…"

He gave her a dirty look. It made her laugh a little.

"I'm just saying that you are confused and now even have something telling you to kill the one you love. It has to be playing havoc on your nerves, and I doubt you slept much at all last night which is bound to make you more moody and less able to think clearly. But there are a few things I can absolutely say. One: you are NOT to kill Dia. Two: you really do love her, but now is a bad time to try to show it, so just stand back until you know it is the right time. Three: I need my sketch book to jot down all these symbols on the painting, and Four: it is taking Jazz and Billy way too long to get here."

They both looked around and saw at the end of the hallway both Billy and Jazz playing with a marionette toy they had apparently just purchased. It looked like a little green alien and they had it walking down the corridor and waving to passer-byers.

"Oh," Addy said as she turned back to John. "One more thing. If you EVER run off again without telling someone where you are going, or refuse to respond to the bracelet, I will kill you myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." John said as he rubbed his jaw again.

/

"Where's Jazz?" Dia asked as Billy walked up to her and Harmony. She had sent Jazz to go find Billy and make sure he got the tickets for himself, Addy and John since the show that they needed to catch was going to start in an hour.

"Oh, John threw him in a garbage can."

Dia raised an eyebrow at Billy.

Billy shrugged. "Jazz gave him his ticket and said something like he had better be there or he'll get beat up by a girl and John gave him a crazy look and picked him up and dumped him in a garbage can. I didn't stop to ask why. Addy told me to come and pick up her drawing book, so I did. She had her 'do as I say or I'll hurt you' look on, so I came as fast as I could."

"Sounds like a wise decision." Harmony said as she walked into the main room of the hotel in a cute pink and black skirt with matching top. "Are you all going to just meet us there then?"

"Um, I guess so." Billy shrugged as he stepped into Addy's room and grabbed the sketch book.

"Hey, Billy," Dia said, "what is that sticking out from underneath your shirt?"

"Oh, it is an alien that Jazz bought. I better leave it here. Addy said something about the anatomy of where she was going to shove it if he annoyed her with it again."

"Ah, another good decision." Dia nodded and looked at Harmony as the other girl shot her a dark look. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one putting Addy in a dark mood. Actually, I'm not feeling much of anything right now which is weird, but nice I have to say. It is like someone took all my angriest emotions and shut them behind a door or something." Dia smiled a disarming smile at Harmony. "No worries, Harmony. It will all work out in the end."

The other girl gave her a strange look back, and Dia realized Billy was giving her the same look as well.

"Really, what is going on with all of you? Both of you are giving me the same look right now."

Harmony's eyes shifted to Billy then back to Dia as she said sweetly, "Well, it is just that you sound so much like Richard did, his words, his easy manner. It is just really odd coming from you."

"I can go back to angry and irritable if it makes you feel better."

"Um, no. This will do fine." Billy said as he glanced once more at Harmony. "Well I'm outta here. Meet you all at the show."

"Don't be late or you might miss all the fun!" Dia called after him.

"That is what I'm afraid of!" He yelled back and disappeared.

"Well, I suppose we should be off as well. It is early but I'd like to see if I can do some snooping around first. Check out the landscape as it were." She stopped at Harm's look again. "Now what?"

"Are you really going to wear that?"

/

**Addy felt guilty for sending Bill off to get her sketch book, she could have easily bought one nearby. But she wanted more time to study the painting. She was also not thrilled with the idea of going to this magic show at Circus Circus. John had pulled Jazz out of the garbage can, and was helping him clean up. Poor Jazz she thought, he always seemed to end up drawing the short straw. At least he took it with great stride. Jazz was always a good sport.**

**Billy rushed to her, out of breath. He tried to speak, but she waved him off. He handed her the book, and she set to work. She wanted to get as much as she could down before it was time to go. Billy sat down and tried to catch his breath. John and Jazz arrived a few moments later, laughing and arguing. Billy hushed them quickly. They watched as Addy filled the page. Her sketch of the painting was dead on. She was almost in a trance like state as she drew. John felt something was wrong. **

**Addy stood up and walked toward the painting. John stepped closer. Addy touched the frame, and the painting came to life. The woman reached out her hand to Addy. Addy stretched out her arm as to take the offered hand. Billy and jazz watched in awe, they couldn't move. Just before their fingertips met, John grabbed Addy by the shoulders and pulled her back. Her face was void of color, and she looked at him as if she didn't know him. He shook her a little, and she snapped out of it. **

**"I almost took her hand. What is going on? Not even magical paintings have that kind of power. At least not the ones at Hogwarts." **

**"This is some very dark magic. I have never seen anything like it either."**

**"Addy, are you okay?" Billy was finally able to move. He put his arm around her shoulder. **

**"I am fine. We need to get going if we are going to make it to the show on time." She picked up her sketch book and headed toward the exit. The boys followed her. She was upset that she had somehow allowed the painting to mesmerize her the way it did. She was embarrassed. She should know better, and be more careful, especially now. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She tried to concentrate on the task ahead of her. How was she going to make it through Circus Circus, she had no clue.**

/

John's bracelet buzzed as they made their way down the block to Circus Circus. The walk was doing him loads of good as it gave him time to think without having to talk to the others. Of course that had to mean someone wanted to talk to him via the bracelet...

His heart jumped a bit as he read Dia's message. "Hey, I felt something really weird from you two a few minutes ago. Everything okay? For a moment, I didn't feel Addy at all. What's going on? What happened?"

John hesitated in answering her. His heart beat hard as he remembered her last words to him, "Kill me." He didn't know if he wanted to tell her what had happened with the painting. He had seen the woman in the canvas reach out to Addy and it could have taken her, but no one else seemed to have seen it except himself, Billy, Jazz and of course Addy herself. She was already dealing with so much…

_John_, the bracelet buzzed again. _Why are you not talking to me? What did I do? Even if you don't feel the same, I still need you to talk to me. Now tell me what is going on please._

He was completely taken off guard at her tone; it wasn't attacking or even threatening. It sounded just like… Richard. He touched his bracelet and replied.

_I'm sorry, just didn't sleep well last night. We found a portrait of the woman in your vision, and it just sorta jumped out at Addy in a very weird way. She almost touched it but didn't. We saw the vision, but from the total lack of reaction from the muggles in the area, I'm guessing it was only us that saw it. We are heading to Circus Circus now._ He let out his breath he had instinctively held.

_Okay, we are here, you can tell me all the details when you get here. Come through the side entrance. There is a special entrance since I bought the best tickets with backstage passes. Everything checks out so far. We'll have time to inspect backstage afterwards, but I'm hoping to get noticed before then. Help Addison calm down and not get too riled as a murder of several clowns would probably not go unnoticed even in Vegas. Dia out._

"Well I'm officially freaked out." John whispered to Jazz who was walking next to him and behind Addy and Billy.

"You? Okay, now I'm scared." Jazz said in an off way.

"Read what Dia just wrote." He showed the bracelet to Jazz.

"Okay, now I'm terrified. Are you sure that was Dia or Richard?"

"Exactly."

Dia's bracelet buzzed with urgency. She glanced down at in surprise since she didn't realize the bracelets HAD an emergency feature. She made a mental note to give some positive feedback to Jazz for building in that particular feature. She briefly wondered what else it could do and smiled when it glowed for her to read the message but the smile fell from her face as she read it.

_Need help!_ The message was from Billy. _Turned into the wrong door and got lost. Addison was trying to find the way through when she took a bad turn and ran into a gang of clowns._

"Oh, merde." Dia said in a low voice. The show was about to start but she had felt the frustration from Addy turn into fear and now it was terror. She touched the bracelet.

_Where is John? Are you four still together?_

_No, Addy was walking too fast for us and we all got separated. I was still with her because we were holding hands but I have no idea where Jazz and John are._

_Was? You are not with her now?_

_No, when she plowed into the clowns she freaked out and bolted. I can't get her to answer her bracelet. John and Jazz both answered and are looking for her, but this place is crazy. I think there is a clown convention going on today. I just saw a mob of clowns harassing a band of mimes. And boy do the clowns have a diverse vocabulary. The mimes had a fantastic variety of hand gestures, some of which even I recognized._

_Damn it, that's why I suggested a different entrance!_

_Sorry, we saw a sign and took the wrong way. That is the last time we let Jazz lead._

_Well there is your malfunction right there_. Dia sighed internally and shook her head. _Can you see either Jazz or John?_

After a moment the bracelet buzzed again. _Yes, I can see Jazz. He's swinging from the trapeze above a small stage. And security doesn't look happy about it. _

_Well, at least he's going to get a good view of the place._

_He's pointing into the crowd, heading to where he is pointing now._

_Okay, I'm on my way as well._ Dia looked up at Harmony who had been reading the messages over her shoulder.

"I'll keep our place; let me know when you've found her." Harmony said.

With a quick nod, Dia was pushing through the crowd to the doorway that lead into the main casino area of Circus Circus.

As she went, she tried to raise Addy on the bracelet several times but without success. She felt the blind panic that Addy was feeling engulfing her as she went.

She touched her bracelet and sent a message to John. _I'm on my way to the main area, where are you?_

The reply came back after a half minute. _I'm by the Adventure Dome. Having troubles. I stepped on someone's invisible dog and they want me to take it to the invisible vet._

_I'd ask you to explain that, but I don't think you could. Billy said Jazz was swinging on the trapeze and pointing in a direction but couldn't elaborate. _She made it through the crowd and looked for the map of the place. _I'm leaving the Midway area now. I think Jazz is in the Main Casino._

_I'll wait for you at the escalators by the Adventure Dome._ John replied. _I told Billy and Jazz to meet us there also, assuming Jazz can keep himself from being arrested. I just got a message from Billy. Jazz is off the trapeze but has been inducted into a club of clowns and is going incognito to keep away from security._

_Oh great, we can't let him find Addy first then… _

A message came in from Jazz. _Billy almost made it to Addy but a clown/magician caught her and stuffed her into a box. Then collapsed the box and she was gone. _

_Are you saying she may be trapped in some clown jail somewhere?_ Dia asked as she crossed to the stairs to take her to the main floor.

_Clown limbo?_ Jazz answered back.

_I'm in trouble._ Billy buzzed in. _Someone handed me a flower and it squirted me and then it started to crawl down my arm and is putting me into a bind._

_Where are you Billy?_" John replied for the group to see.

_In the seventh circle of hell as far as I can tell._ Billy's words scrawled out.

_Not helpful._ Dia sent back.

_Oh, wait, never mind._ Billy said. _A rival clown came over and sprayed the plant with seltzer water and the vines shriveled and fell off._

_I'm at the escalators now waiting for all of you. _John wrote. _And I'll warn you, at the base of the stairs there is another clown who is throwing colored confetti. It turns different colors and I get the sneaking suspicion that he is using it to tell who wizards are and who are not by what colors the confetti is and how bright the colors are. One person who was obviously a wizard even got a few shooting stars. _

_That would explain the vines. They probably only sprout for wizards. I think someone is tagging anyone magical. I wouldn't doubt if Addy was tagged as a wizard and then caught and that is why she got put into the box._ Dia added to the discussion.

_Considering she was trying to blow clowns away, I'm sure they guessed she is a wizard._

_Billy, don't rendezvous with us or you'll blow our cover. Stay where you can see us but do not approach._ John said.

_John, was there any indication they figured you out?_ Dia asked.

_I'm not sure, maybe you shouldn't come near us either Dia._ John replied.

_We were all up on stage together, so there is little reason to hide being together. But we don't want it easier for them to capture us if that is what they are up to. Don't let any of those clowns put you in a box._

Jazz's scroll came across the bracelet. _I've infiltrated a group of wizard clowns. They confirmed something strange is going on here. Several wizards and witches have gone missing in the last few hours._

_Fantastic._ Dia sighed. _Any idea how to retrieve those captured?_ she scrolled.

_Not yet. They are working on it. Apparently several of their own are on the MIA list._

Harmony's scroll interrupted the conversation. _The show is starting. The dancers all have hearts in their headdresses. Exact replicas of the Wizard's Heart._

Dia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching with her feelings for the true heart. It was in the building, she could feel it. She carefully reached out and touched the familiar presence of Richard. She smiled inwardly. He had a calm around him that seemed to steal her fear, her anger, her pain. Since she woke up it felt like a cape had been placed around her shoulders and head that made things clear again. The other presence that had hounded her with raging emotions seemed to have disappeared. She knew it was still there but no longer focused on her. She worried who the new focal point was, but Richard reached out to her with comfort; almost like he was telling her not to worry about it. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but search for where the other entity had put its attention. She could feel Richard's slight admonishments as she spread out and felt her way.

Finally she found where they were intent upon. On one hand, she was relieved it wasn't Addy. Dia opened her eyes slowly and looked across the room and saw John staring back at her. Richard assured her that John could handle the feelings and to remember to ignore what his mouth might be saying, but to instead listen to what his heart is trying to tell her as it would never lie to her.

She touched her bracelet. _The Wizards' Heart is in the building. I believe the woman from the painting, from the vision, is about to wear it up onto the stage._

_What about Addy?_ Billy scrolled anxiously.

Dia couldn't help but shake her head at him. It was amazing that his anxiety came across in words. Or maybe she was starting to feel him as well. It didn't matter. She searched for Addy and felt her faintly. _Wherever she is she is alive and pissed off to hell. But the place is shielded from magic. It has only one magical door. There are others there. I can feel her faintly because of the heart. I'm guessing the box is going to make a return and it will be on the stage. We need to get back to the show. _

_Understood. _John replied, and without taking his eyes off Dia he started in her direction but then stopped when Billy buzzed the bracelets.

_Hey_, he said in almost a panic, _how am I to get there without getting caught by the guy with the confetti at the staircase?_

_Hang on a moment_, Jazz replied. _I've got an idea_.

_Oh great_, Billy scrolled; _now I'm even more worried_.

John and Dia held their connection a moment more then they broke it to look down at the casino floor where a gang of clowns were rapidly charging at Billy who for a moment forgot it was Jazz trying to help and tried to break and make a run for it. But the clowns were faster and they bum rushed Billy, picking him up off the floor and tossing him back and forth like a live beach ball. Billy tried not to shriek in terror as they got near the staircase. The enemy clown had to back off not to be run over by the throng and the clowns continued to play hot potato with Billy as they rose the stairs, pretending occasionally to lose control and almost dump him over, only to have his body dragged back over the brink and tossed again.

Unable to help from smiling, John once again started in Dia's direction. Dia turned to go back the way she had come but a very frightening clown blocked her path. She realized that the clown looked like he had just come from Stephan King novel and knew it would terrorize her dreams for the rest of her life. In an instant, she understood why clowns scared Addy so deeply.

"Why, pretty lady, where do you think you are going?" he sneered in a menacingly sweet voice. He pulled out a toy gun from his pocket and clicked it. A flag popped out that said "Bang" on it, but she felt something else rebound from her body, a silent magical spell. But she hadn't the time to throw up a shield…

Over her shoulder she could hear John's voice. "Why don't you find someone else to bother mister." He stepped next to her and saw that his wand was out. He must have thrown up a shield in time to rebound the spell from the gun.

The dark jester turned his gaze onto John with a veiled nasty look about his face. "I was just saying hello to the lady here. I have a gift for her-"

"You will not touch or talk to the lady again, is that understood." John snarled as he cut off the rest of the clown's words. It had been a long time since she had heard John's voice that deadly. "Nor will you be giving her anything other than a look and a goodbye. _Right now_." He gripped his wand a little firmer but didn't waver in his fierce look.

The man narrowed his eyes, sizing John up. But the look of hidden fury behind John's eyes sparked and the man finally looked over Dia and backed away with a nod and a quick "good day" over his shoulder.

John stood there a few moments longer and Dia could tell he was trying desperately to control his anger. Idly she wondered if this is what she looked like most of the time. She could feel Richard's noncommittal smile over that. She watched the clown disappear into the crowd and waited for John to get control over himself. Behind them the gang of clowns let Billy down but not before filling all his pockets with shaving cream and giving him a fake mustache and beard. Dia looked over her shoulder at him as he gave a huge sigh and rolled his eyes. Before Billy could take a step, Jazz had bent over and stuck his head between Billy's legs and hoisted him up and started making horse noises and pranced in place.

"Well Billy boy, looks like your hero on a white horse, well Whitehorse hero, has rescued you. Time to gallop off to the show." Dia grinned. She looked at Jazz. "Giddyup boy!" she yelled and slapped him on the ass. Jazz made a show of pretending to rear and took off at his best effort of a gallop with Billy yelling at him from his shoulders that he wanted down. Billy narrowly ducked in time to go under the door. Dia knew that there was no way Harmony could miss them and would be able to guide them over to their seats. She sniggered a little more now that Billy was "spurring" Jazz on, which meant basically he was kicking Jazz repeatedly in the chest and ribs. Jazz was going to be bruised for days.

As she turned to look up at John she stared into his dark green eyes as he had turned his head and was looking at her. She smiled up at him and reached up to touch his cheek lightly. "Thank you for the shield charm. I wasn't prepared and you were. Thank you. Now you better put away the wand as we go in. But keep it handy." Her finger lingered on his lips for a moment then she let it drop as she set off for the show. She knew he was following her but didn't turn to look. Instead she focused on getting into the show and hopefully finding Addy. And seeing Richard.

/

The house lights were down and the dancers were prancing and parading across the stage when John and Dia entered the main stage auditorium. John was still shaking from the rage that had flamed up so unexpectedly when he saw the dark clown approaching Dia. He had rushed through the crowd to her when he realized she had not seen him and had reached her barely in time. The confrontation had been brief but John was left seething in anger and adrenaline. He could swear he had seen this person before but couldn't place the face since it was under so much makeup. John decided that Addy had the right idea; clowns were scary, dangerous creatures.

They made their way over to Harmony who was saving their seats and now was beating Jazz off from her because he was trying to kiss her and smear her with the white clown makeup on his face. Billy was smacking Jazz from behind to no avail. At least Jazz had put Billy down… John looked once again at the back of Dia's head as she made her way over to the awaiting group. It had startled John at how calm she had been during the whole interchange as if it wasn't really her in the body. Too serene, too composed, too… Richard. John let out his breath harshly as he realized what was going on. He could feel that Richard was close, and was trying to protect Dia from the onslaught of emotions that the others in the heart were sending out. But in trying to protect her, he had done what he so often had, overprotected her. She would have usually seen the dark clown, felt the evil presence, been ready to defend herself. Instead, she seemed to not be herself at all. Worse she acted as if drugged.

John tried to carefully reach out with his feelings and connect with Richard. He could feel somewhere off to the side as if in a deep hole the livid Addy and was relieved to know she was okay. Ready to chew nails but not hurt. He could feel Richard ahead. He wondered how he could talk to him, if it was possible. Or would connecting with Richard pull Dia and himself farther into the heart?

As if in response, he felt Richard stir. A pang of guilt threaded its way through his heart, but it wasn't him, it was from Richard. He knew the man still felt bad for taking over him momentarily on the street, but knew that he, himself, would have done the same thing if given one last chance to kiss the one he loved so very much…

They had reached the others and John gazed around, surveying for any signs of the dark clown or other enemies. With a flinch of impatience he realized none of the others were keeping vigilant. Harmony was still fighting off Jazz, Billy was trying to dig shaving cream out of his pockets which he wiped on Jazz's clothes, and Dia was immersed in the stage show trying to find the real heart. John slipped behind Dia slightly and reached over and grabbed Jazz by the neck, pinching him and pulling him off Harmony. When Jazz finally let her go and nodded to John that he would be good if he just let go of his neck, John then bitch slapped Billy and motioned for him to pay better attention to those around him. He tried to mouth to the others that Dia had an attempt on her but the boys didn't understand. John's anger flared up more as he tried again. Billy shrugged at him, not understanding what John wanted. He looked down as his bracelet buzzed.

It was Dia. _John is trying to tell you that a scary dark clown tried to attack me in the hallway and to keep better watch for another attempt. And that he could swear he's seen the guy before but it was hard to tell under the makeup. And that you had better stop upsetting his cousin before he plants you in the carpet in a more permanent manner_.

Both boys looked from Dia to John and gulped when they saw the look on his face. Billy cleared his throat and looked around but ended up choking on more shaving cream that got sucked up his nose. Jazz pounded on Billy's back but it only knocked Billy to his knees. In return, Billy hit the back of Jazz's knees which made him fall down. Unfortunately for Billy it was on top of him. Harmony reached over and hit them both on the tops of their heads repeatedly for embarrassing her. John started to inch even closer to the two of them but Dia's arm came up and carefully grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her and then followed her eye line.

There on stage was the woman from the painting and the vision in a very revealing outfit that seemed about four sizes too small for her body. Flesh bulged out provocatively from everywhere. On the top of her head was another heart like the other women, but John knew it was the real one. He could feel it.

Dia's grip tightened and her gaze fell to just a few feet in front of them. Dia had to be seeing Richard. He looked over at the boys, but all they could stare at was the woman on stage's breasts. He instead looked at the spot Dia stared at and realized after a moment he could see Richard as well, standing there like it was years ago and nothing had happened. Dia released his arm and went to step forward but John stopped her by throwing his arms around her and holding her close to his body protectively. Richard smiled at them briefly, and then turned to frown at the woman. When he turned back around John could hear his words in his head.

"She plans on using a spell on the crowd to capture them and put them in the heart as well so that others can inhabit their waking bodies. That is why they were capturing wizards and witches. They will let them out of the box right before they do it so as to have them as well. They wanted to be sure to get a good amount of magical people since this spell will only work once. You guys have to stop them."

Dia nodded and touched her bracelet, passing on the message and reminding the boys that their eyes were going to pop out if they didn't stop staring at the woman's boobs.

The woman on stage was doing different magic tricks that made the crowd ohh and ahhh since they had no idea it was real magic.

"Do you know the counter spell?" John asked, still not releasing Dia, afraid she would leave. She didn't fight him which also worried him. Usually she would have elbowed him in the gut by now.

"Sorry, no."

John looked back up at the dancers and the woman. Clowns had joined the dancing and preformed tricks and stunts as well. A box was slowly being constructed on the stage. That must be how they were going to get them all back he figured.

Dia moved in his arms again but he held tight. He met Richard's eyes. "I know you are trying to protect her, but she isn't herself. She almost got attacked minutes ago and didn't see it coming or even defend herself fast enough. You have to stop trying to shield her, you could get her killed."

Richard looked at Dia and she struggled again to go to him.

John pleaded silently again. "Let her go."

He shook his head. "I can't let her get hurt again because of me. She is in so much pain; I'm taking it from her so she can live."

"Her pain and anger is what keeps her alert, alive."

"They go after her. I can't let her go. Besides," Richard looked at John again, "do you want her telling you to kill her again?"

The pain shot through John's chest. "I'd rather her tell me that then her to miss danger looming and get murdered. Or taken. Besides, you are pulling her in faster trying to save her. Let me deal with her anger, her rage. Even if some of it is being pushed into her. Let her go."

The box was set up and the woman made some slinky moves in front of it as clowns leapt through it since it was up on a table to show no one was coming through the floor. They closed the doors on the box and the woman waved her wand over it, tapping it and chanting. John could see that Billy had a tight grasp on Jazz's arm in anticipation at seeing Addison again. They all stared at the box as the woman pulled back the door and out poured the clowns onto the stage. Several wizards and witches stumbled out as well. As the confused people gathered their bearings and the crowd went wild the stage performers guided each person over to a sitting position on the edge of the stage to watch. In the midst of the movement of color and bodies Addy stood defiant on the stage, and saying she was pissed was saying that the Hoover Dam held back some water. Livid couldn't even describe her condition. Addy had a murderous look on her face as she scanned the crowd and stage for the perpetrator of her capture and release. John guessed being locked in a space with clowns didn't top her list for best vacation spots. Someone tried to guide her off to the side of the stage but when she looked directly at them they withered back afraid of her. For a second John thought maybe Addy had Dia's lost anger, but the way the clowns all tried to get away from her at top speed he knew it was all her own. It was good to see she was no longer in a terrible fright. Deadly was a much better mood at this time to be in.

Addy spotted them and strode off the stage and jumped down without being stopped. She stomped right up to Dia and stood face to face with her. Dia glanced at her momentarily with a smile and then back at Richard. Addy reached up and smacked Dia across the cheek but it didn't seem to faze Dia much at all. She just turned and smiled back at Addy and reached up and squeezed her arm softly.

Addy's glare turned to John with confusion in it. He nodded his head in Richard's direction. As she turned he knew she saw him as well.

"Richard. What are you doing to Dia!" It was a statement, not a question.

"He is trying to protect her by shielding her completely. Last night in a dream she told me to kill her, he was there so I think he has taken her over somewhat, taking her pain, anger, all the negative emotions from her trying to save her. I've asked him to let her go." John answered instead.

Jazz cut in. "No time for that, the next part of the show is starting, and Richard apparently said that they are going to try to put the whole crowd in the heart. We have no plan."

Addy looked at Jazz, over to Dia, to John then up on stage where the woman was doing a slow dance and putting herself into a trance. She whipped out her wand just as the woman's voice hit a high pitch and the air around them was buzzing with electricity.

"Confundus!" Addy shouted as the woman outstretched her arms to the crowd. The spell hit her in the chest and she stumbled back and then screamed and fell. The dancers gathered around her and she got up and shook her head confused.

Richard closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. When he opened his eyes he was smiling again. "Addy, you did it. Perfect timing. The spell rebounded onto the woman. Her spirit is trapped here as well. Someone else from in here has taken her place in her body."

The woman was surrounded by performers that started dancing and doing magic tricks to entertain the audience as they whisked the woman away.

John muttered under his breath, angry that he didn't send a curse to destroy the heart while it was in his sight.

Addison turned back to John. "If you had struck when you first saw the heart, I'd still be trapped in that clown prison because she was the only one who could conjure those of us trapped in there out." She looked back at Dia who stared sweetly back at her.

"I'm glad you made it out. You had us very worried. Next time don't run off like that. We need to stick together." Dia said in a normal voice and turned back to smile at Richard.

Richard's vestige had started to fade as the heart got farther and farther away. Addy turned to it and snarled. "Richard, what the hell are you doing? Don't you remember how you got her hurt at the Quidditch match when you kept trying to keep her safe and got in her way and that bludger almost took her head off? Or how about in Diagon Alley when you wanted to keep her from getting hurt and she about got run over instead? Or at the Ministry when you tried to keep her safe and stopped her from seeing that they were moving a dark wizard and she wasn't aware of it and he broke loose and almost killed her with a killing curse? We've talked about this Richard. And by trying to save her this time, you are quite possibly sucking her and the rest of us into the heart faster. If I could hit you so help me I'd smack you so hard that your ancestors would feel it for days. Now LET HER GO!"

As he faded away, Richard looked at Dia. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to save you from so much pain before you drowned in it. Keep you from being hurt over John. Help you keep a clear head. I'm sorry John, Addy." He looked from one then to the other. John could feel Richard's regret and sorrow. "I don't want to see anyone accidently hurt anymore." He looked one more time at Dia. "Please forgive me." And then he was gone.

Dia suddenly sagged in John's arms unconscious. He picked her up and settled her in the seat behind them carefully. He felt her forehead and pulse. She seemed physically fine but she wasn't responding to his gentle shaking. He looked up in time to see Addy look up and realize what Jazz was wearing.

Jazz took a step back, then another one, away from Addy, suddenly aware of the clown costume he was still wearing. He squeaked out "Don't kill me" as Addy stared him down. As Jazz hid behind Harmony for protection Addy looked over at Billy who stepped forward to hug her but she put her wand up and stopped him, looking him up and down and seeing the shaving cream all over his body mixed with clown makeup and bits of vine.

"Don't even think about it Billy, not till you've cleaned yourself up." Addy growled turning back to John and Dia. "Well, I've had enough of this fucking place. Let's get the hell out of here before I start killing any clown that gets in my way." With a quick sideways glance, Jazz took the hint and headed quickly for the door with Harmony using her wand trying to clean him up. Her gaze then turned to Billy who backed away towards the exit with his hands up. Finally she looked back at John.

He nodded at her and picked Dia up and headed to the side exit after the others with Addy on his heels. As he pushed on the door with his back, his eyes met Addison's.

"Thanks Addy. For everything." He tightened his grip and held Dia closer as he eased her out the door.

"Yeah, I thought her good mood and even temperament was too good to be true." Addy sneered but couldn't help but smile a little.

"I just hope when she wakes back up it is our ill-tempered, impatient, defiant Dia we all know, love and fear." John smiled back at Addy.

"We can only hope." She laughed a little. "Never thought you'd be praying for Dia to bite everyone's head off, did ya? I knew you enjoyed arguing with her. One day with her not trying to beat the hell out of you and lots of death threats and you just don't know what to do."

John was grateful for Addy's presence because she had yet again made him smile when he felt so deep in his heart he wanted to cry.

"Yeah, who knew that Dia sounding so normal and reasonable was so scary?" John laughed.

"Well isn't that why you want to be an Auror John? To feel like you are helping others out? For the excitement and passion for living? Reasonable people can be soooo boring. And let me tell you from a lifetime of living with Dia, life is never boring around her." Addy remarked as the door swung shut behind them.

"Yeah, I know. Remember the Halloween when she dressed up and replaced the scarecrow in the field next to Helm's Deep? And when we went looking for her she jumped down from the post and chased us all the way home? Harm still hates scarecrows to this day." He glanced over at Addison as she walked beside him to the nearest curb where the others waited. "You do realize I know you are tired of living such an exciting life. Time is getting short where you will have to decide, are you going to keep living such an exciting life with Dia, or settle down with some dumbass and raise a family, and let Dia go?" He said as they walked up next to Billy who was scrubbed clean by Harmony's wand.

Billy held out his arms to Addy. "Hug?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

John leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Dumbass for the win?"

/

**Addy elbowed John in the ribs, giggled and hugged Billy around the neck. Billy put his arms around her waist and held her close. Addy sighed a little, and relaxed into Billy's embrace. He could feel her still trembling a little. **

**"Are you ok?" Billy held her away a little, and looked into her eyes.**

**"I will be fine. Oh and if I see another clown, anytime soon, it will be cast first and ask questions later!" She hugged Billy tighter. **

**Harmony held her wand out and said "Viva Las Vegas." The Wizards Taxi was there in a flash. John put Dia in first, and the rest of them climbed in. "The Excalibur please." Harmony trilled.**

**"You kids must really be enjoying your stay here. You sure look haggard." The driver said as they took off.**

**Dia's voice was weak "I do not look like Hagrid!" **

**Jazz, who was sitting next to Dia whispered in her ear. "I don't know… your beard is starting to come in a little heaver."**

**Dia turned and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "What? You jealous?" She grinned.**

**"Ah, that is more like it!" Jazz chuckled. "I think we are getting our Dia back."**

**The taxi stopped, and the group of friends made their way back to their suite. It had been a long day, but there was still work to be done. Jazz ordered room service. Three times the amount that was needed, but everyone eat more than their share. Soon the only thing left were a few donuts. Addy wrapped them up for Dia to have in the morning.**

**John looked at everyone. "I know with our bellies full we are all aching to go to bed, but there is still much to do. We really need to discuss our plan of action."**

**"We also need to talk about what happened with Dia tonight." Addy's voice was calm but the worry showed in her eyes.**

**"So I suggest we all get comfortable and meet back here. Ten minutes everyone." There was a cold seriousness in his voice.**

**John headed to the kitchen area where he heated up some of the health potion for Dia. Addy helped Dia to her room and into her pajamas. Once Dia was back on the couch Addy went and put her's on. When Addy returned to the main room everyone was there, waiting. She sat down between Dia and Billy. Dia had just about finished the potion. Addy waved her wand and hot cocoa appeared for everyone on the coffee table. Cups in hand they were ready. John was the last to pick up his cup.**

**He stood in the center of the room looking into his cup, almost as if he were trying to find the answer in it. He cleared his throat, and took a sip. "I have been thinking since we returned here. I don't have all the answers, maybe that I don't have any. Here is what I know. One the wizard we are looking for is a dark one, the thing with the clowns today was not a coincidence. I think that he has placed quite a few wizards under the Imperius Curse. Yes I know that you all know he is a dark wizard, I just want to put all the facts out there. He does have control of the heart, and he is using it to capture as many souls as he can. What we need to know is why. What will this accomplish for him? We also need to know who is backing him, this is a big operation, and it can't come cheap. Even dark wizards must make a profit. This part confuses me, no wizard in his right mind would bank roll him. I think he must have duped some muggles into it."**

**Jazz spoke up. "I think I need to explain something to you all. Not being from here there are a lot of things you wouldn't know. Just as there are dark wizards, there are bad muggles. Las Vegas was built by mobsters. Any of you know about them?"**

**"You mean Bugsy Siegel. He is the one who made it happen, Las Vegas that is. He and the big bosses in New York. They used money they made by illegal means. Most people think that Vegas still has ties with the mob. Hard to say, but I wouldn't be shocked it did." Addy was very matter of fact. Almost like she was quoting from a book.**

**"How did you know that?" Billy looked at Addy in shock.**

**"Billy, I don't spend all my time studying magic. I like history, some think that dark wizardry may be tied to the mob. I will show you the books. They are very interesting." Addy looked at Jazz. "Sorry Jazz I really didn't mean to interrupt I am just fascinated by the subject. America may be a young country, but the history of it is amazing. I am shocked at times that it has even made it this far!"**

**"Oh that is great. Shit!" John through his hand in the air, then dug it into his hair. "How the feck are we going to get info on the mob, if we can't even get info on one dark wizard?"**

**Dia looked at John. "What do you mean; we know his name, where he lives, where his office is. All we need is a legitimate reason to get close to him." She rolled her eyes. "We can find out if he has Mob ties. Since Addy seems to know quite a bit about it, give her time to think on it and I know she will figure it out."**

**"Addy do you think you can?" John crossed his arms over his chest. The way he always did, when he wanted someone to prove something to him.**

**Addy closed her eyes and started to think. "Give me a few and I will let you know. I am piecing it together now. John you can continue."**

**"Continue? How can I? I am at a total loss." John was exasperated; he sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands.**

**"I have an idea!" Addy jumped up."It isn't a great one, but it may get us somewhere. Who would you ask if you wanted to find out something back home? A local right, well what locals here do you think would know what is going on?" She looked at Jazz. "One we have seen a few times since we have been here?"**

**Jazz met her gaze. "The taxi driver. He has to know something! I think it is quite odd that he is the one we have had every time we needed a lift."**

**"My thoughts exactly!" Addy said. "I think he has some ties with VonBuren, and if he does he will know if there is a mob connection. I am sure of it."**

**John looked at Addy. "How in the hell did you connect that?"**

**"Staying vigilant!" Addy said, and flashed him a sarcastic grin. Everyone burst in to laughter.**

**"Thanks guys, I can really feel the love." John chuckled. "Okay guys, we have more things to address. Let's get on with it so we can get some sleep." He turned and looked at Dia. "Dia, I need you do something. It isn't going to be easy."**

**Dia crossed her arm in front of her and leaned back. Her eyes narrowed. "What do I have to do?"**

**John looked at Addy, and swallowed hard. "I, we need you to try to sever your connection with Richard. After what happened tonight, I don't think it is safe for you."**

**"What do you mean you know Richard would never hurt me?" Her voice was low and gravely.**

**"Not intentionally. But love blinds us, and what he is doing to you just might end up getting you killed." John was calm and rational.**

**"How, he made me feel like myself for once. I was calm. I wasn't angry. I thought you for one might like that." Dia sat up and looked him dead in the eyes.**

**"Oh I loved the fact that you were so placid that you couldn't even put up a shield to protect yourself!" John was losing his calm.**

**"You are just jealous. You are mad because his love for me has gone on, even after his death!" Dia through the words at him like bullets fired from a gun.**

**"Yes, that is it. You hit the nail on the head. I am so jealous of the ghost that can never hold you, never touch you, and never show you his love. That is it!" John spat back at her.**

**"Face it John." Dia's voice was cocky and snide. "You are jealous because you know deep down, you could never, ever be Richard."**

**John turned his back to Dia. He was hurt, but he wouldn't let her see it. He turned his head back toward her. His green eyes turned to ice. Addy was about to stop him, but he spoke before she could do anything. "Dia I loved Richard as if he were my brother. He was my best friend. But jealous of him, jealous I couldn't be him. No honey, you couldn't be any farther from the truth." John turned away and walked to the door of his room. He turned and looked back at her, his face dead of all emotion. "No Jacordia my dear. I could never be jealous of Richard for that reason. I will tell you why." His eyes narrowed and his voice was almost a hiss. "Because the only thing being Richard ever got him was DEAD!" He walked in to his room and slammed the door behind him.**

**One lone tear ran down Dia's cheek. The anger was seething inside of her. "GO TO HELL!" She yelled, and threw her cup at his door shattering it into little pieces.**

**Addy stood up. "Harmony, go see to John! Billy go to bed, Jazz you are on the couch tonight! Dia, your room! Now!" Jazz started to say something but thought better of it. Dia on the other hand didn't. **

**"What, am I supposed to jump and run because you say so, 'MOMMY'?"**

**Addy cleared her throat, and looked at Dia. "Right now, that is FUCKING RIGHT! Move your ass Jacordia, before you piss me off even more." Addy had her wand in her hand and was pointing at the door to Dia's room with it. Dia got up and stomped into her room. Addy followed her.**

**"Don't even start with me Addison." Dia flopped down on the bed.**

**"Oh I am going to start, and finish with you Dia." Addy leaned against the door and folded her arms. "What the hell do you think you were doing out there? Are you really that much of an insensitive bitch?" **

**Dia sat up and looked at Addy. "Did you hear what he just said to me, and about Richard? Were you even listening?"**

**"Yes I did, and the question is, were you listening? If you ask me, you have had that coming for a long time. John has done everything he can to protect and love you. Even when he is angry. This time you pushed it way to far!" Addy sighed. "He is right. If you don't break this connection you have with Richard, you are going to end up getting yourself killed too. I am not about to stand by and let that happen. Even if it means pissing you off."**

**"Is it that bad, really? Why can't I just enjoy him a little longer?" Dia was struggling with her emotions.**

**"He is dead Dia. You need to let him go. He is dulling your ability to see what is happening around you. He thinks he is protecting you, but he is only putting you in more danger. It isn't good. Let him go, push him away. He will understand." Addy knew she was right about this; she walked over and flopped down on the bed next to Dia.**

**Dia looked at Addy and lay down again. "I know he will understand, but will I?" She took a deep breath and blew it out. "You know I really hate it when John is right!" She gritted her teeth. "And if you tell him I said that, I will kill you!" She gave Addy a little smile. "Love ya sis!"**

**The two girls lay there in the quiet of the room. Soon Addy could tell that Dia was sleeping, by the sound of her breathing. There was a tap at the door. Harmony poked her head in. Addy sat up carefully as to not wake Dia. "All clear." She whispered to Harmony. Addy got up and crossed the room. **

**"He will be ok, just give him some time." Harmony whispered. **

**Addy hugged her, and thanked her for going to him. Addy slipped out the door. Jazz was asleep on the couch, and for the first time she could remember, he was not snoring. She was almost in shock. Quietly she opened the door of her room. Billy was sitting up in bed, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked at her over the paper. **

**"Everything ok?" He asked. He could see that Addy was exhausted, but there was something more. She looked almost fragile to him, and very weak.**

**"Yes, they are asleep. Not sure that things will be all better in the morning, but for now things are okay." Addy sighed as she climbed into bed.**

**"Are you okay Addy. I mean do you feel okay? You are looking quiet peaked." Billy rubbed her back as she sat in the bed next to him.**

**"Oh I am fine. My stomach is feeling a bit upset, but it has been a long day." She scooted next to him, slid her hand behind his back and put her head on his chest. He stoked her hair for a few minutes, and then scooted down in the bed. He held Addy in his arms, and within moments she was asleep. Billy closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was until then. He too was soon fast asleep.**

/

Chapter 12

Shifted Priorities

**Jazz's eyes popped open. The sun was coming through the blinds, and there was a soft thumping at the door. He looked though the peep hole. It was an owl; it was McGonagall's owl in fact. Jazz opened the door, his eyes wide, when he realized what it was in the owl's talons. The scarlet envelope gave it away. The bird dropped the letter on the coffee table and flew out the door. Addy's name was scrawled across the front of it. Jazz knew better then to try and touch it. He looked at the letter for a moment, lost in thought. He decided to order breakfast. Once it was there, Jazz woke everyone up.**

**Addy was the last out of her room. Everyone was looking at the letter on the table. Addy walked over to see what they were looking at. No one said a word. Addy saw her name on the Howler. She knew that she had to open it. As soon as she broke the seal her aunt's voice was loud and stern,**

**"I am very disappointed in you Addison Minerva McGonagall! Not one word from you in four days. I have heard things, things I am not happy with! If I do not hear from you in the next two days I will be coming there myself! I will put you all on leashes and bring you back home it I have to. Acting like animals at the museum. Oh and don't think I haven't heard about the wild concert you played. And if you want to join the circus, you have another thing coming. Acting like chickens on the wizard's bus. Honestly, is this really how young wizards should behave? I think not!" With a small flash of flame and black smoke, and the letter fell in ashes to the table. **

**Addison fell into the chair next to her. "Oh Great. Just what I needed to start this day off." She let out a heavy breath, and looked at her friends who were all staring at her. "Well let's eat. it will give me time to think."**

**Dia looked though the food Jazz had ordered. "What, no donuts?" She asked Jazz. **

**"Sorry Dia, I forgot." He shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Don't worry." Addy said. "I saved you some from last night. They are in the little fridge, by your potion." **

**Once they were done eating and dressed they all gathered in the main room again. Addy spoke.**

**"Here is the plan; if anyone has any protests about it speak up. Billy and Jazz. Since you made friend with clowns at circus, I want you to go see them. See if they can help you find out where the heart is kept at. Also keep your ears and eyes open. I want to know if you hear anything about us, or if you see anything else that raises the hairs on the back of your neck. And I don't mean the half-naked women on stage. John and Harmony, you two need to find that taxi driver. It shouldn't be too hard just stick out your wand. I want you to figure out a way to make him talk. I don't care how you do it. Just get the information we need!"**

**"And what will you and Dia be doing?" John asked.**

**"We will be looking for souvenirs and postcards to send to Auntie. We will each be sending her one a day for the rest of our time here. Or would you rather be taken home on a leash?"**

**"Shopping? Really Addison? I hate..." Dia started to complain.**

**"I don't want to hear it! You are going with me and that is that." Addy snapped. "Anyone else have a complaint?" Addy looked around. No one said a word. "Good, let's get going." **

**Addy grabbed Dia by the arm and pulled her out the door. Everyone followed. Once outside they split up and went their separate ways. **

/

As Addy walked off, Dia looked up and saw John looking at her. Before she had time to say or do anything, John lowered his eyes and turned and walked away. Harmony gave Dia a weak smile and then she too turned to run after John who was striding away quickly as if from the scene of a crime.

Dia's heart hurt as if she had been stabbed with a dagger, but she said nothing as she watched John walk away from her, idly wondering how long until he walked out of her life for good. Everyone did at some time or another. Walked out or were drug out in a body bag. She knew why she attacked John constantly. She would rather see him walk away then drug away. Like Richard.

Richard. The thought of trying to push him away seemed so hard, like pushing a mighty boulder uphill for eternity. He hadn't come to her in her dreams last night. It was strangely odd not to feel him so near. She could feel the heart but it was a numb feeling like anesthetic had been applied to the nerve endings. Had John somehow contacted Richard and told him to stop?

Far down the block, John turned the corner and was gone. Everyone was gone. Everyone leaves. People passed Dia by as the throughway was filled with brightly dress happy people enjoying the sun and the freedom that came with being in Vegas. But Dia, as so often in a crowd of people, felt so alone.

From behind, Addy grabbed Dia's shoulders. "Come on Jacordia. Time to find something to send to Auntie before another howler knocks at the door." Addison shook Dia's shoulders a little. "It's okay; you know you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere without you sis."

Dia smirked back at Addison as she looked over her shoulder. "You know your snooping into my emotions is getting old. You're becoming an emotional voyeur, you know that?"

"Hun, I know you so well I don't have to snoop. But it would help if you didn't telegraph it so well! Never play poker."

"What, you don't think I'm a master Thespian? Ready for stage and screen?"

"You certainly try to be a master debater." Addy quickly stuck up a hand to stop Dia as she opened her mouth. "Don't go there." Addy grinned at Dia as she smiled back. "Okay Jacordia, we need to find a postcard, post haste. Preferably before you go postal."

"Are you done yet with the mail jokes?"

"Probably not. But that is your burden to bear."

/

"Billy couldn't find a clue with a road map tattooed onto his hand. What makes you think he and Jazz could possibly be successful at coloring a restaurant placemat, let alone find out where the heart has gone to hide." Dia sneered as her and Addy walked down the Vegas strip, idly looking at items along the way as they meandered. "Even if there was an X on a map with an arrow and the bold sign titled "Bad Guys Hide Out" I doubt they could find it. We are wasting time. I should be on the search, not window shopping." Dia glared at a street performer who was going to attempt to approach them, but thought better of it after seeing the look on her face.

"I just think you need some time to decompress Dia. You are ready to explode. So much has happened." Addy said as she browsed through a rack of discount clothing that was in front of a store along the boulevard.

"Isn't exploding a type of decompressing already?" Dia shook her head as she looked into the store's windows.

"Decompress slowly, with less violence. Besides, I needed time without the others to think. And shopping helps me think."

"Shopping makes me homicidal. Why did you bring me then instead of Harm? Why did she get to run off with John looking for clues and not me?"

"After what happened last night? We are lucky that we didn't get kicked out of the Excalibur after you two argued!" Addy exclaimed, looking back at Dia who was making faces in the window's reflection.

"He started it."

"I don't care who starts what. You can't keep yelling at him all the time! At some point he is going to stop caring about you and move on." Addy yelled exasperatedly at Dia.

"Hey, what about him? He yelled at me! Maybe I'll be the one moving on before him, ever think of that?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to become a butterfly and fly home later today. By the way, you really need to stop throwing things. You almost hit Billy in the head with your cup last night."

"Like it would hurt him. Hell, I could have hit Billy with those rock hard biscuits from breakfast and it still wouldn't have hurt him. But I suppose the echoes from inside that fat empty head of his could have been disconcerting…"

"Billy may not be the fastest wizard around-"

"I don't know about that, you two weren't gone very long that night."

Addy rewarded Dia's smirk with a sideways glare. "But he has a big… uh…"

"A big what Addy? I knew there had to be another reason you were with him." Dia giggled.

With a roll of the eyes, Addison replied. "A big heart Dia. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why, so yours can float by?" The girls tried to glare at each other but then just started laughing instead. Addy walked over to Dia and hugged her with one arm and looked into the window and laughed harder at what she saw. On the other side of the window was a small boy who was making silly faces back at Dia and giggling with delight.

"I know you don't think so, but someday Dia you are going to make a great mom." Addy said as they walked away from the storefront and down the sidewalk. As usual, Dia made a terrible face and crossed her arms. "Oh now don't get all defensive hun. Someday you and John will have children"

"Addy. We will not have any children as we will not be together. We're running off to Australia, remember? I plan on ditching everyone and you and I can have some real fun. John will eventually go back to England and probably have a litter of kids with Sandy…"

"Now stop that Dia. I know he loves you and it is obvious how much you love him with how hard you are on him…" Addy sighed. "But he was absolutely right. You have to let Richard go. Even after he died you never let him go. You use his memory like a shield, and lately like a sword, warding off others, and it is hard to admit, but you are even trying to still be with him in the heart. That has to be why it has such a strong hold on you. Deep down you still don't think you deserve to live when so many others have died and you've been trying to find a way to fix that ever since." Addy took a breath and let it sink in before she continued. "Several times this last week you've almost let John in to that deep dark place that you keep within yourself, hidden from any light. You've got to let him reach you."

"And if he-"

"And if he later on, Merlin forbid, dies, then you know the saying. It is better to have loved and lost than-"

"You know that is a stupid ass saying. If you never loved, you wouldn't know what you were missing. You'd have a longing for more, but having never felt it, there wouldn't be a wound that never heals, that bleeds you dry after years of torment and suffering…"

"Has anyone ever told you how much of an 'up' person you are?" Addy frowned at Dia as they walked, now arm in arm, down the street.

"Only in the context of 'up yours' or 'why are you still up?" Dia remarked with a slight smile.

"Sometimes you are an impossible person."

"So I'm told." Dia said with a small laugh.

Addy also laughed a bit. "Well, I still love you and will be here for you for now and forever. Even if we do end up getting hopelessly lost in the Outback and adopted by a tribe of aborigines and forced to clean fish for the rest of our lives because we broke a sacred coke bottle in one of your tantrums."

They both laughed a stronger laugh and Addy could feel some of Dia's dark mood lifting. She knew she couldn't remove the knife from her heart; Dia would have to find a way to do that herself. But it felt good to think beyond the current crisis, even if it was fleeting.

They found a stand with postcards and Addy picked on out of the Men of Thunder from Down Under that Dia laughed hysterically at the thought of sending to McGonagall. They sent it off and continued to wander down the street farther to find other things to send even though Dia was protesting nonstop. Addy was amazed at how many things Dia could find to complain about and still wrap it back around to how she should be the one grilling the taxi driver, not John and Harmony. Addy pointed out that they did a great job of good cop bad cop and would do a fine job that Dia didn't have to try to constantly do everything herself.

After several minutes of them walking and browsing, Dia looked over Addy shoulders at some watches and whispered into her ear. "Someday YOU are the one who will make a great mom. After dealing with all of us children, you will be well prepared!" And Dia gave her a hug from behind, laying her head down on Addy's shoulder.

Addy patted Dia's hands where they encircled her middle and smiled. _Well prepared indeed_ she thought to herself. _Now if she could only teach Dia how to let go of the past and express this kind of affection to John without incident, that would be a feat! And a sign of the apocalypse…_

/

John felt the swirl of emotions coming from Addy and Dia and tried his best to block them out and focus on the task at hand. He and Harmony had gotten a hold of the taxi driver, but the man was less than forthcoming with information. John had become very suspicious that the man was always the one to keep picking them up but was amazingly unhelpful when it came to answering questions. His anger and frustration grew and grew till he was seething and finally hit the man with a stunner spell. Harmony gasped and reached forward and grabbed the wheel until the car came to a safe stop at the side of the road. Other cars honked and whooshed by them but John didn't care, he had enough of this game.

"Tell me what I want to know or your body won't stay in Vegas for long!" he shouted in the cramped space inside the car.

The man sagged back in his seat, and after a few minutes he shook his head and sighed. "I'm here as a favor to some friends of mine. They helped me out on a few occasions in the last few years and I'm now helping them out by making sure their son and his friends are safe while in Las Vegas instead of visiting them on the reservation as he should be."

The shock took a few seconds to register. "You are here on Jazz's behalf?" John said astounded.

The man looked at him, and John realized he seemed older now somehow then he had been only minutes before. "Not just on his behalf. Yours as well. Mr. and Mrs. Whitehorse have been in contact with your parents, or should I say your aunt and uncle and her parents." He nodded to Harmony. "They in turn have contacted William's parents and let them know everything is going okay and their kids are safe. They know you are here and sent me to watch over you all. And from what I can see, I know why. You all really know how to get around! I've never seen teenagers get into so many troubles so fast and so often. And that is saying something with being in Vegas and all! They understand your need to go after the Wizard's Heart, but both families are very worried for you. They haven't let William's mother in on even half of what has been going on. The only reason they are not here themselves is that I keep tabs on you all and send reports back. Although from this morning's conversation, I wonder if we need to bring Professor McGonagall into the fold. You wouldn't get howlers first thing in the morning then. Of course I'm fairly certain she has her own spies somewhere around or else she wouldn't have known to send a howler…"

They sat in stunned silence for a few moments. Finally Harmony spoke. "So do you have our room bugged or what? Other than giving us rides…"

The man smiled. "No, I'm not bugging your room. I just try to keep an eye on you all as much as possible when you leave the suite. But I did put a protection spell on the room or you would have been attacked by the dark wizards that haunt Vegas by now. It also has become non-plottable. You caught on that it was always me in the cab, but never that it was always my son who brought you food? Of course the owl found you, they seem to have a magic all their own when it comes to their job."

"It was always a different one of us answering the door for room service. It was briefly considered to use the buffet, but we have issues that tend to crop up while we eat."

"Oh, yeah, the food fights you all get into quite often. I think the staff at the Excalibur are grateful that you choose room service instead of starting a war in their cafeteria."

"So," John started hesitantly, "who have you followed when we divided up?"

"I tend to follow Jasper as he is the one most likely to get into trouble. Him and William. Yesterday morning I followed you Jonathan to the museum and then to Circus Circus. I don't follow Harmony here unless she is with one of you boys as she tends to stay out of trouble otherwise. You know, you boys could take a page out of her book once in a while you know." He winked at Harmony. She smiled back.

"Why don't you follow Addy or Dia?" John asked.

"Well, I figure Addison can usually keep herself out of trouble, other than the clown incident. And your friend Jacordia? Well, she seems to be more on her own as I owe my favors to Mr. and Mrs. Whitehorse, and by extension your parents. She isn't a priority."

"So if there was trouble, are you saying you'd leave her behind?" John said in an accusing voice.

"I'm saying," the man said in a deadly even tone, "that last night I almost yanked Jasper and William out of Circus Circus, and then I would have grabbed you and Harmony. And probably Addison as to not incur William's mother's wrath since apparently she really likes her. If there was time, I'd go back for Miss. O'Shields but only after you all were safe. Besides, as far as I can tell, she's the source of so much of your trouble. I wonder how much better off you all would be if you stopped hanging out with her. Trouble seems to be her middle name. But I guess that's what happens when a child grows up without parents. No boundaries. No consequences."

"No," John corrected, "that's what happens when a child grows up without being loved. No home. No family that cares if they live or die. And she is not the source of our troubles. The dark wizard that holds the Wizard's Heart is. It has a hold of Dia and Addy. We are going to destroy it."

"Son," the man eyed John, "I'm going to give you some sound advice. Leave that O'Shields girl now before she brings doom to you and all the rest of you too. From what I've seen, it is probably too late for her. But you could still save Addison and the rest of you. Sometimes you have to sacrifice one to save the whole. And you do not want to take on VonBuren. The mob here has plans for him and that Heart. You may have thwarted his plans last night to take over several big named people and many wizards in the audience, but he is in powerful hands and you don't want to play on that level. Get out and go visit Jasper's parents and see the West. Take Addison and William to places that young couples should go and be happy together. Leave this bad business behind. I know you fancy yourself as an auror boy, but you are not. And this isn't a game of Quidditch. Find yourself an appropriate girlfriend who is sensible, wants to settle down and raise a family. From what I've overheard, this girl, Jacordia, doesn't even want you, she wants someone else. At one time you told her to let him go, maybe it is you that needs to take your own advice. To borrow a fishing term, time to cut bait."

John sat in the back seat and just stared at the man as several minutes ticked by. Harmony filled the silence.

"When you said you were keeping an eye on us, why didn't you try to stop what was going on last night?"

The man gave her a sheepish look. "I hate to admit it, but I was captured by a clown. Darn seltzer water had a knockout potion. I've decided that I hate clowns from now on. The girl Addison was in such a fury she didn't even see me. When we got out of the box, I was drug off stage and still woozy. She had stunned the woman on stage before I could get over to you all and get you out of there. I made it out quickly afterwards so I could get into the car and be ready to pick you up outside."

Suddenly John opened up the car door and got out. Harmony looked out at him in confusion.

"I'm going to walk back from here. I need time to think." He said as he shut the door.

Harmony scrambled out of the taxi on her side.

"Harm, I think you should take the cab back to the hotel. Let Addison know what is going on without Dia finding out if at all possible."

"No John. I'll walk with you. It is a nice day out and I think a walk would do us both good. We have quite a bit to think about. Wouldn't you say?"

"Harm, I-"

"It is not up for debate. I'm going and you are not going to stop me, you hear? We don't leave each other alone. No one should go it alone, right John?" She said in a pointed tone.

He didn't argue, but held her eyes for a moment longer then nodded as his eyes dropped to the side of the road and he started to walk off slowly back in the direction of the strip which was about a half mile away.

Behind him he could hear Harmony telling the man goodbye and to tell her parents that they were all fine and not to worry. Then the slam of the car door and Harmony's footsteps behind him. As she caught up, she took his arm and linked it in hers, smiling up at him, but not offering him any words. For that he was grateful. He realized that he was actually very grateful suddenly. For Harmony's quiet support of him, for her family taking him in when he had no home and treating him like their own son, for the support of his friends, teachers and everyone who had gone out of their way to help him become who he was. He couldn't imagine having to struggle and never had a steady home, family and all his support systems. He could imagine that he, too, would have become an angry, defiant person whose constant quest for a place to call home became a never-ending search.

He slid his arm out of hers and put it around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly as they walked in quiet reflection, listening to the sounds of their feet as they went echoing off the buildings and the thoughts in their minds. She leaned her head on his shoulder, held his hand that encircled her, and said nothing. The silence spoke for them.

/

"Hey there pretty lady, need a cigarette lighter? Smokes? How about one of these fantastic clips you can put into your hair and it flashes different colored lights?" a street vendor asked Dia as her and Addy walked by.

"Why would I need those things? I could do that all myself." Addy answered him back with a strange look.

Dia made a quick glance at Addy's hair, worried she would change it and freak the guy out. But it was still a bubblegum pink as it had been for the last hour. She looked back at the guy and shook her head. "No thanks. Now if you have anything that detects strange magical devices that steal souls…"

Addy elbowed Dia lightly which made her laugh as they walked on down the road with the few bags of things that Addy had found to buy. She didn't want to admit it, but shopping with Addy had actually been very relaxing. She had almost run out of things to complain about which was a first. Being out in the hot sun reminded her of the time she spent running around with Jazz on his reservation so long ago. For a while life seemed to have been on hold. Riding the horses without anything but a leather thong in their mouths, the thundering of hooves and the kick of the dust often left all troubles behind. She had missed Addy, John and Harmony so much but the bright clear skies and miles of nothing tended to make problems seem insignificant, and everything was full of possibilities. They had gotten into a lot of trouble, but nothing that wasn't manageable or that his parents weren't able to get them out of. She had daydreamed often of taking a horse and just riding off on her own, never to return. It had been a silly dream, but tempting. But she knew she couldn't be without Addy and the others. But today the prospect of graduating and traveling, loosing themselves among other cultures and people seemed a tangible reality, and so very close she felt she could almost reach out and touch it.

A voice from the side caught their attention, shaking Dia from her reservation. "Ah, two young witches. From the sound of the accent, I'd guess the United Kingdom, am I wrong?"

The girls stopped and looked at the man in surprise.

"Ahhhh, I can see I'm not wrong! My senses tell me you two are on vacation from Hogwarts, yes?"

Addy and Dia looked at each other and then back at the man in curiosity.

"Again I'm not mistaken! I too have been there, but alas, I was educated at the Salem School for Witchcraft, which is not as prestigious. But no matter. I have some interesting things for your perusal if you wish dear ladies…"

Dia raised an eyebrow but Addy shrugged and came over and looked. He moved the top shelf from his stand which revealed the objects hidden below, obviously meant only for certain people. Magical people. Addy smiled as she saw some of the usual objects like Sneakoscopes and the like, and several things that they had never seen before. The man diligently answered their questions about the abilities of the items.

There was a dull opaque rock that Dia picked up and eyed. It was nondescript and didn't hold her attention very long. She handed it to Addy and suddenly it started glowing faintly. The man's eyes lit up.

"Ah, young miss! Congratulations!"

Addy looked up at him in confusion. "Congratulations for what?"

"Why," the man smiled knowingly at her, "that stone is a Pregnancy Stone. It will tell you if you are pregnant. The brighter it glows, the farther along you are. It works on any living creature. So according to the stone, you are in the early stages of your pregnancy. That is why I say congratulations!"

Addy stood there frozen in shock. Dia blinked a few times before the meaning of his words sunk in. Her insides sunk from the collapsing of her heart. After a few more moments, she felt as if there was a stone where her heart should have been.

Finally she turned and hugged Addy. "Hey, I knew you'd make a great mom someday, I just didn't realize it would be today. Congrats Addison, you are going to be a fantastic mom." She said it with all the emotion she could muster as her body and soul became numb.

Dia knew what this meant. All her plans and dreams of running off together had just died as the tiny life inside Addison has started to live. That Billy and Addison would end up getting married and that life as they had known it had ceased to exist.

And she would be alone. Again.

/

Billy and Jazz stumbled through the door trying to be the first one into the suite. Instead all that they managed was to fall over each other and land in a heap at the threshold, laughing hysterically. They started wrestling around a bit but a shadow fell over them and they looked up into the looming figure of Dia, her arms crossed and a look of disapproval on her face.

"Time to act like men you two. We've got news." She said in an even tone, devoid of emotion.

"Everything okay?" Jazz asked as they disentangled from one another and stood up, coming into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Fine, but first things first. You two bozos find out any information from those bozos?" Addy asked from across the room.

A smile crossed Billy's face. "Actually yes, and they are a very fun bunch of..." He stopped when he saw Addy's face turn into a glower. "Well... um... anyway... so we found out that VonBuren has a favorite place to hang out in the evenings. And get this, that woman Grendeline goes there too."

"Now of course we don't know if she was able to regain her own body or not, but I bet you dollars to doughnuts that she will be there. And I think where she goes the heart goes. At the very least I bet we can possibly grab him and get some answers out of him. What do you think?" Jazz finished excitedly.

"What is the name of the place?" Addy asked.

Again, Billy smiled. "The Hogs Head. It is a place that only wizards can find and enter. And it is in the MGM and we know where the entrance is."

"Oh? Wonder why we didn't find it when we were all there before." Addy said more to herself than anyone else.

"Because," Jazz chimed in, you have to literally walk into the lions den."

"Come again?" Dia interjected.

"The entrance," Jazz said with a huge grin, "is in the lions play area in the MGM. That big enclosure? Yeah, it is really just a fancy way of hiding a quiet bar for wizards only. You go to the observation area and act like you are watching the lions, then slip sideways through the post and walla! You are in a dark, seedy wizard's bar! We've been there already clowning around with, well, clowns...and had a few drinks..."

"I would say so..." Addy muttered.

"We got a little spirits faced. I mean, well never mind. Clowns are fun to clown around with."

"Boy," Billy said turning to Jazz, "that really sounds redundant."

"You're telling me." Jazz said.

"I'm telling you what?" Billy responded turning to Jazz as well.

"That you are being redundant."

"I'm being redundant? Aren't you the one being redundant?"

"I'm telling you that you are being redundant. Again."

"Wait, isn't that in itself redundant? So you are being redundant at being redundant."

"Hold on!" Jazz threw up his hand. "Something is terribly wrong."

"Oh, again?" Billy smiled, but the smile slipped somewhat off his face when he saw the seriousness on Jazz's countenance. His eyes followed to where Jazz was staring. He was looking directly at Dia who stood at the side of the room not saying anything, just standing there with her arms crossed and sort of a blank look.

Jazz looked sideways at Addy, then back to Dia. "What's going on? Dia should have smacked us for this conversation several sentences ago."

Addy and Dia exchanged a look and then both looked at the boys, Addy with a piercing look, Dia with and unfocused feel about it.

With a huge sigh, Addy uncrossed her arms and tried to take a more gentle stance. She had dreaded how this was going to come out, but she didn't think there was going to be a right time, so she had decided to just say it. "Today I found out that I'm... pregnant." Her eyes stared straight at Billy.

Billy stood there with his mouth slightly agape, staring in an uncomprehending manner.

"Billy? Did you hear me? I'm pregnant."

Still no reaction. Jazz finally was the first to say something. "I don't understand. You know there is a spell you can perform to protect from this sort of thing."

"Yes, and it was performed." Addy said with a sigh.

"Who did the spell?" Jazz said and with an instant of understanding, he turned and hit Billy hard square in the belly with the back of his hand causing Billy to violently exhale all his breath that he had inadvertently held with the hearing of the news. "You idiot! You cast the spell? You stupid moron!" He smacked Billy again who hadn't figured out to defend himself yet from the attack on his midsection. "Why didn't you let Addy cast the spell? Were you so egotistical that you convinced her to let you do it?" Jazz moved to hit Billy again but Billy finally threw up his hands in front of his stomach. Jazz hit him in the chest instead. "YOU STUPID FOOL!" With that hit, Billy almost fell over backwards but managed to stay on his feet.

The door opened and Harmony and John walked in and looked around the room.

John looked at Jazz. "Well of course he's a stupid fool. So are you. But what makes this time any different?" He said, looking from face to face. "I know something is amiss as I could feel it on my way here." He looked significantly at Dia who didn't look at him back, and then to Addy whose sheepish look on her face caught him up. "Billy? What the hell did you do to Addy?"

"He fouled up a protection charm. He got her pregnant." Jazz blurted out.

Beside him, Harmony gasped, put her hands over her mouth, and then suddenly started squealing with delight. In a flash, Harmony had crossed the room and was hugging Addy with all her might.

"Oh My God Addy! Congratulations! Oh my god oh my god oh my god this is so exciting for you! For you both!" She said as she turned and looked at Billy, and frowned at him for his utter lack of enthusiasm.

Suddenly Billy came to life. "We have to get married. Today. There is a chapel downstairs. We need to go do it right now. Right now Addison. Right now."

"What's the rush you big jerk? How about a little more feeling and a lot less demanding you stupid git!" Harmony admonished Billy, but he ignored her and continued to stare at Addy.

"Marry me Addison, be my wife. Please. Marry me. I'll do whatever it takes to make a good stable home for you and the baby. Our baby." Billy said with realization and started to look a bit like he was going to get sick all over the place.

"You can't get married right now! These things take time!" Harmony countered. She looked at Jazz.

Jazz shrugged. "It's Vegas. They specialize in this sorta thing. So I guess it is possible." He looked at John but stopped from asking him anything as he realized John had stopped speaking in the conversation.

From across the room, John's eyes had never left Dia's face during the exchange. Finally his body slid smoothly into motion and crossed the room in a matter of moments and seized Dia into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Dia. Listen to me. I'm here and I'm not leaving. Ever. You understand? I love you. Are you hearing me? "I love you. You are not alone. And you are not going to be alone. Just because Addy is pregnant doesn't mean she is leaving you. We are all still together. And we will always be together, nothing has changed."

Jacordia twisted in his grasp and looked into his face with a haunted faraway look. "Everything has changed. Everything."

"Nothing has changed. We all knew one day she would get married to Billy and have children. That day just is coming a bit sooner. But nothing has changed. We are still in this together. We will see it through together."

"No," she replied. "No. Addy is with child. She can't continue on this mission, it could endanger the baby. And Billy can't either. He has to be safe so that Addy will have a home, and a family, a house... the stability she always wanted." Dia started to pull back from John. "She has to stay safe. And that means Billy needs to get her as far away from me as possible. She has to let me go because she has another life she is responsible for now. Different priorities. She has her own family now. She doesn't need me anymore to fill that space. You have to get them far away from here before it kills her, kills the baby. Before someone can slip into the baby's body and live again."

"Oh my GOD John, is that possible?" Harmony gasped.

He didn't take his eyes of Dia, nor did he let her slip away from him. "I don't think so. I don't really know. But I do know that we are not leaving you Dia. You are not getting abandoned for a child. It isn't something that can just replace another person in her heart. It doesn't change how she feels about you. How we feel about you. How I feel about you."

"You don't know what you feel-" Dia started to say, but John cut her off.

"I know exactly how I feel." He twisted slightly and looked directly at Addison. "I feel happy for Addison, and I feel, no I know, she is going to make a great mother." Addy smiled at him as Harmony hugged her tightly. John continued. "I know that Billy makes a ton of mistakes but he loves Addy with all his heart and mind. And that is what really matters anyway." he smiled at Billy who for the first time smiled back. "I feel that Jazz and Harmony are going to have way too much fun playing with the baby, and we should probably baby proof Jazz before the child arrives." Jazz and Harmony exchanged smiles with each other. John finally looked back down at Dia. "And I feel like my heart is breaking every time I see you in pain. Every time I know you feel alone. Every time you want to run away from us. But you are a part of this family no matter what you think. The baby coming now doesn't change that. We will still have time to go to Australia and see the sights. We will just have to be a little more careful and vigilant. We still have time to laugh and enjoy our lives. We will still find the Wizard's Heart and break it. All that has to happen is a little better planning and a lot less running off and living by the seat of our pants. Which is a good thing Dia. It just means we all have to grow up just a tad faster, but nothing has changed. We are a family. A sometimes rather dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. And we don't leave family behind. Do we Harmony?"

"No, we don't John. We see this through. And then we go on, being family. We've been together for so long; I don't think we could really function without each other at this point. Right Addy?" Harmony turned to Addison who was gently crying on Harmony's shoulder.

"No, we don't leave each other behind. Even when you run off, you still always went to the tree house because it was the closest thing to home you had. Well now after we get this thing done and finish the last term at Hogwarts, we'll enjoy Australia and then in the fall we will find a place close to the tree house and it will be big enough for all of us. It takes a village to raise a child right?" She said as she looked to the others. "We have all of our village right here, right now. Even the village idiot." Everybody let out a little laugh. "But we will all still be together Dia. You can't get rid of us that easily. We are like a rash that just never goes away. We love you. I love you. And John loves you. Why is it that you are the only one who can't see that?" Addy said and started crying again.

John pulled Dia close again as she stopped struggling against him. He caught her eyes and held them with his. "I love you Jacordia Aurora McPherson. And you know what? I'm ready to prove it to you. I know Billy is all gungho about getting married for maybe the wrong reason, but I'm willing to marry you right now. For all the right reasons. Because I love you and can't imagine the thought of you not in my life, in my arms, in my heart. And we will have a home together. Okay, it will be Addy's home, but still. We'll have a room or two there for when we are back in England from our travels and adventures abroad. You and I will still become auror's and we will travel far and wide, wiping out people like VonBuren and his dark ilk so that the world is safer for her child. And for our children. And heaven forbid, Jazz's children. Which we all know Addy will have to help raise because Jazz is too much of a child on his own. I mean we just got him house trained last week for god's sake." John smiled at her and brought his face closer to hers. "And we will continue to be a family. We will watch out for each other no matter what. We will still spend more time than should be allowed with each other, especially since if Harmony and Jazz both end up as professors at Hogwarts they'll need a place to call home too. And when we are off fighting bad guys, Addy and Billy will watch over our children as well, teach them to draw, to paint, to get out of the trouble they will inevitably find themselves in. And all our kids will call the place home, and they will play in our tree house and find it a sanctuary just like we do. And I will love you every day of my life. I will love you when we get up in the morning, when we fight over what you are going to eat for breakfast, I will love you when you throw things at me for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. I will love you when we dress up and go dancing, and I will love you when we come home and take the clothes off each other that evening. I will love you more with every day that passes till we are old and cranky, still fighting and enjoying the other's company till one day when one of us is gone, and I will still love you beyond that, beyond reason, beyond time." His lips were brushing upon hers. "You will never be alone, ever." Finally his lips seized hers and he held her tightly, kissing her with such passion that seemed to stop time itself.

Dia finally let her muscles relax and she sagged into his arms and cried. He held her close to his body and kissed the side of her face to the top of her head as he comforted her as the tears streaked down her face and his shirt soaked up the wetness.

Addy tore loose from Harm's embrace and ran over to hug Dia and John at the same time. Harmony followed and even Billy and Jazz joined in what had become a group hug.

"We will always be a family. You know that Dia." Addy said between sobs. "You will never be alone."

"Yeah, you will wish we would. Seriously. We plan on stalking you." Jazz laughed between the tears.

"Yeah, no matter how fast you try to run, you'll never get away." Harmony giggled, her sobs dying down.

"And I'll even be there too. The whole village. But I swear I'm not the idiot of the town..." Billy laughed as he pulled back from the group and gently grabbed Addy's arm and stepped her away from the others.

"Addy, I'm sorry for being so stupid. I meant to say that I'm ecstatic that you are pregnant with my child. I love you and always will. But I still want to get married, okay? Not because I am not near as good as you at protection spells, but because I love you and want to show it to the world. I want to know you will be mine, and I want that life to start as soon as possible. And I think getting married in Vegas is perfect." He kissed Addison with such gentleness that it took her breath away. As he pulled back he looked in her eyes, held her hands and said, "Although you must know that my mom will probably make us have another ceremony at home, right?"

Addy laughed and nodded, and she wrapped her arms around Billy's neck and hugged him close, her body pressing into his, holding onto him with everything she had.

"I know I'm not the smartest person..." He held up a finger at Jazz, "not a word you!" he said, then returned to Addy, "but I will try to be the best husband you could ever have." He kissed her neck and looked over her shoulder at John and Dia who were still embracing. "And I look forward to watching over all our children growing up together, teaching them how to catch fish, fly a kite, taking the crayons out of Jazz's kids noses, cleaning the walls from our children's drawings, getting the kids out of jail after John and Dia's kids get them to all run off and do some crazy stunt like fly to America. I'll be happy and proud of Harmony's kids sewing all the pillows in the whole house and I won't complain when they make new girly curtains to put up in the windows, or when we have to put the fire out when Dia's kid burns them back down because of being the wrong color. And I will happily teach them to play guitar so one day they can start their own band and sing our songs that we enjoyed so much. Even if they sing off key. In monkey suits. On pogo sticks." Billy looked at Jazz again. "Yeah, you thought I forgot about that, didn't you?"

They all laughed, even Dia as she clung to John's body, unable to hold herself up without his help.

In a swift move, John reached down and swept his arm behind Dia's knees and picked her up, and they all moved to the main part of the room and sat down, John holding Dia close across his body, Billy in an overstuffed chair holding Addy and periodically kissing her, and Jazz holding Harmony in another recliner.

After some small talk, John finally stopped holding Dia so tight and kissed her again, stroking her face and pulling runaway strands of hair out of her way. When his lips released hers, he touched her face gently with his finger and looked into her eyes. After several heartbeats, Dia took a deep breath and nodded at him, knowing they had to make plans for the evening. Plans to capture VonBuren.

"It's okay John, I'm okay. We need to figure out what we are going to do. But if you don't mind, I'd like to continue to sit here on your lap for a while, till I get my own feet back under me, emotionally as well as physically."

He smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Take all the time you want my love. I'll never make you leave my lap, no matter how mad or angry I become, all you have to do is tell me you need to be in it, or my arms, and they are yours. I am yours."

She kissed him again and then settled down a little farther and turned slightly so she could see the others. After a big inhale, she slowly blew the air out her mouth and faced the group.

"Okay, well it is obvious that Addy, no offence hun, can't go in and do this. It is too dangerous. I suggest her and Billy stay just outside the bar and pretend to be admiring the lions and watching the only exit thereby watching our back." She said. Both Addy and Billy nodded in acknowledgment.

"And if the heart is there, Dia, you can't be. No more letting Richard take you over, okay?" John asked her lightly.

She nodded in agreement. "I'll hold my distance from it if it is there."

John stroked her back as he looked at the others again.

Jazz spoke up. "How do you expect to get this guy out of the bar anyway?"

"Well," John said. I have an idea on that. But Addy, you aren't going to like it much." He smiled at her as she groaned.

"Oh shit, more fucking clowns."

"Sorry but they have already been in there several times, so no one will think anything of it. And Harmony will bring her bag. I say we pull the same kidnapping stunt on him that he pulled on Addy. Jazz and the other bozos will be our distraction while I grab him and have Harmony help knock him out and stuff him down in the bag. We'll need to scout out a place to take him to and interrogate him on where the Heart is if the woman doesn't show. Of course if she shows, we'll zap it and be done. But something tells me it won't be that easy. They've got it in hiding and we will have to go to it. And it won't be somewhere obvious. I think they are hiding it elsewhere where no one will think to look, but far enough away from muggles that any wizard activities would go unnoticed."

They all nodded at the plan so far. "Dia will make sure we make a clean getaway. I think Harm and I should be the ones to question him. I know you want to Dia, but you need to let us take this one. You will be outside as back up. It will be late by the time this operation is over so we might as well come back here and try to get a few hours' sleep."

"Aren't you worried anyone could follow us back here?" Billy asked.

"Nope, the taxi driver said this room is hidden now from all but us, him and his son. He's been sent by Jazz's family to watch over us all." He shot a meaningful look to Harmony and continued. "If the place the heart is happens to be out of town which I think it will be, he will give us a ride. Or else. Once we know where the heart is, we will make our plans to find it and destroy it. After that, then a wedding. Billy, you had better send an owl tonight to your mom before she finds out another way, via Jazz's parents."

Billy nodded again.

"So, I say it is time to eat lunch and then Billy you need to make sure Addy gets a nap, she's looking a bit worn out, and I'll make sure Dia eats something other than doughnuts..."

"Hey," Dia protested, "I like doughnuts!" she smiled at John and his face lit up.

"After that," he finally continued, "we will go and find our location for the interrogation. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Jazz is the village idiot."

"Hey!" Jazz shouted and threw a pillow at John which he reached out and knocked it away before it could hit him or Dia. Everyone shouted their agreement and laughed. Even Jazz.

/

**Billy took Addy to their room. He wanted to make sure she got the rest she would need for the evening's events. Addy tried to protest, but gave in. She had not realized just how much the morning's events had weighed on her. Within moments she was sound asleep. Billy waited until he was sure she was asleep, and then slipped out the door.**

**In the main room, John and Dia sat on the floor. John leaned against the sofa, Dia lay on the floor with her head in his lap. Seeing them like this made Billy smile. It was nice, and far better than seeing them screaming at each other, or trying to blow one another up. Dia looked up and returned his smile.**

**"How's our girl doing, Billy Goat?"**

**"She is good, sleeping soundly." Billy chuckled. "Heh, I guess I really am Billy Goat now, seeing how goats do have kids."**

**Dia and John laughed softly. "That's what you get for sewing your wild oats." John teased. **

**Dia rolled her eyes. "So have you thought about what you are going to tell your parents yet?"**

**"Yeah." Billy nodded. "I am going to tell them the truth. I know mother will be thrilled, she adores Addy. Dad too for that matter. I will let him know that I will be ready to go to work at the ministry in the fall. He will be very pleased to hear that."**

**John cleared his throat. "I hate to bring this up, but have you thought about what you are going to tell McGonagall?"**

**Billy's eyes got wide. "Holy Hell!" The color left his face. "Holy Shit!" His knees got weak. He grabbed the wall to steady himself.**

**"You okay Billy?" Dia sat up on her elbows, her concern showed in her voice.**

**"That woman scares me." His voice cracked. "A LOT!"**

**"Want my advice?" Dia asked with a smile.**

**"Sure, I'll take any I can get when it comes to her."**

**"Don't tell her." Dia's smile widened. "Sometimes it is easier to ask for forgiveness then for permission."**

**Billy raised his eyebrow at her.**

**"Don't worry about it, I will talk to Addy. I am sure she will agree. Go write your letter. I think Harm has some parchment if you need it." Dia winked at him.**

**"Thanks Dia." Billy winked back and headed to Harmony's room.**

**Billy tapped lightly on the door. From inside he heard her cheerful voice tell him to come in. She was sitting on the bed, surrounded in fabric swatches she had cut into squares. Jazz was sitting on the floor. In front of him a piece of tanned buckskin. He was sketching out a pattern on the leather. **

**"What are you two up to now?" Billy was a little puzzled.**

**"I am making a quilt for little Billy or Addy Jr." Harmony giggled.**

**Billy shook his head and looked at Jazz. "And you?"**

**"Well I really wanted to make the baby its first loin cloth. But seeing how we don't know if it is a boy or a girl, I figured a pair of moccasins would be good." **

**Billy laughed. "You guys are really excited about this, aren't you?"**

**"Well, we all knew you and Addy would be the first to have a baby. We just didn't think it would be this soon. Besides, it isn't ever day one becomes an Auntie or an Uncle!" Harmony smiled.**

**"Or a Mommy and Daddy." Billy sighed.**

**"You okay Billy?" Jazz asked.**

**"Yeah, everyone has asked me that. No one has asked Addy that. God I am an insensitive jerk."**

**Harmony and Jazz gave Billy a look of confusion. **

**"Oh don't worry, I will handle it. It's time for me to man up and start taking care of Addy. Thinking of her first. Harm, you have any parchment?"**

**Harmony got the parchment for Billy. Billy took it back to his room and quietly sat and wrote the letter for his parents. He rolled it up and slipped out to the room, and then out of the suite. On his way back from the owlery he stopped by the gift shop. **

**Billy returned to the suite, he had a hard time getting in the door holding the three dozen roses in his arms. He didn't stop to when John and Dia ohhed and ahhed. He went straight to the room where Addy lay sleeping. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Addy opened her eyes.**

**"What are these for?" she asked still groggy.**

**"These are for the mother of my child, and the woman who will be my wife. If she will have me." Billy looked into her eyes.**

**"Billy you know I will marry you. You didn't need to do this." The tears welled up in Addy's eyes. She smiled at him.**

**"Yes, I did need to do this. Addy I love you. I need you to know that I will be here for you every day. I will make sure your life is one you love. Full of family, friends, and wonderful moments. I want you to know that you are the reason I live. You have made me feel loved, and wanted in a way I could never explain. Addison I could never repay or even begin to think I could make you feel the way you have made me feel, but I will spend the rest of my life trying." **

**The tears were now running down Addy's cheeks. She smiled at him. **

**From the door way they heard Dia's voice. "Oh good God Billy there you go making her cry again." Her jovial tone didn't match the statement. She too had tears in her eyes, but her smile was warm and soft. "Addison if you don't marry this guy, I just might have to."**

**"Oh no you don't!" John grabbed Dia around the waist and pulled her close. **

**Harmony giggled as she dabbed away her tears. "Ok I will then."**

**Jazz laughed and snapped his fingers in the air. "Oh get in line behind me girlfriend!" **

**Addy laughed. "Sorry you guys, this one is mine." She reached up, put her hand on Billy's face and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him hard.**

**"Okay you two that is enough." Jazz said in a fake stern voice. "We don't need a demonstration of how you got into this mess."**

**Addy looked over Billy's shoulder at their friends. "Well then, you better close the door." **

**Dia grabbed the door knob and shut it quickly. Wrinkling her nose. "OH you are so gross!" **

**/**

**The small clan made their way to the elevator, John and Dia taking lead. The doors soon opened and the six friends entered. Addy looked around at her friends. She couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, if she had ever felt like this at all. She was happy! Truly happy. Even with the events to come, she was calm. She watched as Jazz and Harm whispered and giggled to each other. Dia and John stood side by side, holding hands. Billy stood behind her with his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back, against his chest. This was it, what she had been looking for. At that moment she knew, this was her family, and would be for a very long time. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. **

**The doors opened with a chime. Dia touched Addy on the shoulder. Addy saw a soft flash of light, and baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "A girl." She whispered. **

**"You okay Addy?" Dia shook her softly.**

**Addy smiled. "I am, wonderful!" **

**Dia raised her eyebrow at Addy. "Something you want to share?"**

**"Later Dia, later. We have work to do." She winked at Dia and stepped out of the elevator.**

**/**

**The wizard's taxi was waiting for them, as John had said it would be. They piled into the cab. The driver looked at Dia, and then at John. **

**"I see you didn't take my advice." The driver whispered to John.**

**"I only take good advice." John's voice was very stern, and his look even more so.**

**"So where are we off to today?" The driver asked, changing the subject quickly.**

**"We need to find an old abandon building. Close enough to get to in a hurry, but far enough away as not to arouse any ones suspicions. Something small enough to cast a protection charm on." Harmony spoke quickly and to the point.**

**Jazz looked at Billy. "And we know who won't be casting that spell"**

**Billy just shook his head. "Thanks man."**

**Dia whispered to John. "Can we trust this guy?"**

**"Not really, but I have that under control." John showed her a small vile. "It is a Confusing Concoction. I will slip it to him just after we bring the bad guys here."**

**Dia grinned. "Way to stay vigilant."**

**"I think I know just the place. I don't think I will ask what you're up to." The driver said as he pulled into traffic.**

**"Good." John said snidely. "We wouldn't tell you anyway."**

/

Chapter 13

Body Snatchers

**The place was almost perfect. The building sat in the middle of a large empty lot, surrounded by over grown weeds. **

**"What was this place?" Addy asked.**

**"At one time, in the 50's, it was a hot spot. The Rat Pack was here often. They would come do a few numbers and end up drinking the night away." The driver smiled as he told the story. "My father was the head waiter here for years. He and my mother scrimped and saved for years, and then bought it. Business was good for years. Even after dad died, mom ran it."**

**"So what happened?" Billy asked in a soft voice.**

**"My no good brother, that is what happened. He got mixed up with some dark wizards. They were always coming around. Eventually the place got a bad name. Business went downhill, and then mom got sick. I closed the doors two years ago when mom passed."**

**"What happened to your brother?" Addy saw the pain in his eyes**

**"He is dead."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry." Addy looked down at the ground. "All of us know what it is like to lose a family member, or a loved one."**

**"Well it was his own damn fault. Getting mixed up with wizards like that." He wiped away a tear. "This is why I have no use for any dark wizard. Anything you do to get rid of them is just fine with me."**

**"You're a wizard, why haven't you done anything?" John asked snidely.**

**"I am a taxi driver. More like a glorified sqib. My brother had all the talent in this family. What a waist." He sighed, and looked at John. "Shall we go in then?"**

**The group followed the driver into to old club. If it were not for the dust that had fallen on every surface, like a skift of snow, you would think that the place had just closed for the night. **

**"Let's split up, we can scout it out quickly and meet back here in 10 minutes." John was using his best take charge voice. "Billy, you and Jazz check out the light and sound equipment. I want to know what works, and what will work in our favor. No screwing around." He looked at Addy and Dia. "You two, I want you to go check out all the ways in and out of this place. Make sure there is not escape. If you can't lock it, put a spell on it. Also, I want you to scout out a good place to keep watch. I don't want either of you in here while this is going down. It won't be safe." Dia opened her mouth to protest, but John cut her off. "Look Dia I know you want in on this, but we don't know what will happen. Plus Addy is in no condition to be in here and I don't want her out there alone." Dia nodded her agreement. "Harm, you come with me. We are gonna set the stage." John looked around. "Ten minutes people! Let's move!"**

**/**

**Dia and Addy went to work. There were only three doors and five windows. They locked them and cast an impervious charm on them, leaving the main door to be taken care of once they have their target is inside. The girls went outside to find a good place to keep watch. **

**"I see you didn't argue with John. Turning over a new leaf?" Addy snickered.**

**"I figure it is better to just go along with him. Plus this way I don't have to admit when I am wrong." Dia chuckled a little.**

**"It is good to know you are thinking clearer. For a while I wondered, there for a while, if you were thinking at all." Addy hooked her arm around Dia's arm.**

**"Oh I am always thinking, but the question is, who's brain was I thinking with." Dia leaned her head on Addy's shoulder. "So what was that back in the elevator?"**

**"I saw her, or at least I think I saw her" Addy's voice sounded faraway.**

**"Saw who Addy?" **

**"Jacordia."**

**"Addy, of course you saw me, I was standing right in front of you."**

**"Not you." Addy blinked, her mind returning to the present conversation. "I saw my baby girl, Jacordia."**

**Dia hugged Addy's arm. "So where are we keep watch?" **

**"Over here. I think that we should park the taxi here, and wait inside. The weeds are pretty high; they should cover the car well." Addy knew Dia was changing the subject, and that was fine with her. Her hug said enough**

**"Ok then let's get back and get this three ring circus moving."**

**"Not funny Dia!" Addy quipped.**

**"That's odd, I thought it was hysterical!" Dia playfully shoved Addy and took off running to the building. Addy followed.**

**/**

**The two girls burst in to the club, laughing and panting.**

**"So that's it." John said as her turned to face the laughing girls. "You two figure anything out, or were you just off playing tag?"**

**Dia walked over to John. "We got it all under control." Dia smiled at John, and smacked him on the arm. "You're It!" **

**A quick game of tag was what they needed. Clearing their minds, and letting them relax. The taxi driver even got in on it. Once everyone had been it, John held up his arms. "Okay everyone it is time to get down to business. Let's get back to the suite and get ready. We only have one shot at this, so let's get it right."**

**/**

**Once back at the hotel they went over the plan, as everyone got ready. Addy got the Polyjuice potion they had brought with them. They each prepared their cup and drank the awful tasting concoction down. Once it took effect they headed to the MGM. Billy and Addy leaving a few minutes before the rest. The game was afoot. **

/

"Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear

And it shows them pearly white

Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe

And he keeps it, ah, out of sight

Ya know when that shark bites with his teeth, babe

Scarlet billows start to spread

Fancy gloves, oh, wears old MacHeath, babe

So there's never, never a trace of red"

Dia shook her head as she listened to the music that poured out of the room at the bottom of the stairs she was descending. Harmony tilted her head a little and gave her a questioning look.

"The music." Dia said, figuring that explained everything, but from the returned look back, it didn't. She sighed. "The song. It may sound sweet, but listen to the lyrics."

"Now on the sidewalk, huh, huh,

whoo sunny morning, un huh

Lies a body just oozin' life, eek

And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner

Could that someone be Mack the Knife?"

Harmony screwed her face up.

Dia looked back down the stairs and worked to let the apprehension that she was feeling slip from her body and escape through her fingertips. She didn't want to get too keyed up before they had even started. "It's a song about a murderer, kinda like Jack the Ripper. Lovely song to be playing." She could hear Harmony's light footfalls on the steps behind her as they made it to the large room in general. With a quick sweep, she saw the dark room's few inhabitance through the smoky thick, acrid air. Or at least what passed as air in this place.

"There's a tugboat, huh, huh, down by the river dontcha know

Where a cement bag's just a'drooppin' on down

Oh, that cement is just, it's there for the weight, dear

Five'll get ya ten old Macky's back in town

Now d'ja hear 'bout Louie Miller? He disappeared, babe

After drawin' out all his hard-earned cash

And now MacHeath spends just like a sailor

Could it be our boy's done somethin' rash?"

The two girls ignored the sight of John sitting at a table off to the side drinking quietly from a beer by himself and they instead went to the bar. Dia didn't want to touch the surface after looking at it. Saying it was disgusting was being too decent to the counter. She was sure if she leaned on it she would get some communicable disease in moments. She wondered if she even had to lean on it for that to happen.

"Now Jenny Diver, ho, ho, yeah, Sukey Tawdry

Ooh, Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown

Oh, the line forms on the right, babe

Now that Macky's back in town"

The bartender looked at the girls with his one good eye. Well, good was relative, sorta almost working was a better description. Dia tried not to flinch as she watched the other eye roll around aimlessly in the other socket. It didn't stop on anything at all which made Dia think that at one time the eye had been like old Mad Eye Moody's eye but this one had malfunctioned and now served the purpose to creep people out which it did very nicely.

After a moment or two the large man thumped over to them. Wooden leg? Dia wasn't sure she wanted to find out. But she filed the thought away since a wooden leg could have hidden drawers to hide things in. Things that could potentially harm them all.

"I said Jenny Diver, whoa, Sukey Tawdry

Look out to Miss Lotte Lenya and old Lucy Brown

Yes, that line forms on the right, babe

Now that Macky's back in town...

Look out, old Macky's back!"

The gruesome giant didn't bother asking them what they wanted. He looked at them both and grabbed glasses and poured an Appletini for Harmony and a shot of whiskey for Dia. She reached into her pocket and flicked him a few coins, slammed down her drink and turned to survey the room again with more precision.

John carefully ignored them and continued to read what looked like the local wizard's newspaper. On one of the pages was a picture of their concert with them all up on stage singing. Dia was glad yet again that they had chosen to go disguised. It was lucky that Harmony had packed them for the trip and she had included a bottle of Polyjuice potion. They now all looked like wizards and witches from the local area they had managed to grab hairs from earlier as they stood outside of the MGM discussing going to a private party with some millionaire instead of the local bar, or others who ran errands on their way home. Dia guessed that Harmony had to have the fastest scissors in the west as she passed by them and they didn't even notice her impromptu barber impression. John still was tall and dark haired, but appeared to be around 40 years old and weather hardened dark tanned skin that said he had spent too much time outside in the Nevada sun. Harmony and Dia both looked early 30's and Dia could swear they had the slight air about them of being easy. And from a few of the looks around the bar, she figured it was the correct assumption. The man on the stool next to the girls was giving her a hungry stare that repulsed Dia and made her skin crawl.

She could see out of the corner of her eye how John's butter beer bottle seemed tilted slightly into a dark corner. As Dia turned to face Harmony, she saw the outlines of a table and the slight outline of a figure. It was alone.

Harmony was rubbing her neck and acting like she was hot and stuffy, eventually opening the top button of her blouse to get her rather large breasts that she now sported some air. "I was hoping there would be something interesting here tonight, but it looks dead. With Edward out of the picture, I was looking forward to fun." She said to Dia.

The girl returned her smile, shaking her bright platinum blond hair. They had listened to the two real women for a little while to pick up real bits of conversation, and they knew that the one girl had just broken up with her long term boyfriend. That was why they were thinking of the party: husband hunting.

"Well, it is still early. Maybe something more interesting will show. Either way, we are on vacation now. A whole week off to find fun. Our portkey is set for the morning to get us to Europe. So we are going to have a good time one way or another hun. Be patient. We'll get our party on." Dia said, getting into the act.

The bartender thumped the few steps over to them and leaned closer. "If you are looking for an interesting time, I know a gentleman who is here tonight that is without his girl and I'm sure he would be grateful for a little entertainment."

Dia turned and gave him what she hoped was a sultry smile. She was confident that the wizard in the corner was their mark, and she knew the heart was nowhere around. "Is he cute?" She smiled.

"His wallet is very appealing. I'm sure that's all that is really important right now." He countered. "That and the size of his…" He eyed the girls for a second before continuing, "mind. I'm sure you will find it very stimulating."

Dia and Harmony eyed each other and smiled, and then Dia turned back and gave a slight nod to the bartender. She followed his eye line as he looked up and into the dark corner. The girls took the hint and grabbed their refreshed drinks and wandered over to the shadowy alcove.

"Please, sit." Said a low voice.

The girls sat on either side of him and it took a few minutes for their eyes to really adjust to the darkness. It was VonBuren alright. His eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"So what brings you here tonight? Don't I pay you two enough to go out to a better bar?"

Oh, no, Dia thought. They had to be masquerading as employees. "We are just trying to do something a little different, that's all." Dia said offhandedly. She glanced around. "You lose a piece of jewelry?"

The man gave a quiet laugh. "Yeah, she's still resting. Having to fight to keep her own body is very taxing. On the other hand it gives me an opportunity to taste more of the local delicacies." He said in a way that made Dia want to hit him immediately. Harmony tittered a bit and he eyed her like a predator would its dinner.

While his eyes were diverted, she touched her bracelet under her sleeve. The thin scrawl formed the words "Send in the clowns." For a moment Dia was worried she might be singing that song for days now.

VonBuren touched Harmony's shoulder with his finger. Dia was glad he was focusing on Harmony so it was less likely that Dia herself would punch the slimeball.

A low rumble sounded and slowly got louder. With a burst of noise and color clowns came pouring through the door at a frightening rate. They yelled, laughed, tumbled, and shot seltzer at each other and the few other patrons in the dim bar. Dia silently marveled at the orgy of colors and sound as at least fifty clowns now were in the bar, dancing on the counters, pulling flags from another's butts, shooting fake guns filled with confetti, and general mayhem.

At the counter the bartender was furious for the disturbance, but the horde started ordering rounds for the whole bar and throwing money on the counter. The bartender snatched up the bills before a half-naked fat dancing clown could stuff them into his underwear as he gyrated on the bartop. With a glare the bartender started pouring drinks and the clowns climbed over each other to get to the booze before the rest of them could. One clown poured the first drink down his throat, the next one down his shirt, the third one in his ear. The bartender shook his head and continued pouring drinks.

Next to Harmony, VonBuren was not happy. With a nod to the bartender he leaned over to Harmony and fingered her hair for a moment before he whispered "Let's get out of here."

Harmony played her part to the hilt giggling and smiling. She looked over at Dia and they both nodded in agreement. The threesome started getting out of the booth as an even bigger racket sounded.

One of the clowns with a cow's head on had sprayed the awaiting John with its udder. On cue, John jumped up and started yelling at the clown. The cow clown acted contrite and tried to calm down John, but Dia secretly knew that Jazz was having a blast and going to get back at John for the trash can incident. The cow took out a rag and tried to wipe John down but instead smeared him with cream. The other clowns started to take note and came over to inspect the situation. One clown had an overcoat and stethoscope and seemed to think he was either a doctor or a vet and he started to examine John, looking into his eyes with a huge magnifying glass and searching his head for bumps.

VonBuren took each of the girls' hands in one of his and tried to skirt the clowns but instead ended up in the midst of them. From inside the jacket of one huge clown came a hand that plucked a hair from VonBuren as he passed. The hair was dropped in a potion that quickly boiled and rolled. The potion disappeared inside the jacket.

The cow pulled a live chicken out of the bag he was carrying and tried to offer it to John. But he just shook his head no so the cow threw the bird and pulled out a pig. When that proffered gift was rejected as well, the clown pulled out a sheep. The doctor was feeling up John by this time having finished tapping his chest and trying to get him to drop his pants. John had picked up his bag he had with him but the doctor clown grabbed it from his hands and tossed it over their heads to the back where it landed only a few feet from Harmony. Fed up with this, John pushed the doctor into the cow and they in turn pushed other clowns that had gathered and were shouting suggestions back until the two girls and VonBuren even got pushed back. In one swift movement, Dia soundlessly hit VonBuren with a knockout spell and Harmony pushed him into the bag and snapped it shut. From under the jacket came an exact replica of VonBuren who snatched up the girls' hands. The false version immediately hustled the two girls out, giving one last backwards glower at the bartender who just shrugged back.

As Dia ascended the steps she saw another clown give the now livid John back his bag and bow to him, offering him a fake bouquet of flowers. John seized the bag back and yelled some more profanity at the clowns and strode out in a huff.

At the top of the stairs Dia saw some tourists holding hands and talking about the lions. Addy and Billy now looked like an African American couple and with a quick thought she let Addy know it went off without a hitch. Addy squeezed Billy's hand but didn't turn around, instead watching their reflections off the glass as they passed. Dia knew that they would hang around a few minutes longer to verify the escape had been a clean one.

John stepped out and made his way to the taxi that came up and he got in. The taxi sped away. The imposter VonBuren led the girls to an elevator for staff only. As the doors closed Dia saw the cow clown come rushing out, mooing in earnest for his playmate and squirting milk from its udder again. Other clowns came out and consoled the cow, offering him grass, cow chips and cookies. He shook his head, lowered it and wandered off alone into the night.

The doors to the elevator closed and the three of them looked at each other. Then holding the two girls around the waist, the pretender whispered some words and they disappeared on the spot with no one the wiser.

/

**The dimly lit room gave VonBuren's eyes time to adjust. He could see very little, but could hear voices. His feet and hands were bound to the chair he was sitting in. Still a little dazed and very confused he shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He heard someone yell lights, and he was hit with a blue spotlight. **

**"I bet you are wondering why you are here, and what we want from you?" The voice was sweet, and definitely female. It was Harmony**

**"Well that, and who the hell you are, would be a good start. You do know that you are in great danger? My people won't stand for this."**

**"Ha, your people don't even know you are gone. Funny how easy it was to get you out of that bar with no one the wiser. It has me thinking you are not as important as we thought." Harmony kept the sticky sweet tone of her voice low.**

**From a distance, Von Buren heard a deeper voice.**

**"I told you he couldn't be the one behind this. He isn't smart enough." It was John, and the cockiness just oozed from his mouth.**

**"Yes my dear, but we follow the leads, and even if this man knows nothing of the Wizard's Heart, I am sure he knows someone who does. I am thinking you are right though. Just look at him, you can almost see the stupidity flowing out of his pointed little ears." Harmony sounded as if she were June Cleaver, but the words did not match. VonBuren was trying to keep his calm, but the little twitches at the corner of his mouth gave him away.**

**"Oh so it is the Wizard's Heart you are after." VonBuren paused for a moment. "What would the two of you want with something like that? I must tell you that it's power if far too strong for just any wizard to handle. Especially young ones such as your selves." He realized that these must be the kids that were asking around about him.**

**"You hear that, my little hummingbird, too strong for young wizards such as ourselves." John scoffed.**

**"Hehe, if he only knew what a wolf in sheep's clothing you are, his tune might change." Harmony stepped closer to VonBuren.**

**"He will be singing soon, don't worry about that." John walked over and stood behind Harmony. VonBuren could see their faces now. He recognized them from the concert.**

**"Ah, so where are the rest of your little friends? I know that one of you has a deep tie to my heart. The redhead I think." VonBuren relaxed a little. They were merely children, and though they did get the jump on him, he was sure he could turn the tables on them easily.**

**John reached for his wand. Harmony stopped him. "Not yet John, that time will come." Harmony yelled over her shoulder. "Lights!" the blue light changed to red. Harmony tapped her bracelet sending a message to Billy. _We need the bright one! The white spot light! _**

**Billy's response chimed _Jazz won't stop messing with things, and his utters are getting in the way. _**

**Harmony rolled her eyes. _Well fix it!_ She replied. **

**"So it is the redhead that has the connection to the heart. She must be missing something, or at least part of it. Something very dear to her." The corners of his mouth curled up in a smile that made John sick to his stomach. Harmony turned, and slammed her hands down hard on the table.**

**"What our interests are, are none of your concern!" Harmony's voice was no longer so sweet. She was almost growling. "If I were you, I would be more concerned with what will happen to you, if we don't get the information we want." **

**John had never seen Harmony like this. He put his hand on her arm. **

**"Now Harm, just calm down, I am sure there is some rationality to this man, just calm yourself." VonBuren was still smiling. Harmony didn't like this. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his head.**

**"If you don't wipe that stupid grin off your face, I will have to show you what discord and harm will come to you." Her face was red, and she was filled with a rage that almost consumed her. VonBuren's face went white. **

**"I think you should get this young lady under control!" VonBuren's voice was shaky. **

**"No one controls me!" Harmony snapped at him.**

**John pulled Harmony away. "Hey, are you okay? What is going on?" **

**"I don't know John I don't feel like myself. Like someone else is in control."**

**"Damn, this is what I was afraid of. Dia is coming through, and strong."**

**/**

**Outside in the cab Addy, Dia, and the taxi driver were waiting and keeping a sharp watch out. Dia was ringing her hands together. The worry on her face was strong. Addy tried to ignore it, but it had her concerned. A car drove by, a little slower than normal. Dia was on edge. When the car finally passed, Dia sighed heavily. Soon Addy heard the sobs coming from Dia. Addy reached out and put her hand on Dia's shoulder. Dia about jumped out of her skin. **

**"Dia what is going on?" Addy tried comforting her. The sobs came harder.**

**"I don't know I just feel so not me!"**

**Addy tapped the bracelet on her wrist. _I think we have a problem_. She sent the message off to John. **

**At the chime she looked at his response_. You're telling me! If I didn't know better I would think that Dia was in here! I am guessing that you think that Harm is out there with you? Not sure what to do about this. Sit tight and we will see where this is going. I do not want Dia in here if it can be avoided._**

**Addy sat back in the seat. She didn't want Dia in there either. She hoped that for all their sakes it could be avoided.**

**/**

**Harmony squeezed her eyes closed tightly, her body stiffened. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked at John. John raised an eyebrow at her. In her usual Harmony way she looked at him, and then shrugged.**

**Let's get on with then shall we." She said to John and then once again yelled, "Lights!"**

**At Harmony's command Billy hit the switch again. This time setting off the strobe light, and bringing down the disco ball. There was a loud crashing from the light booth. John and Harmony watched as Jazz backed out of the booth, Billy had his wand out, and pointed at Jazz. **

**"If you don't get out of here and stop messing around, I am going to make sure those udders are a permanent fixture!" Billy was un-thrilled.**

**"I was just trying to help! Honest! And besides isn't this better than just a plain white spot light." Jazz ran and stood under the disco ball, and started posing like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. **

**"I swear," Bill yelled "the bull in the china shop should have been the clown cow in the light booth! Please do something with him before I DO!"**

**"That is ENOUGH! Jasper Whitehorse!" Harmony yelled in a tone more fitting of Dia. "Go out and find the others, and stay with them. I have had just about enough of your crazy antics for one day." She raised her hand to him, just as he was about to speak. "I said, out!" The huge grin fell off of Jazz's face, as he dropped his chin to his chest. Slowly he sulked his way out the front doors.**

**Just as Harmony turned and faced VonBuren, the spotlight hit him in the face. She could see a smug grin on his face. She looked at John whose expression was one of puzzlement. She walked closer to John.**

**"Are we ready to rock his world or what 'Cuz?" She kept her voice hushed. John looked at her trying to untwist the knots her personality swings had tied in his brain**

**"Well um... "John stammered. **

**"Don't worry, it is all me. I think Addy must have calmed Dia, because just before I felt her leave me, all I could think of was Addy and the baby." Harmony smiled at John.**

**"Okay then, let's get this road on the show." John whispered and winked at her.**

**Harmony stepped up to the small table VonBuren was seated at. He flashed a huge grin at her. **

**"Do that again and not only will you be giving us the information we require, but I will make a beautiful necklace out of those pearly whites." Harmony was done playing, and the man across the table knew it due to the fact her wand was almost touching the tip of his pointed nose. He couldn't let on that she actually frightened him a little though.**

**"Blondie, you couldn't get information out of an encyclopedia." he scoffed, his voice quaked a little.**

**"Oh boy, way wrong answer." Harmony hissed at him.**

**/**

**Outside, Jazz had found his way to the taxi. He was telling the others of his scolding, and they were trying not to laugh at him. They could tell that Harm had really hurt his feelings. All of the sudden a bright flash of light came from inside, followed by a loud cracking sound. They all stiffened and sat on the edge of their seats. More flashes and cracks followed. This went on for what seemed to be hours, but Addy kept looking at the time, she knew it had only been about 40 minutes. Finally it went silent. Addy touched her bracelet, no answer. Dia started ringing her hands. Addy was getting a little worried herself. The front doors slowly opened. White smoke oozed from the club. A figure emerged from the smoke. Unsure of whom it was, they all held their breath. Finally the figure moved toward them. He was waving his hands in front of his face, moving the smoke away, and trying to breathe. Addy sighed, it was Billy. He spotted the taxi and jogged over to the group. Addy opened the door, and hugged him. **

**"So?" The driver asked. **

**"Yeah, SO?" Jazz repeated.**

**"Tomorrow we go to the Grand Canyon." Bill was very serious. "And it isn't going to be pretty. I will let John and Harm tell you all about it on the way home."**

**"What are they going to do with VonBuren?" Dia asked.**

**"It's already done." Bill said in a very solemn tone.**

**Addy gasped. **

**"They didn't ki.." Dia started to ask.**

**"No." Billy cut her off. "He temporarily resembles a common dining table, and is in Harm's bag. Addy remind me NEVER to make that woman mad. I thought Dia was bad. She was gonna make a necklace out of his teeth!"**

**Even Dia gasped at this one and the contemplated it for a moment. "I will have to remember that one." Dia smiled slyly at Billy and chuckled a bit.**

**"So what else happened?" The driver asked**

**"Yes what else?" Jazz repeated.**

**"Hey, I thought you were a cow not a Mina bird." The driver raised an eyebrow at Jazz and laughed a little.**

**"I will let these two tell you on the ride to the hotel." Billy climbed in the car and sat next to Addy. John and Harmony climbed in too. **

**"So spill it!" Dia demanded. John started talking quickly recapping the events of the evening as the taxi wound its way back to the hotel.**

/

The door opened and the group trouped in, exhausted and stressed from the long day. John eyed Dia and Harmony respectively knowing that they were themselves but wary for any signs of change. He ran his fingers through his black hair deep in thought.

"We are fine John, you can stop worrying." Dia's voice brought him out of his reserve.

He looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"You are rubbing your hair again, which means you are in a terrible worry. You really got to stop that before you go bald before you hit 20." She smiled at him as her voice was a mild tease.

He dropped his hand to his side and sat down at the nearest couch. His neck ached and without thinking about it he started rubbing it, trying to relax some of the kinks. Gentle hands from behind removed his hand and started kneading the back of his neck and shoulders. It felt so good…

"Seriously John, you need to learn how to relax. Try taking up yoga." Dia laughed gently as she continued to rub his neck and back.

John jumped at the sound of her voice; he had somehow assumed it was Addy doing the massage since she was the one who didn't tend to hurt everyone at it. He looked over and noticed everyone else in the room staring at them. They were all exchanging sideways glances with each other.

"And all the rest of you," Dia's voice was a little more firm this time, "need to take a chill pill already. I'm not going to strangle him, or break him into little pieces, or rip out his throat so you can all stop with the looks."

"Well," John spoke up, "I, for one, am very thankful for that." He smiled up at the others. "I am, however, surprised at how good of a job on my back you are doing Dia, whenever you did this before it hurt like hell. When did you learn to be so good at it?"

He could hear Dia smiling behind him, "I've always known how to. Just never chose to, that's all. Didn't want you reading anything into it."

"So are you saying," Jazz interrupted, "that all those times you about ripped my skin off and ground my shoulders into hamburger, you were TRYING to hurt me?"

"You really need me to answer that Jazz?"

"Ummmmm…. No."

John laughed a little. Dia's hands were undoing several tight knots in his shoulders and it felt so good. The room swirled a bit in his vision.

"I suggest we make plans for tomorrow before John passes out from the pleasure." Addy said loudly, waking John out of his reserve.

"Are you sure he is passing out from the pleasure? Should we verify that Dia isn't actually strangling him slowly and right in front of our very eyes?" Jazz blurted out.

"Well if this is death, then it can take me with my permission." John said with a yawn. Suddenly he was acutely aware of just how tired he was and realized how little sleep he had gotten.

"We need to figure out sleeping arrangements." Addy stated. "We can figure the rest out in the morning. I'm also dead tired."

"Well you are sleeping for two." Harm smiled at her.

"I don't think it works that way Harm. But I am bushed."

"Well," Dia cut in, "before you say anything I think I should sleep with… now don't get excited Harm… with John. Everyone here has had problems with me and he is the only one who I don't seem to take up their behaviors. He may have shared a dream with me but there is that boundary. The irony is the same thing that keeps us emotionally apart is what makes him the one I need to be with tonight. And no offence Addy, but if I get taken over again, it needs to be John, not you, there. We can't risk anything happening to the baby. If someone has to kill me to save the rest, I think only he can do it. Not that he will want to, nor am I saying he is cold blooded in any way, or that any of the rest of you aren't strong, just that he will do whatever is needed when the time comes. I know he will."

John tensed up as she spoke, his heart racing at the thought. Her hands never stopped working on his back but they just worked a bit harder trying to offset his nerves.

Addy sat in contemplation for a few minutes then finally nodded. "I agree. The nights you have slept next to him, nothing really bad has happened. And even though Harm was able to throw you out of her body when you encroached, it still isn't as good as having John there."

"I'm not killing anybody." He blurted out before he could stop himself. He turned slightly and looked up at Dia. She smiled back down at him and he could see the extreme tiredness etched in her face as well.

"You will do what is right, I trust you." She said back to him simply, continuing to work on his back.

"Okay, well we better get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Addy sighed and everyone started moving. "Billy, can you order a late night snack for all of us from room service while we all get into our bed clothes?"

Billy nodded. "Can I order ice cream?"

Addy smiled back. "Oh, please, with lots of whip cream, cherries, pineapple and pickles on top."

Billy blinked at her a few times before Addy burst out laughing, letting him know she was obviously kidding about the pickles.

John stood up and looked at Dia, trying to figure out something to say but his mind was blank. She smiled a quiet smile back to him as she walked around the living room on the way to the room where her suitcase was so she could change. John couldn't help it; he ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed.

"Hey, that means Billy will be sleeping with Addy, and I get to sleep with Harmony. Yay me!" Jazz shouted out.

"Well you better keep your hands to yourself and you really had better not snore too loudly or you'll be sleeping on the floor again."

"I don't snore!" Jazz threw up his hands in the air.

Everyone chimed in together, "YES YOU DO!" They all started laughing.

Dia disappeared into the bedroom and John turned around to do the same. He didn't feel tired anymore. There were suddenly several things he wanted to do, but none of them was sleeping. He knew it was going to be another long night.

/

Addy followed Dia and Harmony into the bedroom and closed the door. But before she could say anything, Dia spoke first.

"Addy, I know you all are nervous about me sleeping in the bed with John," she paused and looked at Harmony, "for somewhat different reasons," she smiled at her and turned back to Addy, "but it will be fine. Nothing can happen between the two of us because there is still a third person hanging around and it would be terribly unfair. But I do feel very much safer laying next to him. I know he says he wouldn't kill me, but if it was to save all of you, I know he can summon the strength to do so. I could too easily hurt the rest of you guys and I can't be trusted to sleep alone." Dia slipped the rest of the way out of her clothes and into a pretty red nightgown.

"I know that," Addy replied, "but it still makes me nervous. John is already dead tired, but I worry that he will stay awake all night trying to keep watch over you."

"Not after I work on his back some more. He will drop off to sleep; you can check on us later if you want you know."

Harmony laughed, "So you really do know how to give massages! Why did you about murder us all those other times?"

"Well, what fun is it to give a proper massage? Got to keep up appearances you know." Dia winked at Harmony.

"Dia you are the only one who would see it that way." Harmony laughed.

Addy still was frowning. Dia walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't stay up worrying yourself mom. It will be fine."

Addy relaxed into the hug. "You know I can't help it. And some of it is because of how you are acting right now, you're being too nice. That alone scares me."

She felt the other girl giggle a little. "Addy, to steal Harm's words, you are the only one who would see it that way!"

Harmony walked over and put her arms around the two and laughed. "She's not the only one!"

Suddenly there was a beating at the door, and Jazz's muffled words came through. "I can hear a group hug happening without me! I can't take it! I'm coming in!"

When the girls just laughed, Jazz finally burst the door open and charged at them. He grabbed them all and they all went tumbling onto the bed in a fit of giggles and yelling at Jazz. Billy ran in and started shouting about how no one can dog pile on Addy or else they could hurt the baby. He tried to grab Addy out from underneath Jazz but got part of Dia's nightgown instead. Dia laughed.

"Hey Billy, you already got one girl pregnant, don't think you can try for another!"

Billy's horror was written all over his face but he still hadn't let go of the gown when John showed up to see what the commotion was. Immediately he went over and slapped Billy's hand, making him let go of the night dress and gave Billy a dirty look. It sent Addy into a wave of more giggles.

"Billy you aren't a goat, you are a dirty dog!" Jazz teased him, and started taking off his clothes and giving them to Billy who was rooted in embarrassment on the spot. "Well since you want to take EVERYONE'S clothes off, here are mine!" He shouted.

"Oh, Jazz, thanks for the mental image. I'm going to be sick." John rolled his eyes at Jazz but Addy could tell his eyes were smiling. So I guess this means Jazz and Billy are sleeping together tonight…"

"OH HELL NO!" Billy burst out.

Jazz got a fake look of hurt on his face. "What, you don't find me sexy anymore Billy?" He grabbed at Billy's robes. "And after all those sweet words you said to me the other night," he put his arms around Billy's waist, "and the promises you made me," he flopped down on top of the girls and pulled Billy on top of them all, "and the services you did for me…"

"OH GOOD GOD GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME JAZZ! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF FROM ME! STOP GROPING ME!"

Addy could barely breath she was laughing so hard and being crushed at the same time. She barely made out the words, "That was me groping you Billy."

Billy stopped thrashing about for a second. "Oh, okay then, you can keep groping me." He started trying to get out of Jazz's arms again but suddenly stopped. "Wait, who was that that just spoke."

Dia giggled. "That was Addy."

"Oh, okay, carry on then." And he went back to thrashing about and helping crush the girls.

John took a deep sigh and pulled Billy off Jazz, having to slap Jazz's hands away from him either pulling Billy back onto the bed or himself. Once he extracted Billy then he grabbed Jazz by the ankles and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor, stepping on him to hold out his hand for Dia. She laughed and took his hand and tried to get off the bed, but Jazz started making grabs for her ankles. Suddenly he stopped.

"Ohhh Dia, red panties to go with the gown? Nice!" He exclaimed.

John immediately jumped up and down on him knocking the wind out of him. Then he stepped closer and yanked the giggling Dia off the bed and picked her up in his arms and started to carry her out of the room.

"Awww you spoiled my fun!" Jazz whined from the floor as he regained his breath. Then he looked up to the bed. "Hey Addy, don't you have to get up now too?"

"I'm not in my bed clothes yet Jazz, so no peep show for you ya big perv!" She laughed.

Jazz started to get off the floor then stopped for a second. "Hey, I think he popped my back back in! I need to look up Dia's dress more often!"

"Only if you want to die from a sudden heart attack caused by my fist through your chest!" Dia screamed back into the room.

Addy's stomach hurt from laughing so much that she held herself around the middle. Billy gave her a concerned look but she waived him off. "Let's go out and eat before this second wind wears off and we fall asleep in our ice cream."

Jazz leapt to his feet and started chanting "Ice Cream, Ice Cream, we all scream for Ice Cream!" as he bounced out of the room.

Addy looked at Harmony who was all smiles. "Forget Dia sleeping with John. Are you sure you are going to be okay sleeping in here with Tigger the Tormenter?"

/

John had a share of the ice cream before Jazz got his fingers into it and bit anyone who tried to get seconds. He laughed with the others over Jazz and his rendition of Charlie Chaplin with banana peels, but his mind constantly wandered back to sleeping with Dia for the night. Before it had been where others could always see them, this time it was in a real bed with only each other. He knew they wouldn't be able to do anything since he was quite sure everyone would pop in and check on them constantly, but he was uneasy nonetheless. To him it seemed like Dia was expecting to be taken over tonight and her words from the nightmare kept coming back and haunting him. He refused to believe he had it in him to kill her. He knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. But why did she keep having to say that over and over again? He shifted in his seat on the couch and looked over at Dia one more time. She was camped out in the overstuffed chair she had claimed for herself and was trying to eat her ice cream without interruption from Jazz which was near impossible. John had the urge to pick her up again in his arms and carry her to the bedroom, getting a chance again to feel her body pressed up close to his.

She looked up at him square in the eye as if she knew just what he was thinking, and it donned on him that he was a stupid fool, she probably could feel what he was feeling and it didn't take much to guess what that was. Dia smiled warmly at him and continued to eat the last of her ice cream and then set the bowl down on the small table nearby.

"I supposed we'd better be off to bed. Morning is going to come early and the day promises excitement." Dia spoke softly.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Billy mumbled.

"Funny, I thought you were afraid of getting into bed with Jazz and getting molested by him." Addy teased.

"Well, that too. Okay, that first. Tomorrow second."

"How about Harmony picking out your clothes for tomorrow?" Dia suggested.

Billy thought for a second. "Okay, Jazz first, Harmony's clothing choices second, tomorrow third."

"How about," John chimed in, "having to explain to McGonagall how you got her great niece pregnant?"

"Okay, McGonagall first, then Jazz, then Harm, then tomorrow."

Harmony smiled and said, "What about explaining to your child later on about why they shouldn't have sex before marriage?"

Billy was flabbergasted. "Okay! Tomorrow is going to be a sunny day filled with warm fuzzie wuzzies! Now can we all go to sleep before I am too terrified to close my eyes?"

They all laughed and started getting up and giving good night hugs. Jazz held onto Dia until John physically extracted him from her to which he immediately grabbed Addy and wouldn't let go. Billy tried to get Jazz to let Addy go but Jazz wouldn't budge.

Finally after a minute or two Addy said loudly, "Jazz."

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you ever want to have children of your own?"

"Yes."

"Then you had better release me before I remove your ability to permanently."

"Understood."

He released her and she gave him a glare but a small smile betrayed her amusement. Billy was not amused at all.

John snickered and then realized that he still had a hold of Dia in his arms. He let her go so she didn't think he was trying to be possessive. She just looked up at him and smiled. "Better be getting onto bed," was all she said.

He followed her into his bedroom, closed the door, and was glad he had tidied it up some before she walked in. He would have been embarrassed to have underwear all over the floor like Jazz tended to leave things.

"You didn't have to clean up; I've seen your room before. And it isn't scary like Jazz's room tends to be where you are frightened by the growling of his dirty clothes." She pulled the covers down on the right side of the bed and sat down with her feet dangling off the side.

He stood there for a moment longer and then walked over her and came to a halt in front of her, then kneeled down, touching her knees softly with his resting hands. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She looked at him. "Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm okay?"

"Because, you are being awfully nice tonight. You sure Harm isn't still in there?"

She gave him a pouty face. "So when I'm nice everyone freaks out."

"Um, yeah, something like that." He smiled at her. "It's so rare that something must be wrong…"

Dia reached around and grabbed a pillow and went to hit him but he grabbed her arm before she could complete the swing. He pushed up and pinned her on the bed with his weight, staring into her bright green eyes from only a few inches away. Her muscles flexed for action, but it never came.

Instead she relaxed and he found himself kissing her softly. She slid her arms around and placed them on his sides and pulled him in closer, his weight more on her body. He could smell her skin and it made him hungrier, he kissed her deeper and more passionately. She pulled her legs up and around his middle and he drug her farther onto the bed, laying on top of her and desperately wanting to pull the silky red nightgown off. But in the back of his mind a voice mentioned Richard…

It took all of his might to pull back away from Dia and look at her again. Idly Dia raised her hand and traced the side of his face with her index finger, ending up at his lips. After a minute she finally spoke. "Why don't you lay down on your stomach and I'll work on your muscles again. Maybe it will help you relax enough to sleep."

His mouth didn't seem to want to work anymore so he just nodded and slowly moved off from her. She sat up and turned to him.

"It may work better if you took your shirt off. Not that I'm trying to get you undressed or anything." She moved closer to him again and pulled up his shirt slowly and off over his head, tossing the shirt on the floor. She placed her hand on his chest for a moment; it was hot where she touched. "Come on, lay down. I swear I won't hurt you ya big baby." She smiled.

He slid down onto the left side of the bed and grabbed the pillow for his head. Dia carefully straddled him as she started to rub his shoulders and upper back again. Her weight on him made him only be able to think about her though and his rising need.

"You need to think about something else John or you'll never get to sleep tonight." Dia said softly but firmly as she stroked and kneaded his back.

"I can't." was all he could muster to say.

After a few moments, Dia responded. "I suppose I could kick your ass right now… would that help?"

He smiled. "Probably not."

"I could get Billy to kick your ass, how about that?"

"Fat chance. Billy couldn't fight his way out of a closet."

"Are you saying he is in the closet?"

"Yes, no, wait, not in the way I can imagine you're thinking…"

He could hear her snicker over that.

"I could have Jazz sleep with us, would that help?"

"Hell NO!"

"Okay," he could hear the amusement in her voice.

He realized the massage was working though, he could feel the tension leaving his muscles again. His morbid curiosity got the best of him. "So, what else do you think will help?"

"Well, I could get Harm in here to give you an art history lesson."

John laughed. "Yeah, that would work; I'd be asleep in seconds."

"Or she could discuss how to make the perfect blanket."

"You know, you still owe me another awesome blanket since you wrote all over the last one." He teased her. He knew he was starting to get tired again.

"I'm sure she'd love to come in here and discuss what the next one will be made of. That would be a stimulating conversation."

"Mmmm hmmmm" he murmured, thinking back to when they were all in the tree house together, and Dia had taken to sabotaging the blanket Harmony was trying to make for him. She loved to torment him every time she thought his ego was getting out of check back then. He smiled inwardly as he remembered the night he had made Dia angry by accidently kicking one of the many critters she brought to the tree house and that morning he found himself sewn into his bed with only his head sticking out. He was furious at the time but with age he was able to look back and think fondly at it. And that she could have done much worse to him while he slept. Like when Dia and Addy had drawn pictures all over him with henna, Dia's were crude drawings but Addy's were amazing. He still pitched a fit about it though. Couldn't let those girls know how much it made him smile…

Without realizing it, John passed through the veil of slumber, and was gone.

/

Dia sat for a while longer rubbing John's back even after he had drifted off to sleep. She loved touching his skin so much, like she couldn't live without the contact, she would die of thirst if she quit. After a while when she was sure he was in a deep sleep, she slid off from him and carefully covered the both of them up with covers and lay beside him, staring at his sleeping face.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and she feared she may never see his soft handsome likeness again. All she wanted to do was be near him, touching him, feeling his presence before the new day could take it away from her again.

She was being nice to him because she feared he was a walking dead man when the sun awoke.

The thought clenched at her chest and made her want to cry. She slid closer to him and put her head on his arm. In his sleep he stirred a bit and rolled over onto his side. He pulled her closer to him and snuggled her which made her tear up. She tried to breathe normally so as not to wake him up accidently. It had been so hard for him to get to sleep in the first place. When he was on top of her, she almost changed her mind and let him do anything he wanted. But then he pulled away.

She struggled yet again not to cry, but tears rolled down her face anyway.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Dia smiled and told Addison to come in.

"You okay?" Addy whispered.

"No. Of course not. That is why you are here." Dia whispered back.

Addison came and sat on the right side of the bed. She took Dia's hand. "You can't think about if he will die or not tomorrow. That's no way to go through life."

"I can't help it. I don't want to let him go. I've had to let too many people go."

Addy smiled down at Dia. "He's a big boy and can take care of himself. And you if you'd let him. But sis, seriously, you got to stop being so nice to everybody. It's really freaking people out."

Dia chuckled softly. "I'll make up for it in the morning, I promise."

"Well that's good. I think everyone is so used to you being angry and strong that you being nice seems like a weakness. I know it is stupid, but it is just the way it is. Sorry, guess you'll just have to go around being cranky and overbearing all the time."

"I guess I can take one for the team." Dia smiled. "Thanks Addy. I love you."

"I love you too Dia." Addy leaned over and kissed Dia on the forehead, trying not to move to fast to wake John. "Now gets some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. And I have the strange feeling that either you two or Billy and I will wake up with Jazz in our beds, so be prepared."

"Will do hun. Good night."

"Good night." Addy gracefully rose from the bed and closed the door quietly behind her.

After a minute, Dia rolled farther into John's arms, rested her head partially on his chest and arm, and let out a deep sigh. "I love you too John. More than I could ever show you. I just wish I could be what you wanted me to be."

It took a while, but as Dia lay in his arms she listened to his steady breathing and finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

/

The room she was in was made of sparkling red glass. She stood there, looking out the doorway and down the shimmering ruby hallway. There was a thin light overhead, streaming through the glass ceiling. It cast her into red as well, her red nightgown even darker than the surroundings.

Dia looked around at the room as it was so familiar but she couldn't seem to recognize where she was. There was a red glass bed with glass sheets and blankets. A small red desk and chair was near it, but the room didn't look terribly lived in. It was neat and tidy like someone rarely ever stayed in it. There were little children's toys in a box, sitting patiently to be played with. On the floor was a glass teddy bear, broken into several pieces, the ruby eyes staring out into nothingness. She wanted to touch the bear, put it back together, make it whole again. And she felt the need to find its owner to make sure the child was okay, was safe.

She could hear others somewhere else in the glass building, their voices echoing around like they were ghosts in a memory from long ago, their words only half heard. She turned each way trying to determine where they were coming from but it was impossible to tell. She realized she could make out the voices of a few people. One was Richard's voice, and Addy, and John's. They were arguing with someone else she only felt like she should recognize. She went to the door, the bear forgotten. The hallway ran into three different ways. Dia chose a direction and started running, her bare feet making little noise. Dia desperately hoped she was running in the correct direction.

The hallway seemed to make a subtle change, and now she was in a bigger glass building, the light had a harder time shining through so she could see where she was going. She came to glass steps and realized it was a representation of Hogwarts set in ruby. She figured she must be in the heart, and immediately she knew where the others were. Up the steps she went, jumping by two's whenever possible. Down the hallway to another staircase of red glass she ran. The voices were getting louder and she knew there was trouble ahead.

A loud crack split the air and she looked up to see the ceiling starting to come apart. As she rounded the corner she saw all her friends standing there getting ready to fight several strangers, some of them Death Eaters. Another loud snap of breaking glass and Dia realized that it was directly overhead of her friends and that if she didn't get there they could all perish when the ceiling collapsed. Dia tried to run but her feet slipped on the slick surface and she went down. As fast as she could she got to her feet again but another chink in the ceiling drowned out the fighting ahead of her. She started to run again but someone stopped her. She turned to look into the eyes of Richard.

"It isn't really them, it's a trap Dia. Don't be fooled." He said to her with his soft brown eyes never swaying from hers.

"But they will die!"

"No, it is a trap for you. The others here know you come in more fully every night. They are trying to kill your mortal soul and trap it here so they can take your body. Don't fall for it."

Pieces of the ceiling shifted and threatened to fall any minute. She wanted to scream but there was a tinkling noise filling the air making it impossible for the others to hear her. "How can you be sure?"

"Because," came a voice from behind her, "I'm here." She twisted to see John walking up to her. "That other is a fake me."

Dia narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know that this isn't the fake, and they are the real ones and you are just stalling me till they die?"

John thought for a second. "Because, before you fell asleep Dia, you told me that you loved me more than I would ever know, and that you wished you could be what I wanted you to be. But I've always just wanted you to be who you are, the person I love."

She looked at Richard who just smiled at her.

The ceiling made a terrible groaning noise and the shards that had once been together came crashing down on the others. Dia looked over but John grabbed her and held her to his chest, not allowing her to see the pieces cut the fake friends to ribbons of flesh. She could still hear their death screams and she held onto him, trying to shut the noises out.

"It's time to wake up now Dia." John said softly.

"I don't know how to." She said back to him, tears streaking down her cheeks, her eye lids pressed tightly together as she tried to ignore the screams of pain and agony from down the hall. The others were calling her name, begging for her to come and save them.

"Follow my voice. You need to wake up. Come back with me." John's voice was calm and warm.

She opened her eyes and looked up into John's face, but it was different. She was back in the hotel room, still in bed and it was still night. He looked down into her face; his vestige was filled with concern.

"What's going on?" she asked weakly.

He smiled back at her. "You were having a dream. I found you and brought you back to the real world. For once you actually listened to me. That's the surprising part."

Dia searched his face for understanding. "The others…"

"Were not real." He finished for her. "Richard found me first and let me know about the trap. I don't know how I got there first but then you came along. I can only hope you were not in the dream long enough to pull any of the others in."

"I was in a room. A child's room. There was a teddy bear that was broken in the middle of the floor. I was trying to figure out how to fix it when I heard the voices calling to me."

John's eyes looked deep into her face. "I think you were in my room, at my old house just after my parents died. When I was told I couldn't stay at my house any longer because my parents were dead, I ran to my room and grabbed the stuffed bear they had just given me and tore it up in anger. Harmony's mom came in and took what was left of the bear out of my hands and picked me up and took me down the hall to the living room where we went by floo network to my new home. I've never been back there since."

"I wonder why I was there since I've never seen your first room."

"Maybe you wanted to fix my hurt, my pain; you said you wanted to fix my bear. But the others in the Wizard's Heart pulled you back into Hogwarts anyway."

"I am there every night. I never seem to be able to get away."

"Well," John smiled and stroked the side of her face, "with some luck the heart will be gone soon and you will never have to go back there again."

"It is where I live. I can't escape from it."

"Yes you can. That little room with the bear broken on the floor is where I live, but I plan to change that. I plan to live with you in your heart and never have to visit that room at night again. I don't care where it is; I'll travel the world with you to every corner and ever hole if that is what you want. But I refuse to live without you Dia. And I meant what I said. You are the very person I've always wanted. Someone with fight and fire, smart and with a wicked humor, but can be caring and loving when I need it. And in a way, you have already fixed the bear. It represented to me the torn life I had been living, the family ripped apart. But you, Addy, Harmony, and even Jazz and Billy are my family and the only thing missing is our children. But I would even give up having kids if it meant I could spend my life with you."

"But you are going to be one of the greatest Aurors that ever lived, remember?" Dia asked in worry. "You can't give up your dreams just because of me."

"I have no dreams without you."

His face was hovering closer and closer to her face until she couldn't resist reaching up and taking his neck with her left arm and pulling him in for a kiss that grew deeper and stronger. He rolled from his side partially onto her body which sent her into an electric shock of desire. His right hand left her face and slid down her neck, then chest where is stopped momentarily to rub and caress before it continued its way down to her leg. Slowly he gripped her outside thigh and slid her red nightgown up higher and higher until she was gasping for breath because of the rush of adrenaline and craving. His fingers started to circle around to the inside of her leg where her skin shivered and shuttered with longing and ecstasy.

Dia's heart seized as she heard the floor creak outside the door. John pulled back from their embrace and twisted his body around to look at the door as it slowly creaked open.

A dark figure crept in then suddenly launched itself at the two of them screaming "Constant Vigilance!" and John had only a moment to grab Dia and roll her over on top of himself before Jazz landed on the bed. With his left hand John grabbed his pillow and started beating Jazz with it as Dia seized her pillow with her right hand and also beat him with it.

A moment later Harmony entered the room with her pillow. "Ha! I thought it was weird that I didn't hear your snoring anymore!" and she rounded the right side of the bed and started beating Jazz with the pillow in her hands. "I told you not to be up bugging Dia and John!"

With his arm covering his head Jazz exclaimed, "I had to bug them since Billy and Addy had their door spelled shut!

"Damn right we did." Came Addy's not too thrilled voice from the doorway. Billy looked on over her shoulder. "We didn't feel like being disturbed by The Lone Moron."

Jazz finally grabbed out at Harmony and pushed her off balance so she tipped onto the bed over Jazz. Dia and John had to stop beating him so as not to accidently get Harmony. John slipped the pillow back under his head and looked at Dia who was now trying to smother Jazz with her pillow instead. But from her position laying on top of John it was difficult.

"Here, Dia, let me help you with that." Billy said and he jumped into the middle of the bed and sat on Jazz's back and grabbed the pillow from her to do a more effective job. Jazz struggled with Billy's weight as he continued to grab at Harmony and not let her get off the bed as she dissolved into giggles. Jazz finally managed to roll over enough to pin Harmony with his leg and grab Billy and pull him in for a slobbery kiss which made Billy yell and squirm. As they thrashed about John pulled Dia to his other side, still on him but farther away from accidently getting hit. They both laughed as Billy fought Jazz's kisses till Addy stepped up onto the bed and kicked Jazz till he rolled to the edge of the bed, then she laid down in between John and Billy. Harmony pushed Jazz off the bed and onto the floor and flopped down on the bed's edge next to Billy.

Jazz jumped to his feet, surveying the crowded bed. "Well aren't you all comfortable now." He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and threw it over Harmony, Billy and Addy. "There. Now you will stay warm. But you know…. The bed looks sorta lumpy…"

Everyone started to yell at the same time "No!" but it was too late. Jazz was already yelling "Steamroller" and rolled over everyone on the bed. Billy used his body to shield Addy from getting hurt in the belly. John used his free arm to push Jazz over the two of them and onto the floor on the other side. Jazz rebounded and threw himself on the bed again to roll the other way. When he got to the other side and was making to do it again Addy's voice rang firm. "Do it again and I'll shoot you."

Jazz thought about it for a moment and then suddenly Billy raised his empty hand and his fingers formed a gun.

"Bang."

Jazz flopped down crossways on everyone's legs, went into death throws and then finally was still.

Billy smiled. "Good thing I taught him to play dead."

Everyone chuckled appreciatively. They all shifted around and got a little more comfortable. Billy had rolled over on his side and was spooning Addy who was facing John and Dia on her side, and John had pushed Dia farther onto his chest, her head resting on his shoulder with a bit of the pillow underneath to support her head.

Dia looked at Addy for a moment. Addy reached over and took Dia's hand and held it, resting on John's left shoulder. John rubbed Dia's back as she relaxed. She realized how good it felt to have them all in here, together. Her family.

As she started falling asleep, Dia closed her eyes. "Addy?"

"Yes?"

"You think our kids will do this also? All want to sleep in the same bed?"

Addy smiled, and Dia knew that she was exchanging looks with John before she answered.

"I hope so."

"So do I." Dia yawned and her thoughts drifted to what the tree house would look like with their children playing in it as she fell off to a quieter sleep than before.

/

Bright streaks of light forced their way past the heavy curtains that blocked the windows in the room where John and Dia slowly awoke. The bed was now devoid of others who had crept out as the morning approached, careful not to wake the two.

Dia was snuggled down in the crook of John's left arm again, her left arm and leg dangling over his body, her head on his shoulder. He had his right arm curled over her shoulders and held her softly. As she sluggishly came to consciousness she became aware of his heart beat in her ear, steady and strong. She shifted ever so slightly to look up into his face. His eyes were still closed and he looked peaceful. Dia knew she didn't want to wake him up and have him face a day that could be his last. Or hers.

His right hand leisurely started to rub her back, just a bit at first, but increasingly stronger as he stirred. Finally he spoke.

"For someone who doesn't like to be stared at while she sleeps, you sure do it a lot yourself." His voice was soft and full of amusement.

"A rule isn't a rule till it's broken, right?" She smiled at him as he opened his eyes. His dark green irises took a moment to focus on her face.

"Well then I can see why we have so many rules around. You like to break things." He teased.

She screwed up her face. "Careful or I'll make a rule out of you."

A soft grin spread across his face as his right hand left her back and came to touch the side of her face. "You can rule me any time you want." His left arm flexed and brought her tighter against him and his lips found hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft touch that grew more intense with each passing moment. She breathed between kisses, barely catching it as her lungs didn't seem to want to work correctly. He rolled farther from his side and slightly onto her, the length of his body stretching beyond hers, her left leg encircling his hips. She started to imagine a life where she woke up like this every day. For a moment it seemed within her grasp, and her heart thumped in its demand for that life.

But then the feeling started to overwhelm her that something was terribly wrong.

John pulled back from her and looked down at her, but his eyes were unfocused. Dia knew he sensed it too.

Footsteps arrived outside the door. John moved off Dia and they both sat up as the door swung open. It was Addy and the look across her face was etched with worry and a hint of fear.

"Harmony and Billy are missing."

/

Chapter 14

Divergent Paths

"Billy went with Harmony to pick out a few things for us to take today. He was afraid she was going to dress him up like Liberace. Anyway, Jazz decided to follow them and play a joke on them. He saw them get stunned and thrown into the back of a dark sedan that sped away. He wasn't close enough to do anything so he popped back here as fast as he could." Addy stated. She hoped she was keeping the emotion out of her voice, but couldn't tell. "They had to have stunned them so that we wouldn't know and feel their emotions spike. It is lucky that Jazz was there or else it could have been hours before we realized something was wrong."

John and Dia stood next to each other, still as statues, both calm and cool, but she could feel the anger brewing below at the abduction. Jazz was pacing back and forth trying to stay calm and utterly failing.

"We know where they are taking them, which is a plus." Dia said without emotion. "And they don't know we already know. We need to spring on them before they have time to dig in."

"Agreed. Jazz, find the cab driver and have him waiting." John said looking at Jazz who Addy knew needed something to do. "Take your wizard clothes and anything you think could be useful. We will meet you down at the curb." Jazz nodded and headed off to his room. John looked at Addy. "Dia and I have to get dressed. Can you scrounge us something to eat while we do so? We can eat it on the way."

"They've got Harm's bag with most of our stuff in it, and VonBuren. Won't take but a snap to get him out of the spell you slapped on him John. I know this place is un-plottable, but the Taxi isn't. We are targets the second we step out. And we can't just apperate since we don't know the local. Too bad Addy's broom was in the bag."

"Actually," Addy cut in. "I ended up not being able to sleep well so I took it out and went for a spin before sun-up. I have it in my room." She knew immediately where Dia was going with it.

"Then after you grab us some grub, take off. We will spell your broom with invisibility so as long as you are on it, you won't be seen." Dia said to Addy. "We know they are somewhere near the Grand Canyon. He gave us landmarks but we can't completely trust them. You can cover miles from the air in a moment and let us know what you find. Keep it coded and directed to only us three since anyone can see Harm's and Billy's bracelets. Coded for incase any of us get grabbed as well."

"Jazz and I will look like we are going to go on a scouting mission then." John said. "If we are being watched they will be checking us out. And we will be on the watch for an attack. Everyone check in every 15 minutes if you haven't been heard from so we all don't think the worst." He looked at Dia thoughtfully. "I'm going to guess you are their number one target though."

Addy had a flash of an idea. "I'll walk down with Dia to the dissapperating area. We'll let it slip that we are heading to Jazz's family's place for reinforcements. When we dissapperate, I'll pop back in here and grab the broom and take off."

"I'll apperate to the Grand Canyon Skywalk dresses as a tourist. He had said something about an access point there. I'll see if I can find anything. As I get closer, Richard should be able to tell me what I need to do." Dia stated. "It splits us up, so step twice as fast. It will be harder for anyone to give each of us backup."

Addy felt better having a plan, even if it meant they all weren't together in the same place. She wasn't thrilled about having to use Rich to close in on the bad guys, but their hand was being forced. And it gave her a feeling of confidence and a bit of pride to see John and Dia working so smoothly together. They really were meant to be a team. Addy nodded her agreement with John.

"Well then," Dia said calmly, "let's be about it."

/

As John slid into the awaiting Wizard Taxi he fought the urge to contact Dia and Addy already. He worried it was more of a divide and conquer on the enemies part than separate and infiltrate mission on their part as he had hoped. Jazz hopped into the passenger side backseat of the taxi and looked at him apprehensively. John scowled.

"Jazz, we are supposed to not know anything is wrong. Stop looking scared. Where's your game face?"

"Harmony's life isn't a game John. You know that." Jazz growled back.

"She's my cousin, Jazz; I'm not playing games here. And you need to stop acting like Dia."

"Well today she has the right idea. And when I find Billy I'm going to kick his ass for not being constantly vigilant. He should have seen this coming."

John sighed as the car pulled away from the curb. "How could he see it coming? He's lived most of his life in a comfortable house with a loving safe family. Expecting to get kidnapped isn't something that runs through his head all the time."

"But we grabbed someone last night; he should have been more weary."

"Honestly Jazz, I would expect Harmony to be more aware of her surroundings than Billy. But since you didn't actually see them captured, only put unconscious into the back of a sedan, I wouldn't worry about trying to find Billy and pound on him. We don't know what happened. And besides, what is done is done. Now suck it up and change the sour look on your face. Seriously, you should learn to play poker or something. You need to work on your bluff."

Jazz just sighed deeply and stared out the car's window.

John rubbed his index finger on his lip in thought as he also stared out the window, searching the surroundings for dark wizards. Finally he spoke. "I know how you feel Jazz. Don't worry; we'll get them both back. Harmony will be fine and so will Addy's baby-daddy."

The low snicker from Jazz made some of the stress release from John's chest.

"So," Jazz said in his regular jocular voice, "you think they'll name their baby after me? Jasper is a fantastic name, don't you agree?"

Without glancing at him, John replied, "I swear Addy said something about it being a girl, if I overheard it correctly. It is sometimes terribly hard following Addy and Dia's conversations. They have a strange shorthand with each other."

The dark skinned man perked up and looked over at John. "A girl!" Jazz exclaimed. "Awwww I bet she has daddy wrapped around her finger in no time."

"Even before she is born is my guess."

Jazz nodded and stared back out the window. "I can't wait to have kids."

"Sorry to tell you this but you ARE a kid Jazz."

"I know! I need more playmates. Soon you and Dia will be off saving the world. I'll need some entertainment you know."

Quietly John nodded in understanding. For a minute he stared hard at the driver, but the man never met his eyes in the rear view mirror. He had done a memory wipe on the driver last night as a precaution and gave him the suggestion that they were all safe and having the time of their lives. And that Dia was just another normal late teenager whom the driver wanted to protect as well. When John was confident that the wipe took and he wouldn't get another lecture on living dangerously or being with Dia, John looked back out the side window at the traffic as they made their way to the freeway on the way to the Grand Canyon.

"Hey, John?"

"Yeah?"

"When you and Dia have kids, you ever thought of names yet? Jasper is a great name…"

"If we have a boy, I hope Dia will let me name him."

"Jasper?" Jazz smiled hopefully.

"No," John laughed momentarily then cleared his throat. "Richard."

/

Closing the door securely behind her, Dia strode down the hall next to Addy. She was trying to not think about John and what could be happening to him at this very moment, but the more she tried not to think about it, the more awful ideas that popped into her head. The vision of him from last night, their bodies touching, feeling his hot breath on her skin, his dark green eyes staring into hers sent a sudden shock into her body. When the elevator opened they both stepped in and Dia jabbed the button a bit stronger than she had intended. As the doors closed the image changed to seeing him as the bogart had showed her, dead. Addy grasped Dia's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"They will be fine. And once we get Jazz's parents to come and help find the heart, you two can run off together if you want. Start your own family even."

She gave Addy a dirty look, noting the impish purple color in the other girl's hair. "Yeah, imagine John and I as parents. That's scary."

Her hand was squeezed again. "I can imagine that, and it isn't scary. I think you two will make fantastic parents."

"Well considering you and Billy will be the ones raising them most of the time…"

"What do I look like, your live in babysitter?" Addy stated in fake shock and indignation before she started laughing.

"In a word, hell yes. Someone has to teach the kids manners. I can't see them getting those from John or myself! Unless you expect a food fight with every meal."

The girls were still lightly giggling when the doors slid open. Addy squeezed Dia's hand one last time and she understood the message. Be safe, stop worrying about John, constant vigilance.

"It is nice to hear you talk about having kids though." Addy said as they winded their way across the casino floor on their way to the wizard's private area. "I know it does John a world of good."

Her heart rammed itself into the chest wall as she once again thought about how close they came last night again to consummating the relationship. It stole her breath. She tried to push it down and focus on the task at hand and not show any true reactions. "Well he seems to think we need to have kids. Personally having Jazz around is enough. I should ask his parents while I'm there who actually raised that boy, them or wolves."

"I wouldn't say wolves, he isn't disciplined enough to be in a pack like that. Maybe a family of otters."

"Hmmm good point. Otters love to play, that would explain a lot." Dia agreed.

They made it to the Wizard's Door and passed through it. Dia scanned the room trying not to look suspicious. The room was filled with wizards of all sorts from everywhere around the globe. One wizard wasn't understanding why his pet tarantula wouldn't be allowed to roam around on his shoulder while another one refused to make his growling alligator back into a bag. Dia glanced over at Addy who had her eyes glued to the creature. "I suppose this means I can't do that to Harm's bags anytime soon. Too bad though, we'd be less likely to get robbed."

The daggered glare she got in response said it all. Instead of going in further the girls looked at each other.

"Let's get outta here before that idiot lets the gator loose." Addy snarled.

"Remember where we are apparating to? No one else will think of it, the cave Jazz and I played in as kids was boarded up so no one will be around. See you there." And with a blink of the eye, Dia was gone.

Addy took a deep breath and also disappeared and found herself back in the hotel room they had just left. She suddenly felt so very alone. She thought it was ironic how she constantly wondered if she would ever get any real alone time with the others around, and now that she had it, all she wanted was all of them back, sitting with her and laughing and having fun. She decided she never wanted to be alone again. It was too stressful.

Quickly she went to the corner of the room where John had spelled her broom to be invisible. She had been very careful to make sure of where it got put or else it would have been murder to find. She threw a leg expertly over the broom and glanced in the mirror to be sure one more time that she really was invisible. She thought about how jumping out the window so far up off the ground would have made Billy freak out which made her smile. Then her heart twinged with pain of worry for him. But as she had felt Dia do, she pushed her apprehension, fear and worry down where it wouldn't cloud her head. Then with a kick from the ground she flew out the window that had been left open for her and she was gone.

/

The Wizard's Room at the Grand Canyon was very small by comparison to the one at the Excalibur Hotel, but it did the job of hiding wizards who wanted to pop over to have a look at the giant crack in the ground. Dia quickly looked around and saw that the room was empty. She spied a camera up in one corner of the room but was unsure if she should be worried or not since it was a muggle contraption after all. What is was doing in a wizard's room was suspicious to her.

She spied the door and decided to keep with the mission even if it was compromised since she couldn't think of an alternative. She grasped the wand in her pocket and with a quick flick of her wrist the door swung open. Dia's heart beat faster as she saw who was standing in the doorway. Even though she knew he would be there, it still made her flush to see him.

"Hello Richard." She said softly.

"Welcome to the Grand Canyon Jacordia Aurora McPherson."

/

In the nick of time, the taxi driver spun the wheel and hit the brakes, avoiding the car that had abruptly cut them off.

"What the-" John exclaimed as he grabbed the door to keep his balance. The taxi had been sliding through traffic in the unnatural way wizard cars tended to do. So for someone to have been able to cut them off raised the alarms in his head. He glanced over to Jazz who gave him a look with one eyebrow raised.

The driver did a smaller swerve to miss another car that had suddenly gotten into the way. John could tell by the look on the man's face that he was getting nervous, that this wasn't something that usually happened. John reached into the center of his body and found the calm place inside. He was sure that the cars on the road that managed to affect them was no coincidence. He did his best to radiate calm confidence. He glanced at Jazz again who was playing with stuff inside his pockets. Finally curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you playing with inside there anyway? Or do I want to know?"

After a thought, Jazz pulled out a Muggawug from the inside of his wizard robe he was wearing. It hopped up and down on Jazz's lap and made odd noises. John contemplated it for a few moments then just rolled his eyes. The little fuzzy creature hopped a bit more furiously till Jazz brought his other hand out and produced the dog stereo that John and Dia had created in class together.

"Okay, how'd you end up with that? I thought Dia kept it."

With a smirk, Jazz answered, "And she thought you had it. That was the best part. You two are so bad at communicating I was able to nick this from you both without even a question. I named him Barkey."

The dog saw John and leapt to his lap playing Come Out And Play by the Offspring.

"Barkey was the best name you could come up with?" John said sarcastically as he pulled the dog down from jumping on his chest.

"Well, yeah, isn't that obvious?"

John shot Jazz a sideways glance. "Remind me to tell Harmony that under no circumstances should you be allowed to name anything, especially children."

"You have a better name?"

"How about XM since he really is a radio. Or Sirus which is also a radio. Or Max since he has a volume control, or be real creative with a name like Sirius Lee Handsome, or Rush Limbark, or Sir Lix-a-Lot, or DJ Underfoot, or-"

"Okay okay, I get the picture. I need to think of a better name." Jazz waved to the speaker dog and it hopped back to lick the Muggawug's face.

The dog started playing How You Remind Me by Nickelback. John shot Jazz another look and then started looking out the window again. The car next to them had dark tinted windows but he got the strong impression that there was someone in the backseat looking back at him hard. A dark wizard.

"How about if I called it Richard?" Jazz said with a smile. But one look from John and the smile fell. "Um, never mind."

/

From high overhead, Addy sailed like a bird, looking down at the cars on the freeway. She found the taxi by using the connection to find John and Jazz. Addy idly wondered if after the heart was destroyed if the ability would persist. It was dead useful after all…

She watched as another car on the road cut the taxi off. Odd, she thought. That shouldn't be able to happen. Wizard vehicles were spelled differently so as to avoid things like that. She slowed and kept pace with the taxi, watching all the other cars around till she picked out three that acted rather suspicious, including the car that had cut the taxi off. She touched her bracelet. _I think you two are being followed._

_Yes, we are. Three cars_ came the reply.

_You going to need an eye in the sky?_ She asked.

After a moment, John replied again. _No. We are fine. Jazz is armed with fuzzy creatures for our protection._

She thought about asking for clarification, and then thought better of it. _Okay, well then I'm off. There is a split in the highways up ahead. If they are going to try anything, it will be there. Stay vigilant. _

_We will, you do the same._

With a fair amount of trepidation, she pushed the broom onwards away from the roads and over the outskirts of the city to the dry, hot desert beyond.

Her thoughts returned to Dia. She had felt the other girl's reaction after dissapperating and appearing at the Grand Canyon. She had finally sent her a message but only got _I'm fine, Richard is with me, proceeding to find the hidden entrance._ She had figured that Richard would appear to Dia, but there was some sort of shock that had taken place that still puzzled her. She had tossed around the idea of pressuring an answer from her but thought better of it when she felt Dia push the feelings deep down out of sight. One thing about the link, she understood now how Dia could seem to have no emotions; she was very adept at pushing down anything into a very dark corner. The others were now learning from her example. Very handy when a clear head was needed, very unhelpful for dealing with real emotions. Again she decided not to say anything since Dia and John were actually getting along… now if they could only destroy the Wizard's Heart before either of them did anything stupid to disrupt the truce… especially since every time they started shooting again Billy somehow ended up on the firing range…

Again the thought about Billy struck her deeply and she sent the broom at a faster rate than was safe, trying to outrun the pain and dread. She went to push the feelings down again and decided instead to use it to feel her way to see if she could tell if Billy was feeling anything particular. Addy strained the connection but it was a void. Fear crept into her heart.

The bracelet on her hand buzzed for attention. It was Dia. _Stop trying to feel for Billy. I think he is just unconscious. Which is a usual state for that goat. I started to feel Harmony a few minutes ago, I'm sure Tweedle Dumb will follow soon. Just keep on track, we'll find him. I might even forget to knock the crap out of him for getting captured. _

The fear in her heart turned to irritation. We _don't know what happened. Don't go blaming Billy just yet._

Through her outstretched feelings Addy could clearly feel Dia's amusement. This made her really annoyed. Her bracelet scrolled Dia's scratchy writing. _I have to agree with Jazz. You and John are really too easy of targets some days._

Addy blew a breath of frustration out her mouth. What a time for those two to be pulling jokes.

_What would you have us do Addy? Give into fear? _The bracelet scrawled._ How would that help? Between you and me we have enough fear to paralyze us all. Amusement is a great wall against fear._

She knew Dia was right but didn't feel like admitting it. She was feeling uncharacteristically stubborn at the moment. She sent the broom whizzing by obstacles and an outrageous pace, eager to get on with it.

_I know it is a racing broom you are on, but getting yourself splattered over a square mile won't help. Slow down. _

Addy only briefly wondered how Dia could know that, but gave it up quickly with a shrug. She let off the dizzying speed somewhat, but not more than she knew she could handle. The ground still whipped by and an intense velocity.

_So, have you set on that name for the baby? Jazz suggested Jasperita._

It took Addy's entire mind to focus and not fall off the broom. Addy replied, _Someone needs to warn Harm not to ever let him name anything, especially their baby. _

/

The Grand Canyon was not the deepest, nor the longest crack in the ground on Earth, but it sure was one of the most impressive Dia thought as she walked out onto the glass Skywalk. The walkway was see-through and not for those afraid of heights she mused, trying to ignore Richard who was walking beside her as if he was still alive and breathing and enjoying the beautiful weather with her. She was trying to focus on finding the opening, while also communicating with Jazz and Addy at the same time so her brain didn't have time to think too hard about Richard being alive or dead.

"You can't ignore me forever Jacordia." Richard glanced over at her, his hands in his pockets as he walked like he had so often done in life.

She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and put it up to her ear. "I'm not ignoring you Richard; I just don't want the tourists here to think I'm insane."

"So instead you are pretending to talk on a dead cell phone?"

"Hey I saw this on an episode of Quantum Leap. It works."

"Quantum what?" Richard asked puzzled.

"Quantum… never mind. A TV show I saw reruns of while living with Jazz. Forget it."

"Sorry," pouted a little bit, "I figured you might be mad at me for calling you by a different last name."

"Yeah, what is up with that anyway? I have a last name of my own."

"There was a time you would have been happy to be called Mrs. Richard Horner."

"Well there was a time when you were alive and didn't feel the need to come back from the dead to tease me." Dia said with a snarky tone of voice.

"Well I think Mrs. McPherson suits you well. And you two are good together. I'm glad you finally figured it out."

"I'm so relieved that my dead boyfriend come back from the grave approves." Dia snarled a little harder than she intended.

Richard stopped and stared at her. "I didn't say I wasn't terribly jealous. But I love you so much that I want to see you happy when I'm gone. And by gone, I mean completely gone. Being only half alive is sheer torture."

She stopped and met his gaze. "I wasn't trying to say it was a picnic for you Richard, and I'm so very sorry to be the one hurting you so much-"

"I never said you were hurting me. I'm hurting myself. I'm hurting you. I just can't seem to resist staying away from you. With your link to the heart I have to say that I often am just waiting for you to sleep and dream so I can see you again, even for a little bit. And it hurts you, it hurts me, it isn't sane but I can't help it. But seeing you happy with John does make me feel worse, and better, at the same time. I am, however, glad that we have this short time alone so I can say goodbye to you which I never got to do when I was alive. You were the best thing in my life."

Dia didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed good enough, smart enough, or right. Finally the only thing she could think of was said. "I loved you Richard. With everything I am. I miss you. I miss us. I don't know how to deal with your absence."

"Those you love are never really gone as long as our memories remain." He said with a smile. "And besides, I hear tell that John would like to name a son after me. If you get a chance, tell him I'd be honored."

"You really have been eavesdropping a lot, haven't you?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you remember I always loved to be in the know." His smile lit up the day in the easy way it had done since she could remember. "Well, onto business. The entrance is right here." His hand swept off into the void of space from the railing above the canyon.

"What is this, a leap of faith? How do I know you are the real Richard and not some imposter trying to get me to jump to my death?"

His chuckle made her involuntarily smile. "Well considering you can turn into a dragon and fly away; it isn't much of a test now is it? No harm no foul. Only a few tourists to freak out, which, if I remember correctly, is something that would amuse you terribly."

She laughed. "You are correct. Shall we?"

And with a fluid motion, she jumped over the edge into the canyon.

/

"Huh." Jazz grunted.

John looked over at him with a quizzical look. The other boy smiled back.

"I never realized it, but you do rub your head a lot when in deep thought." Jazz remarked.

Quickly John dropped his hand from his head and looked out the window.

"Soooo what had you in such deep head-scratching thought?"

"Addy said there is a fork in the highway just up ahead and if the three cars are going to make their moves, it will be then. I was trying to decide if we should just apperate out to safety, which I really don't want to do because it leaves the driver in danger, or if we should try to fight our way out, or if it will be more of a stun box so we won't know what hit us, or if we should duck and cover now, or-"

"Okay! You are making me want to scratch my head now. Sheesh!"

The dog changed songs and now played "Don't Fear the Reaper." John glared at Jazz.

"What? I can't help it!" Jazz looked back down at the dog and tried to get it to change to a happier song.

John saw the division up ahead out the window and his stomach tightened. "Jazz, get ready to throw up the shield. I'll go first and then you, we'll keep the car covered. Driver, floor it at that intersection."

The man up front looked at John in the rear view mirror and nodded, gripping the wheel a little tighter.

"Maybe we should transfigure the car to fly." Jazz said helpfully.

"No, I think we might get stopped by the local authority for letting muggles see that, and they may make us return to Brittan and not finish our mission."

"Damn. We can't let Harm and Billy down. Or Richard."

"Agreed."

The car zoomed closer and closer to the cutoff.

"Um, so," Jazz tried to say nonchalantly, but his voice squeaked a little, "got any other ideas?"

"Lots of them. Just not any of them helpful at this exact moment." He sighed. "Get ready. Here it comes. And the three cars are trying to block us in."

The man in the front piped up. "I think they are going to try to force us to take the wrong freeway. We are on the Interstate 515 which turns into Highway 93 which we need to take, but the positioning of the three cars around us makes me think they will try to force us to go onto the Interstate 215."

John pointed out the window ahead. "Can you get briefly behind that bus there? I've got an idea."

/

The Watchtower's mast slowly resolved into sight as Addy made her way to the first place to check. VonBuren had mentioned it, but she didn't believe for one second that it was the true entrance. More likely an entrance that was heavily guarded. Instant trap. She slowed down to a cautious pace so as not to miss any ambush that may be awaiting her. She circled around the perimeter and took in the details.

The Watchtower was only a replica tower of the original inhabitance, and she immediately could recognize it was held together by magic. She figured dark minds must have backed the project in the 1930's as a way to put in a foothold on this ancient land. She could feel this instinctive magic that the land held, given to it by peoples that were long dead. The Pueblo Anasazi had lived here centuries ago and knew it was fertile for enchantment. Others had decided to capitalize on it.

She spotted a few "tourists" who were obviously lookouts; no one can inspect a rock that long without a reason. She stopped and sat on her broom and continued to watch. Finally another wizard popped in and nodded to a man at the door. Without words, the new man showed something on his hand to the man at the door. This seemed to make the doorman accept the newcomer. With a few furtive glances around, they walked into the building together. Addy hovered a little closer to the windows but the men never entered any of the interior rooms. So her suspicions were correct. It was an entrance. A very well protected entrance at that.

Addy decided that she would wait here and keep an eye out for any wizards she recognized for a few more minutes before moving on inward into the Grand Canyon area. With a pang of regret, she wished now she had a few of Dia's doughnuts. With chocolate and maple syrup. Or powdered. With sprinkles.

She let out a quiet sigh. She should have thought to ask Jazz for any leftovers. He tended to keep them in his wizard's robes for emergencies.

A thought came to her head. Was pregnancy cravings considered an emergency?

With a sly smile, she decided that when they were all back together, she would make sure that it would be from now on.

/

Dark shadows swayed and swirled in pools of light, slowly taking form as Billy's mind swam back to consciousness. Out of the fog, he realized he could hear someone whispering his name.

"Billy, are you okay?"

He shook his blond head trying to clear the cobwebs. It took him a moment to realize it was Harmony's voice. "Um, I'm okay, I think. Well," he looked around and realized he was sitting up tied in a chair, his hands and feet bound, "other than finding myself a part of this chair." He could feel her at his back. He glanced around best he could. They were in mirror chairs, their backs to one another. The two chairs were tied together as well.

"Do you remember what happened?"

He blinked several times, trying to focus on anything around them. But all he could see was darkness outside of the pool of light they were in. There was only a small table that held a few objects. He saw assorted stuff from Harmony's bag strewn around and the bag itself. His heart sank. He saw both of their bracelets thrown onto the heap. A quick shock went through his body, and he prayed that none of the others had tried to contact either of them thereby giving away the secret communication network.

"Uhhhh, we were shopping. You were trying to convince me that leather pants would look great on me. You demanded I go try them on and I walked back to the dressing rooms when… um…. When I woke up here just now. I hate to tell you this Harm, but I still don't think leather pants are the way to go for me."

"Yeah, I see the lengths you will go to have to get out of wearing them."

Billy wished yet again that he had the same connection with the others that Dia, Addy and John seemed to have. He would have been able to tell them he was okay, and make sure that Addy was safe. He struggled to keep the fear down. Up until now he had been quietly happy that he was the last on Dia's list of close friends so he didn't have to put up with the emotions the others were struggling with. Now he wished he had been closer to her.

"Well I guess we will just have to sit here alone until you decide you can wear leather pants after all. Call it a fashion time out." Her fingers brushed his. They couldn't hold hands, but just feeling her fingers helped the shock in his limbs as he realized just how in trouble they really were.

"So then explain why you are here in time out with me?" He tried to sound funny, but wasn't sure it was working.

"I was contemplating making Jazz wear an outfit that would make him look like a Chris Angel wannabe. I think I'm in time out for my crime."

"As you should be." Billy agreed. He slowly realized that Harmony was making the same crazy conversation that everyone did to amuse themselves or stay calm. Her voice was cheery and not a hint of fear. She must have been able to get the message across to the others, Dia had, after all, been making inroads into Harmony as well lately.

"How long do you think we've been in time out anyway?"

Harm considered. "Well, when I felt we were being watched right before the blackout, it was early morning. My stomach is telling me that it is lunchtime now, so a few hours at the most. Hope we don't miss dinner; there is a wonderful steakhouse I've been dying to try. Reservations are for 8pm. That should give us plenty of time to contemplate the error of our ways; don't you think you old goat?"

Billy realized it was Dia who had wanted the steakhouse, not Harmony, who usually didn't eat much meat. He knew it was a message. The others knew they were missing and were on their way to find them.

"Too bad your bag isn't closer. I saw the doughnuts you put in there for everyone. I could sure use one right now." He sighed.

"They took those along with our new table. Too bad too, I know it would have gone great in the dining room. I guess I'll just have to think up something else to put the flowers on.

"Well, I'm sure sitting here till dinnertime is enough time for you to think up the next travesty of wardrobe to inflict on Jazz. Which reminds me, why are you making him wear such crazy things?"

He could hear her smile. "Because I can."

/

"You know," Dia said idly, "it would have been faster to just fall considering how many BILLIONS of stairs this case has."

Richard gave her one of his amused looks as he walked beside her down the spiraling staircase. It still made her heart weak to look into his eyes. His soft brown hair and one day growth of stubble made him look so striking that she didn't want to look at him at all, lest she forget herself that he was only a specter.

"Well it gave you time to contact Harmony and send the feelings that you all were on your way. I can feel her stress level, very low. Amazing isn't it?"

"Not really, I mean, Harmony did grow up with all of us. And it isn't like we went out of our way to avoid crazy stressful situations. She's developed a thick skin."

"And deep trust in her friends." He added.

"That too. I can't think of how much time Addy, John and I spent beating up anyone who upset her. I mean, that was our job, right?"

"To upset Harmony?"

"Apparently." Dia smiled to herself. "In every meaning of the phrase."

"The neighborhood kids didn't call you and Addy 'Discordia' for nothing." He smiled warmly again at her. She knew he was trying to meet her eyes, but she just couldn't. They walked down several more stairs in silence. Only her quiet footsteps and breathing could be heard.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm very happy that I could see you this one last time before you break the heart and I'm gone. I feel I can leave this world now knowing you and John will be happy."

"You know you are creeping me out, right? All this talk of happiness, being with another person, and all that… stuff." She walked a little faster to get away, like she could escape the conversation.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." He sighed when she didn't respond. Quickly he stepped faster till he could step in front of her, stopping her progress. "Dia, are you listening to me?"

She couldn't help herself; she looked up into his handsome face. After a moment she quipped, "You realize I can walk right through you, right? You are just a figment of my delusional imagination."

"Not imagination, an apparition of your heart. And yes, you could walk right through me, so do so."

No matter how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn't do it. But she had no idea why so she just looked away.

"Dia."

"I know my name. Why is it that everyone keeps calling my name like I've forgotten it or something? Dia, Dia, Dia!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I swear I'm getting a name change when I get back."

"Yes, you are. To McPherson."

She looked back at him and glared. He chuckled in that disarming way that made her unable to be angry with him. She looked to the side again.

"So are you going to keep trying to be angry with me the whole time till the mission is done?" He swayed sideways, swiveling his head trying to catch her eyes. "Is that the plan?"

"In a word, hell fucking yes I'm going to stay angry at you. You left me and now what is left of you I have to kill again. And I have to save Billy who is taking Addy away from me moment by moment. And everyone said they couldn't deal with me being nice so I'm going to be angry to make everyone happy until they all leave me alone!"

"Alone? Dia, you are never alone."

"Oh, that is soooo true. I can't sleep alone, eat alone, go for a walk alone! I can't even remember the last time I was by myself for more than the time it takes to have a shower."

His chest heaved a sigh and it killed Dia inside. "I know what you mean. Since I've died I've been stuck in the heart with all the others. So many angry souls. Hard not to feel angry yourself. I try to keep my calm center and just push the frustration, anger and pain out away from me." He stepped onto the same stair with her. "I had no idea that you were the recipient of those awful emotions. I can never forgive myself for the torment I've caused you."

For a moment she could almost smell his body so close to hers, but she knew it was just a memory. Dia wanted so badly to touch him, to put her arms around him, to go with him into the beyond.

Through the link, she felt John's heart rate soar, and Jazz along with him. She stood there feeling through the link since she knew something was happening and he wouldn't be able to explain through the bracelet till it was done. She knew that they were about to have their first run-in with the bad guys and now she was kicking herself for not being there.

"You can't be everywhere Dia." Richard whispered softly to her.

"Well I could be there trying to defend another person I love before he gets himself killed as well instead of here with the person who I didn't defend well enough when I was needed the most."

Richard raised his hand and brought it to her face, unable to touch her for real. "It was my own fault. Running off on my own like that, like some Musketeer who can't ever die because he's in all the novels. I made a fatal mistake that cost me everything. John has Jazz with him; he won't make the same stupid mistake I did."

Dia harrumphed. "Yeah, because Jazz makes it all better." She frowned.

That smile returned to his face and it broke up the brewing emotion of anger inside of her. "More than you realize some days sweetheart. He spends an amazing amount of time trying to think up ways to make you and the others laugh. Mostly you. Or cover for you. He is a quick thinker on his feet. John has a good person watching his back."

She knew she should continue down the steps on her own mission, but found that she couldn't until she knew John was alright. Her legs refused to budge. She sighed deeply, wishing she could feel the hand that Richard finally dropped to his side.

"So," she looked around the dimly lit staircase, "why haven't I been attacked yet? I can't believe nobody is here guarding this well." The walls were shiny and dusty, but they did a marvelous job of reflecting the light from above so that there was illumination all the way down the stairwell.

"Oh, I didn't say it wasn't guarded. When the Skywalk got built, they built this emergence escape exit. The door can only be opened by the other side. Plus," Richard's face took on a hint of impishness, "at the bottom is a sleeping dragon, spelled only to wake is someone approaches."

"Well now," she raised her eyebrows, "that wasn't in the brochure was it?"

/

Bolts sizzled around the speeding taxi as the dark wizards made their move. A few of the stunner spells that didn't hit their mark bounced off into the traffic. Lucky for the driver none of them hit him at all. But he wore a strange and shocked look on his face as he looked out his driver's side window and found a menacing dark wizard pointing at him to take the exit. The confounded look on the driver's face told it all; he was complying and had no idea why he was being fired at.

In the backseat two forms lay slumped over on each other, unconscious. The stunner spells had been terrifyingly accurate and the two males hadn't had time to realize they were being hit let alone react.

The car slid onto the exit away from the rest of the traffic following the lead wizard's car and being flanked by two more. The taxi was theirs.

"So, how long before they realize that the two figures in the backseat aren't us?" Jazz asked John in a hushed voice as he cautiously peered out the bus's windows.

"I have no idea, but I hope it is long enough for this bus to make some mileage." When the cars were all well out of sight, John sat up fully in his seat and rubbed his hand through his dark hair. "Good thing you had the dog and the Muggawump that I could transfigure into reasonable facsimiles of us. I told you I had a plan!"

Beside him, Jazz straightened up as well. "You do realize that by bus it is going to take us like 6 hours to make it to the Grand Canyon, right?"

John sat back and stretched his long legs out as best he could and scratched his head in thought. When he saw Jazz eye him, he immediately was self-conscious and dropped his hand to his lap. "I said I had a plan. I didn't say it was a good one or well thought out."

"Excuse me sirs," said a pretty brunette that walked down the aisle towards them, "but if you want to ride the Wizard's Grand Canyon bus you will need to buy tickets."

Jazz cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am, we would like to buy two tickets, right away." He smiled a toothy grin. The woman smiled gently back at him. Jazz nudged John. "Pay the nice woman."

She looked over at John. He gave her one of his winning smiles and her smile grew. "Of course. And sorry to pop in on you all like this, but we were in kind of a rush."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It happens more often than you know." She winked at John.

He handed her a silver sickle. "Hope that is enough."

"More than enough, I'll be back shortly with your change." She played with the collar on her shirt and rubbed her neck which helped the opening of her blouse puff out a bit more, exposing more chest from her tight skimpy outfit.

"Don't worry about it. Keep the rest as our tip for being so accommodating to our late arrival." John said in his smarmy voice that made women swoon.

"Why thank you sir. Much obliged. We will arrive at the Phantom Ranch in ten minutes. If there is anything, and I do mean anything I can do for you, just holler and I'll be there." She smiled in such a charming way that even the other bus riders had to look.

"Well miss," said Jazz loudly, "you can start by digging him a grave. Because his girlfriend will kill him if she ever caught wind of this conversation." He glared at John. "Which she just might."

With a short choke, John nodded. "Um, yes, well thank you again miss for your help." He looked at Jazz. "But I don't believe we'll be needing anything else. Any time soon. For as long as I shall live."

With a look of "your loss" she woman proceeded up to the front of the bus.

Jazz was still staring at John without blinking, his arms crossed.

"What?" John finally stammered after a minute of Jazz's uncomfortable stare.

"As long as you shall live? Sounds like either wedding vows or a death sentence. I'm going to go with death if you ever flirt with a woman so obviously again and Dia is anywhere around."

John slipped further down in his seat. "Yeah, don't I know it." He looked out the window as the bus suddenly popped miles down the road. "But you know, she's worth every bit of it."

Jazz leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "Good answer, John. Good answer."

/

She drifted near some trees that started wafting without any wind. Addy eyed the tree suspiciously, worried that it was a different form of whopping willow. The tree's movement drew the attention of the man studying the rocks. His eyes shifted to another man who seemed preoccupied with the trees and fauna. With an almost imperceptible nod, the plant man walked over to the tree and inspected it. Addy had moved off quite a ways when the man brought out a small branch. With a quick realization she knew it was a wand and that the man was scanning the tree line for the disturbance. She backed her broom over the water and with deep satisfaction she knew the man wasn't finding the source of the disturbance. She did a quick glance at the water and almost fell off her broom in shock. Her reflection looked back at her, clear and bright in the raging water. Smoothly she raised herself away from the water and back high into the air. The water was obviously spelled as well. She figured the rocks would be too. The second she got near anything it would probably tattle on her.

She watched as some real tourists arrived and started walking around, ohhing and ahhhing at the Watchtower and surrounding cliff sides. The rock man turned their direction and checked his pocket watch. As the tourists came near the tree, the plant man inspected its roots. The tree didn't move. After a few more moments, the rock man put the pocket watch back and ignored the tourists, only keeping a sideways glance at their movements just to be sure. Addy figured both tourists had passed a magical inspection.

Finally she touched her bracelet. _Watchtower is a heavily guarded entrance. Whole place spelled to sniff magic. No signs of Harm, Billy, VonBuren or the Heart. I'm heading farther East into the Canyon to continue the search._

_Understood._ It had come from Dia. _So VonBuren was telling the truth. Incomplete but truth. But we figured that. Be safe._

_Will do_ she replied and gripped the broom readying to head upriver when a motor coach arrived. Some of the rocks switched color and swirled for a moment drawing her attention. An old couple stepped out of the vehicle and the elderly lady took the man's arm as they walked around sightseeing. The trees responded to the couple as well. All the men standing around stiffened. The pocket watch came out but got snapped shut quickly.

Another vehicle arrived, this time it was two Jamaican people. Again the rocks swirled and the trees swayed as they passed. The arrival of the second couple put the men on full alert. Addy couldn't help but smile. And then frown. She touched her bracelet.

_Belay my last. Two separate couples, one old, one middle aged and obviously from Jamaica arrived. From how the indicators are reacting, both couples are wizards. And I think the dark wizards here think they are us in disguise. I want to warn them, but don't know how without giving myself away._

_Stay put and don't do anything. You'll only give yourself away._ It was John's writing. She could feel his fear for her safety creep up_. I find it suspicious as well, and well, since we know it isn't us, who is it then? What are the odds of two wizard couples showing up at the same time like that? Recognize any of them from Vegas?_

Addy came in as close as she felt was safe. As the Jamaican couple walked past a tree that swayed, she quickly came in close to get a good look. The tree was reacting anyway, so she knew her own presence would be covered. The dark skinned couple smiled so much that it made her wonder about their sanity. And she had a sneaking suspicion that she would be hearing Bob Marly songs in her head the rest of the day. _No, I don't think I've seen them before. But they are acting suspicious. Way too happy to be real._

_You sound like Dia._ Came John's reply.

_What? Overly happy people are now automatically considered suspicious?_ Jazz's scroll showed across the face of the bracelet.

_Yes_. Dia, John and herself replied back at the same time. It made her chuckle inwardly.

_Note to self. You are always going to be considered suspicious._ Was Jazz's reply.

_Agreed. But then I think that statement is also suspicious._ Dia wrote.

_I think his choice of cologne is suspicious_ John remarked. Addy thought it was interesting that John was getting into the joking, usually when he was worried he didn't joke at all. With a smile she was glad that John was finally growing up.

_I think this conversation is suspicious. You all should turn yourselves into one another for inspection_ Addy wrote back.

_That's later tonight_ Jazz quipped_, after we get back my hot momma and your baby daddy. I'm sure there will be lots of inspecting going on._

_JAZZ!_ Dia, John and Addy all sent back simultaneously again. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She couldn't imagine doing something this stressful without the others to help relieve the tension.

The elderly couple started asking the doorman questions about the Watchtower and then went inside to look it over. Another man appeared inside the building also pretending to be a tourist. Then another. And another. Addy could see where this was quickly going.

Then it happened. The elderly couple was looking in a room and went from one room but never appeared in the next. Several of the newest dark wizards came out and surrounded the Jamaican couple. With dark looks, the wizard's escorted the couple inside the building, but they too never appeared in any of the rooms.

_They've taken both the couples. I couldn't tell if they were apparated away or just walked into a blind room, but I think the latter. Other dark wizards were able to come from the walls themselves. This isn't where we want to make our move._

_Float on then Addy, not much else you can do there. But now that you've seen some of their defense techniques, you will know what to better lookout for. _Dia answered.

_Agreed._ Addy slowly crept away from the wizards just in time as they made a more obvious sweep with their wands on the ground and into the air above. Paranoia seemed to be the beverage of choice here she thought sarcastically as she swung her broom on up the river and away.

/

With a snarl followed by a low rumbling growl, a dark purple dragon appeared at the entrance to a small chamber that opened up at the base of a long flight of stairs, carefully sniffing the air before it gingerly stepped onto the floor itself. Dia had transformed into her creature form, a Hebridean Black dragon. It wasn't the most ferocious of the dragons, but very close. She had to admit to herself that her choice had also partially been decided by John even though he didn't know it. The Hebridean Black was more aggressive than the other native Scottish dragon, the Welsh Green, and while camping the weekend before they all started Hogwarts as first year students they had talked about dragons and John had said it was his favorite. Only a few years later it would become her choice for animagi.

Her version of the dragon was very dark purple which she thought offset the purple eyes better. She liked the ridges along her back and the arrow-shaped spike at the end. She looked and sounded fierce which was pleasing to her. The down side was she didn't get much time to be in creature form as it tended to draw unwanted attention even though she had worked very diligently to be able to change the size of her form.

Of all the animagi their group had chosen, Harmony had decided one of the more useful forms, a hummingbird, which no one blinked twice at seeing unless it was the dead of winter or night. John's timber wolf had come in handy many times as was Jazz's horse. They enjoyed seeing Addy's octopus grab people's legs when they went to the ocean. Billy's phoenix was also not too useful but it was at least pretty. Richard had chosen the smartest form; he had been a tortoise shell domestic cat. Year round, day or night, wizard or muggle, no one had taken much notice of him no matter where he went in form. So often when the others in the group, namely Addy, John and herself, were doing something that they were probably not supposed to be doing, Richard would sit as the cat and watch everything. And since so many of the students at Hogwarts had cats as their familiars, no one thought any different when the multicolored housecat ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitories and laid on Dia's bed. It amused her to lay there and pet him until she fell asleep. If the other girls that had one time shared the room with Addy, Harmony and Dia had known…

A return menacing growl answered her in the darkness. Dia huffed herself up to appear bigger and more menacing when she recognized the growl; it was a Hungarian Horntail, the meanest of the dragon world. She could now see its yellow eyes with the vertical pupils in the darkness, taking stock of her.

The other dragon lifted its head up and rose to the fullest height that it could in the small chamber that barely contained its bulk with little excess room to move around. She could see the dragon trying to decide what to do with another dragon in its territory. It smelled like it was in a very bad mood.

An idea struck. In her most menacing growl, she talked to the Horntail. "I will be passing through here regardless of your presence. The dark wizard's that have made you captive here have stolen my family. I don't wish to eat of your flesh, but make no mistake; I will not be turned away from my vengeance. You have a choice: Stand and fight and die or step away so I can make a meal of those who use you as a doorstop. Choose your future wisely."

The other dragon roared for a moment over her words, but didn't attack. With a shock Dia realized that the other dragon was also female. Finally she leveled her eyes at Dia again. "They have kept me spelled here for so many moons that I have no idea what ever happened to my own family. My sleep has been deep but I have had a chance to scout my tiny cell here. There are no other exits but the one you came through. And it is a one way door, even you will never escape. Your family is lost."

Dia smiled her most wicked look she could muster. "There is a doorway behind you, hidden in the wall. The portal has to be opened from that side. You have been spelled to sleep when it is released. I however have no such magic on my scales. Roar and spar with me so we may draw the attention of others and when they open the door, I will dispatch them with a snap. With luck, we may be able to release you from your bonds as well. Either way, if no one comes, you may do your best to end me." Dia snarled.

With an almost imperceptible nod, the Horntail accepted her offer, and then let out a fire filled roar as she lunged at Dia. Having very little room to maneuver, Dia herself made the biggest spectacle of sound and fury, often ripping off huge chunks of the walls and part of the ceiling tiles. The Horntail didn't want to be outdone and slammed her spikes and horns into every crevasse she could to do the most damage possible. Soon it was apparent where the secret door was, it was the only place that their claws and spikes couldn't penetrate. Several times the two females grappled with one another, rolling over and scratching one another harmlessly with their claws.

Finally Richard appeared to Dia. "They are coming to investigate the noise. Time to play dead." He said to her. She could tell he was still not kosher with her crazy plan, but had no choice to go along and help out in what little way he could.

She rolled onto her back and smacked the Horntail and hissed. "Time to strangle me into submission. They are almost here and the battle has to be done for them to open up. Lay with your body in the way so they must come around and meet my fangs."

Immediately the horntail seized her unprotected throat and slammed her into floor where several pieces of tile cracked into dust. Dia saw Richard's eyes go wide in terror but she smiled at him. Then she realized he probably didn't know it was a smile and instead sent warm emotions to him that let him know the other dragon's grip wasn't tight. She flailed her tail about in fake death throws for in case the wizards were somehow watching, then lay still, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She tried hard to look like she wasn't breathing.

As asked, the Horntail circled her body as if it was trying to decide if she was truly dead, then flopped down on her belly in front of the doorway with her butt up against the wall. If any wizards entered from the concealed entrance, they would have to walk around her shoulders which were close to the walls and they would find themselves at Dia's teeth.

She had no idea how long it took, maybe a minute or two, but laying there playing dead it seemed like a small eternity to Dia before she saw the Horntail's eyes close and her body go slack into an abrupt slumber. She was ready.

With her eyes cracked, she watched Richard who stood before her where he could see down the hallway. "Here they come. Two wizards. They look very confused over the destruction of the chamber but not too uptight." He said to her. "Apparently they were playing cards when they heard the dragon's roar and so they came to investigate and gloat over a dead body, but didn't expect to see the chamber destroyed. They were alone. I don't think they will be missed." He added with a dark edge to his voice.

Dia had said she was going to eat them, but at the last second decided against it. She realized she needed information. When the two men with dark brown hair rounded the edge of the Horntail they stopped in astonishment. Before they could react, Dia snapped her head around and slammed them against the wall, knocking them half way unconscious. She transformed back into human form and approached the two wizards and whipped out her wand. With a few flicks of her wrists, they were disarmed and tied up.

"Time to come clean boys." Dia sneered. "And pay for your wicked ways."

/

Phantom Ranch was the only hotel that rested in the Grand Canyon. The Wizard's Bus came to an abrupt halt at the end of the parking lot and the pretty brunette stood at the front and pointed the wand at her throat.

"Sonorus" she spelled and her voice sounded as if speaking through a megaphone at everyone on the bus. "Remember, this is a mystical area but magic in front of muggles is still forbidden. The canyon has strange spells and visiting wizards have been known to disappear from time to time. For your protection please stay on the marked paths. If you wish, we have wizard guided tours of the area and several other spots where you can get around with local portkeys. It is not recommended to dissapperate since this seems to be one of the reasons wizards are never seen again. The ancient peoples of the Canyon all went missing thousands of years ago, we do not wish you to discover the hard way where they went." She smiled warmly at everyone at her little joke. "This bus will make the round trip to Vegas and back every half hour till midnight. After that you are on your own. Enjoy the Grand Canyon!" She pointed her wand to her throat again and performed the counter spell. With a quick look back at John, she smiled, opened the bus doors, and descended the steps and started talking to the eagerly exiting wizard tourists.

With a nervous twitch, Jazz looked at John. "Ready to face your worst nightmare?"

"What the dark wizards?" John looked out the window at the woman whose skirt seemed to have shrunk.

"No, getting past the stewardess without getting yourself marked for death by Dia."

John's eyes snapped back to Jazz with worry. "I don't know what you are talking about Jazz. We will just walk out and head over behind the building over there. It'll be fine. I don't know what you are worried about." He shook his head dismissively and looked out the window, his eyes following the outline of the woman again.

"Merlin's beard John. You can't stop looking at the woman can you? I can see why Dia spends so much time being mad at you! You just can't physically keep yourself from checking out the scenery."

With a shove, John pushed Jazz out of the seat and into the isle, motioning him to get a move on. "I've got a girlfriend, I'm not dead. I can look at scenery as long as I don't handle any of it."

"Your idea of looking at the scenery keeps getting taken as an open invitation to come onto you. You won't survive the week with her if you don't get that idea out of your head. And I won't blame her if she sets you on fire. I may even roast popcorn over the flames…"

"Jazz, come on. You know I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt Dia." John said as he stood also and slowly walked forward on the bus towards the exit. "Besides, she is a big girl."

"Intentionally no, but you do it constantly unintentionally. Don't take a relationship for granted John. Just because she has put up with you and managed to always be there till now doesn't mean she will after this. And you constantly checking out her competition doesn't help her self-esteem. You need to learn to keep your roving eyes in your head before she removes them."

"Yes Dr. Loveinstein. When did you become an expert on my love life anyway?" John sneered.

"Since you decided to tell Jacordia that you would be there always for her, since you swore your undying love, since you immediately started checking out the nearest hot pair of legs you came across right afterwards. Forget calling Billy a dog, you are the one who roves."

"Hey, Timber Wolves mate for life." John replied defensively.

"Then stop acting like the average street mutt. Dia has told you over and over again that it hurts her deeply to see your wandering eye."

"When did she say that?"

"Every damn day of the last, oh I don't know, of our lives! And it gets you into trouble too! How can you be that blind!"

"Jazz, you are overreacting."

"Oh, let's play a little word association. I'll start." He turned so abruptly John had to stop on a dime to keep himself from running into Jazz. "Sandy."

John opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. Jazz continued to glare at him uncomfortably while John worked it out in his head.

"Next word: Harem."

With a dark look, John said nothing.

"How about this: Head boy."

"Now what's wrong with that?" John almost yelled.

"I remember you saying how you wanted to be Head Boy because it was a chick magnet. It put you in a position to come to the aid of all the pretty girls in school and gave you an excuse to talk to them. Even last week you were supposed to be helping out Dia but instead you were stopped constantly by every skirt in the building, and it cost Dia getting to eat and put her in a weaker position. And have you ever noticed some of the girls who purposely get themselves thrown into lunch detention just to sit and talk to you? Are you really that dense?"

"Well I guess I am!" John practically roared back. "Would it make you happier for me to give up being Head Boy and follow Dia around like a puppy dog like Billy does to Addison? Would that make you feel better? I can run around with my heart on my sleeve being all pathetic and sappy, I'm sure that would make Dia swoon for sure," he said sarcastically.

"Well do you ever see Addy upset and thinking Billy doesn't really love her? Ever? Does she have to fight with worry that a tight dress and lip-sticked smile will lead Billy astray?"

Crossing his arms defensively, John looked off out the window again.

"You aren't the only one who has girls stop and talk to him. Billy and I have our fair share. Not close to the numbers you get, but there is some interest. We both know how to be polite yet firm and not ever lead anyone into thinking that there was any opening for them to slip into. You are the only one who doesn't seem to understand that. So I guess it is time for you to make a decision. Give up the roaming eyes and embrace your feelings, or cut Dia loose before you rip her heart to shreds. She's been there before; she doesn't need it from you."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"How about not coming onto every woman you meet? Or telling them no? Or if you just are not sure how to handle a situation, letting one of us help you? Or is that too much to ask from the powerful and great John the mighty auror! Is it possible that his ego is so big that he can't let some woman pass without having her think the best of him? How will he ever survive?"

The two men glared at each other for a long moment.

The pretty brunette stepped back in. "Is there a problem? Can I help you two with something?" She smiled warmly at Jazz but when her eyes switched to John, they were more seductive.

"No, sorry, we were just leaving. Come on Jazz, let's go ignore more of the scenery."

"Yes my darling." Jazz said sweetly as he turned, smiled at the lady and skipped down the steps.

The woman gave John a whole different look. John rolled his eyes. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh, well I thought when he said you had a girlfriend I didn't realize it was, well, him… sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Several sounds were strangled in John's throat, fighting to get out first. Finally he just shook his head.

"Come on Johnny boy, time to go and find an intimate spot for us to have some alone time." Jazz's voice came from outside.

With his face slightly red, all he could do was smile at the woman and pass by her and out the door. As they walked away from the bus, John forced himself not to look back. "Jazz, remind me someday to kill you."

/

She hadn't gotten far before an idea popped into her head. Addison slowed her broom and circled around some trees and bushes until she decided her best course of action. When she was done, she smiled to herself in satisfaction.

Sitting on the edge of her broom handle was a fly, a mosquito and a bee. With a flick of her wrist she released them and they buzzed happily away. They immediately found others of their kind and bumped into them before finding more of their own. Those bumped then did the same thing to others until there was a fairly good swarm of each that zoomed in a zealot search for its own species of bug. She sat there hovering on her broom watching the ever expanding bug convention and decided to eat an apple she had pulled out of her pocket that she kept in her wizard robes for emergencies. With it she also found a tea towel with cheese chunks as well. She remembered putting the apple in since both her and Dia liked apples but for the life of her she didn't remember the cheese. But it looked tasty regardless. The tea towel had kept the cheese fresh which she was rather grateful for. She suspected Dia had added the towel to her little collection in her pocket since there was the exact number of slices of cheese per slices of apple which Dia was often obsessive about.

Addy searched a little more and found a pickle slice, an instant tea cup that had coffee in it and a chocolate frog. After finishing the apple and cheese slices, she tapped the cup and instantly the fresh aroma of her favorite coffee wafted to her nose. Even though it was a hot day in the canyon, the coffee was still refreshing. She ate the pickle with amusement and then worked to finish the coffee and the frog. She had no idea when Dia had found the time to put this all in her pocket but it made her feel good inside and her stomach was less grumpy. Skipping meals really wasn't an option for her for the next nine months. That thought lead to her worry over the baby growing up without a father. That made her heart hurt so she tried to think of something else. She realized the baby would still grow up with a father figure around though. Of course that figure was Dia…

Addy chucked out loud and popped the last of the frog in her mouth. The swarms had become pretty impressive so she figured it was time to be buzzing off. She grasped her wand once more and with a few swishes and three flicks, the bugs tore off back to the Watchtower to do her bidding. She slunk back as far as she dared to watch from afar as the insects went about their business.

When an individual bug came across a muggle, it did nothing. They only were interested in magical creatures. But when it encountered a wizard, the mosquitoes would bite them but the itching was now a hundred fold. When the bees found someone they would crawl inside their clothes and sting them with small doses of sleeping venom. The flies swarmed around the wizards like they were the sweetest manure ever to keep them distracted. She had spelled them to only have three or four of each bug on any given wizard, so the rest went in search of more bodies. They swarmed into the Watchtower and were gone.

The wizards that were outside quickly became preoccupied with their new problem and so Addy carefully backed away and took off down the canyon. She knew it was a risk that they might find Billy and Harmony before any of their friends did, but it still gave the dark wizards something to think about and keep their attention divided. She had sent Dia, John and Jazz instructions on how to spell the bugs away from themselves. And with any luck, Billy would see the bugs and remember where she got the spell. He had been researching plants for his special creations and found the bug spell to keep others away using bugs as a defense. They had briefly talked about it but dropped the conversation quickly when Dia and Jazz had come into the library so that the two wouldn't see it. Addy could just imagine what those two would find uses for the spell.

Her thoughts returned to the present and she followed the river along its path searching for anything out of the ordinary. After a time, she realized she could feel the presence of the heart growing in her mind. Slowly she was able to start distinguishing different spirits that were held prisoner within. She used all her mental facilities to force the door shut on it all to help keep them at bay, but one voice stood out and she was shocked to realize it wasn't Richard's this time.

It was a woman.

/

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom… nom nom nom nom nom nom nom… nom nom nom nom nom nom nom… nom-"

"OH MY GOD HORMONY IF YOU KEEP SINGING THAT SONG I'LL KILL MYSELF FOR THEM!" Billy screamed at the top of his voice.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you hated that song. I can try something else…" Harmony trailed off in thought.

"It isn't that I hate the song, it was the-" Billy started, but was cut off.

"Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time…"

Billy struggled furiously yet again against the ropes that bound him to the chair. He was starting to wonder if Harmony had been spelled to drive him quickly mad. If they had, it was working brilliantly.

"Peanut butter and jelly! Peanut butter and jelly! Peanut butter and jelly and a baseball bat!"

He couldn't take it anymore and started screaming with rage. He had already guessed that the chair or ropes were spelled against him using any magic to get away such as transfiguration into the phoenix, but he hoped that with sufficient effort and rage that SOMETHING might burst into flames.

"Billy! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Harmony's concerned voice called out from behind him where she was still tied up as well.

"Yes! I'm in pain! Terrible pain! I think you have officially spent too much time with Jazz!" He screeched out.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind busy so I'm not worried, that's all. And the song he tends to sing just keep coming to my mind. I can't take the quiet, it is driving me crazy."

"Well you are driving me over a cliff!" He said exasperated. "Can't you think of a different song?"

"Well yes, but I doubt you'd like them. They are about death. Nothing else seems to be coming to mind so I'm falling back to Jazz's songs."

"Fine, if you have to sing something, let me think up the song." Billy said, but then realized he couldn't think up any songs either. "Damn it. The only song I can think of is 'My Cellmate Thinks I'm Sexy' which isn't something I want to get stuck in my head just about now."

"I've got it!" Harmony exclaimed suddenly. She started singing, "Some things in life are bad… they can really make you mad… Other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle, and this'll help things turn out for the best…"

Billy shrugged his shoulders and joined in. "And always look on the bright side of life… (whistling) always look on the light side of life… (whistling) If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten, and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps, just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing… And always-"

A voice from the shadows joined in "look on the bright side of death…" he whistled in what Billy felt was the most evil slow whistle that he'd ever heard. Both Billy and Harmony had broke off the song and stared into the darkness.

"What," the voice said soft and low, "you don't allow others to join in songs now? Pity. I had a great ending for it." Slowly a dark shape pushed its way out of the black, like the emptiness itself was closing in. With effort Billy had to remind himself that it was only a dark wizard, not the pit of hell coming to get them and swallow them whole. The wizard was wearing the darkest robe he had ever seen. Somehow it was able to swallow the light from all around.

"I should thank you kids for bringing me home though. And providing my colleagues with bodies for their trapped souls. But on the up side, you will get to be reacquainted with a long lost friend of yours I understand…"

"Get over yourself VonBuren, you don't scare us." Harmony's voice was clear and firm.

Speak for yourself Billy thought.

The man finally stepped all the way into the pool of light that surrounded the two captives. "My my my. So brave. You thought you could kidnap me, threaten me, and get away with it young miss? Tisk tisk tisk for your arrogance. But I do have to say that when we transfer my old assistant's mind into your body on a permanent basis I will get a form of revenge so very sweet…"

"You're disgusting, slimeball." Harmony sneered.

"What, no threat about your friends coming here and rescuing you and me getting what I deserve? Hmmm?" He said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "No matter, I believe we have them already." He motioned with one hand and a door slammed open in the darkness.

Two couples were drug into the light and chairs were brought in for them to be bound to. The Jamaican couple was sitting back to back in front of Billy, and the elderly couple in front of Harmony. "Say hello to your pathetic friends."

"Ummmm, hello?" Billy said confused. "How do we know these people?"

"I have no idea." Harmony replied. "Did we meet sometime and I don't remember it?"

VonBuren gave them both a dark glare. "So you deny knowing them, do you? Well, the heart will be here in moments. We will see which one can't stand its presence the most. Then we'll know, won't we?"

"Ummmm, know what?" Billy asked.

"Don't act stupid with me boy." VonBuren snarled.

"It's not an act. Wait," Billy thought again, "that didn't come out the way I meant it…"

VonBuren brought his face very close to Billy's and hissed. "Keep it up and I'll bring you to your worst nightmare."

Billy blinked. "You have some of Dia's cooking?"

Harmony giggled. The dark man snapped his face over to Harmony. She glared back.

"You can threaten us all you want but you don't scare us. We've lived with Dia." Harmony said firmly.

"Yeah, and John and Jazz. After them, you don't even register." Billy said, backing up Harmony. "And besides, I still have to face McGonagall. She scares me way the hell more than you do."

"Oh, you won't have to face anyone, dear boy. My captive friends inside the heart will be taking over your body soon enough." The evil man stepped back again and into the shadows.

After a few moments Billy heard Harmony's subdued voice. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about not studying for finals…"

/

The doorway beyond the small cavern had amazing vaulted ceilings which Dia thought was odd for a meandering cave. She looked around and finally found what she was looking for, an enchanted dragon idol that was the spitting image of the horntail snoozing beyond. Instantly Dia grabbed the small sleeping figurine and weaved the sleeping counter spell that awoke the sleeping dragon. Using her wand she did an intricate spell that released the dragon from the statue's enchantment and set it carefully on the floor in front of her feet.

The horntail leaned to and fro trying to gain her bearing on the situation. She found the door and craned her snout to sniff it, then laid her head down so as to peer through the doorway. When Dia was sure that the dragon had seen her, she transformed into a smaller version of her own dragon form and spoke to the horntail.

"Thank you for your help. I have released the magic charm that was cast on this figurine to control you. You are once again at your own pleasure to do as you wish." In quick motion, she stomped the figurine to dust. She pointed back into the room where the two men lay bound and gagged. "I have interrogated these two gatekeepers of yours for information on where my family is. They are of no further use to me, do to them or not as you please. And with a flick of my wand," she raised her scaled arms and ran a circle around the door, "I have repealed the incantation to keep you in either egress. If you go out the way I came in, you will be in America's Grand Canyon. Please don't eat the tourists. I suggest flying away as fast as you can before the authorities can react. If you choose door number two to destroy and flee through, then be warned: I am on a mission and will not stop until my family is safe. They are also wizard's like me, but they have not been party to your capture and imprisonment so I will bear no patience with them being hurt by you or anyone else. Rampage all you want, but do not hurt those whose scent you have smelled on my robes before I transformed. Are we at an understanding mighty horntail?"

The large dragon thought for a moment then nodded. Dia dipped her long snout back and turned on her heel to head down the large dark passageway. She transformed back into human form and didn't look back or even flinch when she heard the roar of the horntail and the muffled screams of the captives.

Richard walked next to her in silence. Finally she looked over at him with an inquiry on her face. He sighed. "I don't disagree with your handling of the captives, but it does seem a little unfair for them to face their end tied and gagged without even being able to defend themselves."

"I give no quarter to dark wizards."

"Yeah, I got that." He said a bit sarcastically. He looked over his shoulder. "You realize that she will probably come down this corridor after us, right?"

"I'm counting on it."

"Alrighty then…" Richard said and slid his hands in his pockets.

"Spit it out Richard." Dia said with another sideward's glance. "You stuff your hands in your pockets when you are trying to not tell me something."

He smiled warmly at her with a sideward's glance of his own. "I must say you have gotten good at reading everyone's mannerisms."

"I find that learning everyone's tells it helps me decide if I should push my point or leave someone alone. It is amazing what the unconscious mind has to say about what the conscious mind is doing." She glanced once more at him. "But you haven't answered my question. What is it that you are thinking about but are not sure you want to say?"

Richard took yet another deep sigh. "When did you start being able to use your wand and do incantations in creature form?"

"Ummm, like always. Why?"

"I never could. I'm not sure the others can either."

"Well it never occurred to me that I couldn't. I mean, if we couldn't use magic in creature form then we could never retransform back into human. So why wouldn't you be able to do it."

"Well I guess that is the thing about not knowing limitations. You don't believe in them therefore you have none." He grinned back at her with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe it was your choice of a creature without an opposable thumb." She smirked back.

They walked on for a short distance before Dia became aware that they were no longer alone. The faint outline of a figure glowed up ahead.

Richard's voice called out to the apparition. "You aren't supposed to be here. You should be at your post!" He said with anger and frustration.

As she neared the ghostly form, Dia thought she recognized the face, but couldn't place from where. With a snap it came to her.

"You were the floating head from my dreams. From the Wizard's Heart."

/

"How do you live with yourself with so many women chasing after you?"

With a look that could have shattered glass, John replied to Jazz. "I live with myself just fine. I'm not asking all those girls to do anything. And from my point of view, they are harassing me if anything."

"Oh, yeah, you look sooooo harassed." Jazz snorted. They were walking out behind the Phantom Ranch's outbuildings trying to decide a course of action, but Jazz wouldn't let the conversation drop. "We walked through the main room of the ranch and no less than five, five! women stopped you. No wonder you are late to everything. You really have to get that under control."

"Get what under control?" John exclaimed. "How can I stop women from wanting to talk to me?" He slapped his hand on his leg in exasperation. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation, especially with you."

"Better with me than with Addison, right? Or Dia?"

"I wouldn't have this conversation with Dia. The only discussion would be me asking her to stop hitting me. And you're right. I don't think I'd like to talk to Addy about it either. That is as good as telling Dia."

"Hey, now that's not fair. You make it sound like Addy can't keep secrets."

"Oh, I'm sure she can TRY to keep secrets, but with those two they just seem to know each other's thoughts. And that was BEFORE they could, you know, hear each other's thoughts. And besides, she so often reminds me of my mother before she died. She gets that, ummm, you know…"

With a laugh, Jazz blurted out, "That mommy look? Yeah, I know, I've been the recipient of that look and her posture on too many occasions."

With a nod of agreement, John continued. "Yeah, that mommy look. And every time anything happens between Dia and myself, I end up getting a talking to. Like I'm a bad boy or something."

"Well, hate to break it to you Johnny boy, but you are often a bad boy. You used to like that."

"Not anymore. I know it is weird, but I have the urge not to want to disappoint her."

"She has helped save your bacon with Dia tons of times, maybe you are just responding to that. Or maybe you feel that way because if she is upset with you, it is guaranteed Dia will be. Hey, have you ever noticed that before? Dia can be furious but Addy will be fine, but if anything upsets Addy, Dia pounces on them and will be angry with the person till Addison gets over it?"

"She's been Dia's family ever since they were small. I guess Dia is just very over protective of her, like we all are with Harmony. I can't count how many fights I got in if anyone stepped a toe out of line with Harm when we were growing up. I can relate to how Dia feels."

"Well, I do have to say that you have done a marvelous job of getting us off of topic." Jazz raised his eyebrows at John.

"Topic? Oh yeah, what to do next."

"No, I meant how you attract women like…"

"Honey to bees?" John said helpfully.

"No, I was going to go with flies to manure. Or stink on a skunk. Or ugly on an ape. Or-"

"I get the picture, Jazz." John cut the other man off.

"Oh wait. Like maggots to rotten flesh."

"ARE YOU DONE YET?"

"No, one more. Like crap to a toilet. Get it? John?" Jazz smiled, but with one glance at John, he took off running with John hot on his heels.

As they rounded the corner to the barn the woman from the bus standing there stopped them in their tracks. She had a strange faraway look on her face but smiled in a slightly disturbing way. "Well there you are handsome. I was looking for you. I have something for you."

John cleared his throat but had no idea what to say to her. Jazz spoke up first. "Well honey, you can't have him. He is mine. Go get your own man, hag." He said in a swishy sort of way, then stepped back to where John had come to a halt and took John's hand in his.

"Oh, I think he just hasn't met the right woman yet." She cooed as she took a sultry step closer.

"Wrong again, he only likes my kisses, see?" And before John could react Jazz had grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him. John shoved him back a little in irritation but went back to staring at the woman.

She took a few more steps closer. Both John and Jazz instinctively stepped the same number of steps back. "Oh but I think he really wants what I've got. I saw the way he looked at me. I can tell when a man is in need of something only a woman can give him."

"Ummmm an instant headache? A good kick in the crotch? A mother in law?"

The woman continued to ignore Jazz, her hooded eyes locked on John. "Why don't you come here and find out. I believe your name is John, right? I have something for you John."

Finally his voice came to him and John spoke. "She's under the imperious curse. Look at her dreamlike state. Someone's controlling her."

Abruptly the woman halted, her face growing angry and contorted. "You will be mine Jonathan McPherson."

"Wait," breathed John, "how do you know my full name. We've never spoken it on this trip."

She paused for only a moment, and then started to unbutton her blouse. "I told you I have something to show you."

"Oh my god John. Is this what your days are really like? I so want to be you from now on." Jazz blurted out.

With a quick grab to Jazz's shirt, John was in motion. "We need to run. Like right now."

The boys both started to run the way they came, but had to duck to avoid a stunner spell.

"You really weren't kidding when you said that women chased you, were ya Johnny boy." Jazz said in amazement as they started dodging around a tree and heading another way. The limbs off the tree exploded in front of them and they once again ground to a halt.

They spun around and the woman had her shirt half way undone with a wand in one hand and something in the other that was wrapped in a small piece of cloth. With a smooth motion the woman threw something at them. Jazz instinctively reached out to catch the item, but John slapped his hand away and it fell to the ground at their feet.

"Hey, that was a perfectly good candy bar." Jazz shouted.

"No, I think it was a portkey. That would explain why it was wrapped up and she wasn't actually touching it."

"Oh, damn. I was a little peckish too. So ummm, now what? I don't want to hurt Miss Zombieland there but we can't let her get us."

John leaned over and whispered "Time to give her a little Mr. Goodbar."

Jazz joined in the conspiracy whisper. "Now isn't a time for pet names for your penis, John."

/

Chapter 15

Echoes of the Soul

The wind was once again streaming madly through her hair as the broom dipped and curved with her every unconscious command. Flying the broom was so effortless for Addy. They could all ride their brooms but only Addy had such a natural ability that she stopped thinking about it when she was doing it, like walking or breathing. Dia had to concentrate the most on flying the broom, but then again the opposite was true when it came to live creatures. Dia almost seemed to think with the animal whereas it made Addy uncomfortable to have her ride have a mind of its own.

Addy could tell Dia had been in animal form earlier. It was weird to feel the inside of a dragon's mind though the link, still Dia but somehow wilder and much of her humanity and emotions stripped away. More single mindedness. A strange cold and calculating mind. Addy debated on telling Dia to stay in that form for the rest of the mission so that she wouldn't be compromised as easily. But then the conversation with the woman made her rethink it.

The old woman had been an apparition from the heart. And not just AN apparition, but THE original woman for whom the heart had been built! It was the woman's husband who couldn't bear to be apart from his beloved wife who had built the heart and put it on a necklace. When the woman finally died after a prolonged illness, the heart took in her soul and the man then wore the heart around his neck till the day he died alone of old age and joined her within.

Mary and Steve Rothschild were together again for eternity, or so they thought. But Steve had made an error: anyone who died near the heart had their souls sucked in. It was pleasant enough at first, the irony of it being couples that tended to wear the heart so that after one passed, the other held onto it, slowly sucking them into it until their day of death came round. Sometimes it was wrenching such as the younger couple who died in an unfortunate climbing accident and both were trapped inside, forever young.

Eventually someone figured out what was going on and the heart was hidden away safe for endless years till it was stolen by the dark wizard's during the sad battle of Hogwarts. Dark wizard's had become trapped and they hungered and thirsted to get out. And of course Richard had been taken in, and his pain, longing and loneliness tore at every soul that was with him in the heart. Each couple had worn the heart by the still alive partner with the assurance that they would someday join them inside, Richard had no such link and the emotional turmoil of the angry dark wizard's ripped at the sanity of him. Without realizing it, he had reached out for her every night until he had unwittingly started to pull Dia in. And with her strong connection to the rest of the group, others were slowly being affected.

The elderly lady had apologized to Addy for her husband's lack of forethought but Addy understood wanting to be with the one you loved forever, and the deep pain being apart from them caused. She didn't blame Mary or Steve, or even Richard for that matter for wanting to hold onto the person who meant the most in life, and death, to them. But she was firm about the need to destroy the heart. Mary of course understood. Everyone in the heart, with the exception of the dark wizards, was ready for what lay beyond the veil of death. Even Richard.

Talking to the woman made Addison feel worlds better. And she was able to tell her which way to head. A place in the middle of the national park, very remote, called the Aztec amphitheater. And she also confirmed that Richard was working his hardest to keep any dark wizards inside the heart away from Dia. Others were helping as well, but she was the most worried for Dia because on a turn of a broom Dia could suddenly decide to go with Richard and Addy wasn't ready to lose her, not when she needed her more than ever. She had told the woman that maybe Dia should stay in dragon form, but the woman said that both Dia and Richard needed this time to say goodbye and really let go of each other and that could be difficult in dragon form. They needed to push through the pain, not avoid it. It was the only way.

With a renewed effort, Addy pushed the broom faster, feeling herself get closer and closer to the heart, wanting to be there before Dia got to it first. Jazz and John were having some difficulties with a woman that was after John, so she figured she would easily beat them there which was a good thing. They all didn't need John's intense feelings for Dia but his amazing ability to get tangled up with other women anywhere near Dia and Richard till they could break the heart. John saying or doing something stupid was too high of a risk.

She didn't pass on the information on where to go. Addy knew John would be mad, but he would get over it. Dia would make sure of that.

She could feel the old woman's presence as she flew barely above the waters along the canyon. Once or twice she had to swerve abruptly to avoid crashing into rafters, but that was a minor annoyance. It wasn't like the rafters were bludgers after all…

Mary was astounded at her flying skills. She had only been on a broom once, and that was enough for her. The thrill of the ride was scary for Mary, but exhilarating for Addy.

"You crave excitement I take it?" Mary asked inquiringly.

"No, it just sorta happens. Life hasn't gone out of its way to be any shade of normal. I'll be happy to get this over with and back to England and finish up school. Then off to Australia."

"Australia? But you said you don't crave excitement. And you are pregnant. Shouldn't you be working on settling down and getting ready to raise your family instead of chasing after more excitement? Are you sure you don't crave the excitement after all? Maybe you just don't realize it."

"We'll have plenty of time to settle down when we get back." Addy shrugged.

"I think you may consciously want some normality and stability in life, but the moments like this are the ones that make you feel alive. Or else you wouldn't be on a broom, speeding recklessly around the Grand Canyon looking for dark wizards to battle."

"Richard is trapped and he was my friend. The heart has Dia and I'm sliding in as well. And they captured Billy and Harmony so I have no choice."

With a grandmotherly softness to her voice, Mary replied, "Dear, you always have a choice. You are with child. You could have stayed back at the hotel. I would still have been able to protect you from being taken over there as well. The others wanted you to stay behind. All you had to do was agree. But you chose to put yourself, and your unborn child, in harm's way."

"I have to stand with my friends, my family."

"You have to change your priorities, and stand with your baby's safety first. It's the way of things."

Addy didn't respond.

"Don't worry about the others dear. They are proving that they are capable of taking care of themselves at this very moment. I'm not saying you shouldn't go to Australia, I'm just saying that you will need to stop jumping in front of speeding wagons."

A thought clicked in Addy's head. "But lots of women become aurors and continue doing so when they have children. Are you saying a mother has to give up everything for her kids?"

"No, I'm saying that if you want a normal life, you will have to give up coming to the rescue of all your friends. If you don't crave excitement, then stop being around those who do. I've had long enough to talk to your friend Richard to realize that being around your friend Jacordia and Jonathan, and even Jasper will cause life to keep being 'exciting' as you go. My husband and I were married for fifty years. We went for long walks every evening at sunset, we danced together every Thursday night, we played cards with our friends on Saturdays, we made love most mornings. That was exciting enough for us."

Addison thought for a second about how utterly boring that sounded. Then for a moment, she wondered if that thought was actually Dia's.

The woman chuckled in a warm, friendly way. "No dear, you weren't experiencing anyone else's thoughts just now. That was your own. I think you do crave excitement, just not on the level you are getting lately. I think when you have your baby that you will indeed get the life you are looking for. A warm house, a loving husband, and crazy friends that drop in and stir your pot and leave again."

"Drop in? Are you crazy? I'm not letting them live anywhere else but with me. That is when they aren't off teaching, or doing auror duties. Their kids will all grow up with a stable house to live in, regular meals and someone to not only tuck them in every night, but have plenty of extra hugs for the times when their own parents are off doing whatever. Every day the kids will know they are loved."

"Well I'd say that does sound rather exiting. That's an awful lot of adults and children in one house."

"Yeah," Addy smiled, "and considering the pets I'm sure that will be brought home, it does sound exiting. And wonderful."

"And a way for you to keep a hold of Dia."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the woman is living in your home, you will know where she is going and what she is doing so you don't actually have to give her up, now will you? And if, Merlin forbid, something happens to her on one of her missions, you will have her child in your house. You will still have Dia, one way or another. And all the craziness that comes with her."

With a shock, she realized that it was exactly what she was thinking without having known it. It was her own way of never having to let go.

She had to laugh. "Well, I guess I do crave excitement after all."

/

"I'm here now to destroy the heart and thereby releasing you, what more do you want?" Dia asked the apparition.

"Just informing you that the heart is being taken to your friends as we speak. I've been keeping the dark wizard's inside away from your friend Harmony but I believe they intend to kill their hostages and let the dark wizards inside take their bodies. You must hurry."

"If you are protecting her, who is protecting the others?"

Richard looked over at Dia. "Oh, sorry, I was going to tell you that everyone in the heart has banded together to help out. Mary, the original soul to occupy the heart is protecting Addy, and her husband Steve is protecting Billy. This man," he nodded at the apparition, "is Dwayne, and he is protecting Harmony. There are two young lovers that were captured by the heart long ago that are watching over John and Jazz, keeping out the dark wizards and also making sure that each of you doesn't accidently seep over into another."

"Wait, did you say young lovers are watching over John and Jazz?" Dia said with amusement.

"Well they volunteered and wanted to help out together, so it made sense. Mary and Steve are okay with being separated, and Dwayne here wanted to be an active part. And of course my connection with you is the strongest…" Richard trailed off leaving the rest of it unspoken, but Dia could feel what he intended to say, how much he loved her and desperately wanted to be near her and make sure she was okay.

"Well Jacordia, time is running out. And of everyone, you are the farthest away from your friends. I fear the heart will have done its damage before you arrive. I can only protect Harmony so much, and even Steve is worried that he won't be able to hold it all at bay away from Billy. I'm imploring you to give up the time you would have had to talk to your Richard one last time and hurry to their rescue."

With a look at Richard, Dia changed into the small version of her dragon with larger wings and took flight as fast as she could go down the corridor.

/

"Hey VonBuren," Harmony called out to the dark wizard, "you do realize that hurting us serves nothing for you. You will never be the man your mother was."

Billy jumped when he heard what Harmony said. He wondered if she was trying to get them killed before the heart actually showed up

"I wonder, were you born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen."

_Oh, yeah, she's trying to get us killed _thought Billy furiously. He glanced over to where he knew the dark wizard was lurking in the darkness.

Harmony spoke again. "Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

_Oh my god we are gonna die._

"I hear when you were a child your mother wanted to hire somebody to take care of you, but the mafia wanted too much. Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?"

The Jamaican couple snickered a little.

A nasty voice growled out of the darkness. "So you think you are funny, do you little girl?" VonBuren stepped quietly out of the shadows; the sneer on his face was evident even without Billy looking at him.

Harmony looked up at the man. "We all sprang from apes, but you didn't spring far enough. It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork."

Yet again Billy wished he could feel Harmony through the link. Or have his foot free so he could kick her chair.

"You must be the arithmetic man; you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance."

Another wizard walked in and whispered something in VonBuren's ear. With a quick look down his nose at Harmony, VonBuren turned on his heel. "About time the heart is taken out of its case. This has been taking entirely too long." He said in a low snarl to the other man.

Harmony's voice rang out as she practically shouted after him. "Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the tea."

When the men were gone Billy hissed, "Harmony! Are you seriously out of your bloody mind? I'd like to survive long enough to see my child if you don't mind!"

"Oh Billy, don't be such a girl. I was trying to distract him from listening to his apparition from inside the heart."

"What the hell are you talking about? Did you get hit in the head or something? You feeling well? Did they scramble something when you were grabbed at the store?"

"Well, I know Richard is talking to Dia. And I was just spoken to by someone called Dwayne. It was hard to understand but I got the gist of what he wanted to tell me. I figured VonBuren had the same connection with someone in the heart as well and I wanted him to ignore the person and maybe miss important information."

"Now I know you've gone round the bend Harm." Billy said exasperated.

"Aren't you able to see Steve?"

"Steve? From Herbology?"

"No," Harmony giggled, "from the heart."

"Hey, Harm? Can you do me a favor and START MAKING SENSE!"

She sighed. "Some days you are so thick Billy. Seriously, how did you manage to get into Gryffindor?"

"It doesn't take intelligence Harm. You made it in." Billy shot back.

"Ohhhhh," Harmony laughed, "I can't believe you had the guts to say that to me." She continued to laugh.

"Well, I figured I was safe since you are currently tied to a chair. Makes it easier to be brave."

Harmony laughed harder. "So if it was Dia tied to the chair would you have been brave enough to make that comment?"

"Oh hell no. I said I was brave, not stupid. You don't hold grudges till you get someone back. If I'd said that to Dia I'd never get to sleep again out of sheer fear."

"Is this Dia girl your girlfriend young man?" The elderly woman who was still tied up asked.

Harmony busted out laughing harder as Billy choked. "Um, no. My girlfriend, well my soon to be wife, her name is Addison. Dia is her sister. And when I say sister, I mean 'bat shit crazy psycho lunatic, I'm going to rip out your spleen if you upset Addy' sister. By choice."

"Okay," the woman said in a way that it was clear she really didn't understand completely. "And this Richard is her boyfriend?"

"He was. When he was alive. Now John his best friend is kind of her boyfriend. And when I say boyfriend, I mean in the 'if you look at another woman again I'll bury you alive, I want you but I hate you, I'll sleep with you but no sex' sort of way." Billy clarified.

"Well, that is very interesting." The woman said. Her husband leaned closer to her and asked her what that meant but she just shrugged.

Yeah," Harmony added, "Jazz is with John right now."

"So John used to be another woman, but they are breaking up?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Jazz is a guy." Harm answered.

"John was gay and now isn't?" She tried to get it straight.

"Oh, no, he's straight. And so is Jazz. I think." Billy added.

Harmony yelled at Billy. "Hey!"

"Don't yell at me! He's the one that was cross dressing a few weeks ago. And he does like to kiss John and I an awful lot."

"So this Jazz boy is maybe bi?" The Jamaican man asked.

Harmony hissed. "He isn't bi. He just likes to get a rise out of Billy and John."

"A rise? As in his-"

"NO! Not THAT kind of a rise!" Harmony gasped. "Boy, you people have dirty minds. Besides if he was gay he'd be more civilized and better dressed. We'd notice the improvement."

"And how would you know Harmony! You haven't even slept with him yet! For all you know he COULD be…"

"Billy, I'm going to tell Jazz you said that." Harmony threatened.

"Ohhhhh I'm sooooo scared…" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Them I'm going to tell John that you made people think he was gay."

"Yeah, I'm quaking in my boots. You know he won't care."

"And then," he could hear the amusement in her voice and knew he was in trouble, "I'm going to tell Dia what you said about her." The sneer in her voice went up. "And I'm going to tell her that you wished you could hear her thoughts and eavesdrop on her."

"I said that would be helpful right now, not that I wanted to do it permanently."

"And THEN," Harmony cut him off, "I'm going to tell her you said that she is lousy in Potions class and dangerous and that you wished she wouldn't show up for class."

"Hey, you're taking that out of context! I said she was lousy when she is angry and that she tends to blow things up and that when she is angry I wish she wouldn't show up for class." Billy's voice showed a hint of fear.

"After that I'm going to tell her you said she dresses funny and looks like a clown in her dress robes."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"So what? She will believe me anyway."

"Okay okay okay! I take it back. Jazz is all man. He's so much a man that even men want to be with him. Is that better? Satisfied?"

"Tell me I'm pretty."

"You are very pretty. So pretty that the sun gets jealous when you come out from behind the clouds."

Harmony started giggling again. "Wow, Addy said you were trainable. She wasn't kidding."

"Yep, and that's what will make me a great husband. If I live through this. Which we might not if you don't stop insulting the dark wizards around here…"

/

The dirt went flying out from under John's feet as he skidded around another corner with Jazz. The woman was only a few steps behind them. John couldn't help but wonder how she was able to run in those heels and still keep up with them. He had suckered the woman into coming close, but when he scooped up the candy bar and threw it at her she was smart enough not to try and catch it, so they took off running. They rounded the corner to the same building now twice and found themselves by the tree yet again, having nowhere else to try to run to. Then John got an idea.

When they passed the tree trunk he quickly used the tea towel the woman had dropped on the ground to pick up the candy bar and stuffed it in his pocket. When they rounded the far corner of the building with the intention to make another loop, he instead twirled around and waited for her on the other side of the corner. When she came flying around, he stuck out his arm which she ducked. But he had enough time to drop the candy bar down her blouse as she turned on him. The wrapper made contact with her skin and in a space warping motion, the woman vanished from sight.

Jazz came over panting hard at his unexpected run. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" he breathed hard. "I need a shower now."

"Hang on Jazz!" John said as he quickly snagged Jazz's robes and threw him down to the ground. A stunning bolt sizzled overhead and blew away some of the wood on the window sill by their heads. John had his wand out and sent back several bolts. When he heard a yelp, both boys sprang to their feet and went running over to the shed where the attack had come from.

As they approached more cautiously, Jazz grabbed John around the waist. "Hold on, be careful! He might be faking it."

John looked over his shoulder at Jazz with a strange look on his face. "The woman is gone. You don't have to act like that anymore."

"Oh, sorry." Jazz said and took his hands off John, but stayed very close to him. John shook his head and continued to creep closer to the shed. Finally he was able to reach out and grab the door and creak it the rest of the way open. A nasty looking man in wizard robes lay on the floor unconscious.

"Well, there we go. I say we should tie him up and get some information out of him, what do you think Jazz?" John said smiling.

"I think that guy looks like a very nasty brute and we should get out of here before any of his friends show up."

Again John looked at Jazz with a quizzical look, but again decided to let it slide. He started to turn the guy over onto his back when something slipped out onto the ground. John reached for it but Jazz took his other hand and beckoned him backwards.

"Don't touch anything of his! It could be something evil!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you talking about! It's just a butane lighter. In the form of a woman." Quickly he grabbed the lighter and the world swirled around the both of them. It sucked them by the belly buttons into the void and was gone.

/

She found it, the entrance to the Aztec Amphitheater. There was a faint waver in the magic that gave it away to her eagle eyes. That and Mary pointed to it for her for confirmation. There was only a faint watch on the entrance because only a few dark wizards even knew about it. _With luck,_ Addy thought, _I'll be the first one here..._

From within the spelled doorway Addy heard a shout, then a scream, then the sounds of a pitched magical battle. More shouting ensued and with a jolt Addison recognized the voices of John and Jazz.

_Shit..._

/

The green bolt blew the wooden door to splinters and sent garish sizzling electricity bouncing off the cave walls. Harmony and Billy tried to duck the best they could while still tied up but there was little they could do. The light and sounds of chaos streamed through the opening and with a lightening of her heart she heard John shout out "Jazz, get your hands off my ass!"

"Opps, sorry honey!" Came Jazz's reply.

Billy twisted around the best he could. "Did Jazz just call John honey?"

"Don't start again Billy goat. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Oh, yeah, reasonable. Sure."

Harmony could feel Billy roll his eyes but she didn't care anymore about it, she tried her best to see through the smoke that was starting to filter through the doorway to figure out what was going on. She reached out with her thin line to the link and tried to find Jazz, but in short order there was a blast that blew away part of the wall and she had to cringe away from the pieces that pelted the captives.

"Addison! You almost hit me!" Jazz screamed out.

"And I'll hit you again if you try that same stupid spell one more time you moron! Hakuna Matata isn't the best choice of spell right now!" Rang out Addison's angry voice.

"Hey, you should have seen the spell he was first using!" It was John's voice. "The Don't Worry Be Happy charm. I almost shot him myself."

Her heart felt like it was about to explode with joy at hearing their voices in the confusion. Harmony took a deep breath and shouted. "We're in here! John, Jazz, Addy! Help us, we are tied up!"

With a furious burst of wand work, spells ricochet off the walls. It was obvious that Addison and John were laying down cover fire for Jazz who leapt through the open wound in the wall and rolled onto the floor, finally coming to rest at Harmony's feet.

He looked up and with a wide grin he yelled out "Hi honey I'm home! What's for dinner?"

Harmony tried to glare at him but her face cracked with sheer delight at seeing his smiling face. "Your testicles if you don't get us out of these ropes."

Jazz grinned savagely. "Oh, but I kinda like the bondage thing…"

"Jazz," Billy snapped, "Get us lose or so help me I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what Billy boy?" Jazz's voice was amused as he surveyed the ropes.

"I'll tell Dia on you!"

In a low whisper Harmony overheard the elderly woman talking to her husband. "I'm worried about this Dia girl. She sounds like a real monster."

With a huff, Harmony turned to the woman. "Jacordia isn't a monster, she's just-"

A roar reverberated down the hallway and through the shattered doorway.

Billy coughed through the smoke. "Something tells me Dia's just arrived."

/

With an earsplitting riot of sound and destruction, the now large again purplish dark dragon shattered the wall and doorway that separated the meandering corridor from the larger cave where the pitched battle raged on. Dia had decided to puff herself up again since she knew that most bolts from spells would bounce off her scales harmlessly and she needed to know immediately where everyone was before she could take up position and fight. And it drew the fire to her and away from her friends. She hoped.

With a deep breath in, she spewed fire all around the chamber, scattering the dark wizards that were trying to come into the room from three other doorways. By the one to her left, she spotted Addy, crouched down behind an overturned desk. To her right she saw John who had taken up refuge behind what looked like a refrigeration machine. There was a gaping hole in the wall near him and she could tell by the smell that Jazz, Harmony, Billy and a few others she didn't know were in there.

To her front there was double door and several wizards had taken protection there, firing through the opening. Several more were in the large chamber proper, behind various furniture.

She felt a blow glance off her hide from in front of her, right below. She pointed her snout down and saw the greasy wizard sneer at her and go to point his wand again. He had been sneaking up unbeknownst on John. Without a second thought, she raised her right claw and slammed it down on the man, snuffing him out in an instant. Immediately she felt the disapproval from John, but it was tempered with gratefulness. She didn't care how he felt about her actions, but roared again setting the second half of the room on fire.

Some of the wizards were quick enough to spell themselves an anti-fire charm, but a few were caught off guard and took ablaze. They screamed out but none of their comrades came to their relief.

She snapped at one of the flaming wizards and in an instant his screams ceased. She spit out the pieces and felt Richard's presence nearby. She looked up and saw him standing near a black metal case by an overturned sofa. He looked up from it and she knew: the heart was within.

With a lunge Dia thundered across the expanse heading for the case. But as she hit halfway suddenly she slammed into an invisible barrier and her feet slipped out from under her on the cold tile and she crashed to the floor in a heap, her head bouncing off the flooring.

Dimly she could hear a screaming and brilliant flashes of light. She recognized Addy's voice but the words didn't resolve into anything meaningful. But she immediately felt the emotion behind it. Fear, anger, and frustration. The last one puzzled her for a moment before she realized she was laying between the two parties, blocking any shots from Addison or Jonathan. With a powerful grunt and immense effort, Dia rolled over and heard another crashing sound and something falling on her legs. She lifted her head and shook it, then snaked her snout around to check out the problem. Her feet had knocked even more of the wall away from between the main room and the smaller antechamber that held the rest of her friends. The dust and debris that filled the air made her choke and cough.

Something was smacking her nose. She blew a little steam to clear the air so she could see. It was Harmony hitting her nose with a chair. Dia's large dragon eyes focused on the little person, her ears pricked forward trying to make out her words.

"You are in the way Dia. We can't get out. And your tail almost took out John."

With a small growl she acknowledged the words and used her long nose to motion for Harmony and the others in the room to get back. After they had stepped back a safe distance she scooted her feet under her again which sent more pieces of wall and parts of the rock ceiling down upon the scene. But the distraction was enough, she was able to change back to human form and at the same time spell her clothes back on and dive behind a large cabinet before she drew more fire.

From her new vantage point she had the open wall and Harmony on her left, farther on from there was John who was looking at her in a way that she knew he was checking her for injury, and almost across the room from her was Addy and the doorway to the outside. The dark wizards and their double door were now on her right, and she was close to them. With a smooth motion she took out her wand and fired, sending the wizards into rethinking their cover.

Richard still stood way out of her reach next to the briefcase.

She glanced back at Addy and John who she could tell instantly that they also saw Richard and understood why he was standing there. Harmony, Billy and Jazz used large pieces of the fallen wall and ceiling to take cover and fire from. They were slightly outnumbered by the dark wizards, but as moments ticked by their numbers swelled behind them.

They needed to get those doors closed fast.

Suddenly Billy jumped out from behind the rock he was taking cover from and Harmony and Jazz laid down fire for him. He scrambled through the rubble until he slid behind the cabinet with Dia. She looked at him with a glare, but his face was beaming.

"I figured it out!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Dia raised an eyebrow at him. "The spell to NOT get someone pregnant?"

He gave her is 'har har' look and went on. "No, how to close the door." He held up his wand and swirled it around. Next to Dia was a planter that had been upturned and dumped out, the plant spewed out across the floor. Slowly the dirt started moving and little tendrils of ivy sprouted from the roots of the plant and started to grow faster and faster, stretching across the room and around the walls, expanding to the doorway. The wizards started attacking the vines, but more sprang up where others were severed. With amazing speed the vines found the door and entwined the handles and slowly pulled the doors closed. Any wizards that got in the way were grabbed and choked till they backed off far away. After the vine got the doors closed it started forming a barrier against the door being opened again. Within minutes the door became a wall of struggling, slithering, pulsating vines.

"Well Billy boy, I gotta say. I'm impressed. Great job." Dia said in shock.

Billy beamed, proud of his accomplishment. "The only downside is it will continue to grow, and block off all doors eventually. We really don't want to stick around longer than we have to."

"Understood." Dia nodded. She looked down as her bracelet buzzed. It was Addy.

_We need another distraction to grab the case._

_Got that covered. Be ready._ Dia scrolled back.

Billy looked over her shoulder and gave her a look. "Do I want to know?" He said hesitantly.

"Pssst! Billy!" they heard a voice and turned to see Harmony throw Billy's bracelet to him.

As he was putting on the bracelet, Dia caught John's eyes and held them for a moment.

Without warning there was an explosion and they all ducked down and held on as the room was engulfed in what felt like a hurricane. Winds that had to be over 150 miles an hour howled around the room, tossing papers, boxes, small furniture and paintings. Dia saw Billy's grip faltering. He looked at her with a question. She shook her head to let him know this wasn't what she was thinking.

A small table flew around the room and smashed into the desk that Addy was hiding behind. Fear tugged at Dia's soul as she strained to see if Addy was okay. She felt through the link that she was only slightly injured, a few bruises and splinters, but otherwise okay. Dia twisted around to see John but he wasn't there anymore. Jazz and Harmony had backed into the other room again to get away from the demon winds.

She felt a stab from Richard and looked up. VonBuren, the witch magician, and five other wizards were running for the door by Addy. And in VonBuren's hand, he had the case.

Bolts of stunning spells bounced off the walls but never impacted the running figures as Dia watched John try for the fleeing wizards. Finally he got one and the man went down in a heap. In a few more steps, John was over kneeling down next to Addy.

Dia's bracelet buzzed. It was John. _Addy and I are going after VonBuren_.

_We are right on your heels_ Dia responded, then grabbed Billy and pushed him into a better position to stay out of the main force of the hurricane winds. He looked at her with a dubious look. Dia smiled.

With a bone jarring crash, what was left of the doorway Dia had come thru disintegrated into the roaring form of the Horntail dragon. The wizards that were still in the room started throwing spells her way as she snorted and bellowed at the room. Billy turned sheet white but Dia waved at the dragon. With a jerk of the dragon's head, the horntail eyed Dia, and then gave a slight nod.

"Time to go!" Dia shouted and waved to Harmony and Jazz. She grabbed Billy by the scruff and dragged him towards the passing dragon. The real dragon didn't hit any invisible walls so she slid right past them on her way to eat the remaining dark wizards. Billy, Harmony, Jazz and Dia all used the dragon's body as a shield to hide away from bolts that bounced from the Horntail's scales.

"A friend of yours?" Jazz asked rhetorically as they ran ever closer to the doorway to the outside that John and Addy had disappeared through. As they approached, their bracelets buzzed. It was Addy.

_There is an energy field in place. No humans can follow. Change form._

With a quick wink of her eye, Harmony changed into a hummingbird and darted out the door as the Horntail leaned towards them, blocking the wind. Jazz became the white stallion and reared, then charged away. Billy had to quickly duck the Horntail's tail as she swished it back and forth in a fury and Dia lost sight of him. Then out of the wind, smoke and dust that swirled in the hurricane arose the phoenix, the flames licking off his body and into the air. With a piercing screech he too took off.

With a smile Dia turned into her dragon. The Horntail looked around briefly and gave her a toothy grin which she returned. She knew the wizards in the room would not be following her. She nodded over to the room where the two couples were cowering away from the violence and shook her head. The Horntail snorted and showed she understood with a quick nod. They would not be harmed. Dia crouched down on all fours and with the most powerful burst of speed she could muster she rammed herself at the small spelled doorway and the sunny amphitheater beyond.

/

Taught muscles rippled underneath the thick fur hide of the large timber wolf as it lunged after the fleeing wizards. With a burst of speed and force, John attacked one of the escaping wizards, dragging him to the ground, his powerful jaws gripping the man's esophagus. Rivulets of blood ran down the dark wizard's throat and dripped to the thirsty stone under his body. The wolf's massive paws dug into the wizard's chest as he stood on him, crushing him with his weight.

As John waited for the man to pass out from the suffocation hold he had on him, he glanced over to see Addy's octopus grappling with the woman magician Grendeline from Circus Circus. It was a pitched battle but he was confident that Addy and her eight arms would win the day. And it didn't hurt that Addy had quite a bit of pent up aggression over the whole clown fiasco that she still needed to get out of her system and the witch who was responsible was the perfect target.

Hoof beats rang off the amphitheater's walls as Jazz pounded along, running over two more wizards before he jumped headlong over John and his captive.

The wizard under John had managed to grab his wand that had skittered out of his hand when he was taken down but before he could use it against John a hummingbird swooped down and snatched it from the man's hand. He growled his thanks the best he could.

There was a flash of brilliant light and the stallion's scream rent the air. VonBuren had scored a hit on Jazz before the horse could run him down. John twisted around to see the mighty equine hit the ground and slide to a halt, the form laying frighteningly still as the dust kicked up slowly started to fall on the body.

VonBuren's sneer engulfed his face as he raised his wand to point it at John. The hummingbird made a dive but with a flick of the wand the bird tumbled from the sky and fell into a heap of feathers.

From above a high piercing screech stabbed down and the sky changed colors. The phoenix rose, towering above them, its wings outstretched and fire shot from the tips of his feathers. The fiery bird dived for VonBuren and zigged and zagged to keep the bolts from hitting him. Another bolt from the side glazed the bird's claw.

The wizard under John finally passed out and he dropped the man's neck and licked his lips, tasting the blood on his tongue and savoring it. It was an exhilarating experience and he hungered for more. He was eager to pounce another wizard and this time he seriously considered ripping the next throat out. Flexing his muscles, he readied for the run but had to leap to the side quickly to avoid the large dragon that burst forth from the doorway and rained wreckage all over the auditorium. The other wizard that had fled with them turned and shot bolts at the dragon's eyes, trying to stop her.

Dia roared with pain and flipped her tail around and knocked over the wizard that had shot at the phoenix. John decided to go for VonBuren, knowing Dia could take care of herself. He knew he had to continue to the target. And with a snap of his teeth, snuff it out.

Quickly John dodged behind the body of the horse, and with a sniff knew Jazz was alive. He crouched behind him, listening for a second and heard the stallion take a shallow ragged breath. He looked around till he spotted the form of his cousin in the little mass of plumage and saw her also take rapid gulps of air. The rage of someone hurting his friends, his family, made his blood run hot and his nerves sing for retribution. He wanted to taste VonBuren's beating heart as he ripped into it, relishing the steaming organ as the evil wizard lay watching, dying.

"Don't get lost in the anger." A voice said to him. He looked up into the smiling form of Richard. "That is the Wizard's Heart. Don't let it swallow you. The person who has been trying to watch over you from in the heart still carries the pain of losing his life so young. His bride is watching over Jazz, you are being influenced by them. John, you are not a killer."

He thought about it for a moment. Dia has killed. Auror's often had to kill. He could too.

"A great auror only kills when it is absolutely necessary. I've already tried to talk to Dia; she has stopped listening to me. She's in its grip. You do need to stop VonBuren, but not at the cost of your own soul. I need you to think clearly John. I know you can. You are the bravest man I knew. And I was proud to call you my best friend. It is time to end this, but not by the lust of hatred. Be the great man I always knew you would be."

The lumbering dragon roared and pounded giant cracks into the stone ground in agony and fury, but she was regaining her sight and set it on VonBuren. Dia tucked her head protectively under her chest and charged the evil man, making the octopus and the witch that were entangled in a nasty fight hurdle themselves to the side.

The octopus had several small running wounds but nothing dangerous. The witch was showing vast signs of being pummeled to death with tentacles. John reached out with his feelings along the link and could feel Addison resume beating on the magical woman with her anger, but it felt different, cathartic. He realized that she wasn't drowning in the flames of anger that he was. And he could feel that even though she was giving the woman one hell of a beating, she wasn't even considering killing her. He could feel the difference in her heart and the burning hate lifted from his own as the sensation spread to his chest as well.

He saw Richard look to the dragon that had joined the battle with the phoenix against VonBuren in a stream of fire and smoke. VonBuren was holding his own against the two but John couldn't tell for how long. The casing had fallen at VonBuren's feet but he was able to throw off shots that kept both creatures at bay.

"I'm worried John." Richard said as he looked back down at the large wolf. John didn't have the chance to get an elaboration as he saw one of the dark wizards that Jazz ran over get up and point his wand at Addy. In a moment he had bounded over and assailed the wizard, ripping the man's shoulder open and disarming him. He saw the another wizard getting back up and readied to launch himself that way but the phoenix swooped around and set the guy on fire. John spun and again ripped more of the man's robes away until he ran off screaming without his wand, stopping only momentarily to survey the wizard that Dia had not only knocked over, but then stomped on as she thundered towards VonBuren.

Instead of running the fleeing wizard down, John loped quickly over to Addy who was breathing with extended effort. She was standing back on a few of her limbs. The woman lay in a bloody pile a few feet from her. He stopped next to her, sniffed the downed woman and knew she wasn't going to be getting back up any time soon. He touched his nose to Addy's worst wound but a tentacle came around and grabbed his snout and pointed it to the face of the cephalopod getting an up close and personal glare. He got the message.

He moved forward slightly as she slid onto his huge furry back. For a moment John was glad that she had no bones to poke into his spine. The only thing he had to worry about was getting accidently inked. She must have felt what he was thinking as she used an arm to slap him upside the head. Her tentacles then wrapped around his body for support and to hold on and he bounded forward to rush to join the battle.

As they moved closer to the battle he saw the stallion lift his head and look around, blinking. For a moment Jazz's eyes locked on John's and he could feel the amusement of seeing the ocean dweller riding the forest resident. With a horsy snort, Jazz pushed up onto his front legs and then heaved himself off the ground. With the dragon in the way, they were able to dash up to the fight and flank out, surrounding the lone man.

They ringed around the dark wizard. Dia's dragon roared and spewed flames, to her right was John then Addy and then Billy who was almost perfectly across from her. Jazz filled in the space to Dia's left.

John shifted and changed back into a human, his clothes back on, his wizard's robes open and the wind grabbing the edges, his wand in his hand pointed directly at VonBuren. Addison changed next, taking up the same stance. Jazz became human as well and to John's gratefulness also had his clothes on. Billy landed and changed back, his robes billowing open from the blast of fire and breath that Dia let loose on VonBuren, keeping him cowering. John glanced to his side but Dia showed no signs of changing from dragon form. He took a deep lungful of air.

"Lower your wand. You have no way out."

With a whip of her wand, Addy smiled. "I've sent a spell inside this circle; you won't even be able to dissapperate. Give us the heart."

The horrendous sneer on VonBuren's face was twisted into a grotesque rage. "Take it then, but you'll only be killing your friend inside."

"We know that. He is prepared to die. I can't say the same for you." John yelled out above the random fire spouts that Dia kept sending the dark wizard's way.

With a flick of his wrist and wand, Billy opened the case that lay at the evil man's feet.

The world suddenly darkened, the sun no longer felt warm. The wind took a bitter cold bite out of John's energy, and he felt like life was no longer worth living. Out of the case rose three ghostly figures, their nasty breath stealing the warmth from the very stone beneath their feet.

The dementor's ragged exhalation filled the amphitheater with a sickening stench.

Addy's voice rang out first. "Expecto Patrono!" A silvery octopus burst forth from the end of her wand. John wondered if her happy thought was the impending wedding or the baby. But then he decided to bet on beating the snot out of the witch that had captured her and stuffed her in with the clowns.

He searched his thoughts for a moment then settled on the happiest thing he could think of. The feeling of waking up half naked next to Dia and her turning and smiling at him as he moved in close to kiss her. The thought filled him with an overwhelming happiness and feeling of joy that his wolf patronus leapt from his wand without him having to say the words out loud.

Billy's phoenix patronus joined them and screamed against the onslaught of sadness that was threatening to overwhelm the group.

A creeping smoke crawled out of the briefcase and with a jolt John realized that more dementors were crawling forth. His eyes flashed from Dia's dragon that was still trying to toast the dark wizard over to Jazz. John squinted and realized that Jazz was chanting in another language.

"Dia!" John screamed over the rising winds that were increasing in intensity, swirling around the amphitheater. "Dia, change form! We need your help!" He implored her but she ignored him. She was looking down into the case. The red glint from the heart flashed through the fog that was erupting into many, many dementors. His eyes also fixed on the heart.

With unseen hands, the Wizard's Heart rose from the now empty case and flew into VonBuren's hands. "Sorry boy, but you can't have this."

The wolf, phoenix and octopus circled around, protecting the circle from the dementors who now circled just beyond them. John concentrated all his energy into his happy thought to keep the silvery figure moving and tangible. It took him a few heartbeats to realize he could hear Jazz's chanting over the billowing storm of phantom forms. But it was no longer just his voice. John could hear dozens, then hundreds of other voices chanting along with Jazz. Out of the walls of the field walked specters from the long dead past.

The Anasazi walked, danced and sang as they entered the enclosed space. The dementors shrieked and hissed, unable to get near the ancestral spirits. The lost peoples of the Pueblos soon filled the entire arena and many stood shoulder to shoulder with John and the others. Elders of the tribe pushed farther in and stood surrounding VonBuren.

An ancient elderly woman stood face to face with the dark wizard and appraised him thoroughly. Slowly he could feel a wave of shock from Billy. John looked closer at the woman and realized he had seen her before. She and the man that stood behind her had last been seen cowering in the room as captives of the wizards. He looked around and saw that the two other captives, who had pretended to be Jamaican, were there as well. Harmony and Billy had been with the spirits the whole time.

"You have long stolen the power of this ancient ground. Your time is at an end." She said in broken English. She held up a staff and VonBuren took a small step backwards, holding up the heart.

"Be gone before I let this magical heart steal your soul along with all your people!" he screamed with an edge of fear.

Before he could invoke the heart a small fluttering object shot by his face and the heart was gone from his grasp.

The Wizard's Heart was almost as big as the hummingbird that held onto it, beating her tiny wings with all her might.

VonBuren screamed as the old woman touched her staff to his head. The nearest elders also raised their staffs and touched him at different points on his body and he started to twitch, shake and shudder. The others that were still in the arena chanted harder and louder, their voices raising into the sky and snuffing out the dementors one by one till none were left. With a twist in the fabric of space around him, VonBuren's body bent and coiled until, with a loud snap, he was gone.

The sudden absence of the sound was disorientating to John. The light was once again streaming around them, full of warmth and hope. Jazz slowly opened his eyes and dropped his hands, no longer chanting but obviously spent from the exertion.

With a gut wrenching chirp, the small hummingbird dropped the heart, no longer able to keep up the effort. John watched it fall and before he could do anything about it, Dia's hand reached out and grasped it, holding it tight. She had transformed back into her human form, her clothes hanging off her body, limp in the weak wind. He sighed with relief.

"Dia," he smiled weakly at her, "I was starting to worry."

She gave him a strange gaze as her eyes slowly stopped at each one of her friends, almost like she no longer recognized them.

"That will no longer be a problem for you." She took a few steps back out of the circle and stopped, staring at something before her.

"John!" Richard was suddenly standing in front of Dia, staring at her. "You have to-"

There was a blinding flash and boom that drowned out Richard's words and made everyone quickly cover their eyes.

"Goodbye." was the last thing John heard Dia say, and then with another crash of light and sound, Richard, the heart, and Dia were gone.

/

Chapter 16

Holding on and Letting Go

**John's body went numb. His mind was racing, and spilling over with emotion. The anger, the pain, the confusion were taking over. All of these feelings building up in side of him, and trying to make heads or tails of it was impossible. His fists clinched and his body went ridged. **

**Billy rushed over to Addy to comfort her. As he came near to her, she extended her arm toward him.**

"**Don't" was all she said.**

**Billy stopped cold in his tracks. He could deal with a lot of things. Rejection from Addy was not one of them. He felt like his chest had just caved in over the place his heart had just been ripped from.**

"**But," Billy stammered.**

**Addy cut him off quickly. "Billy! Stop!"**

**She had not taken her eyes off of John. She pointed at him. Almost as if she had cast a spell on him, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Addy ran to him, as she neared him she fell to her knees, her momentum sending her sliding up next to him. As she wrapped her arms around him, sobs erupted from the heap that was John. Addy just held him tighter.**

**Bill looked on; he hadn't even thought of what John must be going though at this moment. He wanted to kick himself for how he had felt just moments ago. **

"**Damn you Dia!" Billy muttered. "Where are you when we need you? Shit! Why does it seem like one of us is always saying that?" He looked around. It was then he heard someone whispering. He couldn't quite make out what was being said. His eyes found Jazz; he was holding the limp and what looked like lifeless body of Harmony. **

"**John!" Billy's voice sounded terrified. "John, something is wrong with Harm." Bill raced over to Jazz. "Is she...?" Billy asked. **

"**No." Jazz said shaking his head. "I don't know what is wrong, but she is still breathing, and her pulse is strong." Billy sighed with relief. **

**Hearing that something was wrong with Harmony snapped John back into play. He was one his feet and was moving fast to where she lay, cradled in Jazz's arms. He checked her pulse too, and her breathing. He took her hand in his and patted it softly.**

"**Hey Harm, wake up." John's voice was horse from crying, but still it was soothing to hear. "Come on harm, open your eyes, wake up."**

**Addy had made it over to Harmony just seconds after John. Addy pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist she produced a glass of water. **

"**Watch out guys." Addy gave fair warning, and tossed the water into Harmony's face. Harmony gasped as she sat up.**

"**What are you trying to do to me Addison? Ruin my make-up?" Harmony giggled. She sounded tired, but fine.**

"**Are you ok Harm?" John asked in his best dad voice. "And don't you lie to me."**

"**I am fine, honestly. And John you would never know if I were to lie to you anyway." She winked at Addy and they both giggled. "Um, wait. Aren't we missing someone?" Harm looked around. "Where is Dia.?" She looked at John, expecting an answer. He just shrugged as the tears well up in his eyes. Addy put her hand on John's shoulder, and looked at Harmony. **

"**How about, we concentrate on you. Just what happened?"**

"**I don't know really. Once VonBuren was gone, I got really dizzy, and then everything went black." Harmony rubbed the back of her head. "I must have bumped my head when I went down." She pulled her hand away. "Nothing serious though."**

"**Let me take a look." Addy knelt down and examined the back of Harmony's head. "Just a small bump, hard to tell if you got it when you fainted, or if it happened during the fight. Either way you will be fine."**

"**I think that holding on to the Heart for so long, took a lot out of her." John said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. **

"**I agree." Addy said then cleared her throat. "Um John, I hate to do this but we need to get on with this. What was it that Richard was yelling?"**

"**No, the crashing sound was too loud. And then they were gone." John got to his feet. The others followed. Jazz helped Harmony up, making sure she was steady enough to stand on her own.**

"**So do you think Richard is with her?" Billy asked quietly.**

"**Well she does have the Heart, and he is still trapped in it." Addy was very matter of fact in her reply.**

"**Where do you think they are?" Jazz asked Addy. Everyone's eyes were on her.**

"**Your guess is as good as mine." Addy shook her head. She really hated it when they looked to her for answers like this. She liked having information when they needed it, but she was not a leader, that was Dia and John's job. The others started to talk, discussing where Dia could be. Thoughts and ideas bounced back and forth. At first it was just harmless banter, but it soon turned to bickering. Jazz and Billy started to yell at each other, John joined in. Harmony stepped back, away from the drama and noise. Addy had watched, not saying a word. Soon it was evident that the boys were nowhere getting nowhere, and if she didn't do something soon, their arguing was going to turn into a brawl. They were already posturing, puffing out their chests. Addy spoke loudly and clearly.**

"**If you three are done hosing down this place with testosterone, we can get on with this." Billy snapped his mouth shut. He knew when Addy used this tone it was time to listen. John eyed her, but closed his mouth. Jazz on the other hand had either not heard her or was just not smart enough to realize Addy wasn't messing around. He kept spout off, until Addy was face to face with him. **

"**I said that is enough!" She reached up a grabbed his medicine bag in an attempt to choke the sound out of him. As she closed her hand around the bag something stabbed into her palm. "Ouch! What the hell is in that thing anyway. Damn! That really hurt." Addy looked at the drop of blood that oozed from her palm. At that moment Jazz's eyes sprang to life. He grabbed Addy around the waist in a bear hug and spun her around.**

"**That's it! Dia is with Richard!"**

"**Well no shit Sherlock, we knew she was with Richard. We just don't know where." Billy said snidely, he grabbed hold of Addy to steady her as Jazz let her go.**

"**That's just it. I know where they are, and there is something in here that will take us to them." Jazz took the back from around his neck and started to open it. He knelt down on his knees.**

"**What is it?" Harmony asked.**

"**It's a penis. I mean a Mr. Goodbar. No wait..." Jazz couldn't seem to get the words out.**

"**It's a portkey." John stated as he held back a laugh. Addy looked at him in wonder.**

"**How you got portkey out of penis and Mr. Goodbar, well I don't even want to think about it." Addy shook her head.**

"**Good," John cleared his throat. "Because I don't want to explain it!"**

"**So what does it look like?" Billy asked.**

"**It's a key." Jazz laughed. "I mean a real key. Everyone come close and get down here. We all have to touch it at the same time you know and because it is so small we need to get as close as we can."**

"**Why did you turn a key into a port key?' Harmony asked.**

"**I didn't, my parents did. The wanted to make sure I had a safe place to port to, if anything bad should happen."**

"**And why a key?" Addy thought it was a little obvious, but wanted to know Jazz's answer.**

"**It is the key to a 57 Bel Air. That was a very popular car here in the U.S. It could have been a really nice ride too, if Dia and I hadn't gotten to it. Now the only part of the car that is left is where this key will take us."**

"**And where is that?" Billy asked sounding a little annoyed with Jazz's runaround.**

"**The Cave." Jazz smiled as he dumped the contents of the bag on the ground. "Okay, let's go. All together now. One... Two... Thr..." The five friends touched the key. Each hoping Jazz was right. With a flash they were gone.**

**/**

**The group touched down at the mouth of a cave. "This is it." Jazz got to his feet. He reached his hands out and helped the two girls up. Addy was quick to her feet. Harmony stood up slowly. She let go of Jazz's hand, and her knees went weak. Addy caught her by the arm, keeping her upright. Jazz put his arm around her, and held her steady.**

"**Jazz I don't want you to let go of her. I think she will be fine, but she isn't ready for too much more excitement." Addy turned and started walking into the cave. "Let's get this done."**

**Billy grabbed her right hand and walked with her. She squeezed his hand tightly. She wasn't sure any of the others knew what was going to happen, and she didn't want to tell them. She couldn't, it was best they learn on their own as things unfolded. John was quick to Addy's other side. A weak smile crossed his lips. Addy knew, even now John was trying to give her encouragement, when he was the one who needed it. She put her free hand on his shoulder and smiled back. Billy lit the way with his wand as the five friends trudged into the darkness ahead.**

/

The room warped and swirled into reality for Dia. She stood in the cave where she and Jazz had spent so many hours playing. Instantly she could tell that no one had disturbed their hideout because of the thick layer of dust on everything about. She glanced around and for a moment was lost in the past, playing and laughing in the hidden cave that had been the American version of the tree house.

The cave walls were decorated with many pictures of what Jazz had tried to make look like ancient cave paintings. The nearest one depicted a stick figure holding a spear and running for its life away from a heard of what was supposed to be angry spirits but looked more like invading aliens from space. Another one was trying to convey Jazz the mighty hunter and his first kill, but looking upon it now it looked like the hunter had run over a cat. She smiled fondly at another drawing that they had argued over whether or not the figures should be naked dancing around a fire. Several looked more like an artist in the middle of an epileptic fit. Jazz and Dia never had been able to draw well.

Richard stood behind Dia looking around. He marveled at the attempt to show Jazz and Dia riding horses and chasing down antelope. "From the looks of this painting I'd say you and Jazz visited hell and chased off the devil?"

Dia gave Richard a dirty look as she glanced around the room that was piled with what Jazz and Dia had long ago thought were treasures. Broken chairs littered the room, some of them in states of attempted repair. A rocker chair had been fitted with skis and had an unfortunate destiny with a long hill and several trees. Parts of tables held up other tables, many without luck. In the corner was the back seat from a 57 Chevy complete with its own coffee table made out of coffee cups.

"What did the couch do?" Richard asked and Dia glanced over and dismissed the couch and all the arrows, spears and throwing hatchets that stuck out at every angle like some deranged porcupine.

"It sprung a spring into my butt. Don't worry though; it got a fair trial with a jury of its peers. The arm chair wanted it to be de-stuffed but the weapon's cabinet won out."

He gave her a strange look but didn't ask for elaboration. The fire pit held the remains of what had been a kitchen stove once. Richard guessed what its sin had been. There was an old refrigerator that had to have come from the early turn of the century and next to it a huge square box with a screen that he guessed was the TV that Dia and Jazz so often spoke of. He was rather surprised to see it had its very own wardrobe that included wigs and footwear. It currently sported a long ragged blue wig, a huge handlebar mustache and a Mexican poncho with knee high waders.

Richard found the white board that Dia and Jazz had wrote to the others on. Some of the words were no longer legible but in the corner was Dia's scribbled writing followed by John's. They had been having an argument about what she expected for a homecoming since she was bringing Jazz with her. John's writing firmly said no to the dancing flamingos but seemed to think the 50 piece marching band would be funny at least for a while. Addy's writing had interrupted and put the kibosh on using an ant pile by the tree house for nefarious reasons that were no longer clear. John seemed to be disappointed but it was clear that the boy was eager to have his lost friend return home. It was obvious that even back then the young John and Dia were meant to be together but neither of them knew it.

Finally Richard turned and looked at Dia. "Why did you bring me here? The heart was finally in your grasp. It needs to be destroyed."

"No. I'm going to let you die again. I can't. I love you."

"If you love me, then let me go. I'm already dead. You can't kill me again."

"I can't let you go. You are here now aren't you? Seeing this room, talking to me, being with me. How can I kill you again? Or let one of the others carry the burden of having killed you? I won't let them suffer knowing what they did to you. I can't. I won't." She looked away.

The silence hung in the air like a knife slicing their souls. He watched her eyes fall on different objects and the memories playing out across her face.

"But I can't hold you, I can't kiss you. What kind of a life is that? It isn't one." He said quietly.

Her back stiffened. "But it is better than nothingness."

"How do you know Dia?"

"I just know, that's all. I've seen enough death to tell. The angel of death."

"Stop that right now. You made me a promise long ago not to call yourself that anymore."

"But you're dead now, remember?" She snapped at him, biting off the words, her eyes burning with pain and anger. "So I guess I can say anything I want. Besides, you are the one who wants me to execute you and everyone in the heart. Send them all to oblivion."

"And what about John? Don't you love him? I know you do, I can feel it. What about him? Do you have any idea what this is doing to him?" He could see her reel from the pain of the thought.

After a moment she finally responded. "He's a survivor. He will go on without me. He can have any girl in that school at a moment's notice. All I do is hurt him all the time anyway. He has the others to lean on and he will go on without me. He will live."

"Being alive and living a life are two different things. You say you don't want to kill me but you are willing to kill him?"

"It isn't like that-"

"Yes it is Dia." He cut her off and stepped closer to her, wishing for the thousandth time he could take her in his arms. "You are willing to keep me around in a world of pain that you can't imagine. And you are willing to kill his heart in the process. You don't have the right to make those decisions for all of us."

"I won't send you to your death again. And I won't let anyone else kill you either. Why can't you see that I'm trying to save you all?" She screamed as she looked up into his brown eyes with her bright green ones.

Richard reached out for her but his hand went through her body, touching nothing. Fresh pain radiated throughout him, his desperate thirst to be able to hold her, kiss her, and feel her hot skin against his, her breath on his face as she leaned in close to kiss him, the sweetness of her lips on his. The impotence of the situation threatened to strangle him once again. "You can't save everyone love."

"I can't ever save anyone Richard! My parents, my whole family, anyone who ever loved me, you… but I have the chance to save at least part of you and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers again. I can't let you die again." Tears threatened to overcome her eyes as she looked up at him, searching for understanding.

The ache in his heart was sharp.

"And besides, I can visit you in the heart each night. And be able to touch you and feel you again. And during the day I can feel you with me, in some way still alive, still with me. I do love John so very much. But I love you as well and I won't be responsible for killing you again. I'm not letting you go. I won't lose anyone else."

"Every night when you come into the heart you enter through a nightmare. Why would you keep torturing yourself like that? What kind of a life is that anyway?"

"It may not be much, but it is a life, and that is the point. I want you to live."

"I wish it was that simple Dia, but it isn't. And it isn't a life that I want for you. It would be a living hell."

"But the key word there is living. I could keep a hold of you. I won't let you go."

"Dia, you already had let me go. I'm dead. Your holding onto a fragment of what was, and there can never be a future for us. It's my fault that this is happening. My pride and arrogance got me killed and now I'm trapped in the heart and I couldn't let go of you, and for that I'm so very sorry. The last few years that hold has ripped you apart, stolen your future happiness. If I could only do it all over again… but I can't. But I'm ready to let go of you now." He got as close to her body as he could without going through her, his face in hers. "I'm ready to go. But you have to let me go as well. I love you Dia. I always will. Wherever my spirit goes from here I will take that love with me and cherish it. But you have to destroy the heart. You have to let me die."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked into his face, so close but never able to touch. He wanted to be able to cry also, have that release from the pain and grief but as a spirit he couldn't. It tormented him to see her in such hurt and be unable to do anything about it.

"I don't care," she sniffled. "I'm not letting you go. You aren't going to leave me again."

Frustration welled up and he let out a deep sigh. It made him sick to think about it, but he knew he had no choice. "Dia." He said in a firm voice. "I'm already gone, why aren't you listening to me. Damn it woman! Why do you always have to be so hard headed and obstinate? Why can't you for once do as you're told!" His voice had raised to a loud pitch.

"Don't yell at me! You don't have the right to yell at me anymore! You understand?" She yelled back, tears still streaming from her face, but the anger had returned.

"I will spend the rest of your life yelling at you if you do this, do you hear me Jacordia? I will make sure every time I speak to you I'm yelling and throwing the same temper tantrums that you do all the time. You got that? I get it that you have me trapped and you clearly don't care what I have to say. So I'm going to spend eternity yelling and screaming and cursing the day you found the heart and failed to destroy it. The day you failed me. The day your love wasn't enough to get beyond your petty little problems and do the right thing. The day you didn't love me enough to let me go." He was shouting as loud as he could into her face, her eyes became hardened and full of fury again. Each word had felt like he was using a knife on his own flesh, slicking off thick pieces to throw at her. But he had to; he knew it was the only way to get her to understand.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked back at him and walked several feet away.

"No, you may have the power to keep me here but you can't make me be quiet. I'm going to tell you how stupid you are being, how horrible you are for hurting everyone around you, and how much I resent you every moment of every day until you hate me so much that you will rue the day we ever met! I will make you hate me Jacordia Aurora O'Shields. I will question your every bad decision; I will throw every word you say back in your face till you will hate me with every fiber of your being, till I hate you with every inch of my soul. You are being a stupid, spoiled child and you need to learn to grow up! Are you listening to me girl? And every night when you are pulled into the nightmare I won't be there. You will have to live in your hellish creation alone. I won't be party to your delusional, pathetic life you are forcing yourself and everyone around you to live." He forced down the revulsion and sickness that threatened to overtake him.

"And I won't care. How could I have been so stupid as to fall for someone who is so reckless, so self-important that she thinks she has the right to decide life and death for anyone around her? How could I have loved such a vile creature that is so full of herself that she gets to choose everyone's path for them? How could I be so blind?"

She stood away from him, her back turned to him, but he could tell her body was wracked in sobs. Her hand reached out and smeared the dust as she gripped the old table with her shaky hand, trying to steady herself. He had to keep a firm hold on himself so as not to run over and tell her it was okay, that he didn't mean it. He knew he had to keep going.

"And how could I be so blind as to not be able to see how weak you really are. We finally need your so called strength to get done the job and here you are, crying and sobbing like a little girl, too afraid to do the job, too pathetic to accomplish the task. You are letting every spirit trapped in the heart down because of your feeble mind."

Another voice, firm and controlled reverberated off the room walls. "That's enough Richard. Leave her alone."

He spun around to see Addison standing there with her arms crossed. A half step behind her was John to her left and Billy to her right. Jazz and Harmony stood behind them, Jazz held Harmony protectively to his chest and Richard could see tears streaming down her face.

"I… uh…" he stammered as his eyes met Addison's, then John's. He quickly looked down, unable to look the ashen faced John in the eyes for more than a moment. He knew John was now looking over at the weeping form of Dia.

"It's okay Addy. He wants death, so then I'll give it to him. He wants to die so badly and get away from me, then I can do that." Dia forced the words from between gulps of air and snatches of pain that made it impossible for her to breathe normally.

Out of her pocket she pulled the large Wizard's Heart and slammed it onto the filthy table. She grabbed her wand tightly in her hand and pointed it at the stone and screamed "Confringo!"

The spell blasted at the ruby surface of the heart but it didn't respond. Dia tightened her grasp on the wand and tried again. "Expulso!" but yet again the shining red faceted surface did nothing.

Dia's knees gave out and she sank to the floor screaming "I can't even do that right. I can't even destroy a simple object. What good am I anyway? Why couldn't I be the one who died." The wand dropped to the floor with a clatter that rang off the hollow walls.

Richard's spirit felt as if it was turning black from the pain he had inflicted on the one who he had loved the most in life. He stood there unable to do anything but mumble "I'm so sorry Dia. I'm so sorry" over and over again.

It was John that moved first, swiftly crossing the room and sweeping the howling girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to quiet her screams. He pushed her hair out of her face and attempted to look into her eyes but she buried her face in his chest and started screaming louder, the pain almost too much for Richard to bear.

"It should have been me, John. It should have been me. I should have died the night my parents did. They should have found me and killed me too but I hid like a coward and watched them tortured and murdered. And my aunts and uncles paid the same price and yet again I should have died. They didn't deserve to die because of me. If I hadn't been in their houses they would be alive. And Richard died running after the wizard that almost killed me. The spell hit right above my head and I ducked and Richard saw it and reacted and ran after him. All because of me. They all died when I never deserved to live. I never did anything to deserve anything. I was a coward, hiding behind everything and everyone else. And now I can't even perform a simple spell. I'm worse than useless. I hurt everyone around me. I'm so sorry, John, I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. It should have been me, it should have been me."

John held Dia so tightly to his chest that Richard was almost worried he may be suffocating her, but he knew that his best friend would never hurt her like that.

He went to take a step forward but Addy stepped next to him and put her hand up, stopping him. "No Richard. John has to do this." He looked pleadingly at Addy but her face was resolute. He knew she was right but it didn't help. Richard could hear Harmony quietly sobbing in Jazz's arms behind him. He turned and glanced at Billy and Richard was afraid the boy was going to get sick on the floor, but had no idea what to do about it. He hated not being able to do something, anything. The helplessness overtook him and he could feel himself drowning in the hopelessness of the situation. He could hear John murmur words of encouragement to Dia but she just screamed and cried, rocking in his arms, trembling with uncontrolled emotions and regret.

John finally twisted around and set his back against the most stable table leg he could find and pulled Dia onto his lap, holding her tightly in his arms, still rocking her trying to comfort her, but let her cry and scream and occasionally try to beat her fists on his chest. He just kept holding her and telling her he loved her and it was going to be okay over and over again. His tears were getting lost in the mahogany tresses of Dia's hair. John's eyes were closed and he pressed his face into the top of her head.

It hurt Richard to watch John holding Dia, being the one to be there for her. Intellectually he understood, but deep down it cut him terribly to be unable to hold her, having to let her go and another man pick her up and do what he should have been alive to do. He was genuinely happy to see Dia and John finally figure out what they meant to each other, but it was still a kick in the gut to watch it before his eyes. He started to fade away but Addy's voice whispered to him again. "No Richard. You can't get away that easy. You have to face her and say goodbye. The two of you need the closure."

He had never felt more trapped than he did at that moment. Not dead, not alive, unable to affect the real world but with words, and none of them seemed good enough. He just wished again that he was able to hold her one last time, then he would gladly go into the void and away from the grief and suffering he was causing.

After what felt like an eternity of agony, Dia's screaming subsided into sobs and sniffles. Richard glanced around as saw that everyone had tear stains on their cheeks but no one else had moved. Billy's hand was on Addy's shoulder, she had put a hand over his and held onto it, but her eyes had never left John and Dia on the floor.

With a heavy sigh Dia's muscles relaxed in John's arms. She still had her head buried but was no longer consumed with tears. Addy glanced up at Richard. "It's time. Go say goodbye."

He didn't have the physical sensation of a body anymore but his feet still felt like they were made of lead as he slowly walked over and knelt down slightly to the side of John. He met the other man's eyes and exchanged looks. After a moment the dark haired man gave him a little smile of understanding. He knew how much it had to hurt Richard to watch. Richard was grateful that the handsome boy with the dark green eyes had grown up to become someone he was proud to call his best friend. John's face was full of sympathy for not only Dia, but for Richard as well. There was no anger in his eyes, only profound sorrow. Richard gave John a little nod of thanks.

Finally Richard tried to see Dia's face, but she kept it hidden from him, buried in John's wizard's robes. He could feel how tired and worn out she was.

It took all of his resolve to speak. "Dia, I am so very sorry, you know I didn't mean any of that. I just need to you see that… well that you can't keep going on this way. It kills me inside to give you up but you have to do the same. Before it tears us both up inside… and …" his voice faltered and he couldn't summon any more words.

"But why does it have to be this way. It isn't fair." Her weak voice trembled with emotion, threatening to spill over into another wave.

He smiled at her a small smile. "You of all people know how unfair life really is."

"But you don't have to die. I don't want you to die. Please don't die."

"I'm already dead my love. And you will keep me alive in your memories." Richard spoke the words softly but the room was so quiet that the sound carried regardless. "I hope you will think fondly of me when I'm gone. I love you. But it is time for me to say goodbye."

"But I don't want you to go. Why can't we just wait a little longer? We are safe here. No one else knows about it and how to get here but Jazz and I. We can all be here and you don't have to go away." She finally twisted her head a little and peeked out from beneath her hair and John's clothes. "Besides, I couldn't break the heart. Maybe it can't be broken. Maybe you have to stay here with us. With me."

"You couldn't break the heart," a deep voice full of soft warmth filled the room. Slowly the form of an old man coalesced out of the disturbed dust and stood there standing off to the side of the table, looking down at Dia. She looked up at him as did everyone else in the room. "Because you didn't want to deep down inside. And I can tell that none of you," he looked at each one in turn, "really want to, so none of you can do it. At least not alone."

"It has to be us all, doesn't it." Addy said to the man in perfect understanding.

The old man appraised her thoughtfully. "Yes my dear. It will take all of you to destroy the spell that locks us away in here. I'm the creator of the heart and know it well. It can't be destroyed out of anger, only out of love." He looked back down at Dia. "And you aren't killing us, you are setting us free. There is a difference."

"I see no difference." Dia tried to snarl but it was feeble effort at best.

"I do, and so do you Dia." Addy said firmly. "Remember the little deer you brought to the tree house? The one that was injured? It had taken a bad fall and was almost dead, beyond any repair, but it kept trying to hold onto life? It was suffering. You wisely asked for John to put it out of its misery even though Harmony implored you to try to save it again. The poor creature was in agonizing pain and it was needlessly suffering. That night you and John did the right thing. You put it under a sleeping spell and let John smother it. We all buried it that night. It was sad, and painful, but you did it. Without hesitation you knew it had to be done. Would you allow the same thing to happen to Richard? You want him hanging between two worlds, not fully in one or the other, watching the living world but in agony and suffering? It is time to tell Richard goodbye and set him free. He will always be with us in spirit, but he won't be suffering anymore."

Dia turned her head back to nestle in John's arms, her head buried more in his neck, her arm reaching up over his shoulder and her fingers entwined in his hair. She once again had started to cry, but this time it was different. Instead of coming from a place of anger and fury, it welled up in great waves of sorrow and sadness. John's arms enclosed her tighter again and he kissed the side of her face and tried to use his fingers to pull the strands of hair from her features. But his eyes watered down and mixed into hers, running off her jaw and soaking into his shirt.

Richard let her cry till she couldn't anymore. He felt how numb she had become inside. He desperately wished he could become that numb as well. If he had a dagger, he would plunge it into the heart himself and save her any further pain.

With shaky arms and trembling hands, Dia pulled a little space away from John and looked into the man's eyes. Richard watched as John touched the side of her face so tenderly, wiping away the last of her tears. He once again tried to hold down the wave of jealousy and longing to be the one to hold her, and instead looked down at the ground for a moment. When he looked back up he met John's gaze again. There was a strange look that he couldn't fathom. For a moment he contemplated entering John's feelings to figure it out but he knew he couldn't intrude again without permission. He still felt overwhelming guilt about what he had done to him last time, the confusion and fear that the love wasn't his own had led John down an awful path of torment and stress. He wouldn't do it again.

John looked back at Dia and leaned his head forward to rest on hers. They both closed their eyes and Richard could feel Dia trying to climb out a bottomless pit inside and steal herself against what she knew she had to do. Another tear fell from her cheek but she didn't try to wipe it away. Instead she opened her eyes and started to try to rise. Richard could tell her body didn't want to respond anymore.

Carefully John pushed her up onto her knees and then got his own feet under him, pulling her to a standing position in front of the table. She wavered on her unstable legs but didn't fall. John held onto her, one arm around her waist and her leaning on his side. Dia's face was turned away over John's shoulder, unable to face anyone.

Richard rose and looked at the old man that he had spent several years now with inside the heart. He knew he was a kind gentleman who hadn't created the heart out of malice or fear, but from the deep seated inability to let go of his own wife. He had no idea the price his own soul, and that of others, would pay in the end. He wasn't angry at the man. The guilt and sorrow took its own toll and exacted its own punishment for his folly.

"Richard." It was John's voice, cracked from the spent emotion. He looked back up at John standing there, his eyes locked on him. John cleared his throat and tried again, his voice stronger this time. "Come here. It is the last time you will get to hold her and be able to touch her. To say goodbye."

For a second he didn't understand what John meant. He could hear Harmony burst out into full force crying again but it was placed in the back of his mind as the realization of what John was saying took hold.

"Oh, I can't, it wouldn't be right…" his voice trailed off. "I was wrong to do it the first time-"

"The first time," John cut him off, his voice becoming firm but still caring, "I was unprepared and it threw me for a loop. But this time is different. It is okay. If our places were reversed, I would desperately hope you would do the same for me. Would you rather use Billy's body? Or Jazz?"

He was speechless. He glanced over at the other two boys and they both nodded that they would be willing. The warmth spread across his spirit. He knew he had chosen his friends in life well, and he was filled with the happiness for having known them all.

With an effort, he turned back to John. "Are you sure about this. It is such an intrusion-"

"I'm sure." The dark haired man said with conviction.

He couldn't help it; Richard glanced at the old man standing there. "Well get on with it boy," the elderly man smiled, "the rest of us can't hold back the others all day. You have your last chance, one you said you wished for over and over again. Take it."

With a slight nod, Richard turned back to John and pursed his lips. John nodded back at him to do it. In complete trepidation he walked over and entered John's body.

The sensation of life swelled in his mind. He took a deep breath in, noting the smell of the dust, the dried paint, the sweat from John and the smell of Dia's hair. He could feel her in his arms, clutching on for dear life and sanity, trembling again in nervousness. Another deep breath and he reached his hand around and grasped Dia's hair, pulling it back from her face, letting it fall through his fingers. He stroked her head again and with overwhelming emotion he pulled her body around to the front of him and felt it against him, her hot breath on his neck, the wetness from her face electrifying his skin. He gasped in shock and sensation, burying his face in her hair and neck, unable to control the burning fire in his gut as he started to choke up and then dissolved into tears. Inside he could feel John helping to make sure he didn't actually crush her to his chest as the pent up fervent feelings rushed forth making it near impossible to breathe again.

In his arms he could feel Dia start to cry again and he kissed the side of her face, tasting the salty tears that mixed together. It was exhilarating and he couldn't take it anymore. He grasped her jaw and pulled her face away from where it was hiding and looked into her eyes. They were tear shot and swollen but he couldn't remember her looking any more beautiful then right at that moment. She tried to stifle a sniffle as she looked back at him.

"R-r-r-r-icha-r-r-d," she gasped between sobs. "I love y-y-you and will n-n-n-ever for-g-g-g-et-t you."

"Dia," he said with a joy that overtook his heart. "I love you and always will, I'll always be with you. I just hope with time you can forgive me and yourself. Me for dying and you for living."

Her eyes dropped from his and she closed them against the pain. Richard brought his face closer to hers, his lips brushing her face and his own eyes closing. She moved and her lips found his and they kissed, catching their breath between the sobs that still wracked both of their bodies. It was sweet and salty and he knew that was the last physical memory he wanted to have to savor on his journey to the next phase of life.

He lifted himself out of John's body with a brief but profound gratitude to the host before he stepped away. He watched as John completed the kiss and their lips separated. He knew Dia could tell the difference as she slid back down to her own feet and looked at him back in spirit form. Richard didn't even realize he had been holding her that tightly and lifted her so high. But it had felt good. A memory worth dying for.

"The effort to hold back the others is taking its toll." The old man said to the others. "I'm sorry but we must have you all destroy the heart before it is too late."

With his heart much lighter, Richard stepped away from John and Dia. He smiled warmly at Addison who stood there smiling back at him, tears having made her face red and puffy, and then at Billy who had come to stand behind Addy, holding onto her. Richard wasn't sure who was holding who up. He then looked at Harmony and Jazz who held each other in a tender embrace. They also smiled softly back at him. He nodded to them all. "I will miss you guys. You were the most fun I'd ever had, and I treasure each and every moment with every one of you. I couldn't have asked for better friends, companions and family. I hope you think of me fondly in the coming years."

"We will Richard. We will miss you." Harmony croaked out, her voice frail from sentiment and exhaustion.

"I'll miss you as well Harmony. I've never met someone who could continue to smile through so much adversity and continue having such a wonderful good nature even after so much of the stuff Jazz put you through. The students at Hogwarts will be lucky to be taught by you."

"And you'll be with us more than you may realize. John wants to name his first boy after you. I think it is a perfect name. His smile will keep your memory alive." Jazz said with a grin. "D'Artagnan will ride again."

"You will be missed. Especially when we BBQ. You were the best man I have ever seen with a grill." Billy smiled. "In fact, I think we should get another grill and write the word 'Horner' on it so Dia won't blow it up again."

Richard laughed appreciatively. "I wouldn't count on that. I'm the one who told her any idiot could use a grill. She was so intent to learn that we went through five grills before I gave up on it. I would hate to have her get frustrated and want to get back at me for that and blow up the grill out of spite."

"Don't count yourself short. I never told you this but Jazz and I spelled the grills to go crazy whenever Dia tried to cook. So it really wasn't your fault."

"I wondered about that," Richard laughed. "It did seem rather strange that the BBQ would growl and flame up like that. Or the meat wouldn't stay on the bars. Or the automatic charcoal would never light."

"Making Dia use her wand to try to light it instead. Yeah, we didn't realize how bad that one would go until we lost the second half of the back porch. Sorry about that dude. We would have apologized sooner but… well…"

Jazz cut Billy off. "We were laughing too hard. And watching you try to convince Dia that her bad cooking was all in her head was just too hard not to pass up the opportunity."

"I will miss your jokes; you guys always knew how to have fun." Richard sighed and rubbed the back of his neck out of habit, not any real need to massage muscles. "I never laughed or had so much fun as when we were all together."

"I suppose," Jazz went on, "we should apologize to him for putting the bugs in his bed after him and Dia got into the fight over the grill. You were just sure it was Dia, and of course when you confronted her about it she didn't deny it, she just turned your bed into a giant praying mantis and dared you to get a good night's sleep."

"So that's why we had the infestation of dung beetles in the tree house? That was you two?" Addy said, looking at Billy who turned a little red.

"Well we were going to go with fire ants but thought that if the tree house got burned down then Harmony's parents may not let us rebuild it." Billy said with a smile.

"Those stupid beetles destroyed my turkey I cooked for the first time by myself. They took up residence in the bird! You know how hard I worked on that dinner?" Addy said incredulously.

"Why do you think we never told you about it! We could have starved if you had found out!" Billy shook his head at her. "Honestly woman, you need to think these things out."

"Oh, I'm thinking some things out right now William Denbrough. Thinking really hard about lots of things!"

It felt good to listen to everyone banter back and forth just like old times. It made the joy in Richard's heart grow to see everyone smiling again.

Addy turned back to Richard again. "Well if it's any consolation, I had guessed it was tweedle dee and tweedle dumb here that started it all. That special pie I made and set in the window? I transformed the beetles into the mix. And of course the pie came up missing…"

"Oh my gods woman! We ate dung beetles?" Billy exclaimed horrified.

"I told you two not to touch the pie, didn't I? Serves you right." Addy said with a self-satisfying smile.

Jazz squeaked out, "I'm never eating another strawberry surprise pie again in my life."

Everyone laughed at the horrified faces Jazz made towards Billy. When the amusement died down Addy spoke to Richard.

"I wish you the best on your way to the next part of your path. They say death isn't the end, just the beginning. I hope your travels are many and take you to fantastic places. And one day we will meet again on that trail. And we will know you as our friend and as our lost brother to our family. We love you Richard. You may be gone, but never forgotten." Tears welled up in her eyes again and Richard nodded in understanding.

"I'll miss your cooking Addy. Although I'm glad I had to go home before the pie incident." He smiled at her. "And I'll miss how you patched up everyone's hurts, made us feel like we were all welcomed and wanted members of our little club. You are going to be such a fantastic mother. You have an innate style and grace and warmth about you that makes you a natural at it. And living with Jazz and Billy you've gotten plenty of practice."

Addy giggled a little and leaned in for Billy to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You will always be welcome at the house Richard. We will light a candle on your birthday and put it in the window so maybe you can see it from wherever you are going."

"I'd like that Addison. Thank you. I hope Billy realizes how lucky he is."

Jazz snickered, "I don't think Billy is going to get lucky for quite a while after this."

They all let out a brief and sad chuckle.

With the sadness threatening to return, he turned back to John and Dia.

"I can't thank you enough John. You have been my best friend through thick and thin. And tonight you gave me the greatest gift of all. I can never repay your kindness. You are the closest thing I had to a real brother. Your friendship made it all worth it. Even the unfortunate stabbing incident."

"Hey, we made a promise never to speak of that!" John smiled back at Richard.

"Well," Richard retorted, "I guess we are all apologizing for things. So, um, yeah, sorry about that."

John chuckled back. "In that case, I'm sorry about the rabbit out of the hat trick I tried in your family's private box at the World Cup Championships that one year. I had no idea they were spawning so fast in there. I'm surprised your parents let us go again the next year."

"It was less about the rapidly reproductive rabbits and more about Jazz's comments on you wanting to breed like a rabbit that made them uneasy. But you pulled it together nicely with the mince meat pies you brought."

"Yeah, never realized rabbit tasted so good, did you?" John chortle.

"Oh my gods!" Harmony let out a yell. "I ate that! How could you make those rabbits into a pie!"

"Quite easy in fact. And you didn't complain about the stew the next night now did you Harm?"

"OH GROSS!" Harmony yelled out which sent everyone into sniggers under their breaths.

Richard looked at Dia finally and sighed. It had felt good to laugh with the gang one last time, and to hold her in his arms again. But now that it was time to say goodbye, he found he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Dia released the front of John's shirt and carefully turned around to face him. She was pale and shaky but standing on her own, her deep red tresses cascading down her frame.

She cleared her throat and spoke, her voice thin at first, but it gained strength as it went. "Well I do want to say that I am NEVER eating any pie any of you all make ever again."

Everyone gave a silly laugh. A very small smile crept onto her face but was lost again in the next moment.

"And also that I will miss you Richard. I'm sorry I've been such a fool. All this time I kept thinking I was alone. I was never alone. You were with me all the time. And so was everyone else here. I spent so much time trying to run away and be alone that I only made myself feel lonely. I worried that Addy wanted to leave me to be with Billy, when in reality she will never be far from me either. She will always be our home.

And you will be there with us. I love you. If there is something beyond this life know that when you go, you were loved in this one."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I know. I never doubted you loved me for a moment. I may have questioned your cooking abilities, your anger issues, and once in a while your sanity, but never your love for me. I couldn't have asked for a better, smarter, more beautiful woman to love me than you. Just promise me that you will stop thinking you got me or anyone else killed. Those responsible were reprehensible people.

And you were not a coward my love. When your parents were killed, you were a child. There was nothing you could have done. And when your relatives were killed, well that was because they stood up against the darkness that was rising. And when I was killed… well…" he trailed off trying to find the words, "that was my fault for running away from the group. I wanted to be the hero that got the bad guy who had almost killed you. I wanted you to see me as your champion, come to save you. I refused to see that you didn't need saving. You are strong and bright, your only downfall is not having confidence in yourself. I wanted to be your savior when all you wanted was a partner. And for that I am eternally sorry for having failed you."

"You didn't fail me Richard. You were my hero. You did save me from myself on so many occasions. You showed me that I was worthy of someone's love. I just had forgotten that for the last few years." Quiet tears rolled down her cheeks. "And for that I'll be forever grateful."

Richard nodded looked to the old man.

Addy walked over and carefully took the heart from the table. Before she turned, she took her hand and squeezed Dia's arm thoughtfully. Dia squeezed it back with her own hand on top of Addy's. Addy then turned and walked to the middle of the room and placed the heart on the floor and stepped back next to Dia again. Everyone flanked out and made a circle around the heart. After Addy came Billy, then Harmony, then Jazz next to John. They all took out their wands.

Other spirits appeared next to each living person, they were the ones who had been helping keep the dark wizards at bay. They left the sides of the person they were protecting and walked to the center where the heart shone brilliantly on the floor. The young lovers snuggled in each other's arms. Mary held her dear husband's hand. Dwayne gave Dia a deep bow and nodded is thanks. There were others but Richard stopped being aware of them.

Richard stood between the others who stood near the heart, and Dia. He couldn't stop looking at her. He wanted her to be the last image he saw before…

The group raised their wands when Addy nodded to them. All but Dia. She just stood there looking at Richard.

"You aren't killing me my love. You are setting me free. And yourself. I love you." He said to her.

"I love you Richard Horner. May you be at peace." She said, and then in barely a whisper she said "Goodbye."

She raised her wand and pointed to the heart as well.

With a smile, he whispered back. "Goodbye Jacordia McPherson."

He watched her take a deep breath in and then with a small flick of her wand, she mumbled "Expulso!"

The others each followed suit till six wands were firing a stream of magic into the heart. Richard could see another tear make its way down Dia's cheek as the world started to warp, then splinter, and then it winked out entirely.

/

The Wizard's Heart shattered into millions of glowing red bits before they swirled around the room in ruby confetti and settled in the dust. Once again, the six friends stood alone in the room. Dia had stopped breathing. She closed her eyes and felt for Richard, but he was gone.

With a sigh she let out her breath, and then collapsed. Before she passed out completely she felt John's hands catch her and him swing her into his arms. His soft voice whispered, "I have you. And I'm never letting you go."

Her thoughts swam into the depths of blackness and she was gone.

/

Chapter 17

Acceptance

**Dia opened her eyes slowly, to find herself laying on one of the sofas in the main room of the hotel. She sat up quickly, looking around. Confusion covered her face. Addy entered the room dressed in her night clothes, rubbing her damp hair with a towel. She knew right away the things that must be running though Dia's mind.**

"**Hey you." Addy walked over and sat next to Dia. "How are you?"**

"**I am not quite sure yet. Things are a little fuzzy in my head." Dia was rubbing the side of her head trying to clear things up in her mind.**

"**Don't worry, it will all come to you. You have been out for quite some time. We figured you needed the rest." Addy smiled at her. "We have been keeping an eye on you for the last few hours. No nightmares so far."**

"**No nightmare!" Dia half smiled at Addy. "So we really did it? It wasn't just a dream."**

"**Yup, we really did it." Addy rubbed Dia's arm. "I am proud of you Dia. I know it was hard on you, letting Richard go. It was hard on us all." Addy smiled at Dia.**

"**It was hard, but it was right." While she was still trying to get her bearings, Dia sniffed at the air. "What is that smell? Is John brewing another heath potion?" **

**Addy giggled. "No hun, I hate to tell you this, but the stench of dirty socks, and goat butt you are smelling is coming from you!" Addy plugged her nose with her finger and thumb, and waved her hand as if fanning the smell away. Dia gasped.**

"**Are you kidding me? That is Me!" She almost gagged. "How could you stand it? Why didn't you wake me?" Addy just laughed.**

"**Because until about 10 minutes ago we all smelled like that. As for waking you, well we all wanted to take showers and knew you would be in there forever! John should be out any second now, and you can get in." Just at that moment Jazz walked in wrapped in just a towel.**

"**Unless you would like to join him." Jazz was grinning from ear to ear. "We all know you do." **

"**Jasper Whitehorse!" Harmony said sternly as she walked into the room. "Leave her alone!" They all turned at looked at her. "Just because your mind lives in the gutter, does not mean that everyone thinks that. And go put some clothes on!" Harmony was rubbing the sides of her head just above her hair line. Jazz moved quickly to his room.**

"**Can't anyone take a joke around here?" He asked as he walked past Harmony. "And by anyone, I mean you!" He looked at Harmony. "Whatever hit you in the head, knocked out your sense of humor!" As he walked through the bedroom door, he removed his towel, mooning the three girls. Dia and Addy snickered slightly. They had all seen Jazz's unclothed butt so many times it was no longer a shock.**

"**Don't encourage him!" Harmony snapped still rubbing her head.**

"**What is wrong with you Harm. Most of the time you would be giggling right along with us?" Dia asked.**

"**I don't know what is going on. Maybe that bump did knock my sense of humor out, and replaced it with this splitting headache. I thought that a hot shower would help, but so far it hasn't." Harmony's voice had lost it normal happy regale.**

"**Come here Harm." Addy said with concern. "I want to look at your head again."**

"**What have you taken up reading the bumps on people's heads" Dia chuckled, trying her hardest to keep her thoughts on the present.**

"**Very funny Dia. Not even Trelawney thinks that is a viable method of fortune telling." Harmony sat on the floor in front of Addy with a humph. Dia rolled her eyes at Addy. Addy could see that Dia wanted to say something more, but thought better of it. Addy probed the bump on the back of Harmony's head. **

"**Does this hurt at all?" She asked as she tenderly touched the bump on the back of Harmony's head.**

"**No, not a bit. But I think I may have been hit up here." Harmony pointed to the spots she had been rubbing earlier. Addy pushed away the hair, as she felt two small bumps on the top of Harmony's head. She let out a small gasp.**

"**What? What is it?" Harmony cried as she grabbed at her head. Addy smacked her hands away. **

"**Dia look at this and tell me what you see." Addy pointed to the two spots on Harmony's head.**

"**Are you feckin' kidding me? Are those?" Dia's eyes went wide with surprise, and a wild smile grew across her face. **

"**What, tell me what is going on here! It is my head we are talking about here!" Harmony was almost frantic.**

"**Well, speaking of Trelawney, remember her prediction about your horns?" Addy giggled. "She isn't going to be disappointed."**

**Harmony shot up and ran to her room screaming. Dia rolled off the sofa, in a fit of laughter. Taking Addy with her as she went. With a thump and squeal the two girls hit the floor. **

"**What the Hell!" Billy yelled as he ran into the room half wrapped in a towel. Dia and Addy looked up at him and burst into a louder, harder roll of laughter. Billy just shook his head, and turned to go get dressed. Dia wailed hysterically.**

"**Hey it isn't often you see two full moons in one night!" Dia nudged at Addy with her elbow. Addy was almost blushing, as she watched Billy's bare but vanish into their room.**

"**Dia, I hate to be rude, but you smell like something that could be found under Jazz's bed. Please go take a shower." Addy pointed to Dia's room, as John walked out, one towel wrapped around his waist and another he had used to dry his hair draped around his neck. **

"**Yes, please. You offend!" John replied, and pointed to the bathroom. Dia sighed and got to her feet. The effort seemed to talk every ounce of energy she could muster. Addy got up quickly, afraid that Dia might fall. **

"**Do you want me to go with you?" Addy was concerned, Dia looked weak. **

"**I'm okay Addy, Just tired. You need your rest, you and the baby." Dia's walked slowly toward her bedroom door.**

"**Are you sure, I could sit with you if you want." John looked at Addy, worry covered his face. Addy's face showed the same concern. **

"**Hah" Dia scoffed mildly. "This isn't a peep-show." She tried to smile, to show them they she would be fine. It didn't work so well. "Honestly you two, I can shower all by myself. I will be fine." Dia went through the door and shut it behind her.**

"**I don't like the thought of her in there alone. She isn't in top form right now." At this point John was more thinking out loud, then speaking to Addy.**

"**You do know I can hear you," came Dia's voice from the bedroom.**

"**Well we know her hearing is in top shape." Addy raised her eyebrow at John. "Don't worry; I will keep close tabs on her. I think she just wants some time alone. I am really glad I can't feel her thoughts anymore. Whatever is brewing in her head right now is just the calm before the storm."**

**/**

**Dia turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, then undressed. She stepped into the flowing water, feeling it run over her face. She turned and let it run over her hair. She felt like years of layers of dirt were running off her. She closed her eyes and stood there. Images flashing in her mind. Trying to make heads or tails of them. A wave of weakness took her over, she leaned against the wall to her right and slid down into the tub. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she put the stopper in the drain and let the water fall on her. Her body shook with grief. Tears and sobs over took her, yet she wasn't quite sure exactly who she was crying for, herself or Richard. **

**The sound of the door opening escaped her; it was the click of it shutting that got her attention. **

"**Hello Addy." Dia said softly in between sobs.**

"**Hey Dia." Addy replied tenderly. "Are ya trying to see who can fill the tub faster, you or the shower head?" **

"**Yeah, something like that." Dia sniffed. "Don't worry I fixed it so it wouldn't over flow." Addy sat down on the floor mat next to the tub. **

"**Good, cause I have already had my bath." Addy wasn't laughing or trying to be funny. It was just how they did things. The two girls didn't say anything more. Addy was worried, and just content to sit with Dia until she wanted to talk. Dia was glad she was there. The moments passed as the girls sat in the steam filled bathroom. Addy had started to hum, and was soon singing. **

"**Another turning point**

**a fork's tuck in the road.**

**Time grabs you by the wrist;**

**directs you where to go.**

**So make the best of this test**

**And don't ask why.**

**It's not a question**

**but a lesson learned in time.**

**It's something unpredictable**

**but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

**So take the photographs **

**and still frames in your mind.**

**Hang it on a shelf **

**in good health and good time.**

**Tattoos of memories **

**and dead skin on trial.**

**For what it's worth **

**it was worth all the while.**

**It's something unpredictable **

**but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

**It's something unpredictable **

**but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable**

**but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life."**

"**Addy?" Dia asked quietly.**

"**What sis?" Addy snapped out of her daze. "Oh sweetie, I am sorry."**

"**Don't be. It's true. It was the right thing to do..." Dia tailed off into quiet sobs. The quiet knock at the door startled Addy. Sitting in the bathroom with Dia, lost in thought, she had forgotten that anyone else was there. John stuck his head in the door. **

"**Everything okay in here?" He asked almost shyly.**

"**No." the girls said in unison, they chuckled a little.**

"**They will be." John said tenderly. "I can already see things starting to mend. You two will never change will you. I mean the way you are together?"**

"**I don't think so." Dia said from the shower.**

"**I don't see it happening any time soon." Addy smiled at John.**

"**Good. I like it. It is how it should be." John smiled back at Addy as he leaned against the sink. "I was getting a little worried. I had to check in."**

"**I am surprised it took you so long." Addy winked at him.**

"**I do have some self-control. Not much, but some." John smiled a little and shook his head. Another tap at the door, and Billy stuck his head in, eyes closed. **

"**Is it safe, can I come in?" He asked timidly**

"**Safe, I don't know about that, but you can come in." Dia sounded a little more like herself. Addy wasn't sure if Dia was feeling better, or if she was putting up a front for Billy. Billy walked over and sat next to Addy. **

"**Good to hear you are feeling a little better Dia." Billy looked at Addy. "How are you doing?" He put one arm around her shoulder and one hand on her tummy. As soon as he touched her, her stomach grumbled loudly. "Damn, I knew I forgot something, you haven't eaten in hours." He looked at John. "Has anyone ordered room service?" Just then Jazz stuck his head in the door.**

"**Did someone say food? Where? I am starving!" Harmony pushed him in the rest of the way. **

"**Okay, I think the bathroom is now at max capacity." Addy giggled.**

"**Yeah it is a wonder that any of us ever get showered, or even use the bathroom. Does anyone realize I am in here, naked?" Dia added.**

"**Really? Let me see" Jazz reached for the shower curtain. Harmony pulled him back just in time. **

"**I think you and I need to order some room service, and leave these guys alone." Harmony continued to pull Jazz out of the bathroom.**

"**Do you want anything special Addy?" Billy doted. "Pickles and ice cream, you know something like that?"**

"**Prunes." Dia answered. **

"**Prunes? Dia you want prunes? Are you having some um... digestion problems?" Billy asked, a little confused.**

"**No Billy Goat! My hands look like them. I would appreciate it if you would all leave and let me dry off and get dressed!" Dia almost growled. **

"**Oh sorry sweetie." Addy chirped. "Let's get out of here and let her do her thing. We will be right outside the door if you need anything." The three that remained got up and exited the room.**

**/**

**Room service had just arrived as Dia exited the bathroom. As promised Addy, John and Billy were sitting on the bed waiting for her. Her skin seemed almost translucent, it was so pale. Addy wasn't sure if it was from being in the shower so long, or because she was so worn out.**

"**Perfect timing, food is here." Addy grabbed Dia by the arm. "Let's get some food in you." Again Addy's stomach grumbled loudly.**

"**Sounds like you need it more than me." Dia nudged Addy and smiled. **

**/**

**Everyone filled their plates, and made their way into Dia and Harmony's room. Dia and Addy filled their plates first, so the claimed the prime spots on the bed. Everyone was so hungry that no one really spoke, except to comment on how good the food tasted. Addy had eaten her share, and was stuffed. Billy finished shortly after and sat their plates on the bedside table. He put his arm around her one hand on her tummy again. They sat in silence, watching the rest of their friends finish their meal. Once every one was done they only spoke of how good the meal was. Finally Dia spoke up.**

"**Ok since everyone is avoiding it, let me be the first to jump on the back of the elephant that seems to be in this bed with us all." The corners of her mouth turned up in a soft smile. Addy grabbed her hand, and held it as she spoke. "What we all went through today was tough. It was tough for all of us. I forgot that Richard was not just mine; he was a friend to all of us. It was hard to say goodbye to him, but even harder to watch you all say goodbye. He will be truly missed by us all, but I don't want any of us to stop speaking of him. Or avoid the subject to spare my feelings. It would be an insult to his memory. So it is time to start honoring our friend and keeping his memory alive." Addy squeezed Dia's hand as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.**

"**Dia is right." John spoke softly, but still carried his normal tone. The one that made everyone look to him as a leader. "Richard was my best friend, well one of them anyway." He smiled at his friends around him. "I am proud to share his memory with all of you. You all know how smart and how brave he was, but you also know how dumb and scared he could be too." John looked down at his hands. "Isn't it funny that the young man, who would chase down a dark wizard and look death in the eye, couldn't stand to sleep with the closet door open?" He chuckled softly. "I guess it was little things like that, which made him human. I never want any of us to stop talking about him, because even if the memory hurts, you still smile because you were lucky enough to have been there." Jazz clapped John on the back.**

"**I know you all think I am going to say something childish and stupid here." Jazz cleared his throat. "And knowing myself pretty well, I just might. Life is too short to take it all so serious, even Richard knew that. You all think I am this great practical joker. The fact is some of my best ideas came from Richard. The time Dia's hair wouldn't quit braiding itself. You all thought that was me. Well it was, but it was Richards's idea. He liked it when she wore her hair back like that, and well it was great revenge for the time she made all my hair fall out. I had no idea her hair would start braiding other things into itself, but it made it even funnier. If it were not for Richard teaching me the counter-spell it may still be at it. Truth be told he was so much like each of us and we didn't even notice, because we were trying to be so much like him. It was because of Richard that I wanted to become and Auror. I think I would have made a great one. Yet now it is because of Richard I know I will make an excellent teacher." Jazz smiled and looked at all his friends. "I didn't mess that up too bad did I?" Harmony hugged Jazz around the neck.**

"**That was wonderful Jazz." Harmony smiled at him and turned to look at everyone. "Richard was like a brother, just as John is. I can't say anything better about him. He and John spent so much time together, sometimes I wondered where one stopped and the other began. They were my protectors and my tormentors. It was often a love hate relationship. Now I am glad I had them. I understand that they were only trying to teach me how to take care of myself. I think they did a pretty good job." **

"**I guess I will go next." Billy said. "I know I will never be like most of the people in this room. You are all so brave and daring. That just isn't me, but Richard really had a hand in my acceptance of that. I felt out of place with all of you, for so long. Richard told me one time that if just being with the girl he loved, was enough for him it would make his life so much easier. That isn't saying that you weren't enough for him Dia." Billy touched her hand softly. "It just meant that he need you and an exciting career, and the thrill of life. For me, that is just too much. Addy is all I have ever wanted in life since first year. My job can be oober boring, and with you all around I know that I will have all the thrill of life I need. Addy gives me a trill that none of you will ever understand, and I can't even begin to explain" Billy pointed at Jazz. "Jazz if you open your mouth right now I will spell it shut!" Jazz just smiled at Billy. "Richard somehow understood, and somehow because of that, I was okay with it." He leaned over and kissed Addy on the cheek. Addy touched his face softly.**

"**Richard was a leader." Addy sighed. "I admired that about him. I can't stand to be the leader, you all know that. He knew that. I think Richard was the first of you all, other than Dia, to start calling me mom. It took me a long time to figure out why this guy, who was older than me, called ME mom. It was late one night that he explained it to me. He had been really sick, and on top of that he was homesick. Not really having a home I never understood it. I was sitting up with him, the way I do with all of you when you are sick. He was laying with his head in my lap and talked with me. He just needed some comforting. He told me that I took such good care of him and the rest of you. So while I may not take the lead on things you all turn to me, for comfort or advice, the way most people do to their mom's. He told me I was the best mom he could have asked for. It made me very proud of the name. I know that you all use it as a dig sometimes, but it will never see it that way. I am doing and saying what I feel it right and best, so I can protect my family. Richard made me see that. He could always point out the best qualities in a person." Addy smiled at her friends and turned to Dia, and hugged her. "Your turn sis." She whispered in her ear. **

"**Thanks mom." Dia whispered back. Dia leaned against John's shoulder, closed her eyes and was quiet for a moment. She smiled at her friends as she opened her eyes. "These are things we all need to hear about Richard. I don't know if there is anything I can tell you about him you don't already know. All these things you have shared about Richard are what made me love him. He was so brave and full of adventure. I really liked that about him. What I loved about him was that he was so free to care. It has taken me years to care for all of you the way I do now." Dia winked at Billy. "Well some of you I am still working on, but it is getting there." Billy winked back but said nothing. **

"**Richard really cared about us; it took him such a short time to make us his family. I loved that, and if I could be anything like him, that is what I would choose." Dia smiled again at her friends. "Part of me says I should be crying about all the beautiful things we have said about Richard, but a bigger part is telling me to smile because we were all so very lucky to have called him friend." John squeezed Dia tight in his arms. Addy leaned over and hugged her and John, pulling Billy in with them. Harmony reached across joining in the hug. Jazz followed. **

"**Wow, a group hug, and no one is in fear of being kick, hit or punched!" Jazz's voice showed a real tone of shock. The six friends all giggled. **

"**Well if it makes you feel better Jazz..." Dia said and lightly punched him in chest. **

**/**

**They talked on into the night. Not of anything important, but about the kind of things that cross one's mind in those hours when sleep is hanging heavy on eyelids. One by one they drifted off to sleep, until only Dia and Addy held the ever looming sleep at bay. **

"**Dia, do you think we will ever be normal?" Addy asked in a hushed voice**

"**I hope not." Dia replied.**

"**Good, me too." Addy said and let sleep take her over.**

/

Flames licked at the wood sending sparks flying up in the drafts of heat towards the starry sky above. The wood cracked and popped as little fissures of pitch burst into flame within. A heavy drum beat sounded into the night, hands and feet keeping in time with each strike.

Dia looked around as she twirled and stomped to the rhythm, watching her friends gyrating and clapping their hands together as they danced in a circle around their ceremonial pyre. It was Jazz's fourteenth birthday and they were celebrating it in the usual fashion; howling and jumping around dressed like wild natives. She smiled and clapped as she chanted along with the others, her feet kicking up some of the dirt as she whirled around.

Jazz let out a war whoop and attacked Billy with a fake spear and the two started running and jumping off things as Billy tried not to get caught and tied up to the stake again. As they rounded Harmony Jazz suddenly grasped her and bit at her neck making her scream in shock and laughter. Out of the shadows John leapt in and in his hand he held a rapier.

"Unhand that poor creature you fowl, um, stinky person you." John demanded with a falsetto tone that made Dia giggle.

"How dare you interrupt me in my ritual!" Jazz yelled back, thumping his chest. "I will make you rue the day you were born you irrelevant whelp!"

From the far side of the fire Addy laughed. "I think you mean irreverent."

"Hell no, John's irrelevant to me. What he says doesn't matter, right?" Jazz said, thinking about it, and then suddenly jumping back into character he shouted, "I will dispatch you with haste. Like you know, post haste."

"I can take you in my sleep." John bantered back, puffing out his chest and jaw.

"Well that sounds dirty." Dia said to Addy and got a glare from John.

"Dia, get your mind out of the gutter." John threw back at her over his shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow. "Make me you stupid Muskertwit."

John stopped and faced her for a moment, contemplating it. But his thoughts were interrupted by Billy coming up behind him with a sword of his own.

"Ah ha! You foolishly fell into our trap!" Billy let out his best evil laugh. "You always are a sucker for the fairer sex." With a glance over to Dia, Billy amended, "well, sometimes terribly unfair sex, but you get the point," he made a jab at John, "of my sword!" Billy then threw Jazz another foil which the darker skinned boy caught with ease.

"Ah ha!" Jazz echoed. "Now what are you going to do you… um…"

"You lowlife, feeble minded, pathetic excuse for a male?" Dia said helpfully.

Abruptly John faced Dia, lowering his sword. "Hey, I said I was sorry for destroying your favorite coat. But it was crawling across the floor towards you on its own and I thought it was going to hurt you. I told you I didn't know it was spelled to come to you when you got cold. When are you going to let it go?"

With the tip of the blunted steel, Jazz jabbed John in the ribs. "When your skin is made into another coat for the lady you knave!" He shouted, and John brought his sword up and countered Jazz's before he could poke him again.

"We've got you surrounded, give up and bow down to the new order!" Billy demanded in his best deep voice that the boy could muster. It came out wavered instead, his voice still trying to change.

"You'll never take me alive!" John countered in a loud bravado, backing towards the fire.

"Give up before we make a skewer out of you and eat you for dinner!" Billy exclaimed, and then added, "Shut up Dia."

"Make me Billy goat." She sneered and kicked a rock at him. Billy's sword changed directions and pointed at her instead. "Woman, be quiet before I make you do terrible things! Like doing the dishes, or the laundry or, um,"

"Cooking?" Jazz added helpfully.

"Yeah, cooking, that's it. Shut up woman or I'll make you cook us all a feast for kings as we celebrate running this pretty boy through with our thirsty blades!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Jazz agreed.

"Oh yeah?" Dia sneered. "You just try it and you'll never speak in a deep voice again!"

Billy and Jazz exchanged looks and started to shift positions to trap Dia between them and the fire but someone ran in and grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. She looked up into the face of the young Richard who was only a year older than they were. He smiled down at her and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I'll save you pretty lady." He gallantly pronounced. "And I'll fight with you Sir John and together we will take down these pirates and dance on their graves!" Richard looked over at John who looked from Dia to Richard.

"Hi there Richard, you're late." Addy called to him from where she stood partly around the fire.

"Sorry about that. I had to clean my room and mom and dad wouldn't let me use magic. You have any idea how long that takes?" Richard replied to her. He looked over at Harmony and waved. "Hey there Harmony, you look wonderful as always."

She grinned back at the handsome boy which made Jazz grab her and try to tickle her. He grunted as he struggled to keep her and tickle her with one hand and hold up the sword in the other. "No talking to the enemy girl! You're my captive!"

"Have no fear beautiful princess, Sir John and I will save you from this beast of a sub human and his pet goat." Richard yelled to her. With another quick kiss to Dia's forehead Richard raised the sword and nodded to John.

The two boys proceeded to swing their swords and have a mock battle with Jazz and Billy, running around the fire, using the girls as shields, and basically having a fun time at attempted swashbuckling and swordplay. Several times Addy gasped, afraid someone was hurt, but the boys each time shook it off and continued to chase each other around and occasionally wrestle. The girls looked on and giggled appreciatively even when they were taken as brief hostages by one or another of the teams.

When Dia rubbed her arms, Richard ran over and snatched up his coat and slipped it over her shoulders with as much chivalry as he could muster. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Billy roll his eyes at them. John snuck up behind Billy and lightly kicked Billy's knees out from under him. For a moment Dia could see John looking at her with a strange look in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as Billy could get up and attack back.

Richard buttoned a few of the front fasteners to keep Dia warm. Then with a forefinger, he ran it along her jaw and she smiled up at him. The moment passed quickly and it was over in a flash as Jazz roared and charged Richard with what Dia thought was the most pathetic war cry ever.

Finally with a flourish Richard and John vanquished Billy and Jazz and had them on their knees promising to clean the tree house when they got back so that the girls didn't have to do it yet again, especially since it was the boys and their water fight that messed it up. With a few quick steps Richard had crossed the space to where Dia stood watching and seized her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips, leaning her over in what seemed like a scene from a tawdry romance novel.

"Richard!" Addy's voice cried out, disturbing the kiss, "watch out! Her hair is too close to the fire!"

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly as he pulled her farther away and held her next to his body, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other still holding the rapier. Dia put her arms around his neck and looked into his soft brown eyes. He moved his face closer and rubbed his nose on hers. He sighed. "I hate to say this, but I have to go now."

Dia shook her head. "No, I'm not ready for you to go. I don't want you to leave."

He smiled in that way that had melted her heart on so many occasions. "But it is time for me to go sweetheart. I can't stay here."

"You are leaving me alone?"

"No love, you are not alone. I'm with you always. And besides, my best friend here is with you and he won't ever let you be alone. And if you ever need me, just dream of me and I'll be there."

"I don't understand. Why do you have to go, you just got here?"

Richard drew his finger down her cheek and sighed deeply. "Because I don't belong here anymore. But I'm glad to have had this night with all of you once more, under the stars. Freedom is a powerful thing." He looked up at the others and they smiled back at him. He nodded to them and looked back down at her, pulling her into a hug. Then with an effort, he pulled himself away from her and pivoting on one foot, turned away from her and walked to the edge of the firelight. He paused, and for a second he stood there, staring at the ground before he turned and looked at Dia one last time, the fire playing warmly on his face, trying feebly to chase away the shadows that were slowly swallowing him.

She met his eyes and could tell he struggled to say something. Dia smiled at him, "Thanks for saving me D'Artagnan. You were my hero. If I ever need you I'll just call and listen for the hoof beats for your return in the moonlight. Goodbye."

With a smile he lifted his blade to his face in a salute, whipping it down and away like she had seen him do so many times before. With a quick look to the others, his gaze fell on someone to the rear of her. Dia knew John had walked up quietly behind her and stood there not saying a word. Richard nodded to the boy and his gaze returned to Dia. With a wink he abruptly turned and walked off into the night, his body lost in darkness beyond the circle.

It took her a little bit to realize John had grasped her shoulders with his strong hands. She turned her head to look up into his deep green eyes that seemed to have aged. They were full of understanding and sympathy. And something else. She recognized the love he had for her in his face. She leaned into him as his arms encircled her, drawing her close for security, warmth and comfort. She sighed.

As her head leaned against his chest she could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. She closed her eyes and listened to it for a little while. When she opened her eyes back up she was in a dark room, her head lying on his chest, his arms around her body protectively. She could hear his breath as he slept next to her. She lifted her head and swiveled it enough to confirm all her friends were in the bed with her. With a weak smile, she heard Richard's words again.

"You are not alone."

The numbness that had been tagging at her soul lifted and for the first time in years she felt like she could breathe, really breathe. She still could feel the hole that Richard's passing had left there, but it didn't stab at her heart. It didn't threaten to suck her down into the abyss deep inside her. And she didn't feel like she was trapped in a nightmare anymore. The world held possibilities again, joyful ones that didn't make her want to run away before they drug her into the pit.

She watched John sleep, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic motion, stable and soothing. For a few moments she contemplated waking him up but knew that he needed his sleep as did everyone else. It had been a stressful day for everyone, not just her. She could feel a new clarity to her thoughts as if some invisible blinders had been lifted from her mind.

As she lay there watching him she realized just how deeply she really did love him. She could barely remember a time when he hadn't been in her life, first as an annoying little boy, then as a friend and confidant, and now…

The smile slid silently onto her face. She realized now that he had loved her for a very long time as well, long before either had consciously known it. When he had antagonized her as kids it was his way of telling her he had feelings for her. All of his misdirected attempts to help her was his way of watching out for her and showing he cared. She had been so blind, wrapped up in her own pain and torment that she had missed just how much he had suffered along with her. He had put up with so much anger and hurt from her over the years that he had taken to flirting with anything that had an interest in him and was willing to be nice to him for at least a while. He wanted someone to need him and appreciate him for who he was; a handsome, kind hearted, sweet, smart, brave man. He needed this vindication so badly he had become head boy and still she had rejected him over and over again. He wanted to save the world from the evil that had taken his own parents, and hers, but he couldn't save her from her own pain.

She had no idea how to make up the lost years of anguish and distress she had caused him, but she was eager to try.

His arms flexed and he rolled over onto his side facing her, drawing her close to his body again. She rested her head on his arm and shoulder where she could still hear his heart beat in her ear and feel his breath on the side of her face. His embrace completely encircled her body and his leg slipped over her hip, encasing her in a snuggly, safe warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. She slid her arm under his and over his side, holding him close as well, her fingers touching his skin under the edge of his nightshirt. She couldn't remember being this happy in a lifetime.

A quiet whisper sounded in her ear. "You better get back to sleep my love. Tomorrow's going to be a long day with the wedding and all."

She couldn't help but beam at him. "How did you know I was awake? The link is gone."

His arms gave her a little squeeze. "I always know when you are awake when you are next to me. I can't help it. Must be because I love you so much."

The smile threatened to rupture her face. "That or I'm a restless sleeper. Maybe when we are married we should sleep in separate beds so you can get a good night's sleep." She suggested.

"Nope, I can't allow that. I'd spend all my time sneaking into your room just to be with you. Sorry, you'll just have to put up with me knowing when you are awake. Better get used to it."

She gave a mock sigh. "If I must."

"I insist."

"Well in that case…" she trailed off playfully, "I guess I can put up with that. As long as you promise to love me that is."

"Forever then, it's a deal." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Now get to sleep hon, I plan on keeping you up very late tomorrow night. I plan to do bad things with you."

Her smile was starting to hurt her face it was so big. "I look forward to it John. I know I haven't told you it enough, but I really appreciate all you've done for me and I love you more than you could ever know. But I do want to try to show you later."

"I love you too Dia. I always have. I hope you know I always will."

"I do."

She could feel his grin get bigger as he whispered again in her ear. "Those are two words I expect to hear someday soon."

"You will. As soon as you ask me. But I have to tell you that I think Jazz is going to beat you to the punch."

"Jazz is going to ask you to marry him?" he said teasingly.

"No," she quietly chuckled. "I think he is going to ask her to marry him as soon as the school year ends. "So your time will have to wait."

"I can wait as long as it takes as long as you are there."

"I haven't been there as I should have been. But from now on, I will be, I promise."

"Good enough for me. Now seriously, get some sleep. You need your strength."

"Not to worry, if I run out of strength, I'll just lean on yours."

In response he squeezed her again in his arms. She returned the grasp with her own arm and sighed deeply, her body reminding her how tired she still was. Pressed up against his body, she could smell his skin. She recognized his favorite body wash mixed in with the wonderful smell that was only his. The scent made her feel like she was home. She knew wherever she was, as long as he was there, she would be home.

"I love you." Her voice was barely audible as she was falling into the void between states.

The last thing she remembered hearing was his soft murmur say "I love you too Jacordia Aurora McPherson. I love you too."

/

**The Nevada sun had yet to show itself above the horizon. Yet the purples and blues of dawn for told its coming. Billy had heard the light tap at the door. It wasn't easy getting out of a bed that held six people, and not waking any of them. Quickly he dressed. He was thankful the small owl had been so quiet. He took the small package it held in its talon, gave it a treat and sent it on its way. He heard something behind him. He froze in his tracks. It was then he realized exactly how quiet it was. He thought hard and quickly. He had been so careful not to wake anyone. He couldn't remember if he had heard it or not. One thing he was sure of, he couldn't hear Jazz's snoring now. Quickly he opened the package, checked the contents, and shoved it into his pocket.**

**Slowly Billy turned around. Just then, Jazz pounced on him, sending the boys tumbling ass over teakettle, landing with Jazz sitting on Billy's chest. The lack of shock Billy showed was to the fact that Jazz was especially fond of this method of attack. Addy had once told Billy it reminded her of the way Tigger would often "Bounce" Rabbit, in the Whinnie the Pooh stories she love to read as a child. Billy lay limp on the floor, shaking his head.**

"**Jazz, you moron! You are gonna wake everyone up."**

"**What are you being so secretive about Billy Boy, why don't you want to wake anyone up?" Jazz pressed Billy's shoulders to the ground which was a moot point, as Billy still wasn't struggling against Jazz's hold on him.**

"**I am not being secretive; I am just trying to be considerate. A concept that is obviously quite foreign to you. Yesterday was a very long and trying day for most of us, and last night was no walk in the park. Plus it is the first night we all slept soundly in a long time." This was all true, but Billy really didn't want Jazz to know what he had in his pocket.**

**Jazz got to his feet, releasing Billy from his hold. Billy quickly checked his pocket, making sure it's content was intact. He let out a small sigh of relief. Jazz eyed him suspiciously.**

"**What, you making sure Little Willy's ok, just in case Addy ever lets you get lucky again?" Jazz was grin covered his face. Billy knew that Jazz would hound him until he gave in, but he wasn't going down without a fight.**

"**I get lucky with Addy every day, for your information." Billy smirked. Jazz's grin fell flat.**

"**I don't think I want to hear the rest of this." Jazz said knowing he had opened a can of worms that was all too ready to be released. **

"**Oh you're gonna hear it Jazz." Billy's smirk changed to a soft smile. "Every day when I wake up and see Addy there next to me, I am lucky. Every time she smiles at me, I am lucky. Every time she holds my hand, puts her arm around me, hugs me or kisses me I am lucky." Billy meant every word that came from his mouth. "And well today I hope she will make me the luckiest man in the world." Billy produced the small box from his pocket and held it out to Jazz. "Today I hope with all of my heart she will agree to be my wife." Jazz took the box and opened it. Inside was Billy's grandmother's ring. The ring was a heart shaped ruby, surrounded by small diamonds, inset in a wide band of white gold. Jazz smiled, closed the box and handed it back to Billy.**

"**Well then Billy boy, there is a lot of work to be done, and I am just the man to help you." Jazz put his arm around Billy and smiled at him in a way that made Billy very nervous. "I say we roust this lot of laze-abouts, and get on with this day." With that Jazz made a beeline for the bedroom, where the remaining friends lay sleeping. **

"**I don't think that is such..." Billy started to say but it was too late, Jazz was already jumping on the bed. The groans of the half sleeping, rudely awoken, friends sounded. Billy ran into the room. "It wasn't my idea, I tried to stop him. Someone lost his leash!"**

"**Get off of me you big lummox!" Dia snapped. **

"**Hey I was jealous, the three of you girls in here with our John." Jazz batted his eyes and through his arms around John. "I miss the days when Billy and I had you all to ourselves John-john!" Then Jazz kissed him full on the mouth. **

"**Have you lost what was left of your tiny mind?" John shouted as he jumped from the bed, spitting and gagging, almost knocking Addy to the floor, but turning to catch her just before she hit. John helped Addy to her feet. She was looking a little pale. "Addy how are you feeling?" John asked. Billy rushed to her side.**

"**Addy you don't look so good." Billy put his arm around her waist.**

"**I am okay." Addy replied as her stomach made a horrible noise. "Just feeling a little off..." With that Addy ran for the bathroom. With that, Dia stood up on the bed and stepped on Jazz as many times as she could, as she made her way to where Billy and John stood. She gave John a quick kiss, and went in after Addy. Billy watched and wrinkled his nose at the sight. He had expected her to be her normal sour self. The way she normally was when rudely awoken. John smiled and turned his attention back to the bed, where Jazz was pawing and groping at Harmony who was trying to escape his grasp. Finally landed an excellent punch to his mid-section, and got out of bed. Her mood was to say the least, fowl. **

"**Jasper Whitehorse, I don't know what has gotten into that fool head of yours this morning, but it is obvious that none of us are in the mood for it. Get out of here and do something useful with yourself, order some breakfast while we get dressed." Harmony was stern and wasn't taking no for an answer. "Now Jazz, MOVE!" Jazz got up and walked out of the room with his head held low.**

"**See if I ever try to do anything nice for you guys again." Jazz said as he left the bedroom.**

**/**

**The morning bustle continued. Jazz ordered breakfast. John and Harmony got dressed. Billy paced in front of the bathroom door. His worry for Addy and nerves for the events to come were twisting in his mind. Addy finally exited the bathroom, not looking much better, but professing that she felt fine. Dia kept a watchful eye on her, only taking them off of her to occasionally snog with John. This wasn't helping Billy's mood much. **

"**Hey Billy, let's go, we have things to get done." Jazz yelled as he stood at the door to the suite.**

"**Things to get done?" John asked. "What do you two have to get done?" Billy looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Dia looked him up and down suspiciously. **

"**Yeah, I need to see if my parents returned my message from last night, and pick up some brochures on the places we want to check out today." Jazz was smiling in a way that made Addy think of the Cheshire cat. Billy looked at Addy.**

"**Will you be okay if I go with Jazz. It shouldn't take long. Oh and I will make reservations for tonight. A little victory feast is order as I see it." Billy smiled lovingly at her.**

"**I will be fine, you look like you could use some air anyway. Just hurry back, I should be finished eating by the time you get back. Who knew I could even think of food after what happened earlier." Addy's plate was heaped with food, and she was enjoying every bite. The color had returned to her face.**

**Billy smiled at her, walked over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Quietly he whispered in her ear. "Ily Addy."**

**She whispered back. "Ily Billy." Jazz walked over and grabbed Billy by the arm, and dragged him out of the room. Billy couldn't take his eyes off of Addy, until Jazz shut the door behind them.**

"**You keep that up and it won't be a surprise any more. You're acting like a love sick pup." Jazz keep his voice low as they walked down the hall.**

"**I am a love sick pup." Billy chuckled as they got in the elevator.**

**/**

**Jazz checked the front desk first. There was a long message from his parents. He read it quickly, and stuffed it in his pocket. **

"**Note to self. A flock of pigeons is not the best way to send a message." Jazz said, as he turned to Billy.**

"**What is that about" Billy asked raising one eyebrow.**

"**Oh they made a huge mess of the place. Some taking up residence, and well pooping on everything. I just hope it doesn't take them until summer to clean it up." Jazz was a little lost in thought.**

"**Well is that all it said?" Billy asked. **

"**Oh and they contacted Hogwarts, and let them know we were successful in destroying the Wizards Heart. They said that we should receive an owl from Auntie M, soon." Jazz grabbed Billy by the arm once again. Billy's legs stiffened.**

"**Did they say what Auntie wanted?" Billy was now white as a ghost.**

"**Just something about being back on time. Billy we have to go make the reservations and pick up the brochures, we don't have time to discuss this."**

**The boys went about their business. Making reservations, and getting the day moving. All Billy could think about was the evening events to come. He wanted this to be the best, most perfect night of his or Addison's life.**

/

The theater was darkly lit as they entered. Billy was apprehensive enough about formally asking Addy to marry him, but the plans for the evening had gone horribly wrong. He had a miscommunication with the concierge person over the phone and his wonderful plans of having a beautiful dinner out with everyone topped off by getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him had been squashed. They arrived at designated spot only to realize that the tickets were to a show. And what a show it was. Billy knew immediately he would never live this night down. If he hadn't already given the ring to the bellhop to put on the cake…

Billy took another deep breath and found their table, followed by the others. He turned around and pulled out Addy's chair and had to remember yet again not to react to everyone's silly grins and irritating giggles and sniggers. Across the table Jazz was pulling out Harmony's chair, but before she could sit down he started gyrating and removing his jacket slowly, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling in a way that made Billy want to strangle him on the spot. Dia finally couldn't contain herself and started laughing hysterically as Jazz then walked over to Addy and started to undo his shirt, waving his hips around in what Billy figured Jazz thought was a sexy motion. It just looked absurd to him.

Barely making it to her seat, Dia tried to stop laughing as Addy threatened Jazz with her wand but then Jazz grabbed it and rubbed it up and down on himself and Addy yanked it back away from him and whipped him on the butt with it. Jazz ohhh'd and ahhhhh'd and asked for another but realized she was close to killing him and moved on. John had just taken his seat after helping push in Dia's chair when Jazz came over and started doing pelvic thrusts in his face. By this time Dia was snorting from mirth and handed John some American one dollar bills.

"Hey honey, put these in his underwear, maybe he'll go away!" she said amusingly.

He just gave her a dirty look, and tried to push Jazz away, but Jazz grabbed his hand and was going to put it on his crotch. "Jazz, I will remove any part of your body that my hand comes in contact with. Think it over real hard before you do anything."

Trying to still be sexy he almost let John's hand touch his body over his crotch, then his butt.

Finally Addy stopped it. "Okay Jazz, sit down before Dia passes out. I think she's almost stopped breathing from laughing so hard."

Immediately Jazz jumped over John and grabbed Dia's chair and drug her out of her seat and started dancing with her. Jacordia danced with him to the song Bad Things. Their dance started getting pretty steamy before John couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Jazz by the scruff and sat him forcefully down next to Harmony.

"So does that mean you are going to take his place and finish this dance with me?" Dia giggled.

"If I have to…" John replied and grabbed her up into his arms and held her close to his body, his hips matching hers as they swung back and forth. It didn't take long for him to seize her into a deep kiss that was so passionate that it was getting noticed by the hordes of women at other tables.

Billy sat there trying to decide if this Dia was better or worse than the old one. The old one was angry, vengeful and often arrogant. But ever since Dia had woken up this morning next to John and everyone else in the bed, she had been different, smiling and laughing with much more of an ease then he had ever seen. But this Dia came with way too much PDA for his tastes. Her and John had been practically inseparable all day, snogging every chance they got.

He looked over at Addison and gave her a meaningful look. She just shrugged and ignored the cat calls that had started from Jazz and Harmony.

"Okay you two," Billy blurted out, "better sit down before you end up getting Dia pregnant before the show even starts."

The impromptu make out session ended and John glanced over to Billy. "Don't start Billy. You are the one who got these tickets. Honestly I'll never understand why you wanted to go to The Men of Thunder Down Under for a stage show instead of a real dinner." He sat Dia back down in her chair, and gave her another long kiss before trying to take his own seat. But he turned and found Jazz had taken it and was scooting it closer and closer to Billy, throwing Billy kisses and licking his lips in a disturbingly erotic way.

"Give me my chair back before I hurt you Jazz." John glared at the boy, finally giving the seat a small kick to get his attention.

With a sultry look over his shoulder, Jazz oozed out, "You could always sit on my lap big boy." He patted his legs making John roll his eyes.

Dark green eyes darted over to Billy. "Billy boy, you are gonna get it later for this."

"Me! Why me? I can't control Jazz!"

"Because he is reacting to your decision to take us all to a male strip show Billy! This is all your fault!"

With an attempt to suppress more giggles, Harmony piped up, "Billy, why did you bring us here?"

With a huge sigh Billy tried to explain. "I got confused to what the lady on the phone was saying. And then we got here and it was too late before I realized the mistake."

"Um, you could have just turned the tickets back in and got different ones." She said helpfully.

"Yeah, and how could I do that?"

"You just walk up to the desk and tell them you got the wrong show. I'm sure they would have switched the tickets for something more appropriate like the Blue Man Group."

"Blue Man Group? Are you kidding? We'd never get Jazz back; he'd probably have joined the show by the end of it."

"We still could lose him to this one if he doesn't stop dancing like one of them." Harmony giggled and looked over at Jazz who had finally gotten out of John's chair reluctantly. He was pouting because John had refused him a hug.

"Hhhhuuuuugggggg?" Jazz asked Harmony. She smiled up at him and nodded yes and he landed on her lap and gave her a hug and some pelvic thrusts with it. She beat on him with her fists till he got off her lap.

As Jazz took his seat, the lights went farther down and the lights on the stage came up. Men came out and danced across the stage and the women in the audience hooted and howled after them. Billy had to admit it was hard to maintain a scowl and soon found himself smiling along with the others until the men left the stage on a dance number and came to start gyrating with the audience. They found their table pretty quickly and hot men danced all around the girls making them laugh and giggle.

With an abrupt motion they pulled back Addison's chair and four different guys danced around her, then lifted her chair in the air and took it to the stage where the rest of the troop danced, rolled and grinded themselves on her chair or on the floor around her. Billy had the sinking sensation that he may never have sex again.

Tears had filled Dia's eyes and she rolled again in hysterics as she watched the men dance with Addy on stage. Suddenly she screamed out to the other woman, "Come on Addy, shake it! You are used to being on stage, shake that moneymaker!"

At first Addy glared back at Dia, then she shrugged and started to dance with the nearest hot guy. She whipped her bubblegum pink hair around and thrust her hips forward in time with the beat. Billy's jaw dropped. He had seen her dance before and thought she was very beautiful, but this was the most erotic dancing he had witness her do. He swung between being completely turned on and then jealousy as the men danced with her on stage. At one point there was a man in front and behind her and they were in lock step with her, shimmying and strutting together in a threesome.

He felt something on his arm and looked down to see John had grasped it. He hadn't even realized he was starting to get out of his seat until John made him sit back down. "You made your bed, now watch it like a man." John murmured to him. "And get that look off your face. We all know who she is going home with and besides, Addy looks hot up there. Soon she isn't going to feel sexy at all as her stomach balloons up _thanks to you_, so let her have her moment."

He was glad that John had stopped him from doing something really stupid and was grateful that he said it too quiet for Jazz to hear. The darker skinned man was clapping along and yelling encouragements and hoots and hollers to Addy, egging her on. Dia was also, but Billy knew she had heard John's words but didn't comment, but instead screamed and laughed. John pulled his hand back and Dia glanced at him for a moment with a smile and then looked at Billy, and reached out and squeezed his hand before swiveling back around continued to watch Addy who now was dancing on stage to Jenifer Lopez/Santana's "This Boy's on Fire."

Billy was trying to decide if he was glad or upset that Addy had worn a free flowing skirt that now twisted and turned showing off her shapely legs to the crowd. She twirled and spun and he started to wonder how she kept upright in what she referred to as her "fuck me" boots. He was amazed and appalled all at the same time. He was never able, nor would ever be able to, dance with her like that. His blue eyes watched every move she made and he had to admit, by the time the song was done and the men put her back in the chair and carried her back that he was thoroughly turned on.

She was still grinning and slightly sweaty as she grasped Billy's hand. He smiled back at her. "You were amazingly beautiful. I'd say that you looked like an angel but you danced like the devil. Any chance you'd dance like that for me later?"

"Maybe, but you'd have to do something for me in return…" She smirked back.

"Anything for you my hot goddess." Billy kissed her hand.

The announcer came up on stage and gathered the audience's attention.

"Ladies in the room tonight, how hot is it in here!" He boomed in a deep gravelly voice that oozed sex. "Well, there is another surprise in store for the lovely woman who just helped our men get into their groove!"

Addy's eyebrows knitted. "Billy…"

"Yes all you women out there, she has something very special coming to her…" he waved at another hot sexy man who had come out on stage wearing a cowboy hat, chaps, tiny jean cutoffs, boots and nothing else, "and the surprise is in his pants!"

"Billy… what have you done…!" Addy growled but didn't look away from the cowboy that was making his way towards her.

"Um…. Addy… I uh…." Billy stammered as the guy walked up to Addison and presented his pelvis to her. The announcer had followed the man and now stuck the microphone in Billy's face. He looked at Jazz who looked about ready to explode then to John.

"Sorry buddy," John shrugged, "you are on your own this time."

The announcer motioned for Billy to speak. The mic loomed in his face and the man in the cowboy hat continued to thrust his pelvis at Addy indicating she should reach inside the zipper and grab something.

He could feel his face turning beat red all the way back to his neck as he looked at Addy, his eyes pleading with her not to kill him later. She finally shook her head and reached into the man's shorts and then smiled. For a moment Billy thought the worst but then she pulled her hand back out and in it was the ring his mother had sent by owl. His grandmother's ring. Who would probably kill him if she knew where the ring had just been.

Slowly Billy found his voice. "Um… Addison Minerva McGonagall. I know I'm not the bravest, or, um…"

"Smartest," Jazz blurted out.

"Or strongest," John agreed.

"Or sexiest," Dia added.

"Or thoughtful," Harmony snickered.

"Or anything..." he cut the others off before they could get on much of a roll. "But I have loved you since the first time I set my eyes on you. You were walking down the halls of…" with a glare from John he changed the word, "our school and you smiled at me. I was so mesmerized I walked into that group of Sly- um, slimebag boys. Okay, well Richard and John had to save me from them, but I remember you the most. You told off those boys with such ferocity that, okay I was scared of you at first. More scared of Dia when she looked at me, but I was scared and in love with you from that moment on. More scared than in love, but now I'm more in love with you then scared, well except for right now, and well, yesterday, and well, okay my point is," he took a deep breath trying to not think about all the eyes that were on him, "that through everything we've been through these past several years you have stuck by me and helped me and I hope come to care for me even a fraction of what I feel for you.

And I hope you will forgive me for the situation I've gotten us in, and I just don't mean this venue to ask you to please, will you love me forever and forgive me when I'm thoughtless and hold me when Dia kicks my ass for being an idiot, and save me from Jazz, you know, like all the time, and think well of me even though I don't want to be a teacher or an auror, I mean well, never mind. Will you take me, to have and to hold, to good times and bad, through everything? That is my grandmother's ring, although she may now haunt us because of being in that man's pants… um, where was I… Never give up on me when I don't know what to say…"

"You mean like right now?" John said. "Billy, ask the question already. Just say it."

"Um, yeah," Billy slid out of his chair and knelt by Addison's knees. "Will you Addison, agree to make me the happiest village idiot in the world and marry me?"

The smile that graced Addy's face made his heart soar. She reached forward and touched his cheek.

"Oh, and not just because I knocked you up." Billy added then realized he shouldn't have said anything when he saw John slap his forehead.

Addy turned even redder, her hair matching her face. "Yes, I'll marry you William Denbrough, before you say anything else that will really get you into trouble."

He slipped the ring on her finger then stood up, pulling her up with him and held her shoulders as he softly touched his lips to hers, savoring the taste of her lip-gloss. Then he couldn't resist. Gripping her tighter he slid into her mouth and kissed her deeply, the satisfaction filling his chest as she relaxed into his arms and returned the kiss, moaning just a little. For the first time he felt like he could accomplish anything as long as she told him she would love him forever and be with him always.

Everyone around them was clapping and hollering out their congratulations. All their friends had stood and were clapping for them as well which made him feel like a king.

The feeling was rather short lived as he saw the cake being wheeled out to them. It was the biggest cake he had ever seen, and it was shaped like a large penis. The cake topper stood at the head. The cake was complete with a necklace that wrapped around the base.

He felt the red creep back around his features as Dia took one look at the cake and fell over into her seat laughing so hard that she then upturned the chair and fell onto the floor, literally rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

Billy looked up at the others. "Well, I'm not leaning over and taking a bite of that for all the magic in the world." The others laughed and John slapped Billy on the shoulder playfully before stepping over and retrieving the gasping form of Dia from the floor.

Harmony was the first to come over and hug Addy then Billy. "I can't wait to make a blanket for you both to commemorate the occasion." She glanced at the cake. "And I've got some interesting ideas of what design to put on it."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Addy yelled then couldn't help herself and started laughing and hugged Harmony again.

Jazz hugged Addy next but Billy made him keep his hands up where he could see them before he allowed the other man to hug him. John held Dia in the crook of one arm and put the other around Billy's shoulders and pulled him close for a hug from him, releasing Dia to hug Addy who now had tears starting to show in her eyes.

The girl's embrace lasted over a minute and Billy realized Addy was now crying into Dia's shoulder. He could only hope it was still in happiness and that he hadn't done something else stupid. John still had his arm around him as they waited for the girls to let go of each other. The dancers had returned to the stage and the show went on but Billy didn't care. He watched as Harmony rubbed Addy's back and talked to her with words he could no longer make out over the music and women's screaming. Harmony was sniffling now as well. Billy realized he would never truly understand women.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to Billy, Addy released Dia and turned to Billy. She put her arms on his shoulders but then he realized he suddenly was in pain. Dia had grabbed a nerve ending in his neck and stared at him with a deadly gaze, her bright green eyes an inch away from his blue eyes.

"You ever do anything to hurt my sister and there will be nothing to stop me from stripping your flesh from your body one inch at a time. You understand that Billy boy?"

He nodded in pain at Dia who smiled and released him and continued to put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Billy desperately hoped she wasn't searching for the best spot on his back to stab a knife while her arms were around him, but she pulled back and smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek which frightened him even more. She released him and returned to John's arms where she had spent a good portion of the day.

With a smile and a wink, Dia snuck out her wand and transformed the cake into the forms of Billy and Addy, him in a kilt and billowing white shirt, her in a long medieval dress that swept off her shoulders like a picture out of some romance novel.

They all stared at it and smiled. Dia looked at Billy and Addy who were now hugging again. "I call it 'Highland Romance.' Hope you like it."

"Much improved. Thanks." Addy said and grabbed the knife and started to cut them all pieces of the cake. They all sat back down and watched the rest of the show, laughing and hollering, even the guys. It was the best night Billy could remember in a long time. And it felt great.

/

The door slammed open so hard that Addy was afraid it may have been snapped off its hinges. As she walked through the opening she stopped to check it briefly before she entered the hotel room proper. _And the day had been going so well_…

She sighed deeply and plopped into the nearest chair, exhausted from the day's events. And what a day it had been! They had ran all over Vegas sightseeing and enjoying the last day of their vacation before Billy whisked them away to what she thought was going to be a romantic dinner but instead… she smiled to herself at the memory of dancing with all the hot men on stage. That was a memory she was going to file away for a rainy day. And she had to say that the actual proposal was one for the record books! She almost killed Jazz when she found out that Billy hadn't actually screwed up the tickets but that Jazz had gone after Billy and done it on purpose. Not that Billy shouldn't have seen that one coming…

Addy looked back down at the ring on her finger. It had been so sweet of Billy to get his grandmother's ring for her. But deep down she wondered about Billy's insistence that his grandmother rolled over in her grave when the ring went down the man's pants. She was fairly certain from the stories of the rather outspoken and gregarious woman that she would have dived after the ring with relish when she saw the good looks on the cowboy and that smoking body…

She glanced over at Dia and John who were arguing again. It had been a nice respite for them to not have argued even once during the day. In fact they had done so much snogging and making out that it gave even Billy the willies. You would have thought several times throughout the day that they had become sewn together but something had ripped their seams. For a moment she contemplated interceding but she didn't know who was really in the wrong this time, having no clue where this particular argument sprung from. She sighed again and leaned her head back and kicked off her shoes which felt so wonderful.

After the show they had once again tried to make it to dinner but the sight of a chapel in the hotel was too much for Billy and he wanted to get married right on the spot. She had laughed and told him they would just have to do it again when they got back but he had made an excellent case for getting married on the spot their way with just their friends since he knew his mom was going to go overboard on the preparations and would make everyone, mostly Dia, very impatient and irritable. This way they had a wedding that they could remember fondly and without any restraining orders.

Jazz had tested that last reason to the hilt. Addy was so glad that the Medieval Elvis impersonator that officiated the wedding was a wizard or they would have been in some serious trouble for using magic in front of muggles. Jazz had spelled the chairs in the auditorium to stomp out the tune 'We Will Rock You' and then break into a jig. Dia thought that the chairs should be transfigured into fairies to flutter around making the ceremony more magical but as she took to doing that Jazz turned a few tables into hawks by mistake which started eating the fairies. Harmony started yelling and tried to transform them back but Jazz was already changing the fairies into goats that immediately tried to eat the bouquet that Addy had bought from the chapel assistant.

In her frustration, Harmony head butted Jazz with her horns, knocking him down which only excited all the goats to try to ram her back. Harmony was actually winning against the goats by the time Dia got what was left transformed into huge butterflies. John transformed the walls and by the time the two of them got done she felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole and was getting married in Wonderland. When she mentioned that to Dia, her dress got immediately transfigured into the flowing gown Alice had worn in one of the many pictures she had drawn in honor of one of her favorite books. Thankfully Dia also transfigured Jazz into the Cheshire Cat. With a giggle of amusement she made John into the Mad Hatter, Harmony into the White Queen and herself into the Queen of Hearts. The Chaplin became the caterpillar complete with Elvis wig and medieval robes. Addy had to stop Dia from making Billy into a rabbit, a turtle, and a dormouse and put a halt to any jokes about whom when down what hole. Finally Billy was dressed in Regal Robes fit for a prince and awaited her down the yellow brick road. Addy didn't bother to tell John he had mixed up stories and let it slide.

Addy had started down the aisle but stopped when she realized the music playing was now the song 'White Rabbit' but she shrugged and sang along as she walked. She expected the random shouts from Dia of "off with her head!" during the ceremony and was amused by John's insistence that she take tea. But Jazz popping in and out and letting his eyes hover in strange places was a little offsetting. When it came time to kiss Billy she had to threaten the cat with dismemberment if she kissed the wrong set of lips. All in all it was the wedding she expected and actually enjoyed tremendously. She didn't think any magical spell would ever remove the memory from her head.

She threw the bouquet and Harmony had caught what was left of it after the goat rampage. Jazz asked if Billy was going to throw her garter belt but the thought of Jazz sporting it all night creeped her out too much and she said no. They ended up going to dinner still dressed in the outfits and had a marvelous meal at the Steakhouse. When the roaming minstrels came to their table to sing Jazz, who was now mostly human with Cheshire Cat accouterments, jumped up and sang with them and by the time they left the table they had all sang along with different tunes. And thankfully they got to leave with their heads regardless of what the Queen of Hearts had said.

But on the way back John and Dia had started arguing about something. At first they tried to keep it between themselves but as usual John said something that really set Dia off. Billy had leaned over and said he took it back, he preferred the unending public displays of affection better than the public displays of explosive personalities from the two.

Harmony wouldn't stop scratching her ever growing horns. Jazz tried to use his wand to scratch her head for her but almost set her head on fire. Addy was grateful that Jazz hadn't tried any more "horny" jokes on Harmony all evening.

By the time the group had made it back to the hotel room Addy wasn't so sure Dia's jokes about "off with his head!" were jokes anymore. But she was too tired to really pay attention to the argument to figure out what it was about and solve it. Something about wine vs apple cider. She shook her head, the blond tresses turning back into a periwinkle.

Abruptly she stood up and stopped Dia from throwing what looked like a bottle of Champaign at John. "I'm tired. Billy, I want to go to bed. It has been an exhausting day and I need sleep." She announced and walked to the bedroom with Billy on her heels.

"Um.. Addy? Aren't you going to stop those two from tearing the suite apart tonight?" Billy asked her as he closed the door behind them and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Nope. Whatever their problem is tonight, they will have to solve it. And besides, I don't think their hearts are really in it anyway or something would already be broken. I get the feeling that they just don't know how _not_ to argue for too long. And I think they secretly like fighting. I guess it adds spice to the relationship."

"Well I for one want my relationship to be bland." He looked at Addy and quickly tried to fix the statement. "I mean, I don't need the spice, well, what I mean to say is…"

She shook her head and laughed as she changed into her bedclothes. "I know what you meant Billy. I get it. And I agree, we really don't need to argue to add excitement to our relationship. Our friends do it for us."

"Hey, why the pajamas? I kind of thought tonight we'd-"

A heavy knock came from the door. "Addy!" Dia shouted through the door.

She sighed. "That's why the pajamas. Do you really think on our last night here we would get to be alone? I mean really?" She then turned to the door and yelled, "Come in."

Dia burst through the door and hopped onto the bed where Addy was attempting to lay down. "Addy, tell John he's being unreasonable."

"John, you are being unreasonable." Addy said as she slipped under the covers. Billy walked to the bathroom and closed the door to get undressed but quickly popped the door back open and told the floating smile that followed him in to get out.

"I am not being unreasonable! She is!" John's voice roared from the door. "Addy! Tell Dia that she is over reacting yet again!"

"Dia, you are overreacting again." Addy murmured as she moved her pillow around and got comfortable.

"I am not! He's just being overbearing again! Tell him he's being overbearing!"

"John, you're being overbearing." Addy yawned without any enthusiasm as she laid her head down. She lifted it up immediately and swatted Jazz off the pillow. The smiling cat curled up beside her and purred, his stripes moving to and fro which was kind of hypnotizing.

Harmony appeared in the doorway, her pajamas on. Addy idly thought that it was interesting how everyone had learned to change clothes so very fast. Addy closed her eyes and felt someone get into bed with her, but knew right away that it wasn't Billy. Harmony propped a pillow behind her back as she leaned on the headboard and rubbed Addy's back and watched the back and forth of Dia and John like a game of table tennis.

"Why is it wrong to want to toast your wedding with a real bottle of wine? I have sparkling cider for Addy. John, you don't always have to play by all the rules. In this hotel room you aren't head boy. More like head moron. Addy, tell John that he doesn't have to live by every stupid rule that is out there."

Addy sighed again. "John you don't have to live by, um whatever. Something about rules." She closed her eyes and realized how the backrub really was doing the trick for her. She could hear Billy come out of the bathroom.

"Here in America we are still not old enough to drink. And Addy can't drink the same drink as us so that isn't fair. Addy, tell Dia that it isn't fair."

"Yeah, life isn't Dia fair." She garbled her words but didn't care; she knew they weren't listening to her anyway.

"Hold it!" Billy shouted. "I've got a couple things to say. And since this is Addy's and my room, I get to speak."

To Addy's surprise, they let him.

"That's better." Billy said, trying to hide his own surprise. "First off, Jazz. Get outta my spot. I sleep next to Addy."

She felt the feline move and the weight on the bed shifted and she knew Jazz had transformed back into human form and it felt like he was curling up on Harmony's lap anyway.

"Next, I've got a compromise. I saw that you also bought butter beer for the trip home. One of the bottles was completely non-alcoholic for Addy. I suggest we celebrate with a toast of those instead before we go to bed. Agreed?"

Addy lifted her head when she realized that everyone had actually agreed on something. The shock of it alone made her look around.

"What?" John said as she looked at him. "It is Billy's wedding night. So I guess he should get a say at least once in his life."

"Yeah, it's his 'get out of an argument free' card he only gets to play once." Dia added.

"Well," Billy said, rather pleased with himself, "I guess we should get on with it then." He turned and looked at Jazz. "Dude, if you are going to lie in our bed, put some clothes on already. I have to sleep in that bed."

/

With a quickness learned from years of living with Jazz, Dia had changed into a long white nightgown that didn't actually reveal anything but gave the impression that it should have. She smiled at her image in the mirror, her red hair cascading down her shoulders and back in long waves. She had used her hands and messed it up just a bit in what she hoped looked like a sexy but not homeless way.

She smoothly walked back into Addy's room and was overjoyed when John turned to hand her a bottle and almost dropped it instead. His eyes were glued to her form as she stopped by the foot of the bed and took her bottle from him. He was now wearing jet black pajamas that set off his eyes and dark hair marvelously. She couldn't help but smile at him and it took all her resolve to tear her eyes away from his.

Addy was sitting up in the middle of the bed and had a small smile on her face. Harmony was on one side of Addy with a bigger grin but next to Harmony, Jazz's grin was the biggest. Billy was on Addy's other side and had one arm around her shoulders and the other one gripping his bottle in earnest as he started dumbfounded at her.

"Something wrong Billy?" She sneered playfully.

"Um, no, it's just that my brain can't compute how you look. The word 'succubus' keeps popping into my mind."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I don't know."

She couldn't contain her laugh. It erupted and everyone joined in with her. Finally she lifted her bottle in the air.

"To Billy and Addy. May their love last longer and be stronger than his anti-pregnancy spells. And may their children grow up in a loving home full of laughter and hugs."

Everyone raised their bottles and tinked them together before they drank. John's eyes hadn't left her body yet even when he drank which pleased her immensely.

"John, your eyes are going to fall out if you don't blink soon." It was Harmony.

He ripped his eyes away from her and glanced at Harmony in confusion for a moment before he smiled and took another swig from his bottle. His eyes returned to her, staring at her hungrily. She decided she liked it and smiled back at him. Slowly she leaned over onto the bed and crawled over to and brushed her nose on his as he sat on the bed next to Billy.

John flipped the covers up for her to get under. She sat back and shook her head.

"No Johnny boy. I'm sleeping next to Jazz on that side of the bed, the farthest away from you I can get. Sleep well." She said with a wink and crawled over the others and slipped under the blankets next to Jazz.

With a quick look at the boy who really was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she snarled, "You touch me at all tonight and I will string my guitar with real cat gut. You got that Jazz?" She said with all the serious vengeance she could muster.

The smile slipped from his lips and he nodded, turning over in bed to lie in Harmony's arms. The girl patted him on the back and nodded. He'll be a good boy." She bobbed her head in John's direction. "Not sure about that one though."

"Oh, not to worry. There isn't any room over here with Jazz's big butt in the way. And I think I'm the only one that can sleep next to Jazz's incessant snoring. There won't be any trouble. Trust me." She said with a smile.

In a huff, John downed the rest of his butter beer, flipped over on his side away from the others, punched his pillow and laid down on it, covering himself with the end of the covers.

Addy shrugged, finished her bottle and handed it to Billy, then scooted down in the covers. Dia was pretty sure she was asleep in moments. Billy finished his and tossed both bottles over the edge of the bed, trying not to upset the fuming John and then scooted down to cuddle Addy in his arms. Harmony and Jazz followed suit and finished their drinks and handed the empties to Dia who placed them on the bedside table with her finished drink.

They all got comfortable and Dia switched off the lamp next to the bed, plunging the room into darkness. After a moment she heard Billy whisper to Addy, "I love you, happy wedding night."

Everyone responded at the same time. "Happy wedding night to you too." The bed erupted in giggles that died down as they each fell asleep.

After a half hour, Dia could feel John slide out of bed and tiptoe out of the room. She counted one minute, and then when no one moved, she did the same. With a quick look back at the bed, she verified no one had stirred. Softly she closed the door, not letting the handle make an audible click as it slid into place, securing the door closed. She turned and as quietly as she could she made her way across the darkened common space over to John's room and slid into it with all the grace she could muster.

She was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. She worried she was looking awkward instead of sexy as she saw John's outline in the dark, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. Trying to calm her rushing heartbeat she reached for the door and slid it shut, not worrying about the soft click. She leaned on the doorframe for support; too afraid to move for fear that her legs would give out.

With a blink she realized that John had left the bed and stood up, and with the softest of footfalls, he crossed the room and stood nose to nose with her as she looked up into his face, barely making out the details from the dim light of the digital clock on the stand. But she felt his hot breath on her face as he stood there, and the electric shock to her skin as he drew his hand down her left arm, then slid it around her waist, drawing her into his body. For a moment she wondered if their bodies standing like that looked anything like a yin yang, his masculine body in black, her feminine one in white.

She tried to follow that line of thought to keep herself from passing out from her increased breathing. Again she tried to slow it down but forgot it just as quickly as she felt his other hand touch her neck and draw her in for a kiss.

His lips were light at first, soft and warm. But the longer she kissed him the more pressure she felt until her lips separated and she tasted him in her mouth, pushing farther and farther with intensity. She trembled and gasped for air, the room swaying around her. He pulled back from the kiss and held her head in his hand, looking into her face.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to find her voice. "Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all."

"You're shaking. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I'd just be happy to sleep next to you again. We don't have to-"

She placed her fingers on his lips and he stopped and kissed them instead. Slowly he nibbled on the tips of her fingers until she couldn't resist the urge deep inside her to have him in her mouth again. He tasted so good and she was hungry in a way that she had never experienced before, strong and clear. She knew she wanted him desperately. She was ready.

Speaking between kisses, she tried to explain. "I love you John, and I want to be with you in every way. I'm just a bit nervous and overwhelmed, that's all." She felt him smile as he kissed her lips, then jaw, then his lips slipped down to nibble on her ear and she almost passed out again from another wave of pleasure. He spoke softly in her ear.

"I was afraid the sleeping draft wouldn't work. Pretty smart getting multiple bottles and doing them all. Good thing we tested the antidote earlier today so we knew it would spare us. But you know," he said as his lips found her neck, "I still want to spell this door shut so that we don't get a rude awakening in the early morning. I plan to not let you get much sleep at all tonight Mrs. McPherson."

"I think that is a wise decision Mr. McPherson." She said through waves of delight. He kissed down her chest a little but then drew back, his eyes catching hers in the dim light. With the strong arm that was still wrapped around her waist he pulled her body away from the door jam and held her against his and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

She couldn't resist. "Gee, and I thought you had just been happy to see me." He smiled in return, brushing his nose on hers, his lips lightly touching her own before he drew back and pointed the wand at the door. The act of drawing his face away from hers made her that much hungrier for his lips to return. He held her against his body in a way that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted her in return.

With a flick of his wand he spelled the door, then the room as a whole to be impervious to entry from the outside, and sound proof as well. She could feel the blood rushing to her face when she realized it was because she would be making noises that would have woken the neighbors soon enough. Her pulse surged again and she tried to stop the quiver of anticipation that ran the length of her body.

"Don't put that wand away; you have one more spell to perform."

He looked back down at her in his arms. "I already did that one. And trust me, it is correct. I don't want to get you pregnant till our wedding night, then, all bets are off." He smiled in such a way that she thought she would either pass out or eat him alive from desire.

Staring into his eyes, she reached out and flicked the wand out of his hand, and drew in front of him fully, her hands on his body, still shaking in eagerness. Slowly with him watching her, she undid the buttons to his shirt, exposing his chest. She kissed it slowly and was excited even further to feel him shudder in delight. She moved her hands up under the edges of the shirt and slowly pushed them over his shoulders until he moved his arms around and let it drop to the floor. When his hands returned to her body they encircled her and slowly he walked her to stand next to the bed, his eyes never wavering from hers.

With the softest of touches he stroked the tops of her shoulders and hooked his fingers under the straps of her gown. "I think you look amazing in this night dress, but I think it will look better on the floor right now." He slid the straps down her shoulders, then off her arms, stepping back only far enough to let it clear the front of her as it dropped to the carpet. He then took her back into his arms, his one hand holding onto her bare back as he lowered her to the bed before her knees could give out.

As his body slid on top of hers, she encircled his torso with her legs. His mouth found hers again and their breaths mixed into one as her skin lit on fire from his soft caresses. She knew from now on when she had to call her patronus, she knew what her happiest thought in the world would be. Then she lost herself in the ecstasy of the night.

/

Chapter 18

Changes

**The morning started out on a sour note, and only got worse. Addy had spent a good hour, praying to the porcelain god in the bathroom. Billy was now walking with a limp after trying to console Addy. His biggest mistake was telling her that it wouldn't be so bad next time. That sent her into a fit, and had she been able to stop vomiting and aim better who know what part of Billy would be hurting. Billy was now plotting the capture of her wand, before she went into labor! Addy's foul mood didn't improve as they packed their things. She was not looking forward to the flight home. God she hated airplanes, and who knows what problems they were going to have getting though security.**

**No one was speaking to John and Dia at this point, they had all been rather, well not shocked to find them in the other bedroom together. More so annoyed that the two thought they had to cast a sleeping spell on their friends to they could be alone together. The two didn't mind too much, as it kept them out of the other troubles brewing around them. **

**Billy was now pacing as he waited for the others to finish packing. McGonagall's owl hadn't yet arrived, and he just knew for sure that she was waiting to see them in person. He knew he was going to end as some piece of furniture in her office. Why did he have to go and get the Head Mistresses niece pregnant and marry her, without McGonagall's permission? He wanted to kick himself, but as he already had the limp, he didn't think it a good idea.**

**One by one they all brought their bags to door of the suite. They looked around. For such an action filled week, they had seemed to spend an awful lot of time surrounded by these walls. They looked at each other thoughtfully. Addy was starting to tear up. Billy hugged her to him, but said nothing. In these rooms their new lives had started. In a short amount of time, they would no longer be living at Hogwarts. Things would change though they all knew they would be together, but it was almost like saying goodbye to their youth. Harmony reached in her bad and pulled out her camera. **

"**I know we are not in the best of moods, but I think we need to make a memory of this moment." She set the timer and stood next to Jazz, on the right of Billy and Addy. Dia and John followed suit, and took their place on the left.**

"**Everyone say goodbye." Harmony said softly, and the six friends smiled sweetly for their first family photo. Harmony stuffed the camera into the magical band and left it open for everyone to place their things inside. She pulled the drawstring tight, and tossed the bag over her shoulder. The group turned and exited the room.**

**As the group stepped into the blinding light, and stifling heat, and owl swooped down, knocking Billy to the ground. It circled back and dropped a letter and small package in his lap. Every one recognized the Head Mistress's stationary. Billy gasped, he felt light headed. He held the two items in his trembling hands.**

"**Well don't just sit there, it is addressed to you. Open it." Addy was never nervous when it came to her aunt. Billy on the other hand was terrified. Slowly he opened the letter. He was however relieved to see the envelope wasn't the scarlet color that indicated it was a Howler. He unfolded the pages, and read aloud.**

"**Dearest William,**

**I was shocked yet pleased to hear of you recent nuptials. My Great niece was always a wonderful, yet sometimes troublesome girl. She is turning into an exceptional woman. I hope you are as proud to welcome her into your family, as I am to welcome you into mine. You have a fine level head, and that is something I think will be very useful in Addison's life. Due to her condition I have enclosed a portkey in this package. It will bring you all home to the tree house. Maybe that will give you some time to find my desk, and transfigure it back to its original state. I await your arrival eagerly; please send an owl to let me know you have made it back safely.**

**Sincerely,**

**M. McGonagall**

**P.S. Your mother has already started planning a formal ceremony. I hope I was correct in assuming that you and Addison would like to use the Gold and Maroon of Gryffindor as the colors for your wedding. Besides I look horrible in lime green! "**

**Addy didn't allow any time for Billy to ponder on the letter. She was overjoyed that her aunt was happy for her, and even happier that she wouldn't have to get on that damn airplane! Quickly she unwrapped the package. The group all gathered around.**

"**One... Two... Three..." shouted Addy. With a blink, they were gone.**

**/**

**The tree house had never looked better to Addy. She couldn't wait to get inside. Home, finally. Addy could tell that the others felt the same as she did. Jazz, Harmony, Dia and John raced up the stairs. Billy held out his hand to Addy, she took it and they slowly walked up the stairs together. Just as Addy reached for the door handle, Billy swept her up into his arm. **

"**What are you doing Billy?" As soon as the words left her lips it hit her.**

"**Well this is as close as we come to having a home, and well isn't it tradition for the groom to carry his new bride across the thresh hold, Mrs. Denbrough?" Billy smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and walked through the door. **

"**Why yes it is Mr. Denbrough. Yes it is." Addy sighed as Billy shut the door behind them.**

**/**

**The last few months at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Studding for their Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, had taken up most of their time, at the insistence of John and Addy. Each student took turns, grilling and instructing the others in the subject they were best in. Life didn't go on as usual; things were much better, and happier. The dark cloud that seemed to hang over them had dissipated. **

**Billy strolled out of Herbology, head held high and a lift in in his step. N.E.W.T.s were done, and he had received an Outstanding on this one. The fact was he had done well on all his end of year exams. He was feeling very proud of himself. He waited just outside of the greenhouse doors for the rest of his friend, but mostly for his wife. Addy came out of the greenhouse smiling at him. **

"**Addy did you slip something my juice at breakfast this morning. I feel kind of odd, you know, like I could take on the world." Billy's voice was very chipper, yet quizzical. Addy sighed.**

"**How many times do we have to go over this Billy? Every day you have asked the same question, and every day I have given you the same answer. No I did not slip something in you juice at breakfast." Addy smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. She was so glad that Dia had convinced her to let Jazz put the confidence potion in his toothpaste. This way she didn't have to lie to Billy, and she knew he would do well on the N.E.W.T.s. She was also thankful that Auntie had pointed the potion out. Since it only gave him confidence, and not the answers it wasn't cheating. Just the boost Billy needed. Billy draped his arm across Addy's shoulders, and kissed her quickly on the cheek.**

"**I love you Addison." Billy leaned over and spoke to the small bump that was beginning to show. "I love you too little Jacordia." This made Addy smile, Billy had become a doting husband, and she knew that he would make a wonderful father. She would never let him know it, but she was glad he had gotten the protection spell wrong. **

**John and Dia were the next to exit the greenhouse. Dia was still going on about only getting an A on her Divination N.E.W.T. **

"**I just can't believe that nutty old bird gave me an Acceptable! Acceptable? Can you believe that? I received O's on all of the others not counting Potions, and that was an E. Hell I even got an O on this one."**

**Harmony was just behind Dia. **

"**Excuse me! You should be very thankful for that A. Trelawney wanted to give you a troll after you made all the tea cups fallow her around, yipping like teacup poodles. I had to spend the greater part of the evening talking her into giving you an Acceptable. You are lucky that your written part of the N.E.W.T. was outstanding. It saved your butt!" Harmony had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot at Dia. "And, honestly, you didn't even thank me!"**

**Dia bit her lip. She knew Harmony was right, but she still hated to admit when she was wrong. With a heavy sigh, Dia dropped her arms to her sides.**

"**Thank you Harm. I am sorry for going on, but I just worried about my scores. I am afraid that it might hurt me when at the Aurors School."**

**Jazz had just joined the group at this time. **

"**I think I am gonna faint!" Jazz lifted his hand to forehead and swooned a little.**

"**Jazz! Are you okay? You did get any of the poison from the Snapping Dragons on you?" Billy rushed to Jazz's side. Jazz burst into laughter.**

"**No Billy, my brain just couldn't take Dia admitting she was wrong." The whole group laughed along with Jazz.**

"**Hey guys, I have to go do something. Will you all meet me in the courtyard in about 20 minutes?" Jazz saw the puzzled looks on every ones face. "I have a surprise for you all, and it is such a beautiful day, I think the courtyard is a great place to show you." They all looked at each other. They knew and were leery about Jazz's surprises. "Don't worry; everyone will love this, especially Harmony. I hope."**

**The friends all agreed, and set out for the courtyard. Jazz ran off toward the main building, jumping and flipping as he went.**

**/**

**The five stood in the courtyard. There were quite a few other students there. Every one laughing and carrying on. The stress of exams having passed. John looked around. It had been almost 45 minutes since Jazz had asked them to meet him there. The only sign that Jazz had been there was that their instruments were set up in a clearing in the front of the area. The group had discussed it for a while and they thought that it might be fun to play for the students again. It had been quite some time since they had time to play. Now they were just waiting on Jazz.**

**Nearly Headless Nick floated into the courtyard, and hovered in front of the Instrument's. Politely he tried to get the students attention. Finally he shouted, all eyes were on him and every one was quiet.**

"**Thank you." Nick said and tipped his head. "I apologize for the interruption and for the delay. Master Whitehorse ran into a few snags, but is now ready for his presentation. We hope you all enjoy." With that, Nick floated off. **

**From the side of the courtyard came the clanking of metal. Nine suites of armor came marching up to the make-shift stage, followed by Jazz, who was carrying a chair. Jazz placed the chair right in front. He walked over to Harmony and offered her his arm. Harmony looked at him, and cautiously took it. Jazz led her to the chair and helped her sit down. He motioned for the rest of the crowd to move in. Addy, Billy, Dia and John stood behind Harmony. Jazz stepped to the front, while four of the suits of armor took up the instruments. Jazz flicked his wand and the other armor men took their places behind him, standing side by side. **

**Jazz began to sing and the suits of armor harmonized with him.**

"**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**What can the problem be**

**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**Why won't you go out with me."**

**The music starts and the suits of armor behind Jazz start dancing, in the fashion of an old doo-wop group. **

"**She lived across the street on the 15th floor**

**of the Gilmore building**

**I saw her in the shower reaching for the soap**

**I knew she had to be the girl for me**

**And to think I probably never would have met her**

**If I hadn't bought that telescope.**

**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**What can the problem be**

**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**Why won't you go out with me**

**I can't understand it**

**Why won't you return my phone calls**

**Are you still mad I gave a mohawk to you cat**

**If you's just say the word**

**I'm certain our love would last forever and ever**

**Or are you too dumb to realize that."**

**Jazz waked over and got down on one knee in front of Harmony and continued to sing.**

"**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**What can the problem be**

**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**Why won't you go out with me**

**How can you ignore me when you know that I can't live without you**

**I have to go through your garbage just to learn more about you**

**Harmony oh**

**ooh Sweet Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**Why won't you go out with me."**

**Jazz flicked his wand once again and the trees and bushes started swaying. A few small finches brought down a woven crown of twigs and flowers and placed it on Harmony's head.**

"**You weren't impressed when I tattooed your name across my**

**forehead**

**You wouldn't listen when I promised to be true**

**I couldn't stand it so I jumped out of the 16th story window**

**Right above you**

**Now I may be dead but I still love you**

**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**What can the problem be**

**Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**Why won't you go out with me**

**Har-ar-ar-mony**

**What can the problem be**

**Har-ar-ar-mony**

**Why won't you go out with me**

**I'm singin' Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**What can the problem be**

**Sweet Har-ar-ar-rmony**

**Please say that you'll marry me**

**Please say that you'll marry me?"**

**As the song ended, another small bird swooped down and dropped a ring into Jazz's hand. The crowd was cheering and laughing.**

"**So, will you?" Jazz was on pins and needles.**

"**Ummm let me think about it." Harmony paused, keeping Jazz in suspense. "If I say yes, you have to promise me one thing."**

"**Sure, what, anything, it's yours!" Jazz was so anxious he lost his concentration, and the suits of armor crashed to the floor. Harmony gigled.**

"**You have to promise me Jasper Whitehorse, that you will never try to serenade me with a love song again!"**

"**What?" Jazz was a little put off. "You didn't like it?" **

"**Oh Jazz only someone who knows you as well as I do would understand that everything you did, came from your heart. But honestly the man was a stalker, and then he killed himself. Regardless of those minor details, I loved it and I love you."**

"**So does that mean yes?" He smiled at her.**

"**Are you ever gonna serenade me again?" Harmony raised an eyebrow at him and laughed.**

"**I promise!" Jazz replied quickly**

"**Then yes, I will marry you." Harmony put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. Jazz kissed her back just as passionately.**

"**Um I hate to interrupt, but do you two have a date in mind?" Dia asked. "You know we have a vacation planned." **

"**Well yes, as a matter of fact, if it is okay with Harm, we will all leave for the States tonight. We will have the ceremony in the next few days." Jazz looked at Harmony, waiting for an answer.**

"**Well I have to tell my parents, and they will have to make arrangements to go..." Jazz cut her off before she could finish.**

"**I have talked to them, and they have done everything they need to."**

"**Well then you have been busy! Why not, let's get hitched!" Harmony put her arms around him and hugged him tight. **

"**Well then, it is settled, everyone needs to get their things packed and ready to go. We leave tonight at 7:00." Jazz could hardly contain his excitement.**

"**Jazz, how are we getting there?" Addy asked uneasily.**

"**By airplane, how else silly?" Jazz smiled**

"**Oh, um okay." Addy said as she swallowed hard. She was really not looking forward to another plane ride.**

"**Well we only have a few hours, so let's get packed. Everyone meet in the Gryffindor common room at 6:30. Let's get moving.**

**/**

**The group stood in the common room of Gryffindor tower. They had put all of their things into Harmony's magic bag. They knew this would be the last time they would be in this room. A room they had grown up in. **

"**I am really gonna miss this place." John looked around the room, cocked his head and walked over to the fireplace. "Hey, did you guys see this?" On the mantle stood a large painting. In it painting the seven friends, Jazz, Harmony, Billy, Addy, John, Dia and Richard, stood smiling. On the frame was a small oval. Onside of it was the word Family. Most of them went to get a closer look. Addy stood where she was. Dia turned and looked at her.**

"**Addy when did you paint this?" Dia asked smiling.**

"**When we got back from the states. I did two of them. One for here and one for the tree house. I figured that Jackie will be here in about 11 years. With any luck this will be her house and she will hopeful find here what we all did. Family. We can always use more. Plus I thought it was better then what Jazz did." Addy crossed he arms, in her normal mom way.**

"**What did you do Jazz?" John asked in his fatherly tone.**

"**Look behind the painting." Addy said shaking her head. John lifted the painting. In flashing neon, forever in permanent where the words, Constant Vigilance. Everyone smiled, even John and Addy. **

"**Well if we are gonna be there on time, we better head for the airport." Addy muttered unenthusiastically. **

"**We don't have to go to the airport." Jazz smiled at her.**

"**But you said we were taking an airplane to the states." Addy was confused, and irritated. She really hated to fly, and now her anxiety was getting to her. Jazz pulled out a small box, and opened it.**

"**We are, we are taking this airplane." Jazz winked at Addy. In the box was a small toy airplane .**

"**Jasper Whitehorse, I hope that you are the first person Jackie spits up on." Addy was punching him as she spoke.**

"**You all know what to do. One. Two. Three." And they were gone.**

**/**

**The ceremony was a beautiful blend of culture. The binding of the hands and the exchange of rings was particularly stunning. The reception on the other hand, not so good. Cutting of the cake went well, and Jazz didn't even try to smash the sweet concoction in to Harmony's face. Their first dance was quite lovely; Jazz only stepped on Harmony's toes once or twice. Billy did a fine job giving the best-man's toast, even with Dia grumbling that she should have been the best man. **

**It was when Dia and Addy noticed that John and Billy had gone missing that the trouble started. The two girls figured something was up, but didn't want to cause Harmony any undue alarm. Addy was trying to get Dia to sit up, and be a little more lady like, when she noticed that the men from Jazz's tribe were slowly slipping away. She tried to get Dia's thoughts about this, but Dia was pre-occupied with pulling and tugging on the chiffon and taffeta dress Harmony had picked out for her. At one point Addy had slapped at Dia's hand, as she mocked hanging herself with the strand of pearls around her neck. Finally Addy took Dia into another room. She had Harmony's magic bag in hand.**

"**You know I don't get you sometimes." Addy snapped at her. "You would think that putting on a dress meant the end of the world!" Addy threw a pair of jeans and a blouse at her. **

"**Feels like it to me!" Dia grouched back at her.**

"**Well, in all your complaining and tugging, you have missed the fact that not only Billy and John are missing, but the men from Jazz's tribe are slowly leaving too." Addy was pulling on her own jeans under her dress as she spoke to Dia.**

"**Well with all that crap on, it is a wonder any woman can notice anything. It itches!" Dia said as she pulled the blouse over her head, mussing her hair. Addy just shook her head; she was tying up her boots. She walked over to where Dia sat, doing up her own boots, and re-pinned Dia's hair. **

"**So what do you think is going on Dia? Where have all these men gone?" Addy asked as she worked. Dia gave little resistance to Addy; she never minded it when Addy fixed her hair. It was almost comforting, and it gave her time to think. Addy had replaced the last pin when Dia started to speak. **

"**I think that..." Dia was cut as a loud native cry cut through the air. It was followed by what could only be men singing some kind of native song. The girls rushed back into the area where the reception was being held. The men form Jazz's tribe had returned, they were dressed in some kind of traditional clothing. In the lead was Jazz's father, followed by the other men. Billy and John were mixed in with them, their pail skin giving them away, even through the native face paint. The girls stood and watched.**

**Jazz's father made his way to where Jazz was sitting. The men fell silent. "Now is the time! You must complete your trial of manhood before this night has ended!" With that the men started to sing once again, surrounded Jazz and started to carry him away. Harmony was in shock, not understanding what was going on. John had broken away from the tribe and grabbed Dia and Addy by their arms. **

"**Hey, tell Harmony not to worry. It is tradition, and Jazz will be back in a few hours. Around Midnight."**

"**Why didn't you tell us this before?" Dia snapped at him.**

"**We didn't know until they took us away. Didn't you even notice we were gone? Nice to know we were missed. Remind me not to count on you two if I am ever really kidnapped!" John crossed his arms in front of his chest. Just then Dia stamped on his bare foot. John let out a yelp, but thankfully it was covered by the cries of the other men**

"**We figured you were just off playing with..." Addy cupped her hand over Dia's mouth before she could finish. **

"**We will tell Harm, as soon as we get her calmed down. You better go before you cut by this creature's sharp tongue!" Addy nodded at Dia, and smiled at John. John smiled at Addy, kissed Dia on the forehead and ran off to join the other men.**

**It took Dia and Addy quite a while to calm Harmony. They were almost to the cave, where Jazz and Dia had played as children, when she had finally stopped crying.**

"**It was a beautiful ceremony Harm." Dia said as the girls walked on. **

"**Yes it was. I just don't understand why they had to do this stupid Man thing tonight!" Harmony sniffed. Addy put her hand on Harmony's shoulder.**

"**It's a tradition. He will be back shortly. Don't worry. Besides it gives us time to show you our wedding gift to you and Jazz."**

"**Yeah Addy and I worked really hard on this, well okay Addy worked really hard on this. I supervised." Dia smiled at Harmony. Harmony giggled. Addy smiled and shook her head. Addy lit up the darkness with her wand as they entered the cave.**

**The cave was lit with magic candles. A large bed, dressed in antique white, with a magically suspended canopy of sheer fabric was set in the middle of the room. A table to the side held a bottle of Champagne on ice, along with finger sandwiches, and other refreshments. On one plate was a stack of donuts, almost a foot high. **

"**Welcome to the Honeymoon Suite." Dia announced.**

"**It's wonderful!" Harmony gasped. The three girls sat and talked, as they waited for the guys to return. A large commotion from outside the cave got their attention. The three guys came running into the main room whooping and dancing. They were dressed in their everyday clothes and had washed off the paint, yet they were still carrying on as they had earlier. Dia stood up and stared at John with her arm crossed in front of her. The boys stopped dead in their tracks when they met her gaze. **

"**Uh-oh, we're in trouble." Billy said quickly and moved to Addy's side.**

"**I don't think it is we, I think it is he!" Jazz said as Harmony through her arms around him.**

"Why am I in trouble?" John blurted out.

"So you think it is okay just to run off and leave me stuck in that, that, that…" Dia struggled to find the best word.

"Dress?" John said in a not so helpful snide way. "You weren't being killed."

"I beg to differ."

"Ohhhhh you're begging now?" He said with a sneering smile.

The two other boys recoiled a bit.

"Oh ho. Wrong answer John." Billy whispered to Addy.

"You will be the one begging Johnny boy. How dare you." Dia snarled, her glare never wavering from John's eyes.

"I don't need your permission to run off with the boys. It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."

"A guy thing? A GUY THING!" Dia shouted, her voice echoing off the rock walls, reverberating down the cave to the entrance.

"Yes, Dia, a guy thing. Jazz and Billy understand, don't you."

"Oh good gods John, don't bring us into this!" Jazz yelled out and got a nasty glare from John before his eyes returned to Dia's face. She was visibly getting angrier and angrier as each moment passed.

The silence hung thick in the air making the distance between each particle of dust seem trivial. Billy crept over to the stand of doughnuts and slowly reached a hand out for one but a voice cut through the room.

"Billy, get your hands off those. They are for Harmony and Jazz, not you." Jacordia barked. Behind her back, Billy made a face and snatched one anyway, hiding it in his robe for safe keeping. John's eyes briefly flicked up to him and then back to Dia's face.

"I'm getting tired guys. I hope you don't mind if I sit down for a minute or two on the bed, right?" Addy said rubbing her swollen belly as she took a seat on the bed, then, with a huge sigh, flopped down all the way.

"You okay Addy?" Harmony asked, concerned for her friend's wellbeing. She crawled up onto the bed next to Addy and helped her remove her shoes.

"Oh, I'm fine. It has just been a very long day and I'm beat, that's all. I'll only be a second." She said as she closed her eyes and snuggled farther into the soft pillows.

"Dia, it isn't like-" Jazz started but John abruptly cut him off.

"We don't need to explain anything to her. She will just have to suck it up for once."

"You are the one that's going to suck it little John Boy. Through a few broken teeth!"

"Just you try it girly. I can take you on in an instant."

"As you wish my Liège!" And with a quick flip of her elbow, Dia had her wand out and pointed at John. Immediately he started changing into his Animagus form of a timber wolf. His robes, clothes and wand dropped to the floor around his large paws.

"Well, well, well! Who's been a bad dog?" Dia sneered at the large wolf. It snarled back and lowered its head.

"I'm thinking someone needs a flee bath… or maybe sheered…" Dia said, tapping the wand thoughtfully on her chin.

With a yelp and clawing of nails on the stone floor, the black wolf tore for the door.

"Come back here you coward!" She screamed, hot on his heels.

Jazz looked over at Harmony who just shrugged and covered Addy with a small blanket from the foot of the bed. He then looked at Billy who was quickly devouring the pinched doughnut from before.

"Shouldn't we be doing something here?"

"Like what Jazz? You really want to get on her bad side?" Billy asked back and then gave into a huge yawn.

"Addy! Do something!" Jazz yelled at the sleeping form on the bed.

"Go do something yourself Jazz. I'm sure you are perfectly adept at handling this situation." Addy murmured half asleep.

Jazz thought for a second then started jumping up and down. "Oh my oh my oh my Billy!"

"Uh, Jazz, are you calling me your god now?" Billy asked before taking another large and lazy yawn and an accompanying stretch of his arms.

Quickly Jazz rounded the bed and tried to stop Billy from laying down next to Addy. "Get a hold of yourself man! This is another escape attempt by those two! Come on! We have to get them!"

"Okay Jazz, just give me a second to give my wife a kiss." Billy leaned over and fell next to Addy, giving into a large snore as he slid into slumber.

"BILLY! WHAT THE-" Jazz bellowed and then caught on. He grabbed a doughnut and sniffed it. "Damn it! Sleeping potion!"

Addy slurred her words sleepily together. "She did try to warn Billy not to eat any of those. I remember her saying something about them being only for Harm and you Jazz unless the morning has come." She then rolled over and pulled Billy closer to her, covering him up a bit with the blanket and using him for a foot rest to elevate her puffy feet.

"Damn it!" Jazz threw his hands into the air. "I'm going after them. They are so NOT getting away tonight! Not on my watch!"

"Um, Jazz…" Harmony started to say but didn't get to finish because Jazz was no longer in the room. His footfalls echoed back into the room, getting fainter and fainter until he was heard no more.

"Good thing I'm tired too." Harmony said to no one in particular as she removed her clothing down to her sheer slip and turned up the covers to slide into them. "Wow, this bed really IS comfy." She rubbed her face along one of the many pillows and was asleep in moments.

/

"Jasper. You left too soon." A voice called out to the running man from the darkness. "You went through the trial of fire and earth, but you got away before you took the cleansing bath in the lake."

Jazz skidded to a halt and turned one way then another to try to find the source of the sound. Five different young men his own age appeared out of the brush and trees soundlessly. They were still in their native outfits and each stared at him with a mischievous glint to their eyes.

"I did too! Just ask Billy."

"Oh? And where is this Billy? Bring him here so he may vouch for your purity." One of the dark skinned men said with a flex of his well-defined muscles.

"Well, I can't. He's asleep. But John…oh John. I'm going to get you for this…" Jasper said as he turned and tried to run but within only a few steps was caught.

"Then we must make sure of your vows you took when you became a man of the tribe tonight. It should only take an hour… or two." The man smiled with wicked humor.

"How much did he pay you to do this? I'll double it!"

"You dare dishonor my intentions? Maybe you aren't as pure as you thought. This may take the rest of the night boys."

"JOHN!" Jazz started to yell but one of the men holding him gagged him.

"Now now Jasper. We wouldn't want you waking up anyone this late at night would we? By the way, remember before you left to go to Hogwarts? I seem to recall you thought it was terribly funny to trick us into going to the lake by the light of a full moon and take us snipe hunting. Remember that? We all ended up crawling through the brush and weeds, getting muddy and filthy. Then when we wanted to wash up, you had dressed yourself as a werewolf and howled at us from the trees. We were in the lake for most of the night. Remember that? Well Jasper Whitehorse. Tonight is a full moon. And to me, it looks like it may just be full of payback, don't you boys agree?"

Garbled words rang out into the bright, clear night. "John, Dia, I'm going to get you for this!"

/

The light from the blue fire led Dia out of the forest and into the small makeshift camp. Her favorite pillow and blanket lay on the one side of the large ground cover spread out next to the contained flames. On the other side was a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and assorted cut fruits, cookies and other finger foods. She couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness that had gone into the site. John's pillow lay slightly under hers. She sank to her knees and touched it tenderly. She noticed a small stone that played music softly in the night. She listened for a moment as it played and was startled. The rock was playing I Will Be. Dia and Addy had only just come up with the song a few weeks before. Both of their voices soared into the shadows that played at the edge of the blanket.

"There's nothing I could say to you

Nothing I could ever do to make you see

What you mean to me

All the pain the tears I cried

Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go

I know I let you down but it's not like that now

This time I'll never let you go"

Dia heard a noise at the far end of the blanket. She looked up to see the shining dark green eyes of the large wolf as it carefully watched her, grinning with a lopsided wolf smile.

"I will be all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK"

Slowly the canine started to move and as the blue firelight rebounded off his deep black fur, it transformed back into John who was still smiling, his eyes never having left her face. He walked up to her and sat down on the blanket, not wearing a stitch of clothing. Her grin took over her face, her eyes beaming at him.

"I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring

But now I see honestly

You're the one thing I got right

The only one I let inside

Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me

And if I let you down I'll turn it all around

Cause I would never let you go"

John had started singing along with the lyrics the girls belted out of the small stone. He traced Dia's face with the tips of his fingers, caressing her cheek and the side of her face, his eyes reflecting the love and fire he held within himself. Her heart raced as her face flushed from his touch.

"I will be all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life I'll be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK"

Even though her voice was already in the air, Dia sang along with John's voice, adding hers to his with the campfire crackling and dancing to their side.

"Cause without you I can't sleep

I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave

You're all I got

You're all I want

Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do

I could never ever live a day without you

Hear with me do you see you're all I need"

He slowly pulled off her robe, and then gently helped her remove her shirt and boots. As the song continued, he smoothly undid her jeans and slid them off to join the pile of clothes at the edge of the blanket.

"And I will be all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life (my life) I will be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK

I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life you know I will be with you forever

To get you through the day and make everything OK"

By the time the song ended, she sat beside him, naked in the firelight, her upper leg touching his as he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"I hope you like it. I had to make it in a hurry before the other two realized I was gone from the group of men. Luckily they were having too much fun dancing around the bond fire the men of the tribe had built in Jazz's honor."

"I love it; you always know how to make things perfect." She laughed as she smiled. The next song had started and she heard the melody When You're Gone. "And you even brought food! I'm famished."

"Ah but you don't get that unless you close your eyes. I'm going to feed it to you in small bites and you have to tell me what you are tasting."

She didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any bigger, but it did. She closed her eyes and felt her chest pump the blood through her body, lifting her spirit up into a frenzy of joy and longing.

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side"

She felt his fingers touch her lips with care and she opened up her mouth and tasted the sweetness that was on his fingertip. She gently sucked on his finger as the strawberry flavor rolled around her mouth.

"I love strawberry's. We don't eat them much because Addy is allergic." She said. He removed his finger from her mouth.

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now"

Again she felt his finger on her lips and she engulfed it and licked off the bits of cherry juice. "Mmmmm cherries. So delicious." He removed his finger as she still sat with her eyes closed, listening to the music and hearing his breathing. She could smell him so close and it excited her.

"When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you"

She could feel him lean in close to her again and his soft, full lips touched hers.

"And that would be my favorite flavor of all. The taste of you." She said, her mouth rubbing his as she whispered to him. She could feel him smile as he pushed farther into her mouth and his body pressed up against hers. Her body fell slowly backwards as her head touched the pillow, his arms on her either side, his chest lightly pressing on hers. He lay half on her, his body stretched out along hers. She was still closer to the fire as his body blocked the way into the night. She finally opened her eyes to find him staring into her eyes from so close it was hard to focus. Her left hand reached up and brushed some of the stray black hair from his face, then encircled around to run his hair between her fingers.

"I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do"

As he spoke, she could feel his hot breath on her face. "I love you Dia. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thought I have as I fall to sleep to dream about you. The only reason I am glad to awaken each and every day is because I get to see your smiling face. And even though you kept trying to put on airs that you were upset and angry about that dress Harmony made you wear, you were very beautiful in it."

"Well as long as I never have to wear another ill-fitting clown dress again, I'll be the happiest person alive. And by the way, your monkey suit? You were very handsome. Of course the second I saw you in it, I wanted to rip it from your body and do very bad things to you."

He smiled at her and gave a breathy laugh. "Well I would have welcomed that anytime."

"I have to say, I like our parties better. The dress requirement is much easier to live with."

The next song, Wrapped in Your Arms, had started to play.

"Is this the whole picture

Or is it just the start?

Is this the way you love me?

You're capturing my heart

I used to try and walk alone

But I've begun to grow

And when you tell me just to rest

I'm finally letting go

I let go

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm ok

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms... I'm home"

He lowered his head and kissed her again, sending her thoughts of the day out of her head and into space. She was glad she finally understood what it was like to be home no matter where she was. He was her home.

She gasped for the breath between his passionate kisses that seemed to elude her. "I love you John. And I need you, now."

Dia knew he was smiling as his body flexed and sent shivers of delight deep into her soul.

"I'm seeing so much clearer

Looking through your eyes

I could never find a safer place

Even if I tried

All the times I've needed you

You've never left my side

I'm clinging to your every word

Don't ever let me go

Don't let go"

/

Chapter 19

Down Under

Carefully John and Dia snuck into the cave trying not to wake up anyone. They tiptoed into the room and quickly John spelled his clothes back on. He handed Dia back her robe he had covered up with and looked upon the bed at the sleeping forms. John was making a silent count when he realized Jazz was still missing.

"Should I go out and try to find him? I know those boys were talking about some kind of payback for a werewolf incident. I'm worried about what that was now. He should be back by now."

"You mean scaring several boys into the lake for hours? Wow, I had completely forgotten about that. But they are really nice guys at heart, and I have to say I'm not surprised. They were getting rather tired of his antics by the time we left. Apparently his silliness got much worse after I arrived." Dia whispered back to John.

"I'll go and look for him then, you get some sleep. I feel fairly responsible for tiring you out so much this evening." John said with a sly smile and a wink.

Dia opened her mouth to respond to him when they heard wet footsteps behind them. There in the doorway stood Jazz, sopping from head to toe. He pointed a finger at John.

"I'm. Going. To. Get. You." He said in a low voice, carefully grunting out each word. In a blur of movement Jazz launched himself at John who took off running. He beat Jazz to the side of the bed, and then had only one way to flee.

Up and over the bed John jumped, waking up everyone sleeping on the cushy mattress. Billy, Addison and Harmony all yelled out and threw shouts and profanities at the two boys as Jazz followed him up and over them. They made the round of Dia and then headed for another trip over the now very grumpy forms of their friends. Dia couldn't help herself, she started laughing as she watched Jazz chase John, narrowly missing him as he dodged and faked the other boy. By the time they jumped over the chairs, tables, couches and other assorted furniture and were headed in the direction of the bed again Addy sat up and flicked her wand in their direction.

"That's enough!"

The two boys came to an abrupt halt but Jazz's wet slippery pants had slid down far enough to encroach on his feet and he slipped and fell on his butt, colliding with John and sending him tumbling onto the bed. Dia was almost on her knees, gasping desperately for air she was laughing so hard.

Addy glared at John. "Go collect Dia before she literally dies laughing." Her glare then shifted over to Jazz. "From the sounds of it, you got what was coming to you. Billy was warned not to eat the doughnuts and you shouldn't have left your new wife's side. If both of you had done what was right then neither would have been in trouble. Billy wouldn't have fallen for the tainted doughnuts and Jazz, this cave is spelled. Those men wouldn't have found you if you hadn't been stupid enough to leave."

John slid off the bed and picked Dia up and brought her over, threatening to dump her on her head if she didn't stop laughing. He gave up finally and started kissing her neck, ears and then cheek till her giggles subsided.

Addy waved her wand and Jazz's body and clothes suddenly dried up. "Jazz, go sleep next to your wife. John and Dia, you've had your fun and now we need to get to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"You mean today. Dawn is only a few hours away." Dia said helpfully as John put her down and helped her take off her boots. She playfully nipped at his ear as he tried to help her and instead took to tickling her, making her laugh again.

"Alright you two. Stop that. You've gotten more than your fair share of that tonight I'm sure. Everyone get some sleep, even if it is only a few hours. Anyone that wakes me up again gets to clean up the mess when I'm done with them, got it?" Addy threatened.

They all nodded and with suppressed grins got into bed and comfortable with Harmony and Jazz in the middle this time.

Quietly Jazz tried to whisper to Harmony. "I hope you had an amazing wedding day and evening."

"I know I did." John snickered to Dia but only got elbowed by Harmony who had her back to John.

"Happy wedding day Harm." Dia said to her which seemed to appease her some. Other murmurs of "Happy wedding day" sounded from around the bed.

"It was a very good day. The best part was being surrounded by my family. You guys are the best family anyone could ever wish for."

"Agreed."

Silence stole into the room as each person cuddled with their partner. Harmony's voice broke the moment one last time.

"But seriously guys, if I don't get my chance to be with my husband in an intimate way before midnight tomorrow night, heads will roll. Am I understood?"

/

As a wedding gift, Jazz's parents had teamed up with Harmony's to pay for the trip to Australia for the group of friends. It had taken Harmony's parents a while to help Jazz's family understand that they all had to go, but seeing them all together during the wedding in America had convinced everyone involved that it had to be them all or no one would go.

It was quickly decided that the use of a portkey would be the best since Addy still hated the thought of flying on an airplane. Jazz wanted to fly a carpet there but again it was assumed if that was attempted, Jazz's body may never be found as they flew over the ocean. Harmony wanted to go by ship but Addy was still having troubles keeping food down sometimes so that was nixed as well. Her swelling belly made time more of the essence since they still needed to find a suitable place to live and settle in before the baby arrived.

They had arrived in Sydney Australia the day after the wedding. After checking into the hotel, Harmony had demanded that the rest of them go sightseeing as she still had not had a moment alone with her new husband. So the rest of them trouped out to find updated maps and supplies for their trip to the Outback. John had to stop Dia from packing doughnuts as their only food, and Billy kept insisting that they needed to stay in large resorts and nice hotels that offered room service. Finally they compromised and along with ten dozen doughnuts spelled to keep fresh for the trip, they packed assorted food and water and planned on staying every other night at a hotel, and the off nights camping in the wilds.

The horizon was filled with breathtaking scenery as they hiked through plunging valleys, up razor sharp snow covered mountains, across scalding hot deserts, and through mist covered picturesque forests that made everyone but Dia long for home. They visited giant rocks in the middle of nowhere and Jazz waited up all night for the aliens to arrive. The next night it was Dia's turn to pick a location so she found the most inhospitable middle of nowhere place she could find and it was Addy's turn to stay up all night for fear of the crocodiles in the nearby river would eat her as she slept. They traveled to the north and stayed at a hotel in the tropical part of the country, splashing and playing in the natural rock pools and waterfalls there. They found the Devils Marbles and accused Jazz of having left them there. But it was during their visit to the hot springs at Mataranka that it was discovered that Harmony was pregnant. The necklace that Addy had bought that told her she had become pregnant not only glowed faintly for Harmony, but it kept flashing two faint pulses over and over again which led everyone to wonder why.

As they tramped through the bush they learned how to sing the song Waltzing Matilda. It seemed to become their little anthem since it was pointed out how anti-authority it was. The song talked to the rebellious spirit in them. Or as Billy pointed out, the defiant attitude Dia had that infected them all like a bad rash.

/

One night after they had wandered through the most desolate area Dia could find they came upon a camp of true swagmen, wanderers in the farthest reaches of Australia. Quickly it was realized that they all were wizards as well and it was decided to make camp with them. Around the blazing fire the group sang Waltzing Matilda for the four men and one woman. 

Dia started the song.

"Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong

Under the shade of a Coolibah tree

And he sang as he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled

You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me."

They all joined in for the chorus.

"Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda,

you'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me.

And he sang as he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled

You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me."

Addy took the next section.

"Down came a jumbuck to drink at that billabong

Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee

And he sang as he stuffed that jumbuck in his tucker-bag

You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me"

After they sang another round of the chorus, John took the lead.

"Up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred

Up rode the troopers, one, two, three

"Where's that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker-bag?"

You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me"

He slipped his arm around Dia and they all sang the chorus again. Jazz took the last of the song, jumping up and acting out the end.

"Up jumped the swagman and sprang into that billabong

"You'll never take me alive!" said he

And his ghost may be heard as you pa-ass by that billabong

You'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me."

Even the bushmen sang the chorus with the group of friends, everyone laughing and enjoying the song. At the end they all passed around some of the butter beer Dia had stashed in Harmony's bag and the wandering wizards were thrilled to get a taste of it, having never had it. They explained that the wizarding schools in Australia were not even close to par with that of Hogwarts and that they wished to have gone to such a prestigious school to learn. But they weren't too sad about it, they had learned from experience more magic and charms in their roaming around the wilds than they have ever learned from schoolin'.

After chatting for a while longer they shared a meal that one of the men prepared. It was amazing. But to make sure Harmony actually ate it they told her it was beef, not kangaroo. When the meal was complete, they listened to the leader of the bushmen sing The Band Played Waltzing Matilda.

As he sang, John pulled Dia farther and farther into his lap, holding her and caressing her long dark tresses in the firelight. She liked it when he did this; it made her feel like they could take on anything that the world threw at them. The song was soft and sad and the man played it spectacularly.

The night wore on and the surrounding brush was alive with life as they threw out their bed rolls to sleep. Billy cast spells to keep creatures big and small from wandering into the camp unannounced and as usual, Addy quietly recast the spells to make sure they worked. She still had the fear of being eaten by a croc if she closed her eyes and they all just smiled and understood quietly.

John set out the blankets that he and Dia used and she finished brushing her teeth as she watched him, trying not to get caught again in the act. He would often look around and find her staring at him and when he asked, she just smiled and said she enjoyed the view. Deep down she couldn't help herself though. He was handsome and graceful in a way that made her body murmur things to her, things of need and desire. She wondered if she also wanted to watch him because she feared at any time she would never get to look at him again and wanted to etch every moment into her mind. He would laugh at her when he caught her staring at him while he shaved, dressed and even set up or broke down their camps. She had caught him staring at her as well on many occasions which he passed off as payback for her little obsession.

With Harmony now pregnant as well, Dia's thoughts would often wander to what John's kids would look like, she hoped they would have his eyes and playful smile. It was a new sensation to her, wanting kids. It still struck fear into her to think about them being in danger or worse, but the drive to have them with John was slowly eroding the trepidation and replacing it with the anticipation of creating life with him, and having that little reminder of him even if something was to happen to take him away from her. She had spent her life having to let go of everything, and now, as the days in the land down under wore on, she wanted to have more and more things to remind her of a life worth living.

Her thoughts returned to the present as she watched with amusement as John took a little creature out of the bedroll and released it back to the wild. He turned his shining dark green eyes on her, put his hands on his hips and sighed. Whenever she found some new little animal she had taken to hiding it places for him to find. Their collective packs had now held a Bandicoot, the sweetest and weirdest looking Biliby, a Cuscus that made Harmony scream as it crawled out of the toiletries bag, a Goanna, a Lyrebird that didn't like being stuck in Harmony's purse, a Numbat in the pillowcase, a Platypus she had dressed in his sweater, a Quokka, a Quoll, a Wallaby that almost made off with the dinnerware, a Koala that Harmony carried like a baby for the good part of the day when Jazz found it in the food compartment, a Yabby that Billy wanted to eat for dinner last night, and a Wombat. She had wanted to plant a Tasmanian Devil in the bag but it didn't want to cooperate so she had chosen the Wombat that she found next.

"You know Dia," he said with a smile creeping onto his face that belied his firm tone, "you could get into trouble for trying to smuggle creatures out of the territory. The authorities may not understand your little creature kleptomania problem."

"Well I'm just a bad girl. Whatever am I going to do? Maybe I need someone to teach me a lesson…" she smiled back at him as he caught the drift and walked over to her.

He looked down on her as she sat on a rock, putting the last of her things away and started to braid her hair for the night. But before she could do so, he had reached down and grabbed her hair and playfully pulled her up to stand before him, his hand cradling the back of her head so as not to actually pull her hair.

"Who said you could look away when I'm talking to you girly." He growled in mock anger. "I think you just told me I had to teach you a lesson."

"Oh really, well I did but come to think of it, you may not be man enough to do that. Maybe we should find someone else that can accomplish that task…" she couldn't help but grin and lean on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her hands, his breath on her face, his lips getting ever closer to hers.

"Oh, I'm man enough for you little girl. You keep it up and I just may have to spank you." His gaze on her was intense, his eyes flashing in the fading firelight.

"I don't think you have the guts to do that Johnny boy. You try and I just may have to bite you. Hard. Tasting your skin in my mouth, making you wince in pain and pleasure…"

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO," Billy's voice cut in abruptly, "WE ARE ALL RIGHT HERE! DO YOU MIND!"

The moment was broken but the two of them laughed at the outburst. John addressed Billy without looking at him, never taking his eyes off Dia. "What's wrong Billy? Can't handle a little foreplay? I think I remember Addy saying something about that to Harmony…"

Dia burst out laughing anew as she heard Billy sputter something incomprehensible and he knew he was looking over at Addy and Harmony as the girls tried to deny any wrong doing. With a slow motion of his neck, John leaned in the rest of the way and gave Dia a kiss that was soft yet passionate at the same time. When he pulled away she swore he had taken her rapidly beating heart with him.

"Come on to bed," he said to her, "I'll help you braid your hair. We wouldn't want any little snakes or scorpions to think it is a nest waiting for them to take up residence."

He kissed her again and led her over to the bedroll laid out for them. She sat down and he lowered himself behind her, his legs straddling her body and encircling her. As he brushed and then braided her hair loosely for her she touched his legs, running a finger up and down the insides making him jump and move slightly. She could feel him respond to her fingers and finally he leaned in close and spoke into her hear so close she could feel his lips as they moved. It took all her concentration just to understand his words over the reaction of her own body.

"Keep that up and we are going to have to sneak out of camp once again. You know everyone hasn't fell for the spelled drink, or food or any of our other attempts for a while now. And you know everyone really wants to catch us trying. But if you don't keep your hands to yourself I'm going to have to tempt fate and take you anyway."

She knew her face was turning slightly red from the look on Addy's face as she glanced over at them. The other girl just returned the smile and continued to check once more for any hidden crocs or anything else that may have slipped into camp before she lay down.

When John was done with her hair, Dia leaned back into his chest and looked up into his eyes. He stared back down at her and somehow knew her mood had changed.

"What's wrong sweetie. You are giving me a funny look." He said, trying to fathom her thoughts.

"Back in Vegas you said you were waiting to get me pregnant till we were married. When will that be anyway? You not wanting to buy the cow because you are getting the milk for free?"

He helped her lay down on the pillows they had brought and stretched his body out along hers, leaning his head on his hand and his elbow into his own pillow for support. With his free hand he traced the outline of her jaw and then down to her neck, lost in thought for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I have wanted to marry you for so very long now that a day never passes without me thinking about it. But I wanted to make sure you were ready first. I never said anything because I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you. And after the fiasco with Addy's and Billy's wedding back in England, and then the epic chaos that was Harmony's and Jazz's wedding, I was afraid you were over all that when you said you would rather die than have to wear one more ill-fitting clown dress. So I didn't say anything. And now with Harmony also pregnant, I wanted to ask you when you would be ready for us to start a family of our own. But then you made the comment that you needed to drink different water than they did so you didn't accidentally end up knocked up and so I figured again that you weren't ready. So I never asked. I'm happy to continue wandering the world with you forever. But I do hope that someday…" His hand had wandered down to her belly and he placed his palm softly on it, "that you will want to be married and have my child and not just spend the rest of our lives as my Matilda." Everyone had taken to calling her that since it basically meant defaco-wife in this land.

She searched his face for any signs that there could be something else, but knew he was telling her the truth. The vulnerability in his eyes and face broke her heart. "I've been ready for a while now, but since you never said anything I never brought it up. I thought you just needed more time to pass to prove to yourself that I loved you and I've tried everything I know to show you how much you mean to me. I figured you were just making sure you could really live with me, so I have been waiting for you to be sure of us."

His hand came down from his cheek where it had rested and he leaned over her farther, stroking the side of her face with his fingers. "I have been sure of us since we left Vegas, sweetheart. Every time I look at you, I'm sure about us. Every time I catch you staring at me and then you smile I'm sure about us. Even when I evict whatever crazy critter you find and hide in our stuff I'm sure of us. The time of not being positive of my love for you and your love for me has long since passed and it will never come back. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine a day without you in it, and I look forward to the day I can look into the faces of our children and see you stare back at me. All you have to do is tell me that you are ready. But until then, I can wait. I love you so very much Jacordia. And I want you to be happy."

His words stole her breath and tears threatened the corners of her eyes. With a forced swallow, she found her voice again. "I love you Jonathan with all of my heart. I am ready to be your wife and I look forward to meeting our children as well. Nothing in the world would make me happier."

He leaned the rest of the way over her and found her lips. She closed her eyes and gave into the exquisite passion of his kiss that was so full of promise, hope, and feeling that she was afraid her heart might explode at any moment. She could feel the tears streak down the sides of her face but she didn't care. Then she felt the wetness on her cheeks, and with stunned comprehension, she knew he was crying too. It was her doing, but this time they were tears of joy. She brought her hands up and as he released her from the embrace she wiped the tears from his striking face. His fingers did the same for hers. She laid there smiling up at him, wishing the night could go on forever and that she never had to face a day alone without him.

Jazz's voice cracked the night air. "Are you two ever going to go to sleep? Or is this just a prelude to another escape attempt and rendezvous in the forest?"

No sooner had he said the words then he gasped for air as Harmony elbowed him in the ribs. "Be quiet Jazz." She lowered her voice in a way that made Dia think the girl thought she couldn't be overheard. "I think they are talking about marriage finally."

Jazz's voice of course wasn't a hushed whisper at all. "Well it is about time! They need to get on with it so that all our kids will be in the same grade."

"JAZZ!" Harmony's forced whisper took on a shocking irritable edge.

Billy's voice answered back. "Yeah, I was starting to wonder about that. That maybe John just needed one of us braver souls to tell him how it is done. We being the experts and all."

"Oh and I can't WAIT for their wedding night," Jazz chuckled back to Billy, "They are SO NOT GETTING TO BE ALONE!"

"Amen to that brother!" Billy yelled back loudly.

"You two boys are real ass hats, you know that." Harmony's voice was very loud this time.

"Hallelujah to that Sister!" Addy hollered back and they all snickered appreciatively.

With a quick rub of his nose to hers, John pulled his head back so as not to yell so close to his face. "You all are just jealous that we get to do things our own way, not on someone else's timeline."

"Oh, yeah. Real jealous there John. NOT." Billy replied. "We are just waiting to give you some serious payback. You two have managed to sneak off on each of our wedding nights and do the things WE were supposed to be doing. So on your wedding night we are so not letting you out of our site."

"And you can forget pulling any of your little stunts either." Jazz said looking over at John. "We've gotten much wiser on this trip. We all now can smell a sleeping spell or charm a mile away! And you can forget about even thinking of trying anything tonight. We've got your number."

"Well it is nice to know you can actually learn something Jazz and Billy. From what I've seen, it was a big question that was up in the air, and the odds didn't look good for you." John shot back. "Now shut up and go to sleep before I realize I can't get to sleep and decide to do very naughty things to Dia right here."

"Hey, no fair trying to give us nightmares. Just thinking you two having sex is terrifying." Billy shot back, and then quickly exclaimed, "Ow! Addy, why'd you hit me?"

"Really John? That I'd like to watch. OW!" Jazz blurted out, "Harm, stop hitting me!"

Dia had to giggle as she watched John break out into laughter at the other boy's discomfort. His face was so beautiful when he smiled. He looked over his shoulder briefly and said "Serves you two right. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow night we are visiting the tribe that our new friends suggested. It will be a long day and I don't want us to embarrass ourselves any more than just showing up with Jazz will do."

"Yes father." Billy said in a mock child's tone.

"I still say that if John is our daddy that he should really stop sleeping with our sister. It just isn't right...OW! Stop elbowing me Harmony before I do something back to you."

"You just try it buddy and you'll teach with a limp. Besides," Harmony stated, "you can't do anything to me. I'm pregnant. You could hurt the baby."

"You are going to play that card for the next nine months aren't you?"

"You bet your sweet ass."

"Well I guess since you've been kind enough to let me get you pregnant in the first place then I can live with that." Jazz said back to her. Dia could hear them scoot around and she guessed that Harmony was now laying in his arms.

As John snuggled down in the blankets farther, Dia could hear the others telling their spouses goodnight and that they were loved. John's head lay on his pillow staring into Dia's face. He mouthed to her that he loved her and stroked the side of her face, brushing the wayward strands of hair away. She mouthed silently back that she loved him as well from her pillow next to his. He finally draped his arm over her belly and rubbed his fingers lightly on her back. She didn't want to be the first one to fall asleep but slowly the world became fuzzy and she could no longer keep her eyes open watching him.

She murmured to him quietly. "You aren't going to stay awake and watch me sleep are you hun?"

The smile was evident in his voice. "You bet your sweet ass I am." He whispered back. "I like watching you sleep. But don't worry, before I fall asleep I'll pull you close so I can feel you with me and you will know that you are not alone, that you are with someone who loves you and can't wait to wake up before you and watch you as you wake in the morning as well."

She couldn't help but smile at that as she drifted off to sleep, unafraid of what the new day would bring. Because she would be able to face it with him.

/

With a stretch of his arms, John yawned and rolled his head, signaling that he wanted to go to bed early. They all sat around the huge bon fire that the tribe of natives had lit to celebrate the arrival of their little group. He scratched his head and thought back on the day that seemed to have passed very quickly and gotten so complicated.

The morning came a little too early for John's taste, but as the sun rose it lit up the sleeping form next to him. He had rolled over onto his side and watched as the light played on Dia's features. He had barely slept overnight. His brain was on overload with thoughts of wedding plans, where to live, and baby names. An idea had occurred to him about housing solutions that he was eager to share with the others. He had decided it would be a perfect plan to have the wedding at the tree house since it had been their real home for most of their lives. The baby names made him wonder how many children they would have. He loved kids but had no idea how well Dia would deal with a mess of munchkins underfoot. He had imagined how beautiful she would look pregnant and he looked forward to feeling his baby kick in her belly. He had even calculated how fast he needed to get her pregnant by so that all of their kids would be in the same year with each other, helping each other out as they had done.

Towards morning he had woken up again and almost awaken Dia when he realized she was having a nightmare, but it passed and she fell into a deeper sleep. He still worried that she might some nights still be haunted by past events, but unlike before, the nightmares she had now usually passed. Once in a while he would wake her up and snuggle with her until she fell back asleep, but it happened with less frequency as time marched on.

He couldn't get back to sleep so instead he imagined how he was going to deal with her eating habits. There was a fairly high chance that once she became pregnant that she would insist on eating doughnuts for every meal. He had never met anyone so stuck on one food item as she was with her favorite maple bear foot bars.

The sun slowly started to make her squirm to get away from the light and she threw the covers over her head to escape the rays. It made him smile to watch her try to force herself to stay asleep knowing it never worked. She had rolled over and let him spoon her, but it only drove his desire to be alone with her and to show her once again how much he needed and wanted her. John knew that she was awake by this time because she purposely wiggled her butt around making his condition worse. It was a great way to meet the day, but it went downhill very quickly.

Addy had let out a scream as she had opened her eyes and a huge crocodile sat staring at her just outside the barrier. Both John and Dia had leapt out of their bedroll and had wands ready to thwart any trouble. But the giant croc seemed particularly intent on Addy and both John and Dia hesitated to kill it outright. They tried a number of spells to get it to leave but it only wanted to get close to her and in the end Dia transformed it into a briefcase so that everyone would be able to leave the spelled boundaries and go the bathroom.

The incident had put Addison into the World Cup of bad moods. They quickly ate a breakfast of doughnuts that made Dia happy, but Jazz refused to leave the briefcase behind and stuffed it in the magical handbag that Harmony still carried. Addy flat wouldn't even walk anywhere near Harmony all day saying that whatever caused the croc to be fixated on her may have given it the ability to retransform itself back into the vile creature and it would lunge out at her if given the chance. There was no sense trying to convince her otherwise so Dia walked with Addy at the front of the group and John at the back to protect their rear from whatever force caused the croc to act like that in the first place.

By lunch Addy's mood had still not improved and when they stopped to eat she wouldn't help set out anything until Jazz removed the bag and tied it to a tree nearby so she could keep her eye on it. It did give John a chance to tell the others about his idea for living arrangements. Harmony's parents owned the field that the tree house was in, and he intended to buy it from them with the money his parents had left him. After that he wanted to have a house built that had enough rooms to house them all and their kids. He figured building a six bedroom house shouldn't be too hard and Addy and Billy would stay there all the time. Depending on school, Harmony and Jazz would be there, and when they were in town, Dia and him would be there as well.

They liked the idea especially when he explained that it would make it easy for the kids to spend lots of time in the tree house having the same fun they had growing up. Addy suddenly wasn't sure about the kids being there alone considering some of the fun they had growing up had almost gotten them killed on several occasions. Billy suggested a magic mirror in the common room of the tree house to keep an eye on the children. They all liked the idea even though Dia had no idea why they all were so keen to spy on the kids. It was only after reminding her of the many harrowing adventures they had there that she shook her head and reluctantly agreed. She still thought all of those near death experiences helped them all become the witches and wizards they were now, but John said it was just a precaution to keep the kids safe and Dia acquiesced.

He started to bring up the wedding plans he had thought up but Billy and Jazz accused him of being the girl in their relationship, laying awake at nights dreaming of all the things girls think on. John was glad he didn't bring up the baby names or else he would have never lived it down.

Inexplicably the briefcase started rattling on its own and that freaked Addy out so badly she took off before the lunch could be properly cleaned up. Dia bolted after her to keep her safe while Harmony and Jazz cleaned up. Billy tried to follow his wife but John, Harmony and Jazz found him standing lost in the brush having no clue where they had gone. It took most of the day to catch up with Addison and Jacordia and that was only because Addy had to keep stopping to pee.

It didn't help when they arrived at the tribe and they were shown the hut they were to stay in and it was one huge bed open to the sky surrounded on the four sides with walls. Addy was still pissed that Jazz hadn't left the bag behind or thrown it in the river. One of the elders came over and discussed the creature with John and Dia and it was discovered it had somehow swallowed an Eternal Heart statue. Upon hearing that Billy turned several shades of red and admitted he had bought a statue of an Eternal Heart and was going to present it to Addy at some later date but had lost it by accident the night before. The croc must have swallowed it and followed them until it found them asleep, then, being in love with Addy because of the spell on the statue, it had sat and waited for her all night. Dia couldn't stop laughing and told Billy he got to tell Addy why the croc loved her. That started an argument because it was Jazz and Harmony that had convinced him to buy it and he felt they should break the news to her.

Addy came stomping into the elder's chamber and started yelling at Billy having overheard the conversation. John finally put a stop to it by telling Addy that it was obvious that Billy was sorry, that Jazz and Harmony were just thinking that it was a sweet gesture because they had lost too many marbles on their travels and that he and Dia would stop the problem.

Dia retransformed the croc and John finally convinced it to spit up the small statue, but the tribe wanted to roast the crocodile for dinner which made Harmony cry and turn it loose outside of the tribe. Addy was then pissed off at Harmony for letting it go. The elder wisely sent his best hunters after it and a carcass of a gigantic croc was roasted that evening. It took all their talents to convince Addy that it was, indeed, the one that had stalked her before she would calm down.

The bond fire was lit and the tribe started to show the new visitors their favorite dances. Jazz thoroughly enjoyed dancing around the pit and they all finally danced as they had when they were young. But John and Dia had started to do some rather dirty dancing and the elders said they had to sleep apart since they were not yet mated. Dia became impossible to deal with, faced with not getting to sleep next to John that he was worried there would be a diplomatic incident.

So John sat there and tried to figure out how to save the night after all. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless she was next to him, and he had pleaded with the elders for some leniency since they were just visitors, but they had told him no. He had to go set up a camp for himself outside of the tribe as he was a single male. He did so and then came back only to find Dia in a complete fit and not talking to him. He had been flabbergasted to find out that it was custom for a strange unmarried male to entertain second or third wives of the tribesman for 'company' and many women had inquired where he had set up his camp. To calm Dia down he whispered to her where his camp was and loudly pronounced to the tribe as a whole that he had no intention of laying next to anyone but Dia anytime soon.

So he sat on the makeshift log chair and as the night wore on he tried to keep smiling and refusing all the offers of companionship that were thrown his way. He had let Dia know that he would soon fake being tired and retire and that she was to go to bed and sneak out and meet him.

He had to sit through a speech that the chief made then everyone started dancing again and one of the natives took him to the side and explained to John what he needed to do in order to be considered married in their culture. Since there was no father for him to demand that Dia becomes his it was decided that he had to demand it of Jazz and Billy. Of course this was the opening they had been hoping for all month and proceeded to tease John until the girls threatened to never have sex with them again. They finally pronounced to the tribe that they gave their consent and that Dia was ordered to go to John's 'Youllo' or camp outside of the tribe's camp which signaled they were now married.

With one look at John, Dia smiled and turned on her heals and ran out of the camp.

"Oh, no." John said, getting Billy's attention. "I know that look."

"What, you don't think she is going to the camp?" Billy asked back.

"Something tells me she just ran off." John said and ran after her with the others right after him. He got to the camp and it was empty except for a girl who said she saw the white woman run to the river and jump in. Then she offered to spend the night with John herself since his new wife had obviously rejected him.

John quickly back peddled from the pretty girl with few clothes on and looked in panic at Addy.

"There is no power in the 'verse that will get me near a river full of crocs this late at night John. I'm too pregnant to move fast enough. I'll stay here in this camp and throw up sparks if I see her."

"Great idea Addy. Jazz, can you and Billy fan out and see if you can find her trail?" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Harmony, please watch over Addy and keep an eye out for any signs. Anyone that finds her will throw up sparks, okay? I'm heading to the river."

Before anyone could protest John had darted into the heavy bushes and was gone.

He ran towards the river but then carefully pulled out his wand. He started back to the tribe's camp and quietly said "Obliviate" and pointed the wand at the tracks he left. They disappeared and he continued on until he came up behind the hut that had been set aside for the visitors.

Carefully as he could he peered around the edge of one of the walls and made sure no one saw him. Swiftly he entered the hut, shutting the makeshift door behind him.

Dia was there waiting for him. She had changed out of her clothes and had only a robe on. She extended her finger towards him and then gave the signal for him to come to her. His heart leapt in excitement. As he approached the bed, she raised up on her knees and slid her hands up his chest.

"Took you long enough." She smiled as she quietly spoke to him. Her fingers were removing his wizard robe he still had on, and then proceeded to undo his pants and shirt. But she wouldn't let him remove her robe, playfully pulling or slapping his hands away. She pushed him down to sit on the bed and made him take his boots and socks off. She leaned over his shoulder and he could feel her supple body, but still she didn't let him touch her.

"Oh no, not yet my husband." She kept saying.

"You do realize they aren't going to fall for this for long, right?"

She smiled. Don't worry, I'm sure Addy's figured it out already. But she'll play along for a little while just to get the boys back for the croc incident."

"Have I mentioned how seriously devious you women are?" He said as he was nearly naked.

"I think I remember you saying that once or two…thousand times." She said. Her eyes were lit by the reflection of the fire and stars in the sky.

"Um, shouldn't I do the spell? John asked tentatively.

"Nope. We are married now. And the ceremony was perfect."

"What ceremony? There wasn't one."

She did a breathy laugh that made him desire her all the more. "Exactly" she breathed in his ear, then sucked a little on his ear lobe which drove him wild. Before he could do anything she made him stand back up.

"Time to take off your underwear and see what I've bought." Her eyes even smiled. He placed his hands on his hips and gave her a funny look.

"Wait, isn't it me that bought you?" He teased.

"You're right. I suppose you want your prize now." She said so quietly he almost thought the words had formed in his head. She stepped off the platform that was the bed and with agonizing slowness she pulled apart the straps that held her silk robe closed. It seemed to take forever for her to finally slide the sides off her shoulders and let it hit the ground. She stood there in the darkness, stray rays of light bouncing off her light skin. It was all he could do not to grab her and throw her down and take her with the overwhelming force that had flared to life inside of him.

"Now it is your turn," she said in a sultry voice as she slid her fingers inside of the edges of his underwear and slid them off his body. She stepped so close that he could feel parts of her touch his naked body and he shivered with delight. Dia playfully kissed at his lips, then his chin, and then his throat. As she worked her way down, he knew this was the best wedding day he could ever imagine.

/

Time ticked by and Addy sat and snacked on the extra doughnuts that were in Harmony's bag. She had been quick enough to think to grab it when she saw the hooded glances between John and Dia. She knew they were going to do another end run around the other boys again. It had become a strange game and she wasn't about to let Billy and Jazz win after the whole croc fiasco.

She dug around in the bag and found some potato chips and then the spelled Ice-cream. Harmony joined her for a helping of 'Death By Chocolate" as the two boys ran back into the small camp out of breath. Harmony looked at the boys and stated that she had heard something out in the brush but thought it might just be a pig out there as she had heard grunting. The two boys exchanged glances and evil grins and had immediately run off into the darkness.

"How long you think it will be before those two brain surgeons realize they've been had?" Harmony asked as she found the can of whip cream and used it to crown her ice cream.

Addy shrugged and proffered her dish. Harmony shook the can and added a large swath of the white stuff to her bowl before she capped it and put it back in the bag. "I don't know but it has been two hours. I'm tired. So as soon as we finish this I think we should head back. Besides," Addy said, licking some chocolate syrup from one of her fingers, "I have the ring that John wanted to give Dia on their wedding day. I'd say this is close enough."

"Oh, really? Where is it?" Harmony asked and Addy pulled out the ring from her pocket. "Oh Merlin's beard Addy! That's the ring that John's mother wore!"

"Yep. When she died it was given to your parents for safe keeping. I caught John asking for it before we left for your wedding. But he was afraid Dia would find it so he gave it to me for safe keeping."

"Awwww how sweet! But shouldn't they have a ceremony of some sort before he gives her that?"

"Something tells me they are having their own ceremony right now. Besides, did you really think Dia would go for the whole large wedding thing? She barely survived mine and yours. This way is much better and more fitting. And all the guests will survive."

The two girls giggled and ate their desert, listening and bursting out in laughter at the sounds the boys kept making as they accidently disturbed other lovers in the bushes and a rather angry group of wild boars.

By the time they had finished the boys had trouped back into the camp, exhausted.

"Okay, we give up. They can have their wedding night alone in the brush." Billy sighed.

"So you aren't worried that they need help anywhere and need you to come find them?" Harmony asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jazz shot back. "If anything needs their help it would be anyone who stood in their way of getting to each other. Besides," he glanced at Addy, "if we were to truly be worried Addy would be out with a machete hacking down the forest till she found Dia. And no offence Addy but the only thing you have decimated tonight was the rest of the munchies."

"I was hungry." She stated flatly. "And you all were entertaining. Did you two honestly think you could find those two when they didn't want to be found?"

"Yes," they said in unison and then laughed. Jazz slapped Billy on the back and sat down.

"Hey, you got any of those chips left?" He asked, checking the empty chip bag.

"Nope, I had to interrogate them vigorously. There were no survivors."

"Fine, I'm getting tired anyway. We should leave a surprise for John and Dia here at his camp when he comes back.

"Actually I was thinking we should take his stuff with us." Billy said which Jazz immediately agreed with.

"Yeah, that will show them."

Addy rolled her eyes and Harmony giggled. She stood up and started walking back to the tribe's camp with Harmony at her side. The boys took to gathering up the blankets and stuff that had been set out then hurried after them.

As she approached the boarder to the tribe's makeshift camp she pulled out her wand and sent sparks into the air. Harmony gave her a strange look

"I really don't want to find them naked when we get to the hut." Addy said and Harmony nodded in understanding.

The boys came running up as they got to the hut. "You sent sparks. You found them?"

"They are inside," she motioned and the two boys grabbed the door and flung it open to reveal John and Dia laying in the bed, her in his arms. They looked completely spent from the days hike and the evening's activities, sleeping quietly. They were dressed in their nightclothes but Addy saw the robe and clothes stripped off at the foot of the bed.

Jazz shouted out "Constant vigilance!" and launched himself at the sleeping lovers but at the last second they rolled aside and Jazz did a belly flop onto the middle of the bed.

Billy flew at them and they had to roll the other direction and over Jazz so as not to get landed on by him. Dia started to laugh.

"Hey Jazz, sorry about that wet spot." Dia sniggered and then burst out laughing as the two boys peeled out of the bed as fast as they could.

"You two are really just too easy, you know that?" John asked rhetorically as Addy came over and sat down on the bed.

"That just isn't fair!" Billy blurted out as he took in the shed clothing and disheveled bed. "How is it that you are the only two that ever get any action on a wedding night?" He threw his hand up in the air.

"Just smarter than the average bear I guess," Dia tried to say as she was still laughing.

"Oh, that reminds me John, I believe you need this." She pulled out the diamond ring and handed it to him.

He sat up and took it from her. "Thanks Addison for holding it for me. He swiveled around and looked at Dia who had stopped laughing and stared at him. "This is for you Jacordia. It was my mother's ring and now I want you to wear it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Harmony stamped her foot and crossed her arms. "John boy, you didn't let me see you get formally married so you are at least going to do a better job of presenting her with the ring. You got that?"

John smiled back at Harmony. "Yes ma'am!" he said and slid off the bed, grabbing Dia and pulling her up with him. He knelt in front of her and took her hand.

"Jacordia Aurora McPherson. Tonight I took you as my wife in front of the Nada tribe for all to see. I'm sorry I didn't ask you to marry me earlier than this beautiful night, but if you can forgive me I'd like to give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion for you.

It was my mom's and my father found it by a wishing well. He had wished to find the perfect mate for him that he would be with till he drew his last breath. As he walked away he found this ring. He picked it up and sat by the edge of a nearby stream thinking about it for a long time when a beautiful woman walked up to him and asked if he had lost a ring. She had just been to the wishing well and found a man's ring and as she walked away she saw him sitting there and thought he had lost it so she wanted to return it. He fell in love with her at first sight and a week later they were married, each giving the other the ring that they had found. They knew that their love was meant to be. And they did love each other till the day the death eater struck them down while strolling at the park together. With your permission, I'd like you to wear her ring and I'll wear his because as they were, I know we were meant to be. Will you take this ring and be my wife from now on? I promise to love and cherish and occasionally obey you till death comes for us."

Dia stood there, stunned. Everyone looked at her waiting. John didn't fear her turning him down, he knew that it was just a little overwhelming for her. He had told her the story a long time ago when they were young. Finally she breathed back to life and nodded her head yes.

"I'd be honored for us to wear the rings of ones who experienced true love and died together still filled with that same love. I promise to love and cherish you as well Jonathan McPherson, although I can't say that I'll ever really obey."

"You did earlier tonight." John smiled.

"Oh so I did. I guess then I can too occasionally obey you then." She said with the smile playing around her eyes.

He raised from his knees and took her in his arms, kissing her with a passion that made Addy want to sneak away with Billy for a few hours.

"Oh my gods, I have to get a picture of this!" Harmony exclaimed through the tears that streamed down her face. She was holding her back and fetched the camera that she had been carrying around snapping pictures here and there.

"Everyone gather on the bed. I'm setting the timer." She said as she quickly wiped away the tears and sat the camera on a branch that stuck out above their heads and then ran to jump onto the bed with the others.

The camera counted down then snapped the picture of them all holding onto each other and laughing because Jazz was already trying to tickle everyone before the exposure could be taken. Instead of saying cheese, they all shouted "Constant Vigilance!" as the flash went off, and sealed the moment forever in time.

/

Epilog

Home Sweet Havoc

Fragments of glass littered the floor. Richie gingerly picked up the broken frame and looked intently at the picture, making sure it wasn't damaged as well. The six smiling people laughed and hugged in the frame as it had for over a decade. He found his parents vibrant faces, his father landing a quick kiss to the side of his mother's face as he pulled her red hair back for her. Richie noticed that his own hair was just like his fathers, jet black. His dark green eyes matched his father's eyes as well. He marveled how young everyone in the picture looked. But even back then, Auntie Addy was pregnant. It seemed to have become a semi-permanent state for her.

"I'm so sorry Richie, I didn't mean to break the frame." Jackie said to him with honest sincerity. Her name was Jacordia Denbrough, but everyone just called her Jackie for short. She was the one that Auntie Addy had been pregnant with in the photograph. "If it makes you feel any better, the actual picture was spelled a long time ago by Auntie Dia after it was almost damaged by Uncle Jazz. So it isn't like you have to worry about it." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Richie hated it that she seemed to think she knew everything all the time just because she was the oldest. The twins Melody Obsidian and Cadence Onix Whitehorse were only a few months younger than her and he was only a few weeks younger than them, but Jackie seemed to think since she was the oldest, that she always knew best. It annoyed Mow and Cow as well. That was the nickname the kids had bestowed on the twins even though all the grownups kept telling them they had to call them Mel and Cad. Grownups so often had the weirdest rules.

"I still think you did it on purpose Jackie. Just because you know it bugs me."

"You think too much of that picture Richie. There is no way to tell for certain if that was the actual night that you were conceived. And besides, you've heard the stories; they all often slept together in the same bed, who knows which one could be your real father."

She knew it was a hot button for him. "You darn well know that was the night, Jackie. It was a romantic night and they had just gotten married. And you can see I look just like dad."

Jackie smirked because she had once again gotten a rise from him. He often prided himself on not being overly excitable in such a crazy house. But the story of the night he was conceived was his favorite and he hated anyone to call it into question.

"Just because my parents understand the concept of birth control doesn't give you the right to call them liars!" Richie raised his voice.

"Don't say that about my mom! She does too, it's just that dad isn't that good at it."

"From what I've overheard, he isn't good at any of it other than quickly getting your mom pregnant. That must only take, what, a minute the way Uncle Jazz tells it?"

"You take that back Richard or I'll make you sorry you were ever born!" Jackie balled up her fists and stepped closer to him. He wasn't afraid of her, but he didn't want to run afoul of Auntie Addy's bad mood.

No sooner had he thought it than Auntie Addy stomped into the room. "You two knock it off before you wake baby Serenity. It took me over an hour to get her to sleep and you two are going to wake her if you aren't careful." she hissed at the two. She saw the broken picture frame and eyed them both.

"It was an accident mom, honestly. But Richie thinks I broke it on purpose. He's such an idiot." Jackie crossed her arms in front of her.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"I'm going to kill you both if you don't quiet down right now!" Addy cut them off. She took out her wand and tapped the frame and muttered "Repairo." The glass jumped back into its place while the frame healed itself. "Now I'm sure it was an accident Richie. Honestly the state this house was in when I got back a few hours ago I'm surprised it wasn't already broken along with everything else. I knew it was a mistake to go on vacation for so long when Dia and John could have been called away. What did all you kids do to this place anyway? Throw the party of the century?"

"No. But when mom and Dad did get the call, they disapparated so fast that Uncle Jazz didn't have time to call Auntie Harm back from the store. So he decided to entertain us. And he knows how to do that well."

"Yeah, from the looks of the disaster area of what had been our house he was very successful or a hurricane blew through unexpectedly." Addy sighed. Suddenly she looked around. "Where are the others anyway?"

As if she had been summoned, Ember danced into the room, humming a tune to herself. Ember was the younger sister of Richie. She was six years old, her birthday falling before the second set of twins birthday weeks later to Harmony and Jazz, making them all the same age. Ember's dark red hair was up in a ponytail and yet still gave the impression her head was on fire. Gypsy, Addy's and Billy's third child followed Ember into the room like her ever present puppy even though Gypsy Esmeralda Denbrough was only four months younger than Ember and the second twins.

"I thought you were with Mel and Cad." Addy said, eying the little girl suspiciously.

Without missing a beat, Ember shrugged. "They are all tied up at the moment."

Gypsy immediately blurted out "I didn't do it! It wasn't my idea" before she clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Ember. She needn't have worried though, the other kids hated that Gypsy couldn't keep a secret to herself even if she was dead asleep, but Ember didn't mind. Maybe it was because Gypsy practically had hero worship for Ember, or maybe it was because whatever Ember did, everyone was quick to remember her mother had done far worse, so she didn't care if Gypsy tattled on her. Or maybe it was because when it came right down to it, Ember had daddy wrapped around her little finger.

Addy had long ago realized that even though Ember never lied, what she said was often not just a metaphor. "Shit," she said under her breath and quickly went out of the room in search of Mow and Cow.

Richie figured it was their own fault. They were his age and should be a little wearier and not fall for anything Ember said.

"So why is Auntie Addy in such a bad mood anyway? I take it Uncle Billy did something stupid again?" Ember asked as she usually did in her blunt way.

"You really need to start paying better attention to what is going on around here Em." It was Callen Denbrough, the eight year boy and the only son of Addy and Billy's children. Jubilee and Aria Whitehorse were right behind him. They tended to hang out with him even though they were Ember's and Gypsy's age. It seemed safer to them as Cal didn't like go get into problems and Richie was fairly certain Ember's middle name was really Trouble and not Addison as the birth certificate proclaimed. He himself often hung out with the boy, trying to steer clear of his sister's innate ability to find something "interesting" everywhere she went. "We know why she's upset." Cal said in the same exact tone of voice his father had. Richie was often amazed at how Cal was a carbon copy of Uncle Billy.

The twins Jul and Aria nodded their heads in agreement. It seemed like only Ember and Gypsy didn't know, and that was because information like that apparently just wasn't necessary in the odd world they seemed to live in.

"Why would I care to pay attention? Adults are crazy anyway." Ember shrugged again. Gypsy nodded her head in enthusiastic agreement. Ember looked around the room and declared, "Good grief this is no fun just standing here. But," she said with what Richie recognized as her evil mischievous grin, "look what I've found!" Out of her pocket she whipped out a wand.

The twins gasped at the same time. Aria pointed as Jul blurted out, "Hey, that's daddy's wand!"

"Well he abandoned it on the ground outside, so I rescued it."

Richie opened his mouth to tell Ember to put the wand down but Ember was already swinging it around screaming "Let's dance!" Music started to blare out of the radio as she swung the wand, touching the furniture and bringing them to life. Gypsy, ever the audience for Ember, squealed in delight. The younger twins were in awe at first and slowly started dancing around as well, laughing and giggling. Even Cal was swinging his hips and singing along as the couch stood up on its left side feet and with its right side feet, started to play the piano to the tune of Great Balls of Fire.

Rickie stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Ember. Jackie had found a picture she had never finished when the china hutch had started dancing, and she couldn't help herself. She whipped out her favorite drawing quills and went to work finishing the art that just happened to be on part of a wall.

Shooting daggers, Auntie Addy stomped back in the room holding a screaming baby Serenity in her arms. The baby was two years old and looked to be in a very sour mood from being woken up so rudely. The older set of twins, Mow and Cow, flanked Addy on either side. They were still rubbing their sore wrists where they had been tied up.

Addy opened her mouth to yell but the door was suddenly flung open and in walked Dia and John. As soon as Ember saw them she ran and jumped into an arm chair that was doing a jig, and onto a table that was tap dancing. She launched herself into John's arms yelling "Daddy! I missed you!"

John's face broke into a wide grin and he started dancing with her, doing dips and making the little red headed girl giggle profusely. He laughed with her until he caught the look on Addy's face. Abruptly he stopped and kissed the little girl on the cheek. "I've missed you my little firebug."

Reading Addy's body posture, Dia took out her wand and spelled the furniture back to its proper place. Serenity had finally calmed down and only did a few sniffles as Addy glared at Ember.

John looked at the girl in his arms. "How come you were using the radio and furniture to make music sweetie? What happened to the guitars we bought you and the others?"

It was Addy that responded. "You wouldn't believe what they did with them."

Jackie added helpfully, "But if you want, I can draw you a picture." She turned back to continue the work on the wall.

Mel and Cad were still shooting nasty looks at Ember and holding their wrists. "We have a bone to pick with you Em." Mel said in a stern voice that sounded exactly like her mother Harmony.

"Hey?" Ember replied from her daddy's arms, "I asked you two if you wanted to see my new knots I learned how to tie. You said yes." she said in defense of herself. "It isn't my fault that I was even better than I thought."

John tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile and hugged his little girl. "Well I'm impressed that you were able to spell such a dance routine. Whose wand do you have?"

With an innocent smile Ember pulled the wand from her pocket. "This one. Uncle Jazz wasn't in need of it anyway."

As John retrieved the wand with a quick kiss to his daughter's cheek, Dia gazed over to Addy with concern. "Addy, why are you home early from your vacation? Is everything alright? And where are Harm, Jazz and Billy anyway?"

"They are at the hospital with Jazz who fell off the balcony." Addy sighed heavily.

"Off the… is he okay?" Dia asked with rising concern.

Jackie turned around and addressed Dia. "Daddy got momma pregnant again and Uncle Jazz laughed so hard he fell down."

"Merlin's beard Addy! When will you stop letting him attempt that stupid spell!" John yelled out. "New rule! Billy is no longer allowed to do ANY anti-pregnancy spells EVER!"

All the kids started to snicker until they got the stink eye from Addy.

"Hey everyone," Richie spoke up, "we better retire to the tree house."

With a matter of fact tone, Ember replied, "Yeah, that's a good idea since I can see that Uncle Billy, Jazz and Auntie Harm are here now. Uncle Billy might get someone else pregnant if we don't make a run for it."

John started to laugh but the glare from Addy stopped him dead. He gave Ember one more kiss then let her slide down from his arms back to the floor.

"Good suggestion." Dia said to Richie with a smile. He smiled back to his mother while trying to shoo the others out.

Addy handed baby Serenity to Callen. "I've got some things to say to daddy. Can you, Mel, and Cad please watch Serenity for me?"

"Sure thing mom." He said with a smile, taking the baby in his arms.

"Uh ho," Gypsy tried to whisper to Ember, but the hiss was plenty loud enough for everyone to hear, "mommy and daddy are gonna fight!"

Jackie who had packed back up her quills looked over at Richie. "Isn't that _your_ parents job Richie?"

Richard just glared at her in return.

Harmony approached the entry but stopped to pick up something that lay off to the side. She brushed off the door sign that stated "Welcome to the house of Discordia's Children." She hung it back where it belonged and then walked into the room followed closely by Jazz and Billy.

"Well the doctor fixed his arm but said she couldn't make him normal since she didn't think he ever was that way to start with. But he'll live." With a glance over at Billy she added with a smile, "which is more than I can say for others."

Billy had stopped just inside the door close to where John stood. John turned to Billy and slapped him upside the head. "Way to go dumbass!"

"Stop that!" Billy yelled, moving out of John's reach. "Just one time can I get her pregnant without you hitting me?"

All the adults yelled out together, "NO!" and then started laughing. Even Billy joined in, rubbing the side of his head.

"Is there any chance that next time you have to runoff Dia that you leave an adult in charge of the kids?" Addy asked.

"What do you mean? Jazz was here."

"Exactly. That is like leaving the inmates to run the asylum or the animals to run the zoo. Next time leave someone responsible in charge like Jackie or Rickie."

"Sorry we had to take off so quickly, but at least it was a false alarm. Old Man Wilkins thought he saw a dementor eating out of his garbage can but it was only the Stanton boys again playing a prank." She looked over at Richie who was still trying to get everyone out of the room. Ember and Gypsy had decided to raid the closet. For what reason he was afraid to find out. "I would say Richie's, Jackie's and the twin's first year at Hogwarts is going to be interesting with those bullies going to school as well."

"Define interesting." Richie looked at his mother.

His father replied, "Hello there? Is this the parents of Richard, Jacordia, Melody and Cadence? I need to speak to you about your kids retaliating on another group of students…" he said and then winked at Richie.

"I think we should place bets now on how long it takes to get a speaking to by your great Aunt McGonagall." Dia smiled and Addy.

"What are you talking about?" Jazz butted in. "She'll drag me up to her office so fast I'll not have time to gather my wits."

"Honey, you never have time to gather your wits even on a good day." Harmony said then laughed and hugged her husband.

He hugged her back but then pulled away as a thought struck him. "Hey, wait! Addy! What do you mean someone responsible like Jackie or Rickie?"

They all laughed as Rickie left the room to follow the rest of the children. _Adults really are weird_.

/

Dinner was always a crazy adventure when all sat around the table. With six adults and ten children in the same house meals were at a set time. But even with a firm timetable, it never worked out smoothly.

Jackie helped get the younger twins washed up for dinner while Callen helped change Serenity and get her into the highchair. Mel and Cad refused to make sure Ember and Gypsy arrived at the table since they were still mad about being tied to chairs and left. So Richard tried to get the girls to get ready for dinner but in the end had to have his dad help wrangle them. Which ended up being a good idea as the two girls had been at work dressing up captured forest creatures in clothes and shoes from various closets and setting them into everyone's beds. Jackie was glad that she had locked her door so the girls hadn't gotten to her room yet. It took Richie's dad several minutes to release the critters and clean up any messes. When he reached the dinner table his shirt was soaked from the water fight Ember and Gypsy decided to have while waiting.

John carried the two girls over to their respective seats next to each other at the table, and gave them both kisses on the neck which made them giggle and laugh before he set them down.

Jazz was sitting on the other side of the table whispering something into the older twins' ears, and from the sly glances at Ember and Gypsy, Jackie knew there was going to be more trouble on the horizon.

Jackie leaned over and nudged Richie. "Something tells me that Em and Gyp are going to get theirs tonight."

With amazing hearing, Ember replied instead. "Oh, I'm not worried about those two." She said in an off handed way. "I practice constant vigilance."

"Yeah, constant vigilance!" Gypsy repeated enthusiastically.

"Funny," Callen sneered, playing with the baby, "I thought what you two practiced was more constant irritation."

"Well it is better than how you play constant nursemaid! When Auntie Addy's baby comes along you may as well transform your chest into-"

"That's enough everyone." Billy said as he brought out the dishes and started setting the table. Harmony entered the room and handed him a small dish of food for Serenity. Billy started to hand off the dishes to Ember and Gypsy but changed his mind and reached over and placed them in John's hands instead. Ember gave a frustrated scowl and started playing with her spoon and fork.

As Addy started to bring out the huge serving platters of food, Harmony helped the kids dish their plates. John had to stop Ember from using her spoon as a makeshift trebuchet with peas standing in for bombs.

The older twins got their plates dished but seemed rather excited by whatever Jazz had told them and they kept knocking hard on the table with their arms and feet. The younger twins were getting their plates filled but they couldn't hold still to save their lives on the best of days. They started clapping their hands with each other's and doing a little sing song. Jackie put down her drawing pad and almost used her best calligraphy quill to eat with before she realized she wasn't holding her spoon. That made Ember giggle and Gypsy follow suit.

Richie sat beside her, his elbow on the table and his fist holding up his face. He was pushing the contents of his plate around but not eating.

The clock on the wall made a motion and it caught Jackie's and Richard's attention. All the arms had a name on it and fifteen of the sixteen of them pointed to 'Home' with the exception of the one labeled Dia which had been on the word 'Office' but now swung over to 'Traveling' then shortly went to 'Home' with the rest of them. A moment later Dia walked into the busy dining room and John stood up to meet her, giving her a kiss and helping take off her wizard's robe.

"Everything go okay love?" He asked her as he set down her robes on the back of his own chair.

"Oh, yeah. I just hate paperwork." She said and gave him another kiss. "I still don't know why I had to go back and do it tonight either."

"I told you I would do it if you were too tired. I know a great way you could have made it up to me later." He smiled and pulled out her chair next to his.

"Sorry, but I don't think you've paid me back properly for the last time honey." She grinned at him as she let him push in her chair.

"There is always later tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay you two." Billy warned. "We all have to eat you know. Don't spoil my appetite." He said as he helped spoon food into Serenity's mouth. The baby immediately took the food back out of her mouth, looked at it as she squeezed it in her fist, and then threw it at the floor when Billy had turned his head away and looked at John.

Jackie rolled her eyes and scooped up some mashed potato onto her fork. She agreed with her dad. No wonder Auntie Dia's and Uncle John's kids were so misbehaved. Their parents often didn't understand proper boundaries.

Dia looked over at Richie who sat on her other side. She placed her hand on his back. "Are you okay sweetie? Usually you only play with your food after you've eaten your toys." She smiled at him. He gave her a halfhearted smile back.

"I'm just not looking forward to starting at Hogwarts next week, that's all."

Jackie almost said something but thought twice about it. She had seen Richie stare at the clock on the wall on so many occasions, waiting until it showed that his mom and dad were safe at home that she knew the real reason he didn't want to go away.

"You are going to have a fantastic time Richie. You'll see. And if there is any trouble you have Aunt Harm and Uncle Jazz there to talk to. Unless it was Jazz that got you into the trouble in the first place." She glanced at Jazz who put on his best "Who me I'm innocent" face on he could muster. Ember and Gypsy giggled appreciatively.

"Hey, I know!" Ember shot up in her chair to stand on it. "I'll go in your place Richie! You can stay here and live this boring life and I'll go to Hogwarts."

"I don't think so my little firebug." John said, pulling her back down to sit on his lap and dragging her plate closer. "I'm not ready to give you up just yet." He kissed the top of her head and put some food on her fork for her to eat.

"Ah, bummer dad." She said and ate the proffered bite.

"Yeah, bummer Uncle John." Gypsy repeated, eating her own food. He looked over at Gypsy and smiled at the girl who smiled back at him with a silly face that made him chuckle out loud.

The table gave a huge bump and Callen dropped his glass or milk. "Hey!"

Dia quickly pulled out her wand and cleaned up the spill, tapping the glass. It filled itself back up with milk again.

"It wasn't me!" Gypsy exclaimed.

"No one said it was you. Eat your meal." Addy said as she tried to sit down at the far end of the table to eat only to realize she forgot the breadsticks in the oven.

Harmony tapped on the younger twins plates, making them turn around before they could do another round of 'Say Say Oh Playmate.'

Addy walked back in with the breadsticks but Jazz jumped up and grabbed them before they could get set down. He started stuffing them into his mouth like he was a starved animal, little bits dropping onto the floor. All the kids started to giggle. Harmony reached over and slapped him with her hand. Jazz turned to her with a surprised look and said "What?" which spewed bits of bread everywhere. Harmony pointed her wand at him and glared at him from under her eyebrows.

"Those were for everyone Jazz." She admonished.

"Don't worry Harm," Addy said and she produced another basket of breadsticks and set on the table. When Jazz reached for them she slapped his hand away and gave him a 'Do it and you die' glare.

Jackie reached for a breadstick at the same time Richie did. Their hands collided and he sat back in his chair, accidentally kicking the table. It thumped and Callen's milk spilt again.

Billy turned around. "Ri- Mel- Mow- damn it! Whoever you are STOP THAT!" he stuttered, unable to come up with the correct name. Serenity took the piece of apple out of her mouth and threw it at her daddy. It landed on the back of his head. The kids all giggled again and that made Serenity squeal with delight that she got a reaction out of everybody. She then grabbed anything she could find and started to throw it at him, encouraged by the laughter from around the table.

"So, Billy." John said nonchalantly. "I bet you can't wait to have your, what," he did a quick mock count of the kids at the table. He counted both the younger twins as Billy's which made them squeal and shake their heads no and point to their own dad. "um, your fifth kid?" he pointed to Serenity, then Callen, Jackie and Ember.

"Daddy, I'm yours not his!" Ember giggled.

"I'm his Uncle John!" Gypsy squealed, raising her hand and laughing.

"Are you sure about that? I don't know…" He teased the girls.

"I'm sure," they said in unison and laughed at each other.

Billy shook his head. "I've been thinking about baby names though."

Dia chuckled. "Why is it that the men of this household are always the ones thinking up the baby names anyway? Someone giving them estrogen shots?"

"Well my love," John replied to her, "someone has to. All you take is testosterone."

Dia glared at him. Jackie knew they loved to argue and tease each other, but she often found it a bit too harsh for her tastes. Jackie spoke up, trying to get the conversation back on track before Richie's parents could completely derail it. "What names were you thinking dad?"

Billy smiled at her in gratitude. "See?" He said to everyone else. "Someone loves me and is looking out for me." Serenity screeched and threw the bowl of macaroni and cheese at him, covering his arm.

"I've got the perfect name for you!" Jazz interrupted. "We already have Ember and Aria, you need to call your baby Terra! That way we'll have Earth, Wind and Fire in the house!"

"Honey, Aria is a type of song, not a breeze. The only hot wind we have in here is you." Harmony told him.

"I was thinking more of if it is a boy William Jasper Denbrough, if a girl will be Aurora Harmony Denbough."

"Those aren't bad names," Harmony said. "But won't it be a little confusing to have to Billies?"

"Nah, we can call the boy Willy or Bill. Yeah, Bill. I always liked that name. Too bad all of my friends could never figure out how to call me by that…" He gave everyone around the table the 'eye' and finished it by eyeing Melody the most since she was the closest. She laughed at him.

"Stop looking at me!" She giggled.

"Stop looking at me!" Billy mocked back. "Yeah, you don't think I haven't seen you egging Serenity on to throw food at me, did you? Uh huh, I saw you little missy." He smiled at her.

"What do you think of the names Addy?" Dia asked her. She sat back in her chair having only eaten half of her meal. Dia reached over and was rubbing Richie's back. He had still barely touched his food. Jackie was secretly glad they had made the rule that Dia and John weren't to discuss much of their work at the dinner table or poor Richie may have thrown up.

"I think I'm exhausted." Addy said having ate only a small portion of her dinner as well. "I had to clean up this place after I got home. It was a disaster area."

"Cheer up Auntie Addy. It was much worse before you had gotten home." Ember said as her dad got her to eat the last of the food on her plate.

"Yeah, Uncle Jazz had-"

Jazz cut Gypsy off. "I don't think your mommy really wants to know the details from today. She's very tired and needs her rest."

"How about this," John said, putting Ember's fork down. He had barely touched his own food. "You two can tell me all about it as I help you get ready for bed. Okay? But Gypsy, you have to finish all the food on your plate as well if you want to help tell the story."

"Okay." The little brown haired girl with the bright blue eyes replied and quickly scooped the rest of her food into her mouth.

"You certainly have a way with kids John." Addy said appreciatively, noting that the two girls were the only ones at the table with clean plates.

"Not just kids…" Dia said as she leaned over and gave John a lingering kiss before pulling away.

He winked at her and hoisted Ember up onto his shoulders and then grabbed Gypsy too and put her under his arm and started to walk out of the dining room, ticking Gypsy along the way and making her kick and squeal with delight.

"Now, I'm told you two have been doing something rather interesting with the guitars…" He said as he left the room.

Addy sighed. "I suppose it is too late to leave John here all day with the kids and let me be an auror…"

/

If dinner was chaos, then trying to get everyone into bed was a catastrophe. Addy wanted them all in bed early since it was going to be a long day at Diagon Alley trying to get all their school stuff while trying to keep an eye on the younger kids. It had been talked about having someone stay home with the little kids but each parent wanted to be there to watch them get their own wands and school robes. Most of the children were overly excited and kept jumping back up for a drink of water, or to go to the bathroom for the tenth time, or to complain that there were snakes in their beds which was the only complaint that was taken seriously.

Richie had sat with his mom and looked over some of her old spell books she had used when she went to school. They saw some of the scribbled conversations in the corners on many of the pages. He liked reading them because it was funny to see what they had thought had been so important to their lives when they was that age.

On the back of one page was a whole conversation between Addy, Dia, John and his namesake Richard. It was an argument about Dia having to wear a dress to the Wizard's Ball and her rebuttal to such a "stupid get together" and Richard pleading with her to let Addy and Harmony take her to find a dress. Other pages held snatches of conversations or threats and it made Richie feel better about leaving to Hogwarts and hopefully getting to sleep in the same bed his father had used.

He had wanted to ask if he could be given his own clock with all the hands but he couldn't think of a way to broach the subject. Jackie sat by the fireplace and finished the drawing in her book before going to bed. He felt she lingered longer than necessary but after hearing some of the shouts and screams from down the hall he decided that she was better off waiting.

The older twins had gone running by Richie and his mother and a small explosion was heard in the back rooms. He had looked up at her but she just shrugged and said that John and Jazz could take care of it themselves. Richie has a sneaking suspicion it was actually their fault to start with but he didn't want his mom getting up and leaving him to sit there alone.

After the sounds died down his dad strode into the room looking a little harried.

"Jazz has some nerve." He said to no one in particular as he plopped down on the couch next Richard. His mom moved her arm and started to play with the back of his dad's hair with her fingers as she did often.

"And let me guess, he's standing on your last one?" She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I almost had Ember and Gypsy asleep when their beds started to walk out of the room by themselves. I looked at Melody who started giggling in a way that I knew instantly it was something Jazz had done. When I tried to undo the spell the beds tried to attack me! Ember and Gypsy of course thought it was a ton of fun getting to ride wild bucking beds but they could have been hurt!"

"So did you ask Jazz what spell he had used so you could undo it?"

"Hell no!" His father replied. "I'm an auror, I could handle it on my own."

"And did you?"

"Eventually yes. But not before the beds ran down Billy in the hallway and almost made it outside in the rain."

"Where's Addy?"

"Oh, the noise of trying to stop the rampaging beds woke up Serenity again. For a child with that name that baby sure can scream loud." He shook his head. "She took the little one out to the tree house in the back yard because it was at least quiet. Good thing we spelled it to seem like the tree house is lost in a forest far from the house instead of thirty odd paces. You can't hear any noise from the house out there."

Dia smiled at him and rubbed her fingers on his cheek. Richie liked the way his parents were always showing their love for each other. Jackie said it made her want to barf but it made him feel better.

"I'm glad you were able to get the beds under control."

"It was an effort. But the three girls are back in their room and finally asleep. Harmony wouldn't let me leave Jazz tied to the back of his door though." He looked up at her, staring into her eyes. "You know you could have come and helped."

"Yes, I could have, but then I realized that there was a professional auror back there so I figured he could handle a little bed time complication. Was I wrong?"

Rickie could feel the two smiling at each other for a long while. Finally his father said "No" and looked down at the book that Rickie was holding in his lap.

"Hey, I remember that day." His father said as he read the argument that was on the current page of the potions book. This time it was over a food fight down in the kitchens. Apparently Dia had gone down there and the others had followed and some kind of problem had ensued. Richard had straightened it out with the elves and saved the day, but John wouldn't stop teasing Dia about it. "You had to buy me a new spell book that year because you used mine as fuel for your cauldron."

"Well you should have left well enough alone after Addy warned you I was getting pissed over your ribbing of me in the kitchens." His mom replied. That explained the dark smudges on the pages Richie thought.

"You shouldn't have harassed me so much about you catching me snogging Laura Sanderholt then."

"Then maybe you should have been more discrete in your conquests."

"They weren't conquests. They were women who thought I was nice and didn't put leaches in my shaving lotion."

"I only put the leaches there because you cut your face so often. I was trying to save you time."

Across the room Jackie let out a loud sigh and packed up her things and left the room for bed.

Rickie sat and watched her leave, glad she was gone.

"Mom, dad…" he said tentatively.

"Yes sweetheart?" Dia replied, looking back down at him.

"Can I get a clock like the one in the dining room?" He said without taking his eyes off the book.

"The one that says where everyone is at any given time?" His dad asked.

"Yes, that one." He could feel his parents exchanging looks.

His dad reached down and slowly closed the book, setting it off to the side while his mother dragged him up farther onto her lap, brushing the black hair out of his face. His dad scooted closer and put his arm on the back of the couch, encircling them both, resting his hand on his mom's farthest shoulder.

"What's this about son? Why would you want a clock like that? You will be so busy with school and homework and having fun that you won't have time to look at it." His dad said.

"I just want it so I can look at it and not feel so homesick, that's all." He said, not quite telling the whole truth.

"You have your bracelet so you can message us anytime you need to. And you will have Auntie Harmony and Uncle Jazz at the school if you need them. And Jackie and Mel and Cad will be there as well. And you will meet a whole new host of friends."

Richie looked down at his hands and just shrugged. John took his hands and held them sympathetically in his larger strong hand.

"If it is so you can be sure your mother and I make it home after every trip, well…" John trailed off trying to find the words to say. "I don't think you have to worry, we've got each other's backs. All you need to do is study hard and get good grades. And be thankful that your sister isn't there to bug you." John said trying to make him smile.

"Oh, I'm sure she will show up one way or another. She mentioned earlier tonight that she planned on her and Gypsy visiting us there. I have no idea how she thinks she is going to accomplish that, but I don't doubt her."

"I'll warn the others then about that. Which reminds me," John said trying to catch his eyes, "guard your wand with your life while you are here at the house. The last thing we need is for Ember to get a hold of another wand. For someone so little she sure can find too many uses for it."

"She's been looking at some of the old spell books that are stashed in the tree house. I hid the one that showed the spell on how to make fire. I didn't think it would be a good idea for her to learn that."

"Wise decision as always sweetheart." His mother said, caressing his face. "You are such a smart boy, wise and brave beyond your years."

"I'm not sure about wise but you learn a lot of what not to do while living in this house." He said trying to smile. "Why don't we live in our own house anyway? Everyone else does."

"Because sweetheart, this is our family. And we are better together than apart." Dia answered as if that made perfect sense. "Of course in eight years or so when you and Jackie get married you will probably want a house of your own…"

"Ewww gross! She's like my sister!" Rickie blurted out.

"She may seem like that now but things change." His father said. "Dia was kinda like my sister way back when. But then things changed."

"Well I don't think things are going to change. Jackie is so bossy! Just because her mother runs the house she thinks she can tell the rest of us what to do."

"Well Hogwarts is a whole new world for you both. Lots of changes. Some good, some that will be not so good. But it will give you a chance to grow and expand your horizons." His father said in a knowing tone.

"And you can't go there worrying about us honey, okay? There is a time for family and there is a time to branch out on your own." His mother said softly. "We love you and will always be with you even if we aren't standing right there. Remember what we say? You are never alone."

"Especially in this house." His dad chuckled. "I think the time away will do you worlds of good and when you come back for holidays and vacation you will be amazed at how much you have outgrown this place."

He thought about it for a while, snuggled in his mom's arms, his dad holding his hands. After a few minutes his dad leaned into the corner of the couch and pulled them both over onto him to snuggle. It felt good to be held close. He didn't care that Jackie thought he was acting like a child when he wanted to be snuggled. She just couldn't understand how he felt worrying every day that it could be the day one or both of his parents died. Her parents had safe jobs and she just didn't get it.

He closed his eyes and at one point heard Auntie Addy and Uncle Billy enter the room and say something to his parents but he didn't care. He fell asleep on the couch, feeling loved and content, but afraid of the day ahead as he always was.

/

"So, who thought it was a good idea to bring all the kids?" Addy said, wiping the mauve hair out of her face and trying again to get the screaming Serenity to quiet down.

"Let me try mom," Callen said and stretched out his arms to take the baby from her. The baby seemed to calm down more with the eight year old boy so she let him keep her and walk over to some flowers that were growing in a potted plant to show the baby.

"Someday he is going to make some lucky lady a great wife." Jackie said looking up at her mom. She saw her mother smirk but didn't comment.

"Anyone seen Gypsy lately?" her mother asked instead.

Jackie went back to admiring her new wand and shrugged. "I think she is still with Ember. Uncle John and Auntie Dia were taking her with them to get ice cream after Richie got his wand and robes. "Something about divide and conquer." Personally Jackie was glad that she had gone with them, it gave her more one on one time with her mom before she left for Hogwarts. "Can I get some new quills please? Mel and Cad borrowed them this morning and I'm afraid that Uncle Jazz may have played with them. And I'm going to need a new drawing book too. Serenity threw up on my old one this morning during breakfast."

Her mother made a deep sigh. "Okay but you are going to have to stop bringing it to the table with you. We go through too many books that way."

"Mom," she said, crossing her arms, "remember what happened to the last one I left in my room during meal time? The fairies that the Jul and Aria caught somehow got loose and ripped it to shreds. I'm too afraid to leave it now."

"Oh, yeah, somehow is right. I've got my ideas about that…Which reminds me, keep a close eye on your wand as well. You saw what Ember did with one yesterday. We really don't need to find out what else she can do right now."

"Uncle John already reminded me this morning. And he reminded Melody and Cadence. Why is Ember allowed to do whatever she wants?" Jackie asked. She could tell that her mother was trying to find a diplomatic answer for her.

"Because, if we spanked everyone any time they did anything wrong, everyone would be crying all the time. And besides, you were pretty precocious when you were that age. I don't suppose you remember nailing Richie into his room after he said he was going to scare you when you slept? Aren't you glad you didn't get spanked then? If I remember, your Uncle John just laughed and removed the nails so Richie could use the bathroom."

She thought about it. "But still."

"Oh, honey, you think Ember and Gypsy are bad? You should have seen Dia and me at that age. By now we had been banned from several stores and the train station. The zoo flat refused to ever let us go there again. I think they put our pictures in their training material after our visit when I turned seven. Ember is just trying to find her boundaries like every other kid does."

"What boundaries? She has none! At least Richie doesn't run around like an idiot."

Addy laughed. "Yet. But he is a boy. And he is his father's child. And I'm sure he will want to be a lot like his namesake as well. Don't be surprised if he becomes someone else entirely while at school. Especially after all the girls realize how cute he is. I'm sure he'll become insufferable."

"I guess he is okay looking." Jackie tried to say flippantly but her mother gave her a sly look and said nothing. "But he spends too much time worrying about his parents to ever notice any girls."

"Being a person who also spends too much time worrying about his parents I can tell you it is a burden. I guess it will be up to you and the older twins to make sure he has fun and doesn't worry too much. Besides, that's my job to worry about all of you."

"Does daddy worry too?"

"He does, he's just better about not showing it. But to tell you the truth, when he bought the clock he bought another one for his office. I'd like to think it is to help keep an eye on his kids and wife, but sometimes I wonder."

"If everyone worries then why not tell them to stop and get a different job. Daddy loves his job at the Ministry. I'm sure he could get them work in his office."

"And deprive the world of two excellent aurors? No honey, you have to let people be who they are, not what you want them to be. Besides, if Dia couldn't run off and attack people occasionally I'm sure she'd drive me bat shit crazy at home."

"How come you don't have a job mommy?" Jackie asked as they walked over to a vendor and bought all new colored quills, brushes, and drawing books for her.

"I have a job. And the others agree it is the most important job of all. I keep us all running. Even though everyone takes turns helping me out, it is my job to keep it all in balance. Which is quite a task with sixteen people in the house and another one on the way."

"Cad said that daddy keeps you pregnant so you won't be able to take a job away from the house. He said he does it on purpose."

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but your daddy isn't that clever." Her mother smiled down at her. "But he is a good man that I love with all my heart. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Why don't you two kiss all the time like Richie's parents do? And why do they have to kiss all the time anyway. That's gross."

Her mother gave her one of those adult smiles before answering. "I kiss your daddy plenty but you don't often see it because we constantly have to deal with children. And I like seeing those two kiss and hold hands. Trust me, I lived for years with watching them fight for real, not the play stuff they do now. They both carried so much weight on their souls and didn't know how to get relief other than bite at each other. You know, kind of like what you and Richie do." She said with a wink.

Jackie glared at her mother but deep inside, she often wondered why she antagonized him some days.

"Boys are stupid." She said instead.

"You've got that right honey." Her mother responded and then they both laughed. "And here comes one of the more stupid ones now."

"Which one are you referring to mommy? Daddy or Uncle Jazz?"

"Uh huh."

Billy ran up to them with Jazz and Harmony and both sets of twins in tow. "Addy! Guess what! There is a stage getting set up over in the square! They are going to have live bands. We should go and listen for a while."

"Are you kidding? With all these kids? It's like trying to herd cats already." She replied, eyeing Callen and the baby.

"Um…. I already contacted Dia and John by bracelet. They think it is a great idea."

"I'm sure they do." She saw her mother sigh. Jackie already knew her mother was going to give in, but she wanted the chance to at least appear like she wasn't going to.

"Come on honey. It will be fine!" Billy said, pleading with her.

"Yeah honey, come on!" Jazz whined from beside Billy, mocking him.

"Oh alright. I guess we can listen for a little while. Maybe they will play some good music that we can all dance to and get the kids to tucker out early. It sure would be nice to have one quiet night at home."

"Fantastic! Afterwards we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and have dinner. That way it will save time, we will all be fed and no one has to fight over whose turn it is to do the dishes."

"It's your turn isn't it?" Jazz asked him slyly.

Billy shifted slightly to the side and loudly shushed him. "That's not important right now. Having a fun night out with the whole family is."

"Mmmm hmmmmm." Harmony said then smiled. "It does sound like a fun idea. You think maybe the children will all be asleep before we make it home?"

"We can only hope so." Billy agreed.

Jackie knew she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. She and Richie were old enough to have their own rooms and she intended to stay up late looking over her new books. She had every intention of being the best in her class at potions, just like her mother.

Jackie looked down at her own bracelet as it buzzed. It was Richie. _I got my wand! And the damages to the wand shop were minimal. Dad's checking all of Embers and Gypsy's pockets now. I think he's getting tired of having to frisk those two after every shop. I heard we are going to a concert. Is that true?_

She touched her bracelet back and her neat scroll appeared. _Yes. It is true. I hope someone plays good music._

_Me too. Dad hinted he would replace our guitars for Christmas since the other ones didn't survive the collage. You know our parents used to play on stage sometimes, right? I wonder if we could learn too and maybe sometime play up on stage like that._

For a moment she imagined herself, Richie, Mel and Cad playing up in front of a screaming crowd. She wondered if she had the guts to do it. But if her mom had done it, she knew she could too. And it would be a great excuse to practice if Richie ever started to feel homesick. _I think that is a great idea. I'll remind Auntie Harm to pack the drums and keyboards too. We'll have to find some others to join the band but we have a good start already._

_Agreed._ His scroll was kind of messy but she liked it.

She looked up and saw her mom smiling down at her. With a quick wink, her mom looked back at Billy. Jackie tried not to let her face turn red as she listened to her dad.

"Oh, honey," he was saying, "guess who is running the show. Remember Sandy from Potions?"

Jackie suddenly had a sinking sensation that she had heard that name before. It was going to be a long afternoon she was sure.

/

The neat scroll that appeared made his bracelet buzz. Richie looked down and wondered what it meant. _Richard, we have a problem_.

He touched his bracelet back. _Other than trying to save the crowd from our collective sisters?_

_Does the name Sandy ring a bell for you_?

It did but he didn't have time to ponder it before a beautiful blond woman walked over and started talking to his dad. He saw the barely contained scowl on his mom's face and it clicked.

_Yes and she is here talking to dad right now. We just made it to the square where they set up the stage. Mom doesn't look too happy._

_Like how unhappy?_

Richie thought about it for a second and replied. _Remember that stewardess who wouldn't stop fawning over dad when we all took the train ride to see London? That unhappy._

_I told mom. We are on our way. Be there in a minute._

He hoped that would be soon enough. He listened in to part of the conversation.

Sandy was going on and on about how good they both looked. She looked right at Richard and smiled. "Oh wow! I can sure tell that he is your son John. He looks just like you. What is your name?"

"Richard McPherson."

The woman reacted and gave a sideways glance at Dia and then smiled again at John. "Why what an interesting name considering."

"Considering what Sandy?" His mother bit out trying to sound polite but not quite making it.

"Oh well, you know." Sandy looked around and saw Ember glaring up at her, standing with her arms crossed just like their mother had. Gypsy was right beside her doing the same.

"Well I can tell this is your daughter Dia. She has the same body language and flaming red hair you always had. Is the other one yours too?"

"Some days you'd think so, but no." John said cordially. "The red head is our other child Ember. And the imitator next to her is Gypsy, one of Addy's and Billy's kids."

Gypsy's hair suddenly turned the same flaming color as Ember's was. Richie looked a little harder at the girl. He looked over at Jackie who also just noticed. She lifted an eyebrow, then shrugged and went back to paying attention to the adults.

"Oh, and where are they at? I hear around that you all still live together."

"Yes we do, it is easier that way since Dia and I often have to leave in a hurry and our kids need to be safe. And with Jazz and Harmony being teachers up at Hogwarts, Addy and Billy are kind enough to take up the slack." John smiled his most winning smile and looked around. With a sigh of relief he said, "Oh, and here they are now. Just in time."

The look on Addy's face was polite but guarded as they approached. Harmony smiled her big grin as usual, and Jazz looked like Christmas had come early. Uncle Billy was the only one that didn't seem to care much.

"Sandy, what brings you here?" Auntie Addy asked in a polite yet controlled tone.

"Oh, I'm the Event Coordinator here at Diagon Alley. It is a fun job and I get to meet really cool people."

"Yeah, sorry to hear about your divorce from what's-his-face. That dumbass that always hung around Bobby Stanton at school."

Richie saw the woman's smile slip a little but she covered it up quickly. Jackie though started smirking, but Richie had no idea why.

"Yes, it was all very sad with what happened between Gayden and me, but in the end it was the best thing. It frees me up to do this job." She looked over at Harmony and Jazz. "Good to see all of you, but I have to ask, are all these kids yours or did you start working at the orphanage?"

Addy waved to her kids. "This is Billy's and my oldest daughter Jackie."

"Oh, I remember now, you were pregnant with her when school got out, right?" Sandy said sweetly.

"Yes," Addy said, narrowing her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Over here is our son Callen, and you've met our daughter Gypsy, and the baby Callen is holding is our youngest daughter Serenity."

Richie hoped desperately that Gypsy wouldn't volunteer any new information. But a quick glance over at her put his mind to ease. She was still glaring at Sandy in a perfect imitation of Ember and Ember had apparently decided that this woman wasn't someone to be talked to.

"These are our first twins, Melody and Cadence, and these two," Harmony indicated the younger ones, "are our second set of twins, Jubilee and Aria."

"Wow," Sandy said looking at all the kids. "Remind me not to drink the water at your house."

"I take it you don't have children yet Sandy?" Addy asked.

"No, never had any yet. I just don't feel it is time." She gave John a quick smile.

A short man came running over and whispered in her ear. Whatever it was seemed to stress her out considerably.

"But they have to show! What am I going to do for an opening act?" Sandy exclaimed to the man who only shrugged.

"Something wrong Sandy?" Addy asked, the smile getting a little wider.

"Oh, the band that was supposed to play first just cancelled. Something about not making it through customs."

"Did they fly in a muggle plane?" Billy asked.

"Why yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch, that's all. From now on you really should arrange to have your bands use portkeys. Saves time and trouble."

"Well that doesn't help me right now. They are supposed to go on in five minutes!" She looked at John, then to Dia and back to John again. "You all used to play in a band together, right?" She said with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Yes, we did." John said without thinking.

"I don't suppose you still play occasionally?" Sandy asked hopefully.

"Of course we do!" Jazz burst out, getting a dirty look from Addy and Dia which he ignored. "And I happen to know that Harmony has all the instruments in her bag still from the Summer Solstice party we had over at the park with Billy's Ministry friends."

"So you still know some songs? At least enough to make it till the second band arrives?"

"Sure! We'd love to, right guys?" Jazz said with a huge smile, clapping Billy and John on their backs.

"Oh that would be marvelous! You guys," she looked at Dia and Addy, "and women will save the day! I can't thank you enough!" She exclaimed. With a quick hug to Jazz and a little longer hug to John, she waved at Dia, Harmony, and Addy then set off to make the announcement on stage.

Everyone looked at Jazz.

"What?" He said with a look of innocents. "We all still play and know the song list already. It will be fun! Right John? Billy?"

"Um, yeah, it couldn't hurt. I mean, what harm can come from us playing for an audience like this? We've had bigger ones." John tried to convince Addy and Dia.

"Hey, it will be fun! Harmony can watch the children while we play. They like our music anyway." Jazz said, still getting glares from the women. "Okay, okay. I get it. How about this: I promise to completely behave for one week if you do this, okay?"

The women finally gave in but several of the kids said no. Ember went over and tugged on Jazz's robe. "But I like you just the way you are Uncle Jazz."

He picked her up and tickled her a little making her giggle. "That's okay, I'll go back to the real me right after. School starts next week and I'll come home and do a special song and interpretive dance just for you kids at the tree house one night before dinner, agreed?"

Ember thought for a moment then nodded her head enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged the girl back before setting her down again. "So, let's get up there!"

Richie watched them walking off and heard John say to Addy, "Hey, did you see Gypsy's hair turn color? Wonder where she gets that from."

He could hear his Auntie respond as her hair turned purple, "I have no idea what you are talking about John."

/

The audience clapped and sang along as her parents sang a duet. It was weird for Jackie to still see her mom and dad playing in front of a real audience instead of just to friends. But their smiles were evident as they sang.

"Desmond has his barrow in the market place...

Molly is the singer in a band...

Desmond says to Molly "Girl, I like your face"

And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand...

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...

La la how the life goes on...

Ob-la-di, ob-la-da, life goes on, brah!...

La la how the life goes on."

Harmony had helped them get all set up and even put the old ornate table that held the bogart on stage, although it was closest to Jazz and off to the side the farthest away from Dia as possible. Afterwards Auntie Harm had come over to the side to stand with the children and do a quick head count. The music started and all the children were entranced. Jackie couldn't help but smile at the outfits her mother had quickly come up with for everyone to wear. Her mother was in a skin tight purple dress that only came half way down to her knees, her hair a matching color. Jackie was glad her mother wasn't farther along. She was proud of how awesome her mom looked on stage with her stiletto heels.

Auntie Dia was wearing a bodice that was tight around the top showing off her cleavage but short flowing skirt and thigh high boots. It was green with red accents that set off her eyes and hair brilliantly. She knew the only reason Auntie had agreed to wear it was to show Sandy she still had what it took to keep her man happy. Or at least that was what Auntie Harm had said. Richie was a bit uncomfortable with his mother looking like that but he still didn't understand all the non-spoken language that had gone on when they had met Sandy. He just shrugged and said women were a mystery.

Richie's father wore skin tight black jeans and a tee-shirt and a black leather jacket that had red and green accents to make him match his wife. Her own dad wore a purple shirt with long sleeves and baggy pants that matched her mom. Jazz wore a bright yellow and orange outfit that only matched the sunset in Jackie's opinion, but he loved it.

They finished that song and Addy spoke into the microphone. "This is for all you parents out there. It's called I Want to Be Sedated."

Jackie understood what she meant having grown up in a house with so many people. The band started to play and they all sang. The audience recognized the tune and again sang along.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated

Nothin' to do and nowhere to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated

Just get me to the airport put me on a plane

Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane

I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain

Oh no no no no no"

She snuck a glance at Richie who was watching his parents intently.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, they can't become singers and tour the world. And besides, they'd be gone even more than they are now. Do you really want that?" She said to him as she leaned over for him to hear.

"If it kept them safe from bad guys…"

"And who would keep _them_ safe from the bad guys out on the road?"

After a moment they both said, "Ember." They looked at each other and laughed.

The song ended and the crowd hooted and hollered appreciatively.

Dia spoke next into the mic. "Here is a song that we did many years ago. It's called Everything Burns." She started strum her guitar, then Dia sang.

"She sits in her corner

Singing herself to sleep

Wrapped in all of the promises

That no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself

No tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages

Feelings gone astray

But she will sing"

John added his voice to hers.

"Till everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning in their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate

And all of this pain

I'll burn it all down

As my anger reigns

Till everything burns"

Jackie wondered if the song was about Dia herself from a time before she had gotten over her first boyfriends death. John's voice took over the song.

"Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

Too consumed in their masquerade

No one sees her there

And still she sings"

The song went on and Jackie wondered how their lives would have been different if the boy Richard hadn't died. She doubted they would all live in the same house which in a way would have been nice, but then she wouldn't have her extended family which she decided she would miss after all. At least a little.

She looked around as the song ended and realized that Ember and Gypsy were missing. Jackie was about to tell Harmony when Ember and Gypsy pushed through the crowd. Immediately Jackie could tell the two were up to something. They went and stood next to Richie and looked up at their parents as the song finished, the ever swelling audience screaming for more.

Uncle John waved and winked at the girls who smiled back. He spoke into the microphone to the crowd. "This is a song that was inspired by a few of our kids. It's called Trouble."

They started playing and Dia sang.

"No attorneys

To plead my case

No orbits

To send me into outer space

And my fingers

Are bejeweled

With diamonds and gold

But that ain't gonna help me now"

Addy, Billy and John joined in the chorus.

"I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I disturb my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town"

With a firm look at Ember, Jackie crossed her arms. "And where have you been Trouble?" she said to the little red haired girl.

"Oh, just looking for something interesting to do." She said but her eyes were smiling way too much.

"Guess what we bought in Nocturne Alley?" Gypsy exclaimed and nudged Ember.

This got Richie's attention.

"Where did you get the money? Your only six years old?" Jackie asked.

"She stole a wallet from Jazz." Gypsy blurted out and then looked at Ember who didn't seem to mind.

"It wasn't like he was going to use it up on stage. Don't worry, I'll return it. Eventually." She fished around in her pockets and pulled out a key. It was a skeleton key that shimmered in the light from the stage. On the head of it was the crest for Hogwarts.

"Can I see that?" Jackie asked and Ember handed her the unique key. She inspected it carefully. It had a little rust on it as if it hadn't been used in many years. "I wonder what it goes to..."

Ember giggled. "I can't wait to find out what you guys are able to open with it."

Richie marveled at the key. "Neither can I."

In the background they could hear their parents finishing the song. The four of them giggled and sang along to the end, dancing and laughing.

"Trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I'm trouble

Yeah trouble now

I'm trouble ya'll

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town

I got trouble in my town"


End file.
